Hatred or Something else
by Rlmpcc110511
Summary: Based in an alternate world. Neither Sesshomaru, nor Kagome realize just how different their lives will be when Sesshomaru's beast takes over and impregnates a random female. As Kagome raises the son of the Lord of the west and said female, together they must embark on a journey, that brings everyone's past to the front. Through war and hatred, can love be found?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This fanfic starts out very dark although it will not stay like that. This chapter does contain rape and death. If you are fond of InuYasha, you will not like the way I portray him in this story. He is the antagonist of this story. You have been warned. This is also my first time writing in third person so I hope it is not too horrible.**

Chapter 1

Beginnings

 _"Bitch! Bitch! Heat! Heat!"_ A large white inu growled. His rumble echoed through the trees as his feet tore at the earth beneath him.

The scent of a heated female had claimed his beast, forcing him into a cage. He roared in protest as his beast closed in on the unsuspecting female. He wanted nothing to do with the bitch. He fought using all of his control but was once again pushed back into his cage, ignored.

Why? Of all the heats he has been a part of, why was he losing control now? He has always had unbreakable control. Now all of a sudden, after a thousand years, he was pushed aside so his beast could take a female he had never even met.

This was all that bitch's fault. How stupid could the female be? She was walking around at the prime of her heat, and in inu form, no less. He had to stop this, but he did not know how. His legendary control had been shattered at one sniff of a fertile female.

Normally, during these spring months, he was able to hide away and lock himself in a cave. This time, however, he had been held up by his retainer, and now he was paying the price. The moment he gained control again, he would kill that green toad, for this was his fault. None of this could be blamed on him.

He inwardly groaned as the scent of the female grew intensely. He was nearing her now, and she had yet to notice his upcoming presence. This realization made his beast harden at the thought. He would not have to make the bitch submit. He could just take her and force himself on her.

While the Lord of the West did not care for others, he was honorable. Rape was not something he would ever do. His beast, on the other hand, was just an animal. It ran on pure instinct, and right now, its instinct was screaming to breed.

Just as the female came into sight, she lifted her head and sniffed the air. Before she even had a chance to react, his large fangs bit down onto the scruff of her neck, forcing her head down. He wrapped his paws around the hips of the female, even while she struggled to break free.

Letting out a ferocious growl, he plunged his unsheathed cock deep within her, not caring about her whimpers of pain. He was quick and hard, only thinking about one thing. Her will or want did not matter. Siring a pup was much more important.

Within a few moments, and three more very hard thrusts, he lifted his head and howled out his release. The noise of his howl drowned out the whimpers of the broken female beneath him. He could smell her blood as she trembled, trying to hold herself up.

His knot was buried deep inside of her, ensuring that he impregnated the bitch. Sesshomaru let out a growl, informing his beast of how displeased he was. This was beneath him. He would not impregnate a female he just raped.

Without a second thought to the bitch trapped around him, he tore himself from her, ignoring the pain that surged through his swollen cock. The female let out a yelp as he tore her insides on his way out. Without another sound, she fell to the ground and laid motionless, her breathing shallow and slow.

The lord looked down at the female with disgust clearly written in his eyes. Now that his beast was pleased, he had retreated back to his cage, leaving Sesshomaru in his inu form to look at the mess he just caused. This was all the bitch's fault. He will never be blamed for what just happened. Without another look, he turned from the dying female, changed into his humanoid form, and left.

Unknown to him, a small woman watched as he left, anger and disgust clear on her face. As she watched him destroy the dying female, it had taken everything she had not to vomit her disgust. When she was sure the bastard was gone, she cautiously made her way to the female inu whose sides heaved from the pain.

While Kagome would heal all that she could, she knew there was no hope for this yokai. The only thing she could do was ease her pain as she passed into the afterlife. She let soothing words escape her lips as she approached the female slowly. Her hands were outstretched in front of her so the demoness would know she brought her no harm.

With a brilliant flash of blue light, the large inu transformed into a beautiful woman. She coughed slightly as she looked up at the small, dark-haired woman in front of her. The demoness knew that this woman meant no harm, and she needed to ask her a favor. A dying wish.

"Miko." She rasped, as the woman grabbed her shaking hand.

"My name is Kagome." The tiny, kind woman replied.

"Sakura, Lady Kagome." Sakura replied through her pain. "I-I need you to do something for me. One last request."

"What would you like me to do?" Kagome asked, her eyes beginning to tear up at the sight before her. The demon that did this did not deserve to live.

"The pup. Take it from me, and birth it yourself." Sakura whispered, her eyelids growing heavy.

"What, why?" Kagome gawked, surprised by the request.

"The pup…does not deserve…death. His sire's actions…should not…be punished…by his pup. Please, take him…and raise him. You are strong…I know you can." Sakura explained, trying to fight the unconsciousness that was claiming her.

The only thing Kagome could think was how she wanted to kill the demon who did this to such a sweet creature. Sakura had just been raped and left to die. Now she was asking a random miko to take the pup forced upon her and raise it as her own. This demoness did not deserve what she received.

Kagome couldn't fight the tears as they slid down her face. Holding her hand above the yokai's abdomen, she allowed her reiki to pool in the palm of her hand before pushing it into the demoness beside her. Very gently, she searched for the tiny embryo fighting for its life.

When she found the tiny thing, she caressed it, soothing its cries of pain as she softly pulled it from its mother. Without another thought, she pushed the embryo deep within her womb, making sure the pup was settled before pulling her reiki back into her hand.

"Thank you…Lady…Kagome." Sakura whispered, giving the miko one last smile.

"Rest now, Sakura. Your pup will be loved and taken care of. May you find peace and happiness in your next life." Kagome whispered, holding onto the woman's hand as Sakura closed her eyes for the last time.

Kagome just watched as Sakura's chest fell with one last breath before never moving again. With one last surge, she pushed her reiki into the woman, turning her into dust. She placed a hand over her stomach and absentmindedly ran her fingers over her pregnant womb.

She had always been a caring person, but this was the furthest she had gone. She now carried someone else's pup, just so the woman could die with happiness. Kagome's heart knew no bounds, and she knew that she would love this pup as if it carried her own blood.

Kagome stood up as a light breeze fluttered past the miko, carrying away the ashes of the deceased demoness who should never have been treated as she was. Turning from the large clearing, the miko made her way back to the kitsune village that had taken her in many years ago.

It had been years since she had returned to the village. The memories of her past were too painful for her to acknowledge. Under her new circumstances, she would need to be surrounded by people she trusted, so without another thought, she pushed back her past and went back to the only family she had.

-Six months later-

"You're doing well, Lady Kagome. Just a few more pushes." Aiko soothed as another rush of pain flew through Kagome's entire body.

Kagome couldn't help but throw her head back at the pain shooting through her. She had delievered many babies in her long lifetime, but she had never experienced it. The sobs that wracked through her body left her trembling and praying to the Kami that all of this would be over soon.

"Lean against me. It will help with the pain." Akemi whispered. The twin kitsune of Aiko was leaning against the wall as Kagome pushed her back against her chest. Aiko was in between the miko's legs, waiting on the new arrival of the pup.

With one last scream, and a push that took all of Kagome's strength, Aiko caught the small newborn in her arms. The tiny woman panted and watched as the female kitsune walked off with her pup to check over the bundle. Akemi continued to wipe the forehead of the ebony-haired woman with a damp cloth.

"My pup, is he healthy?" Kagome gasped, looking for the being she just gave birth to.

"He is perfectly healthy, Lady Kagome." Aiko cooed, looking down at the pup as she made her way over to its mother.

Kagome held out her arms and gladly accepted the bundle before pulling him to her chest. Golden eyes looked up into her blue ones and Kagome melted. A dark blue crescent moon adorned the forehead of the pup and a light purple stripe rested on each cheek.

Kagome brought her soft, tear-soaked lips to the crescent moon and kissed her son lightly. She never knew she could feel so much love for someone she just met. This was her son. She birthed him. She grew him. He may not carry her blood, but he was hers.

"My pup." She whispered, as she looked down at the golden eyes that still searched hers.

A soft cry left the pup as he nudged his face against Kagome's swollen breast. Akemi reached around the new mother and freed a milk-filled mound before helping the pup latch on to a nipple. Kagome gasped at the feeling of her son suckling for the first time but smiled as his small hand gripped onto her breast.

"His name will be Youta because he is my sunlight." Kagome whispered as Akemi moved from behind the exhausted woman and helped her to lay down. Kagome drifted into a deep sleep, holding her son in her arms.

-Seventeen years later-

"Ma!" Youta yelled, searching for his mother. With one sniff of the air, he found her pleasing scent mixed with that of dirt and fresh vegetables.

Following the scent he has known all his life, he quickly found his mother digging in the ground with the other kitsunes. With a sharp tug, she pulled out a carrot and set it in a basket. When she looked up and noticed her son approaching, she greeted him with a warm smile.

"Youta, what are you doing here in the gardens? You should be training." She asked, standing to her feet and wiping the dirt from her knees.

"Sensei gave me a break. I wanted to talk to you about something." Youta answered, holding out his arm for his mother to take. She gave him a worried look before placing her small dainty fingers in the crook of his elbow.

"Of course, Dear." Kagome replied, letting her large son lead her to their normal spot.

Soon after his birth, Kagome had found a small clearing that she took him to whenever she wished to be alone with her son. For seventeen years, that had been their spot, and they frequented it quite often. It was where she had told him the truth of his conception. He took it hard, realizing that she was not his blood mother, but soon admitted to himself that it didn't matter. She raised him and gave birth to him, so in every other way, she was his mother.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, mother and son made their way into the clearing. Youta gently settled his mother to the ground before leaning against the tree behind him. He looked up towards the white clouds as they floated across the blue sky. He was nervous about asking his mother what he desired, but he knew that it had to be done.

"What is it, Son?" Kagome asked, bringing his attention back to the tiny woman beside him. He smiled warmly at her as his golden eyes met her dark blue ones.

"I wish to meet my father." He informed her, wincing as his mother visibly tensed. The need to soothe her worries burst in his heart, and he wasted no time in doing so. "I understand you may not understand what he did-"

"You're mistaken. I have lived for hundreds of years. I understand the ways of yokai much more than a human should. Your father raping that woman could not be helped. He lost all control to his beast. But that man threw away his honor the moment he tore her and left her to die. The least he could have done was admit that what he did was horrible, but instead, it seemed as if he did not care." Kagome interrupted with a sigh.

"I'm glad you understand, but I am coming of age, Mother. Within two years, I will be full-grown. I do not wish for my beast to gain control, and I need an inu daiyokai to teach me." Youta explained as his mother's shoulders began to slouch.

"I know. I have searched, but the inu yokai are being taken out. They have always been powerful demons, and because of that, feared. I do not know if your sire even still lives, but I will bless your travels and accept that you must go." Kagome whispered, turning her head away from her son in an attempt to hide her tears. It didn't matter if he could smell them. She did not want them to be seen.

"You are mistaken, Mother. As if I would leave you behind. Besides, I do not know what my father looks like. You are the only one who has ever set eyes on him, and I will need you." Youta countered before grabbing Kagome's chin and forcing her to look at him.

"I would gladly go with you, my son. It has been quite some time since I have roamed these lands, and an adventure may do these old bones of mine some good." Kagome teased, giving the large male a smile.

"You are old, I won't deny that." Youta smirked before flinching away from his mother's playful smack.

"Come. We will tell the elder of our plans, then return to our home to pack our things." Kagome said, before pushing herself off of the ground. Youta quickly followed his tiny mother, neither one expecting just how this adventure would unfold.

-sSs-

I know this is a short chapter, but I just wanted to test this idea out to see if I could make it flow. I believe it will come easily as I progress with this story. Please leave your reviews, and thank-you for reading.

I do not own InuYasha.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Insight

The Lord of the West sat at his study looking over scrolls that he would rather not be looking at. He hated this part of being who he was, all the pointless dealings with the surrounding lands. The only land he cared about, other than his own, was the East, and that was only due to the threat of war that loomed over his head.

Even now, small battles would sometimes be had, but it was never enough to classify as war. What truly worried him was the dwindling numbers of inu yokai. There were very little left of his kind, and if things continued the way they were, in a matter of years, he would be the only one left. It was quite obvious that nothing could take him down.

He was all-powerful and the mightiest of all in the lands. No one could beat him, and he had no problem proving that to someone if they wished to die. He leaned back in his chair, looking over the scroll once more. He had attempted to read it three times now, but could not concentrate on whatever it said.

He could not shake the feeling that, somehow, something big was coming. Something that would completely change his life. He wasn't scared of change. As he aged, and the times around him morphed, he knew he would adapt as well. No, what bothered him was the sheer wave of change it would bring.

He could easily tell this force could go either way for his controlled life. It could make it all the better, in ways he couldn't even fathom, or it could destroy him. While he may not die from it, the feeling of dread was still there. Whatever this change was, he would fight it. He would not allow anything to bring him down in any way, shape, or form.

A soft knock had the lord looking up from his scroll. With his demand to enter, three people walked in. Two belonged to his court, and the last was his retainer. His eyes fell first on the little toad, and that annoying feeling of guilt flashed deep in his chest.

Ever since that night seventeen years ago, anytime he looked at Jaken, he clearly remembered the female he had left. A week after the incident, his well-hidden heart had gotten the best of him. He had returned to where he had left her with the intention of giving her a proper burial.

Imagine his surprise when all he found was the lingering smell of death and the fading power of purification. The female could not have survived with the way he tore himself from her. Even he had suffered an injury from his actions. Of course, he had healed and told no one of what occurred.

His raping of the demoness was his secret alone. It was something he kept well-hidden to ensure that no one could ever use it against him. What most did not realize was the cold and stoic lord did, indeed, have a heart. It was just pushed behind many walls of ice.

In his position, he could not afford to let anyone know he was anything other than the ruthless killer he portrayed. If any were to find out, it could mean his demise. That is the only reason he did not kill his retainer that day. If he had, too many questions would have been asked. But now, he wished he had because he hated feeling anything other than the joy of killing, especially guilt.

Pushing aside the useless emotion, he turned his attention to the demon slayer and monk in front of him. He had found the two while patrolling his lands. The slayer had been badly injured and when he stumbled upon the distraught monk, he had originally intended to leave.

That is until the monk fell to his knees and swore his allegiance to him. After some serious thought, he had decided that having a warrior monk and a strong demon slayer on his side was better than having them on another's.

So he had accepted the monk's proposal and had not been disappointed. The monk's fighting skills and spiritual power were far greater than he expected, and he has proved his worth time and time again. The slayer was even more impressive. With her Hiraikotsu, she is able to take out many enemies with one blow, not to mention she has a high skill level with the sword.

It didn't take long before she was climbing the ranks of his army. Being a female, she had no choice but to push herself to prove that she was worthy to fight for him. The others in his army believed women to be weak, and while they were mostly right, she proved them all wrong. Within a matter of months, she became the Female General, and a trusted confidant. While he had to keep a male general to keep peace with the men who still did not agree with her status, she was his top fighter.

"Sango, Miroku, what news do you bring?" He asked, looking between the two. With a swift kick to his butt, Sango sent the little toad flying towards his feet with a scowl.

"Tell him, Jaken." Sango ordered, glaring down at the toad.

"Y-Yes, General Sango." Jaken squawked as he pushed himself from the floor. "Milord, I-I regret to inform you that one of the patrols has been attacked."

"When?" Sesshomaru asked, his anger rising. The coldness of his voice sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Three days ago." Jaken answered before continuing. "They were attacked as they walked the border of the East and West."

"What is the damage?" The lord asked, clenching his hands into fists and cursing the East for their foolishness.

"Three were killed and ten injured." Jaken replied.

"That is nearly half the patrol!" Sesshomaru snarled as he stood abruptly. "What was my army doing to allow such a defeat!?"

"T-They were drunk, milord." Jaken whispered, knowing he was about to get pounded. It was his job to oversee the patrols, yet he was losing control of them.

The study was eerily quiet as everyone watched their lord close his eyes slowly and attempt to regulate his breathing. Sango and Miroku took a step back, knowing his wrath was coming, while Jaken fell to his knees and silently begged for forgiveness. He did not wish to die on this day.

"Why, Jaken?" Sesshomaru inquired, through tightly clenched teeth. He had his closed fists placed on his desk and was hunched over in his anger. His silver hair cascaded over his shoulders as he fought to keep his control.

"I believe that our army is losing hope, milord. They feel the weight of the upcoming war, and it is taxing them. Maybe they need a small break just-"

"Break! This is war, and you wish to send my army on vacation because it is too much for them to handle!?" Sesshomaru yelled so loudly, it caused the servant walking by the closed doors to scurry off.

"I am sorry, milord! I should have never suggested such a thing!" Jaken pleaded, throwing himself flat against the floor.

"Leave my sight before this one rips your head from your shoulders. I do not want to hear of such a disappointment again." Sesshomaru snapped.

All watched as the little toad scurried from the study, desperately thanking the Kami for his spared life. The lord sat back in his chair with a tired sigh. If he could show his wariness to anyone, it was the two in the room with him. He trusted them more than he trusted any other.

"Milord, it seems it is you who may need a break." Miroku gently stated, hoping not to anger the demon even more.

"I am a lord. This Sesshomaru does not have time for a _break."_ Sesshomaru replied, looking up at the two in front of him. "What else do you seek from me?"

"There is a rumor of a powerful being that travels these lands. It is said that the creature holds great spiritual power and fights alongside yokai, even though it is human." Sango began, as she sat in the chair across from the desk.

"We believe if we can find this person and get them on our side, we will have a great advantage." Miroku finished. Unlike his wife, he was not comfortable enough with the lord to sit in his presence so he continued to stand, ensuring he showed his respect.

"How powerful is this being?" Sesshomaru asked, just about grasping at straws now. He had to find some way to make his army feel as if they had a chance again. If they already believed they would lose, they would no doubt fail.

"This person is said to be the only human who can use its spiritual powers to become immune to time. They are not affected as others are." Miroku answered.

"I have also heard that they are a master with a bow and sword. No one really knows just how great their spiritual powers are though." Sango continued, her fingers playing with the hilt of her sword. "We have come to ask for permission to leave and search for this being."

"No." Sesshomaru answered, shocking the two people in the room. When Sango opened her mouth to argue, the lord raised his hand to silence her. "I will search for this being. If we wish to gain the strength everyone claims this person has, the honorable thing to do is for the lord requesting them to be the one to give the request. This one will leave in the morning. You two will run the shiro while I am gone."

"Yes, milord." Both Sango and Miroku said with a small bow before they turned and left the study.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, silently wondering if this was the change coming for him. He would find this person, learn more about them, and then decide what his actions would be. If only he realized just how different his life was about to become.

-sSs-

Kagome looked around her, her eyes searching for any signs of danger. Between her and the very tall inu demon beside her, not many could harm them. It had been three days since they left the kitsune village, and Kagome had to admit she'd missed the thrill of adventure.

She hadn't worn her armor in so long, she had been worried it wouldn't fit. The black, form-fitting cloth was made from spiders' silk. While the thread itself was soft and weak, once combined to make the clothing, it strengthened considerably. The pink armor that rested on her shoulders, knees, and stomach were made from the hardest stone, but weighed next to nothing. A red obi was tied around her waist, just so she had somewhere to place her sword. Her bow was never off of her back or out of her sight. She was deadly with either.

Youta was also a fine warrior who she was immensely proud of. His own natural attacks consisted of poison, and they had yet to find anything he couldn't melt through. Between his poison whip and his deadly claws, he was a force to be reckoned with. Add a weapon to that and he was unstoppable. His own sword hung at his side, and he was just as skilled with it as she was, even though she had been wielding a sword for quite a few centuries.

He was easily able to catch up to her in the weapons department. While most would be upset at being overthrown, she was happy her son was so strong. It meant she would not have to worry about him as much for he could take care of himself.

Seeing his strength often made her wonder of his sire. Just how powerful was he? Who was he? She knew his blood mother was not the strongest out there which told her all of her son's strength came from his father. It was a little nerve-wracking to be searching for such a demon, but it confirmed one suspicion she had. A demon of that caliber would not be taken out easily.

It was very likely the one they sought after was still alive. Now she just needed to think of how to find him. She did not know his name, or his origins. Her only clues were the memories of that night and that was what they were going to follow. As if he was able to read his mother's thoughts, Youta decided now was the time to speak.

"Where are we going?" He asked, looking down at the woman beside him.

It still startled him just how small his mother was. He worried for her constantly and always had to remind himself that she was strong. While he stood at just over six feet tall, she stood at just under five. She came up to his chest and always appeared fragile.

He knew of her skills, and abnormal reiki, but she was still his mother. The idea of seeing her fight was not something he wished to witness. He would never tell her how he felt, though he was sure she probably knew. She had the ability to read just about anybody, no matter what kind of mask they held.

"To the place where it all started." Kagome answered, pulling him from his thoughts.

"You mean where I was conceived. By now, any trace of my sire would be long gone." Youta observed, his thoughts wondering on what she could possibly be thinking.

"I know, but it's a start. I still remember which way he traveled when he left, and that will be the way we go." Kagome replied, looking towards her son.

He watched as her eyes trailed over his body, and he suddenly felt exposed. He had on his dark blue kimono and black tabi. He wasn't either underdressed or overdressed so he wasn't entirely sure what her gaze was taking in.

"You need armor." She stated, setting his mind at ease.

"We have discussed this. It costs too much to forge armor big enough to fit me." He scoffed, looking at his mother as if she was overreacting.

"I will not have my son so exposed. I will speak to the blacksmith at the next village we come across." She replied, looking ahead. Her voice held that motherly tone that basically said arguing was a moot point.

"And how do you plan to pay for this?" Youta asked, while crossing his arms and hiding his hands in his large sleeves.

"Maybe I'll sell myself." Kagome teased, her eyes holding a spark of amusement at the low warning growl she received.

"Do not tease on such matters." He reprimanded, his eyes not leaving the forest in front of him.

"Hey! I am the mother! You don't get to discipline me!" She growled, quite impressively for a human.

Then again, she did have to learn the ways of the inu. Raising her son had been difficult until she did so. As a pup, he relied mostly on his instinct which meant she had to as well. When she would put him down for a nap, she would make her way to a stray inu pack that stayed near the kitsune village, and just watch.

She learned quite a bit from the pack and soon started applying that to her parenting. It worked wonders. Raising Youta had become much easier than it had before, but there was still only so much she could do. Hence the reason they were now searching for her son's sire.

"Mother, can I ask a question?" Youta started, ignoring her last comment.

"That was a question, but yes, you may." She replied, ignoring the annoyed glare she received.

"Why have you never married? You are over five centuries old, yet not once have you taken a husband." Youta asked, noticing the way his mother went deep into thought.

"I guess you could say a human will never be enough for me. I will not die of old age, and while I can die of wounds, I've had plenty of time to hone my fighting skills so inflicting those wounds on my person are nearly impossible. Taking a human as a husband would mean I would have to watch them grow old and die." Kagome answered, still thinking more on her answer.

"I assume that is why you surround yourself with demons." Youta observed.

"Well, that, and demons are easier to get along with. They don't rely on their emotions as much. While I believe having emotions is a good thing, having too much can be dangerous. It's all about knowing how to use emotions to your advantage." The small woman answered, her eyes scanning for anything fishy as they walked.

"Well then, why not take a yokai as a mate?" her son asked, wishing he could see his mother truly happy.

"Because I have not met one that can keep my attention. Sure, the physical attraction is there, but there is no guarantee that that will last. When that does fade, I will be stuck with someone I am not physically, or emotionally, attracted to. I guess I just haven't found the one who could hold both." She replied, laughing at the scowl now present on Youta's face.

"I did not need to know about the physical part." He growled, his cheeks flushing at the thought of his mother rutting. He shivered, trying to shake away the disgusting image.

"Son, I am over five-hundred years old. Did you really expect me to not have had sex in that time? I may not have rutted since you were born, but I have had partners before."

"Okay, Ma! I really don't need to know this!" Youta barked, trying to get his mother to stop talking about such things. Little did he know, his sweet little mother enjoyed seeing the blush on his cheeks, and she would do anything to keep it there.

"In yokai custom, rutting is no big deal. It is quite often that yokai orgies occur, which you have seen in the village. The topic of sex should not embarrass you so. There will be a day when you take a female. I can watch and give you pointers if you'd like." Kagome teased, unable to hold back her laugh as her pale son turned the shade of a ripe tomato.

"I should have left you at home." Youta grumbled, looking away to try and hide his embarrassment. He sometimes forgot just how cruel his mother could be.

"We will be arriving soon. I can tell there is a very powerful demon not too far off so keep your eyes open." Kagome warned, causing the light air around the two to suddenly thicken.

They walked in silence after that, both able to feel the enormous aura that seemed to be approaching them. Kagome was confused as to why this demon would seek them out. He held no ill intent, only curiosity. She knew better than to let her guard down, though, because while he may only be curious, that could change any moment.

Entering the clearing she had not set foot in since that horrible day, she looked around and was not surprised to find it looking no different. Her gaze automatically went to the spot where the woman had died, the earth still scarred from the male demon's claws as he had raped the female. She noticed how her son looked down to the same spot, and she knew he was smart enough to figure out where they were. His next words confirmed it.

"This is where my mother was raped."

"Yes. I granted her dying wish so she could pass peacefully." Kagome answered, her eyes holding sadness as she thought back on the old memory.

"Her dying wish being that you birthed me." Youta stated, not really needing an answer. He was thankful for what both of his mothers did. Not only did he get the gift of life, he also got to meet the wonderful woman who birthed him. Neither one got a chance to say anything before a deep baritone voice interrupted their conversation.

"Explain yourself, Miko."

Two sets of eyes, one golden and one blue, turned to the owner of the voice. While Youta had no idea who he was speaking to, Kagome knew. She remembered the markings, silver hair, and gorgeous face. Most importantly, she remembered the sad eyes that seemed so lost. She remembered everything about the man that sired her son. The man who now stood in the clearing with them.

-sSs-

Chapter 2. I do have to say, I actually like writing in third person. It is making writing in first harder than I expected, but I still wish I had someone to beta my work. Kagome's attire is Sango's armored outfit in the anime. In this story, Sango will be wearing something different. You will learn more about the disappearing inus later on in the story. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Meetings

Many thoughts ran through Sesshomaru's mind as his eyes landed on the young, but large, inu. It was easy to see the strength this demon carried, and if it came to it, a fight with this male would be a close call. The only reason he would be able to defeat him in such a match was because of his experience. His aura screamed of his strength, and it flared slightly, taking in the newcomer.

The next thing he noticed was the tiny woman standing beside the male. She held herself as a proud yokai would. Her eyes did not falter as she looked him over. They did not reveal any kind of emotion, which unnerved him. He could not read the woman, but it was no matter. Her aura was tiny and insignificant. She had no true power, which was not surprising, due to her humanity.

No, the thing that carried his interest more than anything was the large inu. His markings were enough to tell any of his heritage of the West. This inu belonged to the lands, just as much as Sesshomaru did. At first he had wondered if his own father had sired another pup, but, with a small breeze tickling his sensitive nose, that thought quickly faded, leaving behind something else.

This was _his_ son. Somehow, the Lord of the West had sired a son that he had no knowledge of. To say he was confused was an understatement. The only female he had gifted his fertile seed to was that female from seventeen years ago. How was it that everything seemed to haunt him of that day? Yet, looking at the young male before him, Sesshomaru knew that his actions had resulted in this pup.

He had left the bitch for dead and could not deny the smell of death that had lingered in this very spot a week after the incident. No pup would be able to survive, even if the female had lived for that week, which she had not. One thing he trusted without question was his nose, yet his own pup stood tall before him.

Before he had made himself known, he had been so shocked, he momentarily froze and just stared at the two. He listened to the small conversation, mentally cringing when his son spoke of the female's rape. He may not know this inu, but he was his father, and it would not do to have his own blood look down upon him.

He had been shocked again by the miko's words. Somehow, this tiny woman was able to bring his pup to life. She was able to make it so he could stand before him this day. She had no real power, yet she was able to manipulate death, and somehow life, to make his son a living being in this world. He needed answers, and he needed them now.

Turning his gaze back to the little miko who was staring at him with her unreadable eyes, he waited for that answer. He had already demanded that she explain, and he was not one to repeat himself. He knew the woman was trying to think of how she should word her answer, and he was a patient being. He would give her the time her human brain needed to form a thought.

"What is your name?" She asked, causing Sesshomaru's eyes to narrow. He asked a question first. As such, she would answer.

"Hn." Was his grunt, as he flicked his eyes towards his son who had moved closer to the woman.

Were they mates? Had his son gone and done something pathetic and mated a human? It was no longer as looked down upon for a yokai to take a human for companionship, but this inu was of noble blood. He was tainting his bloodline by offering his seed to someone so undeserving.

"Why should I answer your question if you will not answer mine?" She asked, her cold eyes revealing her annoyance at the situation.

"This one answers to no one." Was his simple reply.

"Is this him?" the younger inu asked, catching the attention of his father once again.

"Yes." The female answered, never taking her eyes off of him.

"Do you remember what happened here seventeen years ago?" His son asked, making Sesshomaru inwardly flinch at the thought. Guilt flashed through his eyes, surprising the little woman, though she never showed it.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru answered, still wishing that day had never happened.

"You really should tell him. You can explain it better than I can." The boy said, turning to look down at the human who sighed at his words.

"Fine, I will swallow my pride for you." She replied, before taking a step forward. "While you may not wish to tell us your name, I will tell you ours. This, as I'm sure you are aware, is your son, Youta. I am Lady Kagome. Seventeen years ago, I stood hidden and watched as you raped a woman and then left her for dead."

Once again, Kagome noticed the flash of guilt in the older demon's eyes, and she knew, just as she knew all those years ago, that there was more to this male than he let on. He did feel remorse for his actions, and she began to feel slightly better about her son meeting his father. Perhaps he is not as horrible as he seemed that day.

"Continue." The large inu commanded, receiving a scowl from Kagome. She did not like to be ordered.

"When you left, I approached Sakura-"

"Was that her name?" He asked, catching Kagome off guard. Did he feel that badly for what he had done?

"Yes. As I was saying, I approached her with the intention of healing her pain so she could pass into the afterlife peacefully. There was no way her wounds could be healed. Instead, she asked me to take her pup and birth it myself. She said that he should not have to pay for your actions. In an attempt to heal her soul, I accepted." Kagome explained, waiting for some kind of reply.

Sesshomaru's mind reeled. Thoughts flew through him at speeds he hadn't realized were possible. How was this small human strong enough to transplant a newly-conceived embryo from one womb to another? He would have thought she was lying, but the woman's scent never changed. No matter how well of a liar you are, your scent will always change.

"You are not strong enough." Sesshomaru observed. He looked at his son when he heard an amused scoff, but quickly turned back to the miko when she growled impressively.

"You should not judge someone before you know them. It could be your downfall." The miko snapped, anger on her face.

"Is that a threat, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, his posture lowering, ready for a fight. If she wished to be killed, he would gladly oblige. It didn't matter if she gave birth to his son. He will not stand down from a threat.

"You are a waste of my energy. I would not threaten someone who is no real opponent." Kagome laughed, causing Sesshomaru to snarl.

 _How dare she?!_ She was not only threatening him, but now insulting him as well. He would give her one last chance to back down before he ripped her throat from her body. He may be ruthless, but even he thought this fight was demeaning.

Sesshomaru swelled out his aura, pushing it onto the woman. He smirked as her eyes went wide as she took in his true strength. He always hid most of his power, and even now, he still held back. He only wished to make a point to the tiny human.

Imagine his surprise when said human squashed any point he made. Her own aura shot out of her, clashing with his with such power, the surging of the two had all three gasping for breath. Sesshomaru had never felt someone as strong as this woman, and she very easily matched his own strength.

"Holy shit!" Youta exclaimed, looking between the two adults in the clearing.

He had always known his mother was powerful, but she always hid it. He had never felt her strength, and feeling it now for the first time, combined with the equal strength of his sire, was enough to make his knees weak. These two were unstoppable. If they were to fight now, they would destroy the land for miles around, including everything that resided in it. He could not allow this.

"Let's just take a minute to calm down." He said, walking between the two. The moment he touched the space where their auras pushed against one another, a shiver went down his spine at the sheer power that flowed over him.

"I think we can agree that you are both equally strong. If you were to fight, you would do more harm than good." Youta continued, before turning to his mother. "Besides Ma, I need him to teach me the way of the inu's remember? If you kill him, he can't." A growl from his father had him looking back at his sire. "I would hope you wish to get to know me, but if you kill my mother, not only would I want revenge, I would never accept you as my blood."

Sesshomaru looked at his son before looking at the miko. His son was right. He had sired the pup, and he wanted to get to know him. Not only did he have that desire, it was also the honorable thing to do. When the miko gave a small nod, he knew she was agreeing to back off if he did. So with his own nod, he pulled his aura back as she did the same.

"You are strong, Miko. Explain." Sesshomaru ordered, his curiosity spiking for the woman in front of him.

"Will you please tell me your name?" She asked, her eyes curious about the male in front of her. "It is not often I meet someone as strong as me, if not stronger."

"Stronger?" Youta asked, looking down at his mother confused.

"It was clear that he still held his aura back. I did as well, but I know my limit. As for him, there is no way for me to judge just how much he held back." Kagome explained, her voice softening from the cold one she held earlier. Sesshomaru had to admit it had a strangely calming effect on him. He quickly shoved those thoughts away, returning to her question.

"This one is Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands." He replied with a small bow.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it is a pleasure." Kagome replied, giving her own bow. "To answer your question, I cannot say. You see, I do not know you, or know if you are trustworthy of such a secret. It can be dangerous. Just know I mean you no harm if you do not intend to harm my son or myself."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and decided her answer was acceptable. He did not wish to force anyone to do, or say, what they did not want to. In any case, he would not allow his son to leave, which meant this small woman would now be joining him at his home. He would have time to gain her trust, and soon, the answers he desired.

The strength of this miko brought another question to mind. He was quickly reminded of the conversation he held with the slayer and monk before he began his search for the all-powerful being. He had asked around and no one could say if the person was male or female. He had assumed that a person containing that much power would be male. Now, though…

"Miko, how old are you?" He asked, hoping he would receive the answer he was looking for. If so, his travels would be over.

"I really don't know. The years tend to stretch together. I do know that I am at least over five centuries old." She answered, a thoughtful look crossing her face.

"This one believes I have been searching for you." Sesshomaru started, feeling the first glimmer of hope since the East has been breathing down his neck. "You see, my lands will soon go to war with the East. My people have lost all hope of winning, and I need something to bring that back. I was informed of an old, powerful being that would be able to do just that, and I believe that person is you."

"I'm not really that old." Kagome grumbled, causing one of Sesshomaru's eyebrows to rise into his bangs. His son laughed at his mother, and it was obvious the woman carried this playful side with her quite often. What he would give to have the freedom to live such a way.

"This Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, is asking for your allegiance during the upcoming war. I will provide you both with rooms at my shiro and a spot at my council's table." Sesshomaru added, deciding to ignore the antics of the female.

"I ask one thing in return." The woman said, catching his attention. He could only hope her request was not too outrageous. "I have learned the ways of many demons in my long lifetime. Inu is no exception. I've taught Youta what I can, but he still needs more. I will help to fight your war if you teach him everything he needs to know."

"I had planned on taking him under my wing in the first place. He is my son, and it would please me to do so. Plus, despite the actions you witnessed, I am not without honor." Sesshomaru explained, hoping this woman would not bring up his actions in front of others.

"Do not worry, Lord Sesshomaru. I understand that your beast was in control that day. I also understand that, in your position of royalty, you would not wish for it to be spoken of. I will, however, suggest that you think of a way to explain our son, and myself. With my terms met, I agree to help you against the East." Kagome answered, somehow knowing how he felt.

He was glad to know she thought ahead to the future. It meant she would not rush into things carelessly. She was already proving to be a pleasant addition to his army. She did bring up a valid point though. If he wished to keep his past a secret, he would have to think of something.

"If anyone asks, which most will not, I rutted with a woman that resulted in her pregnancy which was unknown to me. She abandoned Youta, not wanting to raise him on her own. You found him and took him in as your own." Sesshomaru answered, receiving nods from his two new companions. "We will camp here for the night. We will not make it back to the shiro before nightfall."

"I guess this will be as good a time as any to get to know one another." Kagome said, tossing her bow and quiver to the side and plopping down on the ground.

Sesshomaru looked at the small woman, surprised at her willingness to sleep on the ground, before turning and leaving the clearing. He was sure that this woman, and his son, were going to change his life in ways he never thought of.

Kagome watched as he disappeared into the trees. With a wave of her hand, she turned her attention back to the skies above. She really did love to watch the clouds float by. She still remembered how, as a young child, she would try and find shapes in them. It had always been easy to entertain her, and that hadn't changed any.

Her new entertainment was going to consist of the guarded male that now traveled with them. She was a curious being, and he definitely spiked her curiosity. It was always easy to read people, but he was a challenge. He showed no emotion on his face, but if you looked close enough, his eyes spoke volumes. Now it was just a matter of learning to read those eyes.

This was a very delicate situation because the demon was not stupid. If she did not step lightly while learning about him, he would catch on and ruin any progress she made. Yes, she could admit, this new interaction between the three was going to be quite fun.

-sSs-

A few hours later, Kagome watched as Lord Sesshomaru returned with a few rabbits. He dropped them at her side, and she instantly knew he was testing her. He wanted to see just how human, or yokai, she was.

Without a second thought, she pulled a dagger from her side and cut off the head off the first rabbit. She went through the motions of skinning and gutting, never once being phased by the sight of the blood or entrails that came along with such a thing. Once the first rabbit was skinned, she threw it to her son and smiled at him when he took his first bite.

She knew demons preferred their meat raw, and while she would not eat hers that way, it did not bother her to see others do it. She easily took care of the last two rabbits, throwing one to Lord Sesshomaru, who watched her in silence the entire time, and impaling the last on a stick before setting it over the fire to cook.

"Miko, you do not act human." Sesshomaru stated, still staring at the small human.

"I sometimes wonder if she is." Youta laughed, taking another bite of his rabbit.

"Why is that, I wonder?" Sesshomaru asked, more to himself than anyone else.

In that moment, Kagome knew the lord was just as curious about her, as she was him. She couldn't keep the wicked grin off of her face as she thought about how much fun she was going to have teasing him as he asked his questions.

She could use this to her advantage. While he tried to figure her out, she could slip under the radar and figure him out. After all, she needed to know the kind of man her son was going to be learning from. Who was Lord Sesshomaru and what makes him tick?

"Ma, you're scary when you look like that." Youta said, pulling Kagome from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, Dear. I just realized how much fun we are going to have from now on." Kagome replied, once again slipping that wicked grin on her face.

Youta and Sesshomaru couldn't help but share a glance as they both wondered what the little spitfire could have planned. One needed to worry more than the other, but he would not realize this until it was too late.

-sSs-

Chapter 3! Lord Sesshomaru is going to be in trouble when it comes to Kagome. Lol. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Hope

Kagome was walking a few feet behind Lord Sesshomaru and she couldn't stop her eyes from looking at the long silver hair that swayed behind him. It was beautiful, she could admit this. Everything about the demon was beautiful, even if he was a jerk.

The other thing that had caught her attention that she couldn't seem to shake was the long fluffy thing resting on his shoulder. Her son didn't have one so she wasn't sure what it was. All she knew was that she really wanted to touch it.

So that's what she did. Without thinking, her hand shot out and petted the soft fur, not stopping until she heard an angry growl from in front of her. Her hand froze on the fluffiness while her eyes slowly made their way up to look into angry golden ones.

Sesshomaru had stopped walking and was now staring at the small woman behind him. _How dare she touch me!_ With a swift flick of his tail, he sent the woman to the ground, landing her hard on her rump. He watched as Youta made his way to her and helped her up.

"That was rude!" Kagome snapped, rubbing her ass, both for the pain, and the dirt, that resided there.

"Not as rude as touching this one's tail." Sesshomaru retorted, before beginning to walk again.

"That's what that is?" Kagome asked, making the lord roll his eyes, only because no one else would see.

"Why don't I have a tail?" Youta asked, looking a little upset. Sesshomaru absentmindedly reached up and began to pet his own tail.

"You have not come of age yet. Just as you cannot yet access your true form, you do not have your tail." Sesshomaru answered, stopping suddenly.

"It's really soft, and I want to touch it again." Kagome interrupted, reaching out. Quickly, Sesshomaru used his tail and pushed her back to her ass once more, ignoring the cursing and moaning from the woman.

"Do not kill the one that approaches." Sesshomaru ordered, looking to the side while waiting on the tiny aura that was searching for him.

Just then, a tiny green toad came stumbling out of the underbrush. His eyes twirled as if he had been hit on the head, and Kagome couldn't stop the laugh that forced its way out of her lips. Sesshomaru just glared down at her, wondering if the woman had lost her mind in her old age.

"What is it?" She asked, causing the toad to look at her.

"Why, you filthy human! Do not question milord." The toad yelled. Kagome knelt down in front of the creature and looked him over. Jaken couldn't help but take a step back at how weird this human was acting. It made him uncomfortable.

"You're kinda cute, for being ugly." Kagome said, making Youta laugh. Jaken, on the other hand, didn't find it funny and instantly swung his two-headed staff, aiming for the miko's head. Before it made contact, a large, clawed hand grabbed the staff and threw it a few feet away from the toad.

Everyone looked up to the owner of said hand and was a little surprised to see an angry Sesshomaru standing over the woman and toad. His eyes glared at the woman for a moment before turning to the toad, who fell to his knees and begged for forgiveness.

"Jaken, why have you searched for me?" He asked, no longer having any patience.

"There are more problems with your troops. They are refusing to even train anymore." Jaken announced, making Kagome stand up.

"Why?" She asked, looking thoughtful. Sesshomaru looked at her as well, wondering why she would care. Jaken hesitated for a moment, but with a nod from his lord, gave an answer.

"They believe there is no point. They feel as though they have no reason to fight." Jaken answered, shivering at the look he received from the giant dog demon.

"Have you given them a reason?" Kagome continued, still looking as if she was deep in thought.

"I have told them to fight for their lord, but it does not work." Jaken replied.

"Of course not. Why should they fight for a lord that does not care for them? I wouldn't even fight for him." Kagome said, making Jaken's mouth drop. Youta silently wondered if the toad's jaw would fall off.

"Miko." Sesshomaru warned, his anger now turning on her.

"Get mad all you want, Lord Sesshomaru, but it is the truth. Where is the nearest patrol?" Kagome asked, looking down at the stunned demon. Silently, Jaken pointed to the north, and, without another word, Kagome went in that direction.

Youta began following her, leaving behind an angry daiyokai and a very shocked toad. It didn't take long for the miko to find the patrol she searched for. What she saw disgusted even her. Men were laying around, some even naked, while drinking sake and rutting with concubines.

"This is pathetic." Kagome mumbled, before looking up to her son. "Gather them for me, please."

"Yes, Ma." Youta replied, before getting to work.

The men who were just laying around were easy enough. He only needed to tell them of their lord's arrival before they scurried over to sit in front of Kagome. The men rutting were a bit harder. He had to literally remove the concubines from the men before he could get them to listen to him. Quite a few times, he had to dodge a punch before sending them to the ground. It wouldn't do to have them unconscious or they would miss whatever his mother had planned.

When they were all gathered, and the concubines sent home, Kagome looked over the group and was disappointed in what she saw. Every man here had lost hope. They all believed that they would lose this war. This was why they didn't fight; they didn't think they could win.

"Why do you not train?" Kagome asked, knowing she had to gain the men's trust before she could just blurt out that she could read them so easily.

"We don't answer to a human woman, Bitch." A man yelled out. Kagome's eyes instantly snapped towards the man. With a flick of her hand, her reiki shot out and smacked the man so hard on the ass that he jumped up and yelled out in pain.

"Just because I am a woman, does not mean I can't kick your ass." Kagome snapped, pulling back her reiki. "Now, answer my question."

Youta snickered. He knew his mother would get through to them. She never failed in something she attempted to do. Youta looked up as his father stood beside him, watching the woman with curiosity. Sesshomaru glanced at his son, silently questioning what she was doing. When he received no answer, he turned his attention back towards her.

"There's no point in training." A man said, gaining the attention of the small woman.

"Explain." She called, looking towards him with kind eyes.

"We will not win. The East has an army twice as large as ours." The guard answered. Kagome waved a hand in front of her face before letting out a laugh.

"The East has numbers, yes, but they are weak. I have been there. I have met the lord, just as I have trained with him." Kagome said, gaining everyone's interest, including Sesshomaru.

"Are you a traitor?" A different man asked.

"No. I have never sworn an allegiance with anyone until I met the Lord of the West." Kagome answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "I was simply a traveler that stopped where I was needed."

"Why did the East need you?" Lord Sesshomaru asked, announcing his presence to the men of his army, who now all looked guilty.

"The Eastern Lord, as you may know, is addicted to women. I had been traveling through a village when a small child found me and asked me to help his mother. It turned out she was in labor, and the village healer was nowhere to be found. I helped, of course, and the moment the baby was born, I instantly knew who the sire was." Kagome said, not really needing to clarify who sired the child.

"I believe he now has around forty children." Sesshomaru scoffed, disgusted at the Eastern Lord.

"At the time, this was only his twenty-third." Kagome continued. "Shortly after I delivered the child, Lord Akihiro himself showed up to take his daughter from her mother. I did not say anything because I could not take on the sheer number of guards at his side, but I had a plan."

"You, a woman, had a plan to take a child from a lord?" A man asked, skeptical.

"There are perks to being a woman." Kagome snorted. "The lord found me very attractive and asked me to join him in his palace. I, of course, agreed, and I do have to admit, he knows how to treat a woman."

"You slept with the snake?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at her as if she had two heads.

"Ew, no," Kagome answered. "I made him think that I would. When I was there, I mixed up a potion and placed it in the soup that was to be served for dinner that night. It didn't take long before everyone was passed out. I took the chance to grab the baby and head back to the village. I found the family and helped them escape to the West."

"There are people from the East on my lands?" Sesshomaru asked, shocked, though he didn't show it.

"Yes, I snuck onto your lands and bought some clothes for the family. When they appeared to look the part, I helped them come up with a cover story and found them a home. When they were settled, I left. Needless to say, I'm not exactly Lord Akihiro's favorite person." Kagome finished, noticing that the men were now staring at her with awe.

"That story doesn't help us." A man said, standing up.

"True. Tell me, how many of you have families at home, waiting on your return?" Kagome asked, looking over the group of men. Over half of them raised their hands with looks of longing on their faces.

"My mate was pregnant when I left. I missed the birth of my first daughter." A large man said, gaining Kagome's attention.

"Come here." Kagome ordered, waving her hand slightly to the man. After a slight hesitation, the man made his way to stand beside the tiny woman.

"Now," Kagome continued, "is your family not enough of a motivation to end this war? Do not think about your lord when you fight. Think about whatever motivates you. Think about what you miss and what you would kill to return to. Whether it's your family or your favorite concubine, everyone has something they wish to fight for."

"I miss my dog. I had to give him to my neighbors when I was called away." Another man said, causing a few of the others to laugh.

"There was this concubine named Patricia. She's not from these lands and that accent was enough to have my cock throbbing. She had these large, perfectly round breasts and, Kami, her pussy was exquisite." Another man said, before getting punched and yelled at for speaking that way in front of a lady.

"Believe me, I have heard and seen worse in my lifetime." Kagome laughed, before looking to the man. "Fight for that exquisite pussy. Fight so you may have another taste of what you so desire."

"Yea! We can't let the East beat us! We are the West, and we are stronger than them!" A man yelled, standing up and raising his sword to the sky. More men followed suit with their own yells and raising of their swords. Kagome couldn't help but let out an 'eep' as the ridiculously tall man beside her picked her up and set her small body on his shoulders. He walked through the men, all of them cheering for the random woman who gave them something to fight for.

"She is good." Sesshomaru admitted, watching some of his army finally have hope.

"Yea, she can read people easily, so she tends to know what everyone needs to hear. Although I can tell by the way she looks at you that she has trouble reading you." Youta admitted. Sesshomaru's eyes followed the woman, making sure no danger came from his own men.

"Good, she does not need to read this one." Sesshomaru stated, wondering why he cared so much for her safety.

"You are mistaken. You have just become her new challenge." Youta laughed, before walking away. Sesshomaru watched as his son walked over to the group of men, wondering what his words meant. _New challenge? Why am I her new challenge? What does that even mean?_

Later that night, after all had settled, the patrol, including Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru, Youta, and Kagome, sat around a large fire, eating a few rabbits and sipping on their sake. Kagome sat beside Mikio, the tall man who had placed her on his shoulders earlier.

He had basically become the little woman's personal bodyguard the moment she helped them. He knew how rowdy these men could get and she was a very attractive woman. He was not interested in her that way, but she did not deserve to be mistreated.

"Mikio, you said you have never met your daughter, right?" Kagome asked, pulling Mikio out of his thoughts to focus on her.

"No, Lady Kagome. I do not even know what she looks like." Mikio admitted.

"May I have a drop of your blood?" Kagome asked, looking a tad bit worried. He understood why.

Asking for someone's blood wasn't necessarily a good thing. If your blood landed in the wrong person's hands, it could be used against you. Mikio didn't know why, but he trusted this little woman. With a poke from his sharp claw, a small drop of blood formed on his finger, and he moved his hand towards her.

He watched as her tiny fingers scooped up the drop of blood and rubbed it between her fingers on both hands. She looked up at Mikio and gave a comforting smile before pushing her reiki into her hands. As she pulled her fingers apart, a small pink orb formed between her hands, growing with size until her hands stopped moving.

Mikio gasped at the sight he saw. There, in the middle of the orb, was his mate, rocking their small daughter as she slept. Their son sat at his mother's feet, while she sang a song to comfort her two children.

"That's my family!" Mikio exclaimed, unable to hide the huge smile on his face.

"Your daughter is beautiful. She gets her looks from her mother." Kagome complimented. She let the orb die out, before receiving a crushing hug from Mikio.

"Lady Kagome, can you let me see my family?" A man asked, followed by just about everyone asking.

Once again, Lord Sesshomaru watched as Kagome was surrounded by the men of his army. He had to admit he was pleasantly surprised at that little show of power. It made him wonder just how strong she was.

"Milord, she may be what your army needs." Jaken observed, hating himself for the little crush he had growing for the woman.

"Indeed. With her, the West will not lose." Sesshomaru agreed, before taking a sip of his sake.

"She is beautiful." Jaken whispered, not realizing he had. Sesshomaru looked down at his retainer, inwardly laughing at the awestruck toad.

"Indeed, she is." Sesshomaru said, deciding to tease the little demon. Jaken instantly turned a shade of red the lord hadn't known he could possess. It took everything he had to not laugh outwardly at the little toad.

His eyes turned back towards the miko who was showing his men their families. Not only did she contain an unimaginable amount of power, but she also held the biggest heart he had ever seen. Sesshomaru had to admit that whenever this woman did decide to marry, the man she chose would be lucky to have someone like her.

"Hey, Pops!" Youta said, plopping down beside him.

"Do not call me that, you sound like my half-brother." Sesshomaru growled, glancing towards his son.

"I have an uncle? And what should I call you then?" Youta asked, placing his elbows on his knees.

"You will most likely never meet him. He was banished from my lands. And you can either call this one Lord Sesshomaru…or Father." Sesshomaru answered, not liking how uncomfortable this conversation was making him.

"Why was he banished?" Youta asked.

"I do not wish to speak of it." Sesshomaru answered, taking a large swig of his sake.

"Okay. Ma sure knows how to get into people's hearts, huh?" Youta observed, watching the same scene Sesshomaru was.

"What is so special about Lady Kagome anyway?" Jaken cut in, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"Everything. The biggest thing people notice is just how kind she is. She doesn't really show off her power that much. In fact, she hardly ever uses it. Sometimes I wonder if she hates it. She puts up this front like she is the happiest person on earth, but I see the true her." Youta said, taking the cup of sake from his father and finishing off the last of it. Ignoring the low growl from Sesshomaru, he poured himself some more, and took another sip.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked, grabbing a new cup and taking the bottle of sake from his son.

"Well, there are times at night when she just stares up at the sky. She has never noticed me watching her, but she always looks so sad. She looks as if she is longing for something that she can never have. Then there are times when I find her crying. She, of course, never cries in front of others, but when she is alone, she lets it all go." Youta answered, causing Sesshomaru to look at the woman closely.

He could see it now that his son had pointed it out. The woman's face held the laugh and smile that she wanted everyone to see, but her eyes, her eyes were dull. The blue orbs that should be shining with her happiness held nothing but the sadness and loneliness she kept inside. This look only belonged to a woman who had a past. A past that wanted to be kept secret.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but wonder what caused a woman like her to feel like she does. She has proved her physical strength a few times already, but realizing just how much control this woman had over her emotions showed Sesshomaru just how strong she was. In a way, she was a female version of himself, only kinder. She hid behind her mask, just as he did. Even her son did not truly know her. He couldn't help but wonder if anyone would, and he found himself wanting to. He wanted to know this woman, and every secret she held. If only he knew just how those secrets would affect his life.

-sSs-

Here is Chapter 4. Before, we could see Kagome's curiosity spike, and now, Sesshomaru's has as well. I wonder where it will go from here. Lol. I hope you enjoyed. Please review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

West

Kagome let out a loud groan before promptly sitting on the ground. The group had been traveling nonstop for twelve hours and her human body just couldn't handle it anymore. Her feet screamed at her abuse. Her legs felt numb and weak. Her stomach grumbled every few minutes and overall, she just felt like shit.

"Miko, get up." Sesshomaru ordered, glancing back at the exhausted miko.

This, of course, was a test for the little human woman. He wanted to know just how weak her human body was. Regretfully, he had to admit he was quite surprised by how long she had lasted. She had not complained about her predicament until about an hour ago, and even then, she pushed herself forward. Every day she made it harder and harder for him to see her as human.

"No. I am tired. It is well into the night and I'm not moving any farther. If you wish to continue, be my guest." Kagome snapped, causing him to turn and look at her.

He definitely wasn't used to being denied, but it seemed he would have to get used to it with this little miko. They had been traveling for two weeks, stopping at his patrols as they passed, and quite a few times, the miko had refused his orders. The first time she did so, he had nearly lost his control. His beast demanded that she submit to him, and even now, he still fought against the damn thing.

"We probably should take a break." Youta added, trying to keep his parents from fighting.

He had needed to step in between the two quite a few times. He shuddered at the thought of how they would react if he was not there to keep the peace. When the two finally did go at it, the surrounding areas around them would be damaged beyond repair, and he only hoped everyone would escape in time.

"Human." Sesshomaru insulted, before walking to a tree and sitting in his trademark position: one leg out straight, one knee raised with an arm resting on it.

"Yokai." Kagome retorted, glaring at the demon.

Youta wondered if these two truly hated each other. It wasn't often that they actually got along. It seemed his mother annoyed his father more than the war that was beginning. His father was so cold and emotionless that his mother was determined to make any kind of emotion cross the daiyokai's face. This just went to annoy his father even more.

Shaking his head, Youta made his way to sit beside his mother. She herself had her boots pulled off with one foot bent upward at an awkward angle so she could rub the soreness from it. He couldn't help but laugh at his mother when she let out a soft moan at her own massage.

Youta noticed the way his father's ears twitched slightly at the soft sound his mother made and the way a silent eyebrow rose to hide under his silver bangs. Inwardly laughing, he began to wonder if he could push his two parents together.

Sure, his father had raped his true mother, but at the time, he was being controlled by his beast. While his sire would never admit it, Youta had seen the guilt he sometimes showed whenever the incident was mentioned. He knew, overall, his father would treat his mother with respect and honor. The only problem was, could his father feel _love?_ He had to admit the lord carried an impenetrable mask, but he wondered, just how far did that mask go? Did Sesshomaru have emotions that were just buried deep, or did he truly feel nothing?

The one person that could break through anyone's barrier was Kagome. Youta knew his mother had a knack for getting into people who wanted her to stay out. Quite a few times, he has watched her prove herself to others who believed her to be a weak human. She could gain just about anyone's respect, and he wondered if maybe she could gain his father's love, if he had it to give.

Deciding that he would watch the two a little more closely, he sat back and let the bickering continue. He would see just how deep his father's mask went, just as he would see if his mother could break down that barrier. Soon, he would make his decision on whether he would meddle with their lives, but for now, he would be patient.

The next day, the three were off again and traveling in silence. That is, until a very naughty stick decided to grab a hold of the miko's foot, sending her sprawling into the back of the lord in front of her. In her sudden fall, Sesshomaru had not been prepared for the extra weight and he found himself falling.

Instinct took over the moment he realized the little human was falling as well. He twisted in his tumble and wrapped his arms protectively around the woman before both came to a thud on the ground. Angry and annoyed, he just laid there, not even realizing his hold on the miko who was on his chest, her legs between his much larger ones.

Kagome, on the other hand, was having a hard time holding in her blush. Here she was, laying on top of a _very_ attractive male, his arms wrapped protectively around her. Normally, she would have more control over herself, but for some reason, being in such close proximity to the lord was breaking that control.

Any other time, she would have been completely annoyed at him, to the point where she would have seriously thought about purifying his ass. Now, though, her heart beat frantically, sending hot blood through her veins. Her breathing almost seemed nonexistent as she looked down at his angered face.

The moment he opened his eyes and lifted his head, they both froze. Both were shocked at the pull they suddenly felt looking into the other's eyes, as if they were looking straight into their soul. Gold met blue, and for a few moments, couldn't look away.

Almost instantly, reality came crashing back down on Sesshomaru. He realized his predicament and inwardly growled. Pushing the small woman off of him a little too roughly, he stood and wiped the dirt from his clothing and armor.

"Did you forget how to walk, Miko?" Sesshomaru started, looking at the woman with a face full of disgust. "This one assumes it is common in your old age. Humans were not meant to live as long as you."

Embarrassment forgotten and replaced by a growing anger, Kagome jumped to her feet and stalked to the glowering lord. Her tiny frame forgotten, she pushed herself into Sesshomaru's personal space before shoving a finger into his chest, just above his armor.

"You jerk! You act like you never trip and fall or get your foot stuck on a tree root!" She yelled, not caring or noticing the red tint forming in the daiyokai's eyes.

"You are correct. I know how to walk, Miko. When we return to the shiro, this one will have a servant train you on such things." Sesshomaru replied calmly, even though that was the last thing he felt.

The entire time, Youta watched with barely concealed amusement. This was what he had been looking for. This was the sign that he needed. The moment the two looked at each other, their eyes meeting, his answers were met. His father most definitely held emotions and his mother was the one who could bring them out. Yes, it was time he began to play his part. Now, he just needed to plan. When he was finished, the two would be together and nothing would break them apart.

-sSs-

"So this is your shiro?" Kagome asked, looking down at the huge building below her. The three stood at the top of a hill, their gazes trailing over the roof of the place Sesshomaru called home.

"Indeed. Come, you must meet the council." he answered before walking forward. Rolling her eyes, Kagome followed the cold lord, the entire time grumbling about a temptation to zap him, not realizing the two demons could hear her, both amused at her whispered threats.

In a matter of moments, they walked through the front gates and Kagome was in awe. She had to admit, so far, this place was beautiful. She couldn't help but look around curiously at the outside of the palace. Vines covered the walls, showing just how long this place has been here. It was only one story, but the roofs stood tall enough to hold Sesshomaru's true form.

Continuing to follow him into the palace, Kagome was struck speechless. Inside, the floors consisted of polished marble. White and black swirled together and shined so much, she could see her reflection on the floor. The walls held various paintings. Some consisted of landscapes while others consisted of family portraits.

Doing a swirl around to take in the entire room, she didn't notice the golden eyes following her. Without realizing it, Sesshomaru had been nervous about her reaction to his home. It was almost as if he wished for her to find it acceptable. The look on her face told him all he needed.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said, making her way to her lord, her husband following behind.

"Sango." Sesshomaru acknowledged. "Summon the council immediately."

"Yes, milord." Sango replied, giving the still-spinning woman a look before turning with a chuckle.

"Ma." Youta called, noticing that many people were stopping to stare at his mother.

Hearing her son's voice, Kagome snapped her attention to him. As his eyes looked at everyone staring at her, she realized how silly she must have looked. Blushing and fidgeting her hands together, she turned to Sesshomaru who held a bit of amusement in his eyes.

"Sorry, this place is just so beautiful." Kagome whispered, her blush growing.

"Your compliment is appreciated. Come, we will introduce you to my council. This one will then escort you to your rooms where you can freshen up for dinner." Sesshomaru informed before turning and heading towards the designated room.

When he entered, he was pleased to see everyone was already present. He motioned for Kagome and his son to sit in the empty chairs. He noticed his father's eyes instantly focusing on the pup. Obviously that would be a more important topic than the miko.

"Sesshomaru." Touga stated, not removing his eyes from Youta.

"Father." Sesshomaru replied, sitting down at the head of the large table.

"Explain your heir." Touga demanded, finally looking to his son.

"I do believe introductions are in order first." Sesshomaru retorted, already annoyed.

"Indeed, but you will explain." Touga confirmed, making him bristle. He turned to Kagome and Youta before holding his hand out to point at each member in the room.

"This is my father, Touga, former Lord of the West, Sango, the demon slayer, and her husband, the monk, Miroku. The farthest one on the table is Shou. He is my general and runs my army alongside Sango. Takako runs over battle plans and thinks of any possible tactics that can be used. Yamato is the eldest inu daiyokai in existence." Sesshomaru introduced, each member giving a slight nod as their lord called their names.

"This is Lady Kagome. Her son, and my heir, Youta, is the male beside her." Sesshomaru continued, ignoring all of the curious glances directed towards him.

"Now, explain." Touga snapped, his anger evident.

"Seventeen years ago, I was captured by a female's heat. This one thought he had stopped in time but realized a few weeks ago, that wasn't so. His mother decided she did not want to raise the pup on her own so she left him in the care of Lady Kagome." Sesshomaru informed, glad that his two new travel companions made it seem as if he wasn't lying. His father stared at him for a moment before turning his gaze to the young woman.

"You are a miko, yet you took in a yokai infant?" He asked, making Kagome give a curt nod.

"Yes. I am not like other mikos. I do not see humans or demons. I only see a living creature who needs help." Kagome answered, not backing down from the questioning gazes she received.

"You're the powerful being that we were looking for!" Sango exclaimed, her eyes going wide in realization. Suddenly, all eyes were on the small miko.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru has explained that he needs my assistance, and I have given my allegiance to the West." Kagome replied.

"You're just a human! What could you possibly do?" Yamato screeched, making it very obvious that he still hated humans.

"I may be human, but I am strong." Kagome defended, her blue eyes lighting up with the fire she felt at his words.

"How can a human be strong?" Shou asked, actually curious.

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru, silently asking permission to show everyone. Receiving a curt nod, she turned back to the people in front of her. She let go of her aura and watched everyone's reactions as her aura flooded the room.

Touga's eyes lit up in excitement at the feel of the small woman's power. Sango and Miroku gave each other a look of relief, both believing that this woman was exactly what the West needed. Shou and Takako both scooted back a little at the feel of Kagome's purification power. Yamato just about fell out of his chair considering she had sent her aura barreling towards him.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep the smirk off of his face at the old inu's reaction. If he had a choice, he would have had the male removed from his council. He caused more problems than he needed to. If his father did not think Yamato was needed, the older demon would have been removed.

To remove someone from the council required a vote. Everyone would have to agree, which is why, when someone is introduced to the council, it is important that it is thought about carefully first. If you make the wrong decision, you could be stuck with it.

Touga noticed the first smirk he had seen on his son in years. His eyes glanced between the small female and Sesshomaru, and he couldn't help but grin evilly on the inside. He had been worried for his son and his lack of emotion. Every lord needed a lady to rule, and everyone knew this…except his son. His son believed having a mate would weaken him, and Touga had worried that he would never have grandpups because of it.

That thought made his eyes trail towards his son's heir, his grandson. It was a shock to learn of his existence but Touga could not deny that he was thrilled. Now he just needed to gage just how compatible the woman and his son were. Then maybe he could use his meddling skills and get the two to love one another. She was powerful, after all, and just may be strong enough to catch his son's eye.

"I believe we can all agree that the little miko is powerful. I accept her help as, I'm sure, the rest of you do." Touga said, causing the table to look at him. "I believe you two may be tired. Knowing my son, he most likely pushed you to your limits, if not further."

"You have no idea!" Kagome scoffed. Sesshomaru cut her a glance, shouting his annoyance, and Touga smirked inwardly again.

"Well, I am sure my son will kindly escort you to your room. Youta, do you feel up for a walk with me? I just found out I have a grandson, and I wish to pick your brain a little." Touga said, taking his eyes from the small woman.

"Sure." Youta answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Excellent. Son, was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"No, you are all dismissed. Lady Kagome, follow me." Sesshomaru said before standing and exiting.

Touga watched as Kagome rolled her eyes before standing and jogging to catch up with him. Everyone else left, going their own ways. Touga caught his grandson's eyes, and he could see the mischief in them as he watched his father and mother walking down the halls.

"Youta, I wish to know more about you." Touga started before walking out of the room.

"There's not much to tell, really." Youta answered, following after his grandfather. "I was born seventeen years ago. My mother took me in and raised me. We lived in a kitsune village my entire life until I decided I wished to meet my father. Mother has taught me a lot about being an inu, but there are still some things that she can't teach."

"That was a smart reason to search out your father. I am surprised that a human miko knows anything of the ways of demons." Touga admitted.

"Well, you'll see soon enough, but Ma acts more demon than human. She has spent most of her life surrounded by demons because she does not age." Youta informed, catching Touga off guard.

 _So the little miko does not age. Just another good thing, for, if my plans work, my son will not have to watch his mate die._

"Interesting. How well does she handle my son?"

" _That_ is interesting." Youta laughed. "The two fight like cats and dogs. They push each other's buttons more than I have ever seen two people do. It's almost as if they enjoy it."

"Hm, so they hate each other?"

"Oh, no. It's the opposite actually. They are completely attracted to one another, but they hide behind hate. It seems they both have masks that cover the truth." Youta replied, looking thoughtful.

"You seem as if you wish for the two to become one?" Touga asked, wondering if he may have someone to help in his scheming.

"Well, Ma deserves to be happy. It seems as if Father also secretly wishes for that type of love but hides it. The two want the same thing but fight it. If they get together in the end and both are happy, then so be it. If they happen to need a little push, I will give them a shove." Youta answered, noticing the very wide grin on his grandfather's face.

"I like you, Boy. We will get along just fine." Touga said, smacking his grandson on the shoulder. Between the two of them, Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't stand a chance.

-sSs-

Here's Chapter 5. I wonder what Touga and Youta have planned, or if their plans will even work. I hope you enjoy.

Just as a warning. I gained a beta (kamillalove) and she has been kind enough to go over past chapters I have posted which means when those chapters are finished, I will be posting them. I wanted to let you all know that when your alerts keep going off like crazy, it is because I am updating the edited chapters. I will make sure when I do this to post a new chapter as well.

I do not own Inuyasha.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Plans

"InuYasha!" The snake yelled, sitting on his throne.

None of his plans were working, and the damn half-breed was the cause of it. The lord was beginning to lose his patience, and if he didn't get what he wanted soon, he would start maiming people just to relieve his boredom.

"Yes, Lord Akihiro?" InuYasha said, walking into the throne room and bowing before the snake. His ears twitched in nervousness, already expecting the lord's wrath. InuYasha often wondered why he stayed and put up with this demon, but then he would remember he was paying for that _bitch's_ meddling. If she hadn't taken his damn kid, none of this would be happening.

"Why has the West not declared war?" Akihiro asked, looking at the hanyou in disgust.

"I am not sure. I figured my bastard brother would have gotten tired of your troops by now." InuYasha admitted, his eyes not leaving the dirty floor.

"Is it not your job to make him attack? I which to go to war with the West and destroy that arrogant bastard!" The lord yelled, throwing his golden cup at the kneeling man, who flinched but knew better than to dodge. If the lord wanted you punished, you were punished. InuYasha was just lucky that it was a cup this time.

"I will fix it." InuYasha stated, making sure his voice stayed calm. He really hated this lord. It was times like these that he wished he had never been banished or that his bastard brother had never been born. His life would be so much better if he was an only child.

"Yes, you will. You leave tonight. Go to your old home and kill someone. Make sure they know you did it." Akihiro ordered, making InuYasha's head snap up.

"I've been banished. Why can't you just declare war on the West? You would win anyway." InuYasha asked, horrified at the thought of returning.

"I do not care if you have been banished. If you want your whore to remain untouched by me, this is what you will do." The snake snapped, his slithery tongue flicking out of his mouth. "As for your other question: if I attack the West unprovoked, the other lands will assume I will attack them as well. While that is true, I want to have the element of surprise. The West is the strongest land, and if I can take it down, I can easily take the others."

"You are brilliant, my lord." InuYasha mumbled, trying to appease the disgusting demon.

"This I already know. Be gone by tonight. Now leave me be." The lord said, dismissing the hanyou.

InuYasha rose to his feet and, with a low bow, made his way from the throne room. His anger was through the roof, and he really felt like going back and ripping that snake's head off. While he sometimes missed his home, he never wanted to return. He never wanted to see his father or brother again.

His brother was a bastard that had exiled him just because he enjoyed a struggling woman. The damn ice prick had walked in on him taking a woman, and InuYasha had been kind enough to offer a piece. He didn't mind threesomes and had thought that maybe it could be a way to break the ice with his sibling.

Of course, Sesshomaru had taken one look at the crying female and flipped. The roar he let out had been so loud, it had broken a glass cup sitting on his nightstand. He had begun yelling about honor and being a disgrace to the Taisho bloodline.

He had created such a scene that their old man showed up. That is what upset InuYasha the most. He had disappointed his father. He could care less about his brother or the council, but the look that had been in his father's eyes still haunts him to this day, and it has already been over one-hundred years.

Sure, he probably shouldn't force himself on women, but by the end of it, they are always begging for more. InuYasha didn't understand why everyone looked down on him because of it. They're just women, and they're not that important. Sure, they say no at first, but by the end of it, every woman he takes cums all over him, so they don't truly mean no.

"Kikyou!" InuYasha snapped as he walked into his chambers. He needed some kind of tension release to keep his anger under control. The last thing he needed was for his black blood to take over.

"In here, InuYasha." The woman called, making him growl. He followed her voice and found her stepping out of the spring.

With one look at her, he slapped the back of his hand across her face, causing her to slam down to the floor. He watched as she held her cheek and attempted to sit up. She had a look of pure hatred on her face, and he could smell the tears she refused to let fall.

"When I call, you come. I do not need to search you out!" He snapped, not caring about how this woman felt towards him. This was his mate, and she was to do as she was told.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He leaned down and grabbed her roughly by the hair. He pulled her to her knees, ignoring her cry of pain before pushing her face into his crotch.

"Suck me off." He ordered. He didn't release her hair as she untied the string holding up his pants. He wasn't even hard at the moment but the bitch will change that.

He closed his eyes the moment she took him into her mouth. She was good, he would admit that, but he had also had better, namely the bitch that got him into this mess. It had been over a hundred years since he last saw her.

When she left him, he had tried to find her but was unsuccessful. When they had talked, they never really mentioned who they truly were. He had never told her of his ties to the West, and she had never told him of her past. Even so, he had quickly fallen in love with the woman. He wanted her more than he wanted anything else.

But, even with his love, there were things he was unwilling to give up. Sex with other women was one of them. There was no way he could ever be happy with just one pussy. The moment she found out, she had gone crazy, claiming he didn't love her and that he was just a piece of trash.

He, of course, hadn't taken well to her threats or insults so he had showed her who was boss. He had shown her exactly why he enjoyed women fighting beneath him. Some people might call it rape, but he just saw it as rough sex. She, however, was the one woman who hadn't enjoyed his treatment. No matter what he did, he hadn't been able to get the whore off so he had given up and hit her instead for being stubborn.

He had left her crying in a ball to go and find her sister, Kikyou. Kikyou was always submissive towards him, no matter how he acted. He could do anything he wanted, and she would never question him. She was the perfect mate. However, she wasn't the one he wanted. After all of these years, he still thought about that bitch. Kagome.

She was still his. She still belonged to him, and when he finally found her, he would never let her leave again. He would make sure she understood that he was her alpha. He would make sure she loved him, just as much as he loved her. He would get his Kagome back.

With one last suck, Kikyou milked his cock dry. He pulled out just before he came, causing his seed to coat her face. She flinched and scowled at the warm, thick liquid that was dripping to the floor. He knew she hated when he did this, which is exactly why he chose to do it.

"You don't deserve to taste my seed. Instead, you will receive it like the whore you are." InuYasha said, putting his dick back into his pants and tying the string. "Get yourself cleaned up. We leave for the West in an hour."

-sSs-

"Lady Kagome!" A small child yelled, running up to the woman.

Kagome laughed before picking up the child and twirling around. She had to admit that she had never been to a place so inviting before. Sure, she had traveled the world, but the West just seemed to welcome her.

Every now and again, she would come across someone who questioned her for being human, but a few conversations later and she had that person laughing in the palm of her hand. She didn't care if she was hated, but she didn't want to be disliked because of her species. If anyone thought less of her for that reason, she was quick to change their mind. Luckily, she didn't really have to worry about that here.

"Hello, Tarou. How are you and your parents?" Kagome asked, looking at the young boy. She had never thought that she would see him again, but a few days ago, as she had traveled through the town, she had run into him and his family. After she helped them escape to the West, she had wanted to check on them but was worried that if she did, she would bring too much attention to the family.

In truth, she was surprised to see him so small, but his parents explained that while his mother was pregnant, she had been malnourished. She never received the proper nutrients she needed, causing her son to be permanently small. His sister, which was who Kagome had rescued, had already grown and was mated to another.

"We're all doing great!" The boy answered, freezing suddenly as he looked behind the woman holding him.

Kagome noticed his reaction and turned around. Lord Sesshomaru was walking towards them, his eyes glued to the miko with curiosity. Kagome giggled at the boy slightly before setting him on the ground. She patted his head and he gave a large smile before running towards his parents.

"Who was the boy?" The lord asked, ignoring all of the looks from his people.

"Just an old friend." Kagome replied, beginning to walk through the town marketplace.

"Why do you refuse to answer my questions?" Sesshomaru continued, still trailing behind her.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" She retorted, smirking slightly as she paid a merchant for a single apple. She began walking again, munching on the fruit.

Sesshomaru had never been so intrigued by a woman before. He asked questions which never truly got answered. She would give roundabout replies but never what he wanted to hear. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, and he wondered if she would ever let him in.

He wasn't looking for an emotional relationship, or any relationship, for that matter. He just wanted his curiosity sated. He wanted his questions answered, and she was making it extremely difficult. He was now forced to follow the woman around to try and get what he wanted by observing her.

This wasn't so bad. He didn't mind the company of the miko. What he hated were the comments from his father. Touga always seemed to stick his nose where it didn't belong and he was once again trying with the miko. After demanding he refrain from doing such things and threatening his life, Sesshomaru finally got his father to stop trying to pin him and the miko together. As if the lord would ever take a mate.

"This one would not need to ask so many questions if you would simply answer them." Sesshomaru stated, looking bored although he was slightly amused.

Kagome was just about skipping through the town, looking at everything the merchants had to sell. She would stop and look at quite a few of them, and even if she didn't buy anything, she complimented the product and told others that if she needed such a thing, she would love to have it. This, of course, sent people running towards the merchants, and they suddenly had trouble keeping up with all of the orders.

"Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, if I were to answer all of your questions, would you leave me alone?" Kagome asked, throwing her leftover apple into a cart full of recycled fruit that was most likely going to be used to feed pigs.

"Indeed." He answered, somehow a little upset at her question. Did she wish for him to leave her be? He watched as her face furrowed a bit before the smile was placed back on.

"Then I won't answer any of your questions. I find you amusing, Lord Sesshomaru. Where would my fun go if you stopped following me around like a lost puppy?" Kagome teased, turning her head over her shoulder and giving him a warm smile.

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening slightly. Seeing the miko like that, so carefree, so happy, so beautiful…it did something to him, and he wasn't sure what. The way her blue eyes sparkled, the way her black hair fell down her back, occasionally dancing with the breeze as it blew past her. The sight of her made even his beast purr with delight.

Inwardly shaking his thoughts away, he began following the woman again, her words still lingering in his mind. _She likes it when I follow her? Although I do not see myself as a lost puppy, more like…a curious dog. Still, she enjoys my company. At least I'm not completely alone with that. Maybe she can become more than an ally, maybe a…friend._

"Are you coming, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome called, making the lord realize that his steps were extremely slow. He picked up his pace and quickly caught up to the woman. He walked behind her, unconsciously protecting her.

"Miko, who is this family you snuck onto my lands?" Sesshomaru asked, watching as she bought a small kimono, one that would fit a child. Without answering, she took off running, causing the lord a small amount of alarm. He quickly followed, refusing to run in front of his people. He could not let anyone see his control breaking.

When he caught up to her, he was surprised at what he found. A small little girl, dressed in rags, was holding up the new kimono with excitement all over her face. A woman, who also looked very poor, was clutching on to the miko and shedding tears of appreciation. He watched as Kagome reached into her pocket and discreetly pulled out a pouch full of coins. She placed it in the woman's hand, who began to cry even more.

Sesshomaru could understand why Kagome had been secretive about passing along the money. While the West was well off, there were still those who weren't. This family was most likely alone. The husband either had died or was a drunk. What he couldn't understand was why she did it. Sure, the family needed help, but you couldn't save them all, so why try?

"Miko." Sesshomaru called, causing the woman to release the smaller woman. The miko waved to them before turning back towards him.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked, her smile sending shivers down his spine.

"Why do you help others? You cannot save them all." He asked, watching as she sighed slightly.

"I know that." Kagome answered, beginning to walk again. "But if I see someone who needs help, and I can offer what they need, why not do it? I am not better than them."

"But you are a high-class miko. In a sense, you are royalty." Sesshomaru argued, his eyes screaming his confusion.

"I am now, but I wasn't always like that. There was a time that I was a merchant's daughter, trying to make it in a place not meant for women." Kagome admitted, making the lord's eyes bore into her back. It seems every day he learned something about her that made him want to know more.

"Wow!" The miko exclaimed, taking off running again. The lord inwardly sighed at this childish side of Kagome before catching up to her.

She was looking at a beautiful kimono, and her eyes glowed as she looked at it. He had to admit that, if she were to wear it, it would complement her complexion very well. She sighed before releasing the material and looking over at the merchant with a smile.

"Would you like to try it on?" The merchant asked as the miko began to turn and walk away.

"I would love to, but I probably shouldn't. I don't have any money." Kagome admitted, looking up at the kimono again.

"You gave away all of your coins?" The lord asked, completely caught off guard by her generosity.

"Well, yea. This kimono, while extremely beautiful, is something I _want_. If I had kept my money, I would have easily bought it. But they will use that money on something they _need._ I feel that they deserve it more than I do." Kagome answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a minute longer before reaching into a pocket in his kimono and pulling out a few coins. He grabbed the kimono off the rack and handed it to the surprised miko as he gave the money to the merchant.

"I didn't ask you to do that." Kagome whispered, looking up into his golden eyes.

"This one knows." He replied, having to turn away from her blue orbs. He was shocked when she suddenly let out a squeal and wrapped her arms around his waist. He just looked down at her, holding his arms out at his side, unsure of what to do.

She released him after a few seconds and ran into the makeshift dressing rooms the merchant had available. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and smoothed out the invisible wrinkles in his kimono. He could feel the eyes of his people on him and hear their whispers. The moment Kagome returned to his side, he would have to put her in her place. She should not touch his person so freely.

All thoughts of punishment flew out of his head when his eyes fell on the small woman. She was gorgeous. The kimono fit her perfectly, as if it had been made for her. The dark blue fabric had lighter blue swirls, and they seemed to make her eyes pop. Her dark hair fell partially over her shoulder, the darkness of it contrasting with her new clothing.

"I love it. Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said, smiling up at the stunned lord.

"Hn."

While it was an unintelligent answer, at the moment, that was all he could muster. Somehow, seeing her this way had fried his brain, and he wasn't even sure what was going on anymore. Where was he again? He inwardly shook his head, trying to get back some of his composure, his eyes never leaving the miko as she continued walking through the marketplace. _What is this woman doing to me?_

-sSs-

So these little filler chapters are going to be really important. Not just because of InuYasha but also because of Kagome. You will find out later on in the story why they are so important. If you can guess, you get brownie points.

I do not own InuYasha.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Battle

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yelled, running through the halls, attempting to find his lord. He had been searching for a good ten minutes and had yet to succeed. Where could his lord be at such a drastic time? Finally, as the toad rounded a corner, he set his eyes on Lord Sesshomaru and the ever-beautiful Lady Kagome.

"Lord Sesshomaru, one of our patrols is being attacked!" Jaken screeched, skidding to a stop beside the two nobles in front of him.

"Where?" Sesshomaru snarled, his eyes flashing red. At this point, Youta came running in with his grandfather, both curious as to what the commotion was.

"On the northern border! They are dressed as the northern army, but it is clear it is the East. They are trying to trick us!" Jaken informed.

"Youta!" Kagome called, waiting on her son. He gave a quick nod before crouching down slightly. Kagome wasted no time, climbing onto his back and seating herself.

"Jaken, send a patrol there and make it quick." Sesshomaru ordered before turning and running out of the shiro, his father, son, and Lady Kagome following behind.

Lord Sesshomaru was glad to see that his son could keep up with their speed, even while carrying the miko. When his son did come of age, he would be a formidable opponent, and Sesshomaru thanked the Kami Youta was on his side.

It didn't take long, at the speeds they were running, for the sharp metallic clang of swords clashing to be heard. At a command from his mother, Youta gained a burst of speed and ran under a large tree. Without her son stopping, Kagome reached up and grabbed a lower branch, dangling for a second before climbing up and disappearing from everyone's sight.

Lord Sesshomaru ignored the woman, believing she was hiding from the battle, and dove into the middle of the clashing forces. His claws tore at the unsuspecting warriors as they fought against his men. He was so engrossed with the battle, he forgot the number one rule in a fight: always watch your back.

Luckily, a tiny miko was watching it for him. She had climbed to the top of the tree, thankful for its thick branches. She was able to stand high enough to look out over the entire field. A small bit of panic flowed through her as she watched an opposing warrior stalk towards her lord and, without thought, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver, knocked her bow, and released.

She couldn't use any purifying energy due to how close Lord Sesshomaru was, but her aim was deadly. There was a sickening thud that had the lord turning around just in time to see the demon falling to the ground, an arrow sticking out of his heart.

His eyes twisted up and met with the small miko, surprised at what her human brain had thought of. She was mostly hidden in the leaves of the tree and high enough she could view the whole battle. With a nod of his head saying his thanks, he saw her turn from him and begin firing into the hordes of men.

 _She is impressive!_ Was the lord's only thought as he turned back to the battle. Kagome, on the other hand, saw the new danger approaching. If it wasn't taken down quick, all of the men on the battlefield would be burned alive. The Eastern Lord knew no bounds. He would sacrifice his own men for the thrill of battle.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, knowing the lord could hear her, as she began to jump from tree to tree. "There is a dragon approaching!"

The lord himself let out a snarl at the news. Dragons were hard to overcome. Their scales were built-in armor, stronger than even the one he currently wore. The only place of weakness these demons had was a tiny spot on the back of its neck. Without the rest of his forces, he could not bring the creature down.

A flash of black and pink caught his eye, and he looked up to see the miko jumping from tree to tree. Farther out, a black dot, most likely the dragon, was quickly approaching. Snarling, Sesshomaru quickly took care of the men surrounding him with a flick of his wrist and his poison whip.

"Ma!" Youta yelled, running past the lord, his eyes having just caught sight of his mother's flying form.

"That foolish woman!" Sesshomaru growled, attempting to reach her but unable to move because of more men.

The entire time he fought, he kept his senses on the woman. She had launched herself out of the tree just as Youta started running towards her. What he did not expect was for her to jump on the dragon's back. Her feet dangled down the side while her hands attempted to clutch at anything to bring herself on top of the creature.

"What is she doing?" Touga yelled, coming to stand beside his son. "She's going to get herself killed!"

Kagome, on the other hand, knew exactly what she was doing. Her jump would have been perfect if the branch she had leapt off of had not broken under her feet. The loss of momentum had caused her to lose a few inches off of her jump which was why she was now dangling on the side of the dragon.

The dragon, of course, noticed her and immediately began to try and bite her to get her to release her hold and fall to the ground below. Ignoring the fangs that bit her, Kagome grabbed a hold of the creature's mane and pulled herself up the rest of the way.

Taking a moment to look at the bleeding wound on her arm, she groaned. For the most part, her arm was now useless. There was no way she would be able to draw back the string on her bow. She would just have to be more brutal.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver with her good arm, she raised it above her head and slammed it down on the dragon's weak spot. Blood gushed from the wound as the dragon roared out its rage. Stopping in midflight, the dragon began desperately trying to get the small woman off of his back before she did more damage.

Kagome, on the other hand, had no intention of leaving. Yanking the arrow out of the demon's neck, she slammed it back in again, this time giving it a small twist, not stopping until blood completely covered her tiny hand. With another howl from the demon, she twisted the arrow once more, her stomach churning at the sound of something snapping.

Instantly, the dragon went limp under her, and they both began a quick decent to the earth below. Knowing that, no matter what, it was going to hurt when she hit the ground, she stood on the dead dragon's back, preparing herself for the only thing that would save her life.

Just before they hit the ground, Kagome leapt from its back, landing and rolling to a stop a few feet away. The impact knocked the breath out of her, and she was forced to lay there for a few seconds, attempting to regain her breath.

In the fall, her bow had broken and she was now only left with her sword. Using such a weapon would not be easy to do with her injured arm. Finally taking in her first gasp of breath in what felt like hours, she lifted her head and noticed three men running towards her.

With a groan, she pushed herself to her feet and drew her sword, effectively blocking the first attack of the men. Her blood dripped to the ground and she knew she would soon be losing her energy. Cursing the Eastern Lord for his games, she quickly ended the life of one of the men before turning on another.

Youta quickly spotted his mother's predicament and dashed towards her side, his claws tearing the throats out of the two men attempting to kill her. Taking a quick glance over her panting form as she gave him a look full of thanks, he noticed the way she held her arm to her stomach and knew she had been injured.

Just then, Sesshomaru's patrol arrived and quickly jumped into the battle. Youta grabbed his mother and threw her onto his back. Together, they rejoined the battle, him using his claws while she used her sword. The entire time, he had to ignore the smell of her blood due to her injured arm being wrapped around his shoulder for support.

He had never wanted to see his mother battle but seeing her injured was much worse. If he had any say, he would never allow her to fight again. This was his mother, a woman. It doesn't matter how strong she is, she should never have to go to war. If only he had the power to stop her.

"Retreat!" An eastern warrior yelled, realizing that there was no way they could defeat the West this time. Even with the East's retreat, the West did not relent. They took out who they could, ensuring that the East got the message.

Finally realizing that the battle was over, Kagome let go of her son and fell to the ground panting. She would live, but that did not mean she wasn't feeling the effects of the battle. Along with the pain, fatigue began to set itself deep within her.

"Kami, it's been too long." She breathed, getting a chuckle from her son even though he was still deeply worried for his mother.

Before either one of them noticed, or even had a chance to stop it, Lord Sesshomaru himself stomped over to the miko, grabbed her by the front of her shirt, and held her up. Her hands instantly covered his as her feet dangled off the ground. He wasn't hurting her, and she could still breathe, but the anger in his eyes scared her. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but his eyes screamed of something she wasn't sure of.

"You are a foolish woman!" The lord yelled, snarling at the tiny miko. By now, quite a few people were surrounding the scene, Jaken and Touga included.

"What did I do?" Kagome snapped.

"You launched yourself at a dragon! You got yourself injured! My troops could have taken that demon!" He growled, pulling the miko closer to his face, making her see just how angry her actions caused him to be.

"Your troops were not here yet, Lord Sesshomaru. Had they been, I wouldn't have needed to take him down. If I had waited, we all would have died." Kagome snarled back, using her years of raising an inu to show the lord she would not back down.

"You could have gotten yourself killed." He snarled, his eyes softening slightly.

The sight of it caused Kagome to gasp slightly. He had been worried for her. He had watched as she was attacked, then fell to the earth, and he felt fear for her. What was happening to this cold lord to cause such a thing?

"Were you worried for me, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome teased. Instantly, the lord's hold on her released, sending her crashing to the ground. Kagome groaned and rubbed her backside as she glared up at the smirking lord.

"You have pledged your allegiance to the West. What good would you be if you died at the first battle? Pathetic human!" Sesshomaru insulted, turning away from the woman and walking away.

"Well, you're just…a…a…Kami, you're just a fucking jerk!" Kagome screamed, at her wit's end with the cold lord.

His footing faltered at her words, but he quickly continued to walk away. Sesshomaru was confused, more so than he ever was before. He had actually been truly worried for the miko. When he had seen the dragon bite her arm, and the smell of her blood had reached his nose, his beast had started struggling to break free.

Then, as she had begun her descent to the earth on top of the dead dragon, his heart had stopped beating for a moment. There was no way she would survive that fall, but once again, her human brain proved to be smarter than most. She had launched herself away at the last second, cutting the impact of the fall in half.

Lord Sesshomaru had never felt like this before, and he wasn't sure why he was now. The only thing he knew was he didn't like it. He was legendary for his control, and somehow she was breaking it. He needed to stop this before it went any further. He wasn't sure what further would consist of, but he knew he didn't want it.

-sSs-

A few hours later, crickets chirped all around the camp. Due to the amount of injured, Sesshomaru had ordered that his army rest for the night before they made the return journey home. His anger and irritation only grew as the miko ran around, helping every injured demon she could.

Normally this wouldn't bother him, and he was thankful for her healing skills, but she had refused to look at her arm until everyone else was healed. The scent of her blood still tickled his sensitive nose, and his beast was clawing to get out and lick her wound clean.

When she ran past him again, he growled deeply. It was as if she was teasing him with her actions, but he knew she wasn't, her mind too focused on healing the others. He dropped his gaze to the ground, attempting to look away from the miko.

What he saw surprised him. There, in front of him, were a few drops of blood. He realized that the miko was still bleeding. In all of her running around, her wounds had yet to have the chance to heal. He growled again and looked up just as Kagome was about to run past him again.

His hand snaked out and grabbed her injured wrist before yanking her to the ground in front of him. She let out a hiss of pain as he pushed up her sleeve to reveal the deep puncture wounds from the dragon's fangs. Blood still oozed from the not-so-small holes, and his eyes flicked towards hers.

"I had thought you to be smart, Miko. Was I wrong?" He asked, noticing the way her eyes flickered in anger.

"What have I done now to piss you off?" She asked, not caring of her vulgar words. She never really cussed unless provoked, and his outburst earlier provoked her more than she ever had been before.

"How do you expect to be any use to me if you lose your arm due to infection?" He growled, his eyes flickering around to the men around him. No one was paying him any attention so he decided to give in to his beast's demands.

The moment his tongue touched her wounded skin, Kagome tensed, expecting pain. Instead, she was rewarded with an almost numbing sensation as his saliva and semi-rough tongue cleaned her wounds. She watched, amazed, as, with each lick, the holes seemed to get smaller.

Sesshomaru himself was struggling. The moment he had gotten the first taste of her blood, his beast had begun to howl in the back of his mind. Her blood tasted of pure power and sent shockwaves straight to his cock. He had never been aroused like this before, and he had no choice but to block his scent to keep his predicament secret.

He very much wanted to take her somewhere secluded and make her his. He wanted to feel her small body beneath him, mewling and squirming at his touch. He wanted to taste her skin when not covered in blood, as well as other places he imagined were just as delectable. He wanted to feel her walls wrapped around his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

He wanted everything that he shouldn't have, just from the taste of this woman's blood. He knew he could quickly become addicted. If he were to ever taste her in any other way, he would be lost and never found again.

When he was sure her wounds were healed, he released her arm quickly, almost as if her skin had burned him. He watched as she examined her arm before holding it to her chest. He felt disgusted at himself for semi-losing control, and now this little woman was witness to his shame.

Kagome, on the other hand, took his disgust as something different. She had studied inus and knew they had a taste for blood. If they did not like the blood they were tasting, that meant they truly despised the person it was coming from.

The look of disgust on his face, right after he finished cleaning her wounds, told her all she needed to know. What she didn't understand was why his rejection hurt her so badly. He wasn't even considered a friend. He was an ally who she was fighting for. Nothing more. Pushing herself to her feet and dashing away, she suddenly couldn't wait for this war to be over so she could go home and return to the easy peace of the kitsune village.

Neither one noticed the angry golden eyes hiding in the shadows. They never noticed the glittering of white fangs as he silently snarled or the way his white fluffy ears fell flat to his head in his rage. The miko was his, and he would get her back.

-sSs-

I do not own InuYasha.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Confrontation

Kagome panted as, once again, the East army took off running. A battle had been fought and very quickly won. To Kagome's delight, the patrol that had met their call was the one she had originally met. Mikio, the insanely tall yokai, had been so ecstatic, he had picked up the miko and embraced her in a back-breaking hug, not even caring that they were in the middle of a battle.

Now, Kagome watched as the East retreated once again. When she was sure they were far enough away, she grabbed an arrow from her quiver and notched her bow. She held the string tight, allowing her reiki to pool into the small weapon, before finally releasing at her target.

As she expected, she hit her mark: the ground right in the middle of the retreating men. The army behind her assumed she had missed, but in a matter of seconds, they were shielding their eyes from the bright explosion that literally obliterated the enemy.

Not even the crickets dared to make a sound as everyone stared at the tiny miko. She was filled with so much power, they wondered how her body could even hold it all. When she was sure her targets were destroyed, she lowered her bow and finally began to regulate her breathing.

"I never get tired of seeing you in action, Ma." Youta said, walking up to stand beside the woman who raised him.

"At least I didn't get hurt this time." She scoffed, turning to face a somewhat aggravated demon lord.

"Why is it that you can take out multiple demons with one arrow when they are running, but during the actual battle, you seem to forget you are even a miko?" Sesshomaru asked, his anger rising. "Had you done that from the start, my army would have been unharmed."

"Had I done that from the start, your army would be dead right along with them." Kagome replied, brushing past the lord. "I guess you forgot your army is yokai as well."

Ever since he had healed her wounds, Kagome had pulled away from the lord. She knew how he truly felt towards her and felt that there was no point in pretending. He didn't like her, and that was okay, but she was not going to kiss his ass just because he was a lord.

Seething, she made her way towards the edge of the clearing and plopped down on the ground. He had no right to question her actions. Not only was his army not even hurt, but he had no control over her reiki. That was her energy. She didn't tell him what to do with his poison, and he couldn't tell her what to do with her reiki.

Noticing the very male on her thoughts approaching, she didn't even try to hide the unhappy groan that left her lips. She turned her head from him, not noticing the faltering in his steps as that annoyed sound hit his ears.

Sesshomaru was utterly confused with the woman. Just a few weeks ago, she was skipping around the market saying how much she enjoyed his company. Kami, she had even hugged him. Now all of a sudden, she seemed to hate his presence. Something about her actions angered him. He hadn't done anything to deserve her cold shoulder.

"Miko, I was not finished speaking to you." He stated, trying to keep his voice calm.

"You're mistaken, Lord Sesshomaru. It was I that was finished talking to you." She replied, not noticing the way his lip curled over his fangs, showing the glistening pearls.

"Miko." He warned, clenching his fists together.

"Do not start. We just finished a battle, and you are the last person I want to deal with." She sighed, waving him off as if his presence was causing her harm. She stood and walked away from him once again, leaving a stunned and bewildered daiyokai.

"What did you do to her?" Touga asked, walking up to his son.

"This one does not know, nor does he care." Sesshomaru replied as he walked off, not looking back towards the direction the small woman had gone.

Touga let out a sigh as he watched his son leave. He had had a lot of hope for the two, but somehow, Sesshomaru had royally pissed off the miko. Now she wanted nothing to do with him and actually went out of her way to avoid him.

Sure, she gave him respect for being a lord. She was a part of the council and defended him during battle, but instead of the easy relationship the two had begun to build, it had reverted. Now she was strictly a weapon for the West, someone Sesshomaru was using for this war, and his son didn't even want that.

Others may not be able to tell, even Sesshomaru probably didn't know, but Touga could see it. Sesshomaru had enjoyed spending time with the little miko and was now upset at the way she was shunning him. Somehow, Touga needed to fix this.

-sSs-

The lord sat around the fire, swirling the sake around in the little cup. Every now and again, he would take a sip, but for the most part, his mind was occupied. He continued to go over his interactions with Kagome for the past few weeks.

He was determined to find out what he did so he could fix it. He didn't necessarily care for the woman, but he did believe that there should be no tension between them. During this time of war, he needed to be surrounded by people he could trust.

He didn't think the miko would turn her back on her word, but she was a human female. A being run by emotions. Surely, those pesky feelings will get in the way, causing an untold accident that could have easily been prevented.

"Youta, can I have some of your sake?" Kagome asked, bringing the lord from his thoughts.

"Nope. This is demon sake, Ma. You may act demon, but your body is still human. You can't handle this." Youta replied, taking another sip of the burning liquid. Kagome scowled at her son, watching as he drank the alcohol.

"Fine. I'll get my own." Kagome replied, standing up and walking to the bottle. Just before she reached it, a large clawed hand snatched it from its spot, causing the miko to stomp her foot.

She turned her gaze to the culprit who took her prize and growled when she saw the lord holding the drink. She crossed her arms and began tapping her foot, her eyes demanding an explanation. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow and inwardly smirked at the way she was scolding him.

"Miko, my son speaks the truth. You will not have any of this sake." Sesshomaru ordered, taking a sip of his own just to provoke the tiny human.

Nostrils flaring, Kagome turned to Mikio who froze mid-sip. "No, Lady Kagome. I cannot go against my lord's orders."

Throwing her head back and groaning loudly, Kagome trained her gaze back on the lord, ignoring the snickers of the army. Sometimes she really hated being the only female surrounded by a bunch of male yokai.

Once again raising an eyebrow, Sesshomaru waited for her next move. Sighing, she began to walk towards her original spot, but at the last second, she dove for him, trying to wrestle away the precious sake.

The entire army was shocked that she would be so bold as to attack Lord Sesshomaru, but the one being attacked just simply maneuvered the miko around, held her hands behind her back, and forced her to the ground, never once moving from his spot or spilling a drop of the drink she so wanted.

Huffing, Kagome slouched her shoulders, still attempting to get her hands free. All she wanted was to try some demon sake. Was she really asking too much? Out of all of her years, the damn drink had never touched her lips.

"Miko, do you truly wish to try it?" Sesshomaru asked, watching the struggling miko. Her back was facing him while her legs were under her and to the side. It took no effort to get her down, and he secretly wished she had fought just a little harder.

"Do I really need to answer that?" She snapped, making him smirk behind his cup of sake.

Releasing her hands, he held out his cup. She eyed it suspiciously for a moment before hesitantly taking it. He had only left a sip in the cup, but it would be enough. She would learn this day not to question him anymore.

There was a reason he said no to her drinking it, and she was about to find out. Not waiting another second, she tossed back the small amount of sake and promptly felt as if she had swallowed a heated metal rod. Her face instantly turned the shade of a ripe tomato before she fell on her back in front of an amused lord.

"I think I'm dying!" She croaked, causing the entire patrol to bust out laughing at her expense. While Sesshomaru did not laugh, he did not hide his amusement from the little miko as her blue eyes met his.

"This is why I said no." He stated, motioning for Jaken to bring a cup of water. He grabbed it from the toad before handing it to the woman beneath him. She took it and downed the water in three giant gulps before falling back to the ground, praying that the pain would go away soon.

"We tried to warn you, Ma." Youta added, still laughing at how very animated his mother was acting.

"You tried to warn me. Lord Sesshomaru is just getting some kind of sick amusement at watching someone he hates squirm in pain." Kagome retorted, finally sitting up as she rubbed her throat, silently admitting to herself that she should have listened.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was once again stunned. _So she thinks I hate her? Is that why she has been acting the way she has?_ Watching as the woman who has plagued his thoughts for weeks now stood up, he knew he needed to fix this. He needed to know why.

"Miko, you will come with me." He informed as he stood. Ignoring her grumbling as she reluctantly followed, he walked until he was sure they were out of hearing distance.

He was silent for a moment as he looked up at the stars, thinking of how he was going to start this conversation. He needed to tread lightly to make sure he didn't make this worse. While that was something he would not normally do, it was something that needed to be done for the West.

"Explain what you meant?" He asked, without really asking.

"You're going to have to be more specific than that." She replied, hugging her arms to her chest. She knew exactly what he meant, she just hoped he would ignore it. She hadn't meant to say what she had, but the pain of the sake, and her irritation at everyone laughing at her, had gotten the best of her composure.

Finally turning to her, he studied her for a moment before speaking again. "Why do you believe this one dislikes you?"

"When I was raising Youta, I knew I would have to learn about inu. I studied a pack that lived around the village, and one of the things I learned was the craving for blood all inu carried. However, if they did not like someone, they did not like their blood. When you healed my arm, I could see the way you hated it which told me you hated me." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders, her eyes never leaving the ground.

"Miko–"

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. You can hate me. I'll still help you fight this war, and once it's over, I will leave and you will never have to see me again. I'm used to people hating me. You're not the first, and you won't be the last. I just–"

Unable to handle her rambling anymore, the lord quickly put a hand over her mouth, stopping her from speaking. It was all a misunderstanding. She believed he didn't enjoy her blood when in reality, he craved it.

"Do not interrupt this one again." He ordered, ignoring the flash of defiance in her eyes. "You are mistaken. I did not dislike your blood, Miko. In fact…I enjoyed it."

Grabbing his hand and pulling it away from her mouth slightly, her eyes finally looked up to meet his. Her eyes searched his for any lie and she was confused when she couldn't find any. _He enjoyed it. He liked my blood? But then why…_

"Then why did you look so disgusted?" She asked, not realizing she was still clutching on to his hand.

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment, wondering how he should answer. He didn't particularly want to admit that he had lost control. How do you tell someone that the taste of their life force put you into a blood lust?

Inwardly sighing, he decided. If he wanted to fix this, he would have to speak the truth. He had never been a coward, and he wouldn't start now. The way he looked at it, their relationship, or whatever you called this, couldn't get any worse.

"The taste of your blood…it called to me. I was not pleased that I had…lost control." He admitted, looking away from the small woman.

His eyes immediately snapped back towards her as she busted out laughing. One hand rested on her stomach while her other covered her mouth. He was just about to walk away when she removed her hand from her mouth and clutched on to the sleeve of his haori.

"You are a _male yokai_ , Lord Sesshomaru. I have surrounded myself with demons for the majority of my life. Did you think I wouldn't know what a blood lust was? Even had you told me the moment it happened, I would have understood. In truth, I probably would have helped you." She admitted, her face red from laughing.

"Helped me?" He asked, completely caught off guard.

"Well, yea. I'm not going to lie. You are an attractive creature, and any woman would be happy to grace your bed. Although I wouldn't have gone to you, if you had come to me, I would have obliged. Most refuse me, though, when I tell them I have rules." She stated, releasing his clothing.

"Rules?" He continued, trying not to sound too interested. In truth, he was very thankful for how low his armor was because it was hiding his very prominent erection. Just the thought of dominating this woman made him painfully hard.

"Don't worry. You don't have to pretend to be interested." She giggled, smiling up at him. "I know you would never take a human to your bed. I am just happy that you don't hate me."

"Indeed." He agreed, internally cursing himself for not telling her the truth.

"Come on. We should return to the others." She replied happily. She turned and began walking back while the lord followed behind, attempting not to wince at the pain in his loins.

While he wanted the small woman, he continued to tell himself it would be best if he didn't take her. Just one taste of her blood had him craving the woman, and he wasn't sure he would be able to fight it if he took her.

Their relationship needed to remain as it was: friendly allies. They could be nothing more, and he would constantly remind himself that until he no longer had to. She was nothing to him, and it will remain that way if it was the last thing he did. He would make sure of it.

-sSs-

It will still take some time before the two get together. I only added that little bit to show that Sesshomaru is fighting his desire for Kagome. I'll go ahead and warn you now, this story will start out as two people who are attracted to each other, before it becomes a love story. Which means alot of lemons.

Shout outs:

KKelleher, Chrissy234life, Janelvonne, Whitellilly Prime, .mo, WatLiesBeneath, Kiyiomi, love angel moonlight, Sassy618, Sailor-Moon123231, , sango531, chichiri's angel, BlossomCutie, wishartdawn2: Wow, that was a lot of people. Thank you all for following this story. I am glad you liked it.

Lilacbloomstar12, xoxodreamrrxox: Thank you all for favoriting my story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

Renarevolver: Thank you for following and Favoriting my story.

Supernatrualfan17980: I'm glad you liked my story enough to favorite and follow it. I also enjoy supernatural.

Thorchick1993: Thank you for favoriting me and my story. I am glad you like it enough to do so.

Rizza. : It makes me happy to know you enjoy my story enough to favorite it and followit.

CelesMaev: Thank you for favoriting and following my story.

ReDrake323: Thank you for your review. Yea, I actually dreamed about that, and I couldn't get it out of my head. Lol. But I liked the fight as well. It was one of my better written one. Still haven't quite figured out what InuYasha does, but you will soon.

Kiyiomi: I hope this chapter is as enjoyable as you were wanting.

Wren210: She actually can't use her reiki against InuYasha. I haven't stated so in the story yet, but it will happen soon, and I'll explain why then. And there is still plenty more to her background, but I am playing it slow. As I thought about it more and more, I agree that scheming between the the grandfather and grandson, probably isn't a good idea. But I will make them think they are, when they really aren't. I probably won't even mention the tail all that much, in truth. But it is too far in the story to go back and change it. And the reason I decided to make it to where Youta has to come of age to get his true form id because I have plans for him later. I hope you can still enjoy my story though.

NightmarexKoneko: I am glad you like my story enough to favorite and follow my story. Thank you for your review as well. I am glad you find my story interesting.

Gigglez30: Thank you for favoriting my story and leaving a review. I am glad you like my story so much.

I do not own InuYasha.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

InuYasha

"I do not understand why our kind is being destroyed." Touga stated, looking over a scroll sent to the West.

Lord Sesshomaru himself was leaning back in his chair, deep in thought. More reports had come in stating that a village of inu yokai had been found dead, not a single wound on them. Something was killing off his kind, and he had no idea what.

"The West is full of inu yokai." Youta said, looking somewhat confused.

"The West is, but outside of these lands, there are hardly any." Touga explained, sitting down with a sigh. "Especially silver and black inus."

"Black?" Youta asked, his eyes perking up slightly. This caught the silent lord's attention.

"Yes, a black inu hasn't been spotted in about twenty years." The older daiyokai replied, throwing the scroll onto his son's desk, not noticing his grandson's face.

However, the lord did. Youta almost looked excited before his face suddenly turned to worry. It was as if he was deep in thought about a black inu yokai. While silver inus were dying out, the dark inus were even rarer. They were something thought to have gone extinct, but Sesshomaru was starting to believe Youta may have some idea of where one was.

"Youta, have you seen one?" Sesshomaru asked, watching his son's face carefully.

"No." He lied, making his father's eyes narrow.

The smell of said lie was easy enough to scent, and the boy knew that, so why was he covering for this inu yokai? Did he not realize that if he were to speak of its whereabouts, it would instantly be brought here and protected?

Granted, the demon would be mated off and expected to either produce or birth pups and carry on the bloodline, but that was a small price to pay for the royalty it would receive. Sesshomaru knew his son was hiding something, but he decided to wait before calling him out on it. Ultimately, he would get to the bottom of it, and one thing the lord was good at was patience.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A shrill voice rang out, making all three inus flinch from the squeal.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru acknowledged as he ran into the study.

"I have news! Your brother has been caught on the Western Lands!" The toad yelled.

Instantly, the room was filled with very angry youki, and Youta was confused. He knew he had an uncle and that his father did not particularly like him, but to get this kind of reaction? Just what did his uncle do to piss off his father so badly?

He was just glad his mother wasn't here at the moment. He would never want her around a demon who was so angry, their beast was on the verge of exploding. Looking to his grandfather, he could see the shame and sadness etched on his face and feel it in his aura, just as much as he could feel his father's wrath. Whoever his uncle was, he had done something horrible.

"Bring him to me." Sesshomaru snarled, his hands clenching into fists while Jaken ran from the room in utter fear.

"Son, please don't kill him." Touga begged, knowing that it probably wouldn't do any good. As expected, Sesshomaru turned on his father the very moment he asked.

"He is lucky this one did not kill him when he was banished. He was warned not to return, yet he disobeyed my orders. I will no longer show mercy for your sake!" The lord growled, his eyes warning his father to continue speaking.

Touga just looked away from his son. He knew that this day would come. While he never wanted any harm to come to his youngest, his actions were dishonorable. Had any other been caught doing what he did, they would have had a public hanging. It was only because of his begging that Sesshomaru even allowed his brother to live. _Why, InuYasha? Why have you come back?_

"I have brought him, milord." Jaken yelled, running back into the study. Shackles could be heard clinking together as the hanyou got closer and closer.

Needless to say, the moment InuYasha entered the room, Youta was shocked. There stood a _half_ -demon, all the way down to the fluffy ears on the top of his head. He wore a bright red outfit, the sleeves so long, they covered the cuffs holding his wrists together.

What caught the young boy's attention more than anything else was the smug look that resided on his uncle's face. It almost looked as if he was happy to be back and chained against his will. Youta instantly knew something wasn't right, and he strained his senses, trying to figure out what it was.

Touga was filled with a deep sorrow at seeing his son treated so. He could only thank the Kami that he was no longer lord, for if he had been, he would not have had the heart to do what was needed. InuYasha would have only gotten a firm scolding and then sent on his way, never truly learning his lesson.

He had made too many excuses for his son as he raised him, and now he was a corrupted demon. Touga wasn't even sure InuYasha could be helped at this point. There was no telling what all his youngest had been up to since he had been banished a hundred years ago.

"Why are you so foolish as to return to my lands, Half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked, calming slightly at the sight of his half-brother chained like the filth he was.

"I wished to warn you of a traitor in your home." InuYasha replied, that arrogant look still on his face.

"Why would this one believe anything you have to say?" Sesshomaru countered, knowing to be wary of this yokai.

He knew better than to trust InuYasha. The boy had already proven he had no honor which meant he would be willing to do anything just to get what he wanted. Sesshomaru was not stupid. His brother's words were most likely false, but he could not ignore a possible threat during this time of war.

"I have no reason to lie. I'm already chained and stuck here, why not give you some information that could help?" InuYasha shrugged before his eyes glanced towards Youta.

"Take your eyes off my son, Filth." Sesshomaru snapped, bringing back InuYasha's attention. "Speak of this traitor."

"The miko you have in your possession. She works for the Eastern Lord." InuYasha stated as if it was common knowledge.

His announcement was met with two feral growls from father and son. Youta was angry. How dare this male tell lies about his mother? She was nothing but loyal, and right now, her loyalty lies with his father. Even if this war was not on their doorstep, she would still belong to the West, simply because her son did.

Sesshomaru was thinking along the same lines. He knew the little miko well enough to know she despised the Eastern Lord. She would never align herself with such a creature. What spiked his attention was the spark of hatred in his brother's eyes. InuYasha knew the miko on a personal level, and Sesshomaru was determined to find out how. _If the half-breed touched her the way he touched other females…_

"Jaken, bring me the miko." Sesshomaru ordered, never taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Father!" Youta yelled, not understanding why his father suddenly didn't trust his mother.

It wasn't until his father's eyes met his that he understood. Sesshomaru trusted his mother, but he had a different reason for bringing her in. Truthfully, Youta was curious as well. He knew his father had seen something that was worth investigating. It was a tense silence as they waited for Kagome to arrive.

Kagome, on the other hand, was confused. She had been enjoying her bath when Jaken rudely interrupted. Of course, he tried to hide his blush at seeing the woman of his dreams unclothed. At the moment, other matters were more important.

Not even having time to properly dry, the miko threw on her clean kimono and growled when it began sticking to her damp skin. _When I see that arrogant lord, I'm going to teach him a lesson for interrupting my bath!_ Angrily, Kagome stomped towards the study, slamming the door open, and going straight for the one who caused her wrath.

"Listen here, Mister!" She started, making the lord raise an amused eyebrow before his eyes looked over her still-wet form. "There are certain times you don't interrupt a woman, one being when she is bathing! I didn't even have time to dry off!"

"You haven't changed a bit, Kagome." InuYasha cut in, making the woman stiffen instantly.

Sesshomaru, of course, noticed this, as well as the flash of fear in her eyes. Something about that flicker of emotion upset him. Out of the months they had been together, she had never once shown fear. Now, just from hearing his worthless brother's voice, she felt it.

Before anyone even had a chance to say anything, Kagome had grabbed the nearest weapon to her, which happened to be Bakusaiga which was resting on Sesshomaru's hip, turned to the hanyou, and had the sword pressed firmly against his throat.

"Ma!" Youta yelled, standing just as quickly as the others in the study.

"Did I not tell you, the next time I saw you, your head would be mine?" Kagome growled through clenched teeth.

This was a man she had never wanted to see again. After what he did to her…all she wanted was to cut his head from his body. She wanted to watch the light fade from his eyes as she took back everything he had stolen from her.

"Miko, release my sword." Sesshomaru ordered, quite surprised that the little woman could even hold a demon sword.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked the smirking hanyou, ignoring the others in the room.

"Did you not know? This is my family. The fucking ice prick is my brother and Touga is my father." InuYasha sneered, loving the shocked look on her face.

Catching herself, Kagome pressed down on the hanyou's throat more, watching as blood began to drip down his neck. "I do not care who your family is!" At the thought of family, a thought struck her. If he was here, then so was she. "Where is Kikyou?"

"Are you worried about her? You shouldn't be." InuYasha scoffed, not at all scared of the little woman.

"I do not care what happens to her, but she is not welcome here either." Kagome said before removing the sword from InuYasha's throat. There was no way she could kill him until she knew where her sister was. "Lord Sesshomaru, it would be in your best interest to send out troops to look for this woman. If any ask for a description, she looks like me."

"Who is this woman?" Touga asked, relieved to see the sword away from his son.

"My sister, and yes, she is just as powerful as me." Kagome answered.

At that, Sesshomaru jumped into action. He barked orders to Jaken, making sure the toad knew exactly what to do. He could not have a rogue miko on his lands, especially one tied to his brother. She couldn't be trusted.

Learning this new information made him look at the miko in the room. He truly knew nothing about her, and that wasn't sitting well with him. Of course, he knew she was on his side, but as a lord, he should know everything about a person who was working for him. If not, it could be his downfall.

"Miko, explain how you know this half-breed." Sesshomaru ordered, watching as said miko tensed before turning sad blue eyes to him.

The lord's breath caught at such saddened eyes. No one should ever hold that much pain, especially this woman who always seemed so happy. It made his mind fly back to the words his son had spoken when they first met. _"_ _She puts up this front like she is the happiest person on earth, but I see the true her."_ What was the true miko? Just what was she hiding?

"Ha! This bitch loved me. Of course, she made the mistake of making me fall in love with her, then telling me she was leaving. As if I would allow that." InuYasha laughed.

"What did you do, Half-breed?" Sesshomaru growled, not liking the way it seemed as if the miko withered the more his brother talked.

"Not much. I just showed her who was boss, although she still managed to escape." InuYasha admitted without a care in the world.

"Miko, did he…" Sesshomaru couldn't finish his sentence. He was filled with a sudden rage that he wasn't expecting.

He knew what InuYasha was capable of, just as he knew he had no problem with doing it. InuYasha was willing to prove his dominance in any way. The one thing that calmed Sesshomaru was the reminder that Kagome was a priestess, and a strong one. There was no way she would ever allow InuYasha to touch her like that.

"No. InuYasha, you are not strong enough to even get close to the woman. Her reiki would have purified you instantly." Sesshomaru reminded, his anger calming slightly until InuYasha let out a wicked laugh.

"Tell me, Bastard. Did you know that a miko can bind her reiki to someone? In other words, she gives a piece of herself to that person to make sure no monks or mikos can hurt them, including herself." InuYasha asked, that look of smugness still on his face.

"It doesn't matter what happened." Kagome cut in, her face a perfect emotional mask. "We need to be more focused on Kikyou."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome for a moment before calling for a guard. After ordering the guard to take InuYasha to the dungeon, he turned back to the small woman who hadn't moved an inch. Her entire body was shaking, and Sesshomaru found he hated the sight.

"Youta, Father, leave." Sesshomaru demanded, not saying another word.

Youta hesitated but, after his grandfather nodded his head, agreed. The two left the study, leaving behind an angry lord and a terrified miko. Sesshomaru watched the woman a bit longer before he felt his heart break.

Everything her actions said told him what he needed to know. InuYasha had not been lying. She had given her reiki to the filth, rendering her unable to protect herself, thus making it possible for InuYasha to dominate her.

"Kagome." Sesshomaru called softly, surprising even himself.

Kagome turned to look at him, her mask gone. Tears were flooding her eyes and threatening to fall, but she was fighting it with everything she had. She didn't want the lord to see her being so weak. She never cried in front of anyone, and damn it, she wasn't about to start now.

"There is nothing to worry about, Lord Sesshomaru. We need to find Kikyou. She could be doing some real damage." Kagome said, hating the way her voice cracked and sounded strained.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. In truth, he wasn't sure what to do. He had always had a softness for crying females, but he could normally ignore them. This time, however, his entire body was screaming to help her, to comfort her, so he did the only thing he could. He let his instinct take over.

The moment two strong arms wrapped around her, Kagome lost it. She cried for the first time in a hundred years. She cried into the hard, yet soft, chest of the last male she ever thought would comfort her.

She didn't even shed a tear when InuYasha had left her broken and alone. Sure, she had fought against him and had been angry, but she refused to be weak. Now, a hundred years later, she was falling apart while the cold demon lord rumbled in his chest, trying to calm her. It wasn't until a few minutes passed that he finally spoke.

"This one will not ask, for he does not need to. I know perfectly well what InuYasha is capable of. It is, after all, the reason he was banished. However, should the need arise that you wish to speak to someone…I believe…that in a certain way…we can relate."

Kagome pulled away from his tear-soaked chest slightly to look up at the tense lord. She could tell he wasn't used to these kinds of things, but he was trying. She also understood what he was saying.

While he had never been violated, he himself had been forced on a female. He had never wanted to touch her in such a way, but his beast had made him. He was right. In a way, they could relate to each other. She also knew she could trust him. If she chose to confide in him, he would never tell a soul. However…

"I thank you, Lord Sesshomaru. When I am ready, I will remember these words." She whispered, pulling away from him completely and wiping her eyes.

Sesshomaru looked her over for a second longer before nodding. He was pleased with himself for helping her because he had never done so before…with anyone. Normally, he would have been appalled that he had even wanted to comfort the human female, but he hated seeing her upset more than he hated touching her.

"Good. Now go change into your armor and ready yourself, just as I will. We will search for your sister. Then when we return, you will explain to me what you know about my brother, your sister, and the East." Sesshomaru ordered, back to his stoic self.

Kagome smiled at him, knowing she had just seen a side of him no one else had. She felt…lucky, and knew not to take such a thing for granted. Seeing any side of him was a rare thing, and she suddenly became very determined to see more.

"Yes, milord."

-sSs-

It seems as if InuYasha and Kikyou have something more planned. I wonder what it could be. Just a tad bit of awkward fluffiness between the lord and Kagome. Also, the inus dying off will be explained much later in the story. I hope you liked it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kikyou

Kagome stood in her room, pulling her tight armor over her shoulders. She hated going against her sister, but she was once again left with no choice. For a hundred years, she had blocked off everything she felt about those two people, and with the sight of one of them, she had lost control.

She hated knowing that she had broken down in front of the lord, but she couldn't help but smile slightly at the way he had helped her. She never thought he would do such a thing, but the cold, ruthless killing perfection had comforted her.

"Miko." Said demon called, knocking slightly on her screen door.

"You can come in." Kagome called, kinda happy he showed up. "I actually need your help for something."

The sound of scraping told Kagome that Sesshomaru was entering. When she saw him, he was dressed in all of his armor, prepared for battle. His cold mask was back in place as his eyes looked over the miko.

"Can you snap up the back of my armor?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder at the lord.

Sesshomaru was struggling. They were about to go into battle against a rogue miko and all he could do was stare at the miko's perfect skin. Inwardly shaking his head to clear it of its fog, Sesshomaru stepped forward and hesitantly began to snap up the back.

Unfortunately for him, the snaps began just above her round ass and he had to bite his cheek to keep from groaning out when his hands accidentally touched her soft skin. What he would give to trail his tongue over every part of her. _No! I cannot have these thoughts!_

"Are you okay, Lord Sesshomaru? You seem really tense." Kagome asked, pulling him from his thoughts.

"This one is fine, Miko. The guards said they spotted a miko who looks much like you a few villages over. They are watching her." Sesshomaru informed, thankful when he latched the last snap in place.

When he stepped back, the miko quickly pulled her hair into a topknot before braiding it. Little did she know just how tempted the lord behind her was to ravish her neck with his tongue. Her long, elegant neck was screaming for him, and he was beginning to lose the battle with himself.

"Are you ready?" Kagome asked, making his eyes snap from her pulse point up to her eyes.

"Indeed." He answered, his voice strained. He needed to get his mind on other things. "Tell me, how were you able to grab my sword?"

"I can't tell you that." Kagome replied, tensing immediately.

"More secrets?" He asked, beginning to get annoyed. One day, he would get her to answer all of his questions.

"I have a lot. Then again, I have lived for a long time, long enough to accumulate plenty." Kagome answered with a sly smile.

"One day, this one will figure out these secrets." Sesshomaru countered, watching as a chuckling Kagome grabbed her bow and sword, placing them in their proper places.

"Come along, Lord Sesshomaru. I wish for your monk to come as well. We will need his holy powers." Kagome started as she made her way from her room, holding the door open for her lord before sliding it shut and following along beside him. "I have kept my secrets since I was a young girl. What makes you think you will be the one to know them?"

"I am a patient being, Kagome, not to mention an expert tactician. Figuring out your secrets keeps me from being bored so I will play your game." The lord replied, noticing his father, Youta, Sango, and Miroku waiting for them at the end of the hall.

"That, Lord Sesshomaru, is why you will never know. I'm not some game you can use to satisfy your curiosity. I am much more than that." Kagome returned, stopping before the group in front of them.

 _You are much more, Miko, yet you do not even truly realize._

"Let's get going. Kikyou can't be trusted. She is just as cruel as InuYasha, but she also hates demons." Kagome ordered, surprising all of the others. When Sesshomaru began following her out, everyone was even more surprised that he didn't scold her for ordering him.

They were silent for a few minutes before Sango finally spoke up. "Lady Kagome, why is it that Kikyou hates demons but you don't?"

"Well, I don't hate demons because I don't see them as demons. I see them as a living being. To me, it's not humans versus yokai. Kikyou hates everyone, but she especially hates me, so anything I like, she wants to destroy." Kagome answered, walking with her arms behind her back as they traveled to the village.

"You're sisters, yet you hate each other?" Miroku asked, his staff jingling as he walked.

"We're twins." Kagome announced with a smile. "I don't hate her, but I will kill her, simply because she will leave me no choice. I already know she will try to kill me again, and if I wish to survive, she will have to go."

"She has tried to kill you before?" Touga asked, his ears twitching as he listened to everything around them.

"Multiple times. Both her and InuYasha, actually, though InuYasha did more damage than she did." Kagome admitted before tensing. She hadn't meant to say that much, and now she was going to have to fight off question after question.

"Ma? Did InuYasha really…" Youta started, but was unable to finish his sentence.

"It doesn't matter." Kagome replied.

"But–"

"No, Youta, drop it." Kagome demanded, her motherly tone very much present.

Youta wasn't stupid. While his mother normally appeared to be calm and collected, there were times that her fierce motherly side came out, and it was then that you needed to watch out. He really didn't want to be disciplined in front of everyone.

However, if his uncle had raped her like he suggested, he would die by Youta's claws. He didn't care if his mother claimed his death. No one violated her and got away with it. A quick glance to his father showed him that he wasn't alone in his thoughts. He could see the fire in his father's eyes, and he knew he was thinking about how to kill his brother.

"Youta, I want you, Lord Sesshomaru, and Touga to stay out of it when we confront her." Kagome began.

"Miko, I will not sit back and watch you fight." Sesshomaru growled, his eyes glued to the smaller woman.

"Then you will die. Kikyou is strong. Not as strong as me, but still strong. You three are just as powerful, and she most likely can't kill you, but I'd rather not take that chance. I'm sure there will be others for you to fight anyway." Kagome soothed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"We just have to find her first." Sango scoffed, looking around.

Before anyone had a chance to say anything, an arrow appeared out of nowhere and flew towards its target. A loud, sickening thud indicated it had hit its mark.

"Fuck! We found her!" Kagome yelled, rolling on the ground slightly, an arrow sticking out of her shoulder.

"Ma!" Youta yelled, kneeling down beside his mother.

The low sound of a drawstring being released hit everyone's ears as another arrow came flying towards them. A small, pink barrier suddenly surrounded them, turning the arrow to ash. Lord Sesshomaru kneeled down beside the miko as well.

Their eyes met and Kagome knew what he was asking. With a curt nod, she gave him permission, and he quickly ripped the arrow from her shoulder, causing some of her blood to splatter on his face. Kagome bit back a scream before pushing herself to her feet.

"Come out, Kikyou!" She yelled, pulling her own bow from her back even though her arm was screaming.

"Hello, Little Sister." Kikyou said, walking out from behind a tree, her bow drawn and at the ready.

Everyone looked at the woman and was surprised at just how much the two looked alike. There were some differences of course, but not much. Sesshomaru already held a dislike for the woman. It was easy to see that she was the opposite of the miko he was beginning to know. Kikyou was cold and hateful while Kagome was warm and loving.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked, drawing back her own bow. Although slight, Sesshomaru could see the small tremor in Kagome's arm.

"Did you not miss me?" Kikyou laughed, releasing her bow.

Kagome reacted instantly, releasing her own. The two arrows flew towards each other, meeting in the middle with a loud explosion of reiki. A bright light grew suddenly, causing everyone to close their eyes for a second before it finally subsided.

"I see your power has grown, Kikyou." Kagome stated, quickly grabbing another arrow from her quiver.

"Of course, as have yours. How about we test each other and see who is stronger?" Kikyou teased before dropping her bow to the ground.

A dark pink light began to surround the opposite woman and Kagome's eyes grew wide. Quickly, Kagome ran out of her own barrier, strengthening it as she left. She had to get away from the demons or they would get hurt.

Sesshomaru was panicking, although he would never show it. The moment Kagome ran from her barrier, he tried to go after her but failed. She was holding him inside, along with everybody else. While Kagome continued running until she stood a good distance away, Sesshomaru kept fighting, trying to get out.

It wasn't until a bright pink light began surrounding Kagome that he realized what was happening. This was a battle of reiki to see who was the strongest. If any of the demons in their group stepped out, they would either be purified instantly or they would be in agonizing pain.

As the light continued to grow, it was very obvious which of the sisters would win. Kikyou's reiki, while pink, held a darkness to it. It was easy to see just how tainted she was. On the other hand, Kagome's reiki was some of the purest he had ever seen.

No matter what she had been through, she still held a loving and caring heart. She didn't judge or take out her anger on any who didn't deserve it. She just simply cared for everyone, no matter what. To be able to see just how pure she was left Sesshomaru stunned. He had known she was a gentle and kind creature, but this was unheard of.

The two women's reiki clashed against each other now and the group was mesmerized. Every time the opposing energies slammed into each other, the fine hairs of the group stood on end. The women fighting were now using so much of their energy, their feet were no longer even on the ground.

Kagome's eyes had turned a bright pink. Her hair had been forced from her, and it now whipped around her as her energy shot from her body. Her arms were stretched out at her sides and blood dripped from her wound.

Just before the women could attack again, a red blur flew past them, grabbed a hold of Kikyou, and slammed her to the ground. Instantly, Kikyou's reiki shot back into her body as she looked up at the man standing above her. Somehow InuYasha had escaped the dungeon.

"I told you she was mine." He snarled, picking up Kikyou by the throat and holding her in the air. He glared into her eyes for a long moment before dropping her to the ground.

"Half-breed!" Sesshomaru snarled, trying to keep InuYasha's attention away from Kagome who was slowly pulling in her own reiki.

"Did you really think you could hold me?" InuYasha asked, an evil smirk on his face. "I left you a little present, Brother. I hope you enjoy it."

By now, Kagome had come back to herself and was watching the exchange. She knew she needed to get away from him. She had no way to protect herself. Even now, her knees shook with the effort to keep herself standing. Her little fight had taken more of a toll on her than she had expected. It had been years since she needed to use that much power.

Catching the eye of her lord, she knew he was trying to keep InuYasha distracted so she could get away. She began silently limping away until she was impaled by another arrow, this one in her thigh. Kagome fell to her hands and knees before looking up towards her sister who was approaching her.

"Where are you going, Kagome?" Kikyou asked, her voice shaking from anger and exhaustion. It was easy to tell Kikyou was suffering just as much as Kagome. The only difference was she wasn't even wounded.

"Release the barrier, Miko." Sesshomaru ordered, his hands clenched into fists as he looked at the woman on her knees. He was worried, and he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

"Go ahead, Kagome. Let the demons out so I can kill them all." Kikyou taunted, notching another arrow and pointing it at her sister.

"Go to hell, Kikyou." Kagome rasped, fighting to stay conscious.

"Kikyou, leave her. She will be mine." InuYasha ordered, turning from his half-brother.

"Filth, do not touch her!" Sesshomaru snarled as InuYasha approached Kagome.

InuYasha smirked as he picked up the weakening woman by her throat, holding her high enough that her feet dangled above the ground. The group yelled at the hanyou in horror as he tightened his grip on her throat.

"You are so weak right now, I could take you." InuYasha tormented before slamming his lips against Kagome's.

Two feral snarls could be heard in the clearing as Sesshomaru and Youta threw themselves at Kagome's barrier. They weren't sure just how far InuYasha would go right now and they didn't want to take a chance.

Tears fell from Kagome's eyes, but she couldn't fight. She no longer had the energy to do so, and at this point, she wished she would just lose consciousness. She wasn't far from it, considering how weak she already was and the lack of airflow to her lungs.

InuYasha pulled the woman from his lips, a smile on his face. He dropped Kagome and she landed on the ground with a sickening thud, not moving once. He stared at her for a moment longer before motioning for Kikyou to follow him.

"I don't want you submissive, Kagome. I will come back for you when you can fight against me." InuYasha smirked before the two slowly walked away, not caring about the people behind them.

When they were gone, Kagome finally let down the barrier and she was instantly surrounded. Two strong arms picked her up, and her eyes met worried gold. Sesshomaru looked down at his bundle and he had to admit, for the first time, he felt fear.

"We need to get her to the shiro. Youta, Father, I want you two to go ahead and see what it is that InuYasha has done." Sesshomaru ordered as Sango pulled the arrow from a limp Kagome.

She had passed out the moment she looked up at him and now dangled in his grasp. Youta and Touga nodded towards their lord before running towards the shiro. Sango ripped away some of her kimono sleeve before wrapping it around Kagome's leg tightly.

"Is she going to be okay?" Miroku asked as Sango moved to Kagome's shoulder.

"She is strong." Sesshomaru answered, looking at the woman's face. What he really wanted to do was lick away her wounds, but these were too great for even him to heal.

"We need to get her back." Sango added once she was done looking over the unconscious woman.

"No. This one does not know what InuYasha has done. Until we are certain it is safe, we will wait." Sesshomaru ordered, looking in the direction of his shiro.

"We have to get the bleeding to stop. If you won't take her to the shiro, take her to a village where she can be helped." Sango yelled, not caring if she angered the deadliest man alive.

Sesshomaru looked at the brave woman, death promised in his gaze. After a brief stare down, he finally relented and gave a curt nod. If he wanted to see the miko safe, he needed to get her help. Without another word, he sped off towards the nearest village.

The moment he entered, villagers rushed towards him, trying to see what was going on. They never actually got close to him, his flaring aura would never allow it. Even so, they surrounded him in a wide circle, waiting for his demand.

"I require your best healer. Bring them to me." He growled, hating the way everyone was staring at him.

Murmurs could be heard as others called out a name. Sesshomaru waited patiently as a healer was called. Finally, after what seemed like forever, an older female quickly made her way towards the lord. She ignored his aura and carefully looked over the miko.

"If you would follow me, milord." She said after a moment.

Sesshomaru obliged for the miko's sake. This woman had him doing things he would normally never do. The elder led him to a small hut and held open a screen for him. She motioned for him to set Kagome down on the pallet and he did so.

"Milord, I must ask you to leave. I will have to undress her." The healer started, looking up into the daiyokai's eyes.

"I will not leave the miko. Begin your healing." Sesshomaru replied, turning his back on the two. He would not leave her, but he would show the respect that was due to the woman.

He could hear everything the elder did and made sure she knew. He would not allow more harm to come to the miko. He wasn't sure how long he sat there, but he was surprised when the mat flew open to reveal Youta.

"Sir, you should not be in here!" The elder yelled, startled.

"She's my mother." Youta replied before going to sit beside his father, his back also turned away. They could both hear the older woman mumbling but chose to ignore it.

"What has InuYasha done?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It was a massacre. He killed just about everyone he could get his hands on. Touga stayed behind to direct the one's still alive. It will take some time before the shiro is cleaned." Youta answered before noticing his father's confused gaze. "He tore them to shreds. He scattered pieces of them all over the halls. He even left a few pieces in Ma's room."

"Her room?" Sesshomaru whispered, not liking that the half-breed knew where she slept. He would have to do something about that.

"Yea. He did a number. I'm going to have her move into my room with me." Youta announced. While Sesshomaru knew she would be safe with his son, he didn't like the idea. He wanted to make sure she was as safe as possible, and that could only happen if she was by his side.

"No." Sesshomaru answered, getting a confused look from Youta. "She will stay with this one. You can keep her safe, but by my side, she will also be protected by my title."

"I guess you're right, but what about sleeping arrangements?" Youta asked.

"We are two adults, are we not? We can share a bed and control ourselves. If not, I shall bring in another futon." Sesshomaru answered, his face as stoic as ever. Inside, however, he was wondering if he should just go ahead and bring in the futon. He wasn't sure he could control himself at this point.

"I am done, milord." The elder called, making the two daiyokai turn around.

Kagome was covered by a blanket just above her breasts. Sesshomaru could easily see the bandage on her shoulder and knew she had a matching one on her thigh. He reached out unconsciously and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"She just needs to rest, but she will be fine." The woman said, watching her lord with interest.

"Can she be moved?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to get her back to the shiro.

"Carefully, but yes. Just keep her wounds clean." She replied.

Sesshomaru carefully wrapped up the miko in the blanket before picking her up in his arms again. He looked down at her as she moaned slightly before snuggling into his chest. He found himself wishing he wasn't wearing any armor. He pushed that thought away and looked to his son who was now holding Kagome's clothing and weapons.

Throwing some money to the elder, Sesshomaru and Youta sped from the hut, not stopping until they reached the shiro. It was a mess. The smell of blood and death was overwhelming as he walked through the halls.

He tried to keep his eyes from looking at the gore that was spread around the walls and floor of his shiro. Even as a demon, the sight was unsettling. InuYasha had to have killed at least fifty servants and guards before spreading them all over the place.

When Sesshomaru reached the doors to his chambers, they opened automatically for him, surprising Youta. Unlike the sliding shoji screens most rooms had, these were all-wood, beautifully carved doors designed for the lord's privacy.

They were also bespelled so they only opened for Sesshomaru. He would have to add Kagome to that spell now that she would be staying in his room. Stepping into his massive chambers, Sesshomaru went straight to the just-as-impressive bed.

It could fit about four Sesshomaru's comfortably, and Youta silently wondered why his father needed all of that space. He watched as Sesshomaru very gently set his mother on the bed before fixing her blankets and making her comfortable.

This would be news for his grandfather. At this point, Youta was starting to believe his parents wouldn't even need a push. They were obviously doing what they needed on their own. With a nod and a small smile, he turned and left his father to watch over his mother. _Soon._

-sSs-

I hope you like it! Some action and a tiny bit of fluff.

Shout outs:

Hellokeke313, LotisFlower, LazuriteSix: Thank you all for following my story.

RedDrake323: Thank you for your kind review. I hope this chapter was everything you had hoped.

Kidnapped by a Demon: Thank you for following this story and your review. It was very kind.

DarkAngel865: Thank you for your compliment. I am glad that you get excited to read my chapters. It makes me feel a little bit better about my writing.

Wren210: Thank you for your review and I am glad you can and are still willing to read my story even if there are some aspects that you do not like. I try my best to please everyone and I am glad I can keep you as a reader for this one, and my others. Thank you.

I do not own InuYasha.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Closer

A small groan passed the young woman's lips as she slowly opened her eyes. The first thing Kagome noticed was the aching pain in her shoulder and leg. Moving at a gentle pace, she looked down and stared at the bandage on her skin before letting her head plop back down.

"Kikyou…" She whispered as her memories surfaced.

She remembered what happened up until her lord picked her up in his arms. After that, everything was blank. Looking around the room, she realized that she had no idea where she was. The bed she was on was huge and soft, something she had never been on before. It was expensive and she felt as if she didn't belong on it.

Taking her eyes from the giant poster bed, she looked around the room. If she thought the bed was crazy, the room was even worse. In truth, she loved it. Had it been her own room, this was exactly how she would have decorated it. There were weapons on the wall but pieces of art also sat in between each, creating a pattern of sorts.

The walls were a deep red that contrasted against the black floor. Turning to the right, she could see two glass doors that appeared to lead to a balcony. Further back were a few more doors. Due to them being closed, she had no idea where they led.

Letting out another groan, Kagome pushed herself up in the soft bed. Being the warrior that she was, she instantly knew she had to figure out her surroundings. It may not be safe here, wherever here was.

Ignoring the pain in her limbs, she pushed her feet to the floor before looking over herself. She was dressed in a sleeping yukata and was thankful for the clothes. At least she wasn't naked. Walking towards the large wooden doors, though, was harder than she expected.

Every step felt like she was being torn limb from limb. Even so, she continued forward. When she reached the doors, she jumped slightly as they opened automatically for her. She hadn't been expecting that.

Taking her first step into the hall, it took all she had not to vomit right there. She knew now that she was in the Western Palace, but every part of it seemed to be soaked in blood. Servants, and even guards, were attempting to clean the vile stuff from the walls and floors.

Kagome, even with her human senses, couldn't fight the smell of the blood. It was overpowering and made her dizzy. She could only assume how bad it was for the demons. Noticing a servant beside her, Kagome's eyes found the empty bucket by the other woman's side.

Not wasting any time, she grabbed it and let go of any food still left in her stomach. Whatever happened had been a massacre. The poor innocents that were killed had to have been tortured and thrown about to get the shiro looking like this.

"Lady Kagome!" The servant acknowledged as Kagome heaved into the bucket.

Kagome placed a hand on the wall to steady herself but instantly regretted it when she felt the cold, wet substance running through her fingers. Looking at her fingers, she once again lost her stomach as the blood dripped down the back of her hand.

A guard, who had also realized her presence, grabbed her hair and held it up while he rubbed her back. He could smell her tears and knew the sights she was seeing were getting to her. Silently, he ordered for the servant to fetch Lord Sesshomaru.

"What happened?" Kagome asked, her voice hoarse from lack of use and her vomiting.

"It is nothing to worry yourself about, Lady Kagome." The guard answered soothingly. "You must worry about rest. Your wounds have yet to heal."

"I'll be fine. What happened to all of these people?" Kagome demanded, looking towards the man helping her.

"Miko." A deep baritone voice called, causing the two to look up.

Instantly, the guard dropped down into a bow while Kagome locked eyes with Sesshomaru. Dismissing the other man, Sesshomaru gently took the bucket from Kagome before setting it on the ground. He guided her back into his rooms, waiting for the doors to shut before turning to her.

"Please tell me what happened." Kagome asked, pulling at the very-new strings in the lord's heart.

"Sit. This one will clean your hand. Then he will explain." Sesshomaru ordered, watching as the miko shook her head absentmindedly before sitting on his bed.

He looked at her for a second longer before making his way to the bathing chambers connected to his room. He grabbed a wet cloth before returning to the stiff miko. Cautiously, he grabbed her hand and began wiping away the blood, occasionally sneaking glances into her faraway blue orbs.

"Please tell me?" Kagome whispered, causing the lord to release a silent sigh.

"Do you remember what happened with you, your sister, and the half-breed?" He asked, looking back down at her hand which seemed tiny compared to his big ones.

"Yea. The last thing I remember is you picking me up." Kagome answered.

"InuYasha escaped the dungeons. What you saw was a 'gift' he left for me." Sesshomaru answered. Lying to her was pointless. She would just get the truth from someone else.

"How many?"

"Seventy-four."

"Children?" At her question, Sesshomaru looked back up into her gaze, debating on his answer. Her needful eyes made up his mind.

"Eight." Was his reply.

Kagome's shoulders slumped and tears began falling down her face. She felt as if everything was her fault. InuYasha attacked because she was here; she was sure of it. For a hundred years, she had escaped him, and now he's back, hurting others.

"Do not, Miko. What the half-breed did is not your fault." Sesshomaru growled, slightly irritated that she blamed herself.

When her hand was clean, he threw the rag to the floor before standing in front of her. Her gaze looked up at him and he knew she had many questions. Sighing once again, he motioned for her to get settled in the bed. When she was, he settled himself at the footboard, looking at her.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around the room once again.

"These are my chambers. You will now reside here. InuYasha was sure to ruin your own room. This is for your safety." He answered, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Will that be awkward for you?"

"We are adults. I do believe we will not jump each other." Sesshomaru stated with a slight smirk.

"Was that a joke, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, slightly amazed that the cold lord was teasing her.

"Take it as you wish, Miko."

"Where is our son?" She asked, causing the lord to freeze.

Just her simple wording was enough to catch him off guard, and he wondered why she had such an effect on him. In truth, that is what Youta was, but hearing her say it like that had the lord thinking of the miko in ways that he shouldn't. Inwardly killing those thoughts, he turned his attention back towards the woman.

"He is helping the others clean."

"What happened after Kikyou and InuYasha left?" She asked, trying to think back on everything but failing.

"You fainted in this one's arms, I assume from the use of your reiki. I took you to the nearest village and a healer healed you. I then brought you here." He answered, watching as the tiny woman nodded.

"Why? Why bring me to your rooms? Why protect me? Why do you care?" Kagome inquired, her gaze questioning.

"You are supposed to fight–"

"Yea, yea. I'm supposed to fight for your lands, and I can't do that if I'm dead. What's the real reason?" She interrupted while waving her hand in annoyance at the lord.

"This one…does not know." He admitted, hating himself for it. He finally turned away from her piercing blue eyes, unable to look into them anymore.

"At least that answer is truthful. I could get used to this room. It is gorgeous." Kagome stated before a thought popped into her head. "I'm not going to have to watch you take concubines, am I?"

Unable to hold back his chuckle, the lord shook his head. "I may be male, but I do have control. Concubines do not interest me."

"Good, because I'm not sure I would want to see that…" Kagome teased, her eyes looking over the lord. She noticed the amusement on his face and was glad she was able to see a side of him that was more relaxed.

"I expect the same with you." He added.

"Don't worry. Out of my entire lifetime, I have only had three partners, none of them concubines." She admitted truthfully.

"Only three in five-hundred years?"

"Well, yea. I don't go spreading my legs for just anyone, Lord Sesshomaru. What kind of girl do you take me for?" She replied, a little offended.

"You loved them?" He asked, pleased that she was finally answering some of his questions.

"Just one: InuYasha. Although I was…forced, I still include him on that list. Another was a marriage my parents put me into. He lasted a year before he died in war. The last was a wolf prince. We simply wanted that companionship you can only get from the opposite sex." Kagome explained with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hn. This one can understand the last one." Sesshomaru mumbled, thinking of just how attracted to the miko he was.

"Yea. It's been about two-hundred years since I last saw him though. Then after InuYasha, I haven't been attracted to anyone, at least until now, that is." Kagome said before snapping her mouth shut and beginning to blush.

"And who is it that has caught your interest?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Kagome snapped in her embarrassment. Sesshomaru just chuckled a bit before turning to more pressing matters.

"Explain InuYasha's involvement with the East."

"Well, I don't know any recent developments, but do you remember that story I told your patrol about me rescuing that baby from the Eastern Lord?" Kagome paused, waiting on his nod. "After that, I obviously wasn't allowed in the East anymore. InuYasha and Kikyou were there when I stole the child. Because of this, the lord took InuYasha as his prisoner to pay for my actions. I told InuYasha I would help him but things started going downhill. I found out he enjoyed raping women and told him I never wanted to see him again. After that, he…you know the rest."

"He raped you?" Sesshomaru asked, needing to know the answer. He assumed, but he wanted to hear it.

A small, hesitant nod was what he received, and instantly, it took everything he had to keep his beast back. More than anything, he wanted to march to the East and kill his brother for everything he did to this woman.

Kagome watched as the lord seemed to suddenly disappear within himself. His eyes bled red and his irises turned blue. He was growling lowly to himself, and it honestly seemed as if he had forgotten he was in the room.

Hesitantly, Kagome began crawling towards him. She knew what she was doing. His beast was out, and he could very well kill her, but she didn't want him to go on a rampage and kill everything in sight because of his brother.

Gently, she reached out a hand and placed it on his cheek, running her thumb along his jagged stripes. His eyes instantly focused on hers and she was caught in their beautiful, yet terrifying, color. After a few moments, the red began fading as his gold returned.

"Are you okay?" She asked in a soft voice.

Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist softly and moved her hand away from his face. He couldn't believe what she just did. "You are a foolish woman."

"I've been told that before." She whispered, realizing just how close they were.

Their faces were only inches apart. Each could feel the breath of the other on their skin. Lost in the moment, Sesshomaru's hand slowly moved from her wrist to her own hand. His fingers wrapped around hers in a tight, but careful, grip.

Slowly, they moved towards one other, not even realizing what they were doing. Just before their lips touched, a loud knock banged on the closed doors, causing both of them to jump away from one another.

"Enter." Sesshomaru called, releasing the miko's hand and cursing himself for his loss of control.

The moment the word left his mouth, his doors magically opened, revealing two servants holding trays of food. They walked into the room silently before setting down the trays on a small table.

"Milord, we have brought you and the Lady Miko dinner." The female said before bowing and leaving the two in an awkward tension.

Kagome's mind was reeling. She didn't know what just happened. Sure, she was attracted to him, but she knew he would never be attracted to a human female like her. Then there was the fact that whatever had been about to happen hadn't felt sexual in the slightest.

Her heart was thumping in her chest, and it was taking everything she had to get it back under control. The last thing she needed was for him to hear how stupid she was being. Forcing herself back under control, she reached over and grabbed a tray, beginning to nibble on the food.

"I didn't know you had a brother, let alone InuYasha." Kagome admitted, trying to break the tension.

Sesshomaru looked towards the miko, silently thanking her for acting as if nothing had happened. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about it because even he wasn't sure what had just happened. He debated on whether or not to answer but decided, since she had been giving him answers, he should return the favor.

"Half-brother." He corrected before looking away. "Father was not mated to my mother. They had a political alliance to create the next heir to the throne. Once I was weaned from my mother, she was sent away so I could begin my training. It was after my training was complete that Father met Izayoi. She was a horrible and greedy woman, but Father never saw this. He saw her beauty and the fact that she was a hime. Ignoring the council's wishes, he mated her."

"I assume that didn't go over well." Kagome stated, taking a bite of her food.

"You assume correctly. Within a month, she was pregnant with the whelp. Her attitude towards everyone only worsened with time. She felt she was above all others because she was the Lady of the West. She even thought to try and order this one around." Sesshomaru stopped when a small snort left Kagome.

"I can only imagine how you handled that." She teased, loving the tiny half-smile she got from the male in the room.

"She only did it once." He agreed. "When InuYasha was born, she just got worse. When he was grown, she expected Father to declare me no longer heir and instead, give it to InuYasha. Father agreed, but at this, the council put their foot down. War broke out in the Western Lands. Father was surprised to learn just how many people despised his mate. He stood alone against the entire West. In an attempt to save his mate, he stepped down from his throne and I stepped into it."

"That was considerate, but stupid. He lost all authority to protect her, and I assume, because she is no longer here, he failed." Kagome cut in, shocking Sesshomaru.

"You are correct, though I am surprised." He admitted, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"If I was to mate into power, I would never let my mate give up his lands for me. I also wouldn't treat anyone as if they were beneath me." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Even if your life was on the line, you still would not allow your mate to step down?"

"Of course not. First of all, I can protect myself. Second of all, his land would have been his first before I came into the picture. Who am I to take that away?" She answered. "Now get back to the story."

"Hn. A few years after Father stepped down, Izayoi was murdered. Father took it hard but InuYasha took it worse. His mother was the only one who accepted him. He believed it was because of his hanyou status, but it was really because he was just like his mother. After her death, he went downhill. Two years later, I found him forcing himself on a woman. He had the audacity to ask me if I wanted to join. This angered me, and I lost control. In his attempt to hold me back, I very nearly killed Father just to get to the half-breed. When I was finally calm, I gave into Father's wishes and banished InuYasha instead of killing him, something I regretted instantly." Sesshomaru finished, looking towards the miko.

"He actually asked you to join in?" She asked, looking stunned. "Was he really that stupid?"

"Indeed."

"Wow. Well, you still won't be killing him." Kagome started. "His death will be caused by my hands."

"That is something this one will gift you." Sesshomaru agreed with a nod of his head.

"Thank-you. For everything, not just InuYasha." Kagome whispered, blushing slightly.

"There is no need for your thanks. I will return to my study for now. Stay and rest. You need to heal." He ordered, standing from his sitting position.

With a slight nod, he turned and left the room, leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts. She wasn't sure what was going on between her and the daiyokai, but she knew something was. It scared her because she couldn't name it. All she knew was that it was something she needed to put a stop to.

-sSs-

A new step in theor relationship though neither of them will admit it. Soon they will get together, somewhat. It will be awhile before they love each other.

I do not own InuYasha.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Desire

Kagome looked over at the sleeping lord beside her. They had been sharing a room for a few weeks now, and she was glad that it wasn't awkward between them. In fact, it almost seemed as if he went out of his way to ensure that she was comfortable.

He had offered to bring in another bed for him to sleep on, but she had declined, saying that he shouldn't be kicked from his own. She told him, if he wanted, she could sleep on a different bed, or even the floor, but the suggestion had angered him. He made it very clear that he was an honorable lord and would never make a female sleep on an uncomfortable bed, or floor.

So the two had agreed to keep the sleeping arrangements the way they were. They had come up with a system. Any time one of them bathed, they lit a candle outside of the bathing chamber doors to alert the other that they were in there. If they were changing, they did the same thing outside of the dressing room. For the most part, Kagome had free rein. However, there was one room the lord would not allow her access to.

Of course, this just spiked Kagome's curiosity. She was determined to figure out what was in it. She had tried sneaking into the room a few times but was always caught. The lord, no longer able to trust her not to enter it, had placed a barrier over the door so now she could not even get near it. That still didn't stop Kagome though. She continued to try and find a way around it. She even tried to purify it, but Sesshomaru was just as strong as she was, therefore, her energy could not overpower his.

She had many ideas of what could be in that room, but no matter how many times she asked, he refused to tell her. Even when she told him her ideas, he neither denied nor agreed. The only time she ever got a reaction out of him was when she told him she believed it was a torture chamber so he could get off on killing and torturing people. He had simply raised an eyebrow in amusement, turned, and left. Had her guess been correct, she would have gotten much more of a reaction out of him.

Letting out an annoyed groan, she sat up in the bed, looking at the closed door that had been tormenting her. She glared at it as if it was glaring back at her, taunting her, even laughing at her failure to get it open. She was so stuck in thought, she didn't see the giant hand heading towards her face until it was too late.

Said hand covered her face and muffled her 'eep' as she was pulled roughly back onto the bed. Looking through the long fingers, her blue eyes met amused golden ones. Sesshomaru had woken up the moment she made that god-awful noise. He watched her glaring at his door for a few moments and decided to stop her before it spontaneously combusted from her gaze.

"Glaring at that door will not work." He stated, finally pulling his hand away from the miko.

"Why can't you just tell me?" She whined, turning her glare onto him. He sighed before pushing her out of the bed, chuckling at the loud thump of her hitting the floor.

"Get dressed, Miko. We have a meeting with the council today." He informed, sitting up himself.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Kagome snapped, pulling herself from the floor.

"You never fail to mention it so I do not see how this one could not know." He replied, standing from his bed and making his way towards the dressing room.

"Hey! I was going to change first!" Kagome yelled, following after him.

Sesshomaru turned to the small woman who was glaring at him and raised an eyebrow. He would never understand the way this woman thought, but he could admit he had not had a dull moment since they started sharing a room.

"You should have thought about that before you wasted time insulting me. Unless you wish to see this one disrobe, I suggest you stop following me." He instructed.

Instantly, a blush formed on the miko's cheeks and she turned and stomped away. He himself returned back to his task of heading to the dressing room, sliding the door closed behind him. The moment he did that, he leaned against a wall and let out a sigh.

He had not realized what suggesting she follow him would do…to _him_. The idea of her chasing after him and watching as he disrobed had him harder than he had ever been before. He was just glad that she had not seen his very noticeable erection. Although, he now had another problem.

Getting his erection to go down.

Normally, the thoughts of a naked Jaken would work and he would instantly soften. This time, however, all he could do was picture a naked Kagome. It had his cock twitching with a need that seemed to only grow instead of disappear.

He was running different options through his mind, trying to come up with the best one. He could wait it out until his body finally calmed down, but he wasn't sure how long that would take and he would rather not bring attention to himself. No one needed to know about his loss of control when it came to the tiny woman.

Or he could take care of the problem himself. He was a male, and at one time, a pup. Taking care of himself was not something new to him, but he had not done it in hundreds of years. Whenever the need would arise, he would find a partner who was willing to have a simple one-night stand, one who wasn't a concubine and free with her body. He was a lord. It wasn't hard to find one.

Now, however, he was stuck in a room, with the woman he truly wanted waiting for him to finish dressing so she could come in. If he so much as walked out of this room, she would see what he was trying to hide. In reality, he only had one option: completion caused by himself.

With a regretful and silent groan, he pulled away his robes and stood completely naked. He stared down at his jumping cock, cursing the damn thing for not obeying his orders. Once again trying to think of Jaken, and failing at the desired effect, he grabbed himself and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making any noise.

His hand started off slow, teasing his long length. His thumb went over the head, smearing a drop of pre-cum over it. His pace picked up as thoughts of the miko doing this for him flashed through his mind. What he would give to have that woman on her knees, pleasing him with that smart mouth of hers.

To feel her tongue flicking and teasing the tip of his erection while her throat swallowed as much of him as she could. To feel her hands gripping his heavy balls as they tightened for his impending release. To feel his seed pouring down her throat while she struggled to keep all of it in her tiny mouth.

The mental image of the miko swallowing said seed while it dripped from the corner of her mouth, onto her breast, down her stomach, and eventually to the floor, was his undoing. He had to bite his lip so hard, he bled, just to keep from crying out as spurt after spurt left his manhood, pooling on the floor in front of him.

As an inu yokai, he naturally came a lot when he reached nirvana, but this was unheard of. He had never cum so much in his life, and the sight of his seed pooled in front of his feet had his eyes widening. Is this what that woman did to him? Did she have so much control over him that she caused him to have one of his best orgasms, and she hadn't even touched him?

Growling slightly, he released his softened member from his hand and cursed himself for the mess he caused. He seriously needed a bath now. Not only was the floor covered, but his hand and member were as well. Knowing that he couldn't wash himself without the miko knowing what occurred just now, he searched the room, looking for anything that would suffice.

His eyes found the robe he had worn just moments before, and he wasted no time cleaning both himself and the floor. He would just have to keep his scent hidden until he could wash it off. He wouldn't have to worry about the servant that washed his clothing because she knew she was replaceable and would never dare to speak of it. He would kill anyone who spoke of his predicament, including the ones who cleaned up after him.

Finally sure he was as clean as he was going to get, he quickly dressed and made his way out of the room, not even looking at the miko as he just about ran into the hallway. If he didn't get himself together, he wasn't sure how long he could keep himself from taking the miko.

Kagome watched the lord run out of the room with confusion. He had taken longer to dress than he normally did. In fact, she was just about to knock on the shoji screen when he came barreling out. With a shrug of her shoulders, she entered the dressing room to change herself.

She instantly noticed Sesshomaru's robe lying on the floor and sighed. She had to pick up after him more than she realized. It was almost as if he was a child. Then again, he did grow up not having to take care of simple things like keeping dirty clothes in the basket in the corner of the room instead of the middle of the floor.

Sighing again, she bent down and picked up the robe, crinkling her nose at the warm fluid that suddenly coated her hand. She grabbed the robe with her other hand, in a different spot, and groaned when that hand was covered as well.

Dropping the soaking wet clothing, she looked at her hands, and the stringy white substance that now coated her fingers, and couldn't help but bust out laughing. _So that's why it took him so long? I guess this is why he never needs to take concubines. To think, the great Lord Sesshomaru masturbates. He must have been embarrassed, although I don't know why. Even I indulge myself every once in a while. We are, after all, adults with needs._

Realizing that the two now had a conversation that needed to be held, Kagome picked up the robe and threw it into the basket before wiping her hands on her own. She chuckled again as she quickly changed her clothing, inwardly laughing at the conversation she was going to be bringing up after the meeting with the council.

-sSs-

Within a few hours, the entire council had been called upon and were now present. Kagome sat beside Sesshomaru, trying to keep her amusement under control. She wasn't laughing at the fact that Sesshomaru had to pleasure himself. She was laughing at the way he was acting, and the way he was _going_ to act when she cornered him later.

Sesshomaru, of course, noticed the way she was acting and wondered why. At first, he thought that maybe she had found a way into his secret room but decided against it because of his barrier. She found something amusing though, and he wanted to know what it was, even though his instincts were screaming that he wouldn't like it.

"We need to discuss InuYasha." Yamato interrupted the lord and miko's thoughts, bringing them back to reality.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru agreed. "He must be dealt with. He has allied himself with the East and is now considered a traitor to the West."

"What I don't understand is how he was able to kill so many people." Sango added, looking towards her husband.

"Yes, I had been thinking of that as well. He is just a half-demon, yet somehow, he wasn't even injured by any of the guards he took out." Miroku agreed.

"That part's easy." Kagome cut in. "His blood is unstable."

"What do you mean?" Touga asked, the worry for his son evident in his voice. Kagome sighed, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say.

"Well, when he gets angry, he loses control. His demon blood overpowers his human blood, making him a full-demon, but he isn't like a normal yokai. His mind is gone. The only thing he wants is to kill. There were a few times I had to subdue him when he lost control." She informed, looking at Touga, who had sad eyes.

"It is because he is a half-breed." Shou scowled.

"No, it's not. I have met plenty of hanyous in my lifetime. His blood is unstable because of the power difference between his father and mother. Touga is a very powerful daiyokai while Izayoi was just a human with no power of her own. Had she even the slightest bit, InuYasha would not suffer as he does now." Kagome countered.

"You defend the half-breed?!" Yamato snarled, his gaze turning deadly.

"Of course not! I defend hanyous in general. Not all of them are worthless because of their blood. InuYasha's actions are what have caused him to be unliked, and I will not argue that. He deserves to be punished, just as much as any other murderer and rapist out there." Kagome snapped, not backing down from the elder inu.

"We are not here to discuss hanyous at this time." Sesshomaru interrupted, knowing exactly what Yamato was going to say. He really didn't feel like getting in between the inu and an angry miko.

"Then I have another question for Ma." Youta started, helping out his father. "What did InuYasha mean when he said you binded yourself to him? Does that mean you're mated?"

"No, I did not mate him. You are thinking of _bonding_. The two are different. A binding is something only mikos and monks can do. I simply gave a piece of my reiki to InuYasha in an attempt to keep him safe from all holy energy." Kagome sighed, leaning back in her chair. "This, of course, was before I realized just what he was, and I now regret my decision greatly."

"Can't you just unbind yourself?" Takako asked, looking confused.

"I could, but it is dangerous. InuYasha is filled with so much hatred and evil that the bit of reiki I placed in him is no longer pure. If I were to call it back, there is a chance I could become tainted. If that happened, none of you could stop me." Kagome informed, not noticing the way the lord's eyes gazed onto her small form.

"What would happen?" Sesshomaru asked, curious and slightly worried.

"It could take over, and I would no longer be your ally. But in truth, there is no point in me even trying. There is a chance that I could fight off the taint, but nothing is stopping Kikyou from placing her own binding on him. No matter what, he will be protected from any miko or monk that wishes to harm him."

"What about the East? I think it is safe to say that this is war." Shou stated, changing the direction of the conversation. Sango gave an agreeing nod, right along with Miroku and Touga.

"I still do not think this is war. We don't know that InuYasha did not act on his own. If we attack the East and they had no part in this, we would be starting a war for no reason." Yamato defended.

"How many battles have we had with the East now?" Kagome shouted, unable to believe that this idiotic man still believed that this wasn't war.

"Silence, Woman! You have no idea what you are speaking of!" Yamato snarled, glaring at the woman.

"I have fought in wars before. I know the signs of it, and this _is_ war! If we do not defend ourselves, we could very easily fall!" Kagome snapped. Yamato was across the table in an instant, the miko's neck in his deadly claws.

Before anyone had time to react, Sesshomaru had the elder inu flying through the wall of the room and skidding to a halt in the hallway. Taking a second to make sure the miko wasn't hurt, he stalked up to the fallen form of Yamato and stepped on his throat.

"Let it be known, from this point on, the miko known as Kagome is under this Sesshomaru's protection!" Sesshomaru announced, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Any attempt to harm her will be considered treason and punishable by death. You have all been warned."

After waiting for another moment, his gaze bearing down on the elder, Sesshomaru removed his foot and allowed the male to stand. Yamato rubbed his throat and glared at his lord before his eyes met with the miko's.

"Why not just take the filthy human into your pack? Hell, mate the bitch if she is so special to you!" Yamato growled, still not learning his lesson.

Without saying a word, Sesshomaru punched the male before him, sending him into the wall behind him. Yamato laid in an unconscious heap on the floor. The lord turned from his handiwork and approached the still-furious miko.

"Did he harm you?" Sesshomaru asked, looking at the slight bruise forming on the woman's neck.

"I will be fine. It's not the first time I have run into a human-hating demon, and it won't be the last." She replied, not letting what just happened get to her.

"This meeting is over." Sesshomaru announced, his hidden meaning very clear.

Everyone cleared out, suddenly searching for something to do. Once alone, the two just stared at each other for a moment before Kagome sighed. Motioning for her lord to follow, she made her way to their room, wanting some privacy. When they were alone, she turned to him, hoping he wouldn't take offense to the conversation.

"First, you didn't have to do that. I can protect myself." She started, knowing that he most likely just caused problems for himself by declaring her under his protection.

"With me as your protector, you will no longer need to protect yourself. Do not question my actions, Miko." He replied, angry that she wasn't happy with what he did.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you did for me. It's just…I know what it is going to cause you. You basically just declared that I was your human pet that needs to be protected. Not only are people going to give you shit for it, I am now going to have to prove to everyone that I am not your pet." Kagome argued before groaning loudly. "Hell, they already think I'm your concubine. Why not add pet to the list?"

"Who has told you they think you are my concubine?" He asked, turning from the woman and walking towards the corner of the room. He poured himself a bowl of sake, hoping that she wouldn't see just how angry he was.

"No one outright, but I hear the whispers." She admitted.

"I will handle it." He declared, turning back to the little woman.

"No, just forget it. I don't want you to fight my battles. I'll prove it to everyone on my own." She sighed, her shoulders slumping before straightening up. It was time for the fun conversation now. "By the way, we need to come up with a new system for whenever one of us decides to pleasure ourselves."

Sesshomaru, who just happened to be taking a sip of his sake at that point in time, did two things. First, he breathed in a sharp intake of air, causing some of the sake to flood into his lungs. Second, the pain of the burn sent the rest of it flying out of his mouth.

Kagome used every bit of control she had not to laugh at the sputtering lord in front of her. She could only imagine how badly it had hurt to breathe in that sake, and when he spit the rest out, she was glad she wasn't standing too close to him.

"You know?" He asked after finally getting control of himself. He had never had that kind of reaction from someone, and it was only getting worse from here.

"Yea. You left your robe in the middle of the floor. I picked it up to place it in the basket and got a handful…two handfuls." Kagome admitted, looking down at her hands. When Sesshomaru didn't say anything, she looked up and realized just how embarrassed he was. He was fidgeting. The killing perfection was shifting from foot to foot, unable to think of what to say. Sighing, Kagome decided to put his mind at ease.

"It's okay, Lord Sesshomaru. You are an adult male with needs, just as I am an adult female with needs." Kagome started, not noticing the way the lord's eyes suddenly stared her down with a lustful glaze. "Even I sometimes find myself filled with desire, and I take care of the problem by myself. We are adults, and that is perfectly okay. I am sure that neither one of us really wants to see that though."

Her words were lies. She very much wanted to see the male before her stroking himself. The thought alone had her wanting to jump his bones, and she quickly hid her scent to keep her arousal hidden. She was having to do that a lot around this demon.

Little did she know, the lord's thoughts were along the same lines. He was having trouble keeping his manhood down, and in an attempt to keep it hidden, he sat on the bed and squeezed his legs together, causing as much pain as possible.

"What do you suggest?" He asked, trying to keep the images of a miko pleasuring herself away.

"We can stick with the normal system. Only, if either one of us is taking care of our needs, we use two candles instead of one." Kagome stated, looking at the lord and wondering why he looked so uncomfortable.

"This is acceptable." He agreed, not able to look at the woman.

Kagome wanted to ask what was wrong but decided against it. She figured this conversation was bad enough as it was, and didn't want to bother him anymore than she had, so she excused herself, leaving a sexually frustrated demon behind.

The moment she left, Sesshomaru laid back on the bed, looking at the roof. _How is it that this woman has such control over me?_ With a sigh, he stood and adjusted his painfully hard cock. It was time for him to take a bath. He still needed to clean himself from earlier.

So, with his mind made up, the lord prepared himself to bathe, only stopping long enough to leave two lit candles outside of the bathing chamber doors.

-sSs-

Poor, poor Sesshomaru. I kinda feel bad for him. At least Kagome can hide her arousal. Just thought I'd have a fun little chapter. The council meeting was to answer some questions brought up to me by a reader. I actually thought they were very good questions that pointed out holes in my plot so thank-you for asking them. As you can see, I have no problem answering questions or having someone point out something I have done wrong. I actually prefer it. But anywaysss, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

I do not own InuYasha


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kindness

"It's been a while since we have been alone." Youta said, looking down at his tiny mother. She looked up at him and gave a warm smile.

"I know. Lord Sesshomaru is just so protective now. Honestly, I'm surprised he left me with you today." She admitted, looking out around the gardens.

"Where did he go anyway?" Her son asked.

"He said something about being needed at the stables. I offered to go with him, but he made it clear he didn't want me to be there." She answered before getting lost in thought.

Sesshomaru had been adamant that she not go to the stables. It was almost as if he was worried about something. But was he worried about her safety? Or was it that he didn't think she would like what she saw?

It was most likely the latter. He would protect her, just as she would protect herself. She wasn't naïve and knew that most places trained their horses with whips. She, of course, thought it was barbaric, but she knew that she couldn't stop them. He should know this. So why was he not allowing her near the stables?

"I'm surprised you listened to him." Youta commented. Kagome's feet stopped moving, and her eyes met his.

"You're right! Why am I listening to him?" She yelled, suddenly excited. "Take me to the stables!"

Youta just raised an eyebrow before turning his back to his mother. He bent down slightly and let her climb on. When she was settled, he took off running at top speed. It took mere seconds for him to reach the stables and what they saw shocked even him.

Kagome was speechless. Inside a corral were six trainers, all with whips in their hands. They surrounded a very injured two-headed dragon. Blood was flowing from many wounds, most looking like they were caused by the whips.

For a dragon to be hurt by such a pathetic tool, it either had to be too weak to fight or the whips had to be infused with reiki. Obviously none of the demons could use the latter, which meant they had most likely captured the dragon and kept it locked up without food or water for days.

What horrified Kagome the most was the fact that she knew this dragon. He was a dear friend of hers and one of the gentlest creatures she had ever met. He didn't deserve this treatment. Sure, he was fighting back now, but he was scared and hurt. He just wanted to be freed.

Without another thought, Kagome ran past Lord Sesshomaru, who had been watching the creature, jumped into the corral, and used her reiki to clear away the six demons. Once she was alone with the dragon, she placed a barrier, stopping a very angry lord from interfering.

She turned her attention to the dragon before her and raised her hands while making soothing sounds. Right now, the dragon was terrified. He didn't recognize the woman in front of him, and she knew that he could very well lash out in defense.

"Shush, Ah-Un. It is me, Kagome. You are safe now. I won't let them hurt you again." She whispered, attempting to get the dragon under control.

Slowly, she reached up and ran her hand along the dragon's neck. He tensed immediately and reacted how she expected him to. Before she had time to react, his second head slammed into her, sending her flying towards her lord.

She flew into him, sending them both sprawling to the ground with grunts. Kagome was very glad for the soft cushioning, but she knew she would pay for it later. Before Sesshomaru even had a chance to process what had just happened, Kagome stood and ran back into her barrier, ignoring the shouts of her son and lord.

"Ah-Un!" Kagome yelled, finally gaining the dragon's attention. She watched as the two-headed dragon looked her over before recognition flooded his eyes.

Sesshomaru watched as the dragon suddenly charged the miko and he fought to get into her barrier, right along with Youta. When the dragon suddenly stopped in front of her and dropped down in exhaustion, his two heads taking her down with him, he thought the miko was a goner.

It wasn't until he heard the huffing of the dragon and the shushing of the woman that he realized she was okay…and that the dragon was crying. He then realized that Kagome had called the creature by name: Ah-Un. That meant she knew the dragon and he was most likely a friend of hers. They had been trying to tame the thing for days now. Had he let her show up sooner, they could have already had the dragon on their side.

"How dare you?" Kagome whispered loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

"Miko, do not take that tone with me. The dragon ne–"

"Ah-Un. His name is Ah-Un, and he is my friend! He is also one of the gentlest creatures I have ever met and saved my life quite a few times. Yet here he is, crying, because you and your trainers tortured him. Did you even try to see how he was? Or did you just pluck him from the air, throw him in a cage, and leave him to starve?" Kagome snapped, rubbing her hand along the dragon as his heads relaxed in her lap.

"Miko, that is how dragons are trained. They are difficult creatures and must be broken down. This is precisely why I ordered you to stay away." Sesshomaru replied, hating that the little woman was making him feel guilty. Everyone trained dragons like this. Why did she not understand that?

"Not all dragons are ruthless killers. I have met quite a few that are kind and gentle. Tell me, Lord Sesshomaru, have you ever seen a dragon cry? If Ah-Un was a killer, would he be crying in my lap right now, trembling in fear because of what you and your trainers have done to him? You are no better than the dragons you claim are ruthless. The rumors must be true. You really must be heartless for you to do something like this to a warm heart." Kagome replied, still refusing to look at the lord who very much disappointed her.

"Miko–"

"Leave us. I need to clean his wounds and get him food and water. Youta, would you stay and help?" Kagome interrupted, not wanting to hear his voice. It was taking everything she had not to cry right now.

"Do not tell me what to do." Sesshomaru growled, his anger and guilt getting the best of him.

Kagome's eyes finally snapped towards him, but the look they carried stopped him in his tracks. Hatred. Hurt. Disappointment. All of it was directed towards him. Things he had never wanted to see in her eyes were there, and he was the cause of it all. Knowing that this was all his fault, he turned and left, not looking back.

The moment their lord left, the others left as well, leaving a dragon, a miko, and an inu daiyokai. Kagome began giving orders to Youta while she continued to soothe the dragon. It took some convincing on her part, but she finally got Ah-Un to trust her son.

It took hours to clean all of his wounds, and the moment he was offered water and food, he drank and ate so fast, he made himself sick. The sight of him so hungry and thirsty caused Kagome to lose it. She cried for her friend and the pain he had been through.

She couldn't believe what Lord Sesshomaru had done. She had thought he was different from the others, but she realized now that he wasn't. He was just as cruel and ruthless as everyone said. She had always defended him and received crazy looks for doing so. Now she understood why. He really didn't have a heart.

After Kagome and Youta got Ah-Un to eat slow enough that he could keep his food down, they settled him into a stall so he could sleep. Kagome decided to stay the night with him to make sure that no one else would hurt him. When he was fully healed, she had every intention of helping him escape from the West. She would never let anyone hurt her friend again.

Youta was just as disgusted as she was, but he was also worried. While his mother hadn't said anything to him, he knew what she was thinking about his father. But she was wrong. It was true that this was the way dragons were tamed, and she knew that.

What she didn't realize was that she was more disappointed in the fact that the man she was falling for followed the same training as everyone else. While she didn't know what was happening between her and the lord, everyone else did, especially Youta.

He needed to make his mother understand that Sesshomaru didn't know any other way to train dragons. Not many people carried the kind heart his mother did. Not many people would even try to get close to a creature like this.

What just happened today could ruin everything his mother and father had built. It could break the little bit of a bond they had started forming. He needed to fix this before it was completely severed.

"Sometimes people don't know another way. Sometimes they need to be taught." Youta mumbled to his mother before turning and leaving the stables.

He knew she needed to think, and his words would make her do that. As she sat there alone, it would be enough to make her realize that Lord Sesshomaru was one of those people that needed to be taught.

Wasting no time, he ran to the one place his father would be right now: his study. He didn't even announce himself before barging in. What he saw surprised him just as much as the dragon had. His father was sitting in his chair, his elbows resting on his desk and his hands fisted in his hair.

The sight didn't last long though. The moment Youta flew in, Sesshomaru picked himself up and placed his mask right back into its proper place. He looked at his son as he closed the door for some privacy. The last thing Sesshomaru wanted right now was a lecture on what he had done.

Kagome had already made him feel guilty enough. The last thing he needed was his son to do it as well. Her words had hurt. He did have a heart, and he had hated watching the dragon being whipped. That was the reason why he never went to see the dragon while it was being weakened. He didn't want to see the thing being starved.

While he normally was okay with others thinking he was a heartless killer, he wasn't okay with Kagome thinking that. He didn't know why, but she was the one person who he showed his true self to, and in a way, she had just rejected him. Not that he could blame her. What he had allowed was cruel.

Even so, he was willing to do it in order to have an advantage during the war. He had okayed the training and knew about it for days, never once telling the miko. He had questioned why he didn't speak to her about it, and now he knew. He felt guilty, even back then. It just took the miko pointing out what he had done to make him realize it.

Youta looked at his father for a few moments before realizing he didn't even need to say anything. His father knew what he had done and caused. Kagome's words had hit home, and now he was seriously thinking about what his actions had caused.

With a sigh, Youta sat down in a chair across from his father. He lifted up his feet and put them on his desk while placing his hands behind his head. His gaze never left his father's, and he just sat there, patiently waiting.

Sesshomaru looked at his son, wondering what he was going to say. When nothing was spoken, he became confused. Wasn't he going to yell at him for his actions? Not that he needed his son to say anything anyway. Finally, after a few minutes, Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore.

"You do not need to lecture this one. I know what was done shouldn't have been." He informed, not looking away from the younger version of himself.

Once again, Youta didn't say a word.

"Your mother was right. I never even gave the dragon a chance."

Silence.

"It seems there may be other ways to gain power during this war. Ways that I had not considered."

More silence.

"This Sesshomaru will keep this in mind for future reference."

More awkward and annoying silence.

"Why do you not speak, Youta?" Sesshomaru finally asked, unable to handle his son's silence anymore.

"Is it really me you should be telling this to?" Youta asked, answering his father with his own question.

"She does not wish to speak with me." Sesshomaru argued, looking down at a scroll on his desk.

"How do you know if you don't try? Are you really so scared of a tiny woman that you will not even talk to her?" Youta taunted, knowing it would be enough to get his father moving.

Without saying anything, Sesshomaru stood and began walking out of his office. Just before he left, he turned towards his son and, using a dimmed version of his whip, knocked Youta's feet off of his desk. Ignoring his son's shouts, he made his way outside.

Sesshomaru was more confused than he had ever been before. The entire way to the stables, he wondered if he could really talk to the miko about this. He knew she could be trusted. She had proved that when she found his robe, and instead of embarrassing him, she had actually made him feel slightly better about it.

If he were to ever let anyone in, she would be the one to allow. She would never use anything against him. It just wasn't in her nature. Knowing this, he made up his mind. He would talk to her no matter how uncomfortable it became.

Stepping into the stables, he froze. He could hear the sniffling of the little woman just as much as he could smell her tears. He did this. He hurt one of her friends, and now she was upset and crying. Losing every ounce of courage he had, he turned and began to leave, only stopping when a soft voice spoke out.

"I know you're there, Lord Sesshomaru. You didn't exactly hide your aura." She called, making his shoulders slump.

He turned back around, stood up tall, and walked to the stall she was currently sitting in. When he looked over the half-door, his eyes met hers and he knew she was still very angry. He ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Why?" Kagome asked, knowing he was having trouble.

"I did not think there was another way. I had been taught from a pup that to tame someone, to gain their loyalty, you must show that you are stronger." He explained, her snort causing him to clench his fists.

"That isn't loyalty. That is forcing someone to obey you through fear. But fear can be bought, either by more fear, or by kindness." Kagome countered. "If you gain someone's trust and loyalty, you will have an ally more trustworthy than an ally forged by dominance."

"You are saying it is better to gain loyalty than to force it? That takes more time." Sesshomaru argued.

"It may take more time, but their loyalty will last a lot longer as well. Look at Ah-Un. I have known him for three-hundred years, and here he is, still clinging on to me just as much as he did back then. You want to know how I know he is loyal to me? I haven't seen him since before InuYasha, yet he still trusts me completely. This is the kind of loyalty you want."

"What is the difference?"

"You were breaking him down, bit by bit. As much as I hate to admit it, you were very close to having a tamed dragon. But did you see how quickly he turned from you and came to me? The moment he realized who I was, he no longer even saw you or your trainers. He saw the person he trusted. That is the difference. One loyalty is for life; the other is temporary." Kagome explained, looking back down at the dragon who had both heads in her lap, sleeping deeply.

"I did not realize there was a difference." Sesshomaru admitted, hating the way he felt at the moment.

"Tell me, had I denied your request for an alliance, would you have forced me?" She asked, looking up to the lord whose heart just stopped. He really didn't want to answer because the truth was, yes, he would have forced her.

At the silence that fell around the two, Kagome didn't need him to answer. She already had it. Looking back down to her friend, she let out a sad laugh. She realized now, even more than before, the man she thought she had befriended could never be anything more than an ally. And she was seriously wondering if she could be even that.

"I do not know this other way, Miko…Kagome. I do not know the way to be kind, to gain loyalty rather than to force it. As I was brought up to be a lord, I was taught how to make people obey me. I was taught to prove that I was alpha by any means possible. I wasn't taught to be kind." Sesshomaru stated, although it sounded like he was begging her to understand.

Kagome looked up at him and realized what Youta meant. How was it that her son could see it before she could? This man before her was trained, much in the same way that Ah-Un was being trained. While he hadn't physically been starved, he had been cut off from any affection that a child should have, growing up. He was forced to be something he truly wasn't for the lands around him. He really didn't know how to be kind, and that wasn't his fault. He needed to be taught.

With a sigh, Kagome realized she really couldn't be mad at the lord. In fact, he had shown her many times that he could be kind. It was while they were in private, but now that she thought about it, it was still there. He really did have a heart. He just didn't know how to use it.

"Can you go into the tack room and grab some sweet grass?" Kagome asked softly.

With a nod, the lord did as she asked, returning within seconds. When he tried to hand her the grass over the door, she shook her head softly before pointing at the lock. Sesshomaru instantly knew what she wanted and he hesitated. If that dragon woke while he was in there, it could send him into a rampage.

Sensing her lord's hesitation, and knowing why, Kagome quickly soothed his fears. "It will be fine. I'm here and that is all he needs."

Looking from the woman to the dragon sleeping in her lap, he believed her. He quickly unlatched the door with a click and opened it. The sound of the metal clicking back into place caused the dragon to stir and wake.

His eyes met the miko's and he nuzzled into her face, causing her to laugh slightly. Sesshomaru sat, silently waiting on the dragon to notice him. Knowing this, Kagome pointed to her lord, bringing the attention of the dragon to the male. When a low growl could be heard, Kagome instantly placed her hands on the dragon, whispering softly to the demon.

"Slowly offer him the grass. Split it between both hands." Kagome informed, looking up at the lord in the stall with her.

He looked at her before doing as she said. Slowly, he held out his hands and let the dragon come at his own pace. Sesshomaru could tell the creature wanted the grass in his hands, just as he could tell he was also nervous about his presence. No matter what, the lord stayed patient.

It didn't take as long as Sesshomaru had thought for Ah-Un to sniff his hands before gently pulling the grass from them. Needless to say, Sesshomaru was shocked. When Ah-Un grabbed the grass, he had caught a glimpse of the dragon's fangs. Something sharp and long like that could easily tear his arm off, yet he didn't even get a scratch.

"Do you see?" Kagome asked, noticing the look of shock on her lord's face.

Sesshomaru looked down at her and nodded curtly. Everything he had been taught was being thrown out the window. In a matter of a few minutes, she was able to ruin everything he believed in. This tiny woman was able to open his eyes to a whole other world.

"Sit down beside me?" She asked. Without hesitation, Sesshomaru did as she asked, sitting close enough so their knees touched slightly. Neither one seemed to notice as they both watched the dragon watching them.

"Un, would you like Lord Sesshomaru to pet you? I promise he won't hurt you again." Kagome asked, reaching out and petting Ah.

Un turned and looked towards Sesshomaru before moving his head towards his face. Sesshomaru could feel the dragon sniffing him and could very much see the lengthy fangs the creature possessed. After a minute, the head pushed itself against the lord's chest, shocking him.

"He wants you to pet him." Kagome informed, smiling warmly at the sight before her.

Sesshomaru nodded again before slowly reaching out and petting the dragon between its eyes. The moment he did, Un dropped his head into Sesshomaru's lap and relaxed there, swiftly falling asleep. Sesshomaru's hand never stopped moving as he watched Ah do the same to Kagome.

A soft silence fell between the two as they petted the dragon who rested comfortably on them. Sesshomaru was stunned with what he had learned today, and the fact that he had a creature like this demon sleeping on him, while Kagome was proud of what he had accomplished.

"I will teach you." Kagome whispered, causing Sesshomaru to look at her. He instantly knew what she meant, and he could admit, if anyone was going to be able to teach him, it would be her.

"Thank-you." He acknowledged, just as softly as she had.

"You have gained two new friends." She stated, looking up at Sesshomaru and smiling.

"This one must admit, he never thought he would have a two-headed dragon as a friend. I guess they would be good to have on my side though." Sesshomaru said, not noticing the way Kagome's face fell slightly at his misread of her words. "Although I do wish I had a third person I could call my friend."

"Who?" Kagome asked, making the same mistake he just did. Both looked at each other for a moment before they realized what just happened. Kagome let out a laugh while Sesshomaru chuckled deeply.

"I guess we both got what we wanted, right, Friend?" Kagome giggled, giving the lord beside her the smile that seemed to always stop his heart.

"Indeed." He agreed, returning her smile.

Neither one noticed their son hiding in the shadows, nor the way his lips curled into a knowing smile as he silently walked away into the night.

-sSs-

Awwwwww, they are growing even closerrrrrrr! I really, really like this chapter. Characters like Ah-Un, Kirara, Shippo, and Rin will be introduced in their own way. I have plans for them all, so you don't have to worry about that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though. Thank-you for reading.

I do not own InuYasha.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Bloodlust

Kagome hummed lightly as she walked around the shiro halls. She had been hungry and decided to pay the cook a visit for a midnight snack. Of course, said cook didn't like that a human walked into his kitchen, but it didn't take long for Kagome to change his mind.

After giving him a few new recipes from around the world, the cook just about asked her to mate him. After all, he was one of the best chefs out there, and the little miko just taught him something. Smiling as she thought back to the old and grumpy male, Kagome couldn't help but admit his cooking was very good. She made a vow to visit the elder more often so she could teach him more recipes.

She wondered what exactly her lord would do if he realized what she did when he went on patrol without her. After all, she was a lady, not quite a royal, but not far from it either, yet she spent her down time with the servants. She sometimes even helped them with their jobs, just like a few minutes ago with the cook.

Kagome had no problem with spending time with the staff. After all, she had been in their place at one point in time. How cruel of a person would she be if she let her status go to her head when she was originally born a merchant's daughter? She only wished more people could be as kind as her.

Just earlier today, she had been witness to someone backhanding a young servant girl because his food was cold. This, of course, angered Kagome for two reasons. First being, his food had gotten cold because he had let it sit; he was too busy flirting to eat. Second, no matter what, you just shouldn't hit a female.

The moment Kagome intervened, the man had backed off. No one messed with the lord's pet, no matter how much they didn't like her. While Kagome hated being referred to as such, she had to admit it had its advantages. Even so, she needed to fix this whole pet and concubine problem.

She was a lady, a very powerful miko, and this was something she had worked for her entire life. The last thing she wanted was for her title to be thrown away because one demon lord decided to protect her. She just had to figure out a way to make everyone realize that she didn't belong to the lord in any way.

With a loud sigh, Kagome stopped in front of her bedroom doors, waiting on them to open. It didn't take long before the heavy wood silently parted, allowing her entrance to the room. She walked straight to the bed and plopped on it with another annoyed sigh. What was a woman to do?

It wasn't until a low, soft growl could be heard that she realized she wasn't alone like she thought. She sat up on the bed instantly and gasped at the deep red eyes that stared right back at her. At first, she was about to attack until the figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing itself.

Her lord was covered in blood. The only parts of him that weren't was his skin, where he had most likely cleaned himself off and where his armor had previously been laying. His eyes had changed to the same color that his white kimono now possessed, and his cheek markings had gone completely jagged.

Kagome could see the fight the lord was in right now. She could see the way his jaw was tightened and his teeth were grinding together, as well as the flexing and unflexing of his hands. She wasn't stupid. She had seen this before in other demons, and no matter Sesshomaru's status, he would fall victim to it as well. Bloodlust.

When Sesshomaru had cleaned his skin of the blood, it had sent his beast into a frenzy. The only thing that could cure this was a very intense fuck. While Kagome had no problem with allowing her lord access to her body, she knew he would regret it the moment they finished.

She was just a human woman, someone Sesshomaru would never be attracted to. The only reason he was even somewhat approaching her now was because she was female and had conveniently walked into the room with the very horny male.

"Lord Sesshomaru, how bad is it?" She asked softly, making sure his beast knew she wasn't a threat to him. The last thing she needed was to die because he thought she was going to attack him. Of course, the only response she received from him was a glare.

"Do you want me to find a demoness for you?" She asked. Her answer was a feral growl, and she instantly knew he had already picked his female. Her.

"I don't mind helping you, Lord Sesshomaru, but I know you don't really want me. The moment you finish, you will regret laying with a human." Kagome continued, hoping she could save her lord from the embarrassment he was sure to feel.

Another feral growl was her answer, and Kagome found her eyes locked with his. Even though he was desperate, and about to take the only female available at the moment, Kagome couldn't fight back her excitement.

For months now, she had been sexually attracted to this very male, and now she was about to have him. Sure, when he realized what he did, and either banished her or killed her, it would hurt. She was a female after all, and any rejection hurt, but it was something she would have to deal with later. Right now, she needed to help her friend.

Kagome slowly stood and made her way to the male before her. As she approached him, his eyes never left hers, as if he was waiting to see just what she was going to do. She would never start it, but she would let him know that he could if he wished. Stopping in front of him, that is exactly what she did.

Before the sentence even finished leaving her mouth, she was shoved against the wall, a very needy mouth pressing against hers. Kagome was in heaven, or hell, whichever one, she didn't care. She loved what this demon was doing to her mouth. His tongue had forced its way into her cavern and now dominated her own.

His hands were on her waist, squeezing it tightly while he made sweet love to her mouth. She, of course, had no problem with this. In fact, his taste alone was making the woman dizzy. She had known he would be spectacular in bed, but she hadn't realized it would be like this and they were just starting.

Sesshomaru only released her mouth when she was gasping for air, but his lips did not stay idle. They shot down to her neck and began teasing the skin along the length of it. It wasn't until his fangs ran along her flesh that she finally moved her hands. As he continued his very welcome torture on her long, thin neck, her small hands fisted into his soft, silvery hair, pulling roughly.

His low growl of appreciation of her treatment vibrated against her skin, and she very nearly came right then and there. Kami, how was a woman supposed to think with something so dangerous ravishing her body in the most pleasant way?

Sesshomaru could do no better. His mind was finally clearing slightly from the bloodlust, just her taste alone was enough to guide him back to clarity, but now that he had started, he was in no way going to stop. Already, his member was hard and straining against his hakama to be freed.

This woman had offered herself to help him, and there was no way he was going to turn her down and insult the woman. He had been wanting this for months, and now, he was finally getting it. There was but one problem: the taste of her skin and hot mouth told him he would not be satisfied with a one-time coupling.

He would want more, quite often. He faintly remembered her saying something about having rules after the first time he had tasted her blood, and he wondered what they could be. The sound of her little moans forced him to push that thought away for later. Right now, he was more worried about pleasing this woman and himself.

Her tiny hands moved from his hair to his chest, and he was surprised when she pushed him slightly. Was she changing her mind? Taking a step back, he was glad to see her begin to remove his bloody clothing. If she had changed her mind, he wasn't sure what he would do.

It didn't take long before he was standing in nothing but his fundoshi, which did nothing to hide his very noticeable erection. He was about to pounce on the miko again when she made the first move. Her tiny hands met with his hard, toned chest. He expected the woman to be gentle but was met with her blunt nails running down his skin instead.

He hissed in pure bliss at the stinging her actions caused. If she continued this, the twitching from his wanting cock would be enough to tear the last bit of clothing he had left. Her tiny little mouth met the flesh of his neck, and just when he thought he couldn't handle it anymore, she bit his skin.

Unable to hold back his feral growl as his claws tore through her yukata, he pushed her naked body against the wall again. Kami, what this woman did to him. After so long of fantasizing about this, he was finally able to experience it, and he was in no way disappointed.

His body was pressed to hers so tightly, he wasn't sure they were two beings anymore. Her naked flesh sent rivers of molten lava through his bloodstream, and he seriously hoped he wouldn't pass out from the fuzziness present in his mind at the moment.

Keeping his hips pressed against hers, he leaned back slightly and took in her well-kissed look. Her hair was slightly messy from his clawed hands running through it. Her lips were swollen and red from his rough kissing. Her eyes were glazed over in pure lust and he loved every bit of it.

This confused him slightly. Her eyes spoke volumes of the want she carried for him, but he smelled no arousal on the woman. She should be flooding his senses by now, but not even the smallest amount could be detected.

He let out a low growl of annoyance before pushing his knee in between her legs and against her heat. He was pleased to feel her want for him. There was no denying it with the way she soaked his leg, and it brought the lord back to his confused state. It was almost as if she…

"Release your scent, Miko. I wish to smell your arousal." He growled, suddenly realizing just what she was doing.

He pushed his leg harder against her core, groaning slightly when she began moving her hips against him. The moment the woman's scent hit him, he just about went feral again. He had never expected the amount of want this woman felt for him.

It was very clear to see that she had been hiding her scent and need for quite some time. It made him wonder just how long she had been craving him, and if he could have taken her sooner. Filing that thought away with her rules, he decided to talk to her about those things…after.

No longer able to wait, Sesshomaru picked up the tiny woman and threw her onto the bed where she landed with a bounce. He would not be gentle, but she knew this. Her scratching and biting told him she didn't even want him to be gentle. This, he had no problem with.

Kagome leaned up on her elbows, watching as her lord stalked towards her. His clawed hands quickly took care of the last of his clothing, revealing his very large cock. Yes, she had had sex before, but this… _what is that thing?_ She wasn't even sure it was a dick, and she definitely didn't think he would fit inside of her.

Her eyes were glued to his member as he approached. It twitched under her gaze, and she could feel herself beginning to flood in between her legs at just the thought of tasting him. When he stopped at the edge of the bed, standing in between her legs, she knew that was exactly what he wanted.

Not wasting the chance of a lifetime, she pushed herself up and grabbed the male in her hands. He hissed at just the slight touch of her hands and she instantly felt empowered. Knowing that she, in no way, shape, or form, needed to be easy, she gave the hardest squeeze she could, simultaneously moving her hand along his length. Her reward was a long, drawn-out moan.

A small dot of pre-cum formed under her actions, and her mouth watered at the idea of licking his cock clean. Her eyes went up to meet his, silently asking for permission. When his hand fisted into her black locks and he quite literally shoved his manhood into her face, she knew he was demanding her to take him in her mouth, not giving her permission. Who was she to deny her lord?

Opening said mouth, she gave a small teasing lick, just so she could get that dot of seed from him. Just that alone was exquisite. The moment her mouth fully took him in as far as she could, his head flew back and his hand tightened so much, she feared he would rip her hair out.

Sesshomaru didn't know what hit him. He had expected the woman to be good, what blowjob wouldn't be, but he never expected to have trouble standing from her ministrations. Kami, she was magnificent. Her tiny, hot mouth did things to him he never realized could happen.

"Yes, Little Woman. Suck this Sesshomaru's cock." His knees shook. His body trembled. It took everything he had not to tighten his hand any further for he didn't want to cause the woman any pain, at least not like that. He definitely couldn't stop himself from thrusting into her willing cavern. He wouldn't be much of a male if he didn't.

There was no way this little woman could take his entire length into her mouth, but damn, if she didn't try. What she couldn't take was currently being worked over by a small hand. Her other hand had reached in between his legs and now played with his heavy, large balls.

He felt his finish coming quickly and he knew there was no stopping it. He should be ashamed that he was coming to completion so quickly, but with this tiny woman wrapped around him, he couldn't bring himself to be so.

"Take all of this Sesshomaru. Take all of my huge…ungh…cock into that small mouth of yours." He ordered as he continued to climb that ladder to euphoria. He, of course, got no reply. There was no way he would even let her remove her mouth from around him at this point in time.

"Swallow everything I have offered you!" Was his snarl as his end finally reached him. He could feel his cock spurting into her mouth and he wondered if she could handle it. She would have to because he would not let her waste a single drop. "Accept all that I give, Woman. Swallow all of my seed, for you are the only one to have been offered this honor!"

It wasn't a lie. He had never before released in a female's mouth. He didn't know why, he just had never wanted to give anyone the satisfaction of tasting him. Kagome though, she deserved it. She had pleased him more than any other has, and they had yet to get to the good part.

She followed her orders, swallowing all of his seed. He wasn't sure how she did it because the amount and force of his release had almost knocked him off of his feet. However, she continued to suck him, swallow him, and clean him until there was nothing left.

"You are a good little bitch." He snarled as he pulled her head away from his temporarily soft cock. "You have pleased this Sesshomaru. Now I will return the favor."

Releasing her hair, he motioned for the woman to crawl on the bed. When she laid on her back, he growled a warning. Like the good bitch she was, she flipped to her stomach, knowing what he wanted, all he needed to do was growl; no words were spoken whatsoever.

This woman acted more inu than she did human. In fact, there were a few times he forgot she was human, not that her mortality bothered him. For anyone else, he would be appalled by his actions, but for her…he was thankful. How long had he wanted to taste her, and taste her he shall.

Crawling on the bed behind her, he sat on his heels and reached for her hips. He pulled her up to her hands and knees and took in the sight of her presenting herself for him. _Kami, she is gorgeous. How foolish I was to attempt to stop myself from taking this woman._

Eyes looking over the woman's dripping cunt, his mouth began to water. He wasted no time in reaching out and using his fingers to spread her folds, giving him a more pleasing view of what she had to offer, and by the Kami, he would take every bit of it.

Just the little touch of his fingers and she was moaning. The sound was almost his undoing and definitely had no problem in rousing his cock from its slumber once more. While his hand kept her open for him, his tongue finally went to work with one long and tortuous lick.

They both moaned at the contact: one in pleasure, the other in wonderment. Kagome was glad she was finally getting some kind of relief for she thought she was going to explode from the want building inside of her.

Sesshomaru was amazed at just how good she tasted. He had always believed she would be pleasing to his palate, but this…this was the drink of the Kami, and he wasted not a drop. The damn woman wiggled and squirmed under his treatment, and it took everything he had not to make the bitch stay still.

Her noises was music to his ears, and he went out of his way to give her a reason to make said noises. Mewls, moans, and even a growl here and there. Finally done savoring her taste, he shoved his tongue deep into her core and groaned at how tight she was against his velvety muscle.

He began to worry slightly and wondered if he would fit inside of her. How disappointed he would be if he couldn't feel her walls wrapped around his cock. No, he would find a way, and if the poor woman couldn't walk tomorrow, he would just continue to enjoy her company in bed. This, for sure, would not be the only time he tasted and took her flesh.

When she pushed her hips against his face, he growled in warning. There was no way he would be rushed. If he wanted to prolong his bitch's release, he would do so. As the alpha, the dominant, he had every right. He removed his hand from her folds, without removing his wiggling tongue, and placed both hands on her hips. He held her in place, which just caused the woman to mewl in protest.

"Woman, if you do not cease your actions, I will be forced to punish you." He growled, forcefully removing himself from her treasure. To his surprise, her arousal spiked, and it was almost as if someone had broken a dam within her and let her juices flow. She was actually dripping for him, and he couldn't keep the feral grin off of his face. "That is what you want, isn't it? Answer me!"

"Yes! Please!" She yelled, hardly able to keep a coherent thought.

"Please what?" He asked, his knuckle now moving against her folds in a teasing manner.

"Please punish me." She begged, her face buried in the bed beneath her.

"Hmm. This one wonders what kind of punishment you should receive. It is apparent you like it rough, so what is a demon to do?" He teased as his eyes traveled over her body. A thought struck him then, and he wondered how she would take it.

She was a human after all, and a normal yokai punishment would be too much for one of her species to handle. But then again, she did not act human. Decision made, he decided to go for it. If she could not handle it, he would find another means of punishment. But if she could…

Not able to wait another second, he lifted his hand and brought it down with such force against her ass, she very nearly fell over. She cried out at the pain, but the sound was mixed with pleasure. Curling his lip over his fangs at her reaction, he ran his claws along the now-red skin, bringing up a trail of blood behind it.

Her wiggling began again as she moaned out her like of the treatment. At the sight before him, another decision was made. No other would have her. She would now belong to him. Her body was his. As her blood ran down the cheek of her ass, he couldn't stop himself from leaning forward and licking the wound clean.

The taste of her blood was once again sending him into a frenzy and all of his plans of punishment were suddenly thrown out the window. When she was cleaned of her life force, he stood to his knees and positioned the head of his cock against her core. He would make himself fit if it was the last thing he did.

"Is this what you want, Woman?" He asked, testing her walls by pushing the head of his cock into her core. Just the feeling of her tight walls around that was almost overpowering. There was one good thing that told him though: if his tip fit, so would the rest of him, and he wouldn't have to break her in the process. He really didn't wish to hurt her that way.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru! Please." She begged, pushing her hips against him and taking him in further. He growled, not pleased with her rushing him.

"Please what, Bitch? Tell this Sesshomaru what you want!" He snarled, using everything he had to hold himself back.

"Kami, just fuck me!" She yelled.

That was it. That was the lord's breaking point. Simultaneously, his eyes bled red again and he slammed into her, not stopping until he was balls deep. She may have thought he ceased his movements to give her a moment, but in truth, it was _he_ that needed that moment. Just pushing himself inside of the woman nearly caused him to cum, and he would not be okay with that. His bitch had yet to reach her own release, and he very much so planned on giving her one…or multiple.

"Kami, Woman…you're tight." He groaned as he pulled himself out of her dripping cunt. When he slammed back into her, her cry met his ears, and the tiniest bit of control he had left was gone.

His rhythm was hard and unforgiving. He held nothing back and was very glad that she didn't seem to mind. In fact, she most definitely enjoyed it. He leaned over her, blanketing her body with his own. His hands rested beside her elbows while his hair curtained around her.

His mouth ran over her skin, nipping and biting. He licked and sucked at her blood, the taste of her just sending him more and more into a frenzy. He would never have enough of this woman. He had been right so many months ago when stating that, once he had a true taste of this tiny woman, he would be addicted, and addicted he was.

He never relented in his treatment of her body as he brought her to orgasm after orgasm. Her yells and screams caressed his ears in the most erotic way. His sensitive ears stung slightly, but by the Kami, he would never have the bitch shut her mouth, at least not during this very pleasing rut, or any future ones.

"Keep screaming, Bitch! Let me here how much this cock pleases you." He growled, his hands fisting into the sheets beneath him. Soon, very soon, he would find his completion, and the woman under him obeying his orders just brought him closer to that.

Her own walls squeezed him so tightly, it was nearing painful. Her body was attempting to keep him locked inside of her, and damn, if he didn't want to oblige. This had instantly become his new favorite place to reside and he would visit it quite often.

"Your tight, hot cunt is _mine_." He snarled. "Do you hear me, Woman? Your body belongs to me, and no other! I have _conquered_ it…I _own_ it. Say it. Say this Sesshomaru owns you."

"Yes…oh, Kami, yes….you…you own me!" She yelled, her voice muffled by the pillow beneath her. "Kami, I am a slave to your cock!"

"You are my bitch. You will come to my beck and call. You…unghh…Woman, you…" He couldn't even finish. At that point in time, the strongest orgasm he ever had racked through his body as her walls clamped down on his spurting cock.

He could feel his seed filling her womb, to the point where it had no choice but to overflow from her entrance. He could feel their mixed juices flowing down his cock and over his balls and thighs as they finished off their orgasms.

Finally, when his body was no longer tensed up from his release, he fell from her, not even noticing the stream of semen that poured from her opening the second he pulled out. At the moment, he could only lay on his back, panting and attempting to bring his mind and body under control.

The woman beside him had fallen to her side and was in the same shape as him. Neither one had expected just how wonderful a coupling between the two would be. Neither one was complaining, of course.

Finally, after a few moments, Kagome rolled onto her back, not wanting to see the look on Sesshomaru's face when he realized what just happened. Reality was setting back in, and she knew she only had two options from this point forward: banishment or death.

There was no way the panting male beside her would be okay with what just occurred. Sure, he had claimed her while in the middle of a very fierce rut, but now that his mind was clearing from the bloodlust, he would realize just what he did…and take it back.

Feeling the stickiness between her legs, she decided that she would at least like to be clean for whatever he decided. She threw her legs over the edge of the bed, all the while mentally scolding herself for letting her get in this situation.

"Miko, where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, watching the woman stand to her feet.

Normally, he would have let the woman go, but she now belonged to him which meant she was now his responsibility, even more so than before. He would care for both her mental and physical health, and right now, it was easy to see her thoughts were in turmoil. Did she regret what happened? He prayed to the Kami that wasn't the case.

"I am going to take a bath." She answered, not able to meet his eyes.

"You will lay back down first. We must speak." He ordered, noticing the way she flinched when he spoke. Did she fear him now? She didn't say anything as she crawled back into the bed, laying as far away from him as she could get. This was not looking good for him.

"Why are you suddenly shying away from this Sesshomaru?"

"I'm not stupid. Now that your bloodlust is gone, I know that you will regret what just happened. You're either going to exile me, or kill me." She admitted, looking at the ceiling. The lord just watched her, stunned. She feared the same thing he did. How foolish they both were.

"Miko, you will tell me what your rules are." He demanded, not taking his eyes off of her beautiful form.

"Rules?" She asked, finally looking towards him, confusion filling her blue orbs.

"Yes, rules. Some time ago, you told this one that you had rules when it came to a partnership between you and a male. I wish to know these rules."

"But I'm human!" She argued, trying to make sense of what he was asking.

"This Sesshomaru does not care." He scoffed with a wave of his hand. "My bloodlust was gone the moment I tasted your skin, yet I continued. Tell me these rules."

"You really want to know?" She asked, getting an eye roll from the demon beside her.

"Indeed. I would not have asked otherwise."

"Well, you already broke one. Normally I wouldn't allow kissing." She admitted with a shrug of her shoulders.

The lord was panicking slightly. There was no way he could give up that mouth of hers. He wasn't sure why she did not allow the act of kissing, but he would have to convince her otherwise. He wasn't willing to sacrifice any inch of her body.

"That rule will need to be overlooked. I plan on tasting your mouth as much as possible." He announced, making it perfectly clear what he wanted. She sighed before looking towards him again.

"I guess I can forget about that rule. You already broke it anyway." She scoffed.

"Why is that a rule? Do you not enjoy it?" He asked, hoping that he was wrong in his thinking.

"I do enjoy kissing. The reason actually ties into rule two: I don't want love, or easy, or even gentle. Most can't kiss without feeling those. Earlier, you proved that you can, which is why I'm okay with breaking that rule." She explained, looking back up to the ceiling. "I'm not like normal women. I don't want to fall in love, and I don't go looking for my prince in shining armor. I am a fully grown woman with sexual needs. Not that I often have to, but when I cannot satisfy those needs, I look for someone who can."

"You will have to look no further. Continue with your rules." Sesshomaru stated very smugly, causing the woman beside him to scowl at his arrogance.

"There is only one rule left, and it tends to be the deal breaker." Kagome continued, only pausing to look at the male beside her. "We would be exclusive. I would not allow another to take me, or even touch me, and out of respect, you would do the same."

"Why would that be the deal breaker?" He asked, legitimately confused, though it pleased him that the woman thought this way because it would have been his own rule.

"I am a very possessive female. Just as I am yours, you will be mine. Most mistake that as me having feelings for the male I bed, but in truth, it is simply me not wanting to share." She admitted.

"You are more inu than you think. Being possessive is a trait amongst my kind. Your rule is also one of mine, and I have no problem with agreeing to it. In fact, I insist on it." Sesshomaru added, his eyes latching onto her breasts as they bounced with her laugh.

"You are a very proud creature, which I guess you have every right to be. Is there anything else you would like to add?" She asked, noticing the way his eyes looked hungry once again. For a second, she wondered if she would live through this agreement.

"No. And I agree to your terms. From this moment on, our bodies belong to one another until stated otherwise." He agreed before pulling the tiny woman close to him so that he could tower over her small frame. "Now silence yourself while I fuck you into exhaustion."

And that is exactly what he did to the poor woman.

-sSs-

Finallyyyy a lemon! I did change my style of lemons slightly so I hope you like it.

Shout outs:

Lunaria Nox, Vanillasauce, angeleyes20876, Merida1056, anime54321, Michelle Taisho, mxtotodile: Thank you all for following my story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

Kikkidog, slthib07, Michelle Taisho: Thank you all for favoriting my story. I am glad that you like it enough to do so.

Wren210: Thank you for your reviews as always. I'm glad you found that moment with Sesshomaru amusing. I had wanted to relieve some of the tension that had been growing in the story. And as long as someone points out a flaw in my story, I will do my best to fix it. Yamato will eventually become a major problem, but of course Sesshomaru will eventually end him. As far as me continuing to call Sesshomaru a 'man' I agree, and I am saddened to say that I could not think of anything else to call him other than what I already do. (Demon, lord, male, man…) I hate being repetitive, although I know that I sometimes am, I try my best to make sure that I'm not. Is there anything else that would adequately describe him? Thank you for your praise on how I introduced Ah-Un. I have plans for him, so he will receive more chapters in his honor.

Supernaturalfan17980: Thank you for your review, Chapter 13 h was a turning point for them, and as you can see from this chapter, they will only grow from there.

RedDrake323: Chapter 15 is already typed and being beta'd. It will hint to the new incomer which will be introduced in chapter 16. I try my best to include everyone in the anime, even if their roles are slightly different. I am glad you enjoyed my chapters though, and only can hope you enjoyed this one as well. I know you always liked my lemons, and I have been worried about changing my style of lemons, and I couldn't decide between the new style or the old. Although, the more I think about it, the more I believe I will probably continue to do both.

DarkAngel8605: It will be quite some time before they admit their feelings for each other, but when they finally do it will be great. I already have it planned out.

LazuriteSix: Thank you for ALL of your reviews. I did read and appreciate them all. Thank you for taking the time to post them. I am glad you like my story and hope to continue to hear from you.

I do not own InuYasha.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Plots

Lord Sesshomaru fluttered his eyes open as the warmth of sunlight hit his face. He had expected to see a glaring light blinding him, but instead, he was met with a glorious sight that he could undoubtedly get used to.

Kagome's breasts were inches from his face as she slept, the firm mounds rising and falling as she breathed. The glare which he thought would be meeting his eyes instead met her back, giving her a glow as if she was a Kami herself.

His eyes focused on her inviting breasts as he fought a war within himself. He knew the woman needed to sleep. He did, after all, have a large appetite when it came to sex, and the poor woman had literally passed out after their last coupling.

Even so, it had been a few hours since then, and he found himself wanting her again. It wasn't his fault her body was so addicting. Everything about her called to him; her taste, the feel of her skin, her smell. He simply couldn't get enough, and the longer he stared at her, the more he lost his internal battle.

When the woman rolled onto her back and brushed those delicate nipples against his face with a soft moan, the war was abruptly finished and his cock had won. Wasting no time, he rolled so that he towered over her and sucked a hardening nipple into his watering mouth.

 _Kami, her taste! I will never get enough of this woman! It very well may come to someone having to physically restrain me when it comes to the miko, otherwise the West may fall while I am indulging myself in all that she has to offer._

With just a few licks, and a nip here and there, Kagome's body began to respond to the demon above her, even in her sleep. This, of course, just caused the lord's already huge ego to grow even more, knowing he carried that kind of control over the tiny woman.

The hand not holding up his weight glided across her skin as he switched to the neglected breast. His fingers trailed lower and lower, all the while her body arched to meet his touch. His cock throbbed to be in her tight cavern, and he had no choice but to rub up against her thigh to relieve the growing pressure.

When his fingers spread open her folds and met the slick heat already pooling at her core, he lost all forms of patience. He had planned on seducing the girl until she woke up gently from her sleep, but the way her body responded to him ruined any plan he had.

He released her well-sucked nipple and crawled over her body, his own large frame covering hers. He spread her legs open as wide as her sleeping form would allow and positioned his aching manhood at the opening to his new favorite place.

"Kagome." He called, loud enough to make her jump in her sleep. The moment her gorgeous blue eyes opened and locked onto his, he thrust himself into her ridiculously tight cavern and grunted in sheer pleasure.

The woman all but screamed his name at his rough intrusion and he smirked when she calmed down enough to glare at him. Oh, how he loved to rile up the feisty miko. "Do not give me that look, Ka-go-me. You cannot deny that you enjoy my treatment of your body."

The moment he finished his words, he gave another hard thrust. In fact, every time she opened her mouth to complain, he thrust, rendering her voice useless except to moan out her pleasure. Finally, after some time, he stopped long enough to let the woman speak.

"You are insatiable." She panted, unable to remember why she was even mad in the first place.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" He teased, smirking enough for a fang to fall over his lip.

"Kami, no! Finish what you started!" She replied.

He happily obliged and relentlessly pounded into her weeping cunt, all the while wondering if he would ever be able to stop. There was something about this woman that screamed to him, even had his beast calling for her. Something that he couldn't place his finger on, but he was determined to find out.

At the moment though, he was more focused on the ever rising feeling of his orgasm. This would be a quick and hard fuck, but very much so satisfying. It was a good way to wake up for the day, and neither of them had a problem with it.

When Kagome reached down in between them and began playing with her clit, Sesshomaru just about lost it. He had never had a female do that before; they tended to leave him to do all the work. It made him wonder just what all his little bitch would be willing to do.

"Yes, pleasure yourself, Woman! Make yourself cum around my cock as I pound into you." He snarled, upping his pace until he was going all out.

The breasts on the poor woman bounced so hard, he thought they might begin to smack her in the face. Her mouth was opened in silent screams that he so wished he could hear, but he would take what he could get.

Those silent screams turned into the loudest noise to have ever left her mouth as she reached nirvana and clamped down on his cock so hard, he was unable to move. He was _forced_ into his orgasm, and damn, if it didn't feel good.

It wasn't until she finally milked him of everything he had that he collapsed on top of the woman, knowing she could handle his weight, at least for a few minutes. They both lay there panting, neither one wanting to move a muscle from the night…and morning they had.

"I can't feel my legs." Kagome mumbled, causing Sesshomaru to let out a deep chuckle that vibrated her entire body.

Even his own arms were shaking as he pushed himself up and pulled his softened and glistening cock from her core, the mixture of their fluids following his retreat. He gazed down at the mess they had created and could not keep the smug look off of his face.

"In the future, this one believes we should have extra bedding prepared." He informed, sitting up on his knees and holding out a hand to his lover.

"And towels. I am sure we will eventually break in other places besides our bed." Kagome replied, letting the male pull her up so she could throw her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Agreed. Shall we find a place now?" He asked, his cock once again twitching.

"Kami, Sesshomaru! Give a girl a break. Besides, we have to go on patrol today." She squeaked, definitely wondering if she had bit off more than she could chew.

"If you insist." He sighed, looking the female over once again. "Although we do need to bathe. It would not be proper to walk out of this room looking as we do."

"You can join me…if you can catch me." She teased, jumping off of the bed and running to their bathing chambers, a very excited male following her.

-sSs-

Kagome released her bow, hitting her target right in the heart. The demon let out a scream of pure agony as he began to purify from her arrow. The moment he blew away in the breeze, two more took his place, and she was back to square one.

Lord Sesshomaru, Youta, and herself had been on patrol when they were once again attacked by the East. Somehow, she had managed to get separated from her son and lord, and now she was facing at least fifteen demons on her own.

And it wasn't looking good for her.

She was running out of arrows and her energy was beginning to drain. She had her sword, but she did not wish to engage in close combat due to the unconscious girl at her feet. Kagome had been running from the horde of demons, attempting to find a vantage point to fight them off, when she had come across a sight that made her see red.

A demon was moments away from invading a sobbing teenager, and it was quite obvious she was not willing. Kagome had wasted no time in killing the yokai. Unfortunately, the girl had passed out the moment she did, and Kagome was now stuck standing over the lifeless form.

Grabbing her last arrow, she prayed that her group would find her soon. It was because she wasn't sure just how close they were that she couldn't use her reiki. Fighting off a horde of this size would use a lot of energy and her son and lord could very easily get caught in it. It was best if she didn't chance it.

Notching her last arrow, she fed her energy into it as much as she was willing to. She waited for the precise moment to attack as the demons stalked towards her slowly. Her eyes met with every single one of them before finally releasing the drawstring, taking out four at once. While it was a good attack, it wasn't enough.

She threw her bow to the side and drew her sword. She would protect this girl, or she would die trying. Her enemies shared an arrogant look with one another and she realized what was going to happen. They had planned this from the beginning and she was stupid for not noticing it sooner.

InuYasha had most likely told the Eastern Lord that she was alive and well…and aligned with the West. Since the lord still wanted her dead, it made sense that he would attack her, but of course, he needed to get her away from her protectors, which is what he did.

Once she was separated and alone, they attacked one at a time, forcing her to use her arrows until she ran out. Now she was stuck with a sword while protecting an unconscious girl. She knew their plan.

They would pounce all at once, ensuring that Kagome wouldn't be able to fight back. The truth of the matter was, if Kagome didn't use her reiki, she would die. As much as she wanted to live, she wasn't willing to hurt the people she had grown close to.

Accepting her defeat, she raised her sword. She may die this day, but she would go out fighting. A sickening laugh echoed through the forest as the leader chuckled at the small woman. He believed her to be foolish for even trying…maybe she was.

Just as they attacked, two blurs of white took out the closest demons, shocking Kagome. She looked up at the fight that no longer included her and sighed in relief at the sight of her lord and son. She turned to the unconscious girl, placed a limp arm over her shoulder, and began carrying her to safety.

Sesshomaru was furious. He had been so absorbed in his battle that he never even realized the miko had been pushed away from him. It wasn't until he and his son had killed off the last of the demons that he realized what the Eastern Lord had planned.

After that, he took no time in finding his little woman, and the moment he did, his anger only doubled. Eleven demons. Eleven against one human woman, and a human child who wasn't even conscious.

He held nothing back as he tore into the vile creatures that dared to threaten what was his. From the state of dress of the young child, it was very easy to guess exactly what they would have done to Kagome, and he would never allow that to happen to her…again.

Youta was just as angry because he knew what this meant. His father explained it to him as they had searched for his mother. She was a target, not just by InuYasha, but by the East as well. She was in even more danger than before.

His biggest worry was that she would find out. As long as she remained in the West, war was inevitable. She had kidnapped a royal whelp. That was a crime punishable by death, and the Eastern Lord could call on his father and demand her head.

In truth, he wasn't sure what his father would do. While he cared for his mother, his lands were the most important thing to him so it was very possible that Sesshomaru would sacrifice the woman who birthed him to try and prevent war.

Youta wouldn't allow that. He didn't care that he was the heir to the West. If his father betrayed his mother like that, he would save her and they would run. They would go far enough away that no one from any of these lands would be able to find them.

In his anger at the situation, he slammed his clawed hand through the last demon's chest and grabbed a hold of his heart. A feral growl was all that could be heard as the younger daiyokai ripped the organ from the terrified creature, enjoying the way the light quickly faded from his eyes.

He turned to his mother as he dropped the heart with a wet thud. Sesshomaru was already by her side, looking her over as she looked over the naked girl. Sighing, he removed his haori and approached them, handing the cloth to his mother.

"Since you are here, I assume you figured out the Eastern Lord's plan." Kagome started, taking the offered clothing from her son and wrapping it around the girl.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru replied, his jaw tight.

Youta saw this and instantly began to worry that his fears had merit. His mother knew what was happening, and her eyes met his. A silent conversation passed between the two, and he knew his mother was warning him. They may need to make a quick escape.

"What are you going to do, Father?" Youta asked as he made his way to stand beside his mother. The closer he was, the quicker they would be able to get out of there.

"There is only one option." Sesshomaru replied with a tired sigh.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and noticed the way the miko was inching towards her son. Youta had already picked up the child and was looking at his mother with saddened eyes.

Sesshomaru wasn't stupid. He could read their body language, and what they were about to do angered him just as much as the demons had. Did they really have so little trust in him that they believed he would dishonor his female that way?

"You will not run." He growled, his hand snapping out and grabbing the miko's arm.

"I will not be turned over to that vile demon." Kagome spat, her gaze filled with anger and hurt. Sure, they weren't a couple, but she had thought she meant something to the male. Apparently she was wrong.

She watched as his eyes flickered between gold and red and she knew he was trying to keep his beast in check. Youta was standing on guard beside her, ready to fight if he needed to. That was the last thing she wanted. Her son and his father should not fight each other, especially over her.

She tried to use her free hand to get Sesshomaru to release her arm, but it was pointless. She may be strong, but she still had a human body. There was no way she could overpower the lord without using her reiki.

"This one never said I would release you. Did I not claim you as my own?!" Sesshomaru snarled, his anger steadily rising.

"For sex. In other words, I'm your concubine. Something easily replaceable." She retorted, her gaze never leaving his red one.

"You are not a concubine for you are not a whore. You belong to me, and this Sesshomaru will not surrender you to anyone other than myself." He barked, pulling her tiny frame closer to his bigger one.

"You said that there was only one option." Youta cut in, surprised, yet not, at the knowledge that his parents were sleeping together. It was a start in the right direction.

"Indeed. War. Even if I were to hand over your mother, the foolish creature would not be happy. He would still find a way to force us into war. This one will not sacrifice what is his needlessly." Sesshomaru informed, his eyes still boring into Kagome's blue ones.

Only when he was sure she wouldn't run did he release her arm and gaze. He didn't know why but the thought of her leaving, or another placing their hands on her, had his blood boiling. She belonged to him and would stay by his side.

"Thank-you." Kagome whispered, a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked away from the male. What was he doing to her to make her act as if she was a child again?

"Sooo, now that that's settled, when did you two start fucking?" Youta asked, laughing at his mother's shocked face.

"Youta!" Kagome scolded.

"Last night." Sesshomaru answered with a shrug of his shoulders, causing the little miko to turn her wrath on him.

"It's about damn time. At least I won the bet with grandfather." Youta scoffed, turning and beginning to walk towards the shiro.

"What bet?" Kagome yelled, stomping behind her son. The lord just raised an eyebrow at the two before following, only stopping to pick up the miko's bow.

"So, who is this chick?" Youta asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.

"I have no idea. When I came across her, she was about to be raped. I killed the demon, but she passed out and I couldn't leave her, which is when I got surrounded." Kagome replied, her gaze softening as she looked at the child.

"She appears to be about fifteen summers old." Sesshomaru added, walking close enough beside his miko that their hands brushed occasionally.

"Well, we'll get her back to the shiro so she can rest, then we'll find out more information. It's probably best that I talk to her since I can relate to what she has been through." Kagome sighed, making both males tense at the unwanted reminder of InuYasha's actions.

"She will be well looked after." Sesshomaru commented before deciding to change the mood of the group.

A loud 'eep' echoed through the forest causing Youta to laugh and Sesshomaru to chuckle. It seemed Miroku's cursed hand had somehow found its way to the lord. Kagome's delectable backside was no longer safe from the hentai daiyokai.

-sSs-

Another chapter down!

Shout outs:

.Grave19, Kakashi's, Nejibana57, : Thank you all for following my story. I hope to keep it interesting for you.

MichelleTaisho: I thank you for your review…but I am only able to speak and read English.

Lilacbloomstar: Thank you. I am glad you liked the lemon.

Wren210: Lol. Thank you for your review, it made me laugh. There will be a time when Sesshomaru may be gentle, but it won't be until Kagome teaches him how to be so, but for the most part, he will remain dominant. I'm not holding back in this story like I have my last, as I'm sure you can see. I was always worried I would take it too far for some people, but I have decided to just go for it this time. I'm not even sure just how far I will go.

Supernaturalfan17980: Thank you for telling me your thoughts. I am glad you liked the last chapter.

RedDrake323: I'm glad you liked both styles of lemons. I will be using them. Sometimes it is better to use a short lemon over a long one. I didn't want there to be too many rules. Most of her rules is to keep any emotion at bay. As I'm sure you have noticed, Kagome doesn't want to feel anything, just like her lord. Of course neither have a choice.

: Yea, I do agree with you, but I decided to have it that way to show Sesshomaru's loss of control when it comes to the woman, but don't worry there will be plenty more times that he can show her who is boss.

I do not own InuYasha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: This is a dark chapter all the way until the end. You have been warned.**

Chapter 16

Girl

Kagome sat on the edge of the bed, looking at the sleeping teenager. The healers had come and looked over her, confirming that she had been raped…many times. She had been present when the girl was looked over and had seen the bruising on the teenager's thighs, and it, of course, made her think back to the way InuYasha had treated her.

She wondered if this was how she had looked when she was finally found. After InuYasha had left her beaten and bleeding on the ground, she had crawled away, eventually forcing herself to her feet and not stopping till she could go no further.

In truth, she didn't really remember the days after that. She recalled meeting the eyes of a kitsune before losing consciousness. It was three days before she awoke in the kitsune village, her wounds cleaned and bandaged.

They had taken her in as if she was one of their own, feeding her and healing her. She made friends quickly with the family who took her in. Their son loved to play with her and, of course, trick her when he could. She had lived there for a few years before a rogue oni suddenly attacked.

The family she lived with were the leaders of the village and had attempted to fight off the oni. Kagome had been away at the time, doing laundry with a few other female kitsunes. They had heard the fighting and run to help but were too late; the oni had killed her friends.

Kagome had easily taken out the demon and attempted to save the family that had taken her in, but it was no use. They were gone and could no longer be helped. It was then that she realized their son was still alive.

As a way to thank them for all they had done for her, she took in the little kit, and within a few years, she came to view him as her son and he saw her as his mother. One day, they had decided to go on a walk to enjoy a field of flowers that her little kit loved.

It was as they were returning home that Kagome's reiki had flared, warning her of danger. She had ordered her kit to climb a tree and stay hidden while she went to check it out. Her heart had dropped when she realized that InuYasha had found her.

He was terrorizing her village, looking in everyone's huts. He didn't care who he hurt or what he destroyed. She knew that she had to get him away from there or risk her friends being injured. She had flared her aura and took off running as fast as she could, knowing he was following.

She had been mildly surprised when he didn't catch her, and it wasn't until she heard the pain-filled scream of her kit that she realized what had happened. In her fear, she had run right under the tree that her son sat in, and he, seeing another parent being attacked, had tried to interfere.

She had torn across the ground, trying to get back to her son, but the sight she was met with had killed her. InuYasha had her kit by his tail, three long slash marks along his chest. The kit wasn't moving, and his blood ran down his chest and face before dripping to the dirt beneath them.

She faintly remembered her scream of terror as she had looked at her fallen kit. Her anger and sorrow had been so strong that a blast of reiki shot from her, killing all in the area except the one that she wanted dead. InuYasha's smirk as he held her lifeless kit in his hands had been enough to make the pure heart she carried go dark.

She didn't even remember what she did, but was later told by a watching kitsune that she had very nearly killed the half-breed. The kitsune said that, in her rage, she had suddenly changed and frightened the half-breed so badly, he dropped the kit and ran.

That change was her biggest secret to date, and only Youta knew of it. And it would stay that way. Of course, after InuYasha fled, Kagome had clutched her son to her chest and sobbed her sorrow for her loss. She hadn't noticed as her tears fell to his body, nor the way his skin had sucked in the moisture.

She never noticed the tiny heartbeat, or the way little eyes fluttered open, revealing soul-searching green. It wasn't until a tiny paw had touched her face that she even noticed that her son was once again breathing and very much alive. His wounds had somehow been healed, leaving a nasty scar in its place.

After the shock of learning that her son was alive had worn off, Kagome knew she couldn't keep him. InuYasha knew how she felt for the kit, and he would use that to his advantage. So, she did the only thing she could. She sent him away, making him promise never to search her out.

It had torn her heart, watching as her son had screamed and yelled for her, begging her to reconsider as she had handed him to a demon that would take him over the seas. She knew he would be cared for. He would be safe, and eventually happy, but she couldn't stop herself from crying as she had listened to her son screaming for her. She couldn't even look at him as his voice had grown more and more distant, nor could she watch the ship sail away. Her son was gone, and she would never see him again.

"Ma?" Youta's voice called, bringing the miko out of her thoughts. Her head snapped towards her son and lord, slightly surprised by their concerned looks.

"Why do you cry, Miko?" Sesshomaru asked, hating the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

Kagome reached up to her face and pressed the tips of her fingers against her skin. She was surprised to see that she was, in fact, crying and quickly wiped away her tears, cursing herself for being so weak. It wasn't often that something forced her to think of InuYasha and her first son, but when it did, she could never stop herself from feeling the loss.

"I'm fine. My mind just wandered away from me." She replied, smiling up at the males in her life.

"More secrets?" Sesshomaru asked, not even needing an answer.

He wondered if the miko would ever let him in, or if he would have to claw his way through her walls. He didn't know why he was so curious about her, but he knew he couldn't fight it. So, instead of fighting himself, he would embrace it and fight against her walls until there was nothing left to fight against. He would learn about this woman, and all of her secrets.

"The healers told us what they found." Youta cut in, wanting to keep his father away from his mother's secrets.

Youta wasn't stupid. He knew that even he didn't know everything that had happened to his mother, but there was one secret that neither he, nor his mother, could ever allow to get out, not even to his father. If they did, his mother would be forced to do something that she did not wish to, and he would never allow that.

"Yea, she has been stirring slightly so she should wake soon." Kagome confirmed, and right on cue, a tiny moan was heard from the girl.

All three sets of eyes turned to the teenager and watched as her eyes fluttered open. It was easy to see the girl was confused as she took in her surroundings. It wasn't until her eyes locked onto the other beings in the room that she realized she wasn't alone.

The bloodcurdling scream that left her mouth had both daiyokai clutching their ears while Kagome tried to calm her. It took Kagome physically placing her hand over the girl's mouth to get the screaming to stop. Of course, it couldn't be that easy, and Kagome was rewarded for her efforts by teeth digging into her flesh.

Ripping her hand away, she clutched it to her chest, watching as the girl jumped from the bed and began running to the shoji screen. Sesshomaru, smelling his woman's blood, had had enough. He knew the girl was terrified, and probably hadn't meant to do it, but his anger was already there.

He reached out and grabbed the child's arm before throwing her back on the bed as gently as he could in his anger. In mere moments, he had his hands holding down her arms, his face inches from hers. "Listen here, Girl. We saved you from your fate, yet this is the thanks we receive? You will silence yourself this instant and remain in this bed until told otherwise."

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome soothed, rubbing her uninjured hand against his arm. He relaxed immediately and removed himself from the stunned girl. Seeing that he backed off, Kagome looked to the child.

"We will not hurt you. Can you tell me your name?" She asked, her voice taking on her motherly tone.

"R-Rin." The girl whispered, looking from Kagome to Sesshomaru, whose red eyes were trained on his female and her bleeding hand.

"Hello, Rin. My name is Kagome. This is my son, Youta, the heir to the West. And this is Lord Sesshomaru of the West. We brought you here to keep you safe. I found you in the woods with a demon and I killed him. You will be safe here, and no more harm will come to you." Kagome assured, smiling at the young girl.

Rin stared at Kagome for a moment before suddenly launching herself at the woman. Her smaller arms wrapped around Kagome's waist as she cried into her chest. Once Kagome got over her shock, she wrapped her arms around the smaller woman and soothed her with comforting words and pats on the back.

"Rin, do you know what happened?" Kagome asked gently, her eyes meeting with her lord's.

"Yes! I was raped! It hurt so badly!" Rin sobbed, her shoulders shaking terribly. "Now I will forever be alone! No one will want me! I'm no longer pure!"

"That is not true. You may no longer have your virtue, but some man will come along and he won't care. He will see you for who you are, and not what was taken from you. I know it hurts right now, but it will get better." Kagome soothed, watching as Youta and Lord Sesshomaru took a seat across the room to give the women some space.

"How could you possibly know?" Rin sniffled, her sobs finally lessoning.

"Because I've been through what you have. I didn't lose my virtue, but I was forced." Kagome whispered, not really wanting to say any more.

"Really?" The distraught girl asked, pulling away from the older woman.

"Yes. Will you tell me what happened to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Rin replied, looking down at her fisted hands in her lap.

"You need to. It's not good for you to hold it in." Kagome urged, even though she really didn't have the right to. After all, she still hadn't told anyone the details of what had happened to her.

"Will you tell me what happened to you?" Rin asked, making the woman's heart drop.

At that, Sesshomaru sat forward. He hated knowing what had happened to his female, but she never once told him exactly what had occurred that day, and he wanted to know. He already wanted to kill the half-breed, but as a lord, he needed to know every detail or his actions would be questioned. Plus he wished to comfort the woman that shared his bed, even if he didn't know why.

"I-I guess I can…" Kagome started, her small frame already shaking. "I made the mistake of falling in love. He was everything I thought I wanted, and for five years, it was wonderful. If I had known the type of enjoyment he took from females, I would have killed him immediately. Unfortunately, I didn't. I agreed to a mating, and I am thankful that it never came to that. When I saw him taking advantage of a woman firsthand, I confronted him. I told him I would never talk to him again, that he was filthy and a disgrace to the blood he carried. He didn't take my rejection well."

Sesshomaru noticed the way Kagome paused. He knew speaking of this was hard for her, and it was hard for him to hear it. He pushed out his aura and surrounded his female in it. He was glad when he saw her shoulders instantly slump in relaxation. If his aura alone could comfort her, that meant she trusted him. He left his aura there, even as she began to continue.

"I tried to leave, but he wouldn't allow it. The first thing he did was backhand me, sending me to the floor. When he climbed on top of me, I used my knee and hit him where it matters most. I didn't waste any time getting up and running. I had just made it past the border to the West when he caught me." Kagome paused again to look into the red gaze of Sesshomaru. It would be a blow to him to learn that what took place had happened on his lands during his rule. "I struggled, of course, but there was nothing I could do. He was a half-demon, and my reiki wouldn't work on him, nor did I have any kind of weapon. So, he took me. He covered my mouth so that my screams were muffled and finished what he had started. However, he was angry that I didn't get any pleasure out of it, as if I would, and he beat me. He left me there, saying he would return later and that I needed to learn my lesson for not obeying his orders. I used that time to crawl away. When I was found, I learned I had many broken bones, including ribs, but I could live with all of that, knowing that I had escaped."

Sesshomaru listened as the story continued to unfold. The moment she mentioned that the rape had happened on his lands, his beast began fighting his chains. Oh, how he wanted to skin his brother alive for what he did to this female, and on his lands, no less. The moment Kagome finished speaking, he could no longer handle it.

He was very close to losing control right there, and he didn't need anyone seeing just how angry he was. Between his anger, and the smell of his female's drying blood, he needed to get out. He didn't even speak as he stood and swiftly made his way out of the room, slamming the shoji screen behind him so hard, it came off its track.

Kagome watched as her lord left, her sad eyes following him. She knew he took it personally because of where it had happened. Not to mention he himself had raped someone, even if it wasn't by his choice. Hearing the story of what had happened to his friend couldn't have been easy.

Throughout all of this, Youta had been silent. It took everything he had not to cry as his mother told her story, and he honestly wished he hadn't heard it. If his father hadn't left, he would have, but now that he was the only other one here, his mother needed him.

"Tell me, Rin, what happened to you?" Kagome asked, finally looking away from the door.

"Well, my parents died a few weeks ago. They were in debt to the village headmaster, and as a way to get his money back, he sold me to a brothel. I wasn't even there a day before I was forced to work. The demon that came wasn't gentle at all. When he was finished, he decided he wanted to keep me and bought me from the brothel, and suddenly, I was his personal concubine. When you found me, I had tried to escape, and you saw what my punishment was." Rin whispered, looking defeated.

"I was able to heal. You will, too." Kagome informed, giving the young girl a smile. "I know what will make you feel better. Youta here can take you on a tour of the grounds. We have a garden full of flowers, and I'm sure you would love that."

At the girl's vigorous nod, Kagome chuckled before standing. She looked at her son who mouthed the word 'dojo' to her, and she knew that was where her lord was. She smiled at her son and the girl before leaving the room. She needed to find her lord.

Sesshomaru was in a fury, the likes of which his guards had never seen. He was battling ten at a time and refused to take any less. When he took one out, there was one on backup who took his place. The only thing he could picture was his female screaming for help, but receiving none.

His sword slashed through the armor of a guard, sending the poor demon to the ground just as the woman plaguing his thoughts entered the dojo. She took one look at the mess her lord had created and anger washed over her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, may I speak to you…alone?" She asked through clenched teeth.

Panting, Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and motioned for all of the guards to leave. They quickly did so, most giving Lady Kagome grateful glances as they passed. Even when they were alone, the two just stood still, staring into the eyes of the other. Finally, after a few minutes, Kagome gave in and spoke.

"Why are you so angry?"

"How can you ask such a foolish question? You already know the answer." He replied, his voice calm and collected even though that was not how he was feeling at the moment.

"It didn't even happen to you!" Kagome snapped, not understanding why he was so mad.

"It does not matter. It happened to what belongs to me…on my own lands!" He growled, his eyes bleeding red once again.

"So that's what this is about. You're worried your title will be sullied because something bad happened–" She never even got to finish before the sound of a sword hitting the ground could be heard, and she was roughly pushed up against the wall behind her.

"That is not it, Miko, and you will not insult me so." Sesshomaru snarled, his large body pinning hers to the wall.

"Then what is it? Why are you so angry about what happened to me?" She asked, fire still in her eyes.

"Because it happened to you." He answered without thinking. It wasn't until the words had left his mouth that he realized just what he said, and truthfully, it confused him.

"What do you mean?" Kagome inquired, her anger evaporating and leaving confusion in its wake.

"This one means that while I do not agree with what happened to Rin, it does not anger me like it does with you." Sesshomaru explained. He had already stuck his foot in his mouth, why not swallow his whole leg? "This Sesshomaru does not know why it upsets me like it does. I can only think that it is because you are my first…friend…and I am not used to the feelings that invokes."

"What feelings?"

"Anger and…guilt." He answered, his eyes finally returning back to his gold before looking away from Kagome's softening blues.

"Oh, Sesshomaru. It was in no way your fault, and you know it." She replied.

"If I had been there–"

"Yes, if you had been there, you would have stopped it." She started before placing her small hands on his cheeks softly, ignoring the way he tensed under her gentle touch. "But you weren't there. And there was no way for you to know what was happening. What happened to me was entirely InuYasha's fault, no one else's."

"Kagome–"

"Do not argue with me. I will not allow you to continue feeling this way when you have no reason to." Kagome ordered, crossing her arms and making Sesshomaru smirk.

"I do not know how you have lived so long without getting your tongue cut out. If you were to order any other lord like you just did, you would be unable to speak." He teased, his face inching closer to hers.

"Well, if I can order you…I demand you let me into that locked room." She giggled, unknowingly causing shivers to run down the demon lord's spine.

"No. I, however, order you to get on your knees." Sesshomaru retorted, his voice going dark and husky.

"Yes, milord."

-sSs-

To all of my lovelies, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. It is a little dark and most likely will be the only chapter that goes into detail about Kagome's rape. I just wanted to go ahead and get it out there and done with. Sorry for the nonexistent lemon. I just wasn't feeling it when I was typing it up and decided that it would be best if I just didn't include one. Don't worry though, there will be plenty more.

Shout outs:

TsukiyoTenshi, PrincessFrost79: Thank you both for following this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

DarkAngel8605: Thank you for favorting this story. I am glad you like it.

RedDrake323: Everyone will know just how much Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship has progressed. It will cause them problems later on, but they will work through it. The east is one of the things they will have to battle, but there are three enemies total, yet I can not tell you who. Lol. You'll just have to be patient.

I do not own InuYasha.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Healing

Youta walked calmly through the gardens, occasionally looking down at the girl on his arm. He could tell she was enjoying the sights around her, and he was glad he could help her, even if just a little. No female should ever have to go through what both his mother and Rin had gone through.

He could only imagine how it feels to have someone take advantage of you in such a personal way. If he ever came across someone who was raping a female, he would kill them on the spot. Females were fragile creatures, other than his mother, and should be treated as so.

Youta looked down at the girl and smirked slightly. They had been in the gardens for about an hour, and while the little female had smiled a few times, she never laughed at any of his jokes. Whether he wasn't as funny as he thought he was, or she was going to need a lot of time to heal, he didn't know, but he knew of someone who could help her.

"Do you mind if we go to the stables for a bit?" Youta asked, making Rin look up at him, her brown eyes filled with something he couldn't quite figure out.

"No." She whispered, looking down at her feet.

Youta nodded and altered their course to head to his planned destination. The moment they left the shiro, he could feel Rin's hands tighten on his arm, and he knew she was scared. Inside the shiro, she had _the_ Lady Kagome's protection. Outside of it, she was on her own. Knowing how she felt, he used his free hand to grip on to hers, giving her silent support.

"You don't need to worry, Rin. Nothing will happen to you, not now. Ma has made it known that you are not to be touched, and that means you have the Lord of the West backing you as well." He stated, turning his head to the sky.

"Is Lady Kagome his concubine?" Rin asked. Youta's head snapped towards her, and she feared she had said something wrong.

"Kami, no. Don't let anyone hear you say that again either. Although Ma doesn't know, Father killed someone the other day after overhearing them say that about her. He's very protective of her." Youta explained, then noticed how Rin looked terrified. "Don't worry, he wouldn't kill you. He won't admit it, but he has a soft spot for females…somewhat."

"So, they are courting?" Rin continued, trying not to think about the terrifying lord and their first encounter.

"In their own way. Neither one really realizes what they are doing, and you're not going to say anything either." Youta chuckled.

"How could they not know?" Rin asked, confused. The male was supposed to ask the female to court. It would be painfully obvious to either one if they were courting.

"Ma is damaged and Father is scared. Neither one wants to experience love, but anyone can tell that they are both on their way to feeling it. Their arrangement is only helping things move along faster."

"Arrangement?"

"Yes. Sex. They rut with each other and no one else. There's no way they won't grow closer just from that." Youta replied, smiling slightly. He couldn't wait for the day his parents finally announced that they were going to be together. He just hoped he wouldn't have to wait for long.

"But Lady Kagome isn't married! She shouldn't be having sex. It's not proper!" Rin just about shouted, making Youta flinch slightly.

"She is also hundreds of years old. She has been married before and is a widow. Not to mention she has spent most of her life around demons who have no problem with having sex before marriage." Youta explained, hoping she wouldn't yell again. It was clear his ears would take a punishment whenever the little woman was angered.

"None of what you said makes any sense. She's human." Rin argued.

Youta looked down at the woman and smiled, a fang poking out over his lip. Rin gasped slightly at the sight. Normally, being in a demon's presence scared her, but not this one. He seemed so kind, and the way he looked at her now almost seemed playful.

"You shouldn't judge someone by what they are. You'll never know who a person truly is if you only see what they are. Look at me. I'm a full demon, birthed and raised by a human woman." Youta stated, smiling at the curious human attached to his arm.

"Birthed?" She asked, catching him off guard. He tensed slightly as he realized what all he said.

"There are some things you are not ready to hear. For now though, I believe we have reached our destination." Youta replied, looking at a corral that contained a two-headed dragon and a toad.

Currently, Ah-Un was chasing the screeching toad, shooting beams of youki at him. Youta chuckled at the sight. Jaken was always torturing the poor beast, and this was Ah-Un's way of getting revenge. Youta whistled softly and the dragon came to a skidding halt, both heads turned towards them.

Rin stared at the dragon but then turned into Youta when the demon began running towards them, his giant feet sounding like thunder. It wasn't until the noise stopped that she finally turned her face from Youta's arm and opened her eyes

She squeaked slightly as she was suddenly face to face with two heads. She could feel their breath on her as they sniffed over her. Their fangs glistened in the sunlight, but surprisingly, she wasn't scared. She let go of the male at her side and reached her hands out to the heads.

Impatient, Ah-Un shoved his head into her hands, forcing the young girl to pet him. Rin couldn't help but laugh at the dragon before wrapping her arms around his necks. Youta was stunned. He had wanted to hear the girl laugh, but he hadn't expected what it would do to him.

It was suddenly hard to breathe, and it was as if he was seeing Rin for the first time. She seemed to glow from every angle. Her brown, doe-like eyes shined with the smile that was gracing her face. It was as if someone punched him in the gut with her beauty, and he knew he had to have her. He also knew she would need to heal, and by the Kami, he would be the one to help her do so. It didn't matter how long it would take, Youta would have this female as his.

-sSs-

InuYasha stood in front of the lord he hated the second most. His brother would always hold the title of most hated in his book. Even so, the lord in front of him deserved death just as much. Once again, InuYasha had been called upon to do Akihiro's dirty work.

"InuYasha, why is it that once again you have failed?" Akihiro asked, looking at the half-breed with disgust.

"I did what you said. I killed almost a hundred. It's not my fault that Sesshomaru doesn't care about his people enough to declare war." InuYasha defended, seriously hoping he wouldn't be punished again. He barely survived the last one.

"It seems you are correct on that aspect. It does surprise me that the West is so strong with a lord who doesn't defend his people." The lord continued before looking down at the hanyou with a smug grin. "Your whore tells me that Lord Sesshomaru has a secret weapon: her sister."

"When did you see Kikyou?" InuYasha growled.

"Last night when she graced my bed." Akihiro answered, loving the way InuYasha seethed with rage. "I see why you keep her around, although this _Kagome_ has caught my interest as well. Apparently, she is the same one who stole my child from me."

"That was a hundred years ago."

"True. However, it still angers me. I sent troops out to retrieve her, but it seems your brother and his heir have become her personal guard dogs." Akihiro teased. He loved watching the hanyou squirm, and oh, how he was. Just the thought of his brother taking what was his, plus learning that his own miko was unfaithful, had InuYasha seeing red, much to the lord's amusement.

"Why did you ask me here?" InuYasha asked through clenched teeth.

"I want to know Kagome's weakness. She will pay for what she has done." Lord Akihiro answered, deciding it was time to get down to business.

"She doesn't have a weakness. She used to have an adopted son, but I took care of that pest. Her reiki is so pure, nothing rivals it, not even Kikyou's." InuYasha scoffed, shrugging his shoulders. All he wanted to do right now was go to Kikyou and teach her a lesson for opening her legs for any other than him.

"Pure? She is a virgin?" Akihiro asked, looking very thoughtful.

"Of course not. She didn't even have her virtue when I met her. And I definitely didn't leave her untouched, no matter how much she fought." InuYasha retorted.

"I may not like you, Filth, but I do like the way you treat your females. Too many males have gone soft with them." Akihiro complimented before getting down to business again. "If she is not untouched, how is she still pure?"

"She's pure of heart. She has to be one of the most caring and selfless people I have ever met." InuYasha answered, wondering exactly what his lord had planned.

"Then I will have to corrupt her, won't I? If I kill the pure whore, Lord Sesshomaru will attack the East in a rage, but can you imagine his surprise if I turn his pet against him? Oh, what I would pay to see Sesshomaru's face at such a time." Akihiro laughed, sending chills down InuYasha's spine.

"How do you expect to corrupt her? Kikyou can't even get near her that way." InuYasha argued, secretly hoping that Akihiro would fail. He hated Kagome, but if she was going to die, it would be by his claws, no one else's.

"There is a witch called Nimue. Find her. She owes me quite a few favors, and it's time I call on those." The lord ordered before dismissing InuYasha.

He would be the victor in all of this. No matter what happened, he would cause the West to fall and then move on to the South and North. In the end, he would rule over all, and any of the lords he didn't kill would be bowing down to him. But first, he will corrupt Kagome, forcing Lord Sesshomaru's hand.

-sSs-

Kagome stood beside her lord, watching as Touga begged his son for something. It was very easy to see that Touga had no problem with being on his knees and asking for what he wanted, even if it was something as little as this.

"Please, Son, you only turn two-thousand once. Allow this old demon to have a dance in honor of his birthday." Touga pleaded.

"Why would this one waste the funds for that? You have already had one-thousand-nine-hundred-and-ninety-nine birthdays. Is that not enough?" Sesshomaru countered.

This whole ordeal was making it hard for Kagome to remain quiet. Touga hadn't realized that Sesshomaru was already planning his father's birthday. Sesshomaru was literally making his father beg for no reason, and he was quite enjoying it.

"Do you really hate me so?" Touga asked before turning to Kagome. "Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful and smart you are? If anyone could convince this ice prick to allow a dance in my honor, it would be you, Lady Kagome."

"Thank-you, dear Touga. Unfortunately, I have no say over what Lord Sesshomaru does." Kagome replied, smiling down at the former lord.

"You could just cut him off or something until he agrees." Touga argued with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Father." Sesshomaru warned. There was no way in hell he would allow his father to put such horrid ideas into the miko's head.

"Come on, milord. Do you really need to tease him like this?" Kagome asked, giving Sesshomaru the smile he was quickly growing attached to.

"You will cease your begging, Father. This one has already been planning your dance. It will be held in a week's time." Sesshomaru admitted, loving the way his sire's face shone with happiness before being replaced by anger.

"Wait a minute. You made me get on my knees and beg for something you were already going to give me?" Touga asked, a little angry at himself for falling into his son's trap.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru answered, smirking slightly.

"You really are a bastard." Touga mumbled, standing up to his feet before turning to Kagome once again. "However, you, my dear, are still lovely. It is my hope that, one day, you will become Lady of the West and rule alongside my son."

At that, a smirking Touga turned and left, leaving a very shocked miko and lord behind. The two shared a look before letting out soft chuckles. They knew Touga's game. He wasn't the only one to drop hints like that. Quite a few times, servants had called Kagome 'milady,' and there was even a guard who had stated the same as Touga.

"I do believe he dropped a big enough hint, don't you think?" Kagome asked, smiling up at the male beside her.

"No. I think he could have been bolder, maybe even demand it." Sesshomaru retorted, holding out his arm for the miko to take, which she did. He wasted no time in leading her out of the shiro so that they could enjoy a walk together.

He couldn't deny it, at least to himself. He had caught himself thinking of the miko as a mate. At first, he shook his head of such things, but they became persistent. Finally, after a month or so, he had decided to take all of his thoughts, lay them on the desk, and look through them.

Everything he found pointed that the woman on his arm would be perfect for the role of Lady of the West. The only problem was her walls. He knew there was no way she would ever allow herself into a mating if she didn't love the person she was to spend the rest of her life with.

He also knew there was no way she could love him, or vice versa. Sure, he cared for her. He was even obsessed slightly when it came to breaking down her walls. He protected her as if she was already his mate, and he was sure that would only grow if he were to make her officially his.

There were many times he would get lost in her ocean blue eyes or he would find himself staring at her when she wasn't looking. She was almost always stuck in his thoughts, and even his dreams, but that was just because she was his friend. There was no way he was in love with the woman…right?

"I do wonder why everyone keeps making those comments though. It's not like you would ever take a human as a mate." Kagome interrupted his thoughts, not realizing just how much her words contradicted his.

"You have shown that you would make a decent Lady of the West." Sesshomaru replied, testing the waters a bit. He had an assumption of how she would react, but he wanted to know for sure.

"Eh, maybe so, but you and I both know it will never happen. For one, I would never mate without being in love, nor would I ever take the place of a demoness who could rule alongside you." Kagome admitted before laughing slightly. "Can you imagine Yamato's reaction to the conversation we are having?"

"I do believe he would finally die. Maybe mating you would be exactly what I need to get that old yokai off of my council." Sesshomaru stated, hiding how he truly felt.

It surprised him just how disappointed he was. He knew that would be her answer all along, yet he was still upset by it. He felt…rejected. For the first time in his thousand years, he felt inadequate. No one has ever made him feel this way yet, somehow, this tiny little female was able to do so.

"I don't trust him. It doesn't make sense that he won't accept the war with the East. Everyone else can see it, except him." Kagome said, changing the subject.

In truth, the thought of being Sesshomaru's mate excited her, and that wasn't good. She knew he would never take a human mate, therefore, their entire conversation had been hypothetical. It would never happen so her excitement needed to be pushed away before she ended up hurt.

She wasn't stupid. She had been in love before and she knew that she was beginning to feel that way for the male beside her. She was falling in love with Lord Sesshomaru, and in the end, it will only end in her heartbreak. But she was also stuck.

She should end their agreement before her feelings grew more, but she couldn't. Not only was she unwilling to let him go, if she did, it would strain their relationship. Until this war was over, she would be by his side. Truthfully, she was okay with that. She just hoped she could rope in her emotions before they got out of hand.

"He will come to his senses soon enough. For now though, my lands will continue to enjoy the peace they have." Sesshomaru replied as they continued their walk.

Both miko and daiyokai fell silent, secretly wishing for the same thing, both believing the other didn't want them. The two walked through the gardens in silence, silently pleading for something they both could have, if only they reached out and grabbed it.

-sSs-

Youta and Rin! Of course I had to pair them together. Lol. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Angeleyes20876, inu-girl162, YYomder: Iam happy that you all find my story interesting enough to favorite it. Thank you.

YYonder, relicchi, galathea: Thank you all for following my story. I am glad you all like it so much.

YYonder: Thank you for your review, and I am glad you like my story…However, I like my title and do not wish to change it. Plus, I have too many people following this story to go and change the title on them.

LazuriteSix: Normally I would have made the males go into another room, but I wanted to find a way for Sesshomaru to learn about Kagome's past.

Lilacbloomstar: It was a sad chapter, but this one wasn't so bad.

Slytherin's Pimp: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like it.

Wren210: Who doesn't love getting woken up that way? Lol. Shippo could never hate Kagome. Lol. I had planned on making what InuYasha did worse, but I didn't go into detail with it because I had some people say they didn't like the idea of rape. Rin will be around throughout the entire story. Thank you for your compliment. I also thank you for being able to give me constructive criticism without getting rude about it. I've had too many people come at me like I offended them for a mistake I made, and I thank you for being mature about it.

: I agree with you that my chapter wasn't that bad. But there were a few who didn't like the idea of Kagome getting raped, so I decided to tone it down slightly. Shippo will have a bigger roll eventually, I would never leave him out.

RedDrake323: Your review made me laugh at the end. Imagination is always helpful. Lol. Rin and Kagome will get close, because the two can lean on each other to heal. Sessy is going to have a lot of episodes like he did until he works out his feelings for sure.

I do not own InuYasha.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Sacrifice

Lord Akihiro and InuYasha stood before the cloaked figure. Her face was conveniently covered by the dark material, keeping herself hidden. The witch, Nimue, poured some kind of concoction into the cauldron in front of her, laughing all the while.

Even InuYasha felt the slightest bit of fear being around this woman. He was sure she was deranged somehow. No one took this much joy in killing, yet she was getting way too excited just by pouring ingredients into her spell.

"How do you know this will work?" InuYasha asked, slightly worried for the woman he hated, yet still loved. "Nothing has ever corrupted Kagome before. What makes you think you can do it?"

"Boy, do not question me or I will have your tongue." Nimue snapped, unseen eyes glaring at him.

"Nimue, he asks a good question. You will answer it." Akihiro cut in.

"This kind of spell feeds off of dark emotions. The woman, while immune to the passing of time, is still human." Nimue replied with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Keh, what's that got to do with anything?" InuYasha asked, watching as the witch picked up a knife and cut the palm of her hand, making her blood drip into the pot. Whatever was inside of the thing suddenly turned dark and thick.

"All she needs to feel is one dark emotion, one like hatred, jealousy, greed, or any of the sort, and my spell will latch on to that feeling and create something evil and sinister. As long as she harbors at least one of these, she won't be able to fight it." Nimue answered before saying a few words in a language the two males weren't used to.

Both InuYasha and Akihiro took a step back as Nimue began to laugh. It started out low and dark but, with every passing second, grew in volume. At the same time, the blackened goo in the pot began to move of its own accord, growing slightly before rolling out of its home and to the ground. It stopped right before Nimue, and for a moment, InuYasha thought the spell had failed. That is, until the witch spoke.

"Find the one named Lady Kagome. Kill her, my sweet." Nimue ordered, laughing again as the thick liquid shot off in the direction of the West.

"It's alive?" Akihiro asked.

"Somewhat. It lives to obey my order. When said order is completed, it returns to the earth with which it was created." Nimue answered before mixing new ingredients into her pot.

"What now?" InuYasha asked, wanting to leave. He didn't like this witch and didn't want be near her for a moment longer.

"Now, we watch." Nimue stated as she waved her hand over the cauldron.

Instantly, an image appeared that InuYasha wished to never see. His brother was currently in the middle of rutting with his female. _HIS_ Kagome. It made him sick to think that she had been touched by the one person he hated the most.

"At least he gets his happy ending one last time before his pet meets her end." Akihiro laughed, sounding much like the witch beside him.

-sSs-

Unknown that they were being watched, Sesshomaru continued to pound into the female beneath him. Her nails dug at his back, sending shivers down his spine. His claws pierced the skin of her thigh as he held on to her leg, forcing her to widen for him.

Her little sounds, the way she arched her back, her eyes squeezed tightly shut from the sheer pleasure that coursed through her veins. It all did something to him, something he couldn't explain. He loved seeing her look like this, no worry in the world, just completely focused on everything he was doing to her body.

It was a look that he had vowed to see on her often, and so far, he had been keeping that vow quite well. With two more hard thrusts, Kagome yelled out her release, her eyes shooting open from the force of it. Seeing such a reaction had the lord following behind her as he shoved himself inside of her so deep, he wasn't sure he would be able to come out.

When he emptied inside of her and she came down from her high, he could do nothing but collapse on top of the little female beneath him. Their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat as they panted and attempted to catch their breath.

Neither one realized that their thoughts were in the same place. They both vowed silently to never let the other go. Kagome was able to admit her feelings, and she knew her heart was done for. The love she felt for InuYasha was miniscule compared to what she felt for the male still embedded deeply inside of her. She _knew_ what she wanted could never be, but she was happy to get what she received. Of course, the day she was sent away so he could take a proper mate would kill her, but for now, she was his and she could pretend that he was hers.

Sesshomaru, on the hand, had no idea what he was feeling. In fact, he still strongly believed that she was _just a friend_. He had no idea what love was because he had never known it. Even from his own father and mother, he had never felt such a thing. He was bred to be a lord, not a son. Even so, his vow was the same as Kagome's. He would not leave her, and he would do everything in his power to keep his female at his side.

"We should bathe and get dressed." Kagome panted, running her fingers through her lord's hair. "Your father's dance will start soon, and you know he will throw a fit if you are late."

"As I recall, I am the Lord of the West. I am not late. Everyone else is simply early." Sesshomaru argued but pushed himself from the woman anyway.

He hated leaving the warmth of her walls, but she was correct. They both needed to bathe and dress for the celebration tonight. Something, however, was screaming inside of the lord. Something was telling him to keep her locked up in this room with him and away from all others.

He knew his instincts were never wrong and he needed to watch his female like a hawk. Unfortunately, he knew she would never allow herself to be locked away just because she was in danger. She would fight _him_ just to fight whatever wanted to harm her.

So, with an inward sigh, he held out his hand to Kagome and helped her sit up. They made their way to the hot spring and waded in. Kagome automatically sat on the edge, knowing that this bath would be just like the others.

She loved playing with her lord's hair, and he loved the head massage he received as she washed his silver locks for him. Neither one objected to the new agreement they had and often got mad at the other if one bathed by themselves.

Sesshomaru sat in between Kagome's knees and leaned back so she could begin. She wasted no time in wetting his hair and getting her fingers into it. This had become one of her favorite things to do, and she would not waste a moment of it. After all, she believed that soon another female would take her place.

"This one is unsure what to do about Youta." Sesshomaru started. He knew he could talk to her about his worries and she wouldn't judge him or go telling anyone else. She had his trust completely.

"What about him?" She asked, lathering up the shampoo in his long hair.

"Rin." Sesshomaru stated. It was one word, but it was enough.

He had noticed the way Youta was following the female around like a lost puppy. He knew that his son had found a woman that he wished to make his, but Sesshomaru could not support it. His lord duties were strong and, unfortunately, overpowered his father duties.

Rin would never make a good Lady of the West. She was too timid and shy. Being in a royal position required at least a backbone to demand respect and having some kind of power would make it easier on everyone. But Rin had nothing. She would never get the respect needed to run these lands.

"Ah, you've noticed that. I believe your thoughts are along the lines of how she would do as the Lady of these lands?" Kagome asked, waiting for Sesshomaru's nod before continuing. "I agree. Some people are not made to lead, and she is one of them. She is a very sweet girl, but that kindness will be her downfall. I would never say being kind is a bad thing, however, you need to be more than kind to rule. Sometimes kindness will not work. Like this war. If it was left up to her, we would do nothing to retaliate against the attacks that have been upon us. She would think that being nice to the enemy would eventually make them back off, but sometimes, you have to fight fire with fire."

"Agreed. I believe you should tell Youta that he cannot see the human girl." Sesshomaru stated, dodging the small hand that attempted to smack his head.

"First of all, you can't give me all the dirty work when it comes to our son. Second, neither one of us will do such a thing. Let them be." She scolded as she began rinsing his hair of the suds.

"Did you not just say she will not be good for these lands?" Sesshomaru countered, looking at his female out of the corner of his eye.

"Do you plan on being defeated or retiring in the next fifty to sixty years?" Kagome answered, beginning on the conditioner.

"Of course not, Foolish Woman." Sesshomaru retorted, this time unable to dodge the hit due to a fist holding his hair in its grasp.

"You're a real jerk, you know that?" Kagome insulted, sighing as her lord waved his hand in dismissal. "I seriously doubt anyone could kill you. I also know you are far from stepping down from your throne. The thing you're forgetting is: she is human."

"As are you, and quite a few people wish for you to be the Lady of the West." Sesshomaru argued, not seeing her point.

"True, but there are a few differences between Rin and myself. First being, even you have stated that I would make a fine lady. While it's not something I necessarily want, if, at some point, the opportunity was given to me, I would have to agree. There is another difference, this one the main factor in why I say to leave them be. I do not age, unlike Rin." Kagome answered, knowing he would pick up on what she was saying.

"She will be long gone by the time I step down from my title." Sesshomaru said, realization finally hitting him. Rin would have aged and died by the time Youta was even ready to take his father's place.

"Correct, so let them be. Let them enjoy love while they can because, soon enough, he will lose her. Allow your son happiness before time takes it away." Kagome replied, finishing with her lord's hair and moving to stand in front of him.

"I sometimes forget just how old you are, Kagome." Sesshomaru teased, smirking down at the woman. She went to smack his chest but his large hand caught her tiny wrist.

"If I'm old, then you are ancient." She snapped, attempting to glare at him, although she was failing miserably. It's not like she could actually be mad at him. She _was_ over five-hundred.

"Hn. What then, are Father and Yamato?" Sesshomaru inquired, his heart skipping a beat as she let out a laugh.

He couldn't stop what happened next even if he wanted to. Seeing her blue eyes light up as her face broke into a large smile, the sound of her laughter cascading his ears as she continued to giggle at his joke. It was more than he could handle, and before he knew it, his lips were crashing against hers, both lost to what was coming next.

-sSs-

Kagome swirled the cup of wine in her hand and looked around. She had been standing against the wall for some time now. A few brave guards had asked for her hand in a dance but most avoided her, knowing she belonged to their lord.

Secretly, she was jealous. Sesshomaru had danced with every female that asked it of him, except for her. Of course, she never even got the chance to ask due to the horde of females that followed him around. It took everything the little miko had not to purify the 'bitches' that were hogging what was hers.

But then again…he wasn't hers. He belonged to himself and there was nothing she could do about it. She knew loving him would be hard the moment she realized that she did, in fact, love him, but she hadn't been expecting it to hurt this much.

Seeing the way he so easily danced with all of these females just confirmed her beliefs. Eventually, he would find a suitable demoness, and then she would be cast aside, forced to watch as the male she loved mated someone else.

"May I ask you for a dance?" Touga asked, forcing Kagome out of her depressing thoughts. She smiled at the former lord and placed her cup on a table.

"Of course, Touga. I do hope that you are enjoying yourself today." Kagome said, placing her hand in his offered one. He led the small woman to the dance floor, ignoring the glares of his son. Of course, Kagome never even noticed these glares for, if she had, it may have eased her heart a bit.

"I am overjoyed with this dance, Little Kagome. I assume you had a large part in planning it? While I know my son cares for me in his own way, any other celebrations he has thrown never amounted to one such as this." Touga commented, noticing the way the lady in his arms blushed.

"He tried…I just helped along the way." Kagome admitted shyly. Touga let out a loud laugh that seemed a little too loud to Kagome.

Unknown to the little woman, Touga was meddling. He could feel his son's eyes on him, watching every move he made. The moment he asked Kagome to dance was the moment the stares began. He was flirting very obviously.

While he would never take another, Izayoi still owning his heart, he could make his son see that, someday, someone could very well take this female for their own. He knew how they felt for each other, just as he also knew that they didn't see it. That needed to change.

"I know your secret, Kagome. I know you're in love with my son." Touga whispered, his mouth close to her ear. He noticed the small gasp that escaped her lips and the way her hand tightened on his as they continued to dance.

"You are mistaken. He is my lord, nothing more." She argued, trying to get his mind away from the truth.

"I can smell your lies, Kagome. It is pointless to do so. What I don't understand is why you do not tell him." Touga stated, not letting the little woman out of his grasp.

"Not that it's any of your business but there are a couple reasons. First and foremost, he will never love me back. Second, I am human and while there are a few who wish for me to be the lady, most do not." Kagome snapped, angry that he wasn't allowing her to pull away.

"You are wrong on both accounts, Little One. He looks at you the same way you look at him. Everyone can see it, except the two that need to." Touga replied, twirling the woman around.

"You're mistaken." Kagome whispered, pooling her reiki into her hands so that Touga was forced to release her or suffer from burns. Kagome couldn't hear this. It would get her hopes up, and that would never be a good thing.

"Kagome–"

"Just stop. I don't want to hear these lies." She said, turning to leave. At this point, she just wanted to be alone.

Before she could take another step, black goo was suddenly surrounding her feet, forcing her to freeze. She attempted to fight it, but the moment it touched her, she knew she couldn't. She could feel the magic inside of it and knew exactly who cast it.

"That bitch!" Kagome screeched, causing everyone to look towards her.

"Miko." Sesshomaru called, noticing the blackness working its way up his female.

"Stay back, all of you!" Kagome ordered, setting up a barrier so that no one could get near her.

"Ma, what is it?" Youta asked, standing in between his father and grandfather.

"It's a corruption spell cast by a witch named Nimue. I would recognize her dark magic anywhere." Kagome answered, not even trying to fight the spell. She couldn't and she knew it. By now, the blackness was at her waist and before long, she would be overtaken.

"Can you not purify it?" Sesshomaru asked, hiding the panic he was feeling. He wasn't sure what the spell would do, but he knew he wouldn't like it.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled. Out of everyone here, the slayer would be the one person who would do what needed to be done.

"I'm here, Lady Kagome!" Sango yelled, running up to the barrier.

"You can enter." Kagome stated, panic finally entering her voice. She knew what was coming and dreaded it. Sango took a step into the barrier, ignoring the growls of her lord.

"Pull your sword, Sango. I cannot fight this spell. My heart…it was not entirely pure this night, and even now, I can feel the darkness latching on." Kagome informed, her eyes meeting with Touga's.

He knew what she meant and inwardly cursed his son. The whole reason he had interfered was the jealousy that had been marring the woman's beautiful face. If his son had danced with his woman, just once, all of this could have been avoided. Now they were going to have to watch as Kagome lost to a spell.

"Slayer, if you pull that sword, you will die by my claws." Sesshomaru snarled, knowing exactly what Kagome meant to do.

"Do not listen to him!" Kagome yelled, tilting her head back as the goo reached her neck. "You must protect the West! I cannot fight it, Sango. The moment the spell enters my body, you must do what no other will. Kill me. Take your sword and make sure I do not hurt the people of this land!"

"Lady Kagome…" Sango whispered before nodding her head. She pulled her sword and held it at the ready, fighting back her tears.

"Kagome, we can find another way." Sesshomaru pleaded, placing his hand on the barrier. Kagome's eyes met his and she gave him a sad smile.

"It was an honor to be able to meet you, Lord Sesshomaru. Please take care of our son." Kagome said, tears now falling from her eyes. She turned her attention to a distraught Youta, giving much the same smile she had her lord.

"Youta, do not mourn my death. This is my sacrifice for the West. Love hard and free, my son." She whispered just as the blackness took over her.

All were silent as they watched the figure that was once Lady Kagome be overtaken by the spell. Sesshomaru felt as if some part of him was breaking. He was losing his one friend and the feeling that was coursing through him threatened to send him to his knees.

Youta couldn't fight the tears anymore. His mother was dying, and there was nothing that could be done. All he could do was watch as the blackness slowly seeped into his mother, leaving a person he had never seen before.

Kagome, the once beautiful and kind miko, was now covered in a goldish-green skin. She almost appeared reptilian as she threw her head back and let out a laugh that sent shivers down everyone's spine. Kagome had been correct when she said she couldn't fight it, and now she was one of the most powerful dark miko's around.

Sango, realizing just what Kagome had meant, wasted no time in plunging her sword into the miko's heart. Instantly, Sesshomaru yelled loudly, something none thought they would ever hear. He was grieving for his 'concubine,' and at that moment, all realized there was much more between the lord and Kagome than they had thought.

Sango could fight her tears no more as she pulled her sword from the woman that had become her friend. Kagome fell to her knees, clutching her wound as her skin began fading back to its normal pale color, her blood cascading over her fingers and dripping to the floor.

"Thank-you." The dying woman whispered as Sango covered her mouth and began to openly sob.

All could only watch as Kagome fell to her side, her hand bouncing as it met the floor. Her blue eyes dulled as the life she once held vanished, her blood pooling around her lifeless body. She was gone. The miko that everyone had come to love had sacrificed her life to save the West. The East had won.

-sSs-

Cliffyyyyyy! Don't hate me. I am sure we all know that Kagome won't stay dead. Lol. She is a main character after all, but I have plans for later on that require her death to happen now. This will also be a turning point in her and Sesshomaru's relationship. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did.

Also, I am taking a poll on my stories. Do you think I write too many lemons? I had someone tell me that they will no longer read any of my stories because of it, and I was wondering if any of you think I should cut back on my amount of lemons. I won't get mad if you do. I am legitimately curious.

Shout-outs:

Madam Fluffy: Thank-you for both following and favoriting this story. I am glad that you like it so much.

Slytherin's Pimp: Thank you for following my story. I am happy that you enjoy it.

Kilala56: Thank-you for favoriting my story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

RedDrake323: That is one of the reasons I like third-person so much. I can include many more perspectives than I can with first, and in all honesty, it has become hard for me to write my other stories because they are in first-person. A lot of people liked the pairing of Youta and Rin. I wanted to add her into the story, and that was the best way I could come up with. Of course Sesshomaru and Kagome will end up together by the end. You know I'm a hopeless romantic and can't keep people separated for long. Lol.

Wren210: I like Youta and Rin together, but I agree that she would not make a good Lady of the West. I hope the scene in the hot spring eases that worry for you a bit. I also do not like Sesshomaru and Rin stories, and I have only had one story where the two were coupled together and that is my 'True Happiness' story. (An Inu Taisho and Kags pairing) They are background characters in that story which is why I did it. lol. Obviously I agreed with you on Kagome turning on her son and Sesshomaru. She is the type who would give her life before she harms another which is exactly what she did. Lol.

DarkAngel8605: It won't be much longer before they finally admit their feelings to each other, but there are still a few chapters to go before that. His plan did work somewhat. He reached his goal of her death, but nothing else. I hope you can wait till next chapter before you get too angry at me. Lol.

Slytherin's pimp: Yes we will see Shippo again. It won't be long before he comes back into the picture.

I do not own InuYasha.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Awoken

Sesshomaru was lost. He had no idea what feelings were coursing through his body at the moment but they hurt. His heart felt numb. His blood felt cold. His eyes stung for some reason, and he felt as if he had been punched in the stomach. All the while, his golden orbs never left the dull blues of the lifeless woman lying in a pool of her own blood.

She was gone.

She was dead.

He would never hear her laugh, see her smile, smell her scent, taste her skin. Never again. She had been killed and that realization alone sent fire coursing through his veins. The pain that suddenly erupted from his heart outward sent him to his knees.

He simply kneeled on the ground, head hung, hands tightened into fists, eyes shut tightly. It was all he could do. His mind had shut down, as well as the rest of him. He could faintly hear Sango's sobs and Youta's screams. He could her his father trying to comfort his distraught son. He could smell the tears being shed for his female. All because she was dead.

What kind of a male was he? He was a protector, an alpha, yet, the first time she truly needed him since she became his, he had failed. His failure resulted in her departure. It was his fault. He should have done what was needed. He had the strength to break down her barrier, but he had been worried about hurting her. She may have been hurt, but at least she would have been alive.

"She…she gave her life for the West." A voice called out, awed at what the human woman had done for so many.

"She didn't deserve to die."

"She should have been saved."

"Why did no one help her?"

"Is there nothing that can be done?"

All of these voices slammed into him, reminding him how much he failed. His own people believed she should have lived. And she should. How many creatures out there would willingly give their life so easily, all in the hopes of saving people they hardly even knew?

"Listen up!" Touga yelled out, gaining everyone's attention except the lord who seemed far away, yet still very close. "She deserves the burial of a royal. She gave her life to protect all of you. It is time we show our thanks, in the only way we can."

"No." Sesshomaru whispered. It was so soft only the closest demons could pick it up.

"Son, she's gone." Touga stated, hating how pathetic and weak his son looked. His heart went out to him. In truth, Sesshomaru had no idea just what he felt for the woman, and now, he never would.

Sesshomaru suddenly stood to his feet, his face full of determination. There was one option left. One thing he could try before he would admit defeat. She deserved the effort more than anyone else ever had.

"What are you going to do?" Youta asked, letting go of Rin to approach his father, who was picking up his mother.

"Tenseiga." Sesshomaru answered, making Touga gasp. Instantly, the three daiyokai ran from the room, two of them following their lord.

Youta had no idea who Tenseiga was, but if it was someone who could help his mother, he didn't care. He just wanted his mom back. At this point, he didn't care if others called him a momma's boy as long as he could feel his ma's hugs again.

Sesshomaru ran into his chambers, barely giving his doors enough time to completely open for him. Very gently, he placed his female on their bed and softly moved some hair from her face. He took a moment to look at her beauty and prayed to the Kami that this would work.

Leaving his father and son beside his bed, he approached the locked door that Kagome was always trying to get into. He had a secret hidden in there, something he wasn't quite ready to share with others, but he vowed that if his woman survived this, he would show her.

Waving his hand in front of the door, it glowed green for a moment before slowly sliding open. He ran in, ignoring what he kept secret and grabbed a sheathed sword off of the wall. He was surprised when the thing pulsed in his hand. It had never done that before.

To him, this sword had always been useless. It couldn't cut through living flesh so it did him no good in battle. A traveling man had given this sword to him when he was a young pup. He had been excited to receive it and was surprised when the man had required nothing but for him to listen to his words.

 _"Sometimes giving life is better than taking it."_

It was all the strange man had said. It wasn't until Sesshomaru had found himself surrounded by rogue demons that he realized he couldn't use the sword to fight. He had been smug thinking that he was about to kill all of those demons but very nearly died himself.

If it hadn't been for his father, who had jumped in at the last minute and killed all the demons with his own sword, Sounga, Sesshomaru would have died. Of course, he got a scolding for leaving the palace unescorted.

When he had shown his father the sword, Touga said to keep it. He told Sesshomaru that, someday, the sword may be useful and show the young Sesshomaru just what it was capable of. Of course, Sesshomaru had felt betrayed by the metal. It very nearly lead to his death and embarrassed him by making it so he had to be saved by his father.

So, he had locked it away. He had never wanted to look at it again, and now, almost a thousand years later, here he was, holding it. The pulsing in his hands grew stronger, and he knew the sword would finally show him what it was capable of.

Leaving the room, sword in hand, he walked straight towards the lifeless woman on his bed. He hated seeing her like that and demanded that whatever this sword was capable of to fix it. He stood in front of Kagome, ignoring the confused stares from the other two in his room.

Slowly, he pulled Tenseiga from its sheath, the sound of metal scraping the only noise heard. He dropped the wooden sheath, letting it clatter to the ground as he held the pulsing sword at the ready. He couldn't hold back the gasp when he could suddenly see four little green things surrounding his female.

They looked somewhat like Jaken, yet not. They seemed to be pulling something large and blue from deep within Kagome, and as he watched, he realized what it was. Her soul. These were beings from the Underworld, coming to take Kagome's soul. This he could not allow.

He wasted no time in raising his sword and cutting down the beings attempting to take his female. She was his and no one else's. With one swipe, they were gone and he kneeled beside the bed, allowing his sword to lie on the floor beside him.

Gently, he grabbed Kagome's cold hand and waited. Nothing was said. Not a noise was made. No one even dared to breathe. It wasn't until a sudden heartbeat from the woman in the bed sounded out that all realized what had happened. Tenseiga had brought her back.

Slowly, her heart began to beat like normal. Color and warmth returned to her pale skin and the moment blue eyes opened, full of the life they once carried, Touga and Youta couldn't help but shout out victory for all to hear.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, was squeezing Kagome's hand so hard, he feared he might break it. Reluctantly, he pulled back but ran his hand gently down her face as her eyes finally focused on him. She smiled his way, and he felt as if his heart was going to burst. He had been so sure he would never see that smile again.

"Ma, don't ever do something like that again!" Youta yelled over his father's shoulder.

"How am I here?" Kagome asked, looking from her lord to her son.

"Father saved you." Youta answered. At this point, he didn't even care if he was punished. He hugged his father as hard as he could, ignoring the way he stiffened under his touch. When he finally released the male that sired him, he noticed just how uncomfortable his father was.

"You see, Son? You hated that sword, yet look at what you have been capable of all this time." Touga teased, pulling Sesshomaru out of his daze.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru stated, standing tall as he lifted Tenseiga from the floor. Before he had a chance to do anything, it was suddenly snatched out of his hand.

"Do you realize what this is?!" Kagome all but screeched as she looked over the metal.

"Tenseiga." Sesshomaru answered.

"How long have you had this?" She asked, looking up at her lord.

"I was younger than Youta. A traveling man gave it to me, and I had not realized what it was until now." Sesshomaru admitted.

Kagome smiled wickedly before attacking her son with it. Youta yelled, falling to the ground and clutching the spot where he had just been impaled. It wasn't until a few moments later that he realized he wasn't even hurt in the slightest. He sat up and noticed he had no wound. Looking up to his mother, and seeing the smirking face she held, he knew she knew he wouldn't have been injured.

"This is Tenseiga, or Heavenly Rebirth Fang. It cannot cut living flesh. It is used to save the ones it feels are worthy. I am glad that it chose to bring me back." Kagome stated, looking at it once more before handing it to her lord and ignoring the glares of her son.

"What do you know about it?" Sesshomaru asked, surprised she had knowledge of such a thing.

"Well, it has the ability to pick and choose who to resurrect. Of course, it has its limitations. If the person has been dead for too long, there is nothing that can be done. And someone can only be brought back once by the sword. It has a brother, Tessaiga, or Iron-Crushing Fang. It is destruction, or death, while this one is birth, or life. They are made from the same fang, broken to be shared but together, an unbeatable force." Kagome explained, looking around the room. "I had heard of these swords when I was about a hundred years old and spent twenty years after that searching for it. I gave up when I realized I really didn't want all of that power, but there are some who still search. You wouldn't happen to have an old, rusted up fang as well, would you?"

"No. This and Bakusaiga are all I currently own." Sesshomaru answered, sheathing the sword and placing it on the wall beside Bakusaiga. From this day forward, Tenseiga would never leave his side.

"I knew you cared." Kagome stated, smiling largely up at Sesshomaru. He looked down at her, confused as well as everybody else, causing her to sigh. "You really don't know anything about it. Only a worthy heart can wield such a sword. A heart full of compassion."

Sesshomaru huffed, waving off the woman. "That is a weak emotion. One that this one does not carry."

"Me sitting here talking to you proves that you are compassionate. Is it really weak? You are the strongest demon in these lands, who can now kill _and_ revive. Are you truly weak, Lord Sesshomaru, or are you stronger?" She asked, getting a thoughtful look from Sesshomaru.

It was then that Kagome realized just what had happened to her, and absentmindedly, she reached up and held her hand over her heart. She could feel the drying blood still covering her clothing and more than anything, she wanted it gone.

Sesshomaru noticed this and waved off the other two males in the room, waiting until the door was shut before he approached his female. Now that they were alone, he couldn't hold up his calm demeanor anymore.

Before he even thought about it, he was clutching at his woman like a lifeline. His nose was buried in her hair, his fingers griping at the clothing on her back, pressing her body into his. Her own hands were gripping his arms as she held on to him just as tightly.

"You will not do something like that again. I will not allow you to leave my side." Sesshomaru whispered, pulling away slightly.

Kagome didn't say anything. She couldn't. The look in his eyes left her stunned. He looked terrified and drained, as if her death had impacted him more than she ever thought it would. She didn't stop him as he began disrobing her, or when he started licking away her blood.

She was just glad she was getting cleaned and her mind was jumbled anyway. How _had_ her death affected the lord currently cleaning her with his tongue? His eyes looked as if he took it hard, but just _how_ hard?

Was it possible that Touga had been right when he danced with her? Did Sesshomaru love her? All this time, she had been thinking that he could never feel that way for her. Had she been wrong? She opened her mouth to say something, but the moment she made a sound, a large, clawed hand covered her lips.

She looked down to see golden eyes looking at her, his tongue never missing a beat as he continued to clean her skin. It was then she saw something else floating in those gorgeous eyes. Confusion. He had no idea what he was feeling.

Knowing this saddened her and forced her to think on his life. It was quite obvious that he wasn't shown any kind of love as a child. He was simply molded into the lord he is now, never being treated as a son. Everything he did made sense now. The way he tensed up under a gentle touch. The way he never let anyone in and built many walls of ice around his heart. He had no idea how to love, or to be loved in return.

So, he had no idea how he felt about her. He needed to be taught. The problem was, she didn't want to teach him to love _her._ No. If he ended up loving her, then that would be great. If not, he needed to know how so he could be happy with someone else. She would teach him, even if that meant she may lose him. Because if she taught him, and in the end, received him, it would be worth the risk and wait.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he pulled away from her, a tiny bit of blood smeared on his chin. Gently, she reached out and wiped it away, noticing the way he tensed automatically. This wouldn't do at all. He shouldn't be scared of a soft touch.

She moved her hand from his chin to the side of his face, letting him feel a tender caress for the first time in his life. She wasn't disappointed. His eyes grew large and looked straight into hers. His hand shot up and covered her tiny one but didn't pull it away from his face.

"Do not fear a soft touch." She whispered, placing her other hand on the free side of his face. He didn't say anything, but she could feel him beginning to relax. So, she continued to speak, her voice just as gentle as her touches. "Sometimes, being gentle can be just as good as being rough."

"How?" He asked, surprised at his body's reaction to just the little bit she was doing. He could feel his cock slowly twitching to life as her eyes traveled over his body, memorizing him.

"Undress for me?" She asked, pulling her hands away and leaving his cheeks feeling cold.

He nodded and stood from his spot, removing his clothing as he did so. It didn't take long for him to be completely nude, and after further instruction, he laid on the bed, completely giving himself over to the smaller woman.

This was something he didn't do. He was never submissive to anyone, yet he was laying on his back, giving this woman free access. He had no idea why he was doing it. He only knew one thing. Her death had taught him something. He _needed_ her. He needed her by his side, and he would do everything in his power to keep her there.

He closed his eyes as soft lips met his chest. Gently, she left feather-light kisses along his skin, sending chills down his spine. Goosebumps rose in every place her lips touched and the fine hairs stood on end along his arms and legs.

Her mouth moved upward, not stopping until she reached his neck. Immediately, he stiffened, and her hands were placed on his body, small fingers trailing over his thighs, then his stomach, and finally, his chest. When he remembered she would never hurt him, he gave up and simply focused on what she was doing to him.

Her gently touches were getting more of a reaction out of him than he thought they would. His member was standing at attention, twitching at such caresses. Very slowly, Kagome's fingers finally started to trail downward, making contact with his hardened manhood.

He couldn't help but arch his back slightly as she teased his length, lightly running her fingers from his balls all the way to his tip, then back down. He opened his eyes and realized she was watching every reaction he made.

Their eyes connected and he felt a jolt of electricity shoot through him, leaving him slightly breathless. How was this woman able to get such reactions out of him, without even trying anything? After a few minutes of her tortuous teasing, he couldn't take it anymore. He lifted his hand and quickly cupped her sex, loving how wet she already was.

"Gently." Kagome ordered, grasping his manhood in her hands.

"This one does not know how to be gentle." He admitted, letting his hand fall back to the bed.

"Which is why I'm teaching you." She replied, releasing him so she could grab his fingers and place them back at her folds. She began moving them slowly along her clit, and when he got the hang of it, she let go and returned back to pleasuring him.

He wasn't sure why she was doing this, teaching him to be gentle, but he had to admit he liked it. It was different than the roughness he normally showed but still just as satisfying. After a few minutes of teasing her clit, she bit her bottom lip and began bucking against his hand, and he knew she had reached completion.

"Do you trust me?" She asked after she calmed down slightly. Without any hesitation, he nodded, removing his hand from between her legs.

He could only watch as she threw a leg over him, positioning her heat above his cock. He knew exactly what she was about to do and was worried. He had never allowed a female to have a dominate position, yet here she was.

Although, if any woman should be allowed such a treat, it was her, so he continued to let her do what she wanted, and he wasn't disappointed. The moment she began lowering herself onto him, he hissed out in pleasure and gripped her hips tightly. She continued to take him until there was nothing left, and he was surprised when he could feel just how far back he went.

Slowly, she began to ride him while her hands explored his body. His own hands remained gripped on her hip as she leaned over him, kissing his neck once again. She was soft and tender, slow and gentle, and it was both maddening and pleasant.

"Why?" He breathed, moving his hands from her hips, up her back, and down again.

"It's affection, Sesshomaru." She whispered, reaching up and placing a hand on his cheek again while continuing to nuzzle into his neck. "It is something you have never been shown, yet deserved. If you can learn to accept affection while giving it in return, you will learn what confuses you so much right now."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, closing his eyes as she began to pick up her pace. He gently thrust his hips up to meet hers, enjoy this _affection_ very much.

"I had to learn it as well." She answered, leaning up and placing her forehead against his.

Blue eyes stared into gold; gold stared right back. Sesshomaru thought about what she said for a moment before giving in. She was right. He was confused about all of the emotions that coursed through his body at just a thought of the woman above him. He needed to learn what all of this meant.

So, he would learn. He hesitated for a moment but soon brought his lips up to hers for a gentle kiss. This wasn't a kiss that screamed of need. It whispered of promises. Their mouths moved slowly together, melding into one, just as their hips were.

He lost himself in the feeling and let his body take over. Slowly, his hands trailed down her arms, teasing her skin as they made their way to the tiny hands holding her up. Gently, he laced his fingers through hers before holding their hands over his head, pulling her body closer to his.

All of a sudden, what they were doing became much more intimate. Not only were they joined at the hip but everything about them was one. Their flesh, their lips, their hearts, and their souls. Together, they showed each other just how much they cared. While they may not have truly understood what that meant, they knew neither could be without the other.

Kagome knew how much she loved him and was willing to teach him what he needed, even at the possible expense of losing him. Sesshomaru realized he cared for her much more than he ever had another, but he still wasn't sure just how far his feelings ran. He didn't have a name for this emotion, and he didn't know if he ever would.

For some time, they remained like that, moving as one. Their bodies began to be covered in a light sheen of sweat. Their kisses turned into pants but their lips still touched. Their eyes never left each other's, reading every emotion the other carried as best they could.

It was a surprise when they both suddenly reached nirvana at the same time. They both cried out into each other's mouths as their bodies convulsed and exploded into a mess of nerves. He filled her as much as possible while she pulled as much of him into her body as she could take.

When they finally finished and began falling back to the earth, Kagome collapsed onto her lord, her head laying on his chest while she nuzzled under his chin. She pulled her hands from his and laid them on his toned pecs, all the while slowing her breathing.

At first, Sesshomaru didn't know what to do as the woman cuddled into him, but then he realized just how much he liked it. It felt right to have the woman laying on him like this, so, instead of pushing her off, he embraced her.

His arms wrapped around her, his hands running through her hair, his lips kissing the crown of her head. It felt foreign to him, but it was welcomed…and wanted. He could feel his woman smiling on his chest as she began to succumb to sleep.

He himself stayed awake for a few hours more, just listening to her heartbeat. He never wanted that sound to disappear again. The events of the day, her death, and her teachings were making him think. He had no idea what he felt for Kagome, but he was determined to find out.

He didn't care what day it was, what time it was, or even if he was in front of his people. He would learn about this affection. He would learn how to receive it, and more importantly, give it. But only one would be able get this gift from him, and that would be the woman still joined with him. The woman who was quickly overtaking everything about him. The woman he wanted by his side for all of eternity.

-sSs-

As I said in the last chapter, this will be a turning point for their relationship. Before, it was just sex. Now, it will be much more. It will still be a few more chapters before Sesshomaru can admit that he loves her. I believe that it would take time for someone who has never felt love to learn what it is. So you will all have to be patient. At least now they will be more like a couple instead of friends with benefits.

Tessaiga will be brought up in this story. Tokijin will not. I prefer Bakusaiga because Sesshomaru earned that sword in the anime and it's much stronger anyway. I do hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I am sorry it took so long for me to get it to all of you. I have been very busy these last few days.

As far as the poll went. I never had anyone say they wanted me to stop writing lemons. Therefore, I will continue. Because of how many reviews I got, I wanted to thank you all in my author note, for giving me your opinion on the matter. I am glad you wish for me to continue writing the way I am.

Shout outs:

CrowleysQueen85, ericsgirl79, cutipieeva, achiie, lunamoon0320, Luna123456, slvrphoenx, HisSecretLover18, Crispywheat : I am glad that all of you find my story interesting enough to follow it. Thank you.

Ericsgirl79, lunamoon0320, Luna123456, HisSecretLover18, angelburt84: Thank you all for favoriting this story. I am glad you enjoy it.

Akimi Youngblood: I'm sorry my cliffy killed you. I hope this chapter males up for it. lol.

Ericsgirl79: I am glad you like my story, and I hope to keep you interested.

NikitaTaichou007: I'm sorry the cliffy got you, but I just had to do it. Lol.

Slvrphoenx: Yay! You're reading another one of my stories. I am glad you like this one as well.

Luna123456: I'm going to take your review as good, so thank you. Lol.

Lorren16: Thank you for your advice and taking the time to tell me it. I will follow it.

DarkAngel8605: I am glad you liked the last chapter. I hope this one was as good as you wished.

Wren210: Kikyou will be explained in more detail in a later chapter of the story, including Kagome and her back history. I already have that chapter planned out, I just have to wait a few more chapters before I have Sesshomaru and Kagome ready to share their secrets. Of course the east will never win, but I added those words to add drama and suspense. I hope it worked. Lol. Nimue will return to the story, but the one who kills her isn't who you think. It's a surprise. I am glad you like my lemons, I have come to respect your reviews, and actually look forward to them. Thank you for all you have helped me with so far.

RedDrake323: Giving her life to save others is such a Kagome thing to do. I couldn't help but to add that to the story. I also thank you for your opinion on my lemons. As I said to Wren210, I have come to enjoying your reviews and even anticipate them. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Kitchen

Kagome quietly slipped out of her lord's arms. It was hard for her to sneak away from him, both because she wanted to stay cuddled to his chest and also because he tended to sense the moment she left. However, it was time for her weekly meeting and she didn't want to be late.

Taking one last glance at the male who was now cuddling a pillow instead of her, she made her way out of the room. Ever since she died a few weeks ago, she had to admit Sesshomaru had become overbearing.

She understood for, if she had been the one to watch him die, she would be the same way, but that didn't mean she liked it. Don't get her wrong, she loved the attention he was giving her. He was taking his lessons in affection easily and seemed to have no problem showing her any, or even receiving it, which she was thankful for.

She just wished she could get some space. Even now, she was having to sneak away to meet her own son, and it was only a matter of time before she was caught. Then she would have to deal with an angry daiyokai breathing down her neck.

It didn't take long before she reached the kitchen and she was instantly greeted by her son and the head chef, Kenta. She took a seat and sighed, thankful that she had made it unnoticed by her lord. Youta noticed the tension in her shoulders and knew what her problem was.

"I see you were able to get away from Father." He teased, receiving a glare from the woman who birthed him.

"Yes. At least for a little bit. Kami, I love that demon but he needs to stop seeing me as fragile." She sighed in annoyance.

"You love him?" Youta asked, already knowing the answer.

Kagome just glared at him again, knowing that Touga had gone straight to Youta the moment he put two and two together. The last thing she needed was to be teased by her son, or anyone else for that matter.

"Have you told him, Lady Kagome?" Kenta asked as he poured a glass of wine for his lady.

"Of course not." She scoffed, taking the glass and just about downing it. This was a conversation she didn't want to have.

"And why not? It's clear you are what our lord needs." Kenta reprimanded, shaking a spatula at the woman as he refilled her drink before going back to cooking.

"Because I'm not sure if he loves me. Even if he does, I don't think he's ready to hear it." Kagome admitted, looking into the dark liquid in her glass.

"Give him time. He has gotten a lot better since you died. It was like it was an eye-opener." Youta admitted, taking a sip of his sake.

"Yea, I know. It's still hard though." She admitted.

It was at that moment that the door to the kitchen swung open, revealing a red-eyed Sesshomaru. Kagome swallowed deeply when his gaze met hers. She briefly wondered how much he had heard, but the way he was panting slightly told her that he had run straight here the moment he awoke, not stopping to listen to a conversation.

"Why did you leave this one?" Sesshomaru growled, watching as his female set down her glass and slowly approached him.

"I didn't leave you. I was hungry and met Youta here for a midnight snack." Kagome soothed, placing her hands on her lord's face. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking in her touch. The moment he opened them again, they were back to his gold and softened quite a bit.

"Do not leave me." He whispered, not caring about the others in the room.

"I won't." Kagome promised, letting her hand fall to his. She pulled him behind her and motioned for him to sit in a chair. After he did so, she went to take her own chair when two strong arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Milord, can I get you something to eat?" Kenta asked, smiling at the way his lord buried his face into the female's neck.

Both he and Youta could see exactly how their lord felt for Kagome. It was only those two that still had things to work through. Kenta honestly wondered how much longer it would be before they announced Kagome as the Lady of the West. In fact, quite a few people were already making bets on it.

"No." Sesshomaru answered, looking at the chef and noticing his smile. Sesshomaru wondered what was so amusing but pushed the thought away.

Right now, he needed his Kagome's scent to calm him. Waking up and realizing that she was gone had sent him into a panic. He didn't know why she made him act the way he did, but he knew that he normally would've never panicked as he did just a second ago.

The first thing he did when he woke was quickly grab some clothes before following her scent, not stopping until he barged in. He wasn't sure how she knew but he had needed her touch to reassure himself that she was really there. It had been like that since she died, and quite a few times, he was snapped awake by nightmares reminding him of that day.

"How did you learn to move so stealthily?" Sesshomaru asked the woman in his lap, one of her hands resting on his as the other gripped a glass of wine.

"When I lived on a different land." Kagome answered. "Kikyou and I were about a hundred-and-fifty when we were captured and sold into slavery."

"What is slavery?" Youta asked.

"It's kinda like being a servant, the difference being choice. As a servant, you can quit if you choose to. As a slave, you are bought and either do what you're told or are killed." Kagome explained, realizing that all three males in the room were interested in her story. "Kikyou and I were born in these lands, but when we were captured, we were shipped overseas. They don't have a thing like slavery here, but over there, anyone who is born poor or has no family can be bought."

"What did you do?" Kenta asked, flipping the meal he was making.

"I did many things, from cooking to cleaning. Others would work on the land, farming and decorating. Kikyou, unfortunately, got the job of pleasing our master. He took a liking to her." Kagome answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Why didn't you use your reiki?" Sesshomaru inquired, surprised at how open she was being.

"They were human. Our reiki only works on demons." She replied before continuing. "To answer your original question: I learned to move silently so I could see my sister. Back then, we were really close, and I would sneak into the house to help her. Our master was rough, and she couldn't handle the pain. I'd go in and heal her as best as I could so she could be ready for the next day."

"How did you escape?" Youta asked.

Sesshomaru noticed the way Kagome tensed in his arms and he kissed the back of her neck. She instantly relaxed and took a deep breath, obviously not really wanting to speak anymore. However, she would.

"It started when we found out Kikyou was pregnant. Instead of getting her an abortion or letting her have the child, he ordered the other slaves to beat her until they were sure she lost the child. It was then that I attempted to take his life, but failed. I was caught and beaten just as badly as she." Kagome admitted, shaking slightly. "We healed within a few weeks, but we had a new problem. You see, we had already been there for ten years, and it was then that our master realized we weren't aging. At that time, witches were looked down upon and beheaded immediately. Because of his newly discovered information, he automatically assumed that was what we were."

"So they were going to kill you?" Kenta asked, causing Kagome to nod. Sesshomaru's hands tightened on her stomach, giving her support so she could continue.

"They locked us up for the night, and the next morning, we were to be executed. However, the guards our master hired were sloppy. They got drunk thinking that, because we were women, they could take us. They also made the mistake of not checking us and I had hidden a knife under my robes. I took it and plunged it into a guard's neck. He was my first ever kill, and I hate to say it but I lost it. I ended up vomiting from the blood and smell and this, of course, alerted more."

"So you had to kill them as well?" Youta asked, noticing how pale his mother's face went.

"Yes. By the time we escaped the cell, I had killed a total of four. Kikyou couldn't fight because she still wasn't completely healed and I wouldn't allow her to. I got her out of the cell and into the woods. I left her in the bushes so I could go back and rescue the other slaves. Any who chose to follow did; the others stayed."

"Why would they stay?" Sesshomaru asked, completely engrossed in the story.

"Because it was safer. If they were caught escaping, they would be killed automatically. If they stayed, they at least had a chance. I took the other slaves to Kikyou, telling them to hide as well. There was still one last thing I wanted to do so I snuck into the house and went to our master's room. I can admit I was pathetic. I killed him in his sleep, slicing his throat so he bled out silently. It's not one of my best moments but he had treated us horribly for ten years, and I couldn't let him get away with that."

"I assume it was then that you escaped." Kenta finished, beginning to plate the food.

"Yes. We stowed away on a ship, which conveniently brought us back here." Kagome admitted, calming down a good bit.

She began bouncing in Sesshomaru's lap as Kenta placed the plate of food in front of her. It took everything Sesshomaru had not to groan out loud at her innocent action. He hoped she would stop, but luck wasn't on his side.

The moment his cock began to rise, he growled and bit down on her neck, demanding she cease her movements. She, of course, did, but not before causing the other two males in the room to laugh, knowing exactly what just happened.

"I'm surprised, Ma. I never thought you would allow someone to discipline you." Youta laughed, taking a bite of his food.

"I normally wouldn't, but I was caught off guard." Kagome admitted as her lord pulled his fangs from her skin and began licking at her wound.

"You can't be mad at him, Lady Kagome. Any male would have to fight temptation when a beautiful female is bouncing in his lap." Kenta explained, chuckling slightly as he received two glares: one from his lord, the other from the soon-to-be lady.

"This one has more control than that." Sesshomaru defended, sitting up straight. "No female can break my control."

"Oh, really?" Kagome asked, taking offence to the tone of his voice.

"Indeed, Little Human." Sesshomaru replied, not realizing he had just angered his female.

Youta and Kenta watched as Kagome smirked evilly. She bent forward to grab the plate, wiggling her hips as she ate. Instantly, Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he looked down at her. It took everything the other two males had not to laugh as their lord tightened his hands into fists at his side.

Sesshomaru was in a bind. He realized all too late that he had stuck his foot in his mouth. Now his vixen female was wiggling her perfect ass against his hardened cock, and he couldn't do anything about it or he would be admitting defeat. There was no way he would allow her to win.

At least, that was what he thought until the damn woman took a bite of her food and let out the most seductive and cock-twitching moan he had ever heard. It was in that instant that he was lost, never to be found again.

"Leave." He ordered, standing to his feet and causing his female to fall against the table.

Sesshomaru was suddenly very glad he had only put on his hakama and had chosen to go without his haori. He noticed his son just about ran out of the room the moment he was ordered to, but the chef was lingering, attempting to take the food off of the flame so it wouldn't burn.

"Leave!" Sesshomaru snarled, untying his hakama and letting it fall to the floor, not even caring that the chef most likely saw everything the lord had to offer.

Kagome was so stunned by what was going on that she didn't even notice everyone leave, or the fact that Sesshomaru had sliced her clothing away from her. It wasn't until he suddenly slammed into her that she realized what was going on, and she could only let out a surprised and pleasure-filled cry.

Sesshomaru was very glad that her body was extremely responsive to him. The moment he felt how moist she was just from him telling the others to leave, he couldn't wait any longer and pushed himself into her harder than he ever had before.

He was glad when he heard her cry out in pleasure and not pain. He didn't want to hurt her, but he was in no mood for gentle. His bitch teased him and now she would pay. He pulled back to the tip before slamming into her again, his ears twitching at the beautiful sound her mouth made.

He set a slow and hard pace, slamming into her, pausing for a moment, then pulling out to repeat the action. He continued like this, loving the way she squirmed under him, standing on her tippy toes, unable to touch the floor any better. There was no way his thrusts would let her go down any further. She was completely at his mercy which was what he craved.

"Is this what you wanted, Miko?" He growled as he fisted his hands in her hair, pulling her up slightly so she could look at him.

She didn't answer as he slammed into her again, growling at the feel of her tight walls attempting to lock him into place. How he wished he could permanently reside deep within her.

"Answer me, Bitch!" He snarled, pulling her hair tighter as his other hand ran his claws along her back, leaving a slight trail of blood in its wake. He wasted no time in bending down to lick away her life essence, all while never missing a beat in his hard thrusts.

"Yes! This is what I wanted!" Kagome cried, her body already feeling sore and used. However, she wanted more and enjoyed his rough side just as much as she enjoyed his softer side.

She attempted to grip at anything to keep herself steady as he pounded into her, causing her body to slide along the table. Unfortunately, the sides of said table were too far away, resulting in her being unable to find what she was looking for.

Sesshomaru noticed this as he finished licking away her blood and covered her back with his chest. He let go of her hair and grabbed her hands in his, lacing their fingers together as he placed them further up the table, stretching her arms out. His fangs found her shoulder and bit down slightly, giving him purchase as he dominated her in every way.

She couldn't keep her cries down even if she wanted to. The way he was treating her was sending so much pleasure coursing through her veins, she wondered if she would be able to handle it all. She was a strong female, and it was rare for her to find someone who could dominate her, so any time her lord did so was exhilarating.

"You are mine, Kagome. No one else can receive me as you do." Sesshomaru growled against her skin, sending shivers down her spine.

"I'm yours, just as you are mine." She replied, feeling herself beginning to climb that ladder to ecstasy that only he could bring her to.

At her words, Sesshomaru lost the last of the control he had. He no longer paused in between his thrusts. Instead, he used his demonic speed to pound into her like never before. He gave her all that her human body could handle, and he was pleased with how well she _could_ handle it.

He knew that she would be the only female to ever satisfy him again, and it became his goal, from this moment forward, to make the woman beneath him his mate. However, he had to convince her, and he wasn't sure how to go about doing that. But he would find out because he would not allow her to leave his side.

The moment she cried out her completion, he snarled his own. He buried himself to the hilt, his large, heavy balls tightening up as they pushed his seed through his shaft and into her awaiting womb. Spurt after spurt filled her until she could no longer hold all of it, forcing the warm liquid to seep its way out of her filled entrance and drip to the floor beneath them.

When he finally finished emptying himself, he could only lean his head against her back, panting, as her walls continued to grip him in their aftershocks. It was a few minutes before he finally stood from her trembling body and pulled himself out of her quivering walls.

"That will teach you to tease with me, my Kagome." He teased, helping the woman stand before fixing his hakama.

"The only thing that taught me is that I should tease you more often." Kagome retorted, giving her lord a wicked grin. He gave her a predatory smile that had his fang poking out over his lip. He wasted no time in picking up the small woman and holding her in his arms, her feet dangling to the side as her arms went around his neck.

"You should let me clean that mess. I would really hate for Kenta to have to clean up after you." Kagome argued, a tad bit worried for her new friend.

"I will send our chamber servant. She is used to these kinds of messes." Sesshomaru replied as he carried his female to their room.

When he arrived, he threw her to the bed, watching as she bounced slightly. The sight of her breasts wiggling with the action sent electricity straight to his cock, and in a matter of seconds, he had removed his clothing and pounced, both forgetting to call the servant.

Back in the kitchen, Kenta was unfortunately having to clean the mess his lord made, all the while mumbling about impatient lords and ungrateful females. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face though as he thought about the future the two of them would have. That is, if they pulled their heads out of the clouds long enough to realize they were in love with each other. One day.

-sSs-

Just a little filler chapter. Mostly to explain a little bit more background about Kikyou and Kagome. You learn here that they used to be really close at one point, but something broke them apart. As the story progresses, you will learn more about Kikyou and her background with Kagome.

I also want to say that I have a lot of emotional stuff going on right now so I may not be able to update as quickly as I normally do. I will do my best to update as much as possible so please don't hate me.

Shout outs:

LotusCupcake, THEPrincessx, lahordes, Rosepeadel, blueheartlovee, deepershadeofblue, lacushan18, Victoria cullen34: Thank you all for following this story. I am glad that you enjoy it.

Blueheartlovee, lacuschan18, Victoria cullen34: Thank you for favoriting this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

LAzuriteSix: No it is not bad, and I think someone should punch Sesshomaru for not dancing with Kagome. Lol. Sesshomaru is an extreme person, so he would need something extreme to open his eyes. And Nimue will come back into the story, but it will be for her death. It's how she dies that makes it important.

LotucCupcake10: I like your idea, but I have already started to write it this way. Rin isn't going to die in the story, but it's safe to say that she will die from old age, and I have plans for how Rin and Youta later on. I don't think I will have Shippo get with anyone in this story either, simply because not everything is a fairytale. Lol. I'm glad you like my lemons though.

Supernaturalfan17980: Of course Kagome's back. I couldn't really kill her off… at least not yet.

RedDrake323: He's very close to admitting his love, so you won't have to wait much longer.

Wren210: Thank you for your review. I really appreciated it. I am glad you enjoyed it so much.

ShadowThiefAsh: I'd prefer the hug…somewhat. I don't like to be touched so either a strangle or a hug will be weird for me. However I am glad you liked it though. Lol.

DarkAngel8605: Thank you for the thumbs up.

Crowley'sQueen85: I like your name. I am glad you like this story and I'm happy this hits the spot for you. I try my best, and learning that so many people enjoy my stories makes me happy.

I do not own InuYasha.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Transformed

Sesshomaru's gold eyes met with blue as his hips slowly moved with hers. His fingers left trails of goosebumps along her smooth skin. Her back arched, causing her to receive more of him, which, in return, forced a groan deep from his throat. Her eyes closed in their passion as his lips gently trailed down her neck.

He placed an arm under her hips, bringing her closer to him as he sat up on his knees. His hips never missed a beat in their slow movement of penetrating the miko. He watched momentarily as his cock disappeared into the tiny woman and he wasn't even sure what emotions were coursing through him.

Suddenly wanting her close, he spread a hand across her back and pulled her flush against him. Flesh against flesh. Heat against heat. His lips met hers while her arms went around his neck, her hands fisting in his hair.

Her legs wrapped around his waist while he gripped her waist tightly. His own thighs shook both from kneeling on them and from the pleasure she was causing to course through his veins. He was still surprised by how good gentle could feel and enjoyed it just as much as when showing his dominance.

He pulled back from the woman slightly, his eyes meeting hers again. One hand left her waist and rested on her cheek. Sesshomaru had no idea what she caused in him. Any time he looked at her, he felt warm inside, and sometimes even tingly.

When it first happened, he thought the woman had put a spell on him, but it had been months since then and he was too powerful for a spell. Whatever he felt for this woman was his own doing. He just didn't know what it was called. He couldn't think of a name for it.

He had actually gone to his father, but of course, he was no help. Touga had told Sesshomaru to ask Kagome before proceeding to tease the lord about it. So, a growling Sesshomaru had left. He had contemplated asking his son but decided against it. Most likely, he would receive the same treatment as he had from his father.

In truth, it seemed like everyone knew the answer to his questions except him. He was sure he could torture someone until they finally told him, but then he would lose points with his female. It still baffled him that he was willing to not kill, or even seriously maim, just so his woman wouldn't be angry with him. He was a demon; he loved killing.

That was when it hit him. Love. His eyes met his female's once again, and he couldn't help but gasp at what he just realized. Somehow, he had fallen in love with this female. Something he had never felt before. Something he never thought himself capable of. Yet, she had pushed her way into his heart, permanently.

This realization alone sent fire coursing through him, and he knew he was right. He was in love. The demon Lord of the West. The killing perfection. The ruthless killer fell in love with a human miko. It was at that moment he was forced to close his eyes as her orgasm forced his own.

The two moaned into each other's mouths as they found completion, this being the lord's best one with his new found discovery. When they finally came back to Earth, he could only stare at his female as she panted, his eyes full of shock and surprise.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking worried.

"What have you done to me?" He replied, his voice soft.

Now that he knew what he was feeling, he in no way regretted it. He was ecstatic. However, he was taken aback. He never thought this was possible, but, somehow, here it was. Then dread filled him. What if she didn't love him back? She had made it clear in the beginning that she wasn't looking for love. What would the lord do if she denied him?

"I don't know what you're feeling, but if it's anything like what I am, then it–"

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A squawky voice rang out, causing the lord to snarl. Unfortunately, Jaken had been added to the doors so they could open immediately for him.

The lord had decided that Jaken needed that access in case of emergencies, however, Sesshomaru was definitely thinking of the demon's death at the moment. The moment Jaken entered, he got more than he bargained for.

He had heard the rumors of his lord and the lady miko, but he had hoped they weren't true. Ignoring the crushed feeling in his heart caused by knowing that he could never have the female he wanted, he did what he had originally set out to do.

"A dark witch has been spotted in the lands. We believe it is the one called Nimue." Jaken informed, making his voice sound strong.

In an instant, Kagome was thrown to the bed before clothing was tossed on her. She looked up to see her lord was already dressed and placing his armor. Knowing that he was about to go after the witch, she grabbed her own armor suit and began pulling it on as well.

"Jaken, keep the miko here." Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring the angered gasp from his female. There was no way he would ever allow her to fight this witch, not after what happened last time.

"You can't keep me here!" Kagome yelled, grabbing her bow and sword. In the blink of an eye, Sesshomaru had grabbed both of her weapons and run out of the room, turning to look at her from the hallway.

Kagome attempted to follow him but was met by a barrier the moment she reached him. Her angry eyes met his, and for a moment, she saw something she never thought she would see. Fear. He was worried for her.

"Let me come with you!" She begged, placing her hand on the barrier. Sesshomaru just set her weapons down against the wall before turning and leaving.

After realizing that yelling at him wouldn't work, Kagome turned from the barrier and went through every option she had. In truth, she only had one, but she shouldn't do it. What she was thinking of was a well-guarded secret, something only her and Youta knew. InuYasha knew, but he would never tell anyone, otherwise he would have to admit that he ran away like a child.

If anyone were to find out about this, she knew exactly what would happen to her. So, she had a choice. Reveal her secret and save the male she loved or take a chance with his life so she wouldn't be punished. Anyone who knew Kagome knew what her choice would be.

Her next problem was the little toad that looked completely upset at the moment. She knew he had a crush on her, and she had been hoping to spare his feelings. However, he had just found out the hard way, and she felt bad.

She grabbed the tiny demon and sat him on the bed before kneeling in front of him. She could see the confusion in Jaken's eyes as she rubbed his cheek. She would have to tell him her secret as well, and she needed to make sure he would keep it.

"You saw what Nimue is capable of, Jaken. I need to be by our lord's side." She explained, watching as the toad thought over her words.

Jaken may have had feelings towards the female in front of him, but he worshipped his lord. No matter what, he would choose Sesshomaru over anyone, including the woman he liked. So, he completely understood her need to protect the lord, however…

"I can't remove his barrier. Only the lord or someone stronger can do that." Jaken explained, watching the woman smile.

"I know, but I have another way out of here. But I need you to keep it a secret. If anyone were to find out, not only would I be punished, the lord would be forced to do something he wouldn't want to. Can I trust you to not speak of what you are about to see to anyone?" Kagome asked, hoping with every fiber of her being that she was making the right choice.

"You can trust me, milady." Jaken stated, his voice full of confidence.

The toad watched as the lady in front of him gifted him with a friendly kiss to the cheek before standing to her full height. She walked over to the balcony and swung open the doors. Jaken wasn't sure how she was going to get out.

The entire shiro was only one story, except for the lord's chambers. Sesshomaru had requested they be built a story higher than the others. He, in no way, wanted the regular chambers that every lord had since the palace was built and instead wanted his own room.

Below the chambers was a private garden, something only he had access to. Even if this building was only two stories tall, each roof level was tall enough to hold a fully transformed Sesshomaru which equaled about sixty feet in total.

There was no way Kagome could jump without hurting herself. Needless to say, what he saw next sent the toad tumbling over the bed in shock. He knew the miko held great power, but this was insane. As he picked his head up over the bed, giant blue eyes met with his, pleading with him one last time before she jumped from the balcony and out of Jaken's sight.

All poor Jaken could do was sway on his feet before finally passing out.

-sSs-

Sesshomaru was furious. Not only at Nimue, but at Jaken as well. His mind kept going back to what Kagome had said, or had been about to say. The look in her eyes. The way her hand had trembled. It all seemed as if she had been about to say something he would kill to hear. It seemed as if she was going to say she loved him.

But now the lord will have to wait to find out because Jaken interrupted them. He couldn't truly be mad because he had sent the order to look for the witch some time ago. He wanted revenge, and on this day, he would have it. Now he just had more anger to add to it.

He hadn't run this fast since they found Rin and Kagome had been separated from him. He was determined to find this witch and put an end to her life so he could get back to his female. All he wanted to do was hold Kagome in his arms and love her.

His mind was so stuck in thought that he never noticed the vines shooting towards him until it was too late. He was pulled to the ground so hard, it knocked the breath out of him. He attempted to break free, but these were no ordinary vines.

They tightened around his wrists and ankles, ensuring that he couldn't even move enough to use his poison on them. Struggling was futile, but it didn't stop him from trying. He had a female to return to, and this witch was holding him up.

"I see your anger has yet to subside, Lord Sesshomaru. Did you really care for the human so much that her death still lingers in your mind?" The witch asked, stepping from behind a tree.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he lifted his head to glare daggers at the woman. He would let her think Kagome was still dead. It was better if he didn't bring attention to his miko anyway. His eyes traveled over the woman and he growled. He couldn't see her. The cloak she wore covered every inch of her skin, including her face.

"Are you not speaking to me? And here I thought we could be friends." Nimue teased, loving the way the lord struggled to be free. She really shouldn't be toying with her prey, but it was fun and who was she to turn that down.

"You know, I simply wanted to travel through your lands peacefully. Instead, you sent guards to search me out. How rude." She continued, smiling down at the now-red-eyed male in front of her.

"However, you are a handsome creature. Maybe there are other ways to have fun with you." She said, taking a step towards the now-fuming male.

"Bitch, if you touch me, you will die." Sesshomaru snarled, his stomach churning at the thought of this woman touching his person. For once, he was regretting his decision to come alone. He had wanted to get here before the witch escaped and hadn't even taken the time to call for backup.

"As if you could stop me. Maybe if you weren't tied down, but since you are…there's nothing you can do." Nimue laughed, taking another step towards her toy.

She didn't get any further before a giant black blur slammed into her. Sesshomaru's mouth dropped instantly as his eyes registered what was in front of him. A black inu yokai. And she was protecting him.

Even now, the witch was screaming in fury and sending every attack she could towards the giant dog, occasionally getting a hit, but, for the most part, Nimue was losing and the female had yet to even attack.

Sesshomaru wasn't brought out of his shock until his son slid to a stop beside him, mumbling something about stupid mothers. Sesshomaru watched as his son used his poison to melt away the vines, and once one hand was free, Sesshomaru quickly took care of the rest.

He was about to jump in and help the female when Youta grabbed his arm and gave him a look that said he should stay put. Sesshomaru was surprised yet again by the amount of anger that his son's face held at the moment, and he realized his son was furious with the inu, not him.

Then he remembered the day InuYasha was captured and brought to his study. Youta had accidentally let it drop that he knew a black inu even though he had tried to cover it up. Now here was the proof, playing with the witch in front of him.

It was then that the female got bored and grabbed the witch with her fangs. Screams of pain could be heard as the female tore Nimue into pieces, limb from limb, before the giant dog shook her head violently, causing her fangs to snap the frail human in half.

When the female yokai realized what she had done, she dropped the rest of the body to the ground with a wet thud. She shook her head, attempting to get the dark blood out of her mouth and off of her taste buds. It wasn't until a very angry Youta started shouting at her that she realized she was being watched.

"Are you fucking stupid?!" Youta yelled, stomping up to the yokai who growled deeply at the young daiyokai.

"Don't you growl at me! I have every right to be angry! You know exactly what he is going to do to you now!" Youta continued, ignoring the way the female in front of him snarled, showing her bloodied fangs.

As his son continued to yell at the female, Sesshomaru could only stare. Something about the inu in front of him was familiar, really familiar. It wasn't until the yokai turned her head towards him that he gasped with realization.

"Kagome." He breathed as his eyes met the blue he loved.

"Run, Ma!" Youta yelled, pushing against the female's leg, causing her to take a few steps back.

"Don't leave me!" Sesshomaru ordered the moment he realized his woman was about to run from him. He understood why, but she should know by now that he would never allow anyone to touch her.

"Why? So you can put her into the breeding program? Why do you think we kept this a secret!?" Youta shouted, not even caring that he was not only yelling at his mother but now his father as well.

"Boy, you will silence your accusations. This one would never allow another to touch her." Sesshomaru snarled, walking up to the female that he realized he hardly knew.

"So you'll breed her instead." Youta scoffed, crossing his arms.

"No. This Sesshomaru will not force her into anything she does not want." Sesshomaru admitted, holding his hand out.

He looked up into Kagome's eyes, asking permission to touch her, and when she nodded, he hesitantly did so. Her fur felt exactly like his and as he walked around her, looking over every inch of her, he realized she was a perfect copy of an inu yokai.

"Lay down." He ordered, noticing the way she rolled her eyes but did as he said. He ran his hand over her ears before running it down her muzzle.

"Explain." He demanded. Kagome huffed before looking towards Youta who was still angry, although not as much.

"I found out about it when I was younger, about five. I had decided I wanted to go off on my own and ended up surrounded by wolves. My poison hadn't come in yet so I was defenseless. Ma came in and took them all on. She had no choice but to use this form because there was no other way she could take them all on since her reiki only works on demons." Youta started before plopping down beside his mother and leaning against her giant paw. Sesshomaru was still running a hand over her muzzle and in between her eyes as he listened intently.

"The way she explained it was: her reiki is pure and good while youki is looked at as evil. In other words, she corrupts her reiki, so much so that it isn't even reiki anymore." Youta explained.

"So she is a yokai at the moment?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. She may corrupt her reiki into youki, but it's only like that for a moment. A holy person cannot become a demon. She corrupts her reiki to change into this form, but she is more mortal now than anything. Sure, she's a giant dog, but she has no power. No reiki, no youki, no poison. She only has the strength that comes along with being the size she is. Which is why she hardly ever changes. In a way, she is more vulnerable this way. She's a bigger target and has no true power to fight with." Youta informed, standing up when his mother pushed him off of her.

"Why, then, did she change this time?" Sesshomaru asked, taking a step back when the woman he loved was suddenly surrounded in a bright pink light. When it disappeared, he was looking into the face he had grown familiar with.

"Considering you took my weapons and locked me inside your chambers, I kind of had no choice. I knew how Nimue was and I had to get to you. I'm faster in that form, and I can survive jumping from your balcony." Kagome answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know anything about you, do I?" Sesshomaru asked, the realization hurting him slightly. He loved this woman but she still didn't trust him.

"No, but I think it's time you did." She agreed, her eyes meeting his.

"I guess if he can be trusted with this secret, why not all of the others." Youta scoffed before sighing. "Hey, maybe you should tell me all about your life, too."

When he received a glare from his mother, telling him in no uncertain terms 'no,' he threw up his hands in defeat and turned from his parents. It was clear that they had things to talk about and he was not welcome. Oh, the life of a child.

When they were alone, Sesshomaru looked over the woman he loved with new eyes. He still loved her, and always will, but he truly knew nothing about her. He seriously wanted that to change, and he was glad she was finally willing to tell him. At the moment though, he had made too many realizations for one day and just wanted to return home.

"You're mad at me." Kagome stated, already knowing the answer.

"You do not trust me." Sesshomaru confirmed, watching as his female flinched slightly.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's your title. You are the Lord of the West and an inu daiyokai. I know that something is killing off inus, and I also know I may possibly be the last black inu left." Kagome defended, hoping she could make the male she loved understand. She hated having him mad at her.

"You should also know I would not allow another to touch you, nor would I pup you against your will, or at a time of war." Sesshomaru replied, looking away from her blue eyes.

"Tell me, if Yamato found out and demanded that someone breed me, would you go against your council? Would you make the same mistake your father did?" Kagome asked, noticing the way he suddenly bristled.

"This is hardly the same situation, Miko." He growled, turning to look at her again.

Kagome lost her internal battle and ran towards the male. She crashed against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. She could feel her tears running down her cheeks, and she wished he didn't have his armor on but she would take what she could get.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I was scared. I didn't want to be sent off and forced to breed because I look like an inu yokai. I would never allow you to choose me over your lands which means you won't be able to fight whatever the council decides. I should have told you a long time ago. I do trust you." She cried.

Sesshomaru just stood frozen for a moment. This was only the second time that she had clung to him like this, and he was once again unsure of what to do. Plus, the sight and smell of her tears was forcing any anger he had away.

So, he did what his instincts told him to and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his nose into her hair, making sure not to hurt her with his armor. He could never stay mad at her, and she was willing to tell all of her secrets so this was something he could let go. He loved her after all, and even though that was new to him, he wouldn't jeopardize it in any way.

"Kagome, do not keep secrets from me any longer. This one will not do anything to put you in harm's way and you know this." He ordered softly.

"I won't. I'm sorry and I promise I will tell you everything you want to know from now on." She vowed, looking up at him, her chin resting on his armor. He bent down slightly and pressed his lips to hers, loving how different it all felt now that he knew what he felt for the miko.

Which brought him to another thought. If she was willing to share with him, he needed to as well. Not only did he need to tell her his newly discovered information, he also needed to show her his secret room. He wasn't sure which one scared him more.

"Come, my Kagome. It is getting late and I wish to return to our chambers." He stated as he picked up the miko in his arms, smiling slightly at her tiny squeal.

"By the way, Jaken knows about me. I kinda had no choice." Kagome admitted, pushing two fingers together as her lord sighed and began walking.

"I will take you up on your offer…tomorrow. I wish to know all about you, but I have had too many shocking revelations for one day." Sesshomaru said, ignoring her fidgeting.

"It was just one thing. I'm not even a yokai, I just look like one." Kagome laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling her face under his chin. She smiled when she heard his purr and nuzzled deeper into him.

"Perhaps I had my own discoveries." He replied. Kagome pulled away from him slightly to look up at him.

"Like what?" She asked, kissing his chin.

"You will know soon enough." He teased, covering her lips with his own so he could save his ears from her yelling at him.

Together, they walked back towards the palace, knowing, from here on out, their relationship would only grow. Finally, they both understood what they felt for the other. Now, they simply needed to tell each other. Their future was bright, and would remain so.

-sSs-

I wouldn't normally have Kagome have this ability, but I couldn't get it out of my head so I just decided to do it. There will be only one other time that she ever takes this form. The reason why I made it to where she was a giant mortal dog instead of a demon was for the future chapter where she is forced to change again. You will have to wait and see what I am talking about.

Some of you probably won't agree with this chapter, and I understand. Even I am skeptical about it. lol. Plus you're entitled to your opinion. I just hope this one chapter won't ruin the rest of the story for you. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

MaiyuKanajo, darkella94: Thank you both for favoriting this story. I am glad you like it.

Lunahawk, PandaJean23, Najira-sama: Thank you all for following this story. I will do my best to keep the story interested.

Lilacbloomstar: Yes he did, but this is Sesshomaru we are talking about. He is going to make sure everyone knows Kagome is his. Lol.

LazuriteSix: I would hope so as well, lol. With the way I wright, the servants seem happy enough. Lol.

: Yea it kinda was. I added the stuff with Kikyou and Kagome to show that the sisters used to have a past, but for the most part it was a lemon filler. I like writing lemons and will do so when I get the urge to. I hope you don't mind.

Supernaturalfan17980: I'm glad you liked it.

THEPrincess: Thank you for your kind words. I'm somewhat okay, but it is something that won't get resolved overnight, but I will be fine in the long run. I am glad you liked the last chapter though.

RedDrake323: I can always count on you to like my lemons, and I am glad for it. I always look forward to yours and Wren210 updates the most. (Not that no one else's makes me happy. I am thankful for all.) Lol. The two of you tend to actually make me smile, which is appreciated at this time. As far as what's going on with me, it will be something I will have to deal with for a while, but I will be okay eventually.

LotusCupcake10: I feel like even the strongest males can't resist a tempting female. Lol. SO yes, Sesshomaru lost it. You didn't offend me at all bu suggesting things, I actually like it when people do. However I will not ignore them, so if someone suggest something I will tell them why I like or do not like their idea. Lol. Keep suggesting away if you wish. As far as killing Kagome, I still have yet to decide. You'll just have to wait and see.

Wren210: Yea, I wouldn't have wanted Kenta's job. Lol. I could see both Youta and Touga going on about the two. Lol. But who wouldn't. There will be a confrontation between the in about two to three chapters. So I hope that makes you happy.

Slytherin's Pimp: Actually it won't be too much longer before they mate. I promise.

I do not own InuYasha.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Surprise

Two hours. That's how long the lord and miko were able to sleep after killing the witch. The two didn't even take pleasure with each other's bodies when they returned, choosing to simply bathe and lie down.

Now though, they both could hear the pitter patter of feet and the squealing of a certain toad. Kagome groaned loudly while burying her face into Sesshomaru's chest, his arms tightening around her as his growl matched her groan of annoyance.

"Can you kill him, please?" Kagome begged, causing her lord to chuckle.

"No."

"Then can I eat him?" She asked, sitting up slightly and rubbing her face. Sesshomaru rolled over and looked towards the door as they opened, revealing the toad causing their problems.

"I'm so sorry, Lady Kagome, but something is wrong with Ah-Un! The beast has gone crazy and is attempting to tear down the stables!" Jaken yelled.

In an instant, Kagome was off the bed and getting dressed, her lord following behind her. They were both worried for their friend and had no idea what could be wrong with him. Deciding against armor to save time, the two dressed in their kimonos before running out of the room.

Kagome let out a surprised squeal when she was picked up suddenly and thrown onto her lord's back. Her arms wrapped around his chest and she buried her face into his beautiful hair. It was beginning to get cold outside, and the speed he was running was causing her cheeks to sting slightly.

Of course, it didn't take long for them to reach the stables. A few people were standing outside of it, curious about all of the commotion but too scared to enter. Kagome had no such problem and jumped from her male's back and ran to her friend, Sesshomaru on her heels.

When she finally saw him, she understood what Jaken was saying. Ah-Un was slamming himself against his iron stall door, roaring the entire time. He wanted out, but no one would listen to him. Noticing immediately what he wanted, Kagome opened the gates, immediately getting slammed into.

She was knocked to the ground, and she looked up at her friend who looked at her. As her lord helped her stand, she could see Ah-Un hadn't meant to hurt her and was still nervous about something.

Ah-Un gently grabbed the sleeve of her kimono, pulling her towards his back. He was asking her to get on, and Kagome obliged. When she was settled, she and Sesshomaru were surprised when Ah-Un did the same to the tall male.

Looking at Kagome and waiting for her nod, he climbed onto the back of the dragon and placed his hands on his female's waist. Sesshomaru had no idea where they were going, but he trusted the dragon. There was no way he would allow anything to happen to them.

The moment Ah-Un felt that the two were settled and secure, he ran from the stables, nearly knocking over the observers, and took to the skies. Sesshomaru's stomach dropped slightly from being off the ground. Sure, he could fly, and had no problem doing it, but he didn't know if he liked the idea of flying on someone else.

Somehow, Kagome could feel his distress, and she leaned back against his chest, snuggling into his hold. Her scent instantly filled his nose, and his shoulders relaxed as the woman he loved leaned into him. His hands left her waist and wrapped around her stomach.

"Sleep, Kagome. With Ah-Un's speed, it seems we will be traveling for some time." Sesshomaru ordered, his baritone voice soft against her ear.

Kagome, who was exhausted, could only nod and close her eyes. She trusted both of the males she was with and knew nothing would happen to her. Her lord listened as her breathing slowed and she relaxed even more against him, indicating she had finally fallen asleep.

His thoughts stayed on the woman and the thing he wanted now more than anything. A mating. He wanted to make the woman resting against him his mate. However, he needed to find out exactly what she felt for him.

He wasn't a fool and knew that she would never tie herself to someone in such a way unless she loved them and he loved her in return. So, if she didn't love him, he had to find some way to get her to fall for him. He would never let her go. He couldn't. His heart was no longer his, and if she ever left him, he wasn't sure he would live through it.

So now he had to plan. How was he supposed to get an emotionally damaged woman to fall in love with him? Sure, she didn't seem to be too bothered by her past any longer, but in truth, he really didn't know. He didn't know her past, and until he did, he couldn't make any true judgement calls.

So, planning to have his female fall in love with him would have to wait until she told him everything, which he would make sure happened sooner than later. Not mating her was driving his beast mad, and already, Sesshomaru was getting annoyed with his inner demon.

For three hours, the lord thought over all the options he had to successfully obtain his chosen. Ah-Un suddenly let out a roar that simultaneously jolted the miko awake and pulled the lord from his thoughts. They were both surprised, however, when a roar was returned to him.

Instantly, Ah-Un followed the distressed sounding roar and Sesshomaru and Kagome were forced to hold on for dear life as their friend barreled towards the earth. When he slammed into the ground, the two beings on the creature's back stared at what they saw with shock.

There, laying on the ground, panting and whining, was a heavily pregnant dragon. Her two heads looked at Ah-Un before falling back to the ground. Her eyes spoke of her happiness at seeing the male until they closed in pain.

Kagome knew what was happening and jumped off of Ah-Un immediately. She ran to the female, skidding to a stop on her knees, and instantly began looking her over. When Sesshomaru climbed from his back, Ah-Un moved to his female's side and nuzzled his heads into hers.

"Ah-Un! Why didn't you tell me you had a mate?" Kagome asked, looking up at her friend while her hands rubbed circles on the female's stomach. "I would have let you go or you could have brought her back."

Ah-Un looked towards the male that was watching over the scene carefully. It was easy to see he was preparing himself for an attack. The smell of blood and birth were heavy in the air, meaning other demons would smell it and hope to gain a snack.

"He would have allowed either, Ah-Un. He is your friend, not your owner." Kagome stated before moving towards the end of the dragon.

She looked at the birthing canal and was surprised to see a tiny nose poking its way into the world. It was easy to see that, for now, this female would be able to handle this on her own, so Kagome would just be there for emotional support while Sesshomaru and Ah-Un protected them.

"She's in labor, Sesshomaru. She can't be moved." Kagome informed, moving back to the dragon's stomach and rubbing circles on the scaled skin.

"I can smell." Sesshomaru answered, crinkling up his nose.

"The smell isn't too bad." Kagome laughed, noticing the disgusted look her male held.

"You are human. My nose is much more sensitive than yours." Sesshomaru returned, looking down at his female.

"You forget, I gave birth to Youta, and I have helped women in labor many times. I know how bad it can smell." Kagome countered, smiling to herself as she felt a tiny dragon move against her hand.

Sesshomaru made a mistake then. He pictured the miko swollen heavily with his seed, and instantly, his beast jumped on the image. He could feel his body beginning to change, making himself fertile, and he quickly pushed it back, snarling inwardly at himself.

He would have to be careful from now on. Picturing the miko like that had sent his beast into an uproar. If he let his guard down for one moment, the damn thing would change him, ensuring the miko caught his breeding and birthed him another pup.

It wasn't the same type of mating that he wanted, which was permanent, but it was still a claiming. If Kagome were to swell with his pup, all would know who she belonged to until his child was weaned.

He in no way, shape, or form wished to force a pregnancy on his female, nor a claiming. He was going to do this the right way, even if it killed him. He would not allow his damned beast to ruin that. Patience would get them more than a claimed female and pup.

However, the changing that he had forced down left him with another problem. A huge one. One that continued to bob in his hakama and wouldn't go away no matter what he thought of. With a defeated sigh, he sat against a tree and leaned against a knee, hoping the position would help cover the erection that wasn't going to be leaving him anytime soon.

Kagome, not realizing his predicament, noticed him sitting down. She knew that the dragon was okay on her own and decided to sit beside her male, knowing he was most likely uncomfortable. She felt her heart twist in pain slightly as he stiffened at her contact.

She didn't know why, but it seemed as if he didn't want her near him. She knew he didn't love her, but she had no idea what happened to make him shun her like that. Sensing that she was correct and he didn't want her there, she stood and began walking away, only stopping when his clawed hand reached out and grabbed hers.

"Do not, Miko. Making assumptions without the truth is not wise." He ordered, his golden eyes boring into hers.

"Don't worry. I have the truth, Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome replied, pulling her hand away from him. Sesshomaru was shocked and hurt. She never called him lord anymore when they were alone, and the fact that she was now was an insult.

He watched as she walked back towards the dragon, checking the progress of the labor. Sesshomaru was not only hurt but confused as well. She knew the truth? What truth? The fact that he was deeply in love with the human or the fact that his beast wanted nothing more than to impregnate her?

Either way, it looked as if she was rejecting him. She didn't want him, and this realization had both him and his beast whimpering. He, of course, didn't realize he let out such a pitiful sound until he looked up and his eyes met with the miko's.

She looked at him with worry and confusion, and that just caused him to be angry. Why does she pretend to care if she was repulsed by him? With a snarl that sent shivers down the others' spine, he stood from the tree and stalked away. The only good thing that came from his new discovery was that he no longer had an annoying erection to deal with. _I guess finding out the one you love doesn't love you back is enough to kill any mood._

Kagome could only watch as her male stalked away. She knew he wouldn't go too far. His immense aura was the only thing keeping the other demons away, and he would never risk the safety of the female dragon currently attempting to push a baby from her.

Even with that thought, Kagome was struggling to keep her tears at bay. She had some serious thinking that needed to be done. She knew her lord had learned just about everything he could from her and was ready to find a mate if he so chose.

With that said, maybe it was time for her to leave. It was very obvious she wasn't the one he had chosen. She should have known better. She was human, and he was a demon lord. They could never be together the way she had hoped.

She had felt pain before, but the agonizing bolts of pain shooting into her heart at that moment almost had the miko sobbing. If it wasn't for the fact that she in no way wanted the lord to know that she had fallen in love with him, she would be curled up into a ball, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Ah-Un, noticing his friend's upset, curled up around the two females, protecting both of them. His nose told him everything he needed to know about the two, and he seriously wished he could speak to them. It was obvious that they loved each other but still didn't know how to properly communicate, and he could only hope that they would be able to fix things.

The makeshift camp stayed silent for two hours before a tiny dragon finally took its first breath. Little cries could be heard and Kagome was thankful for the distraction. She quickly grabbed the baby and looked over every inch, making sure it was healthy. When she was finished, she helped the infant suckle on an udder and sat back and waited.

Being a dragon, the female most likely had at least two more babies waiting to be born. Luckily, this time, it didn't take as long. Another hour passed and both dragons were born and crying for their first meal.

When Kagome was sure that the female was done, she took one look at the happy family, turned, and walked away. Not only was she jealous of the way the parents swooned over their children but also the way Ah-Un looked at his mate.

She hated feeling like this, but her heart wouldn't allow her to push away the feeling. She was a miko, someone who was supposed to be pure, yet she was being petty and wishing for something she couldn't have.

Somehow, she stumbled upon a small stream and kneeled beside it. Hoping that cleaning herself off would be a good enough distraction, she went about the task. However, she was wrong. The moment she saw her reflection in the clear water, she lost it.

She had looked so pathetic, she felt sorry for herself. All she could do was sob into her hands and pray that the one who caused her tears couldn't hear. How had she fallen so low? Why did she allow herself to fall in love with someone who would never love her back?

She was a fool. A stupid human female. First she falls in love with InuYasha, a male who enjoys raping woman, including her. Then she falls in love with his older brother, who hurt her more than InuYasha ever could.

She was so distracted, she never even noticed the approaching demon. So, when a clawed hand was suddenly wrapped around her throat and she was dangling in the air, she wasn't sure what had hit her. It wasn't until she looked into the yellow eyes of a neko yokai that she realized her mistake.

"I wanted a snack, but you will do just as well." The male purred, his eyes trailing over her body.

"Let me go!" Kagome rasped, unable to say anything more due to the lack of oxygen that was currently making her head spin.

She attempted to bring up her reiki but was surprised when all it did was fizzle out the moment it touched her skin. Her eyes grew wide as she realized what that meant, and she knew she no longer had any way to fight him.

"You have been binded by a miko." She stated, her voice hoarse and foreign.

"Yea, Lord Akihiro had his miko pet bind herself to a bunch of his army. He said he would defeat the West if it was the last thing he did." The neko shrugged, his eyes gluing themselves to Kagome's chest.

"Lord Akihiro? I'm in the East?" She asked, just now realizing her predicament.

"Of course. Imagine my surprise when I stumbled upon a crying miko. It wasn't until I got a good look at your eyes that I realized who you were. I'm sure the lord will offer a fine prize for bringing you in." The male laughed, dropping the miko to the ground when he realized she was about to lose consciousness.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whispered even though she knew he would never hear her.

"Your lord left you. Feel for his aura, Miko. He is gone. He left behind his human pet, never to return again. I guess he grew tired of you." The cat laughed, kneeling above the miko, one foot on each side of her, his hand snaking out and grabbing her chin. "It's a shame, really. You are quite beautiful. Of course, you won't be when I'm done with you."

In a last effort, Kagome shot out her aura, searching for Sesshomaru's. If she could just touch his, he would feel her distress and come for her. The only problem was, the neko had been right. Sesshomaru was gone, and Kagome was left alone to the mercy of the male above her.

-sSs-

I do not own InuYasha.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Together

Sesshomaru stalked away from the woman he loved, his heart breaking with each step. He wouldn't go far, just far enough to have a moment alone. There was no way he would ever leave his woman unprotected, even if she didn't want him.

He had never felt pain like this before, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. He felt as if he should fall to his knees and howl out his sorrow, but he wouldn't. There was no way he would appear weak for a female, even if he would give up everything just to hear the woman say she loved him.

As he walked, he wasn't expecting to hear a group of males talking. Realizing that he may be spotted, he pulled in his aura, hiding his presence. Silently, he made his way towards the voices and froze the moment he saw who they were.

Eastern warriors.

Looking around, he cursed himself for not realizing it sooner. They were in the East! Kagome, the most-wanted miko in these lands, had walked into them to help someone, and he hadn't even realized it.

He turned from the group and ran back towards his female. He needed to get her and the dragons back onto his lands and away from the small patrol only half a mile away. When he reached the dragons, he was surprised to see his miko gone.

He lifted his nose and sniffed, searching for her, but staggered back the moment he was slammed with a powerful aura. Kagome's aura. And she needed help.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in following her scent, and the sight that met him when he reached her sent him into a rage, the likes of which none had ever seen before. His miko was on the ground, her hands and feet flailing in the air, as a neko demon straddled her hips, attempting to hold her against her will.

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red the moment he smelt the neko's arousal, and the snarl that left his lips had the other male freezing as he looked up at the lord with terrified eyes. Kagome used that moment to punch the demon in his very obvious erection. The cat fell to the side, holding himself, and Kagome ran to her lord, his hand instantly grabbing her arm and pulling her behind him.

"You dare to touch what is mine?" Sesshomaru growled as the neko stood to his feet.

"You left her which means she is fair game." The cat replied, losing any brains he had left and challenging the lord.

"You will die this day, Filth. My claws will be your end for touching what belongs to me!" Sesshomaru snarled, letting go of the miko long enough to attack.

For once, Kagome had to look away. She had never seen her lord so angry…or brutal. For a moment, she actually felt sorry for the cat. The things Sesshomaru was doing to the stupid feline could only be considered torture.

She was confused though. She had no idea why he was so angry. Sure, they had an agreement, but that didn't mean anything. He was acting as if he really did care for her, but he couldn't…could he?

It wasn't until the screaming stopped that she looked towards the mess, regretting it instantly. It was just as bad as when InuYasha had killed all of those people at the shiro. There stood Sesshomaru, panting so hard, his shoulders were moving. Around him were bits and pieces of what used to be a cat demon. Blood covered both the grass and the demon responsible.

The sight made Kagome's stomach churn, but she was thankful for it. Sesshomaru had saved her again, and she couldn't thank him enough. Her eyes landed on the male who rescued her, and he began to turn around slowly.

His eyes were still red, just as dark as the blood that covered him. His fangs had elongated and were too long for him to even properly close his mouth. His claws had grown another two inches and dripped feline blood.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered, her hands tightening into fists to keep from shaking. She had never seen the male's beast, and he was definitely something to be feared.

The voice that came from the demon before her wasn't her lord's. It was deeper and raspier than what she was used to, and it caught her off guard as he spoke. "Do not fear me, Kagome. This one will never hurt you, beast or not."

"I know." Kagome replied, relaxing slightly. "I just haven't seen you like this before. It surprised me."

"I am his beast, his inner voice. The fool has much to make up for. If I cannot fix what he has ruined, I will lock him away just as he does to me." Sesshomaru growled before lifting his head to the air, his nose twitching.

"What does that mean?" Kagome asked, utterly confused.

"This Sesshomaru will explain later. We must collect the dragons and return to the West." He answered, flash-stepping towards the stunned woman and picking her up in his arms. "The smell of blood has reached an Eastern patrol. They are approaching."

"That female dragon can't move! She just gave birth!" Kagome argued, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"She will have to or she will be left behind. I will not allow my chosen to end up in the hands of the enemy. Silence yourself or we will be spotted." He ordered, confusing Kagome even more.

Chosen?

 _What the hell does that mean? He's acting like he wants to make me his mate. Could it be that his beast does want me as the Lady of the West but Sesshomaru himself doesn't?_

It didn't take long for the two to reach the dragons. Kagome was glad to see Ah-Un already helping his mate stand to her feet, having sensed the danger that was quickly approaching. Sesshomaru set his female on the ground long enough for her to collect the three tiny dragons that were squealing for their mother's warmth.

After looking over the female, and knowing Ah-Un would take care of her, she ran back to her lord, who wasted no time in picking her up. As they all took to the skies, she couldn't help but be surprised that his giant claws hadn't cut her once since his beast had been present.

He was gentle, even in this state, and she wondered if this was how his beast was or if her teachings went deeper than she thought. Not that it mattered because, when she returned, she had no desire to stay for long. She would tell her son goodbye, then leave as quickly as possible.

Somehow, they made it back to the West without being spotted and didn't stop until they had returned to the stables. All who began approaching them stopped the moment they set eyes on their lord, none brave enough to approach the beast.

Rumors quickly spread about how Kagome was being held in the arms of said beast and not being killed instantly. That could only mean one thing, something Kagome didn't know. Sesshomaru and his beast wanted the woman for a mate. The beast, no matter how angry, would never hurt his mate or chosen. The fact that he was carrying her in his arms told everyone what they needed to know.

After getting the new family settled into their stall, Kagome turned from them, intent on finding her son. However, she got the shock of her life when she exited the stables and all present fell to their knees and began bowing.

Sesshomaru, who noticed this, cursed his people for confusing the miko. He had yet to have a chance to speak to her about his intentions, and his people were making it difficult. Not to mention the sun was peaking over the horizon and most of the shiro would be waking soon.

He placed his hand on the miko's back, guiding her towards the palace. He needed to get her alone to explain everything that has happened. If only the fool had at least explained why he didn't want her near him earlier, then none of this would be happening.

Unfortunately, Sesshomaru wasn't that lucky. His father and son were, of course, waiting on him, surprised that the rumors of his beast being present were true. Touga couldn't keep the smile off of his face, knowing that his son now knew what he truly wanted from the female at his side.

"Umm, Dad?" Youta asked, having never seen his father's beast out like this. He silently wondered if he would be able to do that when he came of age. He took a step forward before his grandfather grabbed his arm.

"I would only approach him if you wish to die. That is not the father you are used to. His animalistic side is out, meaning he will kill any who approach him." Touga informed, stepping back as his son stared towards them.

"What about Ma?" Youta asked, not noticing that both his father and mother were standing before him.

"I'm glad to see you finally realized what you wanted, Son. I assume you will have taken a mate by the end of this morning?" Touga asked, ignoring Youta.

"If she is willing. However, it seems this one gets stopped every time he tries to inform his chosen that she is, indeed, chosen." Sesshomaru answered, looking towards his female as she tensed.

Once again, Kagome was fighting back tears. He _had_ chosen another as a mate, and now there was no way she could deny it. The fact that he was going to be looking for his mate in a matter of moments slammed into Kagome, taking her breath away. There was no way she could stay here and watch as the male she loved went to another. Decision made, she knew it was time to act.

"Youta, can I speak to you?" Kagome asked, hoping her voice didn't sound as strained as she thought it did.

"Yea, Ma." Youta answered, grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Neither one noticed how Sesshomaru had to fight himself to keep from killing his own son.

When mother and son were far enough away, Youta turned back to the woman who birthed him and instantly noticed the tears in her eyes. Her arms went around him and he hugged her back, not sure what was going on.

"I'm leaving, Youta. I'm going to find somewhere else to live." Kagome informed into his chest, angry at herself for not being able to hide her feelings.

"What? Why?" Youta asked, his eyes widening.

"I…I love him, and he is going to mate another. I can't stay and watch that." Kagome admitted.

Youta closed his eyes for a moment, angry at his father for hurting his kindhearted mother. He didn't understand the ways of a beast yet and assumed the same as her. He had seriously thought his father loved his mother, but it turns out, he was wrong. Now the tiny woman in his arms had a broken heart.

"I'll go with you." Youta declared. Just as Kagome was about to argue, she was interrupted by someone she wished would leave her alone.

"No, Miko. You will not leave this one." Sesshomaru growled, his fingers twitching slightly. His son was willing to help his female leave, and it was taking everything he had to hold himself back.

"Youta, step away from your mother. Everything is a big misunderstanding that the two need to work out." Touga ordered, his tone of voice not leaving any room for argument. Kagome covered her face with her hands the moment Youta backed away, not wanting to see Sesshomaru's face.

He had just heard that she loved him, and the last thing she needed was to see his rejection. All she wanted to do was turn and run, but she was surrounded by three inu daiyokai who would never let her leave. She was stuck and would be forced to watch her lord create a family with another.

She didn't even make a sound as she was suddenly picked up and felt as if she was flying. She knew Sesshomaru was taking them to their chambers, and not once did she move her hands from her face. She knew what was coming and was doing her best to keep her sobs hidden.

When she was set down, she still didn't move, even when Sesshomaru let out a growl, telling her to remove her hands. It wasn't until his clawed hands gently pulled hers away that she finally looked up at him.

What she saw surprised her. His eyes looked soft, even as the rest of him screamed dangerous. They looked into her, her soul, reading every part of her they could. When his hands wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer, burying his face into her hair and breathing deeply, she was shocked. He shouldn't hold her like this anymore, not since he picked a female to mate.

"Should we be doing this?" She whispered, glad the shock was helping her fight her tears for now.

"This one sees no reason not to hold his intended." He rumbled, nuzzling his fangs against her neck.

"Wait, intended? I'm the one you want?" She asked, completely shocked.

"Indeed. He was a fool to lead you to believe otherwise." Sesshomaru answered.

"Why? Why do you want to mate me? Earlier, Sesshomaru basically screamed at me to go away. Now I'm supposed to believe that you want me to be your mate?"

Sesshomaru sighed before grabbing his female's hand. Her scent was being interfered by the neko and his blood, and he wanted that gone. So, he pulled Kagome into the bathing room and quickly undressed her, growling slightly when she covered herself from his view.

He pointed to the water, reminding himself that he had a lot of explaining to do so he could fix what his master ruined. When she obeyed, he quickly undressed and followed her into the soothing waters, hoping with every fiber of his being that everything could be corrected.

He sat at the edge of the spring, his back leaning against the marble, before pulling the miko into his lap, ignoring the way she tensed at the feel of his already-hardened manhood. He nuzzled into her neck again as he began cleaning the blood from her body.

"This Sesshomaru has much to explain. Earlier, when my master wished for you to leave, that was my doing. He was wasting time, not mating you, and I was not taking that well. I have wanted you as a mate for months. However, he had no idea how he truly felt for you. At least, not until just before Nimue was spotted. In an attempt to force him to make his move, I made us fertile. He, however, overpowered me, reversing what I did. He may have no longer been fertile, but he was still heavily aroused. That is why he wished you to leave. He did not want you to see the state he was in for he did not want to explain it." The beast started, running his longer claws through the miko's hair.

"What does Sesshomaru feel for me?" Kagome asked, noticing that his beast was much more open than the lord ever was.

"He loves you, just as I do. He did not tell you for he assumed that you did not return his feelings. It was not until a moment ago that we were both sure you returned our love. Now that he knows, he is clawing to get out and claim you, however, I am not so sure I wish to let him free. He seems to do more damage than good." Sesshomaru answered, not noticing the growing smirk on Kagome's face.

"Let me get this straight. You won't release him because he was scared of rejection and, because of this, refused to tell me he loves me. However, you attempted to force him to pup me, just so you could have a claim on me, forgetting about asking me how I felt about the situation or the fact that we are at war. It seems that neither one of you truly knows how to communicate." Kagome teased.

Her earlier mood was completely forgotten now that she knew the truth. The male she wanted, wanted her in return. How could she not be jumping for joy? Now she only wished to speak to Sesshomaru, just to make sure he truly wanted her.

"Your communication is not the best either. How long have you loved this one?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowed. Instantly, Kagome shrank back some, her fingers fidgeting.

"Well, I'd say I realized it a few weeks after we found Rin." Kagome admitted, surprised when the male, who had been cleaning himself, began to sputter.

"Months! We could have been together for months now, yet you refused to tell us!" Sesshomaru stated, his eyes locking with the female's.

"It's not like you made it easy! I had to teach you how to be affectionate and love, all the while knowing there was a chance you would never love me." Kagome snapped, crossing her arms.

"You hid your feelings well, Love. So much so that neither of us had any idea you felt that way. You, however, should have spoken up. While we may not have known how we felt, we still loved you, even before you died by the slayer's sword." Sesshomaru replied, finishing the last bits of cleaning.

"Okay, let's agree that our communication sucks, and we need to work on that." Kagome admitted, her heart jumping slightly at the endearment he used. "Can I speak to Sesshomaru?"

"This one is still unsure. I do not wish for the fool to ruin this. Things are now in the open, and we do not need to hide from one another anymore." Sesshomaru replied, turning the miko in his lap so she was straddling him.

Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck, her hands fisting in his hair. His red eyes met hers, and for a moment, they were both stuck in each other's gaze. Kagome broke away first, just so she could nuzzle into her lord's neck, causing the dangerous demon to purr.

"You know, every time you call him a fool, you're calling yourself one, too." Kagome teased, smirking as his purr turned into a playful growl. "Please let me speak to him. I need to ask him something."

"As you wish, my miko." He sighed.

Kagome didn't move from her spot as she felt his claws return to their normal length. She knew his gold eyes were returning, his stripes were no longer jagged, and his fangs were back to their original size. The moment Sesshomaru was back, the purring started again, only much louder this time. His arms tightened around her, and his cheek began rubbing against hers.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome started even though she pretty much already had her answer. "Is it true? Do you love me?"

"Indeed, Kagome. This one has for some time now but just recently realized what it was he felt." Sesshomaru admitted, using his nose to gently push Kagome away from his neck. He wanted to look into her eyes and see everything that his beast had. He wasn't disappointed.

"I love you, too." She whispered. The declaration was rewarded with his lips crashing into hers.

His kiss was full of passion and he wasted no time with diving into her cavern and taking her breath away. They showed each other just how much love they felt for one another with their kiss. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but smile slightly at the flushed look his miko carried.

"I will mate you." He declared, moving his lips to her throat.

"Yes." Kagome answered, turning her head to the side slightly.

"This one was not asking." He informed, loving the way she laughed. However, this was not the time for laughter, and instead, he moved his lips to a breast and quickly sucked in an already furled nipple. She would be his mate by the end of this morning.

-sSs-

Look at that, another cliffy. I hope you don't all hate me. Lol. At least the next chapter will be posted on the same day. Lol. I hope you enjoyed.

I do not own InuYasha.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

One

Kagome couldn't help but arch her back as his hands trailed along her skin: one reaching an untouched breast, pinching the nipple between two fingers; the other traveling lower, teasing her folds.

Noticing the water wasn't allowing her to moisten for him like he wanted, he growled in annoyance and stood, picking up the miko with him. He would have nothing interfering with his plans. Amazingly, his mouth never left her breast as he traveled to their bed, his hands wrapped around her waist.

She could feel his hardened cock against her stomach and wanted more than anything for it to be buried deep inside her. She was about to tie her life to someone forever, and she had no fears or regrets whatsoever. This was the male she wanted to be with for the rest of her life.

Finally, Sesshomaru reached the bed and fell onto it, being careful not to hurt the female under him. His fangs grazed against her sensitive nipple, causing Kagome to arch underneath him. He would never get tired of her little movements or sounds, all caused by him.

He sucked the nipple harder into his mouth, letting it go with a pop before moving his lips to the space between her perfect breasts. He dragged his tongue across her skin, loving the way she squirmed under him, silently begging him for more.

Normally he would oblige, but he was about to mate this woman. He would make this night perfect if it was the last thing he did. So, torturously slow, he trailed his lips down to her navel, making sure to pay attention to it before moving lower.

Her legs parted instinctively, inviting him to the place he loved to visit. He wanted to taste her because the moment they mated, her taste and scent would change, carrying a part of him. One whiff of his female would tell everyone who she belonged to. So, he wished to delve into her core, mouth-first, to get one last taste of just her. She was exquisite after all.

He kissed her thighs teasingly, smirking at her little pleading whimpers. He could make her beg but decided that, instead, he would indulge her…repeatedly. So, he dived in with one long hard lick, all the way from her core to the bundle of nerves.

Her hands instantly flew to his hair while his own reached under her and gripped at her thighs. The taste of her always sent him into a frenzy, and he could only imagine how it would be once she was officially his.

Her back arched, her hands tightened, her eyes closed, and the most delicious sounds left her mouth. All the while, Sesshomaru licked away her nectar and kneaded her thighs. He brought her to orgasm after orgasm, not stopping even once to give her a break.

This is what she had wanted after all.

Finally, when he had his fill, he lifted his face from her weeping cunt and looked up at his female. His male ego shot through the roof as he took in her panting chest, her glazed eyes, and the way she seemed as if she was no longer in the room.

Slowly, his lips traveled up towards her breasts, his tongue tasting every inch of skin along the way. As always, she was delectable and not even the thin layer of sweat could change that. He continued to crawl up her body, not even stopping when his hips were above hers.

No, it was his turn now.

The pain in his cock was becoming unbearable. He needed some of that pressure released, and she would be the one to do it. It seemed as if she was finally registering what he was doing, and she leaned up on her elbows slightly, watching him.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the male crawling over her. She had lost count of the amount of orgasms he pushed her through, and she wanted nothing more than to please him in return. So, when his knees straddled her chest and his cock twitched in front of her face, she wasted no time in sucking his length into her mouth.

The hiss that left Sesshomaru's lips spurred her on, making her take in as much as she could. She didn't think she would ever be able to take in his full length, but she would try. One of his hands fisted into her hair, holding her still as he pushed more of himself into her waiting mouth.

Her jaw hurt, and she was having trouble breathing, but she wouldn't change anything. Her eyes met his as he forced her head on his cock. She could already see the red tinting the corners of his eyes and took it one step further by grabbing his heavy balls in a small hand.

Her hand wasn't even big enough to grip them both, but she attempted to do so, all in the hopes of pleasuring the male she loved. His lip instantly curled over his fangs as he watched his cock disappear into her mouth, her tongue dancing along his hardened flesh.

"That's it, Bitch. Suck my cock as if you are starving." He snarled, thrusting his hips into her mouth and groaning as his length hit the back of her throat.

Kagome did something she had never done before. She swallowed. Instantly, his length went further than she had ever taken him, and the shock in his eyes was enough to make her do it again. He couldn't even fight the loud moan that forced its way from his throat as her throat constricted on his length.

"Take it, Kagome. Swallow me. All of me." He ordered, tightening his hand in her hair.

In that moment, she did something he thought impossible. Her face met his skin as she took in his entire length. He couldn't even thrust at this point as his claws dug into the bed beneath him. He had loved it when she sucked him before, but this was a whole new world.

He could do nothing as she took control from that point, swallowing in an attempt to milk him of his seed. And that is exactly what she did. His balls tightened in her grip and he lost all control as he poured himself deep within her mouth.

He had only been intending to release some pressure, not cum, but there was no way in hell he would regret what just happened. The only thing he did regret was pulling from her so she could breathe properly.

The moment his softened length was removed from her mouth, his seed still dripping from him, she coughed and took in a deep breath. He could only watch as some of his seed found its way out of the corner of her mouth and dripped down to her breast.

"You are beautiful, my Kagome." He whispered, sliding back slightly so his hips fell in between her open legs.

Her eyes met his as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Overtaken by emotion, his lips covered hers and his hands rested on both sides of her face, his palms resting on her cheeks while his fingers tangled in her hair slightly.

He loved this woman and very soon, she would be his…permanently. The thought of his future with his soon-to-be mate had his cock hard and ready once again. Ever so slowly, he positioned himself at her core and pushed his member in, both groaning at the friction between the two.

Kagome was in heaven as Sesshomaru set the pace, slow and steady. His hands worshipped her body, mapping and memorizing every curve she had. It was as if he had never touched her before, and she loved every moment of it.

The two had finally told each other how they felt so, in a way, this _was_ new to them. They loved each other, a demon and human, and nothing could ruin this moment for them. Together, they would beat this war, create a larger family, and live their lives together.

Sesshomaru was very glad she had forced his completion earlier for, if she had not, the moment she clamped down around him, he would have lost it. Feeling her already-tight walls constricting his length was always his breaking point, and if he wanted her to have more than one release, he had to push back his own.

His lips left hers, giving her room to breathe, and moved to her throat. His hands traveled back down to her hips as he leaned back on his knees, pulling her with him. Her hands fisted into the sheets below them as the new angle had him hitting the spot she loved.

As always, this position had her just about yelling with her release, and the lord was forced to grind his teeth together just to keep his own at bay. When she finally began letting go of her constricting grip, even he was panting right along with her. He knew then he would not last another round with her.

Kagome was shocked when he suddenly pulled from her, and for a second, she felt completely empty. She only had a second to feel that way before she was flipped onto her hands and knees and filled once more.

She noticed he was strangely quiet and stole a glance at the male on his knees behind her and saw that even he was overcome with emotion. His eyes screamed how much he loved her, and the thought that this was what she would have for the rest of her life brought tears to her eyes once again.

Sesshomaru, smelling the salt, stilled instantly and leaned over his female, worried that she was no longer wanting this. He covered her back with his chest and reached out with the hand not holding him up to grab her chin, making her eyes meet his.

"Tell me, Kagome. Do you no longer wish to be this one's mate?" He asked, his own voice revealing his worry.

"It's not that. I'm happy, Sesshomaru. I had worried for so long that you would choose another, and you chose me." She admitted, giving a warm smile to the male above her.

He kissed her again, as best as he could, as his hips once again began moving within her. He was at a loss for words, and couldn't even imagine what to say, so instead, he would show her. He would make her his mate and forever prove his love for her.

He was sure she didn't know everything that came with a mating, and he couldn't wait to see the shock on her face the moment she realized what would happen to them. It was something that could only happen between a bonding, and that is exactly what he planned on doing.

The hand holding him up moved forward until his fingers touched hers. She laced her fingers through his as his other hand moved her hair away from her shoulder. He could feel her climbing that ladder again and he knew he was moments away from marking this woman as his.

His tongue licked at the spot where his mark would reside, numbing the skin, while his fangs grew in length. His eyes bled red and, suddenly, his beast was just as present as he was. He needed to be for a bonding, and Sesshomaru would never fight away his beast for this.

Kagome's fingers tightened around his as she yelled into the bed beneath her, her completion doing exactly what the lord thought it would and forcing his own. His roar echoed throughout the palace, alerting all to his new mate, just before he sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck, the taste of her blood forcing a third orgasm from him.

He poured his youki into her wound, ignoring the feeling of their mixed essence dripping from her core over both of their thighs. She could feel his aura enveloping hers and she couldn't stop her reaction even if she wanted to.

Her own aura shot out to meet his, and together, they melded into one, shocking both owners. The same way his youki flowed into her, her reiki flowed into him. Their bodies tingled with the opposing energies flooding into their blood, connecting them in more ways than they ever thought possible.

Kagome was slammed with love and possessiveness that belonged to her lord, and she soaked it all in, knowing that everything he felt was for her. She didn't realize she would be able to feel him in such an intimate way, but she wouldn't change it.

Sesshomaru had expected her to be able to feel him, but with her being human, he didn't think she would be able to mark him the same way he did her. He could feel a slight burning on his shoulder just as much as he could feel her shock and adoration flowing from her, and he knew that he would carry her mark just like she would have his crescent moon on her.

After some time, the whirling of auras subsided, returning back to their owners, both now holding a piece of the other. Sesshomaru pulled his fangs from Kagome, licking away her blood as they panted from what just happened.

Sesshomaru, more exhausted than he had ever been before, could only plop over to his side, taking his female with him. He growled half-heartedly as she pulled away, causing his softened cock to leave her walls, but stopped when he realized she was turning around to face him.

Her eyes grew wide and he could feel her wonderment as her fingers traced over his shoulder. He knew what she was looking at, much the same as he was looking at his moon. Following her actions, he ran his thumb over his mark before kissing her forehead.

"What is your mark, Kagome?" He asked, pulling her as close to him as possible.

"A pink sun. It's simple, much like yours, but perfect as well." She explained, kissing the sun and sending shivers down both of their spines.

"You are my sunlight while I am your night. We are unbreakable now, my mate. You will forever remain mine, just as I will remain yours." Sesshomaru replied, closing his eyes, and breathing in her new scent.

"I love you, Sesshomaru." She whispered, letting sleep overtake her body.

"And I, you." He replied, flooding their bond with everything he felt, making sure that would be what she felt as she fell asleep wrapped tightly in his arms.

Finally the two, became one.

-sSs-

They are finally mated! I hope you all enjoyed it!

I do not own InuYasha.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Story

Kagome snuggled into her lord's side, both still panting from their activities. The two hadn't been able to get enough of each other since they mated and, after a full day, had yet to even leave their room.

Not that either one was complaining.

However, Kagome's mind was reeling. The moment Sesshomaru had found out her darkest secret, and proved that he could be trusted, she had vowed to tell him everything about her. Yet, she still hadn't. Granted, they had both been distracted since she killed the witch, but she still felt bad.

She should have told him her secrets before they mated, not that she regretted mating the male currently nuzzling her hair. She just felt that she owed him. Taking a deep breath, she readied herself, knowing that now was as good a time as any.

"Sesshomaru, can I tell you a story?" She asked, looking up at the male who was contemplating her question.

"If you wish, although I cannot promise to like it. This one has never been fond of stories." He explained, making her smile.

"Something tells me you will like this one." She replied before taking another deep breath. "This story starts before the story starts. A long time ago, there was a traveling merchant and his wife. They had been married for a few years and decided it was time to park their cart and set up shop. You see, they had both wanted to have kids but felt it wasn't the right time. However, the time had come. So, they found a respectable village to live in, opened up their own shop, and went to work on creating their family. Unfortunately, there was a problem. The wife was barren. She was unable to have children, and this killed her. She felt cheap and worthless. The couple had sacrificed a lot for their future children just to learn they couldn't have any."

"The wife told her husband to leave her, to find someone who could do their duty as a wife. Her husband was a good man though and made sure she understood he wasn't going to leave. They could adopt some of the homeless children in the village. They never got a chance though. One evening, they were eating dinner when all of a sudden, thunder was heard _inside_ the house. An explosion of power and light forced the couple out of their chairs and to the ground, and when they finally opened their eyes to see what had caused it, they were surprised to see the Kami before them."

"In fact, they were surprised to see that they were no longer in their kitchen. They had no idea where they were or what was going on. All they knew was that they were surrounded by thousands of Kami. When the Kami spoke, it was as if they all spoke in unison. Their voice was so loud, it hurt the young couple's ears. The deities spoke of a jewel, the Shikon no Tama, and explained that they had chosen this couple to protect it. They said that it would be passed down to their child and remain with that one for the rest of its days."

"The wife told the beings before her that she was barren and could not produce children. The Kami said nothing. Instead, they brought forth the jewel and waved their hands in front of both the woman and the man. Then something happened that the couple had not expected. Pieces of the male and female left them, surrounding the jewel before the Kami placed the object deep within the woman, straight in her womb."

"It was explained that they were giving this couple the gift of life and to cherish it for their child would be great and have a future that most would fear. Their child would have a job to fulfill, that job being to protect the jewel. With those words, the Kami returned the couple back to their home, leaving them shocked and questioning if it had really happened. It wasn't until they realized the woman was pregnant that they knew what had happened wasn't a dream. Then something happened that even the Kami didn't expect. The woman gave birth to twins. Twin girls looking almost exactly alike. The differences were in the eyes: one, the purest of blue; the other, the darkest of browns."

Kagome paused in her story and met her lord's eyes. She knew then that he realized this wasn't just a story; this was her past. His hands had tightened around her waist, and she knew he was waiting on her to continue. So, she did.

"The sisters grew into beautiful women, wanted by every male in the village. The eldest, the one with brown eyes, was colder than the youngest, but she still had the same dream as every young girl out there. She wanted to find love and create a family. She told her younger sister all of her secrets. They were like two peas in a pod and never seen without the other. So, when the eldest fell in love with a boy, she immediately went to her sister to tell her. The eldest, of course, was too nervous to actually approach the boy, but she lucked out."

"You see, the boy was the son of the village headman, and, as a way to pay off debts that were owed, the twins' father offered one of his daughters to marry the headman's son, Hojo. Kikyou was sure she would be able to marry him. She was the oldest after all, and that was how things worked. Imagine both her surprise and mine when Hojo requested my hand instead."

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate, wondering if she realized she had started to use names. He, of course, wouldn't stop her. He had been wanting to hear her story for a long time now, and finally, she was telling him.

"I couldn't say no to Hojo otherwise my family would be forced to move. So, I agreed and married him. This, of course, put a strain on the relationship between Kikyou and me, but after a year of marriage, Hojo died in war and Kikyou and I were able to put everything behind us. It was a few months after that when we realized what we were. We had been in the forest looking for berries to make a pie when we were attacked by a demon. In defense, Kikyou shot reiki out of her hands, surprising both of us. At the time, we didn't know what it was or what _she_ was. So, we went home to Daddy and Mom and asked."

"They explained to us that the Kami are the ones who gave us to them and that one of us carried the jewel inside of them, making them the Shikon Miko. We all assumed it was Kikyou. She had reiki, and I didn't. It wasn't until much later that I realized I was the one who carried the jewel, and Kikyou only gained her powers because, in a way, we are one. At the time though, I was jealous and stormed out of the house. I wanted to be special like Kikyou. After all, other than Hojo, I was always in her shadow. I was alone and angry and taking it out on my surroundings when I accidentally shot reiki from my hands. I realized then that I was just as powerful as my sister. However, I kept it a secret. I wanted to bask in the fact that, for once, Kikyou wasn't better than me. So, every night I snuck out after everyone was asleep and practiced."

"I did this for a year until disaster struck. One night, I went farther than I normally would because I wanted to try something new. Kikyou didn't really practice her skills because she didn't want them. I didn't realize I was being followed until it was too late. A demon attacked and, in my fear, I forgot to defend myself. Just as the demon was going to deliver the killing blow, Daddy jumped in front of me, taking the hit. When I saw that, my reiki exploded out of me, instantly purifying the demon, but I was too late. By the time I reached Daddy, he was gone. Because of my selfishness, Daddy died."

Sesshomaru placed a hand on Kagome's cheek, wiping away the tears that had started to flow. When the story was finished, he would tell her it wasn't her fault. She had no idea that he was there, and protecting her had been his decision. A decision even Sesshomaru would make.

"Kikyou and Mom never looked at me the same after that. Mom flat out blamed me for Daddy's death, and Kikyou merely tolerated my presence. For two years, I was shunned by the village. It wasn't until Kikyou and I were forced to act together that we finally put aside our differences. You see, Mom continued to age, and she noticed that Kikyou and I were not. Although we were in our thirties, we still looked as if we were twenty. Mom was jealous and forced us to leave. She turned the village against us and we were exiled…"

Sesshomaru listened as she continued her story. He wasn't sure how long she talked, but he never once tuned her out. The things she had done in her life were amazing. Things he had dreamed about doing but couldn't because of his title. One day, when he retired, he would ask her to do these things again. Except, this time, he would be there.

"…When we returned to these lands, us slaves went our separate ways. Kikyou and I stayed together, but something in Kikyou had changed. She hardly ever smiled anymore and seemed to want to kill more than defend herself. I just let her be, thinking she needed time after what our master did to her. It was then that we met Kouga, the wolf prince. He invited us to live with him and his tribe, and we agreed. We had nowhere else to go, after all. So, we stayed there for seventy years. Kikyou hated being there, mostly because Kouga and I were in a relationship."

Kagome paused her story to look at her lord who growled low at the mention of her relationship with another. She couldn't help but laugh at his possessiveness to something that happened almost three-hundred years ago. She ignored him as she continued.

"Kouga eventually began wanting more, and I wasn't okay with that. So, because he broke our agreement, Kikyou and I left…"

Sesshomaru continued to listen, trying to remind himself that Kagome was now his mate. He didn't have a problem with hearing about Hojo because he had died. However, Kouga was still alive, and Sesshomaru had the unfortunate pleasure of having met the wolf. He would not be as civil at their next meeting.

"…Two-hundred years later, Kikyou and I met InuYasha. He was being attacked by a bunch of demons, and we helped him. He told us that he had been kicked out by his asshole of a brother…sorry… Anyway, Kikyou and I, knowing what it feels like to be kicked out by family, took him in. Of course, neither of us knew why he was exiled in the first place. We didn't ask, and he didn't tell. It was better that way. For fifty years, we traveled together. For five of those, InuYasha and I were together. I loved him, but I never realized that Kikyou loved him as well. I should have though."

"I found the two of them together one night, and it tore me apart. All those times Kikyou would get mad at me, I would go to her, begging for her to forgive me. This time, I was mad at her. The only difference was, she didn't care. I intended to leave and go on my way, but InuYasha stopped me. He told me that he chose me and wanted me to be his mate. I told him I would think about it and walked off. It was then that I found the little boy whose mother was giving birth to the eastern lord's child."

"I went back to InuYasha and Kikyou and asked them for help. They agreed, one trying to please me; the other not really caring what happened. So, they helped me, and once I had helped the family escape to the West, I told InuYasha I would mate him. It was when we went back to our rooms that I saw what he was doing. For fifty years, he had kept his activates a secret from me, and I should have known. I confronted him and…you know how that ended…Afterwards, I escaped and was found by a kitsune."

"He took me to his village and took me in…"

Sesshomaru listened, beginning to understand everything that made Kagome who she was. She had lived a full life, but a hard one. He was surprised to learn that Youta was not her first child, and he wondered how Youta would take that.

"…So, I ignored Shippo's cries and left him on that ship. I only hope he can forgive me for what I did, but I needed to keep him safe. InuYasha now knew I was capable of taking an inu form, and I didn't want him to use that against me. It was a year after this that I ran into Kikyou. I had expected a hostile greeting, but I hadn't been expecting her to try and kill me. She told me that she hated me from the moment I married Hojo. For over four-hundred years, she carried hatred for me, and I never knew. I never noticed the signs. Then I found out she was still traveling with InuYasha and even knew what he did to me. She simply didn't care. At that point, my sister died. Kikyou became an enemy, not family. She tried to kill me that day. I was able to knock her unconscious, but I couldn't give the killing blow. So, I left her, and that was a mistake. I never saw either of them again until recently. Seventy years later, I was in the bushes when an inu daiyokai jumped on an unsuspecting female. Feeling the aura flowing off of the male, I knew I was no match so all I could do was watch. When you left, I went to Sakura to help her pass on, and she asked me to take her pup and birth him myself."

"I was scared. I hadn't looked at a child since Shippo, but I knew she needed me to do this. So, I did. I took her pup from her womb and placed it in mine. For seventeen years, I raised him as my own until he approached me and told me he needed his father. I had no idea who you were, or where you were, but I had to help Youta. He needed more than I could give him. So, I took him back to where it all started for him, and that was when we met you. And you know the rest."

Sesshomaru looked at his female for a long while before pushing his lips against hers. She would never understand just how much it meant to him to have her tell her story. He knew everything there was to know about her, and it only made him love her more.

"Your story was sad, but, like most, it had a happy ending. One that I very much like." He whispered against her lips.

"You're mistaken. That wasn't the end. My story still continues. Only now, it includes you." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru wasted no time in exploring her mouth once again. Her life still tumbled around in his head, and it caused him to realize something. He still had a secret. Something that she didn't know, yet has asked repeatedly about.

So, he forced himself away from her and stood beside the bed. She looked at him, confused, as he held out his hand and waited for her to take it. When she did, he pulled her to her feet and took her to the door she had been wanting to enter for months. He waved his hand in front of it then turned to look back at her.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru for a moment, and at his nod, she reached out and opened the door. Hesitantly, she walked in, and the moment she realized what it was, she gasped. It was nothing like she thought.

She had expected a torture chamber or even a room full of weapons. What she had not expected was to be surrounded by paintings. The wall was covered in them, and they were beautiful. Some were of the village or lands surrounding the West, others of humans or demons. She had never seen such masterpieces before, and she took her time looking over each and every one.

She noticed that her lord was silent as she slowly walked around the room, and it wasn't until she looked to the middle of the room that she realized why. There was an easel that held a canvas on it with the starting of a painting of what appeared to be a woman.

Kagome's head snapped towards her lord, and she took in just how nervous he was. He was wondering what she thought of these paintings, and she couldn't blame him. He was a lord, the killing perfection, who secretly paints in his spare time.

"You painted these?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"Indeed." He answered, his hands behind his back, showing all the naked glory that he was.

"They are beautiful!" She exclaimed, noticing the way he relaxed immediately.

In a matter of seconds, he was across the room, his arms wrapped around his mate as he nuzzled into her hair. She smiled and embraced him back, happy that she could calm him with just a few words. He was her mate, and she wanted to make sure she kept him happy.

"They are nowhere near as beautiful as you, my love." He started, kissing her forehead. "This one does, however, wish to capture that beauty." He paused long enough to point at the unfinished painting. "I have tried, but it seems that I can never truly capture what makes you…you. Would you give this one the honor of posing for me so I may paint an image of my mate?"

"Of course, Sesshomaru. This will actually be a first for me. No one has ever wanted to paint me before." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"They are fools." Sesshomaru replied, causing his mate to laugh. He quickly grabbed her hand and took her to a futon that had been set up in the room. He had her sit on it, gave her a kiss, and walked away.

"Wait, we're doing this now? While I'm naked?" She asked, blushing slightly.

"Indeed. This one does not want your attire to ruin what is you. You are beautiful either way, but only my eyes will ever see you as you are now. I will paint you this way, just as I will all other ways." He confirmed, picking up his paints and walking to his easel. "Do not move, my miko."

And, just like that, there were no more secrets.

-sSs-

So, there may be some mistakes in my timeline. I attempted to go back through my story and make sure I did everything correctly which was harder than it seemed. If I somehow messed up, I apologize. You are welcome to point out anything you notice that is wrong and I will fix it. The parts where I skipped Kagome's story are in previous chapters. So, if you have any questions, just ask. I hope you enjoyed it though.

I have wanted Sesshomaru's room to be an art room from the beginning. I feel like he would be worried about someone thinking that because he was an artist, he wouldn't be a ruthless killer. I hope you aren't too disappointed.

Shout outs:

Phantmrose, caroliebl: Thank you both for following and favoriting this story. I am glad you like it.

LotusCupcake10: I still havn't decided if I am going to kill one of them off yet our not. Lol. After all, not everyone can have a happy ending. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out.

LazuriteSix: It did take them awhile, but I am not one to make a couple rush into things. Love takes time. And yes, Kagome was really thick. She had experienced love before, she should have been able to see it. I like to think that as I wrote her, that maybe her ignorance was a defense mechanism. If she assumed he didn't love her, and later found out her assumption was correct, then it would not hurt as badly. At least that's the mindset I would have.

As for her change. My mindset while writing that chapter was; most view reiki and youki as opposites. One good, the other evil. If you can recall, the first time she experienced her change was at Shippo's death, the transformation was only hinted at, but it was there. She had been filled with great sorrow, and anger. It was these dark emotions that for a moment, corrupted her. Kagome has a pure heart, but she is still a human woman, capable of any emotion. So add on her amzing abilities with her reiki, and she can force herself to give in to her dark side, which results in the transformation. There was no other alternative motive for her change. She simply turns herself dark, until she transforms, leaving her as an inu yokai. I hoped this helped to explain things.

THEPrincess: In a future chapter, the one where Rin was introduced, we learned of Shippo's fate. InuYasha killed Shippo in a way to get at Kagome, and in her grief she lost control of her reiki, causing it to go dark in her grief, and resulting in her change. That change was not given any detail, but it was hinted at. It was at her son's death that she first learned of this ability.

Supernaturalfan17980: I am glad that you like my chapter. Thank you for your review.

My3rdeyes: Yes they are finally mated, but the story is far from over. I don't have an exact number of chapters left. I do work out the chapters before they are typed, but new ideas may pop up, or I may take out a chapter that I feel either takes away from the story, or unnecessary. In truth, other than what has been typed and posted, this story is ever changing in my head.

Lilacbloomstar12: I liked your review, it actually made me laugh. I am also glad they are finally together. I had planned their mating another way, however if I went that route it would have easily been another three or four chapters before they mated. I did not wish for that, and many of my readers were ready for them to finally be mated as well. Lol.

RedDrake323: I am glad you are happy about their mating, quite a few of my readers are, and that in return makes me happy. Lol. She will be pupped in this story, but it will take some time. As there are two major evils in this story, the war and the dying out of inu's, she will be pupped when one is finished and they start to focus on the other. I cannot go into any more detail without giving things away though.

DarkAngel8605: I am glad that you liked the last three chapters. Thank you for your review.

Wren210: As always thank you for your reviews. I do hope this chapter is everything you hoped it would be. Yamato will have a major fit, and he will scheme and attempt to ruin what the two have. Eventually all others will find out what she is, but not for some time. I am glad you have mentioned InuYasha in your review. It made an idea pop into my head, that I can't seem to get rid of, and your questions will be answered in the next chapter.

I am glad you found chapter 23 amusing. And I agree that it was time that they be mated. I had considered putting it off even farther, but decided against it. Many of my readers were patiently waiting, even while I could feel their anger at having to do so, so I decided to alleviate said anger. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Trapped

InuYasha walked through the forest, a small army behind him. His claws raked at the vines and small saplings that continued to get in his way. He never expected his life to turn out this way, and he only had one person to blame for it.

Kagome.

If only she had accepted him for what he was. Then they could have lived a happy life together. They could have run away, mated, and, by now, had plenty of pups running around their feet. Instead, she had left him.

InuYasha inwardly sighed as his conscience screamed into his mind. He couldn't argue with it because he knew it to be true. In his anger, he was lashing out at Kagome, but in truth, she had been the only one to ever accept him.

She had loved him no matter what. It hadn't mattered that he was a half-breed or had been banished. Sure, she hadn't known why he was exiled, but she hadn't cared. She just wanted him. And he had her but foolishly couldn't admit that she was all he needed.

At the time, he continued to think he needed more than one female. That he couldn't give up the variety of cunts he could take or the way a female fought against him. It was the way he loved forcing himself on a female that had sent the one he truly wanted away.

The day she left, and he had showed her what he was capable of, was a day that was permanently ingrained into his mind, and not because he had enjoyed it. That day was his living nightmare.

When he had been discovered with Kikyou, he had been worried that she would leave, but at the same time, he had been sure he could fix it. And he had, if only for a few minutes. If he hadn't forced himself on that female, Kagome would be by his side right now.

But he had been an idiot. He couldn't wait to satisfy his needs and had honestly expected her to take longer to return to him. The look in Kagome's eyes when she had realized what he was doing would haunt him for the rest of his life.

Disgust. Hatred. All things he had seen from others, but never from her.

Kikyou leaving his bed, and crawling into the Eastern Lord's bed, angered him, but it didn't hurt. Not like Kagome leaving had. He would always love the little miko, even if she would never forgive him. Kikyou was just a plaything, something to replace the real thing he wanted. Now, he had neither, and it was all his fault, no one else's.

Every step he took seemed to shoot right to his heart. The loud rattling of the chains as the army behind him pulled their weapons was enough to make his stomach churn. The amount of pain the one targeted would feel would be enormous. Kagome may have a chance to live, but she would be in excruciating agony. And she would only live if she was found in time.

He had only ever told one person about Kagome's secret. The fact that she could change, transform. But he made the mistake of trusting her. Kikyou never should have been told because now, Lord Akihiro knew everything there was to know about the woman InuYasha loved. Unfortunately, _he_ was the one that had to carry out these attacks.

Even now, deep into the West, he just wanted to turn and run. He wanted to grab Kagome and save her from all of the plans her sister and Lord Akihiro were planning. But he couldn't. She would never allow him near her. So, he did what he must, what he was forced to.

He called the army to a stop and began to set up the traps.

-sSs-

"Sesshomaruuuu!" Kagome whined as she clutched on to her lord's shoulder. It was taking everything he had not to roll his eyes at the female he was dragging along with him. He sometimes wondered if he had mated a child.

"Miko, you are a lady. You will cease these childish antics at once." He reprimanded, even though his heart wasn't in it. He had to admit, he loved Kagome…even this side of her.

"But I want to go for a run." She whispered, not wanting the others to hear their conversation.

Sesshomaru knew exactly what she wanted. However, he would not allow his mate to be alone in her weakened form. He couldn't just send guards with her because only Youta and he knew about her change.

Youta had gone off with Rin, there was no telling when he would return, and Sesshomaru had an important meeting that he could not miss. His lady wasn't required to attend, and, of course, she chose this time to want to stretch her legs.

"Miko," Sesshomaru started, stopping his walk to the council room to look down at her. "This Sesshomaru will not allow his mate to go off alone. I cannot send anyone with you for reasons you know. This meeting should only take a few hours. Once it is ended, I will run with you."

"I'll be okay. I did it before I met you and did just fine." She argued.

Kagome didn't play fair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nuzzled her face under his chin. She could feel him relax instantly as well as let out a low purr. She could get what she wanted from him. It wasn't often that she used his weaknesses, but she needed him to see that she could take care of herself.

"Kagome." He whispered, his own arms wrapping around her. She knew then that he was giving in.

"Please, Sesshomaru. I will be okay. I promise." She pleaded, her lips kissing his jawline.

He gave in.

"Very well. But you will return within two hours. If not, I will send the army for you." He ordered, grabbing her chin and placing a kiss on her lips. "Be safe, my love."

"I will. I'll be back before you know it." She replied happily.

She gave her lord a kiss on his nose before turning and running towards their private gardens. She could transform and retreat from the shiro, all without being noticed, there. The lord only watched, his instincts screaming to stop his mate.

"Milord." Jaken called, pulling Sesshomaru's gaze from the female. "Are you sure it is safe for Lady Kagome? If she is caught…"

"She won't be caught, Jaken. Even if she is, I will not allow another to breed her." Sesshomaru retorted, his voice back to the cold ice it normally carried.

"You are correct, milord. The lady is strong. She will be perfectly fine." Jaken soothed, noticing the way his lord looked back down the hall, searching for his lady even though she was already long gone.

"Come. I have a meeting to attend." Sesshomaru informed, finally turning and walking towards the council room. Every step seemed to scream at him to turn around and bring back his mate.

-sSs-

Three hours.

It had been three hours since he allowed his mate to leave and he had still not been notified of her return. His guards would not risk his wrath when it came to his orders so he knew he would've been told immediately.

Which meant she was still out there, somewhere. He was worried. Of course, he never let that show, and continued with the meeting as if nothing was bothering him, but his instincts were out of control.

He kept telling himself that she was just late. That, once again, she had defied his orders and had probably fallen asleep under a tree somewhere. It wouldn't surprise him if that is what she actually did.

However, he couldn't be that lucky. Every demon in the room picked up their heads and twitched their ears at the sound of yelling at the entrance of his shiro. A voice he had never heard before was yelling for him, and the panic that filled said voice began to fill him.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother excusing himself before he left the room, quickly making his way towards the noisy intruder. What he saw surprised him. A full-grown kitsune was fighting off his guards. Twenty of them.

Sesshomaru had to admit, he was impressed. His guards were some of the most trained warriors in these lands, and this kitsune was taking them down without trickery. A tear in the kit's clothing revealed his chest, and the lord caught sight of an ugly scar. Claw marks covering the majority of the male's torso.

Something clicked inside of him. It was as if a sudden light was filled in the lord's mind, and he had to know if he was correct in his assumption.

"Silence!" Sesshomaru shouted, making everyone freeze to look at him.

He walked up to the kitsune who currently had one of his guard's throat wrapped in his hand. With a flick of his eyes, he looked at the guard, then back to the kitsune who dropped the male immediately and bowed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I bring news of the lady. She is injured." The male stated, his green eyes looking straight into the lord's.

Gasps could be heard, and soon, Sango, who had joined in the fight, was giving out orders so they could retrieve her. Although Sesshomaru would never allow his guard anywhere near his injured mate, at the moment, he was curious about the kit.

He could see the way the male grew more nervous as his army prepared for departure. The way his green eyes continued to flick between himself and his army, as if silently begging him to call them off. He knew then that his assumption was correct.

"Lord Sesshomaru, it will be best if you come alone." The kitsune whispered, hoping he could get this intimidating male to understand what he was saying.

"Tell me your name." Sesshomaru ordered.

"What?"

"This one will not repeat himself." The lord growled. He was losing his patience. He wanted to get to his mate, but he had to know for sure before he went off with a random male.

"Shippo." The kitsune replied. "My name is Shippo."

-sSs-

Kagome leapt from her chamber's balcony, landing on the ground with four paws. She loved to run in this form. Something about it was just so freeing. The wind in her fur, the way her claws tore into the ground beneath her. Her senses were also heightened, and every time she changed, it was as if she was smelling and seeing the world for the first time.

She pushed forward, not even looking back at the palace as it became smaller. She knew her mate just worried for her. He had never been in a true relationship before, and he would have to learn that she could be independent and still be safe.

If she could smile, she would. Somehow, she had made the cold Western Lord fall in love with her. She could remember the first time they met. She had been surprised to learn that he was royalty but at the same time, not. She hadn't been expecting her son to be of a noble line, but Sesshomaru just screamed it.

If anyone had walked up to her that day and told her that she would have that same man fall in love with her, she would have killed them, thinking they had lost their mind. She huffed, the action causing a white cloud to form at her muzzle. It was getting colder out and she could only thank the Kami for her thick fur.

Yes, she had caused the lord to fall in love with her, but she had fallen in love with him as well. Neither one truly thought this was how they would end up, but they wouldn't change it. They had something that most only dreamed of finding.

Kagome continued to run, jumping over a stream. She may have thick fur, and be a giant, but she was technically a mortal dog. Even she could succumb to the cold, and running through a river would not be a good idea.

She somewhat regretted her decision not to wait on her lord. They had never enjoyed a run together, and she wished he were here. She could imagine him chasing her around and playing as if they had no care in the world.

Although, if he chased her, he would probably give into instinct and take her the moment she was caught. It was, after all, how inu mate. Chase, catch, claim. The thought had her drooling slightly, and she wondered if she could convince her lord to take her in this form. It would be a new experience for her.

Kagome's pleasing thoughts were interrupted suddenly when a large metal claw clamped down on her paw. She couldn't fight the yelp of pain that escaped her throat, nor the way she was flung forward as the chain reached its end. She had been running too fast to stop immediately and instead, was forced to her side roughly.

She whimpered as she lifted her head to see the trap she was in. She had seen smaller versions of it used for bears and large prey, but she never expected someone would make a larger one for demons.

She stood on her three good paws and sniffed at the contraption. There was no way she could get it undone in this form, but if she reverted, she would be snapped in half before she even had a chance to move.

She tugged on the paw slightly, not expecting the contraption to tighten around her. The new wave of pain had her yelping again and stepping back…right into another trap. She jumped up as one of her back legs was now in a painful grip but unfortunately landed on her side, this time on two of the abominations. One was embedded in her shoulder; the other, her tail. Just how many of these things were there?

It didn't matter now. She could no longer even move. She wished, more than anything, she had listened to her mate. Her need for independence made her go against him, and now she was stuck in a predicament that she couldn't get out of.

A whimper escaped her throat. It was pitiful, and reminded her of a puppy, but it couldn't be helped because, at that moment, a thought occurred to her. If she wasn't found quickly, either someone would come along to check these traps, find her, and kill her or the cold would take her life. She could only pray that she wasn't far enough away that her mate couldn't feel her helplessness through their bond. She needed him.

-sSs-

She wasn't sure how long she lay there for. All she knew was the sun was beginning to set and she was already shivering from the cold. Her small movements just made the damn things holding her down tighten even more, and she was beginning to worry that her tail would soon be severed.

A rustling in the bushes caught her attention and she looked over to them as best she could. What walked out was the last thing she expected to see. When she had sent him away, she never thought she would get to lay eyes on him again.

Shippo.

"Mama?" The kitsune asked, looking at the wounded inu before him. When she huffed and nodded her head slightly, his heart began to race. He had so much he wanted to say to her, but for now, she needed his help.

"How did this happen?" He asked before an annoyed rumble reached his ears.

"Right. Inu form. You can't exactly talk." Shippo nervously chuckled. "I'm going to look at the traps to see if there is anything I can do."

He doubted there was anything that could be done. The traps were twice his size and even his kitsune magic wouldn't work. Just as he was about to approach one of the traps, a growl tore from his mother's throat, making him stop.

He looked up at her and she whimpered, her blue eyes meeting his green ones. She was worried that there were more traps and didn't want him near. He knew there weren't. He could smell the East all over the metal contraptions and could tell that she had somehow managed to activate them all.

He opened his mouth to say something when a giant paw shot out towards him, her claws tearing his haori. He was just about to yell at her when he noticed she had drawn a half circle on the ground beneath her. He looked up at her in confusion before she pointed her muzzle towards the sky, the faint moon to be exact. Soon, it would be completely risen, and he knew he needed to get her help. Even now, she was shivering from the cold. Looking back at the drawing, he realized what it was.

"The crescent moon. The House of the West. You want me to barge into the shiro and demand the lord's attention? Do you wish for me to die?" He asked loudly, not believing that his mother would ask this of him.

She growled with impatience before rolling her eyes. At least she was still herself, even in this situation. He watched as she rolled her shoulder, her eyes narrowing when he just looked at her with confusion. She attempted to sit up to show him but fell back down with a whimper.

It was then he saw the pool of blood beneath her. Sure, her legs were bleeding slightly, but those appendages didn't carry much blood. Not in this form at least. She was injured more than she was letting on. He had to do something quickly. If the only way to save her was to barge into the shiro, then he would do it.

"Okay, Mama. I'll go and get help." He informed. She lifted her head and, once again, began rolling her shoulder. He took a few steps towards her and gasped at what he saw.

The mark of the West was upon her shoulder, the only bit of white fur she carried. He had lived in the West for many years now and had heard of a powerful miko that had won the lord's heart. He just never thought that miko was his mother, and with how far out his village was, they had never set eyes on her. His mother was the Lady of the West.

"I understand. I'll be back with your mate. I promise." He declared, giving once last look at his mother before running off.

Kagome watched as her son left, happy that she was able to see him again. It didn't seem as if he was mad at her, but unless she was able to talk to him, there was no way to find out. She just hoped he would return in time.

-sSs-

Shout outs:

Narutoyaoi2000, Kalsifer, furaibo: Thank you all for favoriting my story. I am glad you like it.

Kalssifer, ymiri: Thank you both for following this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting.

Lilacbloomstar12: Yes, Kikyou is very evil. As the story progresses, you will see just how evil she is.

: There is plenty more coming. It will be some time before this story comes to a close.

RedDrake323: I am glad you liked the chapter. I was actually surprised when some of my readers on other cites didn't like the idea of Sesshomaru being an artist. I am glad however, that mist thought it was a good idea.

Wren210: I am glad I answered your questions. Last chapter was difficult because I had to go back and reread my story many times. Lol. I agree with your comment on Kikyou's personality, just like I believe that Kagome would not notice that Kikyou hated her. Its Kagome's personality to see the good in all. I am glad you agreed with the timing. Most of my stories tend to go to fast, and I am trying to slow things down with this one. I want to make a good thing last. Lol. As for your list of people, we will find out more about Shippo in chapter 28. I have plans for InuYasha, surprising plans. Lol. Yamato will be petty when his time comes. Koga will eventually come in, but he won't play a major part like Shippo or Youta. He'll be like Rin, there but in the background. The war is only part of the problem, so when it is finally ended, the true evil will be revealed. So yes, I will be quite busy when it comes to this story. Lol.

Supernaturalfan17980: Thank you for your review. I am glad you liked Kagome's story.

LazuriteSix: Yes, Kagome carried the jewel. I believe it was either paragraph sixteen or seventeen that said she did, but in case you can't find it, here is the paragraph it is a part of, taken straight from fanfiction. Lol.

 _"They explained to us that the Kami are the ones who gave us to them and that one of us carried the jewel inside of them, making them the Shikon Miko. We all assumed it was Kikyou. She had reiki, and I didn't. It wasn't until much later that I realized I was the one who carried the jewel, and Kikyou only gained her powers because, in a way, we are one. At the time though, I was jealous and stormed out of the house. I wanted to be special like Kikyou. After all, other than Hojo, I was always in her shadow. I was alone and angry and taking it out on my surroundings when I accidentally shot reiki from my hands. I realized then that I was just as powerful as my sister. However, I kept it a secret. I wanted to bask in the fact that, for once, Kikyou wasn't better than me. So, every night I snuck out after everyone was asleep and practiced."_

I hope that answers your question about that. Now for your reaction to Sesshomaru's hobby. Some people view art as feminine or even soft. So for Sesshomaru, Killing perfection and the lord of the west, to paint as a hobby, he would feel that others would see him as weak. He would not want his people, or more importantly his enemies to think that just because he enjoys painting, he is soft hearted. I hope that explains his overprotectiveness of his hobby and you continue to enjoy my story.

I do not own InuYasha.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Freed

Lord Sesshomaru ran alongside the kit, glad that the kitsune could keep up. The need to get to his mate was growing with each step he took, as well as their bond. Before, he couldn't feel her pain, but now, it was slamming into him, and he cursed himself for allowing her to leave his sight.

Not a word was spoken as they ran, the moon now full and bright in the sky. At least his mate had some light to see by. Her mortal canine eyes were better than her human ones but nowhere near as good as his yokai ones.

"We're close." Shippo informed, only receiving a nod from the male beside him.

Sesshomaru didn't speak. He couldn't. He knew they were getting close, not only from the bond he shared with Kagome, but from the smell of her blood. It was sending his beast into a fury, and it was taking everything he had to keep from losing control.

If it wasn't for the kit at his side, he wouldn't even worry about it. However, this male was his mate's son. The last thing he wanted to do was come in between the two when this was going to be a stressful reunion as it was.

When he finally got a glimpse of his mate, his heart stopped. She was laying in her own pool of blood, her breathing shallow and her eyes closed. He ran to her instantly, placing a clawed hand on her muzzle, and growled lowly towards her, letting her know he was there.

His reply was a weak whimper that both soothed, and scared, him. He was glad that he got a response out of her because that meant she wasn't deceased, but with how weak the sound was, it was easy to tell she wasn't far off.

He gave her one last pat before turning to the contraptions on her legs. Just looking at them, he knew that he wouldn't be able to remove them, even with his strength. Somehow, the East had led an army onto his lands and set these traps. The fury that flew through him had him releasing a snarl that had the young male jumping back in fear.

"Kagome, I must call my army. I cannot remove these myself." He informed, noticing that, finally, her blue eyes were looking at him. She gave a weak nod before looking away.

"I will not allow them to touch you. Do you understand? You are my mate, and I have no intention of allowing anyone other than I to breed you, and not until a time we both see fit." He assured, once again running his hand over his mate's fur. He turned back to the kit who was looking at him with confusion.

"It will be explained later. For now, I advise you to cover your ears." Sesshomaru ordered before he was suddenly engulfed in his youki.

Shippo's eyes grew wide when a large inu, much larger than his mother, was standing before him. Red eyes glared at him, blinking once in annoyance, and Shippo realized that he had yet to cover his ears.

The moment he did so, he understood why. Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out a howl so loud, it had every creature in the area running for cover. If Shippo had not been warned, his ears would have been ringing for quite some time.

When the lord was done calling his army, Shippo watched in amazement as he walked over to his mother, the large paws thudding against the ground. He had heard of how cold the lord was, but this was anything but the ice that had been used to describe him.

Sesshomaru looked over his mate, not liking what he was seeing. He could see three traps: two on her legs and one on her tail. Those wounds would be painful but not enough to cause the amount of blood that was now coating his white fur. The one on her tail was very close to severing the bone, and they would have to be careful when removing it.

However, he needed to find what was causing her bleeding and hoped that his army would arrive in time to stop it. He ran his nose along her fur, sniffing for her injury, when he noticed the kit stepping forward.

"She's laying on it. It looks as if she fell right onto a trap and it's in her shoulder." Shippo informed, causing the lord to growl. He looked down at his mate who was looking up at him.

He nudged her back slightly with his nose, asking her to sit up. She tried, but failed. She only got a few inches off the ground before she fell back down with a yelp, but it was enough. The lord was able to see just how damaged his mate was, and he hoped she would heal. There was a very high chance she would have to live with this injury for the rest of her life.

Not caring about the blood, the lord laid down behind his mate. One paw went over her good shoulder while his head rested over hers. The only thing he could do right now was help her warm up. She was too cold, and losing so much blood wasn't helping.

His tail gently laid over hers and he began to rumble, hoping that it would calm her slightly. He could see Shippo looking at the traps and noticed that the kitsune had a thoughtful look in his eyes. How the lord just wished he could melt the metal with his poison, but he couldn't do so without risking harm to his mate.

It took some time, but finally, Kagome stopped shivering. He wasn't sure how long they waited, but he could finally hear his army approaching. He stood from his spot and stepped over his female, his back paws still behind her, protecting her.

Shippo couldn't take his eyes away from the lord. He was covered in blood, and he suddenly looked more dangerous. The softness Shippo had just seen was gone, and the ruthless killer he had heard stories about was back.

If anyone dared to call this male weak, they would be idiots. Shippo could see the lord was anything but weak. The sounds of an army approaching hit Shippo's ears, and he knew that his mother would finally be helped. He just didn't know that no one knew of her secret. She had told him before she sent him away, and at first, he hadn't believed her. Not until she had shown him.

Youta burst into the clearing to see his father standing over his mother. He knew he had to warn his father about the unexpected guest that had demanded to tag along, and he didn't have much time. Oh, how he hated that demon. He had returned to the shiro, just to hear his father's howl. Then he had to deal with the old bastard. This just wasn't his day.

"Yamato is coming. I think he wishes to see Ma's downfall. When he realizes what she can do, you're going to have a fight on your hands." He warned, just now noticing the kitsune who was looking at him strangely.

"Did you just call Mama, 'Ma'?" Shippo asked.

"Did you just call Ma, 'Mama'?" Youta countered, narrowing his eyes at the other male.

"Yea. She is my mama, after all." Shippo retorted, his seven tails flicking behind him in anger.

"As if. She's _my_ ma. She raised me. I never had a brother, and she would have told me if I did." Youta argued, his aura beginning to flare.

Neither one was expecting large fangs to suddenly snap beside them so they both jumped when the agitated male reprimanded them and unfortunately landed on their asses. Both males looked at each other before silently agreeing they would deal with this later.

"Where is she?" Touga yelled, coming into the clearing with the army behind him. He froze the moment he saw his son standing defensively over a black inu. Yamato, who was standing beside the former lord, was just as stunned.

"So I guess the secret is out." Youta remarked, standing to his feet and turning his back to the kitsune.

"How long have you known?" Touga asked, looking towards his grandson.

"I've known since I was about five. Father has known for a while now, since before they mated." Youta answered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Why would you have kept this a secret? We could have used her to breed black inu back into existence." Yamato yelled, finally coming out of his shock, only to flinch back at the snarl that escaped their lord.

" _That_ is why we didn't tell anybody. We didn't want her to go into a breeding program." Youta snapped, glad that his father's growl was not directed towards him but at the elder inu instead.

"There is still time to fix this. She can still be bred off." Yamato continued, not noticing how close he was to losing his life.

"Are you forgetting she is your lady now?" Shippo asked, finally understanding what was going on. "To force her into a breeding program would be disrespect, not only to her, but to your lord, and the West, as well. She is a mated female, mated to your lord. I may not be an inu yokai, but I do know some of their laws. Females are not to be shared if they are mated which means the only one who can impregnate her is her male."

"Yea, what he said." Youta agreed, giving a grateful glance to the kitsune.

"Then the lord will need to do so immediately." Yamato argued.

"In the middle of war?" Touga asked, angry as well that his old friend couldn't see the truth. "Now is not the time for breeding. Currently, we should be focusing on getting the lady freed. She needs to be healed immediately, and instead, we are arguing about pupping her. Shouldn't we make sure she survives this ordeal first?"

At that, orders were given out. Touga, being the only inu of power there who could talk and wouldn't kill someone if they didn't understand a growl, took charge. After looking at the traps, it was decided that brute force would be what was needed to free their lady.

So, using the chains that were attached to the traps to keep them from moving, he ordered they be tied to the teeth of the metal that wasn't currently digging into Kagome's flesh. They started with her tail, hoping to save the thing from being bitten off.

It was painful for Kagome, Sesshomaru could tell. As his army pulled on the chains, two groups pulling in opposite directions, his little mate continued to whimper throughout the entire procedure. Finally, they got the jaws spread enough for Sesshomaru to gently grab her tail with his teeth and move it out of the way.

The sound of the metal teeth snapping back together sent shivers down everyone's spines. The sheer force of the impact told everyone just how much pain Kagome was in. Ignoring his army as they moved to the next trap, Sesshomaru began licking at the wound on her tail, his saliva helping to stitch back together everything that was torn apart. When he finished, he turned his attention back to his army, watching them.

It took hours, and soon, the sun was beginning to rise over the trees. Finally, the third trap had been removed, and his army was taking a much needed break. Sesshomaru was licking over his mate's wounds, glad that these three weren't too deep for him to heal. She would be sore, but fine.

It was the last one he was worried about. He knew this wound was much worse than her others, and he hoped they would be able to get the trap off without causing too much pain for her. When her legs were completely healed, he turned to her face and licked over her ears. He knew she was exhausted, but he had to make her stay awake. They would need her help with this last one.

When the time came for her to turn over, she struggled but, with her lord helping to push her along, she finally managed. What everyone saw had them gasping. There were no teeth on the trap. Every single one of them had been embedded into her side.

Now they had to come up with a new plan. Somehow, they needed to get the teeth out of her side without causing them to clamp down even more. It was taking everything Sesshomaru had not to go into the East and tear that lord to shreds.

His mate had been severely injured, and his beast wanted revenge. He wanted to cause both Akihiro and InuYasha pain. He wanted to make sure that every minute she was like this was an hour for them. His sweet female never deserved the kind of torture she was receiving.

"There is a small gap here where we can get the chain through. The only problem is that none of us are small enough to fit through it. If we can get one side lifted, we can get into the other side." Touga explained, floating on his cloud as he looked over the wound. It was bad enough to have him wincing in imaginary pain.

"I'll do it!" Shippo yelled, jumping up from his seated position.

"You're just as tall as Youta." Yamato scoffed.

"You must not know anything about kitsunes." Shippo laughed, jumping up onto his mother and ignoring the growls he was receiving from the lord. "Have the chains ready. I'll yip when you need to send it through."

At that, the kitsune was engulfed in his own youki, and suddenly, a small fox was standing where Shippo had once been. He was a daiyokai. There were not many kitsunes around who could claim that, yet here this kit was, hiding it.

Shippo crawled under the gap, hoping not to cause his mother too much pain. The smell of her blood and flesh was overpowering inside the contraption, and he was thankful for his yokai eyes because there was no light inside of the thing. It was almost as if he was in a cave.

When he was secure, he let out a few yips and patiently waited. He could hear Touga barking orders, and soon enough, the chain was being forced through the gap. The hand that was doing so was pushing up against his mother's wound, and in retaliation, Shippo bit down on the flesh, forcing the male to jump back.

He ignored the cursing as he grabbed the chain and dragged it into place. When he was sure it was settled and wouldn't fall off, he crawled back through the hole and quickly jumped off of his mother. He landed beside his 'brother' and shook off the blood from his fur, effectively coating the young inu.

Youta had the sudden urge to kick the fox, but it would have to wait. Especially since the damn thing had changed back into his humanoid form, a smug smirk in place. Sesshomaru growled at the two once again but couldn't truly be mad at the kitsune.

He was too worried about his mate, and the fox had defended her. When he had realized the guard was hurting his female, he had been close to biting off his head, but instead, the fox had beaten him to it and bitten the male. If he had been in his humanoid form, it would have been hard not to smirk.

His thoughts were brought back to his mate as she whimpered yet again. His father was already ordering his army and Sesshomaru prepared himself. He would have to move Kagome himself because he knew she was too weak to do so. Even he was beginning to feel fatigued so he could only imagine how she felt.

When the side with the chain began being pulled from her flesh, Sesshomaru was forced to hold down his mate as she struggled to get away from it all. The moment his army could fit under the trap, they crawled in and placed the chains where they needed to go.

He hated having his army stepping all over his female, their lady, but he had no choice. Their pride would have to be put aside so that she could be saved. When his army pulled on the chains, he was forced to ignore his mate's cries of pain, pain that he felt through their bond.

It seemed to take hours, when it was really only a few minutes, before she was finally free of the trap enough that Sesshomaru was able to grab her by the scruff of her neck and drag her away from the abomination. She whimpered in more pain, but she was free.

He released her neck from his teeth and just about pounced on her last wound. It took some time, but eventually, his healing saliva did its job and closed the wound. She may have permanent damage, but she would live.

He looked her over again, his muzzle going through her fur. He was surprised that he hadn't gone into a blood lust with as much blood as he had ingested, but he assumed it was because of the amount of worry he felt for his little female.

When he was sure she had no more wounds, he gave one last lick to her ears before calling in his youki. He placed a clawed hand over her muzzle and was glad to see her breathing was starting to return back to normal.

"Change back, my miko. We must return back to the shiro so you can rest and heal." He ordered softly.

He was glad when she obeyed. The moment she was laying on the ground, back to being a human, he picked her up in his arms, kneeling on the ground and positioning her on his knees. His free hand went to her face, his thumb rubbing against her cheek.

"Thank-you." She whispered, and all who heard knew she was thanking more than just her lord.

"You promised, little miko. You broke that promise, and you will be punished. For now though, we will return to our room." Sesshomaru informed, standing to his full height and holding his mate to his chest.

"Shippo?" Kagome whispered, looking around weakly.

"I'm here, Mama. Don't worry about me. I'm sure your mate will allow me to join you at your home, and when you wake from resting, I will be there. I have to yell at you for being so careless, after all." Shippo teased, looking down at his mother with a warm smile.

"Why is it my sons feel the need to reprimand me? I thought I was the mother." Kagome replied before finally passing out in her lord's arms. Sesshomaru turned to the two males who were now glaring at each other.

"If you two wish to fight, do so here. I will not have my home destroyed because you cannot accept that your mother has more than one child." Sesshomaru ordered, not bothering to hide his smirk at the way the kitsune's tails were bristling or the way Youta dripped poison from his claws.

"Boys will be boys, right, Son?" Touga laughed, slapping his son on the shoulder. "I'll handle these two. Get your mate back to the shiro. Both of you need to rest."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru admitted before he took off, leaving behind his army and the two bickering brothers.

"Listen here." Touga interrupted, causing his grandson and the kit, who really wasn't a kit, to look at him. "There are many things that we don't know about Lady Kagome. Things only she and the lord know. She just admitted that you are both her sons, and you two are going to get along long enough for her to recover from her ordeal and explain to you exactly what is going on. After that, if you decide you still wish to act like children, you may return here to fight. Is that understood?"

"Yes." Both males agreed before hissing and growling once again the moment they realized they had spoken at the same time. Touga just rolled his eyes and began walking away, two juvenile males following behind him.

-sSs-

I do not own InuYasha.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Shippo

Sesshomaru looked over at his mate, his gaze still filled with worry. He hadn't slept at all that night, Kagome's moans of distress and pain keeping him up. Every few hours, he checked over her wounds, making sure she healed properly.

Her leg and arm looked as if nothing had happened. His saliva had done its job wonderfully. Her shoulder, however, was purple and dark. There was damage, and he wasn't sure just how deep it went, or if it would even heal. He could only hope that she would just need to retrain her muscle again, but he wasn't so sure.

Telling her that she was still injured was going to be horrible. In all honesty, he expected two outcomes: she could either get angry and attempt to take it out on him, or she could become hysterical and upset, forcing the lord to deal with a crying mate.

He wasn't sure which one he wanted, but either way, one would happen the moment Kagome learned she could no longer use a bow. Her shoulder was too injured to pull back the string. Taking away her bow was like taking away his swords. It was her weapon of choice, and now that choice was taken from her.

Looking at the sunlight filtering its way through the window, Sesshomaru knew it was time to wake his female. They had two major things to deal with today, one he wished he could just kill. Shippo and Yamato.

He knew Kagome would want to see her son and find out exactly why he was back on these lands. The last she knew, she had sent her kit away so that he would be protected, but somehow, he was back. She would want an explanation and to make sure he didn't hate her.

 _Considering the kit is the one who came to me, I do not think he holds any ill will towards his adoptive mother. That is good for I do not want my lady stressed today. She has been through enough, and she still has to deal with Yamato…_

Sesshomaru growled. There was no way he could hold it in even if he wanted to. That damn dog wanted to breed off his mate. Yamato should know by now that Sesshomaru would never allow another to touch what was his.

Even if the older male did get that through his head, he would still expect the lord to pup his female. Sesshomaru wouldn't lie. The thought of pupping his female was there in his mind, especially every time she went into heat. Every cycle, he had to push back his beast and remind him that they were at war.

And there lies the problem. His instincts were to mate and breed. He wanted to see Kagome swell with his seed, not only because it was his instincts, but because it was _her_. However, this was not the time. She was needed to fight in this war, and if she were to become pregnant, there was no way in hell Sesshomaru would allow her to fight.

This was what Yamato didn't understand.

"Sesshomaru, why are you growling?" A sleepy voice asked, causing the lord to look down at his female. She was rubbing her eyes and yawning. After an attempted stretch, which ended in the woman hissing in pain, she finally looked up at her mate.

"This one was thinking of the events of the day." Sesshomaru admitted, moving a strand of hair from his female's face. It was covering her eyes, and he liked to make sure nothing obstructed the view of those blue orbs.

"Yea. You know Yamato is going to call a council meeting." Kagome scoffed, pushing herself up. At another wince of pain, Sesshomaru instantly began helping her into a sitting position, flinching slightly as he caught sight of her discolored skin.

"Indeed. Although such an action is pointless. How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, looking over her arm and leg again.

"Just my shoulder hurts. I assume, since you are refusing to look at it, it's worse than what was expected." Kagome said, her only answer being a flick of golden eyes in her direction before they went back down to the wrist that was currently being kissed gently.

She sighed before holding out her arm straight and pulling back, mimicking the pulling of a drawstring. The moment she pulled back, Kagome hunched over in pain and her other hand flew to her shoulder.

She hardly even noticed the way her mate wrapped his arms around her or the way he pulled her into his chest. Even his whispered words went unheard as she stared blankly at the bed she was laying in.

She couldn't shoot her bow.

Her shoulder had been damaged so much, she wouldn't even be able to draw back the string. Just the motion alone sent excruciating pain through her arm. If you added the weight of pull from the string, there was no way she would be able to draw back an arrow.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. She would overcome this, just like she has everything else. Opening her eyes again, she turned to her lord who was looking at her with a worry-filled gaze. She gave him a small smile and placed her hand on the side of his face for comfort.

"I'll be okay." She whispered, and instantly, he relaxed.

"You cannot shoot. Even using your sword will be difficult." Sesshomaru reminded. He hated saying that to her, but he needed to make sure she understood.

"I know. I'll just go back to training. My right hand is dominant but, unfortunately, I can't use that hand anymore so, I'll switch. I'm not as good at using my left hand, but with training, I'll be a master, just like I was before." Kagome assured, looking down at her left hand as she fisted and released it.

She never noticed the smile that grew on the lord's face as he looked down at his mate. If she had, she would have seen just how proud of her he was…and relieved. She was a true warrior, and she just proved it.

"Come, Love. Let us bathe and prepare for the day. I assume you wish to see your son before Yamato gets word of our waking." Sesshomaru ordered softly, loving the way his mate's face lit up in excitement.

-sSs-

"Can you sit down?" Youta growled, watching as the damn fox paced the floor in front of him. He had been doing this for the past hour, and the young inu was losing his patience with his 'brother'.

"Let him be, Youta." Rin soothed, rubbing her lover's back slightly. "It's easy to see he is nervous. We don't know what happened between him and Lady Kagome."

"Not my problem." Youta mumbled before looking at Rin when she smacked the back of his head.

"Be nice." She warned. Youta glared at her for a moment before looking away quickly.

"Ha! You're fucking whipped!" Shippo laughed, stopping his pacing and looking towards the dog. He had never really liked dogs since InuYasha, and he wasn't sure how to feel about the one sitting in front of him, or the one mated to his mother.

"Shut up! You're just angry that you don't get any tail whenever you want to." Youta snapped back, much to Rin's horror.

"Believe me, Pup, I can get any female to lay down for me." Shippo bragged, a wicked smile on his face, his fangs slightly poking over his lip, and his eyes suddenly a darker green than before.

"Prove it." Youta smirked, thinking he could finally take down the kitsune.

"Okay." Shippo agreed, looking around the room.

Finally, he noticed a female who looked pleasing enough and approached her. She was a servant and was currently cleaning the walls of any dust that may have collected, but she had a body to kill for. He leaned against the wall, startling the female, and gave a flirtatious grin that instantly caused a blush to appear on her checks.

"You're quite pretty, you know that? How about you let me show you just what these tails are capable of." Shippo greeted as he ran one of his tails suggestively up the female's legs. Her flush intensified as her eyes looked deep into his dark green ones. The smell of her arousal shot out around the two demons, to Shippo's pleasure and Youta's disgust.

"It appears that the servants under my employ do not have enough work to do." A deep baritone voice rang out, causing everyone to stiffen, especially the female.

"Don't worry, Sweet Thing. I'll call on you when you are free." Shippo soothed the female, running his fingers gently down her face.

"Shippo!" Kagome exclaimed, surprised to see her son acting in such a way.

"Yes, Mama?" Shippo asked, looking away from the female to the Lord and Lady of the West.

Kagome rubbed the bridge of her nose as Shippo smacked the female's ass when she began leaving the room. Her son was definitely an adult kitsune now. There was no arguing that with the way he was chasing after females. Kagome leaned closer to her lord and whispered in his ear.

"Let's not introduce him to Miroku. I fear what could happen if the two of them met."

Her response was a flash of amusement in her mate's eyes.

"Can we get this over with? That damn fox is beginning to stink up the place." Youta mumbled, dodging Rin's slap this time.

"I'm sorry, Puppy. I didn't realize you would be so upset about sharing Mommy." Shippo teased, laughing at the growl he received from the younger male.

"Will you two stop it?!" Kagome snapped. "I'm going to get a migraine."

"Why don't you explain why you've never mentioned him before, huh, Ma?" Youta asked, agitated at the while situation.

"It was for Shippo's safety. After InuYasha attacked me, Shippo's father was the one who found me and took me in. That was the first time I lived in the kitsune village. Sometime after I was taken in, the village was attacked, killing many kitsune, including Shippo's parents. So, I took him in." Kagome explained with a sigh as her oldest son plopped down on a futon and began petting one of his tails.

She silently wondered why males petted their tails like that. There were a few times she had even caught her lord doing it. It was something she would have to ask. Though, for now…

"Why did no one mention him while we lived there?" Youta asked, glancing at the kitsune.

"They all thought he was dead and didn't want to mention it in front of me. At the time, I was pregnant with you and–"

"Wait, pregnant?!" Shippo interrupted. "You gave birth to this pup?"

"One son at a time. I will explain to you what happened in a moment." Kagome scolded before turning back to Youta who looked at the kitsune as if he had won something. "As I was saying, I was pregnant with you, and I asked that Shippo not be mentioned. I didn't want you to ask too many questions. Inu are naturally curious beings and you were no exception."

"So what happened to him?" Youta inquired, his shoulders slumping a bit.

"InuYasha attacked the village, searching for me. I left Shippo in a tree to draw InuYasha away, but Shippo saw and attacked him. At the time, he was just a tiny kit, and no match for InuYasha, so he died. That was the first time I ever changed into an inu, and of course, InuYasha ran for his life. After that, I held Shippo in my arms and, somehow, he was brought back to life. After that, I sent him away to keep him safe." Kagome finished, looking at her oldest son who looked angry. Even his tails were twitching.

"This time, I'm ready for that fucker. I'll kill him the moment I set eyes on him." Shippo growled, shocking a few people in the room.

Youta's anger towards the kitsune and his mother was subsiding. He could understand why she had kept her adopted son a secret. He couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to lose someone you saw as a son or daughter, especially if they had sacrificed their life to save you.

"It's your turn, Shippo. Why are you here?" Kagome asked, looking at her oldest who just shrugged his shoulders.

"When you sent me away, I ended up in a really weird place. It's nothing like it is here, and I was determined to come back. Of course, I couldn't do anything until I was an adult. So, I spent my time training my magic and body. After fifty years of that, I was finally ready to return so I did. Of course, it took me ten years just to get back. I boarded the wrong ship and ended up in a completely different land so then I had to start over." Shippo explained, ignoring the laughter of the younger inu in the room.

"How long have you been here?" Kagome asked, wanting to hug her son more than anything. However, she still wasn't sure just how he felt about the whole situation.

"I've only been in the West for about two years. I've traveled all over these lands, the North and South, looking for InuYasha. I wanted my revenge, but I couldn't find him. I was following his scent trail when I came across you." Shippo finished, his green eyes meeting Kagome's blue.

He stood from his seat, never breaking his gaze from his mother's. When he was at his full height, he held out his arms and waited all of one second before the tiny woman crashed into him. It had been so long since he had last held his mother, and he thought he never would again.

"Miko, this one did have a question about those traps." Sesshomaru started, watching the kit to make sure he didn't hurt the tiny woman by accident. Luckily, the kit released her quickly. "How is it that you did not smell InuYasha or the East?"

"Well, my senses may be heightened, but I'm not used to it like you all are. It's not often that I change my form, and when I do, I can't really filter my scents like you do. Plus, I had been thinking of something at the moment so I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings." Kagome admitted, a slight blush hitting her cheeks.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. What could his little miko possibly be thinking about to make her look like that? He would have to take her aside to find out because now, his curiosity was spiked.

"From this moment forward, you will not be left alone." Sesshomaru ordered, holding up his hand when his miko tried to protest. "You are a wanted female, Kagome. The East wants your head, and this, I will not allow. Had it taken us any longer to retrieve you, the East would have. You are not safe alone."

"Fine. I feel like a damn child that needs to be babysat." Kagome mumbled, crossing her arms and regretting it immediately when her shoulder instantly sent pain through her arm.

"Even now, you are still injured, Kagome." Sesshomaru stated, his voice going softer as he reached out and pulled his female to him. "It is my duty as your lord and mate to protect you. I went against my instincts once and you see the results of that. Never again, my mate."

Kagome sighed and looked up at the male. She couldn't be angry at him because he was, after all, just worried about her. She would be the same way if the roles were reversed. She nuzzled under his chin before baring her neck to him. In this case, she would submit, if only to help her lord.

"Thank-you, Love." Sesshomaru whispered as he pushed his lips against her neck, completely forgetting about their audience.

"How can one male have two extremes? One minute, you're this terrifying person. The next, you're cuddling up to Mama like you don't have a mean bone in your body." Shippo cut in, ruining their moment.

"I may show my mate affection but such a thing is only bestowed upon her. As for all others, they know to fear me, and if any forget that, this one will gladly remind them of how I earned my name as the Killing Perfection." Sesshomaru informed, his eyes beginning to bleed red as he gave a feral and fang-filled grin towards Shippo.

Instantly, the kitsune regretted even speaking. He had no doubts that this very scary male would keep his word, and enjoy every damn minute of it, too. At least he knew his mama would be protected as long as her mate was around.

It was easy to see just how much he cared for the little woman still in his arms, and would kill for her instantly if he had to. That was a plus. Maybe not all dogs are like that half-breed. Even his 'brother' wasn't really that bad. Shippo just enjoyed teasing him. He was a fox after all.

Shippo wondered what else was in store for this group of people. Already, their lives have been something out of a fairytale, and he couldn't imagine what else could happen.

Although, he probably didn't want to…

-sSs-

Just a little filler chapter for you all. So I figured going through the council meeting would be pointless. We all know how it would turn out anyway. Yamato would demand Kagome be pupped, Sesshomaru would say no. I only mentioned it as a way to say that it had happened because I may need to use that in my story later on. This chapter is kind of on the shorter side, but I hope you still enjoyed it.

Rant: I am also thinking about turning off guest reviews. I have no problem with negative reviews, as long as they are constructive criticism and in some way can help with my story. I have said this many times. Not only in this story, but also on my others. These last few chapters on all three stories I have been working on, I have been getting not only negative reviews, but insulting ones as well. If you don't like my story, that is fine. You are entitled to your opinion. No one is forcing you to read them either, but what aggravates me, is you insult me under a guest review. Not only can I not message you to defend myself, away from others eyes, you are hiding behind an anonymous identity. I really don't want to turn off guest reviews, because I have quite a few people who enjoy my story and review under a guest name. All I ask from my readers, if they decide to review negatively, give me pointers, things I can do to make this story more pleasing for my readers. Do not insult me because you don't like my story. If you dislike it so much just move on. The only good thing about you reviewing as a guest is I can choose whether or not it shows up on my story. If you insult me, it will be deleted. If you are giving pointers, it will stay, just like many others have. Just be mature about this, and if you can't be and have to insult me, don't hide. At least allow me to defend myself in a private message. Thank you for everyone else who reviews, both negative and positive. I look forward to getting reviews from everyone…as long as I'm not getting insulted by an anonymous guest. Lol. End Rant.

Shout outs:

Pandacrzy, DarknessInu1991: Thank you both for favoriting this story. I am glad that you enjoy it.

Dark lily amber, Rawyyy, Maybb, DarnessInu1991Yukibara: Thank you all for following this story. I will do my best to keep it interesting for you all.

LazuriteSix: Yes they are, and will remain so. They will get along, but they are brothers after all, and will fight like it. lol. Plus Shippo is a kitsune, a natural trickster. He just can't help himself.

NightmarexKoneko: They will get along once they get used to having siblings. However, the sibling rivalry will stay. Lol.

Supernaturalfan17980: Everyone will get along just fine. I am glad you liked my chapters.

Slvrphoenx: I figured as demons their reaction to each other would be a little better than if humans were to find out. Lol. Plus they add comedic relief. The next chapter will have InuYasha in it again, and the traps will be explained a little more. As well as how Kagome deals with her injury.

Wren210: Yea, I'm sure everyone is glad they are not Kagome. I live in the country, and I was walking through the woods one day and found a dear in the trap. It had been there for a while and its leg was infected. There was nothing to be done so I had to call my step dad to take care of it. My family is full of hunters, so something like this doesn't normally bother me. We don't use these traps though because it doesn't kill the animal instantly. They literally suffer until someone comes along to kill it, or they die on their own. As far as InuYasha and the eastern lord, Sesshomaru has many, many plans for them. However you'll just have to wait to read it. lol.

I am also glad I answered your question, I hope I only did the same with this chapter. Lol. I went buy your reviews when I wrote this chapter, so let me know if I missed anything and I will fix that. InuYasha did stick around, but you won't read about that until my next chapter. I have plans for him, and they will surprise all of my readers. And you can ask as many questions as you like. It lets me know what I have missed, and what needs to be fixed. Thank you for that.

RedDrake323: She does have pretty bad damage, but she will work her way through it. The next chapter will show that and how she copes with her injury. Shippo will be a main character in the story like Youta. A lot of people can't wait to see what Sesshomaru is going to do to the eastern Lord and InuYasha. I can say this: InuYasha will get what is coming to him, but not buy Sesshomaru. The eastern Lord however, he won't be so lucky. Kikyou will get be caught as well, but in a completely different way than the other two. You'll just have to wait and see what I'm talking about.

I do not own InuYasha.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Pain

InuYasha sat watching in a tree, thinking over how his life had turned out. He hated it. Of all the outcomes he had thought of possibly happening, alone and hated wasn't one of them. He knew all of this was his fault. He had had someone perfect, but he had done the unthinkable, and now…he had to live with it.

How he just wanted to approach Kagome and apologize, beg even, for forgiveness. He knew the chances of getting her to accept an apology was slim to none, but he had to try. He almost had his chance to, but everything that could happen to interfere, happened, causing him to miss his chance to speak to the one who still held his heart.

He knew she had been captured by those traps. He had heard her whimpers and felt the earth shake as she had landed on the ground. It killed him, knowing that he had set the very things that may kill her. He had turned and started running in her direction when he _literally_ ran into an old man.

He had very nearly torn the man's head off for getting in the way, but something had stopped him. After huffing, he had eventually helped the male to his feet. He had been about to leave when said male had begun thanking him and started a conversation.

Quite a few times, InuYasha had tried to get away, but the man just continued to talk. Just before InuYasha left rudely, the man had pulled out a sword. He called it the sword of destruction, Tessaiga. InuYasha's curious nature had gotten the best of him, and he had stayed to see it.

He had been surprised, however, when the elder had told him he could have it. The man said it needed to find its brother, and by giving it to InuYasha, that was what would happen. Greedily, InuYasha had taken the sword and pulled it from its sheath.

He had been surprised to see a rusted up hunk of metal, and was about to ask the man what the hell he was talking about, but when he had looked up, the man was gone, almost as if he had never been there. InuYasha had very nearly thrown the sword away. There was no way it would cut through anything.

However, something told InuYasha not to. So, he had placed it on his hip, under his obi, and returned to heading towards his destination. Of course, fate was not on his side, and he had been going too fast to notice his surroundings.

An oni had decided it needed to relieve itself right in the path InuYasha was on. InuYasha, being in such a hurry, had no chance of stopping in time. He had dive-bombed into a still warm pile of excrement.

He came up gagging and cursing up a storm. Knowing he had already wasted too much time, he had taken off, ignoring the warmth and smell of the shit that coated every part of him. He was so close that he could hear Kagome's tiny whimpers, and he knew she was bad off.

Just before he barged into the clearing she was in, he had noticed something out of the corner of his eye. A full-grown kitsune was slowly approaching the fallen miko, and InuYasha recognized him immediately.

Shippo.

He had been caught off guard because he could've sworn he had killed the male when he was just a kit. Not wanting to get caught, he had jumped high into a tree and watched as the kit approached his mother. It was apparent they hadn't seen each other in quite some time.

Unfortunately for InuYasha, Shippo had run for help, and any chance he had to speak to Kagome was shattered. So instead, he had watched. He would make sure she didn't die if it was the last thing he did. Soon, help would be there for her, and she would be freed.

One time, when she had passed out from the pain, he had jumped from his perch and walked towards her. He had run his hands through her fur, glad that he had been able to wipe off the shit that coated his hands beforehand. He would never want to taint her again, in any way.

While he was looking her over, he had noticed that she was breathing shallowly, how her throat almost seemed raspy, as if it was dry. He lifted his nose and sniffed the air. Growling at the scent of himself, he finally filtered through the scents and found what he was looking for.

Taking another look at Kagome, he had run in the direction needed, eventually coming across a stream. The tree beside him held large leaves, and InuYasha had plucked one, folding the leaf to look like a boat. He let it fill up with water, being sure that he didn't wash away anymore of the filth coating him. It would hide his scent from his brother.

When it was full, he had made his way back to Kagome, glad she was still unconscious. Gently, he had poured the water into her mouth, helping her to drink what she could. When he was sure she had gotten enough, he had patted her nose and looked her over again.

His eyes had caught sight of the white moon on her skin and he sighed. He knew from the conversation between Kagome and the kit that she was now mated to his brother. He also knew that he would never get Kagome back, but that didn't stop the devastating loss from coursing through his veins. She was forever out of his league now.

The sounds of the kit and his brother approaching caught his attention and he had grabbed the leaf and jumped back into the tree he was sitting in before. He noticed that the moment Sesshomaru came to her side, she had awoken.

Just more evidence that she had a stronger bond with Sesshomaru than she ever had with him. As InuYasha had watched his brother call his army, then comfort the miko with a gentleness never before seen out of his brother, InuYasha knew.

Sesshomaru gave Kagome what InuYasha never could. Even with all of the hurt and pain he had caused the woman he loved, his brother came along and healed her, then filled any holes left with his love for the tiny woman.

InuYasha damaged Kagome, ruining her light. Sesshomaru caused her light to shine brighter than it ever had before. If he had stayed with Kagome, even now, when he was changing the way he thought, eventually, she would have burned out.

Apologizing to her was pointless because, even if she forgave him, he could never associate with her, not without tainting everything she was. So, he would never attempt to approach her again. Instead, he would watch over her, making sure the East failed in whatever plans they created to harm her.

He would be her secret guardian.

Even now, a few days later, he still vowed to stick by that silent promise. Nothing except his death would stop him from protecting the one he loved, even from afar. The East would not succeed. Because Kagome was their lady, the West would win.

All of his thoughts were brought to a halt when a very large, and very recognizable, aura slammed into him, knocking him out of the tree he was perched in. He sat up from his fallen position and looked towards where he knew the palace was.

"Damn wench."

-sSs-

Kagome stood in the dojo, looking at her opponent. Sesshomaru had taken his best archer and swordfighter from his army and ordered them to retrain her. She couldn't thank him enough. Sure, she was still good at fighting, but she had been much better with her other arm.

The bow was easy enough. She just needed to perfect her aim again and it wouldn't take very long for that to happen. The sword, however, was a different story. No matter which way you looked at it, her shoulder was going to impair her fighting.

Already, her teacher had forced her to submit a few times, then immediately apologized for beating the Lady of the West. All of it was getting to Kagome. How weak she felt, how everyone acted as if she was fragile now.

The moment she got caught in the traps and injured, everything had changed. She wasn't respected because of her strength anymore. She was no longer the strong miko that had won the hearts of the West through her kindness and strength.

She was now the female that had mated the lord. Nothing more. There were even rumors and bets that Sesshomaru would soon be finding a new mate to replace her, all because she was no longer strong.

Just the thought of how quickly people turned on her told her that she had never really had their support. She had been the lord's _concubine_ and, eventually, mate. She herself hadn't gained anyone's respect and that caused fury to course through her veins.

What did she have to do to gain her _own_ respect? Hell, she had already given her life for the West and birthed the heir, even if no one knew. There wasn't anything left for her to do and it was infuriating.

The quick movement of Kagome's opponent brought her from her thoughts. Instantly, she lifted her sword and blocked the attack. Already, she could feel the strain of training, but she bit back the pain and pushed forward.

Using her sword, she pushed the male back and spun quickly, aiming for his legs. He jumped at the last second, landing a few feet back. Kagome wasted no time in charging and attacking again, this time raising her sword above her head.

Sesshomaru chose this time to walk into the dojo, his son and the kitsune following behind him. He could feel Kagome's anger through their bond and knew exactly what was causing it. What she didn't realize was that she did have the respect of his people, and she had won it all on her own.

Someone in his palace was creating those rumors and spreading them around in an attempt to get Kagome down, to make her feel that she wasn't worthy enough to be the Lady of the West. He only knew this because quite a few of his servants and guards had approached him to tell him what they had heard.

Sesshomaru had a very good idea who was acting like a pup but had no proof to accuse the demon. He would have to search for the first person who spread the rumor to find out where they had heard it from, and that would be hard with how many people he had in the West.

He could feel his son and Shippo behind him, both watching their mother just as much as he was. Seeing her fight would always leave Sesshomaru awestruck, even while she was injured. She was magnificent, her body moving fluidly with her expertise. It was almost as if she had been born to fight like this, and he was sure she very possibly had. After all, she needed to protect the Shikon Jewel.

He watched as she charged the male he had asked to train her and noticed the way her arm trembled. She had been training for a few hours, and she had to be in excruciating pain, but she continued to push forward.

Just when he thought she was going to force her opponent to submit, the male spun around her, grabbed her sword, and threw it to the ground, ending it all by holding his sword to her throat from behind her.

Sesshomaru took a step forward but stopped when he felt a pulse of power suddenly. The male holding Kagome jumped back immediately, dropping his sword as the power pulsed again.

"Oh shit…" Youta mumbled before running and jumping behind a wooden bench, his head popping over the top to watch. Shippo looked confused for a second before realizing what was happening and went to join his brother.

Sesshomaru also knew what was about to occur, but he knew he would survive a direct hit. Kagome had reached her limit. Her anger at once again loosing sent the fury she had been feeling over the top. She was letting it all out in the only way she knew how.

She was venting…her reiki and aura.

Another pulse and this time, Sesshomaru's skin began to tingle. He had to admit that he liked the feeling of the slight burn on his flesh. He may have to ask Kagome to tease him with it at a later time.

Normally, he would attempt to calm his mate, but he, himself, had once done something similar, and for a being of incredible power, releasing it like this could be good. So, he stood and watched, anxious to know the full extent of his mate's power.

She pulsed again, but this time, her back arched and her arms flew out to the side. Her hair, which had been dangling when she leaned back, was now beginning to float around her, the sheer power around her flowing from her body. Her feet slowly lifted from the ground as her pulsing began to pick up, going much further than it did the last time.

The tingling on his skin was growing, and he couldn't stop the arousal that coursed through his body if he wanted to. He was an inu daiyokai, a being attracted to power, and this was _power_. He had never felt something so tastefully erotic before in his life, and he was painfully hard in an instant.

"Leave!" Sesshomaru snarled to everyone currently in the room with him and his mate. There was no way he would be able to control himself the moment she released all of her pent-up energy. He knew she would be suffering just as much as he was, and he would help her, just as she would help him.

He waited until everyone had scurried away before approaching Kagome, his eyes never leaving her. Pulse after pulse flew over his skin, a few causing him to groan in pure pleasure. He noticed the way her eyes were no longer blue but, instead, a swirling pink.

Finally, the release he had been waiting on from her happened. All in one surge, her aura shot out, followed by her reiki. He knew the West was safe. Even in this state, she wouldn't harm anyone, but that didn't change the effects of her reiki. Most likely, the entire West would be overrun with arousal from it.

Honestly, they needed it. The war that had been hanging over their heads for months had tensions high, and Kagome would most likely help to relieve it. So, as her power caressed him in the most delicious way in that final surge, he savored it, memorized it, and worshiped it.

When it began to subside, he was left panting and harder than he had ever been before. It was when she began coming back to the ground that he removed his clothing and waited, his hand gripping his cock as his eyes bled red.

Slowly, her feet touched the dojo floor, her hair returned to rest on her back, her arms fell to her sides, and her eyes returned to blue. When she was finally back to normal, she was panting just as much as he had been.

It wasn't until he growled that her eyes met his. It took one second for her to register what was happening and then she removed her clothes. The moment her kimono hit the ground, she was pushed against the wall, her breasts smashed against it.

Knowing she was most likely dripping from what had happened, he quickly impaled her with his shaft, groaning as her tight, weeping walls gripped at his length. His chest brushed against her back as he slammed his hips into hers. His hands held her wrists against the wall, helping to hold her up, feeling that she was on her tippy toes from his height and his demanding thrusts.

His fangs ran across her skin, drawing blood so he could lap it up, loving the way it still tasted of the power she had just released. He was in no way gentle and she loved every minute of it. He ravished her body, drank her blood, nipped her skin, and forced her into submission in every possible way, all while pushing her against the wall.

Orgasm after orgasm wracked through her body, forcing her to call out repeatedly until her voice went hoarse. Sounds of the West mating swirled around them as the lord took his lady as roughly as he could manage. None would question her strength now, and some would even ask her to show it again.

Just as he was a demon that loved the taste of power, so did his subjects. Feeling such a thing heightened any experience between a male and female. Knowing that their lady could do such a thing for them, she would now be the favorite person of the West, even over their lord. Not that he could blame his people because he would definitely be asking her to repeat her actions again.

Finally, Sesshomaru reached his end. His hips slammed against hers one last time, locking in place as he roared his release for all to hear. His seed filled his little mate so hard, she was forced into another, and final, orgasm, drawing out even more of his essence and not stopping until their mixed juices fell from her cunt and to the floor between their feet.

More sated then he had ever been, Sesshomaru leaned his head against Kagome's good shoulder, panting heavily as he released her wrists and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently picked her up and walked to a different spot, away from their mess, before collapsing to the ground, his back against the wall, his mate in his lap, and his member still buried deeply inside of her.

"That..." Kagome panted, still not completely able to make a coherent thought.

"That was incredible. I do believe the West will ask you to release your power quite often." Sesshomaru informed, nuzzling his face into her neck and licking her mating mark.

"If this is the reaction I get, I would happily oblige." Kagome chuckled, blushing slightly as multiple roars sounded out around them and she realized just what her power caused. I guess one way into people's hearts is sex…

-sSs-

Hehe. This just kind of took a life of its own with the lemon, but I still kind of like it. Sorry it has taken so long, I am trying to finish up my other stories. I only have one left, other than this one which is nowhere near being finished. I also posted up a one shot recently if you all want to check it out. It is a Sess/Kag pairing and called Approaching the Unapproachable. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and can forgive me for how long it has taken.

Shout Outs:

RedDrake323: I am glad you liked the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing as always.

Lilacbloomstar: The dynamic between the two brothers will remain the same. They accept each other, but there will always be sibling rivalry. Lol.

Slvrphoenx: Kagome is going to have to learn how to handle two full grown boys. Lol. No, I'm not going to put anything in about them explain Youta and Kagome's pregnancy to Shippo because it was already in the story earlier, and I didn't want to have to repeat it. It is assumed that she told him in the last chapter, and I'll just leave it at that.

Wren210: Don't worry, Yamato will still get put in his place. I am making him a petty character, as by the rumors stated in this chapter, plus more that he will attempt to do in the future. A lot of people write Shippo as the good little boy that Kagome raises, but as you said, Kagome wasn't there, plus he's a fox and I just wanted to add a little humor with Shippo's character. I hope this chapter was everything you had been hoping for when it came to InuYasha and Kagome while she was in the traps.

LazuriteSix: No, Kagome doesn't have any healing powers. At least not in my story. The only story I have written were she has any kind of healing ability is unwanted love and unexpected love and even then it's just speedier healing, not immediate. The only thing she did with the soldiers for healing was normal healer stuff, like herbs and bandages, not her reiki. I hope this answers your questions.

I do not own InuYasha.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Strength

Kagome stood on her balcony, leaning on the railing and looking out over the gardens. It was peaceful today, and for once, she could forget about the upcoming war. For the last couple of days, the council had gathered, debating on whether or not war should be declared.

Of course, everybody agreed…all except for one person. Yamato. Everyone could see these battles as what they were, except for the old demon. Words between the elder and Kagome had gotten so heated that Sesshomaru had been forced to send Kagome away to keep her from purifying the idiot.

She didn't mind. It got her away from all the talk of wars and battles. She was over five-hundred years old and had seen more than most creatures alive today. Battles and bloodshed were on that list more times than she could count.

She was newly mated, and she had to admit she was surprised at how different she had expected it to be. She had imagined living happily ever after and creating a family, not watching out for the entire West and arguing about going to war.

She wouldn't change it, though, and that was what mattered. She loved Sesshomaru and everything that came along with being a lady. She enjoyed seeing to her people, making them smile as she waved or paid special attention to a child.

She just wished she could take out war…and old arrogant demons.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist, and she smiled as full lips began to nuzzle against her neck. It seems the meeting was over, and he was worried that she was angry with him. For a second, she thought about making it seem as if she was but decided against it. She really wanted his cuddles at the moment.

"Sesshomaru." She acknowledged, turning around in his arms.

"Kagome." He whispered, pressing his lips to her forehead and letting them linger for a moment.

"How did the meeting go?" She asked, reaching up to stroke his ears which instantly relaxed him as he slumped against her.

"We still remain at an impasse. I have decided to hold a meeting to discuss removing Yamato from the council. It seems, in his old age, he has lost all rationality." Sesshomaru mumbled lazily into her shoulder.

"Well, you know what my answer will be." She teased, finally letting go of his ears and loving the way he seemed to almost pout.

"Indeed. Tell me, my love, what was it that you were thinking of that had you so engrossed in thought?"

"I guess…my life hasn't turned out the way I ever thought. Not that that's a bad thing. I love being with you as your mate and lady, but it's not easy either." She admitted, noticing his nod of agreement.

"That is true, but if anyone can handle such a life, it would be you." He commented, running a gentle finger over her cheek.

"Thank-you. I'm glad I can always count on you to believe in me. When I looked to the future and thought of myself getting married…or mated, I always thought it would be easy. I would build a home with my partner, create a family, and live our lives out happily for the rest of our days." She continued, kissing along Sesshomaru's jawline and not noticing the way his eyes flickered to red then back again.

"You wish to have a family?" He asked, grabbing her arms and pushing her away slightly so he could look at her. He wished to see the sincerity of her words, as well as hear them.

"Of course. What? Did you think that I would mate you then refuse to bear you pups?" Kagome chuckled.

"The thought has crossed my mind. After all, you already have two pups, one of which you birthed yourself." Sesshomaru admitted, thanking every Kami that he would eventually be able to pup his female. He wanted to desperately now, but he would wait. Now was not the time.

"Shippo and Youta…they are my children. I love them as if they were my own, and I consider them my own. However, neither carry my blood. I want children with _you,_ Sesshomaru. I want to see little mixtures of me and you running around our feet and causing havoc everywhere they go." She explained, not expecting the reaction she got.

Instantly, Sesshomaru slammed his lips into hers and she responded tenfold. She could feel his erection against her stomach and was surprised that he was getting aroused at just the thought of having children together.

"This Sesshomaru will pup you the moment this war is over, my Kagome. I will give you the family and life you so desire." He vowed, his lips brushing against hers.

"I'm already happy, Sesshomaru. The life I have now is perfect, however, I do not object to letting you pup me when the time is right. After all, it has been some time since I have held a baby." Kagome replied, smiling when her mate kissed her again.

He groaned as her hand reached in between them and grasped his throbbing length. How he wanted to bury himself deep within her velvety walls, to fill her womb with his seed as he has many times before. There was only one problem.

"We cannot continue this, Kagome." Sesshomaru breathed, pulling away from his mate.

"And why the hell not?" She asked, aggravated slightly that he would stop.

"I have become fertile…and my beast will not allow me to return." He admitted.

"That's okay. There are other ways." Kagome soothed, holding out her hand to her lord. He gave a predatory smirk before accepting her offered appendage.

-sSs-

Blue eyes stared into brown; dark against light; hatred against love; Kikyou against Kagome.

Kagome had been walking with Sesshomaru, both taking a break from being rulers of a large sum of land, when she had stepped away to relieve herself. She hadn't been expecting her sister to walk out of the bushes, arrow drawn and at the ready. Kagome reacted instantly and drew her own bow, thankful that her recent training had paid off. She was just as good as she once was.

She drew a barrier around her and her sister, knowing that her mate would be coming to her soon. She was sure that Sesshomaru would survive a hit from Kikyou, but she wasn't going to take any chances.

"Hello, dear sister of mine." Kikyou sneered, her voice full of vile.

"Kikyou. If my memory serves me correctly, you are not allowed in the West. I suggest you turn around and leave my lands." Kagome ordered.

It was at that moment that Sesshomaru chose to join in on the conversation, but how he did surprised even Kagome. He howled. It was so loud, the birds and small critters scurried away, all in an attempt to not get spotted by whatever had made that dreadful noise.

"Did you think this one would not notice your army?" Sesshomaru snarled, stepping up to the barrier and glaring at the intruder.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see it didn't take you long to bed my sister. I wonder, what is it about you Taisho males that she likes so much?" Kikyou taunted, laughing out when Sesshomaru growled.

"My army is approaching, and you will die this day, Filth." Sesshomaru declared.

Before anyone could say anything, Kikyou dropped her bow, pulled her sword, and attacked Kagome. Kagome had only a moment to register what was happening and get out of the way in time, landing on the ground and rolling to her feet.

She pulled her sword and lifted it in time to meet with Kikyou's, the sound of metal meeting echoing through the forest. Kikyou threw her head back and laughed, making Kagome narrow her eyes in anger.

"You find this amusing!?" Kagome yelled, pulling her sword from Kikyou's and swinging to the side, hoping to connect with an arm. Kikyou was quicker and blocked the attack, a smirk still on her face.

"I see your sword skills have lessened, _Lady_ Kagome. Was it the traps that InuYasha set? I bet it was. You see, you're not the only one to bag a lord, _Little Sister_. Do you know what that means? It means Lord Akihiro knows everything about you that there is to know. Your life story, your favorite flower, even your favorite sex position. But most of all, he knows your weakness." Kikyou purred, not taking her eyes off of her sister, even as Sesshomaru's army piled into the small clearing, watching as their lady fought.

"I wonder when you became so demented, Kikyou. Was it the first time I stole the male you wanted…or the second?" Kagome spat, jumping out of the way as Kikyou yelled and swung her sword.

"Did I hit a nerve, _Big Sister_?" Kagome asked, twirling her sword in her hand and walking slowly around the enraged miko. She could see Sesshomaru's tense form as he watched the battle from the sidelines, and she knew he wanted to come in and kill her twin. One day, he very well may.

"Let's play a little game, Kagome. We'll leave our armies out of this. Just me and you. Sister against sister. Of course, it would be to the death." Kikyou shrugged.

It took but a moment for Kagome to think about it. If she defeated Kikyou now, she could save the lives of her people.

"Agreed. I hope you said your goodbyes." Kagome raged before attacking. She gave no time for Kikyou to think and instantly wielded her sword.

Kikyou dodged at the last minute, jumping over her sister and landing on the other side. She turned quickly and swung her sword, surprised when she met the metal of her sister. She would have to remember that Kagome was quicker than she thought.

Kagome used much the same moves as Kikyou and twirled around, but instead of attacking with her blade, she introduced the hilt of her sword to Kikyou's face. Kikyou stumbled back and immediately, Kagome swung her leg out, her foot connecting with the same spot her sword had.

Sesshomaru could hear the grunts, hoots, and hollers as his men watched the fight in front of them. It appeared they were getting into the battle more than he would have liked, but for now, his concentration was on his mate and her injured shoulder.

She was still nowhere near completely healed, and he was worried. As Kikyou fell to the ground from the force of Kagome's kick, his army began to get loud with their cheers, egging on their lady. Sesshomaru watched as Kagome lifted her sword and swung down, attempting to give the killing blow.

Kikyou rolled just in time, though, and Kagome's blade rang out as it met with rock, sending agonizing pain straight to her shoulder. The momentary setback cost Kagome dearly, and Kikyou wasted not a chance.

With one swing of a sword, the first blood was drawn.

Kagome hissed as she felt her blood running down her good arm. She cursed herself for getting too carried away and missing the blow she needed. Her thoughts were shut down as a knee connected with her stomach and she was doubled over instantly.

Kikyou raised her knee from her sister's stomach and connected it with her jaw, sending Kagome flying back to the ground in a daze, her sword leaving her hand and clattering away.

"Get up!" Sesshomaru snarled as Kagome laid on the ground motionless. He could only watch as Kikyou twirled her sword before slowly approaching the still-very-out-of-it Kagome.

Kikyou lifted her sword, blade pointed down, and plunged. The entire area went silent as they took in the sight. At the last minute, Kagome had rolled, and now, Kikyou's sword was plunged deep into the ground.

Sesshomaru breathed a breath of relief he hadn't realized he was holding as he took in the sight of his mate, kneeling on one knee and panting. Her chin was dripping blood, but her eyes held a fire that could not be extinguished.

Kagome then did something he least expected. She darted away from Kikyou towards him. He thought she was running to him for help but was caught off guard when she dropped her barrier and grabbed Bakusaiga from its sheath.

"This is the end, Kikyou!" Kagome yelled before holding the sword straight in front of her. Sesshomaru felt Kagome's reiki shoot out from her, but this time, it felt off.

It felt dark and corrupted. Instantly, he knew what she was doing. He had only seen her transform back into her human form. Never once had she changed into her yokai form in front of him. Even though that wasn't what she planned on doing now, she still had to corrupt her reiki in order to use his sword. And use it she did.

From one moment to the next, dark reiki shot out of Kagome straight into the sky, blinding many of the demons present for a second. Sesshomaru could see Kikyou's eyes widening in realization and he couldn't keep the smirk off of his face.

His own attack shot out of the sword, pure green energy tearing the ground as it aimed for the dark miko that has caused so much pain. He had never been more proud of his miko than in that moment, and he knew that none would question her again.

She was a miko who just wielded a yokai sword.

Just as he expected Kikyou to meet her end, Kagome's attack was met with a dark pink light and he knew that Kikyou had used her reiki to protect herself…and escape. It mattered not because there was no way she got away unharmed. She would have to do quite a bit of healing in the coming days.

Kikyou's army wasn't so lucky, though. In her quick departure, she had left them wide open and Kagome's attack annihilated them easily, their screams of anguish the only sounds to be heard until even they died away to nothing.

Kagome slowly turned to Sesshomaru and approached him, holding out his sword. He took it from her, his eyes never leaving hers as he sheathed the sword and her reiki returned back to the soothing presence he was so used to.

"Lady Kagome!" His army shouted suddenly.

Mixtures of 'Lady Kagome' and 'milady' were suddenly chanted out as his army fell to their knees, giving his miko the respect she so deserved. Never again would she question the respect of her people. She had earned it all on her own.

"This Sesshomaru believes Lord Akihiro will now understand he has no chance of defeating the West, not with me as their lord and you as their lady." Sesshomaru stated, smiling predatorily as his army shouted their agreements and a fire sparked in Kagome's eyes.

There was no way the West would ever lose to the East, and all now knew it.

-sSs-

I literally watched about three different YouTube videos making this fight scene. I felt like my scenes were lacking and I wanted to make them better, so tell me what you think. Sorry for not writing out the lemon. I wasn't really feeling it, plus the last chapter was basically all a lemon.

From this moment forward, I am setting up a schedule for posting. It will be at least once a week. If I have more to post, then I will, but it will be a minimum of one chapter. I feel bad for taking so long on these lately, and I want to do my best to make sure you all enjoy my stories, not wait years for an update. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: That is an adequate word to describe Kagome…Damn. It just about sums it all up. InuYasha will always care about Kagome, but I haven't decided how his story will end yet. I have two options and I am still trying to work them out. As always I am glad you liked my lemon.

Wren210: I've been hinting up to it slightly, which his eyes being opened. I know he will eventually play a big part in my story, but I haven't decided on _his_ story yet, or how it ends. It was Yamato starting the rumors although I never went into detail with it. Basically everybody knows who it was. Lol. You will be happy to know that Yamato's end is already written and you have about five chapters to wait before you get to read it. I really can't say much more without giving things away.

Lunamoon0320: Thank you for your review. I am glad you like it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Sickness

Kagome shifted her bow on her shoulder as she walked alongside her mate. Her two sons continued bickering behind them, and she was forced to take a deep breath to keep from zapping them.

Shippo had wanted to join in on patrol to see more of the Western Lands. However, she hadn't counted on him antagonizing his younger brother so much, and she was beginning to lose her patience. Sesshomaru could hardly keep the amusement off his face at her predicament, and once again, the urge to zap them all left her fingers tingling.

"If you two wish to remain unpurified, I suggest you get along… _now!"_ Kagome snarled through clenched teeth. Both boys stopped their fighting to look at their mother with pale faces.

"You wouldn't, Ma." Youta argued before all eyes turned to Shippo who scoffed.

"I take it you never whipped him like you did me?" Shippo asked, crossing his arms.

"I didn't need to. He was never as rebellious as you were, just curious." Kagome explained, refusing to feel guilty. It was true after all.

"Try getting spanked with a purified hand." Shippo grumbled to Youta who was silently questioning the kitsune.

All eyes turned to Kagome then, who stumbled in her footing. "It was a dimmed version! And how many times did you prank people? Or purposely disobey me?" She defended.

"I may need to rethink a pup." Sesshomaru teased, a bit surprised when he was suddenly shocked. He looked down to Kagome and instantly hated his little joke at the sight of her unshed tears.

"If that's how you see it." Kagome whispered before straightening her shoulders. "Come on. We should be coming up to the next village shortly."

All Sesshomaru could do was watch as his mate picked up her pace and surged ahead of them. He had just been joking, but it seemed she had taken it to heart. He looked to his sons for help, but neither one said anything. Instead, both shook their heads and went to catch up with their mother.

In a very un-Sesshomaru way, his shoulders slumped and he ran a hand though his hair in defeat. He let out an exasperated sigh as he began to walk again, catching up to his makeshift family. This is why he didn't joke.

 _After this patrol, I will take Kagome aside and explain things. You would think, after our last discussion of procreating, she would know how much I wish to breed her. Females…_

A slight breeze blew in their direction and he stiffened before running and standing in front of his mate, Bakusaiga drawn and at the ready. He noticed Shippo pulling out his twin katanas and Youta baring his claws. He preferred his own abilities to that of a weapon.

It was easy to see that they, too, smelled what he did, and for a moment, he was proud of the way they circled around Kagome who drew her bow once she saw the males beginning to protect her. The scent on the wind was strong and he knew what they would find when they entered the village.

Death.

They continued walking, all at the ready, until they finally made it to the village. What greeted them made all of their stomachs churn, however, Kagome was the least lucky and was forced to run to the side to release all of the contents of her stomach.

The village had once been inhabited by inu yokai, but now, now it was a home to corpses. So many dead demons were scattered inside, and outside, of the huts. Scavengers had begun to feast on their bodies, causing blood and guts to spread across the ground.

Unfortunately, whatever killed the yokai had also killed any scavenger that feasted on the dead flesh. Yokai vultures, rats, and many others laid mixed in with the dead. The smell, which was horrible to Kagome, caused a slight bit of dizziness in the three males with her.

As Kagome vomited any remains of her breakfast, her eyes caught sight of some movement. Not far away, a rat, covered in blood, was gnawing on an eyeball. The sight startled her so much, she let out a little shriek and jumped back, landing on her rump.

Instantly, Sesshomaru was looking for the danger, and what he saw confused him. By the plump stomach the rat carried, it was obvious that the thing had been eating its fill for a few days. The remains surrounding them were at least two days old so the rat should have died by now as well, yet here he was, munching on an eye.

Turning to Kagome and holding out a hand for her, he watched as she took it, his mind in a rage at what had happened on his lands. Something was responsible for the death of this village, and he would find it and kill it.

"I don't get it. Why isn't the rat dead?" Shippo asked, picking up the thing and ignoring its squeak. He was surprised when his hand was suddenly smacked roughly and he dropped the rat, watching as it scurried off.

"Look around! The only ones dead are yokai!" Kagome scolded, wiping the blood off of her son's hand. "Whatever happened here is targeting demons."

"It appears as if the true targets were inu yokai. The others were just a bonus." Sesshomaru added, a scowl on his face.

"What could have caused this?" Shippo asked. "How could a whole village be wiped out without anyone noticing?"

"They have been too far eaten to see if there are any wounds." Kagome pointed out.

"No, there is no evidence of a fight. The tracks do not show any hurrying steps." Sesshomaru observed, his eyes looking over the ground that he could see.

"Maybe they were poisoned? It would make sense." Shippo suggested, looking around and noticing Youta was missing.

"Perhaps. It is not airborne, for I do not smell sickness, which means, if poison is the cause, it had to have been ingested." Sesshomaru agreed.

"Hey, Ma!" Youta shouted suddenly, making all of them look towards him. He was walking quickly towards them with a small bundle in his hands.

Instantly, Kagome knew what it was and she met him halfway, reaching for the bundle and pulling it to her chest. She looked down into tiny violet eyes and a full head of brown hair. It was a pup.

"Oh my goodness!" Kagome swooned immediately as she began to gently rock the child in her arms.

Sesshomaru approached Kagome and looked over her shoulder, a bit surprised to see anyone still alive in this village. But the more he thought about it, the more the child proved that poison by ingestion was the culprit. The pup was too young for adult food and still required a breast.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome looked up at her mate, her eyes pleading, and he sighed. As if he could say no. Sure, he could find a family for the young pup, however, he had a mate that took in any child that needed help.

"Come. The pup needs nourishment. We will return to the shiro and have her looked over. I will send a small army to dispose of the dead." Sesshomaru announced, loving the way his mate's eyes lit up.

She leaned up and kissed him on his jaw and nuzzled into his neck, showing her happiness. He sighed again and wondered when he had gone so soft. Before the beautiful woman he kept at his side, nothing could have swayed him so easily.

-sSs-

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway of his chambers, frozen at the sight in front of him. Kagome sat on their futon, holding the found pup and singing lowly. She held a type of bottle to the pup's lips and was feeding her goat's milk.

This was an image he would carve into his memory. The only thing that could ever top this would be having his own child in her arms.

The moment they returned to the shiro, Kagome had gone to the healers to have the pup checked over. Other than not being fed for the past two days, the child was healthy. Kagome had instantly ordered for a nursemaid to be found. Unfortunately, there were none, so she had gone to the nearest village and asked for a goat. And just like that, he had a daughter.

Stepping into his room and waiting on the doors to close behind him, he continued to watch. While he would never turn away the pup, he seriously hoped that Kagome wouldn't be opposed to conceiving with him now.

"Kagome." He called, not surprised that he had not gained her attention before then.

"Oh, Sesshomaru! Look at her! She was hungry." Kagome said, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Indeed. It has been some time since her last meal, after all." He agreed. "She needs a name."

"I didn't even think of that!" Kagome exclaimed, setting the child on her shoulder when she finished eating and patting her back. "I have no idea what to name her."

"You will pick something fitting." Sesshomaru soothed, running a hand down Kagome's cheek.

"You're not mad, are you?"

"Why would this one be angered? You are a human miko who took in an orphaned inu yokai pup. I am proud of my mate." He assured, kissing her forehead as she smiled at him. "I must say, though, my earlier words were false. It had been my attempt as a joke."

"Earlier words…? Oh! Really?" Kagome asked, catching on to his drift. She had actually been worried that he had changed his mind on having children together.

"Indeed. I gave my word that I will breed you the moment this war is over. This Sesshomaru will not go back on that." He declared. "However, with the addition of this female, I wonder if you will decide to wait instead."

"Of course not! I can handle multiple children at once, Sesshomaru. Besides, we have no idea when the war will end. It could be tomorrow, or years from now. Either way, I'm okay with that." She confirmed, noticing the way his shoulders relaxed.

He held out his hands and Kagome's eyes widened. He could only smirk as his stunned mate gently handed over the pup. He held her to his chest, his eyes looking into already-healthier violet.

"You are a lucky pup." He whispered, holding out a clawed finger. The child reached up and tightened her tiny hand around his finger.

Kagome watched as he growled lowly to her and she responded quickly, a flash of something entering his eyes.

"She is responsive, intelligent even, for such a young age." He observed.

Nothing was said as he sat the child in between his legs and grabbed a small hand in his much larger one. With his other hand, he placed a drop of poison on her wrist and, horrified, Kagome could only watch as the poison entered the pup and she began wailing.

Before she could do anything, Sesshomaru lifted her from his lap and placed her on his shoulder, a low, soothing growl vibrating his chest, and quickly, the pup settled down, her cries turning to sniffles.

"What did you do?" Kagome asked, shocked at how fatherly he was.

"I made her mine, ours. She is now a part of our pack, officially our daughter." He answered, surprised when his little mate suddenly jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, all while not harming the pup he held.

"Thank-you!" She exclaimed, genuinely happy.

"Did you think I would turn the pup away, Kagome? You took her in as your own which means that she is mine. This one simply made it official." He stated, nuzzling into his mate's hair as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"I wasn't sure what you would do. I love you, Sesshomaru. I really, really do." She whispered, tightening her arms around him. He used his free arm to wrap around her waist and pull her body against him as much as he could.

"This Sesshomaru loves you, Mate. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy, including taking in a pup." He replied, loving how calm he felt just by holding his mate close. No one would ever have as much control over him as she did, and he was perfectly okay with that.

"She kinda resembles hope. An entire village was poisoned and killed, but she survived against all odds." Kagome said, looking towards the now-sleeping pup thoughtfully.

"Hn. 'Natsuki' shall be her name." Sesshomaru responded, making Kagome smile.

"'Hope and moon.' I like it."

"Good. For now, we will rest. I will announce the new Daughter of the West tomorrow." Sesshomaru ordered softly, leaning back with both females resting on his chest.

Nothing more was said as his mate's breathing evened out right along with his new daughter's. His family was once again growing, and he couldn't be happier. He felt as if he had the perfect mate, a most acceptable heir, and, now, a daughter that he could call his own. Eventually, he may even have a kitsune to add to that list, but only time would tell.

Smiling slightly as his eyes closed and he clutched his little family tighter to him, his last thoughts were on the future and how much he wished his family would continue to grow. He vowed, then, that all that he wanted would come to pass, one way or another.

-sSs-

I actually dreamed about this, and I couldn't get it to go away. So here it is. Natsuki really won't play much of a part other than bringing Sess and Kag closer. Besides the next chapter, she will really only be mentioned a few times in passing. I know that Sesshomaru never marked Shippo or Youta, and that will be explained in Chapter 33. We will see more of Yamato in the next chapter as well so I hope you are all looking forward to a bit of drama, and maybe even a fight. The poison that killed the yokai will be looked into in later chapters but not until after the war has ended. You will just have to be patient. I hope you enjoy.

Also I have posted up my new story if anyone is interested in reading it. It is called _To Fight in Love and War_. It's a ses/kag pairing. So go on over and check it out. I think if you like this story, you will like that one as well.

Shout outs:

RedDrake323: I am glad you liked the fight scene and of course Kagome would be okay. lol.

DarkaAngel8605: Yes, it is a typical Kikyou move to run away. However I couldn't kill her off because I need her for later chapters. Only part of his army was annihilated, and he doesn't really care about anyone as long as he gets what he wants.

Wren210: She will hurt for a very long time, as you will find out in a later chapter. I believe it is about four chapters from the one I just posted. I really didn't want her boys around, because they can't always be there to help their mother, the same with Sesshomaru. I guess I should have mentioned where they had been, but it too late now, and this is a question that can't be answered. Lol. You are right though, normally they would have joined in the battle. I may go back later and add a sentence or two to the last chapter to add them in.

I do not own InuYasha.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Love

Sesshomaru breathed in his mates scent as her sleeping form snuggled closely to him. His arms tightened around her slim waist, his chest pressed firmly against her back. Nuzzling into her neck he bit back a groan as her plump ass pressed against his groin, rising it from its slumber.

How he wanted to take his little mate, but the sleeping bundle just on the other side of her, was a grim reminder that he would now have to share his female with another.

 _Perhaps I should have thought of this before marking the pup as my own._

The thought lasted but only a moment as said pup let out a little grunt in its sleep. Instantly Sesshomaru was leaning over Kagome and checking on the tiny thing he called his. Inwardly chuckling at his own actions, he couldn't even deny that not only had he accept the pup, so had his beast.

One night is all it took to be wrapped around another female's finger. It had gone past taking in a pup for Kagome's sake, to claiming the girl as his own. He would deny that another sired her, and for any who would argue such a thing would meet his deadly claws.

Leaning back on his side of the bed as Natsuki settled back down, he was surprised to see blue eyes meeting his, a knowing smile accompanying them. He grumbled silently at being caught worrying over the little one, and turned his eyes away from hers.

A small hand then rested on his cheek and he once again looked to his mate, his own eyes widening as she suddenly flooded their bond with everything she felt for him. It wasn't often that she did such a thing, she knew it still made him slightly uncomfortable. After all, it wasn't that long ago that even the slightest bit of affection set him on edge.

She did so many things for him, even making sure that he felt emotionally stable, and he realized he took it for granted. He never meant to, but the things she did for him had become so normal in his life, that he forgot that she actually did go out of her way for him.

Withholding saying I love you, or not shoving her emotions down his throat was just the beginning. When she poured his tea, she was sure to add just the right amount of honey and let it cool for the right amount of time before handing him his cup.

She was sure to pull his clothing for him before he even had a chance to. He had never been coordinated when it came to matching, which is why he tended to stick to his simple red and white Kimono before she came along.

While these things didn't seem like much, there were other things that she did that made his life as a lord slightly easier each day. Even with the new pup, he knew she would not change her ways, and it was because of this that he suddenly felt guilty.

He would have to make sure from this moment forward that he showed her just how much he appreciated what she did for him. He wanted her to stay with him for eternity, and if he would get what he wanted, she would need to feel just how much he loved her.

So returning the motion, he pushed his love through the bond and watched as her eyes began to tear up with happiness. She leaned up slightly and pressed her lips against his in a tender caress, the thumb still resting on his cheek, running gently over his strips.

As quickly as she was there she was gone, and he blinked momentarily shocked before looking towards the left and seeing her making a small pallet on the floor out of the sheets. He watched as she looked over it, making sure it was how she wanted before grabbing their daughter and gently placing her among it.

After checking over her for a second, Kagome crawled back to him, her eyes gentle and soft as she laid beside him, melding her body to his. Her hand once again reached towards his face, resting against his cheek before moving back farther and tangling in his hair.

Gently she pulled his face towards her, and pressed their lips together again, immediately opening for him. He wasted no time with diving in, tasting her sweet mouth as their tongues danced with one another.

He lovingly took her mouth and mapped every inch of it. Teeth, tongue, and lips all once again were memorized just as he would do for the rest of their lives. Slowly he lifted himself to rest in between her legs, the place where he loved to be.

He could feel her heat even through their clothing and he silently thanked her for thinking of moving their pup to the floor. He would have to have a cradle brought in at a later time.

His hands had not been idle, the entire time either. One held him up, while the other gently massaged a full breast, the mound filling his large hand. The nipple puckered beneath his palm and he suddenly wished their sleeping yukatas would vanish. He'll just have to shred them for disobeying his orders.

That was exactly what he did, much to Kagome's surprise.

One minute she was enjoying his touch the next she was naked and a very impatient male pounced on her breast, his mouth latching on, needy for a taste of her skin. She arched her back at the contact, biting her lip to keep from crying out as her other hand joined the one already tangled in his hair.

She would never get over the way he could make her body come alive. It was as if liquid fire pumped through her veins with every beat of her heart, settling deep within her stomach and core. He pulled back on her breast, releasing her nipple with a pop before going straight for the other.

His clawed fingers latched onto the still moist bud he had just released and she slammed her hips up, grinding into his erection. She felt his silent groan at the action and she did it again, pushing his cock into her thigh.

Finally Sesshomaru had enough. He pulled his suckling mouth away from a furled nipple, and kissed just under her mound, licking at the flesh before leave a little nip that was sure to leave a mark. He loved the way she squirmed under his attentions, and he hungered to hear her cries.

For now, he would accept that she was to remain quite. He would just have to remember in the future that if he wished to make her scream, he would have to take her away from their pup. Slowly his mouth nipped a trail to her thighs, her hand tightening in his hair with the realization of what he was about to do.

One last kiss to a toned thigh and he turned to his prize. Glisten and wet, she called to him and he wouldn't be much of a male if he ignored that call. Reaching out with one hand, while the other rested on a hip, he spread open her folds, eyes scanning her weeping cunt.

With the sudden urge to lick away the tears of arousal, he did it. The moment his tongue met with her folds, her back arched, and he smirked against her. He knew for a fact that only he has gotten such a reaction out of her, and because none would touch her in that way again, he would be the only one to ever get her to react so beautifully.

He devoured her, drank her offered juices, and made sure not to waste a single drop, all before locating that special bundle of nerves and sucking it into his greedy mouth. Gently he inserted two fingers into her very core, and moaned at her tightness.

He always forgot just how tight she was until some part of him entered her, and then the realization made his cock twitch painfully. Rubbing himself against the bedding beneath him, he reached up with his free hand and cupped a perfect mound, all while curling his fingers inside of her.

As her orgasm hit, he worried for a moment that she would pull out his hair. She was silent other than a few grunts, and because of this she found other was to announce her release. It was just unfortunate that his hair happened to be in her grasp at that particular moment.

Ignoring the slight pain to his scalp, he continued to suckle on her clit only stopping when she was panting. He cleaned the beautiful mess he created with his tongue before slowly crawling up his mate, licking his fingers clean the entire way.

No words needed to be said as he pushed his hips against her, his erection pressing into her stomach. Their eyes met, and once again he thought of how lucky he was to have such a mate present in his life. No other would know of the things she did for him, or the way she loved him.

Those were only for him, his treasures. Treasures that he would cherish from this moment forward. Wasting not another moment he shifted his hips and pressed into his waiting female. She pushed her hips up meeting him halfway, and he growled in approval.

Slowly he set a rhythm, soft and gentle he thrust into her, molding their bodies into one. Her breast pressed into his chest, his claws teasingly ran up her side until they came back to grip her hands, pushing them above her head.

He looked into her blue eyes for a moment longer before pressing his lips against hers. Her thighs tightened around his waist, pulling deeper and he could feel his spongy head hitting against her cervix.

He could not wait for the day that he spilled his fertile seed inside her waiting womb. The moment he could get Yamato to admit that they were, in fact, in war, he could finally declare what he knew to be true. Then they would be one step closer to ending the thing putting a hold on their life.

Pushing thoughts of another male away as he once again focused on rutting with his mate, he noticed the signs of her impending orgasms. The quiver in her legs, the tightening of her walls, the way she bit her lip to keep from moaning out her rising pleasure.

Once again kissing her, he saved the abused and swollen appendage before picking up his pace. His own end was coming, and he would not finish without her. Squeezing his laced fingers harder into her own he forced his tongue back into her willing mouth and swallowed her moans.

As she orgasmed around him, he stole away her breath keeping her silent as his spine tingle and his balls tightened. Finally he exploded, sending spurt after spurt of his white hot seed deep within his mate, loving the way her smell suddenly changed to accommodate more of him.

For what seemed like an eternity he was locked into her core, her back arched as she continued to pull his seed from deep within him. After what had to have been minutes he slumped over his mate, panting and sweaty as her arms went limp on the bed and she nuzzled into the mark she left on the crook of his neck.

After a few moments he rolled from his female, pulling his softened cock from her warms walls. He could feel the wetness on his thighs telling that once again they created a mess in their sheets. He wouldn't change any of it.

"You must forgive me mate. While I may be getting used to your affections, I am however still learning. You are perfect in every way. This Sesshomaru has never…thanked you for your treatment of me, and all that you do. I have taken you for granted and I… apologize." He stated, looking at the ceiling of their chambers. There was no way he could look at her right now.

It was silent for a moment and he suddenly wondered if maybe he had upset her. Taking a chance, he looked towards his mate and his heart dropped. Tears were cascading down her face, as she gapped at him. Something he never wanted to see.

He was just about to open his mouth and apologize, again, for even saying anything, when suddenly her arms wrapped tightly around him. Her face pressed into his shoulder as her tears wet his skin.

"I didn't think you noticed." She whispered.

"Kagome, I notice all that you do for me. Such emotions, as appreciation and love. They are still foreign to me. I am learning, my love, but I will still make mistakes." He soothed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

"I know, and I am proud of you. You have always been a strong and powerful leader, but now you are even better. You can lead with a strong hand, as well as a compassionate one." She acknowledged, making his pride swell. He always loved it when she admitted that she knew he was strong and a protector, now she was complementing the way he ruled the west.

"I will never let you go, Kagome. I will do what I must to keep you by my side for the rest of our days." He declared, pressing his lips against her temple in a lingering kiss.

"I know you will, and I will do the same." She promised. Pulling away from him slightly she gave him the smile that made his heart skip a beat. He lowered his mouth to hers again, and pressed his knee between her thighs.

It was then that Natsuki woke from her slumber, her high pitched cry echoing around the room. Kagome chuckled at Sesshomaru's pout before crawling away from him and grabbing their adopted daughter.

"I guess she is saying it's time to get up for the day." Kagome laughed, walking over to a table and pouring some goats milk out of a wooden pitcher and into a bottle.

"Indeed. She will have a big day today, after all she will be announced as the daughter of the West." Sesshomaru agreed, sitting up from his bed and watching as Kagome fed their pup. He couldn't help himself. "You are a beautiful mother, Kagome."

A blush hit her cheeks and she smiled at him again. "Thank-you. You make a wonderful father. I can only imagine how you will be when the pup is yours."

He frowned slightly at that and stood from the bed, walking up to his mate and pup. He placed a hand on Kagome's hip and another on the thick brown hair of his daughter. "She is my pup Kagome. She will be raised as mine, and all will know it. As for being a good father…this one worries. I know that my instincts will allow no harm come to her, however, I wish to be much more than just a protector."

"You will be, Sesshomaru. Just this morning you were worried about her, checking on her. You have nothing to worry about." Kagome assured, her blue eyes meeting his.

"I will not let you down, My Love, or this little one."

It was a vow, and he made sure even the Kami's felt it. He would do right by his mate, daughter, and any future pups they had. They were his pack, his heart. He couldn't even deny the love that flowed through his entire being at just the thought of them. They were his weaknesses and he wasn't even angry.

All was as it should be…for now.

-sSs-

I know the last chapter I said was going to be about Natsuki and Yamato, but I felt like writing a lemon…so I did. I promise that the next chapter will be about Natsuki's announcement and Yamato's reaction. I hope you enjoy this.

Shout outs:

RedDrake323: Yea, it is horrible that the town was killed. It won't be the only one either, but it will be a bit before it gets explained.

Wren210: You are correct, you will have to wait to find out the cause, but it will show up in another village. It will be mentioned again before I actually reveal what is happening. Originally no, the west was not being targeted. In earlier chapters I had mentioned that something was killing on the inu, but it hadn't been top priority because whatever was killing them hadn't reached the west, well now it has, so it will be mentioned more. There will be slight Yamato drama in the next chapter, but chapter 34 will be the major chapter that involves Yamato…also the last. I always imagined Shippo as a hard child to raise. As you said he is a kitsune, and they are known tricksters, so a toddler trickster would probably be hard to handle. Lol. As I said on my new story, I hope you can get past all of the accusations being thrown towards me at the moment. I do believe a few people will enjoy that story if they only give it a chance.

I do not own InuYasha.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Forward

Finally dressed for the day, Kagome and Sesshomaru walked through the halls to the family sitting room. Quite often, they would find Youta and Shippo there, somehow fighting, or challenging, one another.

Today was no different, but what they were arguing about surprised Kagome. Females. They were arguing about who could get the most females. Shippo was no surprise, but Youta, he had Rin. He needed no other, nor would he take any, so this argument was pointless.

Shippo, noticing his mother and the pup he knew would become his younger sister, raced to her side and took the girl before Kagome even had a chance to argue. He quickly asked a name and, when a stunned Kagome answered, was gone, Youta following him.

He should have waited a moment because, maybe then, he would have realized how much his life was in danger. The moment he disappeared with Natsuki, Sesshomaru's eyes bled red, his fangs elongated, and his claws grew to their full length. His beast was out.

Grabbing his mate and following the kitsune, they stopped short when they saw Shippo surrounded by females, all cooing at the pup in his hands. Realizing that the kitsune was not harming the pup, merely using her as a means to get a female into his bed, his beast receded, leaving a still-annoyed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru passed his fuming son and approached the kitsune. The females seemed to notice him immediately and their eyes grew large as he toward over the unsuspecting male. The moment Shippo noticed the expressions on the frozen females, he slowly turned and met dangerous red eyes.

Sesshomaru grabbed his pup from the kit and pulled her to his chest, looking over every inch of her before looking towards the fear-filled male. In the blink of an eye, his fist had found a home in Shippo's gut and the kitsune doubled over in pain while the females scattered in the wind.

"Do not use my pup as a means to sate your desire, Kit. This Sesshomaru will not be as lenient next time." Sesshomaru growled, turning from the toppled over youngster who was curled into a ball.

"Got it." Shippo wheezed, glaring at his brother who was now laughing.

That laughter didn't last as his father suddenly stopped beside him, eyes glaring into his very being. Youta gulped dryly and prayed that his father would not bestow the same punishment on him that Shippo got.

His prayers went unanswered.

Just as quickly as before, Youta was lying in a ball right along with Shippo.

Satisfied with his punishments, Sesshomaru turned to his mate, fear curling in the pit of his _own_ stomach as his eyes landed on her.

She stood, tapping her foot angrily with her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes held a fire, and he knew he was in trouble. He couldn't think of what he did that was so wrong, but he knew he wouldn't have to wait to find out.

Slowly, she stomped up to him and took Natsuki from his arms. He watched as she reared back and he knew she was going to attempt to give him the same treatment he did the others. He smirked as he thought about her human strength and how pathetic her punch was going to feel.

What he hadn't expected was for her to infuse her reiki into her punch so, the moment her fist met with his gut, if felt as if an actual demoness had attacked him. He grunted but refused to allow any other sound to be heard. He, for sure, wouldn't end up on the ground like the two behind him, but damn, did she pack a punch.

"Do. Not. Punch. Our. Sons." Kagome bit out before turning and walking away angrily, leaving behind three astounded males.

Sesshomaru stiffly followed after his mate, refusing to admit that she had actually hurt him…slightly. As he left, his deep voice floated a command over his shoulder, the two males instantly hearing it. "You will join this one and the council in the meeting room in an hour. There are things which must be discussed."

Both boys groaned, laying on their backs and wishing they hadn't been stupid enough to take a pup from a daiyokai, even if their mother did get revenge for them.

-sSs-

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table, looking at the members of his council as they all looked at Kagome and his pup. He knew this announcement would be met with mixed emotions, however, he felt he could sway them all, except for Yamato.

He could care less what any thought of his decision. He was, after all, the Lord of the West and his word was rule, but if he could get the council's blessing, it would make Natsuki's life easier. With his council's agreement, no one could deny who she belonged to.

"I have called this meeting for three reasons. First, as this one can see you have noticed, is the pup in my mate's arms. I have taken her into my pack and marked her as my own. From this moment forward, she will be known as the Daughter of the West." Sesshomaru announced, calling the attention of the others. As expected, the faces among the group ranged from happiness, to sheer rage.

"I am not necessarily against the pup, Lord Sesshomaru, but may I ask how you came across her?" Shou asked.

Sesshomaru nodded, silently saying that was an appropriate question. "I am sure most of you noticed the troops I sent out after my patrol last night. A village was discovered that had been poisoned. All were dead." Gasps could be heard around the table at his announcement and he paused to let it sink in. "Something, or someone, poisoned either their water or food. For this reason, the pup did not ingest the toxins and survived."

"Do you think that is what is killing off the inus?" Touga asked, holding out his hands for the pup. Kagome silently handed her over, glad that her grandfather had no problems with her.

"It is possible. We have had no instances in the West before so we must keep better watch. From this moment forward, two guards will be placed in any yokai villages that reside in my land. They will monitor any food or water brought into the village." Sesshomaru ordered, watching as Shou, his general, nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't surprise me that Lady Kagome took in a pup. After all, she took in an inu yokai and a kitsune." Sango cooed, looking down into violet eyes as Touga pulled away slightly, hogging the female.

"She is lucky that the lady found her. She could not have a better caretaker." Miroku agreed, making Kagome blush deeply.

"Takako, your thoughts?" Sesshomaru asked his strategist.

"I am not fond of it, but I don't see any harm. You already have your heir so there is no reason to deny her." He answered with a wave of his hand. It was then that all eyes turned to Yamato who, of course, looked as if he was about to explode.

"She is not of your line!" He screeched, the veins in his neck popping out in his anger. At this, everybody but Sesshomaru and Kagome, who were now mad, groaned.

"As Takako just said, claiming her will not bring any harm!" Touga argued, getting frustratingly annoyed with his old friend.

"You cannot claim Youta as the heir! He was not born from the mating to the Lady of the West, and considering she is a filthy human, you will never have an heir!" Yamato yelled, startling Natsuki who began to cry in Touga's arms. He handed her back to Kagome who began soothing her.

"If you dare to speak of my mate in such a way again, this Sesshomaru will rip out your tongue!" Sesshomaru snarled, fisting his hands. "As for your claim on Youta, there are no laws stating that an heir must be born from a mating. He simply needs to carry the blood of the lord, which anyone with a nose or eyes can tell to be true."

"Besides, Ma gave birth to me anyway." Youta added, crossing his arms before his eyes widened in realization to what he just said. His conception was still a secret to all but Rin and Shippo, and now, he just opened his big mouth. A quick glance at his father and he realized he was in trouble. He would be getting more than one punch.

"Do you care to explain, Youta?" Touga asked, curious.

"No, however, I will. This one's beast took control when he smelled a bitch in heat. I could not stop him. In my anger and shame, I tore myself from her while in my true form. She did not survive. Kagome, fulfilling the demoness' last wish, took Youta from Sakura's womb and placed it in hers." Sesshomaru grumbled, his youki rising and pressing down on his son who squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"You raped someone?" Sango asked, horrified.

"Not by my will. You do not have a beast so you do not understand. This Sesshomaru fought…but failed." Sesshomaru defended, hating the way this meeting had turned. His father, noticing this, decided to step in.

"If anyone is a dai, they understand the nuisance of having a beast, and sometimes, we lose control. Some kill, some rape, and some go on a rampage. It's all different, and condemning your lord because of the actions his beast took is unjustified."

"I think we all know how much honor Sesshomaru has." Kagome's soft voice cut in, her eyes never looking from the pup in her arms. "I was present when…it…occurred, and I can tell you that Sesshomaru himself was not there. What was…was all animal. Our lord would never willingly lower himself, and you all know this. Nothing has changed with this knowledge. You now simply know the truth of Youta's conception. Also, I don't think I have to mention that this conversation will never be spoken of again."

Murmurs of agreement sounded out around the table from all but Yamato who was shocked, but angry. By his own words, he now couldn't deny Youta was the Heir to the West, and he suddenly hated the miko even more. He hadn't even realized that was possible.

"Youta may be your heir, but will you still corrupt your line with a pup that is not even blood?" Yamato asked, forcing himself to calm slightly.

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, eyes glaring at the elder. He was going to wait to bring up the next subject, but it was clear now was the perfect time, when everyone was annoyed with him and his unchanging views.

"Before I answer that question, I wish to skip to the next problem that needed to be handled. I motion that Yamato be removed from the council." Sesshomaru stated, ignoring the shocked gasp and loving the way Yamato's mouth fell open.

"You can't do this!" He screeched.

"I can set the motion, Yamato. It is now up to the council what your fate will be." Sesshomaru argued, turning to look at his mate. "Kagome, what is your vote?"

"I think it's pretty obvious. You continue to cling on to the ways of the past when the future is changing around us. Your way of thinking is no longer welcome, and I believe you do more harm than good. I vote that you be removed." Kagome said, her voice strong, making Sesshomaru proud. His eyes went to his son.

"Gone. The moment we leave this room, my ass is going to get kicked because of you. I'd rather you get punished in some way as well." Youta added, crossing his arms and glancing at his father again.

"You insulted my mom so I want your ass gone, too." Shippo cut in.

"I agree with Kagome. How many meetings have we had about the war with the East, yet you refuse to acknowledge it for what it is. We could have had this danger looming over our heads taken care of long ago, but you have held us back." Shou said with a sad sigh.

The rest of the council agreed that Yamato was no longer good for them, and when it came time for Touga to vote, all eyes landed on him. Yamato showed the tiniest bit of hope, hoping that his old friend would save him.

With a sigh, Touga dashed his dreams. "This is not the first time a motion for your removal has happened, and the last time, I was your savior. This time, I can't be. I agree with everything that has been said. I apologize, Yamato, but you are no longer a part of the council."

Yamato, who was beyond angry, just stood and calmly walked from the room. All knew that, once he had processed today's events, they would be hearing more from him. For now though, they would accept their peace.

"I guess that means Natsuki is accepted as your daughter." Kagome said, cutting through the tense air.

"Indeed. That now brings me to the third, and final, subject of this meeting. The East. Do we, or do we not, declare war?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing exactly what was going to be said.

Everyone in the room agreed that they were at war, and his youki surged in triumph. He could finally declare war on the lord that had been coming after his lands and mate. They were one step closer to defeating Akihito and having the peace his mate deserved. They were finally moving forward.

-sSs-

Don't worry, things with Yamato are not over yet. The next chapter will have him go about his retaliation in the most petty of ways. I believe you will enjoy it. I added the first part of this chapter for some comic relief because I knew the last part would be a tad bit angsty. I hope you all enjoyed.

p.s. I'm sad that I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: I don't think I have written a lemon that you don't like. Lol. I'm glad. I hope this chapter is what you expected it to be.

I do not own InuYasha.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Petty

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome called quietly as she walked beside her lord. He had a meeting to attend shortly and Kagome wished to spend time with Natsuki instead. Of course, he allowed it as long as she was followed by a guard.

"Hn." He replied, looking down at her as her finger traced over the tiny crescent moon on Natsuki's wrist.

"Why didn't you mark Youta or Shippo this way?" She asked, looking up at him finally.

"Youta carries my blood. The moment he was conceived, he became a part of my pack. Shippo, while considered my son due to my mating with you, is of age to make the choice. He is fully matured, and when the time comes, I will ask him to join my pack. He is free to decide what he will." Sesshomaru answered, placing a spread hand on Kagome's lower back

It was then that the requested guard showed up and Sesshomaru leaned down to kiss her check before placing his mask back in its proper place.

"This Sesshomaru will call for you when the meeting is over." He warned before turning to the guard. "Should any harm befall my mate or daughter, your life is forfeit."

"Yes, milord." The guard bowed, and Kagome rolled her eyes. Without another word or glance, Sesshomaru left the two and headed off.

"I feel like going for a walk outside. Do you mind?" Kagome asked, already knowing the answer. The guard would do whatever she asked of him.

"Of course not, milady." He said, making her sigh. She began walking and felt him following closely behind.

"Can I ask your name?" She asked, attempting to start a conversation. Sometimes she really hated how people acted scared around her. She may be a lady, but she was still just a normal person.

"Amadeus." He answered, making Kagome stop to look at him.

"You aren't from around here." She observed.

"No."

"You hide your accent well." She commented, noticing how he blushed slightly before she continued walking.

"May I ask how you know I have an accent?" He voiced, said accent very much present now.

"I may have been born on these lands, but that doesn't mean I haven't seen the world." She scoffed, turning down a hall.

"You are an extraordinary female, milady." He praised, and it was Kagome's turn to blush.

"Thank-you. You know, you really don't have to follow me around. If you have something you wish to do, you may do so." She soothed, irritated that she couldn't get a moment of peace.

"I will not disobey my lord. I do wish to live." Amadeus remarked, making Kagome chuckle. Maybe he wasn't so bad.

"I guess you're right." She agreed, stopping. She hadn't been expecting for Yamato to turn a corner, approaching them, a blonde yokai following beside him.

"Ah, Lady Kagome! I am glad I ran into you!" Yamato started, his voice too innocent for Kagome's liking. "I wish for you to meet the lovely Yuki. She will become Lord Sesshomaru's mate."

Kagome could feel Amadeus stiffen beside her, and she raised an eyebrow toward Yamato, wondering if he truly expected her to believe this.

"As you know, he already has a mate." Kagome argued, waving a hand in dismissal as she clutched to Natsuki with the other.

"True, but as a lord, he can take multiple mates. Yuki will provide pure and powerful pups for the West." Yamato countered, and Kagome was forced to push down her reiki or risk turning the insufferable yokai to dust.

She knew for a fact that Sesshomaru would not take another. She could feel his love through their bond. Ever since a few days ago, when he admitted that he knew all she did for him, he refused to filter off their bond, constantly reminding her of how he felt.

She knew it to be true because she could also feel his apprehensiveness. He was still unsure about having such strong emotions, and she knew it would take time for him to come to terms with it. So, Sesshomaru most likely had no idea there was another female in the shiro claiming to soon be the Lady of the West.

"As you know, being a yokai, she will take precedence over you. If you would like, I could have a few servants move your things from the lord's chambers so hers can be brought in. Unless, of course, you can't handle sharing and would rather leave the West. I would be kind enough to help." Yamato continued, taking her silence to mean his plan was working.

And just like that, his plan was obvious to Kagome. He was attempting to make her feel inferior in the hopes that she would run from the shiro. She had no doubt that he would continue spewing whatever needed to be said until he got what he wanted.

She suddenly wanted to turn his game back on him and she knew exactly how. She would make him think he had won and then return as happy as could be. She would love to see his face when he realized his plan failed miserably.

So, she did something she hadn't done in years. She forced herself to cry. She could feel a few hot drops of salty liquid rolling down her cheeks. It wasn't much, but it was enough. Yamato's look of triumph was loud enough for all to hear.

Not wanting to ruin her plan, she turned and began running out of the shiro, an evil smirk on her face as her plan began to work perfectly. Yamato would realize soon enough that he couldn't mess with her.

-sSs-

Sesshomaru stepped out of the meeting and instantly shot out his aura, looking for his mate. He was shocked when he couldn't find her, and his eyes bled red for a moment before he forced himself to calm down. He had sent a guard with her, and if she was in trouble, he would have been alerted.

It was then that Yamato approached him, a female following beside him. _Has he finally decided to take a mate? Perhaps that will help the fool to finally move from the past._

"Lord Sesshomaru, I would ask that you meet Lady Yuki. Her father is a nobleman of your lands." Yamato stated.

Sesshomaru bowed slightly in acknowledgement, but nothing more. The kindness in Yamato's voice was setting him on edge and he didn't trust whatever Yamato had planned.

"I know that I am no longer a part of the council, but I hope you can forgive my forwardness. I have the West's best interest at heart and, because of this, I have sent for the best in the West. She would make a lovely mate, much better than your human you currently have." Yamato stated, jumping slightly at the feral growl that echoed around him. He looked up into bright red eyes and was suddenly second-guessing his plan.

"This one has not requested a second mate, nor will I ever. You have your Lady of the West and none can match up to her beauty or strength." Sesshomaru snarled, noticing how the female turned angry eyes on Yamato. It seems he had fooled the female.

"I am sorry, milord. I was told that you had requested my hand. I will take my leave." She said, turning to walk away before stopping with a finger on her chin. She turned to look at him, realization on her face. "I believe there's more to this. Before we approached you, we ran into your lady. Now that I think about it, Yamato did take the long way to reach you. Perhaps it was done deliberately. I am not sure of his plan but your lady ran out of the shiro crying."

Nothing else was heard as Yamato was suddenly being dangled above the floor, fingers gripping his throat and claws digging into his flesh. Fear flashed into his eyes as he looked at the beast so many ran from. He had not expected Sesshomaru to act like this over the stupid human.

"Where. Is. My. Lady?" Sesshomaru snarled though clenched and elongated fangs.

"I-I don't know, milord. She ran from the shiro just as Yuki said." Yamato answered immediately, hoping his lord would spare his life.

His prayers went unanswered, and he could only watch in agonizing pain as Sesshomaru tightened his grip ever so slowly.

Sesshomaru couldn't keep the fang-baring grin from his face as his hand tore through Yamato's neck, causing blood to spray across his face and down his arm as Yamato's head rolled to the floor, stopping a few feet away.

Sesshomaru let the fool's remains fall to the ground with a thud and threw his head back, releasing the loudest of roars. Windows shook and shattered as servants scurried and guards approached. He would find his mate if it was the last thing he did.

-sSs-

Amadeus jumped and swallowed deeply as a roar sounded out around them. He looked fearfully to his lady whose head snapped up from playing with her daughter. She was sitting, leaning against a tree, moving her hands in front of the pup's face while he stood guard.

"I think I should have told Sesshomaru that I didn't fall for Yamato's plan." Kagome uttered, making Amadeus' eyes go wide.

"You think?" He asked, momentarily forgetting that he was talking to his lady. She looked at him, shocked, for a moment before laughing.

"You're right. That was stupid on my part." She said, making him relax only slightly.

When she had begun running out of the shiro, he had been worried. Then he had caught sight of her grin and realized she was playing Yamato, just like he attempted to do to her. He had been insanely proud to call her his lady, and he knew his lord had made the right decision.

"I suggest you prepare yourself. I'm going to release my aura." She warned, and just as she finished speaking, she did. He relaxed even more as her soothing aura poured over him and further out. At another earth-shattering roar, he knew his lord had felt her calling him, and he would be there in mere seconds.

Just as expected, the orb containing Sesshomaru zoomed towards them, not stopping until he stood before a now-standing Kagome. Amadeus was surprised to see his lord take the lady into his arms and clutch on to her tightly. He couldn't keep the smile off of his face as he turned to give the couple privacy. It seems even the coldest of people could fall in love.

Kagome pulled away from her lord slightly and looked him over, surprised to see blood and what looked like pieces of the ceiling coating him. She leaned up and kissed his jaw before picking off a piece of rubble from his shoulder.

"You killed Yamato?" She asked, looking down at his blood-covered hand.

"Indeed." He answered, petrified of what his female was going to say. He would never allow her to leave him, nor would he ever mate another, and he would make sure she understood that.

"Can you explain how pieces of the ceiling are all over you?" She asked, plucking some from his hair.

"Going through the roof was quicker than finding a door." He replied, not taking his eyes from his female.

"Don't tell me you killed Yuki. I don't think she was a part of Yamato's plan." Kagome asked, worried eyes meeting his.

"She lives. You know of Yamato's plan?"

"Of course I do. He wanted to upset me in the hopes that I would leave the West." Kagome admitted, then scoffed when she realized just how worried her lord was. "Sesshomaru, do you take me for a fool? I know how you feel about me, and I know that you will never take another, as either a concubine or a mate."

"The female said you had been upset. I can still smell your dried tears." Sesshomaru argued, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Yes, I made myself cry so I could trick Yamato. It had been my plan to stay away for most of the day, then ruin his happiness by showing up for dinner as if nothing was wrong. He was a fool to think I would fall for such a petty trick. Not only that, if you were to take another, I wouldn't leave the West. I may not be willing to be your mate if that happened, but I made a promise to these people and I will fulfill that." Kagome reassured, a tad bit shocked when he pulled her close again, his lips crashing against hers.

It wasn't until the tiny squeak of Natsuki could be heard that he pulled back slightly. He looked over their pup, making sure he hadn't hurt her, before turning his attention back to his mate.

"This one will never take another, Kagome. You are all the female I will ever need…other than our daughter, or any future ones. I will never lose you, and keeping my vow of exclusivity is an easy feat that I have no problem with accomplishing. I promised you that I would take no other the very first time we connected as one, and I will hold that promise until the end of our days." Sesshomaru declared, his hands tightening on her arms in his sincerity.

Kagome smiled warmly at him and kissed his lips softly in acceptance of his words. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as he could without hurting their pup. They flooded their bond with reassurances and love, leaving no room for doubt.

A sniffle had them pulling apart and looking down at Natsuki, thinking she was upset. When they noticed her violet eyes looking around curiously, they were confused. It wasn't until they heard another sniffle that they looked towards Amadeus.

He tried, he really did, but he was a hopeless romantic, and seeing his lord and lady as they were ruined any masculinity he had. He was blubbering like a baby and would likely hate himself for it later.

Kagome covered her mouth to hide her laugh as she blushed and hid her face in her lord's haori. Sesshomaru growled before looking away, waving off the guard with his hand. He had been so focused on Kagome, he had forgotten about the other male.

They were silent until they could no longer hear the sniffles of the guard. Sesshomaru walked to the tree Kagome had been sitting at, sat himself down, and pulled his mate and daughter into his lap. His arms rested on Kagome's flat stomach while his chin found a place on her shoulder.

"You know, he's going to tell everyone what he saw today." Kagome said, leaning back into his chest as he raised his bloodied hand and began licking it clean.

"Fool." Sesshomaru said, not pausing his licks.

"I think it's sweet." Kagome purred, laughing internally at the embarrassment she knew her mate felt.

"Had I not left Yamato's blood painting the walls of the shiro, this one would worry that my army would think me soft." He admitted, moving to clean between his fingers. "I do not particularly like his taste."

"I don't think anyone would ever think you soft. If anything, you are fiercer because you now have something to protect." Kagome soothed, looking up to the blue sky above them.

"Indeed. This Sesshomaru has nothing to worry about when it comes to my rule. None will defeat me, or what is mine." Sesshomaru stated, and Kagome could only laugh as his arrogance once again showed its head. She nuzzled into his neck, knowing nothing would break them apart. Nothing was strong enough.

-sSs-

Yay! No more Yamato. I'm glad he is gone, and I feel his death was befitting him. I wanted him to do something petty to show how unstable he was, but I also chose to do it this way to show how strong of a relationship Kagome and Sesshomaru have. Pretty soon, Kouga will be coming in, and we'll have to see how Sesshomaru reacts to seeing someone who has bedded Kagome. This should be good. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Deadpool-girl: I hope this was fast enough for you. Lol. Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked my story.

Guest: I try to update as soon as I have both new chapters ready, which normally doesn't take long. So I imagine that that makes you happy. Lol.

DarkAngel8605: Yea, I thought that was pretty cute as well. Especially Sesshomaru trying to hide it. It just seems like something he would do.

Redrake323: I hope this retaliation was what you had hoped for. I know quite a few people will be glad that Yamato is finally dead. Natsuki will really only be mention in the chapters from this point on, much like Rin.

Slvrphoenx: To me Sesshomaru has always seemed like an overprotective demon. Even in the anime he was always worried about Rin even if he wouldn't admit it. Yamato's revenge was petty but nothing can come between Sesshomaru and Kagome, at least not like that…death however is a different story.

Wren210: I'm glad that you found it funny. Lol. Quite a few people did. A little humor in stories tends to go a long way. He attempted chaos, but he failed. Kagome is too smart for tricks like that. Yes, eventually they will meet up with other lands that will happen in about four to five chapters. It's already written, so it won't be long before it's posted. The war itself won't last much longer. I believe there is a total of around eight more chapters that are about the war, the rest of the story will be about the sickness, which I'm guessing will be around ten chapters. There will be a chapter about InuYasha coming up shortly. I believe it is the next one, but I'm so ahead in my writing I can't really remember. Lol. The questions you asked about him will be answered in that chapter. And I don't mind your questions. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

War

"Lord Akihito! It has happened!" A servant yelled, nearly pushing InuYasha over to approach the lord sitting on his throne. InuYasha momentarily wondered if the lord ever left that damn chair but quickly flicked his ears to listen to the conversation.

"Tell me, Servant. What is it that has you running into my throne room in such a way?" Akihito asked, irritated with the ookami yokai.

"Lord Sesshomaru has declared war against the East! It is what you have wanted!" the wolf said, jumping back as Akihito's youki rose in triumph.

"Do you hear that, Half-breed? I am finally able to kill that dog without alerting the other lands!" The lord exclaimed, his mouth forming into a grin showing his two snake fangs.

InuYasha was panicking.

How was he supposed to protect Kagome against an army? Sure, these little attacks were easy and he could ruin those plans in a breeze, but an army? Already, he was looking into whatever had killed the yokai in that village. Now, he was going to have to do this as well.

He had an idea of who had poisoned those yokai, but he had no proof. Approaching that person without evidence would just end in his death, and he would rather that not happen. How was he supposed to protect Kagome if he was dead? Somehow, he had to get the lord to wait so that he could warn his brother.

"As much as you want to barge in there, is that really the best idea?" InuYasha asked, playing nice.

"Why the fuck would it not be? For months, I have been waiting for this moment. Why would I wait any longer?" Akihito shouted, sitting up straight in his chair.

"You have to worry about the bitch. Kagome is strong." InuYasha spit out, hoping he lived. The damn male had an ego larger than his brother's, and insulting it wasn't the best idea.

"Are you saying that I am weak!?" Akihito boomed, standing from his chair with a grunt.

 _So he can move from that chair. Fat fucking bastard…_

"Of course not. But if you kill Kagome, imagine how ruined Sesshomaru will be. Then, marching your army in there will be a breeze. The West will no longer have their lady, and their lord will be so deep in his grief, he won't have any fight left." InuYasha explained.

Akihito sat back on his throne, his large stomach once again getting in his way. Unconsciously, he began to run his hand over the blob as he thought over InuYasha's words. As much as he hated it, it made sense.

Sure, he could march in this moment and win, but he would lose precious soldiers, soldiers that he needed to attack the North and South. If he waited, the West would be, as InuYasha said, for the taking.

The question was, could he wait that long? He wanted to get his fangs into that dog's neck since the moment he had turned down his mating offer. Akihito had been kind enough to offer one of his daughters in an attempt to forge an alliance with the strongest demon alive, other than himself, of course.

Sesshomaru had literally turned away from the female, spouting that he had no need for such a thing, and forced Akihito off of his lands. From that moment, Akihito has wanted the overbred dog's head on a platter.

Then the damn pup went and mated a human. A filthy human! He turned down Akihito's beautiful daughter for a damn woman that wasn't as pretty as demons. The only thing unique about her were her eyes, and nothing else.

How he hated those eyes.

They were what had first drawn him in, making him make the mistake of trying to bed the bitch. It had resulted in him losing a hatchling that he was never able to find. He wanted her head as much as he wanted Sesshomaru's. It was only pure luck that the two mated for, now, he could kill two birds with one stone.

Yes, he could wait. As long as it meant he could kill the bitch and watch as the lord's world was taken away, the extra wait would be worth it.

"You are correct, Hanyou Filth. You will leave immediately and plan for an attack. I want the bitch's head sent to her precious lord." Akihito grinned ferally before turning yellow-slitted eyes towards InuYasha. "Since your whore has not returned, it is up to you to kill Kagome. I warn you, InuYasha. You will not receive another chance. If you return to these lands having failed, your life will be mine."

InuYasha just nodded before turning and leaving the room. The moment he could no longer be seen, he let his mask down, and all could see the disgust on his face. He hated that snake and couldn't wait for his brother to kill him.

He had no doubt that the West would win. Not only did they have Sesshomaru, but they had Kagome. The two of them together made an unstoppable team, and soon enough, Akihito will know that.

Kikyou already did.

InuYasha had been there to see the sisters fighting, and he had to admit that Kagome was badass. Even he hadn't known that she could wield a demon sword, and the fact that she could was amazing.

When he realized that Kikyou had escaped, he had gone searching for her. It had taken a few days, but eventually, he had found her, bleeding slowly as she tried crawling to a cave. When she noticed him, she had held up her hand, begging for help.

All he did was stare at her fallen form. He may be scum, but she had still betrayed him. So, he had watched as she realized that he wasn't going to help. He had watched as she had become filled with despair and fear. She deserved all of it, just as he did.

He knew his time would come eventually, and he just hoped that he lasted long enough to make it through this war. After all, he wanted to protect the woman he loved, but lost. So, closing his eyes, he had turned away from Kikyou and never looked back.

He knew there was a chance she survived, but if she did, it was of no help to him. With her death, Kagome would have to worry about one less thing. Even with that said, he was disappointed in himself.

What he should have done was kill Kikyou, but he couldn't. There was just too much history there, and he couldn't bring himself to end her life. So, instead, he was weak and ran away, hoping that the wounds Kagome, and the elements, caused would be stronger than him.

He had thought about going back to see whether she had survived or not, but once again, he couldn't. He didn't know what was worse. Going back and finding her dead, decaying body, or going back and finding nothing.

He was sure that if she was still alive, they would find out soon enough. And if she was, then that would explain a theory he had tumbling around his mind. A theory he needed to solve before something killed Kagome that he had no power to stop.

He would let nothing touch her if he had any say, and he promised this not only to her, but to his brother and every Kami he has ever heard of.

Finally out of the palace, InuYasha took off running towards the woods, determined to make it out of the East. What the lord didn't know was that InuYasha didn't plan on coming back. He was going to figure out how to approach his brother without ending up in the dungeons.

He needed to tell him all the plans that Akihito had so that the West had the upper hand. In truth, the only way to really do that was to approach Kagome on her own, but finding her alone was damn near impossible. His brother has always been possessive and protective of the things he thought important.

He would have to think of something, and quickly.

InuYasha stopped running for a moment as snow began to float from the sky. He held out a hand and watched as a flake landed on his palm before melting away. His thoughts went back to a moment so long ago, but still so vivid in his mind.

 _"Look, InuYasha! It's snowing! Isn't it beautiful?"_

To this day, Kagome's voice was still clear in his mind, and he closed his eyes and lifted his head, listening to her voice over and over.

He had told her no. He had told her that the snow wasn't beautiful. She had become upset and walked away, and instantly, he had regretted saying what he had. He had just been shocked. It was the first time he had really noticed Kagome for the beauty she was, and his breath had been stolen.

He hadn't been looking at the snow. He had been looking at her, and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He just never told her that.

 _Keh! Damn ice prick. You better treat her better than I ever did because losing her hurts more than losing Mother. Don't let her go, Sesshomaru. You will regret it if you do. This, I promise, Big Brother._

-sSs-

"Look, Sesshomaru! It's snowing!" Kagome exclaimed, twirling around as the flakes of snow fell down around her.

Sesshomaru watched as she spun in a circle, her arms outstretched. Her flowing kimono swung out around her as she twirled in their gardens, her hair falling around her face and her blue eyes sparkling with her excitement.

He knew, in that moment, the war, her past, none of it was present. She was simply enjoying his presence and the first snow of the season. And she had never been more magnificent.

He had lost count of how many times she caused his breathing to hitch or his heart to skip a beat. She could do the littlest thing and he would suddenly be overwhelmed by her beauty, amazed that a female like her was his.

"Is it snowing?" He asked, really not paying attention. He knew his feet were moving, but he didn't remember telling them to do so. All he knew was that they were taking him closer to the woman he had fallen madly, and deeply, in love with.

"Of course it is! Isn't it beautiful?" She asked, still twirling. That is until two strong hands reached out and grasped her waist, holding her still as she got her bearings back.

When she finally did, she was looking into an intense gold that took her breath away. Unknown to Sesshomaru, Kagome suffered just as much as he did. Everything about him appealed to her, and she thanked every Kami that she could call him hers.

"The only thing I see is you, and you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Sesshomaru whispered, moving his hands from her hips and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome breathed, breathless at her secretly romantic mate.

"Kagome." He returned.

The gap between the two closed and Sesshomaru jumped for joy like he did every time. His lips moved against hers and he knew that every time he kissed her, it would be like the first. Everything with this woman would be like the first time.

Never would he wish for space and ask that she leave him alone. He craved her presence, scent, sight, and everything about her he could think of. Letting her go wasn't an option and he would make sure it would never happen.

Pulling away slightly, he looked back down into her blue eyes. She smiled the smile just for him, and he cupped her cheek. He could not put into words just how much he cared for her. Noticing that she was beginning to shiver, he knew it was time they made their way inside.

"Return to our rooms, My Love. Have a servant create a fire and warm yourself." He ordered softly, stepping back from his female.

"Aren't you coming?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Indeed. First, though, I must do something." He stated. Kagome looked at him for a minute but shrugged before turning and making her way inside.

Sesshomaru turned and walked further into the gardens, only stopping when he came across a large tree. Gently, he set his hand on a scar and thought back to how it was created.

His brother had been training and had accidently tripped mid-swipe, sending his attack on the sapling. Because of InuYasha's young age, his attack had done nothing but leave a mark. A mark that never faded.

It seemed InuYasha left marks like that quite often.

"While I will never condone what you did to Kagome, I thank you for your cruelty and foolishness. Your mistakes sent the best gift of my life to me. You will never understand how she completes me, and I can only thank you for sending her away, Little Brother. Without her, I would not be the male I have become…I must say, though, if you ever come near my mate again, I will kill you." He whispered, his hair blowing in the breeze. He was silent for a moment longer before turning and making his way inside. He had a mate to warm up.

Unknown to Sesshomaru, his brother heard every word. He had arrived, hoping to sneak in and talk to Kagome when he had stumbled onto the scene in the garden. He was thankful for the snow and cold weather for it masked his scent and kept him hidden.

It was painful, watching his brother succeed in what he couldn't, but he accepted it. He had to, for Kagome's sake.

"You're welcome, Bastard. You can give her what I never could. Happiness." InuYasha replied, knowing he wouldn't be heard. He turned from the garden and began walking away. He needed a new plan on approaching Kagome and now just wasn't the time for it.

He wouldn't ruin a moment for the woman he loved, even if he wasn't included in that moment.

-sSs-

I kind of feel bad for InuYasha in this chapter. Oh well. War has now been declared and soon, the main fight will happen. With the way it is looking, the fight to end the war won't happen until at least Chapter 40. InuYasha's theory will be explained more. It was just briefly mentioned to catch your attention in this chapter. I added the last lit bit with Kagome and Sesshomaru to show just how different the brothers are, how InuYasha screwed up and Sesshomaru didn't. I don't know why, but I felt the need to point that out. Lol. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you for your review, I am glad that you like it.

Sme1228: I hope you didn't wait too long. Normally I update pretty quickly, but I have a rule that says I will update at least one a week. Thank you for your review.

Suoernaturalfan17980: Thank you for your review, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Deadpool-girl: Kouga will come along in the next chapter. It's not drama filled, but it is action filled, at least in my opinion.

My3rdeyes: At first, I wondered of your sanity, but that calmed when I realized you were joking. You got me. Lol.

DarkAngel8605: I'm glad you found my chapter amusing. I always like to know that my stories can bring out emotions in my readers.

Wren210: A lot of people asked to see more of Amadeus. Had I known he was going to be such a hit, I would have added more of him sooner. But I will be sure to add more chapters that include him.

Alucardgal: I'm glad to know that my story was on your mind. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Redrake323: Of course. Sesshomaru ripping someone's head from their body will always be awesome. Ye, Kagome will end up pregnant. In fact when the war is over, I plan on having two chapters dedicated to nothing but talking about mating and the actual thing. I'm sure this will make you happy.

Lilacbloomstar12: I think he showed everybody not to mess with his mate.

I do not own InuYasha.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Kouga

Kagome leapt into the tree, climbing into a higher branch. She could hear the snarls and growls from the wolf pack below her and she knew they wouldn't give up that easily. Carefully, but quickly, she began jumping from tree to tree, trying to keep out of reach of the pack below her.

She had been walking with her sons when the two had begun fighting again. Annoyed, she had rolled her eyes and separated herself from the adult-toddlers, continuing on to her destination. They had been heading towards the nearest village to obtain another goat.

Natsuki was eating far more than one goat could produce so it was time for them to bring in another…or a few more. Sesshomaru was busy with his lordly duties and couldn't join her so he had sent their sons along. Only, they didn't turn out to be much protection.

Once she had separated herself from the boys, she regretted it. She had accidentally stumbled across a wolf pack who were just finishing their feast on a deer. She had immediately begun backing away slowly, right onto a twig. The sound of it snapping was so loud, it even hurt her ears.

All of the wolves had turned to look at her, blood dripping from their jaws as their tongues snaked out to clean it away. Backing away slowly was no longer an option so she had immediately turned and begun to run.

She could have easily killed the wolves chasing her, not only with her sword, but her yokai form as well. The only problem was, she knew who these wolves belonged to and she didn't want to start a war with him.

She seriously wished it hadn't been so long since she had set eyes on the wolf prince. Then maybe the wolves he now ruled over would know her and wouldn't be trying to eat her. She leapt again, screaming before she even hit the branch of the tree.

In mid-jump, she had seen that the limb belonged to a dead tree, and she knew it wouldn't hold her weight, but it was too late and she couldn't stop herself from landing on it, the branch instantly snapping underneath her.

Another scream escaped her lips as she plummeted to the ground. She landed hard and rolled to her side, the breath knocked out of her. Her vision was blurred, but she could still see the blurry forms of the wolves circling her like the prey she was.

She had only one option left and, as quickly as the thought entered her mind, she shot out her aura as far as it could go. She could feel as it caressed her sons, who didn't notice due to their fighting, and even her mate. She knew by the way Sesshomaru's aura clutched on to hers that he understood she was in trouble…and was coming.

But he was still at the palace and too far away. If she was to survive, she would have to kill these wolves. Not even her sons would be able to come in time. She took a deep breath and pushed herself to her feet, blinking a few times as her vision cleared.

She called on her reiki, allowing it to corrupt. The wolves began backing away as they felt the dangerous air around the female. She bent over in pain as she felt the change begin. Her eyes bled to red as her face elongated, allowing her teeth to grow into fangs.

Bones snapped and reformed into what she needed, ending in her growing in size. Finally, she was fully transformed, and she threw her head back, letting out a howl. She could faintly hear a return howl and she knew Sesshomaru had transformed as well to get to her faster. His true form was his more powerful so it would be quicker than taking his orb.

Kagome let out a snarl as she looked at the wolves surrounding her. Her transformation had given the pack time to surround her, and she was surprised to see just how many there were. There had to be at least a hundred, and she knew, even with her size, this fight was going to be trouble.

She was just a mortal canine, going against a large pack that held part of their leader's intelligence. Hunting for them was easy, and all they saw her as was a welcomed challenge. She shook her head slightly, snarling and baring her fangs as the pack started their hunt.

A few nipped at her legs, causing her to kick out at them. She knew they would be going on instincts and wolves hunted with a plan. Prey that stood and fought had a better chance of causing the wolves to lose interest, but prey that ran…there was no hope.

The wolves wanted their prey to run, it was exciting for them, and getting what they wanted to run almost always resulted in the kill. So, Kagome knew to stand her ground. Even as the wolves jumped on her, time after time, she swiped them off, sending them into the trees.

She was still trying her best not to kill them, but she very well may have to. She wasn't willing to die for someone she hadn't seen in hundreds of years. It wasn't until a brave wolf jumped onto her face that she had a problem.

The wolf, being as small as he was compared to her, put a paw right in her eye. Whether it was on purpose or by accident didn't matter. The damage was done. She could feel as his claws scratched her eye slightly and she whimpered in pain.

She shook her head violently, shaking the wolf from her face. She wasn't blinded, but seeing was almost impossible until she healed. She was now incapacitated on one of her sides, and the wolves picked up on this, herding to that side and beginning to attack anew.

It wasn't long before she was getting run over, and the choice of staying or going was taken from her. She was being overpowered so she did what she could. She turned and ran.

She only had one chance left, and that was reaching her mate. She knew he was coming, and she only hoped that her wound wouldn't slow her down so much that the wolves could finish what they started.

She dodged trees as best as she could, her claws digging into the ground as she ran. She could feel the wolves gaining on her, and every time her footing faltered due to an unseen tree or stump in the way, she lost some ground.

Just as she thought that there was no longer any hope, her mate burst from the trees, running past her and diving head first into the pack. She turned and watched as he left no mercy for the wolves, killing any who attacked, and she felt sorry for Kouga for a moment before pushing that away. His wolves had tried to kill her.

It was at that moment that her sons finally ran into the clearing. Both took a look at their mother and her injuries, a guilty look passing on their faces, before jumping in and helping their father.

Kagome could only watch as her family protected her, and once again, she felt inferior. She could easily fight off a demon but something that didn't hold any youki could take her down. Her reiki wouldn't affect it.

It wasn't until a loud howl rang out, calling the surviving wolves back, that the bloodshed finally stopped. Kagome turned to the sound to see a very angry Kouga running into the clearing. His eyes had bled red, and it almost seemed as if he had gone feral.

"Why are you killing my wolves?" He snarled, jumping into a tree to stand eye level with Sesshomaru who snarled in return.

"Your wolves attacked the Lady of the West!" Shippo yelled, Youta standing beside them. Kouga's anger began to fade and he turned to his wolves, barking and yipping in their direction.

Being in the form that she was, Kagome understood what Kouga was saying and was surprised to see Kouga taking her side. He was reprimanding them for attempting something so stupid and stating that the death that had been dealt today was deserved.

After he was done, Kouga turned and looked at Kagome, recognition in his eyes. That hadn't been expected because the wolf prince had no idea Kagome was capable of transforming.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I told them to hunt, but I didn't realize they would enter your lands." Kouga stated, watching as the Western Lord approached his female and began licking over her wounds.

Kagome nodded slightly before whimpering. The movement had caused some vibration in her eye, and now that the shock was gone, it was beginning to hurt. Sesshomaru, noticing this, moved his attention to said eye.

He knew she needed to be healed, but this was a delicate situation. One wrong move and he could damage her. He nudged the side of her face with his muzzle, silently asking that she close her eye and she complied.

He began licking over her closed orb, leaving a thick coat of his saliva. It would work as a balm, soaking into her skin and healing the wound. It began almost immediately and the moment the pain was gone, Kagome opened her eye, thankful that she could see again.

Knowing that it was safe, Kagome reverted back to her normal form, Sesshomaru following along. He immediately began looking over her again, his hands gentle. Even so, Kagome could feel the tension in his movements and knew she needed to defuse the situation before Kouga lost his life. After all, this wasn't his fault.

"It's been a while, Kouga." Kagome commented, smiling to the wolf prince. "Can I ask how you knew it was me?"

"Word of the lord taking a seriously strong miko who can transform into a demon travels quickly. While I didn't know you could transform, you are the strongest miko I have ever met. Plus, the other day, when you shot out your aura and practically sent the West into a mating frenzy, I had accidentally gotten caught in it. I could never forget your aura." Kouga explained, ignoring the lord's growl. It was obvious the other male knew about his and Kagome's history and wasn't very pleased about it.

Kouga no longer had feelings for the female. In fact, he had taken a mate who would be there soon, but that didn't mean he couldn't tease his old friend. That had always been one of his favorite pastimes and it had been a while.

"I don't think I would make comments like that if I were you." Kagome warned, grabbing the tense hand of her mate.

"Why? Is our past a secret, Ka-go-me?" Kouga asked, smiling at Kagome.

"Now is not the time to tease me. Your wolves just attacked me and milord is already on edge."

"Yea, yea." Kouga admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really am sorry about that. The pack knows the West is off limits for hunting, but these are newbies. They left the nursery to hunt for the first time and I guess they didn't know the boundaries as much as they should have."

"Your apology is denied." Sesshomaru butted in, his hand tightening on Kagome's.

"Sesshomaru–"

"Do not, Miko. Had you not thought to run to me, this Sesshomaru would not have made it in time." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Listen to me." Kagome begged. "It appears that you have an alliance with Kouga. We could use him in this war. He won't say no to me, especially now."

"You wish to allow him, and the very wolves that attempted your demise, to fight for the West?" Sesshomaru asked, once again surprised by his mate's forgiving heart.

"Yes. They could help us."

"Your heart is too soft, my miko." Sesshomaru sighed before turning to Kouga. "This one is sure you have heard that war has been declared."

"Yea, I have. It's actually why I have been so close to the border. I wanted to lend my assistance." Kouga announced, bowing deeply to the royals in front of him. "If you will accept a further allegiance, you will have my entire pack at your disposal."

It was silent for a moment before Sesshomaru finally commented. "Very well. You will have your pack moved to the Western Lands. They will not hunt any livestock, or my people. Is that understood?"

"Yes. I completely understand." Kouga replied.

"Kouga?" A female wolf called and, immediately, Kagome shrieked, causing all of the demons to cringe.

She took off from her lord's side and crashed into the female wolf. The moment the wolf realized just who it was, her arms wrapped around the miko and both females began to squeal in delight.

"Kagome, you will stop with that infernal noise at once." Sesshomaru ordered, fighting the very strong urge to cover his ears. None of the others were able to stop themselves.

"Sorry." Kagome mumbled before pulling back from the female. "It's been so long, Ayame!"

"I have missed you, Kagome! I never thought I would see you again after you left the pack!" Ayame answered, letting go of Kagome to look her over.

"One of these days, I might not be surprised about something that Ma has done." Youta mumbled, noticing the agreeing nod from Shippo. Neither one knew Kagome had belonged to a wolf pack at one point in time.

"Wait, you're not here to take Kouga back, are you? Because he's my mate now." Ayame asked, hoping she wouldn't have to fight with her old friend.

"No, I'm mated now, too." Kagome responded, pointing towards Sesshomaru.

Ayame looked at the lord for a minute and then towards Kouga. _Why is it that Kagome always gets the good looking males?_

"Maybe we could trade for a night?" Ayame asked, ignoring her mate's splutters. She was just teasing, of course, but the only one that knew that was Kagome so, watching her mate at a loss for words and the lord looking somewhat horrified, as if he thought his miko might take her up on the offer, was worth all of the fuss she would get later.

"Oh, stop it, Ayame. You know you have been chasing after Kouga too long to throw him away like that. Besides, I wouldn't ever let another female touch what is mine." Kagome answered, looping her arm through Ayame's and beginning to walk back to the palace. She would just have to send a guard for the goats.

She never even realized that she left her mate, two sons, and a terrified Kouga behind. Sesshomaru slowly turned towards the wolfling, taking in his scent of fear and savoring it. Since they now had a truce, he couldn't kill the pup, but he could torture him.

"So…should we head to your palace?" Kouga asked, fidgeting slightly as the lord stared him down.

"Perhaps this one has room in the dungeons for you…maybe I can have some kennels made." Sesshomaru replied calmly, his hand reaching up and flowing through his perfect hair.

"I hope you're joking. You wouldn't do anything that cruel." Kouga laughed nervously.

As an answer, Sesshomaru turned to his sons who instantly fought to get behind the other and away from his gaze which ended in them practically hugging each other for dear life. They were getting along perfectly now, but nothing would save them from their father's wrath.

Not a word was spoken. Sesshomaru simply shot out his youki, pushing it onto his sons and watching as they hit their knees in pain. He had felt every bite, tear, and scratch those wolves inflicted on Kagome, and he was now sending that pain to his sons.

They had let their childish tendencies hurt his mate, and they needed to be punished. Little did they know what the lord had in mind. Sure that they had had enough for now, Sesshomaru pulled back his youki and began walking to his home.

"This one will deal with you two at a later time." He announced over his shoulder, disappearing from sight.

"Wait, if that wasn't your punishment, what is?" Kouga asked, making the inu and kitsune gulp loudly.

"Should we run away?" Shippo asked.

"I _will_ find you." A deep baritone voice ghosted back, and the boys began to shiver. Their father was right. There was no escape from the punishment that would soon befall them.

-sSs-

There will be more on Kouga in the next chapter. It will explain why he wanted to help the lord so much. The boys will also be punished for leaving their mother vulnerable. I know if I was Sesshomaru and lived in their world, I would do it. Now, I just have to think of a punishment. Should it be pain…or embarrassment? We shall see. Lol. I actually went on YouTube to look up how wolves hunt so what I typed was pretty accurate. Lol. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Lilacbloomstar12: I believe your review basically summarized my entire chapter, and I am glad that you were able to figure it out. Quite a few people did, but I was worried some wouldn't understand that point in that part.

Acelynne93: I'm glad you like my story so much. There is still a bit to go. I'm already in the 40's for typed chapters and still going. Lol. So at least you all know I have more to post.

Redrake323: Sesshomaru would never screw up like InuYasha did, but things won't be perfect between them which you will see in the next chapter.

Wren210: Basically having everything ripped away from you could change anyone. He still has more to play in this story, but it won't be what everyone thinks.

Slvrphoenx: InuYasha still has more to do. He does eventually get the chance to speak to them, but it's not in the way anyone would think. You will all just have to wait to read it. hehe.

NightmarexKoneko: He didn't just randomly change. I did leave hints in previous chapters before his change, and when he finally admitted to himself how he screw up, I explained that losing everything he had, Kagome, Kikyo, His home, and much more, opened his eyes. He had no choice but to look at his actions.

Sme1228: Thank you for your review. I hope this came quick enough for you.

I do not own InuYasha.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Punishment

Sesshomaru stood in the town square, his tense mate beside him. She was completely against what he was about to do, but he would not budge in his decision. Kagome had been injured because of his sons' childishness, and they would learn, on this day, that he would no longer tolerate it.

He refused to look at her as she held Natsuki, knowing that, if she gave him a certain look, he would call everything off. This needed to happen. He respected her wishes enough not to harm the pup and kit, but a blow to their egos would work just as well.

"Sesshomaru, you really don't have to do this. If I was stronger–" Kagome started before stopping at the low growl.

"If you finish that sentence, Miko, I will have you join them." Sesshomaru stated, narrowing his eyes as he looked at her briefly, all without moving his head.

"But I'm not strong unless I'm going against a yokai… If I was, I never would have gotten hurt in the first place." Kagome argued, bouncing the child in her arms.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and lifted his head to the sky, taking a deep breath to calm himself. He hated when she had these bouts of self-doubt. They were unnecessary, and wrong. She was the strongest person he knew, other than himself. Putting herself down because she was injured while in her weaker form was demeaning.

She may be slightly weaker as an inu, but she was a human who could change what she was. She was the Shikon Miko who carries the Shikon no Tama _inside_ of her, protecting it. She was chosen by the Kami to be powerful, and she was. One slip up and she was forgetting all of that.

"Kagome, you were injured. All, at one point in their lives, receive an injury in battle. It is only natural." Sesshomaru attempted to soothe, pushing his aura out and letting it coat and comfort her.

"When was the last time you were hurt?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Sesshomaru's lips thinned at the question. He really couldn't recall the last time blood had been drawn from him.

"That is beside the point, My Love. You are strong, powerful. I would not have made you the Lady of the West otherwise, so you will have to trust my judgement." He replied, hating his own answer. He really hated soothing females. He wasn't any good at it, mate or not.

"Maybe you made a mistake." Kagome mumbled, looking away from her lord.

She never saw just how much he tensed, or the way his eyes flashed red, then gold again. If she had, she may not have been so startled by the reaction she got from him.

"Are you regretting your mating to me, Miko? Do you feel as if you are not worthy, and that this one is a fool for taking one such as you? Or perhaps you wish to return to that wolf you once laid down for?" Sesshomaru snarled, instantly regretting it when he noticed the way his mate jumped in surprise and how her eyes continued to widen as he spoke.

"I _never_ said I regretted mating you, nor have I ever called you a fool. I love you, and only you, but I want to make sure I can be the best I can be, _for you._ However, from your words, it is clear to see you think me nothing more than a whore who lays for anyone. Rest assured, these legs will not be opened for anyone again, including _you._ " Kagome snapped, tears filling her eyes and threatening to fall.

She turned to leave, only stopping long enough to shock Sesshomaru as he grabbed her wrist, forcing him to let go. He could only look at his slightly burned hand in horror. She had never hurt him and wished for him to leave her alone, and now, she was walking away.

His head and shoulders slumped as he realized what he said had been out of jealousy and anger, and he had to make sure she understood that he didn't mean it the way it sounded. There was no way she could be a whore. After all, he had taken many more females than she had males, and he was no whore.

Just as he was about to follow after his upset female, a guard stopped him, announcing the boys were ready for their punishment. Inwardly, Sesshomaru groaned, knowing that he couldn't leave, and he could only hope Kagome would listen to him once he found her.

Ordering the guard to bring out his children, he turned and faced the podium in front of him. He had chosen a simple punishment. It would be quick and easy, just enough to get the point across, which now worked in his favor since he needed to get to Kagome.

Shippo and Youta were brought out together, their hands tied behind their backs. They could have broken out easily but knew this was what they deserved. It wasn't until they were standing in front of the growing crowd that Sesshomaru gave the first order.

"Remove their clothing."

"What?! You can't be serious, Dad!" Youta yelled, fighting a bit at the ropes. One glare from his father and he ceased his actions. He just hoped Rin wouldn't hold this against him.

Scanning the crowd, he spotted her and noticed the encouraging look she gave him. He could tell she just wanted him to comply so that it would be over with. Then he could get his woman back in his arms. He briefly wondered why he hadn't mated her yet but was pulled from his thoughts when the guard's claws ripped through his clothing, leaving him bare for all to see.

Shippo had no problem being unclothed and, in fact, shook his hips a bit, giving all of the females a view, and a view they got. He couldn't help but smile as a few females just about fought, trying to get a better look at him, and he winked at the ladies, silently promising a wonderful night…for all of them…at the same time.

Both were brought out of their thoughts, whether about mating, or a quick, but fantastic, rut, by freezing cold water being dumped over their heads. Cold air didn't really affect them, but water…there was no escaping the cold from that.

It was apparent their father had ordered water from the frozen lake to be dumped over their heads, and the moment it happened, they could only gasp and shiver at the shock of it. Suddenly, Shippo, nor Youta, had anything to show off anymore.

The very females that had been ogling the kitsune only moments before were now laughing hysterically and pinching their fingers as if measuring his size. There wasn't much space at all between their appendages.

To Youta's horror, even Rin was finding their predicament funny, and he glared at her, promising punishment the moment he became male again. Hopefully, that wouldn't be too long.

Sesshomaru, pleased with the humility his sons had received, nodded for them to be released. The moment they were, they darted inside, not stopping until they reached a hot spring, both diving in together in the hopes of warming up.

Sesshomaru turned from the laughing crowd, determination set in his eyes. It was time he found his mate and fixed his careless words.

-sSs-

Kagome sat leaning against a tree, shivering slightly. When she ran, she had forgotten just how cold it was, and she now only had the small throw from her shoulders. She had quickly given it up, though, when she had seen Natsuki beginning to get just as cold as she.

Now, her pup was warm and sleeping soundly, but she was freezing. She refused to go back inside, though, knowing that her mate was most likely there looking for her. Eventually, she would go back, but his words had hurt.

She was already feeling inferior, and now, she was feeling like a slut. The next time she saw him, she should make a comment about going to work in a brothel. _I bet Sesshomaru would love to hear that coming from me. I guess he can't hide from the truth now…neither can I. Does he really think that low of me, or did he simply make a mistake with his wording?_

"Kagome?" A voice called, startling her.

She looked up to see Kouga standing a few feet from her, his eyes filled with worry. She smiled at him for a second but then turned back to look at her pup once more.

"Hey, Kouga." She acknowledged.

He took one look at her shivering form and her slightly blue lips and knew her stubbornness was getting the best of her. He quickly took off his winter pelt from his shoulders and draped it over her.

She may have broken his heart long ago, but that didn't mean his heart was gone. It was devoted to Ayame, but he wouldn't be much of a male if he let a female, and the Lady of the West, freeze to death. Plus, she would always be his friend.

"What happened?" He asked, sitting down beside her but making sure not to touch.

He knew she didn't want the lord to find her, but this was something that needed to be dealt with, no matter what the problem was. So, keeping it away from her, he shot out his aura, calling the lord. It wouldn't be long before he showed up, and he didn't want to die because he was too close to his friend.

"Sesshomaru said something that hurt." Kagome answered, looking up at the cloud-covered sky. It seemed as if it was going to snow soon, and it was cold enough to stick this time.

"Let me guess, you overreacted again?" Kouga guessed, chuckling at Kagome's glare.

"What makes you think I overreacted?" She snapped, her voice playfully angry.

"You were my alpha female for seventy years, Kagome. I know how temperamental and stubborn you can be. Let me see if I can guess what happened." Kouga started, leaning back as he thought for a moment. "I bet you put him in an awkward situation, maybe not on purpose, but still awkward for him. He reacted the only way he knew how, and it ended up being worse than what he meant. Am I close?"

"Yea…" Kagome softly agreed.

"Hey, the guy you mated is scary as fuck. Seriously, you're damn brave, you know that? I know I wouldn't have the balls to even approach him if I was female, yet you did the impossible and made the guy fall in love with you. While he may still be the Killing Perfection to everyone else, to you, he is just Sesshomaru. That is amazing, Kagome. You broke down his walls and showed him what love is."

"You just need to remember that, while he has changed towards you, he still isn't used to it. I knew him before you met him, and I never wanted to cross paths with him again. It was why we came up with a truce. He would leave me the hell alone, and my wolves, nor myself, would step foot on his lands. And I wish it was still like that. I feel like I have to sleep with one eye open, especially since he knows about our past."

"You may see yourself as weak, but you're not. You forced your way into the heart of the Killing Perfection, the most feared demon on these lands, and didn't even get a scratch. Sure, you have your weaknesses, but who doesn't? I have my wolves. They are just mortal, ya know? Sesshomaru even has a weakness…you. I can tell, just by the way he looks at you, that if anything were to happen to his mate, he would be devastated."

"You can be strong and have weaknesses, Kagome. It's natural. You just need to remember that."

Kouga looked towards the woman beside him and smiled as she smiled in return. He knew she had taken his words to heart. He also knew the lord had been there the entire time, listening to the conversation, so he could only hope that he would now be in Sesshomaru's good graces. After all, he did just get the lord out of a bind.

"I've missed you, Kouga. I'm glad Ayame finally got you to look at her. I'm sure you make her happy." Kagome said, nudging him slightly.

"I'm glad you found somebody that could break down your own walls. Those things were a bitch." Kouga countered, looking up as Sesshomaru stepped into the tiny clearing with them. Kagome noticed the lord and smiled at him before looking towards Kouga, silently asking for alone time.

"Yea, yea. I know when I'm not welcome anymore." Kouga said, standing up. Kagome took his pelt from her shoulders and handed it to him, knowing it was going to be bad enough for Sesshomaru to smell another male on her. He didn't need to actually see the pelt as well.

Kouga took it from her and began to walk away. He received a small nod from Sesshomaru and just about passed out right there. That one, simple, tiny, almost nonexistent, nod was a thank-you, and probably the only one he would _ever_ receive from the lord.

When they were finally alone, Sesshomaru took off his own heavy cloak and placed it over his mate's shoulders. It would keep her warm while drowning out the scent of the wolf. He sat down beside her and pulled her and their pup into his lap, instantly burying his nose in her neck. He couldn't even say how happy he was that she didn't pull away.

"I know you heard our conversation, Sesshomaru. Kouga was right. I overreacted and I'm sorry." She started, surprising the male behind her.

It seemed Kouga's brutally honest tactic worked. He just didn't think he could bring himself to speak that way to his mate.

"This one…I am your mate, Kagome. It is my job to provide you with everything you need, including emotional support. I am trying, yet I am still failing." Sesshomaru admitted, watching as Kagome turned in his lap slightly.

She placed a small, cold hand on his cheek and he instantly grabbed it in his, trying to warm it up.

"You are a perfect mate, Sesshomaru. You keep me safe and protected. You make sure I have all that I need and want. And, for the most part, you keep my emotions and heart safe so you never really need to comfort me like that. It is only natural that you struggle with it because you never have to do it. Honestly, if you never get used to having to comfort me, then you are doing your job better than you ever thought." Kagome soothed, making Sesshomaru close his eyes slowly before opening them again to look at her.

"I came to find you to apologize for my words, and, somehow, that got turned into you apologizing to me. How did this happen?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"It happened because we love each other and can both see our own faults when we disagree. This is why we will never fall apart. Because we understand that we have to do this together. Through every fight, tear, laugh, and love, we will be together." Kagome stated, her voice clear and promising.

"Indeed, we will, My Heart." He agreed, pulling the woman into his chest and standing to his feet. It was time to take his family inside to put them both to bed, just for two, _very_ different, reasons.

-sSs-

So I know I said we would find out what was happening with Kouga and why he wanted to be a part of this war, but this chapter was getting too long. Plus, I really didn't have anywhere good to put it. We will find out next chapter what his motives are. The punishment for the boys was kinda sucky, but I figured that Sesshomaru wouldn't be too hard on his sons, and I can only imagine how that would feel for a male. Lol. I did ask my husband to demonstrate for me, but he quickly denied me and said I was crazy. I thought it was a good idea…wasn't it? lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this.

Shout outs:

Sleepy26: I am glad that you like this fic. Thank you for your review.

Tsubaki87: I'm glad that you find my story amusing. I laughed a little as I pictured your own little outburst. I would have paid to see it.

Redrake323: I hope you liked this chapter. I did a good bit of research on wolves before I wrote that story. I try to get my facts straight as much as possible when needed. Of an off note, I noticed it has been awhile since I posted a lemon. I'm going to have to change that.

Slvrphoenx: The punishment wasn't that great, but I imagine for a guy it would be worse than for a female. Especially one like Shippo. Lol.

Krazimaurice: Don't die. You need to read more chapters of my story. Lol

DarkAngel8605: Yep, he will continue to make appearances for a few chapters. He won't actually return home till after the war, which is coming up soon.

Wren210: Of course he was livid, who wouldn't be. They will mature up for the next few chapters, but they will always be themselves. Lol. While he doesn't necessarily like Kouga, he tolerates him, and in the next two chapters, you will understand why.

I do not own InuYasha.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Taken

Kagome placed a hand on the bars of the carriage, looking out as the thing bumped along the road. Natsuki continued to whimper in her arms, and she tried her best to soothe her pup, but not really succeeding. Her own aura was in turmoil…and afraid.

She had been walking alone in her private gardens when she was suddenly bombarded by people she had never seen before. They wore cloths over their faces, but she knew they were from the East. She had attempted to fight with her reiki but nothing had happened, and she cursed Kikyou in that moment.

While holding her daughter, and not carrying her weapons, she could do nothing but accept defeat as she was surrounded, and the males roughly grabbed her and carried her off. She hadn't even had time to scream. They only stopped when they had come across the carriage she now sat in before throwing her in.

She had protected her pup in the tumble and hit her head relatively hard. For some time, she wasn't sure just how long, she had been unconscious. She had woken to her pup wailing in her arms, and she did what she could to calm her.

Now, she looked out at lands that she wasn't familiar with. She wasn't in the West, but she wasn't in the East either. She had no idea where she was, and that thought terrified her. She had tried finding her mate through their bond but she was too far away, and what once used to be a constant reminder was now a dull thrum.

Even shooting her aura out didn't work. She felt no one other than the people she was currently surrounded by. She was alone with her infant daughter, weak and helpless. There was nothing she could do.

She pushed herself away from the bars and leaned against a corner. She brought her knees up slightly and rested her pup on them, trying to calm her again. Her thoughts were on Natsuki. She knew that, soon, her pup would be hungry. Only, she had no way to feed her daughter, and now, she felt like a horrible mother.

A failure to the West and a pathetic excuse for a mom.

That's all she was.

Before her thoughts could fall further into despair, the carriage came to an abrupt stop, making her reach out to grab the flat wall as best she could. It was silent for a moment before she could hear shouting and the clanging of swords.

She looked out the tiny window of bars on the side of the box she was being held in and was surprised to see three yellow waves of energy barreling towards the guards surrounding her and obliterating them.

She sat back, eyes wide, when the barred door was torn from its hinges, revealing a face she never wanted to see again. Golden eyes looked her over, and she clutched Natsuki closer to her chest as he jumped into the carriage.

"Let's go, Wench!" InuYasha ordered, holding out a hand to her.

"You expect me to go with you?!" She asked, her voice high-pitched with her shock.

InuYasha's ears twitched as voices of the Eastern army approaching hit his ears. He had hoped to convince the woman to come with him willingly, but he didn't have time for that. Instead, he quickly grabbed her in his arms and jumped from the damn carriage, his feet breaking into a run the moment they touched the ground.

 _At least she isn't screaming._

Kagome was too shocked to even scream. She wasn't sure what InuYasha had planned for her, but all she knew was he was running in the direction they had left. Was he taking her home…or back to the East?

"Please, put me down." Kagome begged, fear beginning to rise in her. The last time he got ahold of her were memories she never wanted to see again…let alone experience.

InuYasha could smell her fear and he cursed himself for it. He never should have done what he did to her. He knew he was in the wrong now, but the damage was done. She would never trust him again, nor would he gain her forgiveness.

"I'm not putting you down until I know we have lost those fuckers." InuYasha replied, looking down and, for the first time, catching sight of the pup.

When Kagome noticed where his eyes had gone, she tightened her grip around Natsuki, causing his eyes to meet hers. She saw something then. Something she never thought she would see.

Regret.

"I won't hurt her." InuYasha assured.

"You killed Shippo." Kagome countered, eyes narrowing as he growled lowly to himself.

"Yea, I know. I know I've done nothing but fuck up, and there is no excuse for that. I won't even apologize because I know you can never accept it." InuYasha murmured, jumping into a tree and beginning to hop from branch to branch, trying to stay out of sight.

Once again, Kagome was shocked. This was an InuYasha she never even knew. Somehow, he had changed, and she wasn't sure if she was worried or happy. "What happened to you?"

"Keh! Let's just say having everything you ever wanted snatched away as a punishment because you're a sick fucker tends to open your eyes. Kikyou wanted that damn snake over me. You left me, with good reason. I was kicked out of the West once again because I deserved it. I literally have nothing left but a stupid sword and a silent promise." InuYasha replied.

Kagome looked down at his hip, eyes widening as she realized just what sword he was carrying. She knew, if he was calling it stupid, that he had no idea just what he had. He may have learned of one of its attacks, and used it to save her, but she didn't trust him enough to tell him what exactly he was carrying.

Instead, she kept her mouth shut and went to the next topic. "Why did the East take me?"

"That's kinda my fault although, this time, by accident. Akihito received word that Ice Prick had declared war. He was going to march an entire army to your door, not letting you have a chance to prepare yourselves. I convinced him that the best way was to wait. That he needed to destroy Sesshomaru by killing you. I figured that the bastard would protect you so, even if that damn slimy snake planned something, you would be fine. I guess I was wrong."

At this, more of InuYasha's words came filtering back through her mind, and she looked up at him again. "What silent promise did you make?"

"To protect you whenever he can't. I know that you belong to him. I know that I will never be in your good graces again, but I can't let anything happen to you." InuYasha admitted, jumping back to the ground.

"Why? We haven't even talked civilly in over a hundred years." Kagome pointed out, not expecting the answer she got, or the intensity of his eyes.

"Because, Kagome, I love you, and nothing will change that." InuYasha replied, staring into her eyes.

He should have been paying attention to the forest floor for, if he had, he would have noticed the trap. The moment his feet touched the rope, they were being pulled into the air. He immediately wrapped his body around Kagome and the pup, protecting them from whatever had caught them.

When they opened their eyes, they were looking at people they had never seen before. They didn't belong to the East or the West. Simultaneously, they both wondered just what trouble they were in now.

Sesshomaru looked down at the ookami, loving the way he seemed to squirm under his superior gaze. He had questions for the wolfling, and it was time they were answered.

"Tell me, Wolf, why were you willing to aid the West in this war?" He asked, watching as Kouga relaxed slightly.

"I'm sure you remember Lord Goru?" Kouga started, waiting for Sesshomaru's nod. "Well, he's my father."

"Your father is the late Lord of the East?" Sesshomaru asked.

He didn't have many memories of the lord. He was still a pup when news of his defeat went throughout all of the lands. At the time, Lord Akihito was respected for his victory. It was the way of yokai. Survival of the fittest. Soon, it became apparent that the new lord was not what they all thought him to be.

However, if Kouga was speaking the truth, he was the HHHfeir to the East, the rightful lord to the throne.

"Yea. When he attacked with all of his snakes, he caught the East off guard. There was no warning. To keep me and my mother safe, my old man sent us away. He told us he would send for us when the battle was over…only, he never did." Kouga explained, looking away as he went deep in thought. "I planned on getting revenge for my father, and mother who died of heartbreak. Only, I needed to come of age first. I met Kagome just after I came of age, and I fell in love quickly. I planned on making her my mate and future Eastern Lady, but she ran when I told her this. When I heard that she had become your mate instead, and that a war was brewing between you and the East, I knew this was my chance to get my throne back. You, alone, I would have never approached, but I knew there was enough history between us that Kagome would give me a chance."

Ignoring the part about another male loving his female, Sesshomaru nodded as he took in the wolf's plan. "So, when the war is succeeded, you wish to take back your father's throne."

Kouga nodded in agreement before continuing. "It is my hope that you won't fight me on this. If you allow me to have my lands back, we will have an alliance that lasts longer than just this war. The East will be in debt to the West until that debt is paid."

Sesshomaru thought for a moment and finally had to admit that letting the wolf deal with the East was better than taking on the role himself. "Agreed. When the war is won, you can have your lands."

Before Kouga could say anything else, he felt sudden panic from his mate and he was gone instantly, not surprisingly, Sesshomaru on his heels, curiosity rolling off of him. That is until Kouga burst into the lord's private gardens to see his mate sitting on her knees and looking at the ground in horror.

"Where is my mate?" Sesshomaru snarled, knowing that this was where he had left Kagome.

"I don't know. She told me to meet her here around this time. At first, I just thought she had left, but look…" Ayame whispered, pointing to the ground.

Both Kouga and Sesshomaru followed the direction of her finger to see many footprints, all male in size. It was clear to see that they surrounded the only feminine pair in the snow. It was also easy to see the fight Kagome had put up before ultimately losing.

At the realization that his mate had been captured, Sesshomaru threw his head back and let out a deafening roar. Both Kouga and Ayame were forced to cover their ears as they watched the lord begin to lose control of his youki.

His silver hair was now floating around him as his energy began to swirl in a vortex of pure power. His eyes had bled so red, his irises were now a shocking blue. His markings were now so jagged on his face, they almost seemed as if they were lightning bolts.

To make matters worse, a guard chose that moment to come in and announce that the Daughter of the West was missing as well. The sheer amount of power that exploded out of the Western Lord sent both Kouga and Ayame flying through the air, landing on the other side of the gardens. The guard wasn't so lucky and slammed into a wall, sliding down as he fell onto the floor, unconscious.

Kouga knew, if he didn't find some way to calm down the most powerful being in the lands, there would be no more West. Already, his youki seemed to be creating a tornado, the very angry male in the center of it.

"Dad!" Youta yelled, running into the gardens with his grandfather and brother. All of them were forced to put their hands out in front of them as the winds of the vortex their lord created began to batter against them.

Touga had never seen his son like this, and he instantly knew what had happened. Sesshomaru and Kagome had such a strong bond, and learning that his mate was missing had sent the most controlled demon into a fury.

"Son, listen to me!" Touga shouted, hoping that his voice could be heard over the roaring winds. "Kagome is not some weak female! She is strong enough to survive until we find her! But we need _you_ to do so! If you don't calm down, we have no hope! Your mate needs you, Son!"

"Come on, Dad! We need to find Mom and we need you!" Youta yelled, grabbing a tree for support as Touga's words went unheard.

Kouga just watched, his arms around his mate protectively, as everyone tried to ease their lord back into control. He knew better than that. Nice was not going to work this time. So, helping his mate to a tree so she could hold on, he braced himself against the winds and began to approach the only person he was afraid of.

"You are the Lord of the West! You should have more control than this!" Kouga shouted, finally getting a reaction from the lord as red eyes turned towards him. "If she dies, it will be on your claws! You could be tracking the ones who took her! Instead, you're throwing a damn fit! Get yourself together and find your mate!"

For a moment, Kouga thought he was going to die. Red eyes stared into his soul, and he could have sworn he felt his insides beginning to burn. It wasn't until the winds finally began to lessen, and eventually die down, that he realized he had gotten through to the lord.

"Kouga, you will send your wolves on a hunt. They are to bring me back my mate and daughter and kill all who are responsible for their capture." Sesshomaru ordered as if he hadn't just lost control and very nearly destroyed his shiro and lands.

Kouga could only nod and watch as Sesshomaru walked away calmly. He was suddenly very glad he was not on the East's side because that display of power would be enough to send anybody running…and any who didn't would regret it.

-sSs-

Damn East getting into things they shouldn't be. If only they would leave everything alone. Oh well, it wouldn't be war then, would it? Don't worry, they won't be separated for long. I wouldn't do that to you all. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Wren210: I believe it was an eye opener for the boys. Lol. I would imagine that almost all females would imagine the guys and their punishment every time they think of them. Lol. I also really liked the end of your review. It made me laugh.

Redrake323: I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for leaving a review.

LazuriteSix: Dang you left a lot of reviews, and I thank you for them. I'm going to try my best to reply to all of them.

It's okay, at least your back to reading now. Lol. And after InuYasha lost everything, he basically had to open his eyes.

Well, remember that the west is quite large, and Sesshomaru is having to patrol his lands quite often because of this. He might not always notice someone is there. Plus demons can hide their aura's so, it is actually easy for them to hide.

I'm not going to make Natsuki disappear, which I'm sure you have figured out. The chapters just won't revolve around her. I'll still mention her quite often.

Yea, he does have a big mouth, but oh well. It's done. I haven't yet posted the chapter about Youta and Sesshomaru having to help him control himself, but it will be up there soon.

Everybody liked the guard. Lol.

To this point no, but they have learned their lesson and will calm down a bit now.

Yes, but what woman doesn't overreact at times. Lol. I'm glad you're caught up.

LoveInTheBattleField: Thank you for your review, I am glad that you liked my story.

I do not own InuYasha.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Northsouth

Sesshomaru stood beside Kouga, watching as the wolves sniffed the ground, searching for any scent of his mate. He knew they wouldn't find any because even he couldn't smell anything. That realization was tempting him to go into a fury again.

Right now, he needed to stay calm. He needed to find his mate and daughter. The tracks they had been following had been recently covered by a new layer of snow so, now, they were at a standstill. It was literally a search and rescue operation at this point.

They were walking the woods, searching for any sign of them. For two days, they had been looking, and he didn't know how much longer he would be able to handle this separation. Every few minutes, he would check his connection with his mate and, while it was growing, it still wasn't strong enough to find her.

"We'll find them." Kouga soothed, noticing the troubled look the lord had on his face. At his words, Sesshomaru put his mask back up, not that he realized it had fallen in the first place.

Just more proof that he needed to find his female before it was too late. He couldn't be gone from the West for long. Akihito could use his absence to attack, and that wouldn't be good. It was why he had none of his army and was strictly relying on the wolves.

A faraway howl caught his attention and he looked to Kouga who was listening intently. When the sound was nothing but an echo on the breeze, Kouga lightened up and looked towards the lord.

"They found something! This way!"

Sesshomaru followed the wolf, hoping that this would lead to his mate. He was disappointed instantly and filled with a sudden fear. It was clear that a battle had occurred. A carriage with bars for doors lay abandoned, surrounded by the decaying soldiers of the East.

A wolf who was standing inside the carriage yipped, gaining the attention of both males. They were there instantly and, immediately, the scent of the lord's mate and pup entered their nostrils and Sesshomaru purred at the first sign of them.

That is until the smell of his brother also hit his senses, and suddenly, he was snarling, shocking the wolves and Kouga. Before anything could be said, Ayame burst through the trees, wolves on her heels, as she slid to a stop in front of them, panting.

"I found something." She stated, pointing back at the way she had just come.

She led them to a small clearing and Sesshomaru bent down and picked up the cut rope that was before him. His growl turned to a wicked grin of triumph and he stood again, relief flooding through him at the realization that his mate was safe, and soon to be in his arms.

"I know where they are."

-sSs-

Kagome sat feeding her pup a bottle of goat's milk, smiling down at her as violet eyes searched their surroundings. Kagome had been quite surprised to find that she and InuYasha had stumbled into the Northern Lord's trap.

He had been hunting when InuYasha had conveniently stepped into said trap. At first, the lord had been apprehensive about the two strangers, but the moment she showed them her mark, and Natsuki's, they were released and brought to his palace.

She was surprised by just how different the lands here were. Sure, they still contained forests and trees, but she never expected to see just how much it changed as they made their way to the shiro. Eventually, the trees disappeared and left nothing but sand, not even water.

She was lucky that they had crossed a village and found a goat to feed her starving pup. When she was sure Natsuki had her fill, they had continued on. The further they went, the hotter it had become, and eventually, she had to discard her winter clothes for the clothing of these lands.

Needless to say, she was a tad bit embarrassed. She was hardly covered and it took her some time to get used to it. Her top was just some beading that went around her neck and draped over her breasts. One wrong movement and she would be showing the world everything she had…in fact, she was sure she already had.

Her bottoms consisted of a short flowing skirt that stopped just under her backside. She was somewhat thankful for the sheer fabric that continued to her feet. While it was see-through and didn't cover anything, she could at least pretend that it did.

Her shoes weren't much better. She had never before worn something like this, in all of her travels. The bottoms looked like normal but the leather strappings wrapped around her legs and stopped just below her knees.

Needless to say, almost every part of her was showing.

Lord Eiichi had been especially kind to her since they had been found. She wasn't sure why, but she assumed he knew her lord. He told her that Sesshomaru would be there very soon to claim her, and that, for now, she should just be comfortable.

She knew he was right because she could feel the bond between her and her mate growing. It was to the point now that she could feel him clawing at it just to feel her. She giggled as Natsuki burped and someone clearing their throat caught her attention.

InuYasha, who had been sitting in the same room as her, yet still far away, sat up, watching as the lord announced his presence and looked over Kagome. He didn't know who this male was, but he didn't like how nice he was being.

Something wasn't right.

"Lady Kagome. I have come to inform you that your mate shall be here very soon." Eiichi said, holding out a hand for the beautiful woman. He would have to yell at his old friend for not inviting him to his mating ball.

Kagome clutched Natsuki to her, holding the bottle in the same hand. She set her free hand in the lord's and he gently helped her to her feet.

"Thank you so much for helping us." Kagome replied, bowing slightly to the lord.

"Do not let your mate see you bowing, Kagome. He would not be pleased. After all, out of all of us, he is the strongest." Eiichi laughed, placing her hand on his arm as he began guiding her to the throne room, InuYasha following behind them.

"You're probably right. I imagine he is probably already angry enough as it is. I dare say, the East will feel his wrath for what they did." Kagome chuckled.

"You are correct. When your lord arrives, I will ask what is happening between the East and the West. It is apparent they have now included the North as well. It is only right that I know."

"I agree, and I'm sure Sesshomaru will tell you. At least, just as thanks for showing me the kindness you have." Kagome assured, looking at the large double doors as they were opened by two guards.

She didn't even have time to think before she was embraced by two needy arms. A nose was buried deep in her neck and she giggled as his sniffing tickled her. She wrapped her free arm around Sesshomaru's neck as he began to purr at her touch.

It was clear just how worried the lord had been for his mate and daughter.

"I never thought I would see the Western Lord care for anyone other than himself." Eiichi called out, making Sesshomaru pull away slightly. He placed a hand on Kagome's face, and in that moment, she could see how scared he had been as his eyes met hers.

Finally, he looked away and towards the male that he hadn't seen in years. "Indeed, Northern Lord, but somehow, this little woman has done the impossible."

For one long moment, it was silent as the two lords stared at each other. Eiichi busted out laughing as he blinked while Sesshomaru just smiled. The Northern Lord patted the Western Lord's back loudly as he hugged his old friend.

"It has been a long time, Sesshomaru. How have you been?" Eiichi asked his best friend. The two had grown up together and, for the longest time, were inseparable. It wasn't until duty called that they had begun to live separate lives.

"Other than war, this one cannot complain." Sesshomaru answered, looking down to his mate and daughter.

"Speaking of, why was I not invited to your mating ball? You came to mine. It was only fair that I should come to yours."

"This Sesshomaru did not have a mating ball. Our mating was not planned." Sesshomaru answered, catching sight of his brother. It took all he had not to tear the half-breed to shreds in that moment. First, he had questions.

"Please tell me you didn't lose control during a quick rut?" Eiichi asked, horrified.

"No. It was nothing like that." Sesshomaru soothed.

"He loves me, just as I love him. It just took his beast coming out for the other to realize it." Kagome admitted, giggling at her lord's mock glare.

"That sounds like the Ice Prince. I must say, you have chosen a beautiful woman as your mate, and powerful, too. You have done well, and if my dear mate was with us this day, she would have loved to meet the one female capable of thawing your heart."

"Indeed. This one is sorry for your loss." Sesshomaru replied.

Eiichi waved his hand in dismissal. "Not to worry. It was some time ago, and I was blessed with a beautiful heir before her death. She is currently off mating the Southern Lord at this moment. The two somehow met and fell in love. What father could deny their daughter happiness?"

"This one has yet to find out about such a thing when it comes to daughters, but it will not be long." Sesshomaru said, looking down to his now sleeping daughter in his mate's arms.

"I look forward to that day." Eiichi laughed. "Now, I wish to know about the East and this war."

"I can answer a few of those questions." InuYasha cut in, stepping towards the group but stopping when Sesshomaru growled. With an eye roll, he began the story. "Akihito wanted to get the ice prick to declare war on the East. He believes he can take down the West. His plan was to make it look like the West attacked so, when he went against the North and South, they would never know he was coming. But Kagome came along and basically ruined those plans, and now, he is trying to kill her to get to the bastard."

"InuYasha, why are you here?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice holding the hatred he felt for the half-breed.

"I noticed that the wench was captured and followed the carriage. When I was sure I had a big enough clearing, I attacked and broke her free. Then I got caught in that damn trap and ended up here." InuYasha answered before looking away. "Look, I'm not staying. I just wanted to make sure she was returned to you before I left. That, and you need to be more careful now than ever. Don't let her out of your sight, Sesshomaru. Akihito wants her."

"A life for a life, InuYasha. This time, I will let you go. Next time we meet…" Kagome trailed off, knowing her threat was still there. She was thankful that he saved her life, but he had done too many things, things that were unforgivable.

"Yea, yea, I got it, Wench." InuYasha said before turning and walking away. Had it not been for Kagome holding his arm, Sesshomaru would have pounced.

"Hmm. I thought you got along." Eiichi stated once InuYasha was gone.

"He has touched what is mine." Sesshomaru growled, and immediately, Eiichi caught on. He, himself, was tempted to send guards after him, but the lady who had been violated had honor and granted the filth this moment of freedom. He would not go against her word.

"If you would allow it, the North and South will join you in this war. While I do not think the East can defeat you, I want a piece of that snake's skin for thinking he can come against me." Eiichi informed.

"You and the South are allowed to join, if you please. You are welcome on my lands at first convenience. This war will soon be coming to an end." Sesshomaru declared, making Eiichi smile a fang-filled grin. He was a tiger after all.

"For now, rest for the evening. You can leave in the morning." Eiichi offered, ordering a few servants to show the couple to their room.

"There is a pack of wolves on your lands. They have been ordered not to hunt any livestock or subjects by their leader. He is also in an alliance with us and the true heir to the Eastern throne." Sesshomaru informed.

"Thank you for warning me. Now, enjoy your night with your mate." Eiichi ordered, laughing at the look he received for attempting to order Sesshomaru.

When they were finally in the privacy of their room, Sesshomaru, once again, pulled Kagome into his arms and held on tightly. He had never felt fear before, but those few days he had spent searching, he could not push the feeling away.

"I'm okay, Sesshomaru." Kagome soothed, pulling away from her lord. She walked to the cradle that had been provided and placed their sleeping pup in it.

It was at this moment that he took in just what his mate was wearing, for, when she bent over, he got a full view of her breasts and pert nipples. If he was able to see just what she had from her bending over slightly, then couldn't everyone else?

"Kagome, what are you wearing?" Sesshomaru asked, making her stand up to look at him. His eyes trailed over her body, and he had to admit, he liked what he saw. He just didn't like knowing that others had seen it as well.

"It got too hot for my winter clothing so Eiichi offered me this. It was better than being naked." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her body against his. His hands rested low on her back while his pinkies played with the hem of her skirt.

"Thank you for finding me." She whispered.

Sesshomaru pushed his lips against hers for an answer. He made sure she knew that he would always find her. He loved her, and he wasn't complete if she wasn't by his side.

Between the shock of discovering her gone, then the few days of searching, and now, finally having her in his arms, he was filled with a sudden need. A need to prove to himself that she was actually here in this room with him.

And that was exactly what he did as he pulled away her beaded top and barely-there skirt. At least there was less clothing to remove than a normal kimono.

-sSs-

Yes, I know there is no northsouth on the compass… Do not think I'm an idiot. I titled this chapter this way for a reason. With the mating of the Northern Daughter to the Southern Lord, they are basically one. I also know that, climate compared to geography, it would have been more probable for Kagome to have been in the South instead of the North. It's colder in the North and warmer in the South. However, for some reason, I liked the idea of the North better than the South so oh well. Sesshomaru now has four armies standing behind him. The North, the South, the West, and the wolves. I think it's safe to say that Akihito doesn't stand a chance. I hope you enjoyed.

P.S. The war begins in the next chapter with everyone gathering, then it last for a total of four chapters. I hope your all excited.

Shout outs:

LazuriteSix: As I said before, Sesshomaru is a lord, which means he has lands to run. He can't be with Kagome 24/7. Demon's also have the capability to hide their aura in my story, which is why Sesshomaru or nobody else could feel them.

Redrake323: He almost was. Lol. Yea, I wanted Kouga to be the one to do it because everyone does it where Kouga and Sesshomaru fight. I wanted to change that.

Slvrphoenx: InuYasha knows that he won't ever get Kagome back. But that doesn't mean he's going to lie to her. He is really growing up.

Wren210: InuYasha is trying to make everything better. He does eventually get forgiven, but it takes a lot for that to happen. You will see in four chapters. Yea, I didn't want Kouga and Sesshomaru to fight. I feel like if Yamato couldn't get in-between Sess and Kag, neither can Kouga. And he doesn't even want to.

Whovian212: Everyone is okay, and I'm glad you love my story. Thank you for the review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Gathered

Lord Eiichi pushed his way past the green toad and swiftly entered the Western Shiro. It was early morning and he wondered how the dog could handle the thick snow and the cold that seemed to never be pushed away.

It was also a disappointment to see all of the females of these lands completely covered. He had always preferred light-skinned females but his lands were too sunny, resulting in darker skin. Kagome getting caught in one of his hunting traps had been a treat.

She was a sight that he would never forget. Of course, his longtime friend had to be the lucky one and claim her before any other could. Eiichi was envious…not that he would ever admit that to the icy bastard.

He followed his nose to the chambers of his best friend and was slightly disappointed when the doors wouldn't open for him. At first, he assumed they were locked, however, he was quick to notice that they were, in fact, sealed…by magic.

"Damn dog." Eiichi mumbled.

It had been quite some time since he was able to torture his fellow lord, and he was disappointed. After all, he should get a little fun since he was helping Sesshomaru.

"Ha! No one can enter the lord's chambers unless they are a part of the spell! Only the main servant and I can open the door, other than our great lord and lady!" Jaken squawked as he ran to catch up with the tiger.

Eiichi looked down at the toad thoughtfully before he gave him a fanged grin. Jaken swallowed deeply before turning and attempting to run. Unfortunately, the lord was quicker and cut him off. In one swoop of a motion, Jaken was sent flying towards the door.

Working towards Eiichi's pleasure, the door opened just before he hit, making sure the toad flew into the room. A feral growl and an 'eep' could be heard before the toad went flying once again, this time out of the room and into a wall, sliding down unconscious.

Eiichi couldn't help but laugh as he positioned himself in the open doors and leaned against the frame, eyes meeting the very angry, and very _naked_ ,Western Lord. It wasn't until he looked behind Sesshomaru that he saw Kagome, sporting nothing but a sheet that barely covered her and a blush.

"Eiichi, could this not have waited until a later time?" Sesshomaru growled, leaning forward and resting an elbow on his knee. He could care less about his nakedness as long as his mate stayed covered.

"Of course not. How long has it been since I ran around in your palace?" Eiichi answered, pushing off of the door frame and walking towards the lord and lady.

He looked around the room, taking in all of the sights, before stopping at the foot of the bed. He stood silent for a moment before letting gravity take hold and falling onto the bed in between the lord and lady.

The action of falling pulled the sheet from Kagome and she let out a squeak as she tried to grab it back. Instantly, Eiichi's face was full of breasts and he smiled like a madman. That is until a dangerous, subsonic growl could be heard.

He turned his attention from the beautiful breasts of a female he could never have to the reddened eyes of the lord. His smile just grew as he realized what was about to happen. It had been a while since he had a good fight.

Before he even had time to process that, he was thrown against a wall, smashing Jaken who had just been attempting to stand. Eiichi stood and brushed himself off before dodging the next attack. And just like that, a battle was started.

Somehow, it ended up going through a wall and into the courtyard. Kagome dressed quickly, grabbed Natsuki, and followed after her mate, her ire growing the entire time. She stopped just in time to see the two disengage; Eiichi very much enjoying himself and Sesshomaru still very naked.

"Why is it that every time those two are together, one of them ends up naked?" Touga asked, walking up beside Kagome and instantly taking Natsuki from her.

Shippo, Youta, and Rin ran in at that moment, as well as others from the shiro. Quite a few males looked at their lord, then looked down at themselves with disappointment. Youta, noticing this, couldn't resist temptation.

"It's genetic." He stated while puffing out his chest before getting punched by Shippo.

"Indeed." Touga agreed, making Kagome roll her eyes. _Males and their penises._

"Sesshomaru!" She yelled, and instantly, the Western Lord tensed up, much to the amusement of the others.

Kagome stomped up to him, noticing how her mate flinched with every step. At that moment, she just didn't care. He was out, parading himself, and she wasn't too thrilled about it. That was hers, and for her eyes only.

"You listen here! You are going to go inside and get dressed! Then you're going to come back out here and greet Lord Eiichi and his army like the proud lord you are!" She ordered, stopping just in front of him and crossing her arms over her chest, her foot tapping away.

"Miko." He warned.

"I don't want to hear anything until you have clothes on." She interrupted. There was no way he was going to win this fight.

For long moments, the mates stared at each other, and quite a few people began to bet on who would win. Kagome, knowing that he wouldn't need to blink as many times as her, had only one other option. She began to undress.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened as Kagome's hands began untying her obi, laying it on the ground before heading for her haori. His hand snapped out and grabbed hers, halting her progress, and he nearly snapped when he heard the disappointed moans.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled, narrowing his eyes at his mate.

"If you get to be naked and showing off what is mine, then I get to do the same." She explained before pushing off his hand and beginning to disrobe again. He quickly picked up her obi and tied it around her waist…tightly.

His eyes met hers and she knew she had won. A few people who had bet on their lady cheered quietly before quickly collecting their money and walking away. Sesshomaru turned from her and began making his way towards their room, and Kagome could only cock her head and stare at his perfect rump.

She fought with herself, knowing what she suddenly wanted to do would result in her mate's embarrassment, and her punishment. But, eventually, desire won over rationality. She quickly pooled reiki in her hand and sent it out, much like Sesshomaru's whip.

The moment it connected with that perfect rear, his yelp could be heard through the shiro, soon followed by the laughter of all that were present. Of course, Sesshomaru disappeared, right along with Kagome, and neither were seen the rest of the day.

Kagome looked out at the four armies that stood before them. Sesshomaru was holding her to him as he floated on his cloud, and she had to say she was impressed. Before, the East had somewhat of an advantage in numbers. Individually, each soldier of the West was stronger than the East, but even the strongest could be overpowered by numbers.

However, with the South and North now adding their armies to the bunch, the West now doubled what the East had. There was no way Akihito could defeat them, and that realization was going through every soldier the West had.

Sesshomaru was proud of his mate. Truth be told, he never would have asked for help the way he had, had she not suggested it. His army now included three-fourths of the lands, dragons, and more wolves than he could count.

Without the tiny woman he called mate, none of this would have happened, and truth was, he may have lost the West. No longer was that a worry for losing with the numbers he had was not possible.

He also didn't need to worry about his alliances crumbling once this war was over. Kagome would do all in her power to ensure that the truces he made with the others would stay intact. It's just how she was.

"I've never seen an army so big before." Kagome whispered, looking out at everyone with large eyes.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything at all. Instead, he tilted his head back and let out a howl loud enough to have Kagome covering her ears and glaring towards him.

"Yokai of the North and South, wolves of the Eastern Prince. You have gathered here today to fight a war for the West. This had not yet become your fight, however, if the West had been defeated, it would have been your lives, and the lives of your family, at stake next." Sesshomaru yelled out, loud enough for all to hear. "The Eastern Lord has declared war on the West, with plans to move on to the North and South. He has stolen the throne from the rightful heir, Lord Kouga. With your help, help from the dragons, and from the wolves, we will march at dawn and bring an end to the tyranny that Akihito rules with. We will ensure a bright and promising future for our young ones and mates to look forward to. With Lord Akihito vanquished, our lands will know peace like it has never known before."

"So let us, diverse as we are, join together for this war and destroy an evil that will attempt to conquer us all. Let this war begin an era of peace. Let this war bring about a future never before thought of. Let this war be the last to ever be fought for, together, we lords will rule these lands with an alliance never to be broken!"

Kagome watched as her lord gave his speech and noticed how he seemed to grow more excited as he went on. He continued speaking and rallying up all of the soldiers he now commanded, and before he was even finished, the roar of the soldiers was so loud, Kagome was having trouble hearing him.

Finally, he raised his hand and, with one last triumphant howl, he announced the start of war, and the thunderous applause had Kagome covering her ears once again. That is until she had the perfect idea.

None of the newcomers really knew her, and she decided to change that. So, she pooled quite a bit of reiki in her hands and threw it into the air, forcing it to fly high and catching the attention of all.

When it finally reached a good enough point, it exploded into many little streams of light, each giving off their own little explosion before simply fading away into the air above them. Kagome looked back down and was met with silence. All eyes were on her, and at first, she thought she messed up.

That is until the yokai below her began jumping and yelling all at the same time, applauding her and her lord for their speeches. It was clear everyone was excited about the upcoming war, and all would give their best in the fight.

"At dawn, we begin our march to our new future!" Sesshomaru howled, causing Kouga to howl, which then led to his wolves howling. And eventually, sounds of many different yokai were being bellowed, and all Kagome could do was look around with a grin on her face.

Never before had she been a part of an army so motivated before. She was awed to see yokai of every type cheering for what tomorrow would bring, and in that moment, she knew. She knew with all of her being, heart, and soul.

The East would not win.

-sSs-

One step closer to the battle. The actual war will start in the next chapter. I'm not sure how long it will go on for, but I know it will be at least two. I know one person will die. I have yet to decide on the other but will shortly. I know who I am thinking of will surprise quite a bit of you, which is the point. Hehe. I can be cruel in my stories, and yes, I do kill off characters. It happens. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: The fighting will begin in the next chapter, so you won't have to wait for long.

Slvrphoenx: Of course he's an idiot. That's why he will lose. Lol. I'm glad you liked my chapter.

Wren210: That would have been funny. I wish you would have thought of that before I wrote the chapter with Kouga coming in. Kikyou didn't help in the capture of Kagome. She wasn't even there, just Akihito's army.

I do not own InuYasha.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Truce

Sesshomaru stood, regal as ever, slightly before his mate, protecting her as much as he could. His army stood before the small army of the East, and it was clear to see the rage the Eastern Lord held. He hadn't been expecting to meet the combined armies of three lords, and the wolves.

The lord himself sat on top of a golden throne carried by ten or more soldiers. Even with the numbers holding up the overweight lord, it was easy to see the strain he was putting on his army. How is it that a lord as unjust as Akihito could still rule over an entire army…without any rebellion?

"It seems you have been kissing a lot of ass, Sesshomaru." Akihito sneered, hiding the rage he felt, though not very well.

"Take it as you will, Akihito. Today is the last of your ruling." Sesshomaru replied, not taking the bait and allowing the fool to anger him. Plus, he could feel his mate holding on to his arm, and she was always a calming factor for him.

Before anything else could be said, there were gasps and whispers as a very obnoxious voice suddenly broke into the clear. Immediately, Amadeus, Mikio, and Sesshomaru surrounded Kagome at the realization of just who was yelling at people to move out of his way.

InuYasha pushed himself into the middle of the field, looking straight at Kagome before smirking. He then did something none of them expected. He turned his back to her, drew his sword, which grew into a giant fang, and pointed it at the Eastern Lord.

"Look here! You got everything you wanted, all in one place." InuYasha teased, his smirk still plastered on his face. "You claim to be strong enough to take out all three lords. Well, now's your chance, you fat fuck!"

"You insignificant half-breed!" Akihito snarled, sitting up from the giant throne he forced part of his army to carry him in by.

"Keep coming up with your insults. That's all you're good for anymore." InuYasha replied coolly, twirling his sword and taking a few steps to the side as he continued. "Today is the end for you, Akihito. I do hope your legs can withstand your insane fucking amount of weight because, this day forward, you will no longer have a throne to sit your fat ass on."

"You think you can defeat me?" Akihito laughed, leaning back again.

"Nah, but my brother can. And I'm going to help." InuYasha replied before proving his point by turning his back to Akihito and walking past his brother…to stand in Sesshomaru's army.

"You think the very brother who banished you, who wishes for your death for your treatment of the Lady of the West, is going to allow you to fight alongside her?" Akihito asked, surprised at the audacity of the half-breed.

"Fuck no. The only reason I ain't dead yet is because Kagome is stopping him. Go ahead, Kagome. Tell them why you will let me fight for you." InuYasha answered, turning his eyes on her, along with all the others.

Kagome held her head up high and pushed past the males that surrounded her. She gave an apologetic look towards Sesshomaru, and in that moment, he knew his brother spoke the truth. She would let InuYasha fight.

"InuYasha will fight for the West." She called out, loud enough for all to hear. Ignoring the shocked gasps, she continued with her speech towards her army. "Your lord holds the Sword of Life, Tenseiga. However, InuYasha holds the Sword of Death, Tessaiga."

Sesshomaru, for once, was stunned as his eyes looked back to the fully-transformed sword. When Kagome had mentioned that his own sword had a brother, he had ordered a few squires to look up the Tessaiga in the hopes of finding it. Now, his own brother held it.

"Can I attack now, Kagome? I really want to destroy that fat bastard." InuYasha asked, smiling with triumph. That smile vanished the moment a sword was placed to his throat.

Kagome held the end of her sword to InuYasha's throat, making her point. He may fight, but that would be it. She had no idea how she even knew about his sword, but for the moment it was his saving grace. "Let it be known: InuYasha Taisho will fight in this war. However, the moment this war is won, his head belongs to me." She paused, letting her order sink in before she looked to Sesshomaru, who nodded. Immediately, she turned her sword from InuYasha and pointed it at Akihito.

"Attack!"

Youta stormed past the soldiers, his claws dripping poison as he collided with the first wave of offenders. Slice after slice, he tore through armor and flesh, his own armor and skin beginning to become covered in blood.

He carried a sadistic and evil grin that made his enemies falter as they approached him. They could see, just by one look, that he belonged to the great and feared Lord Sesshomaru. That alone made all weary of him.

Now, though, all would fear him for his strength. He was proving that he was a force to be reckoned with, without his father's name hovering over him.

He ducked just in time to avoid an attack and turned on the unsuspecting soldier. With the strength of the blood of the Taisho line, he shoved his hand through the male's armor and out the back of his chest, snarling the entire way.

Once he removed his hand, he pulled away and continued running into the other army. He had no fear for this battle. The East had come against his father and mother. They would die this day, and he would live to see the West's victory.

No one would argue that fact as he tore the throats from two demons at the same time before jumping on the back of another and quickly ripping the head from its body. Even his own army was worried to get near such a force.

It wouldn't be until much later that all realized what was truly happening to the Heir to the West.

By then, it would be too late.

"Amadeus, Mikio, go! I don't need to be protected, and others need you!" Kagome shouted as she twirled around, sword in hand and connecting with an enemy soldier.

"As if, Lady Kagome. I have told you before, I don't wish to die by our lord's hands. I do believe that would be most painful." Amadeus called, making quick work of severing a head from a soldier with his spear before moving on to the next.

Mikio just laughed as he picked up two soldiers and threw them quite a ways. His size always did come in handy. "Besides, Milady. Even had it not been ordered, we would protect you. You are most worthy of our protection."

Kagome sighed as she ran ahead and charged a demon twice her size. She used her small size and slid under his legs, her sword held upward. As it connected with sensitive flesh, she was showered with blood and, quickly standing up behind the now-screaming demon, she climbed onto his back, stood on his shoulders, and plunged her sword deep into his spine.

When the demon fell to the ground with a large thud, she looked up to see both Amadeus and Mikio looking at her, stunned. Even a few of the enemy soldiers were backing away as a blood-covered woman grinned a shit-eating smile.

"I don't need your protection, but I will accept it." Kagome stated before jumping from the demon and suddenly jumping between her two followers. They were surprised to see a demon fall between them…missing his head.

"That is, if you get it together." Kagome teased as she ran off, looking for her next victim.

Amadeus and Mikio looked at each other before sharing a knowing grin. They nodded once and ran after their lady, both agreeing that she would always be a handful for them, but they wouldn't wish for any lady other than she.

Sesshomaru fought alongside his father, his sword taking out a few demons with each swing. However, it was time to up things. He lifted his sword and let his youki pool into it and, with one downward stroke, he sent out a green wave of pure energy, annihilating any who stood in his path.

He could hear his father behind him laughing at the shock of the enemy. Did they really expect any less from the Lord of the West? After all, he was legended as the strongest demon in all the lands. Why would he be any less now?

"Where is the lady?" Eiichi asked, running up to the two inus and taking out a few demons on his way.

"She is protected." Sesshomaru replied, releasing another blast of his energy and stunning Eiichi. He reminded himself to never piss off his friend because Sesshomaru alone was taking out quite a bit of the enemy's army, and he hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Good, because no one knows where Akihito went. Kouga found me and said he is no longer at his throne." Eiichi informed, stepping back at the lord's feral growl.

"Find him, and kill him. Kagome is his target. He will not succeed." Sesshomaru ordered, stabbing his sword through a demon's heart.

"Sesshomaru." Touga called, at a standstill. Sesshomaru looked to where his father was and met the eyes of his brother.

"Keh. Don't worry. I ain't gonna fight ya. We got a truce." InuYasha stated before jumping in the air and lifting his sword above his head. With a downward stroke aimed at Akihito's army, InuYasha yelled out.

"Wind Scar!"

The attack that came from the sword caught everyone off guard. Three waves of yellow energy flew towards the soldiers, tearing the ground as it went. Sesshomaru could only stare at his half-brother, a look that carried both awe and hatred.

Pulling his mask back onto his face, he returned to the battle, his mind still on his brother, the missing ex-lord, and his mate. He probably should have kept his mind on the battle at hand…

Kouga ran beside Ayame, barking orders to his wolves. They were coming up behind the Eastern army and, as expected, no one knew they were coming. This battle meant more to him than anyone else fighting because he was fighting for his throne.

He was the rightful Heir to the East, and when Akihito finally fell, he would take his place where he belonged and rule the Eastern Lands like his father did. He wouldn't let down his sire.

So, with a howl, he announced his presence to the army and sent his wolves to hunt to their fill. He would show no mercy to any who attacked him for they did not deserve it.

Shippo let out a loud laugh as a group of men ran to their homes and away from the battle…completely naked. They didn't make it far before Shippo's fox fire chased after them, there screams of pain stopping a few charging soldiers in their tracks.

Sango and Miroku laughed beside him as Sango threw her boomerang and tore a few demons in half, just so Hiraikotsu could return to her covered in blood, splattering the air and ground with the thick liquid.

"I never imagined fighting a war with illusionary tricks." Miroku commented, whacking a demon on the head with his staff so Shippo could place a statue on the demon, squashing the male and splattering blood across the ground.

Shippo threw out a top and watched as it spun on the head of another male, digging itself into the skull. He couldn't help but laugh as the group of men they were fighting continued to get angered by his tricks, those who weren't down right terrified.

"I am a kitsune, after all. Everyone has their weapon of choice. My tricks can be harmless, but I can also make them deadly. Kitsune's should be feared, but were thought of as harmless most of the time. Those beings are mistaken." He replied, making a point by grabbing Miroku's staff and shoving it through a demon's gut before returning the holy icon to its master.

Miroku scowled as he looked at his red-covered staff before fighting another demon. Looking around, he was able to see just how far back the West had pushed the East already and they had just started.

Taking a moment to familiarize himself with his wife's backside, he couldn't even be angry as she yelled at him about his timing, or for the stinging handprint on his face.

If only everyone took the time to realize that this war had just started. There were many more things to come for everyone, and it wouldn't be anything anyone expected.

-sSs-

This is the very beginning of the battle. From this point on, it will continue skipping around a bit until the last chapter of the battle. The entire war is spanned over four chapters, this being the second. Yes, I count 'Gathered' as a chapter of the war. Just because the war is over doesn't mean the story is. I will just be focusing on the poison, though, at most, that will be twenty chapters. I can't draw this story out forever, no matter how much I want to. I didn't really focus much on Kouga, and I won't. With his weapon of choice being his wolves, there's only so much he could do. He is there fighting, I just won't mention it much. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Slvrphoenx: You still have two more chapters to find out who I kill off, but it won't take that long for them to be posted.

Wren210: Eiichi isn't going to hurt anybody. He's just more outgoing than most people are used to. Especially Sesshomaru. Your one chapter closer to finding out who dies. Only two left. I'm sure the wait won't be too bad. However, I would find something else to chew on, than your fingers. Maybe a pencil…

Redrake323: The first has begun! It will just keep getting better from here.

I do not own InuYasha.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Matured

Kagome ran ahead of her bodyguards, killing any demon who dared to approach her. She may be human, but she was quick; her body battle-trained and ready for such a thing. She had spent years in wars before, and this was no different.

All she could think about was ending this war and living her life with her lord and subjects. It was easy to see just how loved she was because every time she turned around, somebody in her army was helping to protect her.

However, this time, when she turned around, she was surprised to see no one behind her. At least, no one that belonged to her army. Somehow, she had become separated from Amadeus and Mikio, and she cursed under her breath as she ran to the nearest tree and began climbing.

Her reiki didn't work on this army and she would need to keep her distance. If she got surrounded while alone, she was done for. She regretted telling her bodyguards she didn't need them because the truth was, she did.

She pooled some reiki into her hand and threw it into the air as she reached the top of the tree. She needed her back-up plan and now was the time for it. What she hadn't thought of was the East seeing her signal and beginning to climb the very tree she stood in.

She looked around and, once again, groaned as she realized she had picked a solitary tree. They had wanted a clearing to battle in, but right now, she was wishing they were in the forest. She could fight in trees, unlike most beings.

A laugh had her turning on the branch she was on and catching the eye of a snarling enemy. She lowered herself down slightly, helping her balance, as she continued backing up on the limb. She knew, soon enough, she was going to run out of branch.

Down below, InuYasha and Sesshomaru also saw her signal and, looking up to where she was, they were surprised to see her wobbling at the end of a branch. That is until they saw the army climbing up the tree to get her.

"That stupid bitch!" InuYasha snarled just as his brother howled out. InuYasha wasn't sure who his brother, or Kagome, had been calling, but he knew whatever it was would be here soon.

"Hurry, Ah-Un." Sesshomaru whispered before taking on another soldier. He would fly up there if he could, but he would never make it. The moment they saw him coming, they would attack her. As much as he hated it, he had to rely on the dragon now.

A roar was heard, and suddenly, InuYasha understood who they had been calling. His mouth dropped as he eyed his brother's smirking face. Five dragons were now flying towards them. Three were a tad bit smaller than the other two but they were still large enough to fight.

"Wow, Fucker. I have to admit you caught me off guard." InuYasha said, sending out his Windscar again.

"Not me." Sesshomaru replied, and InuYasha looked up at Kagome who jumped off of the limb, just to be caught by a dragon.

She stood on its back as he flew over the army, and Kagome pulled out her bow as she took aim, completely trusting the beast she stood on.

InuYasha shook his head as he laughed, watching the miko and dragons attack the Eastern soldiers. "She's amazing!"

"And mine." Sesshomaru growled, killing another demon to keep from killing his brother.

"Yea, yea. I know, Bastard."

Youta flew through the enemies, his arms held out to the sides as his poison claws sliced through demons. His blood was pumping through his veins at an alarming rate, but he didn't have time to stop and think about it.

If he had, he might have been concerned.

It was like liquid fire, fueling his rage towards the East. He wanted to tear them to shreds, feel their skin ripping and melting under his claws. He wanted to taste their blood, hear their screams, and watch as the light left their eyes; all things that the non-violent Youta never noticed.

He had always been gentle, raised by a sweet and caring mother, but in the throes of battle, he never noticed how that was changing. How he was taking joy in the violence and being covered in blood.

He never noticed how his eyes were now the same color as the dark liquid that coated him, or how his youki was beginning to swirl around his fighting form. No one did, and that was a mistake. One that could have been avoided.

Akihito grinned as he moved the dirt in front of him. Sure, they all called him a fat bastard, and anything they could think of, but he wasn't. That was just how he chose to look. His true self was much more formidable.

His long body was made up of muscle, and nothing else. And, as he continued to dig underground, waiting for the perfect moment to strike, he grinned like a madman. Sure, that dog had upped his army and outnumbered the East, but he had a secret.

Himself.

The moment that Western dog finally glimpsed Akihito for what he was, Sesshomaru would realize the mistake he made in attempting to kill Akihito. No one was stronger than he was, and this day, he would prove it.

Akihito really could only be thankful for the half-breed's interference. He wasn't sure how he did it, getting the North, South, and West together. Hell, he wasn't even sure InuYasha had done it, but he now had all of his enemies in his grasp, and he would take them all out.

No one would know what hit them.

Shippo looked up to see his mother riding a dragon, and he quickly threw out his leaf and climbed on. He knew the West had a family of dragons living on their lands. He just hadn't realized they were trained.

And by none other than his mother.

He could only admit more respect as the five dragons shot energy from their mouths, killing many demons with one blow, all the while, his mother shooting arrows from the dragon's back.

He directed his leaf to float next to her and sent out his fox fire from above. He wasn't going to chat idly.

"Status report." Kagome ordered, pulling back another arrow and releasing.

"Miroku and Sango are fine. Fine enough for him to grope a feel." Shippo explained, watching his mother roll her eyes as they both attacked again. "Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Touga are fighting towards the north. They are getting along just fine for now, and with Tessaiga and Bakusaiga, they are doing some serious damage. Youta…I have never seen Youta like this. It's almost as if he is losing control."

Kagome froze when she heard of her son, and immediately, she began looking for him. When her eyes landed on her youngest, she cursed and looked for Sesshomaru. He was too far away. This was something that needed to be handled now.

"Shippo, go to Sesshomaru and tell him I said to find his son immediately. Tell him I said that it's time." Kagome ordered, her blue eyes meeting green.

The look she carried said more than Shippo could ever and he nodded, taking off as fast as he could.

"Take me to Youta, Ah-Un." Kagome yelled and held on for dear life as her friend did what she asked.

InuYasha continued to tear through the ground with his sword as he watched his brother leave with the kitsune. He had no idea what was going on, but it was obvious that it was important enough for Sesshomaru to drop what he was doing and take off like a bat out of hell.

Something about his son, and the bastard was leaving InuYasha hanging. He could only scoff at the idea that Sesshomaru would ever stay behind for him anyway. It wasn't likely to happen. After all, if they didn't carry the same blood, no one would even think they were brothers. And he couldn't blame them.

InuYasha knew his fate after this war, and he accepted it. Kagome would have his head, and Sesshomaru would do nothing to stop her. The only one he was truly worried about was his father. He didn't want Touga to see him like that.

"InuYasha!" Touga called, pulling InuYasha from his thoughts.

"Yea, Old Man?" InuYasha returned, killing a few demons who had gotten too close for his liking.

Touga was silent for a moment then stopped what he was doing to look at his son. "I am glad you are trying to redeem yourself."

"That's where you're wrong, Pops. There is nothing I can do that can gain forgiveness for my actions. I know it, and you need to know it. When this war is over, my life is forfeit." InuYasha explained, hating the look of horror in his father's eyes.

"You will not even fight for your own life?" Touga asked, joining his son back in the battle.

"Do I deserve to? Look at everything I have done over the years. I have raped and killed women, murdered children, and all for what? Just because I could?" InuYasha snarled, hating himself more in that moment than he ever had.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Son, and Kagome will see that. No, she will never be yours, and she may never trust you, but I think she will spare you, especially if we win. Her heart is kind." Touga soothed.

InuYasha didn't say anything. He couldn't. If he did, he would take away any hope his father had, and now wasn't the time for that. The truth was, his future was set. Yes, Kagome was kind and forgiving, and she loved all that she could.

But even her heart wasn't that big.

So, as InuYasha continued to fight for the West, he prayed that his father wouldn't have to see his demise. It was the last thing he would ever ask for.

Sesshomaru orbed to where he felt his son's youki. Of all the times for this to happen, it had to be now, in the middle of war. Of course, Sesshomaru should have known that this would be happening now.

It was only natural for someone's beast to become excited at battle, and Youta's wasn't any different. The only problem was, Youta was still considered a pup, and his beast was dormant, waiting for its time to surface.

That wasn't the case now.

The Heir of the West had come of age.

While that meant he would be stronger, and they could use that to their advantage, Youta's beast could, and would, go on a rampage. According to what Shippo stated, he already was.

Youta needed an alpha to calm him down so he could fight like he should, to the best of his ability. At the moment, Youta was still fighting for the West but that could change at any second, and then, all of a sudden, the West would be fighting with the East against a raging daiyokai.

Youta would be in such a frenzy, he wouldn't see the West from the East. He would only see demons that he could fight and kill. Sesshomaru had no choice but to leave his post at the front of his army to his brother and find his son.

He would be the only one who could force his son into submission. The only one who could make sure this war didn't turn in the East's favor. Because, if he lost control of his son, the East would win. And he couldn't let that happen…no matter what.

That was what worried Sesshomaru the most. He would do whatever he needed to ensure the safety of his mate and the West. And it was with that mindset that he knew, if it came to what he hoped it didn't, he would not only lose his son, but he would also lose his mate.

She would never look at him again.

-sSs-

Wow, so much is happening! I am actually kind of proud of myself when it comes to these chapters. I don't write very good fight scenes, but I do have to say, these are turning out at least decently. There is only one more chapter left of this war, and I believe it will shock a few of you. There are a few deaths in it, and some of you might actually be mad about one of them. But war doesn't come without casualties. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Slvrphoenx: I'm glad you are liking the battle. I don't really believe I am very good with fight scenes, but I am trying my best. Everyone now knows what is going on with Youta, but we have no idea what will happen to him, or Sesshomaru. We will see what Akihito planned in the next chapter.

Wren210: He's a flirt, I won't deny that. Lol. Originally when I wrote this chapter, Shippo wasn't demented. He was simply playing tricks and pissing off the enemy. But then I got told that what I had written didn't really fit in with everything else, so I changed it. Now I kinda wish I hadn't, but oh well. Lol.

DarkAngel8605: We know what is causing Youta's distress, but we don't know what is going to happen to him. We'll just have to wait and see until the next chapter.

I do not own InuYasha.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Bloodshed

Kagome looked up at her son, fear very evident. His tail had grown in and his fangs were so large, they stuck out from his mouth. He looked exactly like Sesshomaru did when his beast was present. The only difference was she was safe with Sesshomaru.

She had no idea if Youta would hurt her or not.

So, as she held up her hands as a way to show she meant no harm, she had to fight to keep her fear hidden. She didn't want to give her son any reason to attack. However, she would stop him if she had to.

Her reiki would work against him, and while it would kill her to harm him, she knew he would thank her for it later. However, she would try to talk him down first because they needed his strength in the war right now.

"Youta, it's your mother." Kagome called sweetly, hoping that would work.

His red eyes turned to her, and she knew his beast didn't see any recognition. She didn't smell like Youta's mother so, at the moment, she wasn't. She was just a female interfering with his plans to kill whatever he could.

"Please, Youta, come back to me." Kagome begged, knowing that she couldn't do anything to help her son.

He took a step towards her, and she took one back. Swallowing, she prayed Sesshomaru was on his way because he would be the only one to stop his son. She just hoped he didn't go to the extreme with stopping him.

She loved Sesshomaru, but she loved her son as well. If one killed the other, she could never look at the survivor the same again. Her heart wasn't big enough to forgive everything.

Just before Youta could lunge for his new prey, something fell from the sky, slamming him into the ground. Kagome looked as her mate stood over their son, and she knew this wasn't good. Sesshomaru was in full beast mode, just like Youta.

This was going to be a fight for alpha, which could very well end in death.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, and he turned to look at her, his foot still holding down a snarling Youta.

Their eyes met: his told her he would do what he must; hers begged that he wouldn't.

"Find Amadeus and Mikio. The West needs you to lead while I am dealing with this." Sesshomaru ordered before turning to look back at their son.

Kagome ran up to him, held his head in her hands, and kissed him, fangs and all. He knew what she was saying, and he took it to heart. She loved him but, depending on how this battle ended with his son, this may be the last kiss they'll ever share.

Finally, Kagome pulled away, turned, and, giving one last look at the lord before her, and her son beneath his foot, she turned and ran, trying to get far enough away so she wouldn't have to watch the fight between her mate and son.

When she was gone, Sesshomaru turned his attention to his son, noticing that both armies were giving the two a large clearing to fight in. No one wanted to get near the very dangerous daiyokais.

"Do you still wish to fight, knowing you will not succeed?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice deep.

"You may be my sire, but I can still defeat you." Youta growled, and Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance to the challenge.

"You may try." He stated before lifting his foot and allowing the pup to rise.

For a long moment, they circled each other, snarling and growling as they did. Any who took a glance at them wouldn't have known who would attack first, but Sesshomaru knew. There was no way he would attack his son. Youta would have to instigate the fight…and he did.

Charging his father, he was surprised when a large hand wrapped around his throat and sent him flying through the air. He landed on the ground roughly before rolling to a stop. Quickly standing to his feet, he didn't even have time to gain his bearings before his father was on him, punching him in the stomach so hard, he coughed up blood and his eyes went wide.

It was easy to see that his sire was strong and well trained but that blood ran through his veins as well, and he would use it. Doing something his father never expected, he jumped into the air, grabbed ahold of Sesshomaru's head, and pulled his sire to the ground before him.

Just as he was about to twist roughly, Sesshomaru snarled and maneuvered himself out of Youta's grip, blood dripping from a claw mark on his cheek. A feral grin hit Youta's face as he noticed his father's surprise at the blood.

It appeared it had been quite some time since anyone had drawn his blood.

That would come in handy.

If he was able to draw blood on the demon when nobody else could, he had a chance to defeat his sire.

Both males took a running charge at each other, and the moment they met, the sound of the collision could be heard throughout the battlefield. It was as if mountains had moved against each other.

However, as blood pooled beneath the feet of the two fighting daiyokai, it was clear that there would only be one winner.

Youta's smile faltered as their eyes met and what he saw had him gasping. His father's eyes held warmth and admiration. Sesshomaru loved him, and was proud of him. Instantly, his beast recognized his mistake and pulled his hand from his sire's stomach, horrified at the blood that coated it.

Sesshomaru hit his knees, pain engulfing him.

He never expected his son to damage him as he had, and while Youta was finally beginning to come to himself again, he couldn't help but be proud. It had been so long since anyone had drawn blood on him, and his son had very nearly beaten him.

However, a wound like this wouldn't kill someone like him. Pushing himself to his feet, he caught his son's yellowing gaze.

"This fight is not yet over." Sesshomaru declared, ignoring the blood as it dripped down his legs and pooled on the ground beneath him. He didn't realize he even had that much blood.

"Father–" Youta started, but Sesshomaru didn't let him speak.

If Youta didn't admit who was alpha, his beast would continue to take over, and this wouldn't be the last fight they fought. Youta needed to submit, and until he did, Sesshomaru couldn't give in, no matter how much he wanted to.

Youta took blow after blow from his father, refusing to fight back. He was in control now, and he couldn't understand why his father was still attacking. It was bad enough he could smell his father's blood but now, he was beginning to be covered in it with every attack his father gave.

"Dad! You need to stop and heal!" Youta yelled as he stood up from the ground just to see his father panting and back to his normal self. The blood that flowed from him was coming in waves, and Youta had to fight back the tears. If he couldn't get his father to stop, he would be a murderer.

"Why are you doing this?" Youta asked as he dodged his father again.

He, of course, didn't receive an answer, and he was beginning to get angry. It was at that moment that he felt something stirring within him and he realized what had truly happened to him. He turned to look behind him, surprised to see a blood-covered tail, and he gasped.

He had come of age, and because of this, he now had a beast. A beast that was telling him exactly what needed to be done. Instantly giving into instinct, Youta fell to his knees and bared his neck to his father.

Mid-attack, Sesshomaru stopped when he saw his son finally submitting to him, and his injured and hurting body fell to the ground. Youta instantly got to his feet to help his father, intent on taking him to the healing tents to be looked at.

That is until they heard InuYasha yell out the one thing that made both of their hearts stop.

"Kagome!"

InuYasha was still continuing to fight at the front of the army, his father and the Northern Lord beside him.

With Sesshomaru gone from the front, they were losing ground, and this was causing InuYasha to scowl. What the hell could be so important that his brother had to leave like he did? Growling, he killed another demon, and that was when his eyes caught sight of Kagome.

She was fighting alone a few feet away. His first instinct was to go help her, but, as he watched her kill off any who approached her, he knew she could handle herself. She was strong, and as long as she didn't get overrun, she would be fine.

He went back to his fighting, just to stop a few minutes later when the ground beneath his feet began to rumble. He looked at it, noticing how tiny rocks were jumping from the vibrations, and he couldn't help but wonder what was happening.

Then it hit him. Akihito's disappearance. The way he always thought of himself as being all-powerful and strong when he was just a lowly yokai. He wasn't a lowly yokai…he was a daiyokai.

Looking back at Kagome again, he realized just what was about to happen, and he did the only thing he could. He yelled his heart out for the woman he loved and his feet moved in her direction.

Kagome looked up when she heard her name being yelled to see InuYasha heading her way. She was confused at first, but then she felt the rumbling underneath her feet. She had no idea what was going on, but she knew that something big was about to happen.

All of a sudden, she could see something shooting up from the ground, and just before it impaled her, something hard slammed into her, sending her flying into a few demons. Luckily, the demons were on her side, and as she looked up, she gasped at the sight that met her, tears falling from her eyes.

InuYasha was being suspended in the air, a tail-looking thing impaled through his stomach, big enough to nearly rip him in half. His eyes were trained on her, and she knew he wasn't going to make it.

Whatever it was that had attempted to attack her retreated, leaving InuYasha laying on the ground in the growing puddle of blood. Kagome ran to him and kneeled by his side, her small hand on his face.

No matter what he had done to her, part of her heart would always love him. Yes, she belonged to Sesshomaru and yes, she loved him with everything she had, but InuYasha had been her first love. Not looking up as Sesshomaru, being carried by Youta, or Touga approached her, she turned tear-soaked eyes onto golden-yellow ones.

"I'm sorry." InuYasha rasped, clutching at the dirt beneath him with whatever energy he had left. He had never known such pain before…at least, not physically.

"I forgive you." Kagome sobbed, rubbing her thumb along his cheek. "Let go, InuYasha."

His eyes stared into hers for a moment longer, and she made the split-second decision to give him what she knew he wanted but would never ask for. It was the least she could do since he was the one who saved her life.

She kissed him.

Instantly, InuYasha's bloodied hand tangled in her ponytail as he got what he never expected to get again. Feeling her lips against his one last time was enough, and he finally let go.

Sesshomaru looked away as his mate kissed another. He knew she was doing it for InuYasha's sake and that this was her way of saying goodbye to the first love she ever had. He also knew that, no matter what, she was completely in love with him, but that didn't mean he liked the idea of her kissing another, especially InuYasha.

Touga's head bowed as his son's hand fell from Kagome's hair and bounced on the ground before it went still. He lost his son again, and he didn't know how to handle it. Because, this time, there would be no way to see him again. His body was too far ruined for Tenseiga to revive him.

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha to see closed eyes. At least he had died in peace and not suddenly. She had given him what he wanted, and he had been happy. Wiping her eyes from her tears, she stood from the fallen body.

Ignoring everyone around her, she grabbed her bow and walked to the hole where Akihito had attacked from. She knew Kikyou had bound Akihito, but that didn't mean she couldn't do some damage. At least enough to make him surface.

Nocking an arrow, she aimed at the hole and, with her command to move, all knew what was about to happen. As she poured as much reiki as she had into her arrow, all moved back, not wanting to get caught in the blast.

The moment she released, a small explosion erupted around her, momentarily lighting up the area around her so brightly, no one could even see her. Any who had been too close were instantly purified, her reiki overpowering her sister's.

Just as expected, a deep rumbling from the ground could be heard, and with a shriek, Akihito burst forth, shocking everyone who was there.

He was massive.

He was green in color and as long as the eyes could see. His tail coiled underneath him, waving a bit in pain as Kagome's reiki burned him. He had four arms total, and his face was the head of a snake, with fangs that had to be a few feet long and eyes as black as his soul.

No one had ever seen anything like it, and no one ever would again.

Nocking another arrow, Kagome aimed, preparing to send the killing blow. Her first one had neutralized her sister's binding, making him susceptible to her reiki. Had her emotions not sent her over the edge, she never would have been able to do what she was about to do.

Her eyes were completely pink. Her hair floated around her as her sheer power circled around her like a vortex. The death of InuYasha had unleased her reiki more than she thought it would. All present stared at her in wonder as she began to raise from the ground, the entire time, her reiki pooling at the tip of her arrow.

Akihito finally stopped flailing from her unexpected attack, and he turned his black eyes towards her, hissing in her direction. He would not lose to this woman this day! He would be the ruler of all these lands!

"This is your end!" Kagome yelled, her voice sounding of nothing but power.

She released the arrow, and the explosion of reiki that followed had all on their knees, except for Sesshomaru. Her arrow hit right in the lord's heart, and his screeches of pain sent shivers down the spines of all.

No one would ever threaten the West again with her as their lady. Her show of power would guarantee that. As said power washed over the soldiers, they knew then that her reiki was Kami-given, and nothing would be able to top her, except maybe the only other being standing in the battleground.

Lord Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, knowing that Akihito was done for, called on his youki cloud and floated up to meet his mate. The purifying energy around her didn't hurt him in the slightest, and it actually began to heal the wound caused by his son.

He knew, using as much power as she had, she would be weak, so, when he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Instantly, her reiki began retreating, knowing that he would keep her safe.

Together, they watched as Akihito turned to dust, his screams dying off as the wind scattered his ashes across the lands. Never would they encounter him again. Turning to the eastern army, Sesshomaru looked them over, noticing that they were all bowing to him.

The war was done, single-handedly won by the little miko sobbing into his shoulder. He tangled his hand in her hair to comfort her over his brother's death, all while throwing his head back and howling for all to hear.

The war was over.

-sSs-

The war is over! Let's see how many people try to kill me through their screens. Lol. The only thing that I will write in the next chapter that is war related is the meeting of the lords and basically everyone wrapping it up. It won't be much at all. At most, half a chapter. Some of you will be mad about InuYasha's death, but in truth, I don't think even Kagome could forgive everything that he did. Sure, she did at his death, but had he not died saving her life, I still think she would have at least banished him, if not taken his life. I know what I wrote kind of contradicts my author's note but sacrificing himself sort of opened her heart to realizing that he did change. Had that sacrifice not happened, she most likely never would have seen it over everything that he had ever done. That's the way I see it at least. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: Sesshomaru could have died, and I would have found a way to bring him back, but I preferred going this route. As I stated in my authors note, InuYasha did too much to be forgiven. Not only did he rape Kagome, he killed woman and children, and forced himself on countless females. Sacrificing himself as he did was the best way that he could redeem himself, and get the forgiveness he craved.

Slvrphoenx: Akihito's secret was that he was a daiyokai, able to transform. Everyone knew that which meant he had the upper hand. It's a good thing he wasn't expecting Kagome's reaction to InuYasha's death. It took some trouble, but Youta is fine. Lol. Yes, InuYasha was still a jerk, but at least he tried.

Wren210: I agree, but I still wish I would have added the comedic relief. I didn't think to add him making the enemy see illusions, and I wish I had. It would have been funny. Maybe I can make him do that later on in the story.

Deadpool-girl: Of course Akihito would die. He was the bad guy and needed to go. There is still one bad guy left that hasn't be thought of, but we will see you it is soon.

I do not own InuYasha.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Peace

Sesshomaru stood with his arm still wrapped around his mate. She had finally calmed, and now, it was time to part with the other lands. His hand tightened on her waist as he guided her towards the other three lords.

Kouga was sporting a few wounds but was fine otherwise. It was easy to see just how excited he was about getting his throne back, and Sesshomaru couldn't blame him. While he never showed it, when he had stepped up to the throne, he had been ecstatic.

Turning his thoughts back to the task at hand, he stopped before the lords, looking over each of them. Eiichi wasn't hurt at all, which was no surprise. Sesshomaru would have been the same way, if not for Youta. The Southern Lord was hurt pretty badly. It was easy to see that he was young, and this was possibly his first war.

Even so, he stood proud, not letting his wounds interfere with what needed to be done. Sesshomaru may have recognized Kouga as the true Eastern Heir, but that didn't mean the others would. To keep the peace between all four lands, this was what was needed.

"This Sesshomaru assumes you all know why we have gathered here?" Sesshomaru started, looking at all of the lords and seeing their nods.

"Is there anyone who objects to Kouga taking the throne as it rightfully should be?" He continued, letting his eyes bore into the others. He really didn't want anyone to take the time to think on this. He just wanted to get home and see to his sniffling mate.

"I don't see a problem. As long as we don't have another war for a very long time." Eiichi said, followed by the Southern Lord's approval.

"It looks like you're a lord, Kouga." Kagome said warmly, leaving Sesshomaru's side to hug her old friend.

Once again, Sesshomaru found himself holding back a growl as his female hugged another male. He was still reeling from her kiss with InuYasha, and she just continued to push his ire up further and further.

He knew she was merely congratulating Kouga, but that didn't change the fact his beast wanted to rip Kouga's tail from his body.

Noticing his predicament, Eiichi chuckled before slapping Sesshomaru on the back, ignoring the glare he received. It was easy to see just how jealous the lord was, even if he thought he was hiding it.

Finally, Kagome released Kouga and moved to Ayame, and Sesshomaru was able to relax instantly. How he just wished he could lead his army home, but he knew there were things that still needed to be talked over.

When Kagome finally returned to his side, he pulled her close, not wanting her to touch another male. He wasn't sure he could handle it. Attempting to get his mind off of the wolf stench coating her, he began again. "What will you do about the demons still loyal to Akihito?"

"I'll give them a chance." Kouga answered, shrugging his shoulders. "I know that's a risk, but I want to prove to them that I will be a lord worth following. If, in the end, they still wish to follow the dead snake, I'll kill them."

"Are you sure you want to risk that?" Eiichi asked, concern on his face. Kouga was a new lord. He wouldn't have many followers. The few that he did have would either remember his father or were loyal to the throne, regardless of who sat on it.

But that was it, and letting anyone who was still loyal to the dead snake walk around was dangerous. It could end up harming Kouga or Ayame in the long run, and nobody wanted that.

"I don't want to be cruel and ruthless." Kouga argued, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Kouga," Kagome started, wondering if she should say anything. After all, she hadn't even been a lady for a full year. "I have watched Sesshomaru lead since I met him. Yes, he can be cruel, but he is also just. He judges fairly and, even though he would deny it, kindly. But…if he needs to, he protects his lands in any way he can, including killing anyone who may be a threat."

"What are you saying?" Ayame asked, surprised that Kagome would suggest what she was.

"Who do you really want to protect? The people who are loyal to you or the ones who aren't?" Kagome asked, and Kouga's eyes went wide.

She was right, but that didn't mean he liked it. He still felt he could change a few minds. In truth, they didn't really understand. They were all born into the throne, and while he was as well, it was taken from his father and, therefore, taken from him.

He may have it back now, but he couldn't just sit on it and expect everyone to follow. He would have to earn their trust. And that was exactly what he was planning on doing.

"You're right, Kagome, but I can't not give them a chance. I have to try." Kouga replied, setting his shoulders so all knew he wouldn't change his mind.

"Well, if you ever need help, just ask me." Kagome offered, smiling warmly at her friend.

"You will have the help of the entire West. When my mate was taken, you helped me to find her. This one will help you in any way possible." Sesshomaru added, looking down at Kagome for a moment as she looked up to him.

"The North and South as well. If you end up having a war among your lands, it could bleed out to ours. We really don't want any more fighting so we will help you if you end up having a rebellion." Eiichi added.

"Thank you." Kouga replied, very much grateful. At least he would have the help of senior lords behind him.

"Get acquainted with your subjects, Kouga. Then, when you are done, we celebrate." Eiichi ordered, smiling broadly.

The lords and ladies all sat in a circle, drinking a bit of sake while talking about random things. They had decided to stay the night in the clearing to burn the dead and give the injured time to heal. Kagome was perched between Sesshomaru's legs and leaning against his chest while his clawed fingers played with the ends of her hair.

She sighed and relaxed even more against him, glad that the war was over. Yes, she was still upset about InuYasha's death, but she was healing. After all, she wasn't in love with him anymore, and hadn't been for some time.

His death hurt because he had saved her. Because he was still in love with her, even though he knew she would never accept him. He hadn't even cared about the consequences when she was about to be impaled and, instead, took the hit. He gave his life for the woman he loved, for a woman who would never love him back.

And that was what upset her so much. Not that someone she loved had died.

At the moment, she was more worried about Touga. Currently, he was leaning against a tree, staring out into nothing. She knew he was grieving, but she just hoped he would be okay.

She had heard stories of how he had closed himself off after Izayoi's death and the only one that had brought him out of it was InuYasha. But, now, InuYasha was the one who died, so who could help him?

Taking in a sigh, Kagome stood from Sesshomaru, ignoring the feeling of his eyes on her. She approached Touga and stood before him for a few moments before his eyes finally met hers. The anguish and despair in his eyes hurt her just as much as him.

She fell to her knees in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He was hesitant for a moment, but then his own arms circled around her waist, his hands tightening into her armored outfit. She could feel Touga shaking and knee that he was holding back his tears.

She didn't know how much this would help him, but she wanted to try. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that but some time later, he finally released her. When their eyes met this time, Kagome was glad to see some of that pain gone. It was still there, but at least for now, he was doing better.

Smiling at him one last time, she turned and made her way back to Sesshomaru who immediately opened his arms for her and let her sit back between his legs like before. He nuzzled into her neck, not caring that he was showing affection in front of the others.

"If you touch one more male this night, this one cannot promise what his actions will be." He warned, rubbing his hand and arm along the front of her body, erasing his father's scent.

"Oh, shush, Sesshomaru." Kagome reprimanded. She leaned back and looked up into his golden eyes which were glittering with amusement.

She opened her mouth to say something but was stopped when Sesshomaru suddenly covered hers with his. He forced his tongue into her mouth, making sure that he touched every part he could. At first, Kagome's eyes grew wide, but eventually, she gave in and returned the kiss.

Hoots and hollers from the armies surrounding them broke the couple apart, and Kagome was left panting. Sesshomaru just smirked as he took in her flushed cheeks, her swollen lips, and dazed look. He loved making her look like that.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped when she realized the very large audience they had.

"Next time, do not kiss another male, dying or not." He ordered, taking a sip of his sake. A bit of it spilled to the ground when Kagome slapped his chest, and he looked down at her, not pleased.

"Ha! I think you're whipped, Sesshomaru." Eiichi laughed, his cheeks flushed from the large amounts of sake he consumed.

"I believe you're intoxicated." Sesshomaru mumbled.

It was at that time that five people approached them, all hesitantly except for Sango who just looked determined. Youta looked guilty as he looked at his father. Miroku looked flat-out scared, and Mikio and Amadeus seemed to be sharing an internal joke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, my husband–" Sango started before noticing how Miroku was hiding in the back, still uncomfortable around the lord. She groaned before grabbing his arm and pulling him forward to stand beside her. "As I was saying, we would like to ask for time off from the army. We–we want to start a family."

Sesshomaru was silent for a moment, looking over the two, before nodding. "You have served me well. This one will give you a two-year leave, enough time to produce a whelp and wean it."

"Thank-you, Lord Sesshomaru." Sango said, bowing and walking away with a mischievously-grinning husband.

"Dad–"

"Youta, if you apologize for what happened, I will take you over my knee. The whole reason you sought me out was to learn to control your beast. That is what happened." Sesshomaru interrupted, making Youta's eyes go wide.

"Okay, that takes care of one thing I was going to say." Youta mumbled, relaxing a little. "I–I want to ask Rin to be my mate."

Sesshomaru stopped mid-sip and looked at his son. Youta was looking at the ground, but his eyes would glance to his father occasionally, filled with fear and hope. Kagome tapped Sesshomaru's arm and nodded slightly to show her approval.

Setting down his sake cup, Sesshomaru sighed. "You do realize she is human? She will not live another fifty years, even if you were to mate her."

"I know, which is why I don't want to waste any more time." Youta admitted, finally looking up at his father fully.

"You may do as you please." Sesshomaru agreed reluctantly. After all, he mated a human so he couldn't say no.

A popping noise made all of the members in the circle look up to see a floating Shippo who was smirking. That smirk told everyone that he was up to no good, and the moment he opened his mouth, he proved it.

"I don't understand how anyone could want to tie themselves down to one cunt. But if Rin thinks she can handle it, then I suppose there's no stopping it." Shippo said, looking at his nails as if he wasn't insulting his brother.

"Hey!" Youta yelled the moment he caught on to what Shippo was saying. And, just like that, Shippo was laughing hysterically while Youta chased him around the armies. The Western army was quite used to this, but the others stared in shock at the two fools.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes while Kagome giggled at her sons. Finally, the last two people approached, and Kagome eyed the two guards she was closest to. When they dropped to their knees in front of her, she groaned.

"Lady Kagome, we are here to pledge our services to you for the rest of our lifetime." Amadeus said, not lifting himself from the ground.

"It will be our pleasure to protect you at all cost, Milady." Mikio added. Both already knew her answer so they had it all planned.

"No!" Kagome just about shouted. "Mikio, you have a family! And Amadeus, working for me means working in direct contact with Sesshomaru. We both know how you feel about that."

"I just don't wish to die by his claws, Milady." Amadeus admitted, not looking at his lord, knowing that her little outburst had the daiyokai staring him down.

"And I will still be able to see my mate and pups, even more with you than if I stayed a part of the army." Mikio assured.

"It's still no. I don't need a babysitter." Kagome answered, crossing her arms and ignoring the amused glances of the others around her.

Mikio and Amadeus looked at one another for a moment before nodding. They simultaneously pulled out their swords and held them out to a wide-eyed Kagome before bowing to her once again.

"Then our lives are forfeit, Milady." They said together, and it was clear that they had rehearsed this, knowing that they were going to have to back her into a corner.

"W–What?" Kagome sputtered, looking towards Eiichi who busted out laughing.

"Clever lads." He began before turning to Kagome. "They have backed you into a corner, Little Lady. They offered their services to you, in other words, their lives. If you deny them, then it is as if you are saying they are not good enough, meaning their lives are invalid."

"For the love of…." Kagome groaned, rolling her eyes before she glared at the two before her. "Fine! You win."

"Thank-you, Milady." Amadeus said, standing from his kneeled position and sheathing his sword, Mikio following his lead.

"I know this was your plan, Amadeus. Mikio wouldn't have thought of something like this." Kagome mumbled, glaring at the foreign guard who was just smiling. That one smile said everything she needed to know. But then something popped into her head, and she smiled just as wickedly as he.

Amadeus gulped when he saw her look, and he knew she would find a way to get him back for this.

"Do you remember when Yamato was killed, and how you reacted when Sesshomaru found me?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"You wouldn't." Amadeus argued, a horrified look crossing his face.

"Oh, but I would." Kagome said, shrugging her shoulders as Sesshomaru smirked behind her.

"Were…we…We'll just be over there." Amadeus stated quickly before grabbing Mikio's arm and pulling him away.

"That was cruel, My Love." Sesshomaru chuckled, tightening his hold around Kagome's waist.

"Maybe so." She agreed, leaning back into his chest and relaxing fully.

Sesshomaru went back to speaking with the other lords and Kagome closed her eyes, relaxing fully for the first time in months. Nothing else was chasing after her. She didn't have the East asking for her head. She didn't have an angry sister following her.

She was at peace.

-sSs-

This is officially the end of the war. This chapter was to basically tie up any loose ends that I may have missed. From this point on, the story will be focusing on Kagome's pregnancy and the poison. I hope you all enjoyed.

ATTENTION: I am starting a new story. The first chapter will be posted today, right along with this update. It is called _Haunting Mistakes_ , and is nothing but angst. Sesshomaru does something bad, and has to earn the forgiveness of the one he loves. Please check it out and let me know what you will think.

Shout outs:

Everythingnerd12: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you like my story, and it makes me happy that you think of me as being your favorite author.

LotusCupcake10: Yes, that was my thoughts on InuYasha's death. I am glad that everyone liked it as much as they did.

Nyght elf: Nope, there is no Naraku. Everyone normally does a story that features Naraku and I wanted to do different. I don't take it the wrong way, I always allow my readers to state their opinion. If my story wasn't as far long as it was, I may be willing to change the summary, however I feel it is to far along to do so.

My3rdeyes: What makes you think Kikyou isn't dead yet?

Slvrphoenx: A lot of people were okay with me killing off InuYasha. I was surprised. I thought I was going to get yelled at. I am glad that you liked what I did with it though.

Deadpool-girl: Your review made me laugh. Lol. Akihito was a snake. I never really went into detail, but there was a few times I mentioned it. A lot of people missed it though. I hope this update was quick enough for you.

Redrake323: Nope, he was hardly hurt and Kagome went further and healed him. Though she doesn't realize she did.

Wren210: Thank you for your compliment, I am glad that you noticed what I did. Lol. You always do, and I am thankful for it. Tessaiga will be explained in the next chapter. Lol. I didn't forget about it. They weren't bowing to just Sesshomaru, they were bowing to both him and Kagome.

I do not own InuYasha.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Breeding

Kagome stood in Sesshomaru's hidden art room. Her eyes were glued to the painting he was currently working on, and she felt her heart tighten a bit. Not for herself, or even Sesshomaru, but for Touga.

He had locked himself in his room, still grieving the death of his youngest son. It was to be expected, as any father would feel the loss when his child passed on, but Kagome knew how Sesshomaru felt.

He wondered, if he had died, how his father would have acted. Would he act as he is now, miserable in the face of death, or move on and, once again, take the throne? It was a question Kagome herself even had. A question that wouldn't be answered.

The truth was, Touga could say whatever he wanted but his actions spoke much louder than his words. Before Sesshomaru was even lord of these lands, Izayoi had requested that InuYasha be named the heir, and Touga had agreed.

Had the council of the West not stepped in to demand that Touga step down, Sesshomaru wouldn't be who he was today. Time after time, Touga has picked InuYasha as his favorite son, and Sesshomaru would never forget that.

That was why their relationship was rocky, and probably always will be. However, no matter what, a son will always love his father, at least some small part of him. Sesshomaru was no different.

This was proven by the unfinished painting of InuYasha. He stood proud with the Tessaiga drawn, his face the perfect example of the confidence he carried while in battle. It was clear that this was a scene from the battle, one that Sesshomaru remembered clearly.

Kagome sighed as she moved away from the painting to the wall that held three swords. Tenseiga and Bakusaiga were tucked into their places. While at the shiro, Sesshomaru needed no weapons.

Underneath those two sat Tessaiga, forever to rest in his new home. It was a shrine of InuYasha, one that only Sesshomaru could visit.

A smirk played on Kagome's face as she thought of the male she loved so dearly. He hated his brother. InuYasha's actions caused a lot of people harm, not to mention what InuYasha did to her, the female that Sesshomaru loved.

Even so, InuYasha was Sesshomaru's brother and, just like with Touga, there was a small part of him that loved InuYasha. Had InuYasha succeeded in saving Kagome and still survived, she believed he would have finally been able to return home, to continue to make amends for all of his actions, his sins.

A sharp cry alerted Kagome to the awakening of her daughter, and she quickly left the room, closing the door and leaving the feelings that her lord wasn't ready to admit he carried behind her. She smiled as she walked to her daughter, wondering if Sesshomaru would even give the painting to Touga for its intended use.

Probably not.

"What is wrong, my Natsuki?" Kagome asked, her voice motherly and soothing as she picked up her infant.

One whiff told her what was wrong and she scowled a bit. She loved her daughter but changing diapers was one thing she wished didn't come with having a child.

As she laid the pup on her bed, a knock at the door told her that her followers had arrived to escort her to dinner. She rolled her eyes before letting them enter. They hovered over her, and sometimes, it was annoying.

However, the weeks since they have returned, their relationship had grown. She now considered the males her friends and trusted them as much as she trusted Sesshomaru.

"Milady, the lord has sent us to fetch you for dinner." Mikio announced, internally laughing at the face Amadeus was currently sporting at the soft smell of Natsuki. Kagome had yet to even remove the dirtied cloth.

"Yes, I assumed so. Just give me a moment to clean Natsuki, then we can be on our way." Kagome replied, finally opening the front of the cloth.

The reaction of Amadeus was instant. He slapped a clawed hand over his nose and began gagging loudly. Mikio lost it as he took in Kagome's confused face and threw his head back in laughter. Once Kagome realized just what was wrong with her guard, she laughed as well.

Her kind heart, however, made her quickly clean her daughter, placing a fresh cloth around her. When she looked back up, Amadeus was acting as if nothing had happened, but the green tone of his face told everyone otherwise.

"Now I see why you don't want a family." Kagome teased, ignoring the way her guard's eyes narrowed.

"I would not mind a mate. However, they tend to want pups. I do not want pups." Amadeus replied, dryly. He, once again, caused Mikio to chuckle.

"They are wonderful. To see your pup look up at you with love. Or the first time you meet them, seeing the very bundle you created with your mate, knowing that it was your love to do so." Mikio started, his eyes going far away, to his family. "I was scared at first, but that all changed when my son was born."

"Females are just as terrified as the males are. Maybe even more so. The males just find out that their mate is pregnant and wait. Females…we f _eel_ everything. The flutter of movement to the first kick, the response an unborn child makes to your voice as you speak, watching yourself grow more every day, the hours of untold pain just to bring that very being into existence. Fear, and an overpowering love, is all you can feel the first time you hold that pup, seeing bright yellow eyes look up at you." Kagome added, smiling as she redressed Natsuki.

"Speaking from experience?" Mikio asked, already knowing. Kagome had accidentally given a bit of Youta's description and not even realized it. At least, not until Mikio pointed it out.

"I guess I was." She chuckled, picking up her daughter. She walked towards the two males and did something that neither expected.

She placed Natsuki in Amadeus's arms.

The demon tensed up immediately as he clutched the child to his chest, unsure of what to do. Mikio was by his side instantly, giving pointers on how to hold the pup. When Amadeus settled down, he looked into the violet eyes of Natsuki, and his heart melted.

She smiled up at him, reaching for his face, and he obliged, lowering his head down. Her small clawed hand rubbed against his cheek and, somehow, his instincts took over. He rumbled deep in his chest, sounding almost like a purr.

Kagome just smiled as she watched Amadeus and Mikio fret over the happy child. She knew that Amadeus didn't have a problem with pups, he just wasn't sure what to do with them. Her smile only grew as the two males turned and left her in the room.

She had been forgotten, and she didn't even care.

Taking one last minute to look over herself, she decided that she was appropriate and began to walk towards the dining hall. She didn't make it a few steps before she was slammed into the wall, a nearly-feral Sesshomaru on top of her.

His eyes were already red, but they continued to get darker. She knew, very soon, even his irises would be changing to blue. His fangs had grown slightly. She could feel them against her neck as she bared it for him. What was the most shocking and confusing to her was the very large and hard erection he was grinding into her.

"Sesshomaru, what has gotten into—oh—you?" She asked, moaning in the middle of her sentence as a hand reached up and cupped a breast.

"This one smelled you on the two males." He answered, his voice raspy and rough from his need and desire.

That very same desire was blossoming in her veins, and she arched her hips into his. Her reward was a growl that vibrated her entire body. His fingers closed around a hardened nipple, even through her layers of clothing.

"I never–"

"I know, my love. However, it is what your scent told me that has brought me to your side." He interrupted.

He knew she would never lay with another. She was too loyal for such a thing.

"Don't get me wrong...I am enjoying this, but what brought this on?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing their bodies closer together.

He pulled away from the flesh of her neck, and she used this opportunity to pounce. Her own teeth found his skin, and she bit down. His moan was loud and needy as she suckled the skin just below his ear, and he thrust his hips into hers.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands left her breast before traveling down to her backside, giving her support as he pulled them away from the wall and began walking towards their chambers.

The moment he entered, he dropped both of them onto the bed, his body falling into the perfect place between her spread legs. He could feel the heat of her core against his rock hard member, and he groaned as he ground against her.

His lips fell on hers, kissing away her breath. This kiss was sinful, full of the need they had for each other, the need he forced her to carry. Pulling away from the miko's now-swollen lips, he looked down at her still-clothed body and growled.

This would not do.

It took him seconds to have them both naked, their heated flesh making contact for the first time that evening. They both hissed at the sparks that sent molten pleasure straight to their nether regions.

His lips trailed along her skin, leaving open-mouthed kisses. Her taste was so much more alive now than normal. He had tasted this before, but he had never allowed himself the luxury of enjoying. Now, though, he could. He could savor the taste of her fertile body and let himself become the fertile male he had wanted to be for so long.

"Do you remember my promise?" He asked, licking his tongue over a pert nipple and loving the way she arched and moaned. He knew her body and, as he always did, he would use that to his advantage.

"I'm–"She tried asking, but couldn't as he sucked that same nipple into his mouth. She could feel his smile against her skin and, at this moment, she didn't even care if he felt smug, as long as he continued to do what he was doing.

He pulled back from her nipple, releasing it with a pop. His eyes met hers and he kissed her jaw gently, trailing to her ear. "I will breed you this day, Kagome."

He was warning her, and she knew it. It was his way of saying, if she didn't want this, to stop him now. She would never stop him. She didn't want to.

So, she trailed her fingers down his back, her blunt nails leaving faint little marks on his skin. They didn't stop until they reached the perfect roundness that was his backside and squeezed. He groaned against her skin before nipping at her ear.

Silently, she had told him to continue, and he had told her he would. She squealed when she was suddenly lifted up and placed somewhere she had never been placed before. Her legs straddled Sesshomaru's face, and his tongue wasted no time in diving in for a taste.

His beast damn near broke free at the first taste of Kagome's fertile womanhood. Then, the way her hands tightened into his hair, and her legs squeezed his head, had him almost exploding right then and there.

His cock twitched repeatedly and his groan almost overpowered her moans. He could hear her calling his name, faintly make out that she was asking him something, but he paid no attention to it as he continued to devour her, drink her.

This was all he would ever need. He could survive off of this female alone.

He was so entranced with her, he was surprised when she was suddenly gone. Then, he was even more surprised when she turned her body around before placing herself over his face again.

He looked over her leg, watching her, and she glanced back at him. Then, ever so slowly, she ran her hands from his chest, down his stomach, and straight for his cock. His hips arched into her hand as she gripped him hard.

She knew just how to treat him.

He closed his eyes, taking in the feel of her small hand releasing the pressure that had been building in his hurting member. Her other small hand was gently gripping his heavy balls, rolling them in her tiny fingers.

His own back arched as she took him in her mouth, and a choked-off groan escaped his lips. She sucked him, licked him, and even nipped at his length, torturing him with her sweet mouth.

His attention was brought back from his pleasure to hers as she began to grind her legs together as best as she could. His hands grabbed her thighs, pulling them apart so he could bury his face back into her core.

With the way her mouth was working his cock, he ravished her dripping cunt, bringing her to oblivion multiple times, all while fighting himself. Many times, she almost brought him to completion, but he would stop her with a firm tug of her hair, forcing her head back and away from his cock.

He would not waste a drop of his seed. She would receive all of what he had to offer this night, and he would offer it many times. After all, he was breeding her, and he would make sure she took.

Finally reaching his fill of her essence, and no longer being able to fight the need to bury himself in her, he pushed the miko to the bed, making her fall on her back so he could place himself between her widespread legs.

He wasn't gentle as he entered her, slamming into her in one thrust. She cried out in pure pleasure as he growled low. Being fertile as he was seemed to heighten his senses, making the connection between the two grow more than it ever had before.

He pounded into her, watching for a moment as her full breasts bounced from his ministrations. He pulled one into his mouth with a snarl, his lengthening fangs rubbing against the sensitive peak.

His beast was coming, and it was expected.

He wanted a part in pupping his female as much as Sesshomaru did.

Kagome wasn't surprised when she looked up into red and blue eyes. She could feel just how long his fangs had become and knew that Sesshomaru's beast was present. Other than their mating, this was the first time he had let out his other side during a rutting, and she had to admit that she was enjoying it, regardless of how sore she may be in the morning.

"Do you like this, Kagome? Do you like how my cock makes you squirm and scream?" He growled against her breast, slowing his thrusts down to almost nonexistent.

He would slam into her, then still for a few seconds. Those seconds felt like years to Kagome and she whimpered every time, much to Sesshomaru's amusement.

"Answer me, Bitch!" Sesshomaru snarled, grabbing Kagome's wrist and pulling her up with him as he kneeled on the bed. His thrusts picked up, but they weren't as rough as they had been before. They were deep and long, hitting a spot that made her cry out with every movement from his hips.

"Please!" She begged, gripping on to his shoulders, her nails biting his skin as his own hands fell to her waist, holding her in place as he moved slowly and sensually within her confining walls.

"What is it that you want?" He asked, smirking at her expression.

She looked so beautiful in the throes of passion. He saw her like this many times, yet it never ceased to amaze him. Her cheeks were flushed from heat. Her eyes were tightly shut as she threw her head back. Plump, swollen lips were opened wide in a silent scream, and he took the opportunity to dive into that wonderful mouth of hers.

The tightening of her walls was his only indication that she had reached her peak. She screamed into his mouth, her hands pulling his long silver hair as she convulsed around him.

Sesshomaru had been planning on drawing out this encounter, making it one that was worthy of being remembered, but he was, once again, forced into his own completion as her tightness gripped him so hard, she pulled his seed from him.

He buried himself to the hilt, the tip of his cock pressed against her womb. He emptied for long moments, spraying her insides with his hot sticky seed, making sure she was coated. His female would be pupped before the sun rose on the next day, he would make sure of it.

Finally, both came back to their surroundings, panting hard and leaning against each other as if their lives depended on it. Kagome's head was resting against his shoulder while he tenderly nuzzled into any skin that he could reach.

"Sesshomaru?" She asked softly, waiting for his grunt before she continued. "How good is your nose?"

"I will know in a few hours. However, I do not plan on sitting around and waiting." He replied, smirking against her skin as she shifted slightly, and she let out a gasp as he twitched inside of her, still very hard and _very_ ready.

"I have an idea." She said, pulling herself from him before crawling off the bed.

Her rear presented for him had his cock twitching again but he didn't move, curious as to what she had planned. The last thing he had been expecting was for her to transform. She stood tall and proud before him.

Her blue eyes blinked once before she huffed. Her tail flew up into the air in an offer before she jumped from the window and ran into the woods.

At first, Sesshomaru was stunned and frozen, but soon, his brain caught up to what she wanted, and he smirked ferally. His bitch wanted him to chase her, and chase her, he shall. She would not escape him this evening.

-sSs-

I don't know if I will continue this lemon or not. I guess I will have to decide if I really want to write about that. It depends on my mood, honestly. From this point on, the story will focus on Kagome's pregnancy and the poison that has been mentioned a few times. I keep mentioning InuYasha because his death is affecting quite a few people. He may have done horrible things, but he still had a family, no matter how screwed up it was. I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Foxluna: Youta's beast doesn't cause any more problems. Which is good for everyone. I hope this chapter is everything you thought it would be.

Lilacbloomstar12: It's okay if you can't review all the time. I understand that life gets in the way sometimes. This will be the last time we here from Touga for a while, but he will be back.

My3rdeyes: I did mention InuYasha finding Kikyou. As far as if she is dead, we will all just have to see. Lol. It won't take long before you get your answers though.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review and I am glad you like my story so far.

Slvrphoenx: Yep. Touga is still grieving, and I will eventually come back to that.

LotusCupcake10: I will have to see about doing a future chapter. Right now, there isn't one in the works, but I may change that. It depends on how I end this story.

Redrake323: The poison will be focused on in about three chapters. There's only about ten chapters left to this story, so all answers will be answered soon.

Wren210: They do bring many laughs, which I'm sure everyone will enjoy. Your questions with Rin and Youta will be answered. I already have the chapter written, and all of your points have been met. I am sorry to say you will have to be patient, not only with the chapter on Youta and Rin, but also about your question to Kikyou. You know I don't give spoilers. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Conception

Sesshomaru was curled around his mate, both resting in their inu forms. A soft breeze was filtering through their fur, causing it to dance just the smallest amount. His large head was propped on his mate's shoulder as she slept, tired out from their activities that had lasted for all of the night.

Even now, his red eyes gazed at the sun as it began to ascend in the sky, announcing the new day to all who would see it. In just a few short hours, his shiro would be abuzz with the daily activities of the servants and guards. The same routine they followed every morning.

His eyes drifted to the lower right hand corner, focusing on his mate as she sighed deeply in her sleep. He had to admit he felt bad, just a little. He had taken her many times last night, in both forms, and his little female had basically passed out from exhaustion.

He was sure she wouldn't be able to walk today, and if he was in his humanoid form, he would be smiling with male pride. He should have taken it easy on her, but the thought of pupping the female that he fell in love with was too much to fight.

He wanted to ensure that she took his breeding. He wanted to see her swell with his seed and, eventually, bare him another pup. Youta was his and hers, even if he didn't carry her blood.

Before, he hadn't wanted a pup, and he had tried his best to make sure that it didn't happen. Now, though, it was different. He loved the female who was snoring slightly while she slept under him. He wanted, craved, a family with her.

Shippo and Youta weren't enough.

He was their alpha and father, but he had missed out on watching them grow. He never got to see them be born or take their first steps. He never got to see them suckling from their mother for food, and that is what he wanted.

Shippo may not have done most of that, but that was beside the point.

This was a pregnancy that he wanted to be a part of, from the very moment of conception to the second that their child is born, and even after that. He was a pack animal, and a large family is what his instincts called for.

That is also what he would have. He would make sure that his female birthed him a pup every few years. After all, they would live forever, and while he wanted a large family, he really didn't want to look after hundreds of pups.

Kagome stretched under him sleepily and he lifted his head, thinking she was waking up. Instead, she rolled on her back, throwing all four paws in the air and falling right back into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru inwardly chuckled before licking her face tenderly.

He laid his head on the ground beside her abdomen and closed his eyes. He wouldn't sleep, but he would allow his female to rest. All of his senses were trained on the outside world, making sure no harm would come to Kagome.

He had to admit that he was very glad that nobody was targeting her anymore. No one wanted to kill her or have her. She was safe and free, and in this newfound peace, she could relax.

Meaning _he_ could relax. He didn't have to worry for her safety or be afraid that, if he turned around for one minute, she would be taken. There was peace in the lands, and it was perfect to raise a pup in…two, including Natsuki.

There was still one problem, though, and it was beginning to worry Sesshomaru. There had been another case of poisoning reported this morning. He was told about it not even an hour ago as Mikio and Amadeus had approached him.

They were the only two he trusted enough to allow near while he was breeding his female. Had they been in the moment, they would have died anyway so they were lucky she had already been resting. They quickly told him that they had watched Natsuki overnight and that she was currently with Mikio's mate.

Sesshomaru had nodded, then realized they wished to speak further. They spoke of another town found dead, and he was sure he had been scowling, even in his yokai form. He, at first, thought that whatever was happening was only targeting inus, but the village that had been killed off contained a mixture of races.

It was apparent now that all demons were a target.

He was sure it was poison that was taking out his villages, Natsuki had proved that. He just wasn't sure how the poison was being brought into his lands. He had sent the two males back to start asking questions discreetly to any who had found someone dead.

He didn't want a panic on his hands, especially with him trying to pup his female.

Currently, he couldn't do anything anyway. Not until he finds out what was going on and where it was coming from. He was just glad that Kagome was human. The poison wouldn't hurt her.

Kagome rolled again, bringing him out of his thoughts, and all he could do was roll his eyes as he was suddenly being laid on. His face was now buried beneath thick black fur as his muzzle was pressed into her abdomen.

 _Females…_

He breathed in deep to sigh in feigned annoyance, but that breath froze as the scent of his mate suddenly filled his nostrils. He pushed his muzzle deeper into her abdomen, taking long, lung-filling breaths, all while savoring the subtle change in her scent.

Unknown to him, his tail had begun wagging and thumping the ground behind him. He still smelled the scent that was nothing but her, but now, there was a hint of him, too. Not just from the many times he took her, but it was combined and faint, telling him that she had conceived.

She had taken his breeding and was pupped.

He continued to breathe her in, savoring the smell and knowing it would only grow from here. Then it registered in his mind that his female was pregnant and he had her sleeping outside on the cold, hard ground.

At least their fur kept them warm from the snow that was on the ground. It would begin warming up soon, though, causing that same snow to melt and soak their fur. As much as he didn't want to, he needed to wake Kagome and get her to the shiro where it was warm.

He pulled his face from under her and stood, stretching slightly before he stood over her and began to nuzzle her neck. He could feel her stirring, but she stubbornly tried to remain in her peaceful sleep.

He growled low in his chest, commanding her to obey him. She growled back, telling him to go away. Once again, as he seemed to do often in her presence, he rolled his eyes. He looked around the small clearing they had rested in and noticed the snow-covered branch above her.

It was leaning down with the heavy weight of the snow and would break soon anyway so he decided to help it out. He moved away from his female and flicked his tail towards the branch. When he made contact, said limb shuddered violently, dropping the snow it held straight onto Kagome's head.

She shot up instantly, blue eyes wide in shock. As the snow dripped down her forehead and plopped to the ground, her eyes narrowed and she focused on Sesshomaru who held a fang-filled grin.

She didn't even wait a moment before she lunged, causing both of them to topple over into the snow. She was huffing as she looked at his white fur, almost blending in with the ground beneath him. He wasn't grinning anymore. In fact, he looked kinda angry.

He stood from the ground, shaking off the snow from his now-frozen fur, and glared at her. She swallowed, expecting a scolding, but instead, his eyes softened and he licked the side of her face. She was shocked by his quick change of mood but didn't question it.

When he was engulfed in sudden yokai, she followed his cue and called the change to her, reverting back to her original form. She looked up into golden eyes that were so intense, even she was left speechless.

She didn't move an inch as he approached her, looking over her as if for the first time. In truth, she expected him to take her again so, when he finally reached her and fell to his knees before her, she was even more shocked than before. He never kneeled in the way he was.

She was still very much naked from before so he had no barriers between him and his goal. Sesshomaru placed his hands on her hips, leaned forward, and pressed his lips to her still-flat stomach, and in that one action, Kagome knew just what was wrong with him.

Her gasp had him pulling back from her enough so he could look up into her surprised, but happy, eyes. His hand gently ran over her stomach, his fingers lightly teasing her skin. The realization that she was pregnant tumbling through her mind.

"Was the goal not to conceive?" Sesshomaru asked, standing up from his kneeled position and placing a large hand over her smaller one. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't think it would happen this quickly." She admitted, wide blue eyes meeting his amused red ones.

"You doubted the potency of this Sesshomaru?" He countered, chuckling softly when Kagome playfully slapped his chest in mock annoyance.

"Tone down the arrogance, Sesshomaru." She scolded, trying, but failing, to keep her smile at bay.

He didn't reply but, instead, kissed her roughly. It was needy and scorching but loving and tender at the same time. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her, his arms wrapping around her waist, his fingers playing with the top of her backside.

She moaned into his mouth but he pulled away, leaving her panting. His fingers trailed up her back, coming to her front and not stopping until he was cupping her face. His eyes spoke loudly, and their bond screamed it, so, when he said it, she already knew he was going to.

"I love you."

It was whispered, and sincere. The amount of love flowing through their bond was overwhelming, and she very nearly lost her balance. She was lucky she had her male wrapped around her, holding her against him.

She was so lost in the moment, she didn't even notice when she started shivering or when her lips began to go blue in the cold. Sesshomaru didn't miss it, though, and his eyes narrowed at his thoughtlessness.

He quickly released Kagome and made his way to a tree. A water-proofed skin was hanging from a branch and he pulled the satchel from the limb, shaking off the snow. He unwrapped it as he approached his female again, her eyes watching him intently.

"Amadeus and Mikio stopped by earlier to inform me of a few things, as well as bring us clothing. This Sesshomaru has to admit they are adequate." Sesshomaru said, pulling out two heavy winter kimonos.

He pulled out the first and set the other back into a nearby tree. As he began to get her dressed, which she gratefully accepted, she continued to think on his words, wondering what he could have possibly meant.

"What did they have to tell you?" She asked, noticing how his hands stilled for a moment before continuing on.

He was silent as he continued dressing her, and she knew that he was contemplating on whether or not he should tell her. At the moment, they were happy and excited about their pup, and he wouldn't want to ruin that.

"Sesshomaru, nothing can ruin this moment for me, no matter how bad the news is. We can get through anything together." She soothed, grabbing his hand as he tied her obi. She pulled the large appendage to her lips and kissed his palm tenderly.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru relented, grabbing the last kimono and beginning to dress. She stepped towards him and helped as he began to explain the new situation.

She listened silently, thinking the same questions he voiced about the poison, all except for one. Something about this wasn't making any sense. Poison was poison. It didn't care who or what you are. If you took it in, you died.

But, somehow, only demons were being affected…or was it, perhaps, that only demons have been targeted? Does that mean that humans will soon be attacked as well, or will it stay the way it has been? Are they going to have to wait for more to die to get answers?

Sesshomaru, seeing the worry on her face, laced his fingers in the hair at the back of her scalp, forcing her to look up at him. It would not do to have his pupped female worried. "This will be handled by me and the army, Kagome." He held up a hand when she opened her mouth to protest. He gently placed a hand on her stomach and she immediately knew what he was going to say. "You have more important things to worry about at the moment."

"I know. While I may be a mother again, I am also the Lady of the West. They are my people as much as they are yours. I will worry about their safety as much as I do my own children." She argued as she tied his obi shut as best she could since he still hadn't released her hair.

"Love, leave the West for me. At least for the duration of your pregnancy." It was almost as if he was begging, worried for the safety of her and their pup, and Kagome's shoulders sagged. How could she ever say no when he was looking at her like that?

"Okay. I'll try." She whispered, falling into him when he pulled her close. She could feel the ground leaving beneath her feet and she knew they were floating into the sky, even as she buried her face into his warm and hard chest.

"Thank-you." He replied, tightening his hold on her. Then he chuckled, making her look up at him. Her questioning gaze made him speak of what he thought was so funny. "When we return, we will announce your pregnancy. It will be amusing to see Youta and Shippo's reactions."

Kagome threw her head back in laughter, and Sesshomaru was forced to hold her in place so she didn't tumble from his cloud.

"This will be entertaining." She mumbled, wiping the tears from her eyes. She looked up at the smiling male as he watched where he was flying, and she smiled just as warmly. "I love you, too, Sesshomaru."

-sSs-

I imagine quite a few of you are happy with this chapter. She's finally pregnant. There won't be many more chapters left to this story. Right now, I have ten planned. It could be more, it could be less. We'll just have to see how it plays out. I decided against the lemon in their inu forms, because I felt the breeding chapter before this got the point across. Adding another lemon would have been too much. With this being said, there are a few people who I did not personally reply to in your reviews. You all asked for one thing, and I felt it would be to repetitive to say over and over again, why I chose what I did. Deadpool-girl, Sassy618, and Redreake323, I hope you all understand why I chose what I did. The next chapter will contain Shippo and Youta's reactions to learning that Kagome is pregnant. I'm not sure how I'm going to have them react, but I'll figure it out.

I know I said I would post weekly but I have been having a lot of health problems. Between doctor's appointments and everything else I just haven't had time to write. However, I am done with all of my appointments, besides three month checks up, so I shouldn't have any more delays.

Shout outs:

Lilacbloomstar: I haven't thought on how Natsuki would react towards a new sibling. Perhaps I should have some infant sibling rivalry. Lol.

Wren210: Kikyou does, enjoy Kagome's suffering, so it's a good thing she is dead…

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review. I am glad that you liked my update.

I do not own InuYasha.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Announcements

Kagome blinked open her eyes, trying to keep the offending sunlight out. It was high in the sky, indicating that it was late afternoon. She looked over to her left, surprised not to see Sesshomaru by her side. When she sat up and looked around, she remembered their new discovery.

She placed a small hand over her stomach and smiled. She didn't remember getting home this morning, but Sesshomaru must have tucked her in, letting her sleep longer than she should have. She may be pupped, but she was also the Lady of the West. She needed to at least make an appearance.

She threw her legs over the bed and quickly made her way to the hot springs. She still felt sticky and dirty, even if Sesshomaru had tried to clean her. A quick dip would fix all of that.

She wasted no time stripping from her yukata, letting it hit the floor behind her as she walked, and taking the first step into the spring. With each step, she submerged more of her body into the wet heat, and when it reached just over her breasts, she sighed in relaxation.

Truthfully, a good bit of her muscles were still sore, though she could hide it. She wasn't sure if her mate would be horrified that he had bruised her, or if his male ego would swell. She really didn't want either.

She washed quickly, tenderly, over her now-occupied abdomen. She knew she wasn't going to hurt the pup, but that didn't stop her new-mother nerves. Just like when she was pregnant with Youta, it would take a while for those nerves to calm down.

She thought briefly on how Sesshomaru was taking this. Yes, he had wanted to create a family with her, but was he still thinking along the same lines now that it was happening? He was a wonderful father, he proved that with Natsuki, but soon, he would have two pups to look after.

She didn't doubt that he would love this pup, maybe even more than Natsuki or Youta. Natsuki wasn't his blood, and while he loved her, his instincts would steer more to his true pup than Natsuki. No, he wouldn't treat them any different, but the thought would be there.

Youta was his blood, but he was basically already grown by the time Sesshomaru met him. Her mate had missed the pup growing, meaning that there was no bonding between the two. They were somewhat close, respecting each other, but if Youta needed someone to talk to, he came to her.

With all of that being said, it was safe to say that this pup would be a new experience. Sesshomaru sired it, and he would be able to watch it grow and create a bond. She just hoped that there wouldn't be any sibling rivalry between all four children.

Shippo and Youta were enough.

With a sigh, Kagome rinsed off her body, ducking under the water while holding up her long hair, and quickly exited the spring. She dried and dressed, then made her way out of the room, searching for her three children and mate.

It didn't take long before she found them, all except for Youta and Rin, but at least she found the majority. Sesshomaru was in a mood, bossing and ordering as many servants, and a grumbling Shippo, as much as he could.

It was apparent that he was doing something, planning for something, but she had no idea what it was.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Kagome asked, causing the large daiyokai to turn around and look at her.

At first, he said nothing, just simply blinked a few times, then, all of a sudden, he was in front of her, burying his face into her neck. She giggled as his sniffing tickled her and his free arm wrapped around her waist. His other was holding an amused-looking Natsuki.

Kagome had never been around a daiyokai while their mate was breeding so she wasn't expecting the reaction from Sesshomaru. It was as if he was looking over every part of her, making sure she hadn't somehow managed to hurt herself.

With the way he was acting, she was surprised he had left her side at all.

"You should still be sleeping." He demanded, finally pulling away from her.

She chuckled, then reached out and grabbed Natsuki who happily went to her mother. "I'm okay, Sesshomaru." Then she looked around at the running servants and a certain kitsune who was attempting to sneak away. "What are you doing?"

She didn't even see it happen but, in a matter of seconds, Sesshomaru was, once again, standing before her, Shippo on the ground and being held up by one of his tails. He must not have been as sneaky as he thought because Sesshomaru caught him.

"This Sesshomaru is preparing for the announcements." Sesshomaru answered, glaring down at a now-struggling Shippo.

"Announcements? As in more than one?" Kagome asked, looking confused. She could see Sesshomaru smirk at her before he turned and began to walk away, dragging Shippo behind him.

"Enjoy your day, Love, for tonight will be busy." Sesshomaru replied, turning a corner and disappearing. The last thing Kagome saw was Shippo reaching for her, silently begging for help.

She looked down at Natsuki and noticed that the pup had also been looking at Shippo, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Your brother is rather dramatic, isn't he?"

"Dramatically dead." A new voice answered, and Kagome turned to see Amadeus and Mikio. Mikio, the one who had spoken, had a very annoyed look on his face while his partner-in-arms looked amused.

"Care to explain that comment?" Kagome asked, walking up to her guards-turned-friends.

"When we were pupsitting Natsuki while you and the lord… Well, anyway, Shippo came by and asked if he could borrow the pup to impress a female. Mikio said no so, in retaliation, Shippo flirted with his mate." Amadeus answered, grabbing Natsuki for himself. Kagome smiled as the baby-hating guard began making faces at Natsuki, making the child laugh.

"Your kit may, or may not, have gone flying." Mikio mumbled.

"The best thing to do with Shippo is ignore him. Especially when he gets in one of those moods. His goal is to get a reaction out of you." Kagome answered, beginning to walk past the guards who followed behind.

It was a peaceful day, the snow finally melted and dried. It would also do some good to walk to try and loosen up her bruised muscles.

"Do you know what has the lord in such an uproar?" Amadeus asked, pushing back the brown hair of the pup out of her eyes.

"He said something about announcements. I know of one, and before you ask, no, I will not tell you. I don't really know of the other one, though, or how many there even are." Kagome answered, changing her direction to head towards the nearest village.

What woman didn't like to shop? Plus, this could be her way of celebrating her newfound pregnancy.

When she arrived at the village, it was bustling and busy. This was one of the wealthy towns inhabiting the West and the market was huge, twice the size of the actual village.

Kagome spent hours shopping, mostly buying clothing for pups. Almost everyone thought it was all for Natsuki, but the truth was, she was already buying for the new pup as well.

Of course, Natsuki did get things, like teething toys and such, but she already had a wardrobe full of clothing and didn't need anymore. In fact, she probably wouldn't even be able to wear all of the outfits before she outgrew them.

She even bought a gift for Mikio and his mate: a beautiful new cradle and a children's futon, in an attempt to apologize for her son's antics.

Mikio tried to refuse but she eventually ordered him to accept, and he, of course, did…reluctantly.

Her generous heart continued as she bought Amadeus a new kimono, elegant and marvelous. He accepted and announced that he would wear it for the celebration tonight.

Hearing of a celebration caught Kagome off guard but she assumed it was where Sesshomaru was going to make the announcements, whatever they may be.

She ended up being one guard, and a pup, short when a female neko shyly approached Amadeus. Her hands where fidgeting together and she looked at the ground while her foot toed a small hole.

She was asking for a chance to talk to Amadeus and admitted that she had been interested in him for a while, since the first time she saw him a few months ago. She said, when he went to war, she had been worried and that, if she cared for someone so much that she had never even talked to, she wanted to change that.

So, she approached him. Kagome instantly saw the reaction Amadeus had to such an announcement and smiled. It seemed that Amadeus was just as interested in the female.

So, with a questioning glance to her, she allowed Amadeus to leave her for the time being. She had attempted to take back Natsuki but got growled at.

The female looked horrified that Amadeus would growl at the lady, and she probably thought that he was going to die. Kagome just laughed and told him to take care of her daughter and that she would call for him when it was time to leave.

Her guard, pup, and the female walked away, two of the three carrying blushes. Kagome then carried on with her shopping, and just as the sun began to settle, she could feel her mate calling her through their bond.

She finished her purchases and searched for Amadeus. She found him still with the female, and it was clear he didn't want to leave. So, Kagome invited her to the celebration tonight, and Amadeus smiled more than she had ever seen before.

It was a few hours later that she was dressed in a multi-layered kimono, one that was insanely heavy, and for a moment, she regretted buying one for Amadeus. Then she remembered his little date and knew he was probably thanking her at this moment.

Sesshomaru finally joined her, checking her over and making sure she was okay before he began to clean and dress himself. She tended to his hair, making sure it was brushed out and not even one knot could be found.

When they were both dressed, they worked on Natsuki, then made their way down the halls. This celebration was to be held outside, on the first warm night of the season.

It was overdone, and Kagome knew that Sesshomaru let his excitement get the best of him. It didn't matter though. It was beautiful and, most of all, for her and their new addition.

Sesshomaru steered Kagome to two elegant, high-backed chairs carved with designs that must have taken some time. He sat her in the smaller of the two before sitting down himself.

It only took a few more minutes before the lawn was covered in humans and demons alike, all curious as to what was being celebrated.

Kagome spotted Youta and Rin not too far off, but they looked to be busy speaking with others so she stayed seated. She didn't think her lord would let her leave anyway.

The more packed the clearing became, the more his hand squeezed hers. He definitely did not like the amount of people crowding the area, and it would only get worse when her pregnancy was announced.

Everyone would want to congratulate her then.

Food was served and she barely made it through the second appetizer before she was full. She made herself eat at least some off of every plate so she didn't worry her mate.

He was watching her like a hawk, making sure she fed herself and their unborn pup.

Halfway through the entrée, Sesshomaru released her hand and flared his youki, calling attention to himself. When it had silenced down, and all eyes were on him, he stood.

"Today, we have gathered to celebrate two important events. Both are welcomed by myself, and the council, ensuring that it will also be welcomed by the West."

Murmurs were heard, agreeing that, if the most important people liked what they heard, so would everyone else.

"First order, my son, and Heir to the West, has taken a mate." Sesshomaru announced, catching Kagome off guard.

Youta stood then, bringing Rin with him. Laughter could be heard as Kagome shoved Natsuki into Sesshomaru's arms and ran to her son, hugging him tightly when she reached him.

She held on for a minute, then grabbed ahold of the blushing girl, pulling her into a group hug. Only the sound of Sesshomaru clearing his throat broke into Kagome's attention.

She released her son and now-daughter-in-law, wiping away happy tears, and sheepishly joined her mate back where she was supposed to be

Sesshomaru took a moment to wipe away her tears further, kissing her on the forehead, then turned back to the still-standing couple.

"As your sire and lord, this Sesshomaru congratulates you on your mating. May this union be blessed by the Kami above." Sesshomaru bowed lightly to his son who bowed deeply, thanking him for his blessing.

It was then that Sesshomaru turned to Kagome and held out a large, clawed hand. Her dainty one fit in his, and he looked back towards the crowd.

"It is with honor and excitement that this one announces the pregnancy of my lady. The West has a second heir to look forward to."

More cheers sounded out, and Sesshomaru looked pleased to have such a reaction from his people. He released Kagome's hand and placed it over her still-flat stomach, rubbing his thumb gently.

That is, until a voice shouted out above all the rest. At first, Kagome was horrified, but she soon realized that it was nothing to worry about, and easy to take care of.

"Hell no! I already have to deal with the other two brats! We don't need another one!" Shippo yelled, hissing at Youta when he growled.

Sesshomaru was about to march down to Shippo and show him exactly how he felt about his declaration but a squeeze to his arm from a small hand stopped him.

"Shippo."

It was calm and collected, the last thing Shippo ever wanted to hear from his mother, and he tensed immediately, a few brave souls already laughing behind him.

Slowly, the fox turned towards Kagome, his eyes begging not to be punished in front of the West. At least, not again. Sesshomaru had already ruined his reputation once.

His prayers went unheard as a bolt of reiki shot out, swerving to miss any other than its intended target, and Shippo didn't even have time to try and run before it connected with his backside.

Shippo yowled and jumped into the air, holding said backside in a tight grasp. When he landed back on the ground, the entire party busted out into laughter at the now-frazzled kitsune.

The fur on all of his tails had sprung out as if he been struck by a bolt of lightning. He may as well have.

"You will not insult my pregnancy because of your need to tease all that moves! I know you didn't mean to but there is a time and place for your jokes, and this wasn't one of them!" Kagome reprimanded.

"Jokes? Do you think this a joke?" Shippo retorted, motioning to his still-frazzled tails.

Kagome just raised an eyebrow and Shippo gave in, sitting back in his chair with a mumbled congratulations as he began to comb his fingers through his tails, trying to salvage his fur.

Many females swarmed over to help him, and she smiled at her kit. She saw the laughing look he gave her before he sat and knew that he was okay with her pregnancy.

He just made a joke at the wrong time.

Once all was settled again, Sesshomaru, Kagome, Youta, and Rin were all forced to accept congratulations from all that were present.

It took hours but, finally, the last, which just so happened to be her trusty guards, and their dates, approached. She couldn't help but tease Amadeus, asking if he was prepared to look after another pup.

He simply replied by saying that he had two arms. After that, everyone returned to eating and, eventually, dancing and drinking.

It was a long night for all but it soon died down and the celebration was over. Sesshomaru was forced to carry his exhausted mate to bed which he had no problem with doing.

Now that the celebrations were over, he could bask in the time he had to cuddle with his mate and daughter. He would make sure that, when nights like these happened, he would include their new pup as well.

All was quiet and peaceful as the West slept. That is, except for the cloaked figure walking through the trees, her glowing soul stealers floating eerily above her. She had plans but, for tonight, she would allow this peace.

Only for tonight.

-sSs-

Whelp, how does everyone like the announcements? Nothing really going on in this chapter except for the end where I hinted at the new enemy. I'm sure you all have figured out who it was, I did make it pretty easy. Lol. It's going to start getting interesting from here. So, I hope you all enjoyed.

Dead-pool girl: Youta didn't have much of a reaction, but Shippo will always have to put his opinion in. lol.

Slvrphoenx: Of course they would be happy. They have wanted this for a long time, remember. Lol.

Sme1228: I will. All questions will be answered by time I finish with this story.

Decadenceofmysoul: I am glad you liked the chapter, as always. I hope this one didn't disappoint.

Redrake323: You have been asking for her to get pregnant for the longest time. Lol. I'm glad I could make you happy.

Guest: Yes, I did. Quite a few people told me that they were glad he was trying to be better, but I have had this story planned and outlined since the beginning. I do that with all of my stories. InuYasha's death had always been in the works. So, when I starting getting reviews of people happy that InuYasha was going to become good, I did start to worry. Everything went over well though.

Whovian212: Thank you for your kind review.

Wren210: She did die, but you will understand more once it plays out. Lol. As for the rest of your review…Shush…lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Progressing

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, startling the lord at his desk. In an instant, he was to his feet and speeding down the halls.

His beast was near the edge with worry, wondering what had happened to his mate and why her guards weren't there to protect her. His instincts were screaming that he run faster, and he was very nearly convinced to transform just to get to his mate.

Not once did he take the time to check on her through their bond, his need to see her too strong to remember that it was even there. It had been a month since he had impregnated her, and his protectiveness had gone overboard.

There was even a time that she had gone and tried to hide from him, attempting to escape his overbearing presence. He couldn't help it. His instincts were driving him to protect his pupped mate, and even forcing himself away to take care of lordly duties was difficult for him.

Even so, he did it, just to at least make sure that he kept the West so his mate and pups had a place to live. A safe place to live. It was thinking like this that made it even possible for him to leave their side.

He burst through the doors to his chambers, snarling at Amadeus and Mikio who turned and glared at Kagome. She shrugged her shoulders and motioned for them to leave. They obeyed, and she waited until Sesshomaru was done checking her over before she spoke.

"Miko, you will tell me why you screamed." He ordered, his voice rough and demanding.

"Maybe I shouldn't have yelled. Amadeus and Mikio told me you would overreact, but I wanted you to get here quickly." Kagome admitted, nuzzling into his jaw in apology.

Sesshomaru's tense frame relaxed and he wrapped his arms around her, licking at the skin of her neck, the taste of her pupped flesh exploding over his tongue. His chest rumbled in a purr and he pulled himself and the miko to the bed.

She continued standing as he sat, positioning his face eye level with her slightly swollen stomach. He had noticed a few days ago that she was now showing, and he knew that his mate's human eyes hadn't been able to detect the change.

So, he had kept it to himself, not wanting to upset her. Now, though, as he looked up to his mate and met her eyes, he knew that was a mistake. Her face had fallen, as if the excitement she had held was gone, and in a moment, he knew why she had been calling him.

She had finally been able to see her own bump and was excited to show him. He looked away from her piercing blue eyes and untied her obi, pulling it off as he opened her kimono, revealing the smooth, and stretching, skin.

He placed a large hand over it and palmed the bump. Laying a gentle kiss on their growing pup, he could feel her beginning to relax, but he knew he still had some explaining to do.

"I was able to see the growth in your abdomen about a week ago. However, I knew that you would not be able to yet detect it. This Sesshomaru did not want to upset you." He admitted, moving his hands to her hips and squeezing.

"You thought I would be jealous?" She asked, already knowing the answer. He nodded and she sighed before sitting in his lap. His arms tightened around her, and he rested his chin on her shoulder while she began to play with his hair.

"You're right. I am jealous. It's not fair that you can see and smell, and even sense, everything before I can. Let's face it, if you weren't here, I wouldn't have even known I was pregnant. But, I am also happy that you can tell these things before me. You will know things sooner, things that could be imperative. If something was wrong, you would know and we could hopefully fix it. You don't have to keep it a secret when you notice something before me. Honestly, it's expected. Besides, if you tell me, then I will know as soon as you do." She admitted.

"I will tell you from now on." He agreed, pulling back to look at his mate. The beautiful and kind woman that stole his heart.

"Can you tell what gender?" Kagome asked, looking thoughtful.

"No. Your scent does not change depending on the gender. The only reason this one could smell the pup within you is because your smell altered itself to carry the pup. We will not know its gender until it is born." He answered.

"What about how many?"

"Again, no. There will be no scent change."

"Okay. I guess I can wait another five months to find out." Kagome mumbled, defeated but resigned.

"It will not take as long as you think for the time will fly by." Sesshomaru soothed, running his nose along Kagome's neck before his teeth nipped at her earlobe.

His hand left her stomach and rose until it cupped a breast, his thumb grazing over a puckering nipple. Her kimono was still open from earlier so it was skin-on-skin contact, and Kagome gasped in pleasure, spurring Sesshomaru on.

He gently turned, setting his miko on the bed and climbing above her. His goal was to distract her, and he would. Her legs opened for him, inviting him in, and he obliged, lowering his hips to meet with hers.

He ground his quickly-growing erection against her and groaned at the liquid heat he could already feel. It never took much for him to get her blood heated, but since she became pregnant… His large hand palmed her breast again while his other bent at the elbow, holding himself above her.

He kissed her greedily, taking everything she had to offer. Breath, taste, and sound. Her hands reached up and began to undo his kimono hastily. It was apparent that she wanted him naked, and he chuckled deeply at her wanton display.

Just as she parted the annoying cloth, her warm hands clawing at his chest and over a nipple, their bedroom door opened, shocking both the lord and lady. Exactly like once before, Jaken flew into the room, slamming into the wall.

Sesshomaru groaned and covered his miko, knowing exactly who was here. When her robes were fixed, he stood and held out a hand, ignoring his longtime friend who was smirking with unhidden glee at what he had interrupted.

"Eiichi. What brings you to my home?" Sesshomaru finally asked once he pulled up a blushing miko who was now walking over to check on Jaken.

"I got your notice that Kagome was pregnant. I thought I would come and give a personal congratulations." Eiichi answered. "I also picked up something along the way." He stepped out of the way then, revealing a blushing Kouga.

"I tried to get him not to barge in, but he's fucking brave." Kouga added, making Sesshomaru growl.

"His death is still being contemplated."

"Yea, yea. We didn't come to see you." Eiichi scoffed, walking towards Kagome who was holding a content Jaken. Eiichi wrapped her in a hug, squishing the toad. "I am glad that you will bear a pup for Sesshomaru. Now I can torture him as I play with all the many pups you have, and will have."

"You will be the uncle from hell." Kouga laughed as Sesshomaru covered his face with a hand and rubbed his forehead.

"For him to be considered an uncle, there would have to be blood relations between him and I." Sesshomaru declared, arguing the point that Eiichi was not his brother.

He just received a pointed glare from everyone in the room, even Jaken who was finally being set to the ground. He scurried off immediately, apologizing for, once again, being used in an abusive way to open the door.

Before Eiichi could even argue with Sesshomaru on their relationship, a commotion was heard coming from below. They were all stunned for a moment before the lords and one lady made their way downstairs, Sesshomaru fixing his attire along the way.

What they saw horrified them. A male had barged into the shiro, yelling and screaming for help. Any skin that was visible was bubbling over, some even popping, sending purple ooze scattering everywhere. The male approached the four of them, reaching for help, and Kagome placed up a barrier before he could touch them.

The moment she did, she was filled with an agonizing pain and was forced to her knees as she screamed. It seemed like her blood was on fire, burning her from the inside out, and she realized immediately why.

The male had been poisoned, but this poison was homemade. Its special ingredient was reiki from a monk or miko. Dark reiki. Fighting off the pain, Kagome looked towards the male and placed another barrier around her as the three lords tried to reach her.

Her scream had brought out more observers, her sons and guards among them. She ground her teeth as she pushed herself to her feet and took an agonizing step towards the screaming male. It was obvious that the poison was purifying him from the inside out, slowly and painfully.

She had never felt this kind of reiki before. It was darker than anything, and not even human. Whatever… _whoever_ did this was a monster. Placing a barrier around her womb, she held out her hand, ignoring the cries of the seven males yelling for her to back off.

This needed to be done.

She allowed a God-amount of her energy to pull into her hand, letting it fill until she was sure it would overpower the poor male. With one blast of her reiki, she broke through the dark energy, killing the male instantly. It took a lot more strength than she expected and she fell back, unconscious, all of her barriers falling at once.

Sesshomaru didn't let her hit the ground as he charged forward, grabbing his mate. His eyes had bled red and he looked her over, panicking when she didn't respond. It was then that Sango and Miroku showed up and, frantically, Sesshomaru ordered Miroku to look over his mate. He was the only other holy user around.

"She is okay, Lord Sesshomaru. She just used too much of her reiki." Miroku soothed, placing a hand over her forehead. Sesshomaru could feel Miroku's own reiki and relaxed immediately when Kagome groaned and fluttered her eyes open.

Giving a look full of thanks to Miroku for sharing his energy, Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him, nuzzling into her neck. She looked up to see a group of people looking at her, and she groaned again, knowing that she was going to get lectured. But she did what she had to.

Her body felt like lead, heavy and unusable but, somehow, she reached up and grabbed a handful of Sesshomaru's hair as he pulled her to his chest, his arms holding her suspended in the air. Even though it was just hair, knowing who it belonged to made it soothing which she needed at the moment.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Amadeus asked, the first one able to voice his anger. Kagome flinched and looked to Sesshomaru for help, but the fire in his eyes meant he agreed with her angry guard and, for once, wasn't going to stop him.

"He was poisoned." Kagome rasped, surprised by how much her throat hurt. She must have screamed louder than she realized. The unexpected sensation caused her to cough a few times, and a maid brought her a glass of water, helping her to slowly drink it.

It wasn't until she was done that Sesshomaru finally spoke, his own voice tight with anger. "That was not the same reaction we saw last time."

"You're right." Kagome admitted. "This was new. This was a poison never before seen. A _made_ poison."

"Why did it hurt you when you protected us?" Kouga asked, pulling up a chair so Sesshomaru could set her down in it. He did, and she leaned back against the armrest, looking up at all of the males.

Any other time, she would have laughed when she realized that she had seven protective demons before her. Now wasn't the time for that though.

"I have no idea how but this…poison, if we can call it that, contained reiki. When I used mine, the dark reiki attacked it." She explained, flinching at the growls and hisses she received.

"Why didn't you pull back?" Eiichi yelled.

"You have done some stupid shit, but this tops it all." Shippo mumbled, holding back an angry Youta who wanted to tear out a piece of his mother's hide.

"If I did, the reiki would have attacked all of you. Since I am a miko, I can handle it. However, you are all yokai." She replied, holding her head as a headache was forming.

"We would have been fine." Sesshomaru argued, his voice still deep with anger. His hands were running over Kagome, checking to make sure that she hadn't been injured, all while his hearing and smell were focused on the pup.

"Not all of you."

It was her only reply, but it was enough. In truth, only about two of the demons there would have survived: Sesshomaru and Eiichi. The others would have easily succumbed. Kagome looked towards the smoking male on the floor and cringed as her stomach churned.

She hoped she never had to see something like that again.

Sesshomaru, noticing where her gaze had gone, ordered that the remains be removed by humans. From this moment on, the shiro, and every yokai village, would have humans present. Humans that could help as best they could. They could travel to send word without spreading anything, and right now, that was important.

After that, Sesshomaru ordered that they find out where this male had come from. He needed to know if his village and home had been struck, and if it had, an army of humans were to be the ones to bury the remains.

When the orders were given out, all were silent as they thought about this new information. They had more questions than answers, but there was one thing that they couldn't argue. With the poison now containing reiki, the only two that could fight it were Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome was pregnant, and Miroku was nowhere near as strong as her.

Their future didn't look too bright.

Eiichi announced right then and there that he would not be returning until the situation was rectified. Sesshomaru would need help keeping his lands in line while he fought a battle within the West. Kouga wanted to help but was told to return home. He was too new a lord to stay away for long periods of time.

The smell of purified remains was so strong in the air that even Kagome could smell it. It was a reminder to all that war wasn't over. Instead, their fight had shifted targets. They now needed to focus on a target that was much more dangerous.

One that they had never encountered before.

-sSs-

It appears that the poison is now getting closer to home. We all know who is doing it, but she is much different than in the anime. She is something dark and sinister. You will all see as the story progresses. There is only a few chapters left of this story so it will be coming to an end soon. That kind of makes me sad. However, I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

BoredGirl17: The only thing really left is the poison and figuring all of that out. The story won't last that much longer at all. The next chapter will go more into Rin.

DarkKitKat: I am glad that you have liked everything so far. Please do continue reading, and I hope I will make it even more enjoyable.

Redrake323: Yes, Yes she will. Kikyou's ass will be very sore once Kagome gets done with her.

Decadenceofmysoul: Everyone knows that Shippo can't not make a scene. Lol.

Deadpool-Girl: He is a fox after all. He is the definition of a ladies man. Lol. It won't take much longer before Kikyou is defeated.

Wren210: Yes dang…I wonder how often you are going to make me shush you. Lol. You will get your answers about Youta and Rin in the next chapter, so your wait is almost over, just another week at most. Lol. That would be too easy to kill Kikyou. Lol. There's got to be some kind of action. Lol.

Luna123456: Thank you for your review.

I do not own InuYasha.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Family

Kagome sighed in boredom and set down her quill. She normally had no problem looking over scrolls and making sure everything was as it should be.

However, she had forgotten just how short of an attention span she has while pregnant. Not to mention, sitting still for a long period of time got quite uncomfortable.

She shifted on the plush cushion, wishing that it would help. Sesshomaru had gone as far as to purchase the thicker pillow for her to sit on, but she didn't have the heart to tell him that it didn't work, that nothing really would.

She was three months along, about halfway through her pregnancy. It seemed, every day, she was reminded of how horrible her pregnancy had been with Youta. This little one was very much the same.

If her feet weren't swelling, the rest of her was. She sometimes looked like a water skin filled to the max. Then the morning sickness began, which lasted all day for her. Most women tell you that it will only present itself at the beginning of a pregnancy…they lied.

She felt bad for Amadeus and Mikio. They tended to be the ones to clean up after her if a servant wasn't around. Amadeus even carries a bucket around now to be on the safe side. She sometimes felt like zapping her guard. His sense of humor wasn't very amusing.

Of course, had it been anyone else, she would have laughed. She did occasionally have mood swings, and the first time she had one, Sesshomaru, nor Amadeus, knew what to do as they stared at her in horror, wondering why she was threatening their lives. Mikio just chuckled before diffusing the situation, handling her like a pro.

She even heard the two scared males thanking Mikio for saving them, and she wanted to be mad, but instead, she had cried, ashamed that she had put her mate and friend in that position

Once again, Mikio had come to the rescue.

The mood swings had died down some, but nothing else had. Eventually, she knew the pregnancy would settle down. At least, she hoped so. Otherwise, it would be a very long time before she let Sesshomaru pup her again.

There was one thing Sesshomaru was happy about. It seemed Kagome's libido had shot through the roof. This didn't happen when she was pregnant with Youta, and she was thankful for, at the time, she didn't have a male to help her sate her desires.

Shifting again, she winced as her unborn child hit something inside of her. Already, she was quite large and waddled embarrassingly. She needed help standing and, sometimes, even sitting.

She had tried watching what she ate, but she was hungry all of the time. It seemed, no matter what she ate, it never filled her up. She would have to do something for their cook, Kenta, because she would wake him all hours of the night and ask for some really weird cravings.

"Do you wish to leave?" Sesshomaru's voice cut through her thoughts and she looked up into amused eyes.

"No. I am the Lady of the West. I should be here, helping you." She answered, looking back at the scroll. Her stomach grumbled then, and she groaned.

Sesshomaru chuckled and placed a hand over her swollen stomach. "You are also pupped. It is not expected of you to uphold the amount of duties you used to."

"Do you want me to leave?" Kagome whispered, tears pooling at the corners of her eyes.

Sesshomaru wiped a thumb over each eyelid gently, forcing away any tear that threatened to fall. He leaned over and gently kissed her temple, letting his lips linger for a few seconds. "No, Kagome, My Love. I do not wish for you to leave. However, you need to be comfortable and well taken care of, pregnant or not."

Kagome looked up at him and smiled, thankful that her mate was getting accustomed to her mood swings. At least she didn't have to worry about running him off that much anymore.

Her stomach grumbled again and she blushed. "I guess I will go see Kenta. I'm sure he has some type of food waiting for me."

Sesshomaru chuckled again before flaring out his aura, calling her guards. They entered his study as he stood to his feet, holding out both of his hands for his mate.

She placed her much smaller ones in his large ones and he pulled her up, an arm going around her waist and holding her to him until she was steady on her feet.

"Your lady is hungry. You will escort her to the kitchens." Sesshomaru ordered, looking towards the guards who nodded.

He kissed her forehead in a silent farewell, and Kagome took her place between her friends as they began making their way from the study.

They didn't get far before Kagome suddenly gasped and grabbed her stomach, her face frozen in an unreadable expression. Amadeus and Mikio were instantly fretting over her, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Sesshomaru was by her side just as quickly, nothing but a white blur from his study. When Kagome wouldn't respond to him, he knelt in front of her, placing one hand on her waist and the other over the hand on her abdomen.

That was what brought her out of her stupor, and her blues eyes met worried gold. Realizing that she had frozen to make sure she was feeling what she thought, and scaring everyone around her, she smiled to soothe them.

Before anyone could ask what was wrong, she moved her hand, letting Sesshomaru's fall onto her stomach, and placed hers over his, holding him there.

It took a moment but his eyes went wide when he felt the tiny nudge against his hand. At first, he thought he was imagining things, so he tested it by growling lowly, just enough for the small group to hear.

The response was immediate, and much stronger this time, as his pup kicked against him. Sesshomaru growled again and a full grin grew on his face at the same exact response.

He looked up at Kagome, her eyes wide with adoration as she watched her mate interact with their unborn pup. Sesshomaru stood from his knees and crashed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. He didn't even care about the audience, or when Amadeus began to sniffle.

It wasn't until he pulled away that he realized Amadeus was, once again, sniffling at his show of love, and Mikio was looking at his fellow guard as if he had two heads.

It was amusing.

"Feel." Kagome ordered, grabbing Mikio's hand and placing it over her stomach. He smiled when he felt the answering kick.

"Your pup is strong, Milady." He acknowledged, ignoring the way his lord puffed out his chest in fatherly pride.

He let go when Kagome grabbed Amadeus's hand and placed it over the same spot. Amadeus scrunched up his face in something akin to disgust.

"That is...gross."

Kagome just laughed as Sesshomaru growled, making Amadeus swallow deeply. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, especially in front of his lord.

After feeling his pup for the first time, Sesshomaru decided he no longer wished to work. Instead, he called upon Youta, Rin, Shippo, and the caretaker currently watching Natsuki.

When all were present, he told the guards and the caretaker they had the rest of the day off. He passed Natsuki to Kagome, then ordered a carriage and a few baskets of food to be brought around. There was no way he would fly with his pregnant mate.

When they asked questions, he refused to answer, saying that they would know soon enough. He regretted bringing the kit and his oldest along the moment Shippo began to antagonize Youta though.

It took Kagome yelling at the two of them before they settled down. After two hours, they finally arrived at the destination, and everyone climbed out, gasping at what they saw.

It was beautiful. It started out as a small clearing, covered in the thickest and greenest grass Kagome had ever seen. She imagined that, even if it were still winter, it would still be gorgeous, though it wouldn't quite touch what the spring weather did.

It was surrounded by trees, creating its own little fence of privacy, and at the very back was a natural spring, holding glass-clear water. Even a small waterfall was present, just big enough that you could stand under it without getting hurt.

"How have I never seen this?" Kagome asked, awestruck.

"The only times you have traveled were towards the North or East. This is in the direction of the South, and deep into our lands. It was my intention to bring you here, but the weather had not permitted it before today" Sesshomaru answered, wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist.

It was then she noticed who all was with them, and she realized that Sesshomaru had taken only the family out. He had created a family day for them to enjoy each other's presence.

It was perfect.

"Last one in has to kiss my ass!" Shippo yelled, stripping down to nothing and streaking towards the water.

Sesshomaru laughed just as Shippo dived in, and it didn't take long before the rest realized why. The moment he went under, Shippo shot out of the water, yelling about how cold it was.

"This water is a run off from the mountains." Sesshomaru explained, pointing to the large rock formations further away. "It is quite frigid."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Shippo asked, shivering. He made his way back to his clothes and began to dress again, even while still wet. It was better than being naked.

"Would you have listened?"

"Ha! No! He would have jumped in anyway, just to prove that he could." Youta cut in, laughing.

Shippo glared at him before shaking roughly, sending water flying over everyone there. He then laughed smugly, until he realized what _everyone_ encompassed.

When he looked at a glaring lord, he wondered if this day would be his last. He made a decision quickly in the hopes of saving his life.

He smacked Rin's backside.

She squeaked in protest and, as Shippo had hoped, Youta became enraged and began to chase him down. Shippo continued to use tricks and illusions in the hopes of keeping Youta on his tail, and Sesshomaru off of it.

"Come, let's sit down." Kagome ushered, walking towards a tree and sitting below it. Rin followed behind her, helping the lady as best she could.

Sesshomaru took the extra time to grab the baskets of food and set them before his mate. He watched as she placed Natsuki in Rin's arms before digging into the basket. When he knew she was settled, he sat beside her, just enjoying the relaxation of watching over his pack.

"How are you feeling, Lady Kagome?" Rin asked, catching Kagome, who was currently stuffing bread in her mouth, off guard.

Kagome blushed and swallowed loudly, much to Sesshomaru's amusement. "Fine. At least, for now. It's a hard pregnancy, but it's just as it was with Youta."

"He told me that he gave you trouble when he was younger." Rin replied, smiling down at the sleeping infant.

"He wasn't as bad as Shippo. Youta's biggest problem was his curiosity. He was always getting into things he shouldn't. You'll see when you have your own." Kagome said, not noticing how Sesshomaru tensed beside her.

Rin did though.

"We won't be having children, Lady Kagome."

"Why ever not?" Kagome asked, shocked and confused.

Rin snuck a glance at a tense Sesshomaru and smiled softly. "Did he tell you that, when he first asked me to mate with him, I said no?" Rin paused, waiting for Kagome to answer, which was a shake of her head.

"I told him I wouldn't mate with him. It was one reason we waited so long after the war. I know he asked for your permission then." Rin continued, running her hands through Natsuki's soft thin hair. "There were a few reasons I denied him. First being, I'm human. I have about fifty years, tops, with him. He's going to have to watch me grow old and die, and there isn't anything he can do. I don't want to put him through that."

"Yes, we warned him of that." Kagome whispered, suddenly not hungry anymore.

"I'm not as naïve as most take me for. I know that I would never make a good Lady of the West. I have no interest in politics and war, and quite frankly, I wish there was no such thing. This was the second reason I told him no."

Kagome looked towards Sesshomaru who had his eyes closed. He appeared to be asleep, but she knew better. He just had no idea how to handle this type of thing.

"That doesn't explain why you don't want children." Kagome said, turning back towards Rin.

"Even though Youta mated me, when I die, he can find someone better suited for the throne. However, if we were to have children…they would be hanyou, meaning they would live a long life. It would be good for them at first, I am sure they would be strong. However, when he would get his new mate pregnant, they would be tossed aside for his new pup. That one would be the Heir to the West while my children became the laughing stock. Mutts of a young inu and weak human. I don't want that."

"Rin…" Kagome trailed off, not knowing what to say. The young girl was right, and there was no arguing it.

"It's okay. I've come to terms with it. Truthfully, even if we did want children, it most likely wouldn't happen. Youta is still considered young, even if he has come of age. He just isn't mentally prepared for children, and by the time he is…I most likely would be past the time for me to bear him any pups." Rin said, a sad smile on her face. "That was my condition for agreeing to a mating. He could have me, all of me, throughout the rest of my life, as long as he never got me pregnant. He can have these last few years with me and carry the memory of me in his heart. That is all I ask, and it will be enough."

"You are brave." Kagome praised, smiling at the young woman.

"No, I just love your son." Rin replied.

"Indeed, you love our son. However, it is natural for a woman to want to bear pups. For you to sacrifice that privilege for the sake of the West proves you have more honor than you let on. It is appreciated, and most definitely noticed." Sesshomaru cut in, not even opening his eyes as he spoke.

But that didn't mean the message wasn't heard. He was basically saying 'thank you' and acknowledging Rin's sacrifice as a great one. It was clear Rin understood this by the tears suddenly flooding her eyes.

"What's going on?" Youta asked, suddenly appearing before his mate. Rin just smiled at him warmly, shaking her head softly. She was happy.

"Shippo." Sesshomaru called, pushing himself to his feet and approaching the wide-eyed kit.

"Um..y-yes?" Shippo stumbled, taking a step back.

Before he had the chance to even move, Sesshomaru reached out and grabbed his wrist, turning it in his hand and making sure the fox couldn't escape.

Sesshomaru raised his other hand and placed a claw to the upturned wrist. A drop of poison appeared on the very tip, and Shippo began to struggle, thinking he was being punished for earlier.

That small drop of liquid touched Shippo's skin, and he hissed in pain, struggling even more to escape. Finally, Sesshomaru released the kit's hand, and Shippo pulled it to his chest.

"You have been marked as pack, Shippo. You are now a Son of the West. Do not make me regret my decision." Sesshomaru announced, turning and making his way back towards his smiling mate.

Shippo looked at his wrist, surprised to see a crescent moon there. The pain of the poison was gone, and he stared at the marking in shocked awe. He had never expected this.

Youta looked horrified. For the longest time, he could deny that Shippo was his brother, but now, he couldn't. His own father had just ruined that for him. He groaned when Shippo looked up from his wrist and grinned towards him.

"Hug me, Little Brother!" was all that was heard before Shippo attacked.

-sSs-

Just a fun little chapter for the family. I wanted to add this in before the next few chapters because they are going to be kind of sad and dark. The poison gets one of the characters, and there isn't anything Kagome can do to save them. I won't say who though. I still haven't decided what gender Kagome is going to have so if you have any preferences, let me know. I hope you enjoyed.

Shout outs:

Deadpool-girl: there will be problems for our little family, but it will take a chapter or two before we find out what that is. I liked your review, it made me laugh.

Slvrphoenx: I always loved the idea of an overprotective Sesshomaru. I just pictured him that way, especially with the way he protected Rin in the anime.

. : I try to update weekly. So I hope that is quick enough for you. I'm glad you like this story.

Redrake323: All good things must come to an end. But that means I can open up a new story.

Boredgirl17: Yes he is. Lol. We will see more of him as the time goes on.

Decadenceofmysoul: She always has been a magnet for trouble.

Wren210: I hope this answers all the questions you had about Youta and Rin. I feel this was the best outcome for the situation. Rin just isn't a good candidate for the lady of the west. Soon Kikyou will get what she deserves, but it may not be Kagome that does it.

I do not own InuYasha.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Contagious

Kagome walked alongside Sesshomaru, glad that he had finally allowed her out of the shiro. He was a tiny bit obsessive about protection, but she could deal with it…this time.

For now, she was the only female surrounded by not only her mate, but Amadeus, Mikio, Eiichi, and Shippo as well. Sesshomaru had tried to get Youta, too, but her youngest had refused, saying that he had promised the day to Rin.

Sesshomaru then said that Natsuki would be staying with her caretaker for he didn't want any distractions while his pupped female was outside the protection of his home. It took everything she had not to zap him. The only reason she hadn't was because Kagome realized that he was just worried for her. And with good reason, too.

The poison was getting closer and closer to the shiro. Just the other day, a village had been found desecrated, and Kagome had to admit that the West was beginning to dwindle. She was seriously glad that they were in an alliance with all of the other lords. No one would be attacking while they were struggling to find the culprit behind these mass deaths.

Eiichi was worried about his own lands and constantly had ravens going back and forth, sending and receiving letters. He warned his squire, daughter, and Kouga of everything that was happening. To Sesshomaru's dismay, the poison hadn't reached anyone else. While that may seem cruel, it meant that the West was under direct attack. Someone was pissed with them, and they still had no idea who it was.

Which meant they couldn't fight them.

If the culprit was attacking the other lands, too, the lords could have put their heads together and tried to at least figure out what was going on and who was causing it, but that wasn't the case. So, while Sesshomaru was at a standstill, he was forced to watch as more and more of his people died.

Horribly and painfully.

He was even being approached and asked what he was going to do about it. When this happened, he was forced to admit that he had no idea what was going on, therefore no idea how to fix it. It was easy to see the people's faith in him was dwindling. It was a blow to his pride and ego, and Kagome hated to see it. Even she had thought about who could possibly be doing this.

From the demon that came into their home, Kagome was able to tell that a dark miko or monk had poisoned him using their reiki. Meaning only she, or Miroku, had the power to fight them.

Good, they had a weapon… but nothing else.

There was only one miko that hated them enough to do this, but InuYasha had told Kagome that she had died. The last time he had seen Kikyou, she was so injured, she couldn't even properly crawl…and he had left her there to die.

If InuYasha was correct, there was no way she would have survived her wounds. If he had been wrong, she could very well be alive. It was a thought, but highly doubtful. Even if she had survived the attack Kagome had sent using Bakusaiga, Kikyou would have attacked them by now.

There was no way she would have stayed quiet all these months. Especially with both InuYasha and Akihito gone. Not to mention Kagome's weakened state while pregnant. There were too many reasons for her to attack.

That was one reason why she completely believed InuYasha. That, and, at the time, he had just rescued her from Akihito and was trying to get back into her good graces.

With all that said, Kikyou wasn't an option…so who was?

Sesshomaru said it was not often he came across any holy walker, let alone a dark one, so he hasn't pissed anyone off lately. Kagome would remember if she had done so, and she hadn't. Everyone else that somewhat had power in the West confirmed that they had not come across any miko or monk other than the three accounted for: Kagome, Miroku, and Kikyou.

So then, once again, who was it?

Who was singlehandedly taking out the West?

"Kagome." Sesshomaru's baritone voice called out, breaking her from her dark thoughts. "What is bothering you?" He asked, turning his golden eyes to her. She took in the way his eyes looked worried and she knew she was adding unneeded stress.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. I was just thinking about the culprit again." She admitted.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and turned fully to her. His eyes trailed over her small frame, lingering on her very-swollen stomach, before coming to her eyes again. "Did this one not bring you out here to get away from such thoughts? We are going far away from any fallen villages so that you may shop and relax. Do not ruin it by thinking of things we cannot solve at this moment."

Kagome could see just how much it hurt him to admit that he couldn't fix a problem, and immediately, she felt bad. She closed the distance between them and nuzzled under his chin, telling him that she was sorry

She could feel him relax immediately, and she sighed in relief. She didn't mean to upset him further. She was just as worried as he was.

"Kagome, you have done nothing wrong, my love. You are the Lady of the West, and it is your duty to worry for your people. However, today is not the day for such. You, as well, should not think on these matters so much for you have something else to focus on." Sesshomaru said, his large hand raising up to rest on her large stomach. In that exact moment, their little pup kicked in response to its father.

At the wince Kagome couldn't hide from her mate due to the pain of the kick, Sesshomaru growled in reprimand and a softer kick was felt, as well as a flutter of tiny arms, as if their pup was apologizing for hurting her.

"I'll try." She whispered, leaning her head on his shoulder and he buried his nose in her hair.

Normally, she wouldn't agree to such a thing, but she knew, in this case, she needed to step back. Not only was it affecting Sesshomaru in a negative way, making him worry more than he needed to, but she was also carrying his pup.

She may be human and unaffected by what was happening, but there was no guarantee that her human skin could protect her half-demon child. If she were to ingest the poison, it could very well be life-threatening for the tiny pup she held in her womb.

Just another thing for Sesshomaru to worry about.

"Let us continue on." Sesshomaru ordered, not meeting the gaze of anyone there.

He turned and began walking and the rest of the group followed, absentmindedly circling around Kagome. She was very well protected, that was for sure. It didn't take long for them to reach the village, and Kagome was surprised. It was a human village, but then, the more she thought about it, the more she understood.

If the village was human, there would be no poison.

Most likely just another precaution by Sesshomaru, and she had to admit, she liked it. That he would go to such great lengths showed just how much he loved her and their pup.

"Kagome, you will stay with Mikio and Shippo while the rest of us go to the blacksmith." Sesshomaru ordered, running a hand along her cheek. He knew how she hated to be ordered, and he was silently asking her to understand.

Until the culprit was caught, his word was law.

"Okay, I'm just going to go look at some fabrics and things that Natsuki or the little one can use." She agreed, noticing the way his shoulders relaxed. He really was tense all of the time now. She could handle a few orders if it gave him a break.

He kissed her forehead then turned with Amadeus and Eichii following behind. She turned back to her other two followers and gave a forced smile, hoping they wouldn't speak of the problems they were having. Luckily, they didn't.

Kagome's first stop was a fabric seller. She looked around the shop and was surprised by the quality of the fabric. It was quite beautiful, especially for being human-made. That is until she found out that demons traveled through this village a lot. It was a merchant village which meant a lot of trade went on here.

The moment she found that out, something deep in Kagome's gut began warning her. She knew something was terribly wrong. Her forehead started to sweat and she paled. Mikio, noticing this, grabbed her elbow, helping to steady her. Her reiki had always acted like instincts would a yokai, and right now, she was being screamed at.

In that exact moment, she knew that this village was not safe.

"We must leave!" Kagome yelled, turning and running outside. She ignored the two males following her, asking her what was going on, just like they ignored her orders to leave.

She looked around frantically, her heart beating faster than it ever had, and finally, she spotted it. Three barrels stacked high, all containing the mark of an eel-looking thing.

Immediately, Kagome charged towards them, using her shoulder to smash into the barrels. The first hit didn't take, but by the second shove, all three barrels toppled over, crashing into pieces and sending wine everywhere.

The dark red puddle grew and grew and, to Kagome's horror, a crowd had grown. A crowd holding a few demons. Even Shippo and Mikio were in the way of the bleeding liquid so she did the only thing she could.

She shot out her reiki. It wasn't enough to do any harm, but it was enough to send every demon close by flying. Screams and hollers could be heard, all asking what was going on.

"This village has been poisoned! Do not drink the wine! This is an order from your lady!" Kagome yelled, and immediately, the village took heed to her words, warning everyone of what she had said.

Once she was sure no one would mess with the damned liquid, she ran in search of the blacksmith. Sesshomaru was too far away to have felt her reiki or heard her warning. She needed to let him know so he could warn the rest of the village, as well as keep himself safe.

Running while being almost full-term was not easy. Before she had even made it to Sesshomaru, Shippo and Mikio had made it back to her side. Eichii even joined them. He had left the others in search of his own goods, and when he heard the news, he had searched for her immediately.

They finally came to the blacksmith, and what they saw froze them in their tracks. Amadeus was already on the ground, his body seizing. At the end of his hand was a bowl that held the very wine she had disposed of earlier. It was clear there was more in the village.

What stopped them all was the other one the wine had gotten ahold of. Sesshomaru was still standing, but he was hunched over, a hand pressed on the side of the blacksmith shop supporting his weight.

It was clear to see that he was fighting the effects of the poison, but eventually, he would lose. And he did. It only took a few more moments before he fell to the ground with a large thud, his own body seizing just like Amadeus'.

The loud, high-pitched scream of "No!" could be heard over everything as Kagome finally unfroze and ran towards the two fallen males. She skidded to a stop on her knees, grabbing at her mate's face and looking him over.

She could feel the dark reiki flowing through her mate's veins and tears fell from her eyes in streams as she looked at Sesshomaru's face.

His eyes were open and she could see the pain and terror in his gold orbs. The moment he reached out and pushed her away, she knew he wasn't scared for himself. He feared for her and their child.

She could feel the twitching of Amadeus at her back. It wasn't until the moment it stopped that she realized what was going on.

One of her friends and her mate were dying…because of her. She had begged for a trip out of the shiro, even when Sesshomaru told her no. She should have just listened to him, but instead, she had threatened to go on her own and he had relented.

All of this was her fault.

It was at this thought that something inside of her broke.

Shippo watched as his mother threw her head back and let out the loudest, sorrow-filled scream he had ever heard. Even he was having trouble not shedding tears as she leaned back over Sesshomaru, sobbing into his chest.

He could see as his lord feebly attempted to push her away, but he couldn't manage it. He was too weak, and that was saying a lot.

What he didn't expect was for his mother to begin glowing. It was much like she had when she defeated Akihito. He had no idea why she was doing it now, but he knew it wasn't good. There was no way the pup she carried could handle that much reiki.

It wasn't until he got a look at her eyes that he realized she had lost control. The grief was too much for her to handle, and now, her reiki was on the loose. So, he did the only thing he could.

His life wasn't worth the amount of demons he could save.

So, he charged into the reiki which was covering both Sesshomaru and Amadeus, ignored the burning of his flesh, and grabbed his mother.

A shaky hand went over her forehead and he used the last little bit of his strength to send her mind somewhere else, somewhere other than where she was now. She immediately fell limp against him, and he fell on his backside, holding her close and keeping her safe. He was in serious pain and trying to stay conscious. He wasn't sure he could at this point.

"What did you do to her?" Mikio asked, running up to them now that her reiki had receded and it was safe.

"I put her mind in an illusion. Right now, she is in the past, spending time with a child version of me." Shippo answered breathlessly. "It's a memory so she won't be able to figure out it isn't real for some time."

Mikio bent down and took the dazed miko from Shippo, giving the kitsune a thankful look. If he hadn't done what he did, there was no telling how many would have died.

"If you pass out, will your illusion stay?" He asked, eying the fatigued kit.

"She'll stay in there until she breaks it. Knowing her and my past attempts, you have a few hours." Shippo answered, holding on for all that he was worth.

"Let go, Shippo. We'll get you home safely." Mikio promised, and it was all Shippo needed to hear before he thudded to the ground with the other two males.

Eiichi had been busy this entire time, looking over his friend and Amadeus. What he saw amazed him. He had never expected this from Kagome, and once again, she was surprising him.

"She healed them." He whispered, catching Mikio's attention.

"What did you say?"

"I mean, to a certain extent. The reiki that was killing them is gone. However, the damage was done. There is a chance they won't survive this." Eiichi informed, looking up at Mikio with worried eyes.

"We need to get all of them back as soon as possible." Mikio stated, looking down at the pregnant miko in his arms. Already, she was groaning and trying to wake. She needed to be separated from everyone until she could calm down enough not to purify anyone by accident.

"There is a place a good distance away. Sesshomaru and I used to go there all the time when we were lads. It's an abandoned hut, big enough to house us until we can return to the shiro." Eiichi said, knowing exactly what Mikio was thinking.

"Then that is what we will do." Mikio agreed.

Nothing else was said. Nothing needed to be said. There was a very good chance everyone would lose their lord, then quite possibly their life because of their grieving lady. The West was in more danger now than it ever had before.

-sSs-

Cliffhangerrrr! I told you the poison would get someone close to the group. Lol. Don't hate me. I haven't decided on if they will live or not, but we will see. Sorry I was late putting this out. I just needed a break from writing for a bit, but I am back now.

 **ATTENTION** : As I am sure some of you are aware, I have been late on these past few updates. There is a reason for that. My muse has decided to bombard me with more ideas and stories that I just can't seem to shake. Therefore, I will have two to three new stories open. That is a lot, even I can admit that. With that being said, I can't very well update five to six stories weekly. The new system I have come up with is basically the same as before, only with a slight difference. I will update three chapters every week, just like now. However, all three of those chapters can be based on one story, of it can be based on three. It just depends on which one I feel like writing about. With that being said, it also wouldn't be fair if I completely ignored certain stories for others. I will make sure that I don't go any longer than two to three weeks without updating a story. I normally go pretty quickly with my updates, so I really don't see this as a problem. I will let everyone know when I begin to post some of my new stories.

Shout outs:

Guest: You are correct about Youta stepping aside, but there aren't always happy endings. Even if Youta gave up his rights to the throne, Rin would still age and die, leaving behind Youta and any pups they had. Plus, even though Youta has matured, he is still considered young. By time he was old enough to sire pups Rin would be too old to bare them.

Guest: I don't speak Spanish, but by the way you wrote out your review, I'm guessing you either really like my story, or are very angry. So, thank you for your kind review or I am sorry if I upset you.

BoredGirl17: I wasn't even trying to trick anyone. Lol. While I do like happy endings, you can't always get them. Sometime you just have to deal with what life has dealt you. Shippo has always been funny.

Redrake323: I wanted a few cute chapters before this one hit. There really won't be a cute and light one for a while now.

Decadenceofmysoul: Everyone loves the sibling rivalry. That's why I keep it. lol. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Slvrphoenx: It was time for Shippo to join the pack. He had already been there for a while as it is. Rin and Youta can still have happy lives, even all the way to the end.

Kelsie504: I am glad you thought so and thank you for your review.

Wren210: Another long one, you know how I love them. Lol. Where shall I begin… You said Kagome won't have the pup before the story is over? In truth I haven't decided who will kill Kikyou. Perhaps, Kagome, or Just Sesshomaru, I can even do a team battle with both of them against Kikyou. We'll just have to see. As far as Amadeus, that is somewhat from me. Before I was diagnosed with PCOS (polycystic ovarian syndrome) I hated children. Everything about them grossed me out, the baby being in the womb being the worst. Now I don't see it like that, but it's only because I want a baby. Of course I want what I can't have. Lol. Isn't that how it works. Anyway, back to your review. I probably won't focus much on Amadeus love life, the story is almost over, but I agree. Sometimes to change a person's views they have to experience it. And I am sure I will have plenty more funny moments with the two guards.

Deadpool-girl: Yep, life moves on and sometimes there is nothing we can do about it. Rin and Youta will still have a happy life. I haven't decided who will kill Kikyou. I have the battle planned, I'm just not sure who will be in it yet.

I do not own InuYasha.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Decisions

Kagome felt lost. Her entire world had fallen away from her, melting into something she was sure was a nightmare. It was the worst nightmare she had ever experienced, and she really wanted to wake up.

She sat in the middle of two large futons, a body on each one. Perhaps if she thought of the beings as nothing more than flesh and bones the internal pain she felt would subside. No such luck. Even if she screamed at herself, she couldn't not acknowledge just who had fallen.

On the left lay her friend and guard, Amadeus. Someone who was so carefree, who wasn't scared to show his emotions or speak his mind, even while in the presence of royalty. He was true to himself, not changing for anyone.

He was a trusted friend, and Kagome very well may lose him.

Even though that knowledge was painful, there was no way she could even begin to explain the pain she felt at seeing the male to the right. The very being that has never once kneeled for anyone other than her unborn pup. The being that has saved her on many occasions, even putting his own life at risk.

The very being who everyone thought would never fall.

Lord Sesshomaru of the West, and her mate.

Their breathing was shallow, almost nonexistent. There were a few times her mind would get the better of her and she would think that it had stopped all together. Mikio or Shippo would have to be the one who calmed her down, reminding her that they were still alive and just needed rest to heal.

It only worked the smallest amount. She clung to their words, taking the comfort that they offered, but it was useless. In the back of her mind, there was always a voice. A voice yelling that they wouldn't heal. That, soon, very soon, they would both pass.

Amadeus would go first. He was weaker than her lord, therefore unable to fight that damned poison like Sesshomaru was. Either way, though, she would lose both of them, and there was nothing she could do.

No matter what she thought of, she couldn't come up with a way to save them. Scenario after scenario would play through her head, all ending up being worthless. There would always be some way that her plan would fail, or make matters worse.

She hardly left their sides. It had been days. No change had been seen in the males until earlier this morning…and they weren't getting better. No, they were getting steadily worse. Their breathing had slowed. The tiny bit of twitching that had been present in their fingers was gone. Even their perfect skin had taken a milky-white tone, being almost transparent.

They didn't have much time left.

After Shippo's illusion had worn off, it had taken quite a bit of time for her to calm down enough not to be restrained. Eventually, they were forced to call on Miroku, and he had binded her reiki, making her unable to use it. She was much stronger than him so it had only lasted an hour or so, but it had been enough.

Mikio and Eiichi were able to explain that she had stopped the poison and that, now, it was up to the males whether they survived or not. Thanks to her, they just needed to heal. While it helped Kagome to calm down, she still blamed herself for them getting hurt anyway. If she hadn't asked to leave the shiro, nothing would have happened.

Once the binding wore off, and everyone was sure she was under control, orders were then sent out. Eiichi, being the next best thing, took up being lord in Sesshomaru's absence. He ruled what he could, talking only to Sesshomaru's advisers and councils, making sure he was doing the duty just like Sesshomaru would.

His first order had been to send Miroku to the village where the attack had happened. He was to make sure that all of the wine was dumped, and the word was spread to all merchants that wine was forbidden until further notice.

Of course, that didn't mean the poison wouldn't be placed in something else.

Kagome also knew that Eiichi sent Miroku to the village to keep him close. If she lost control again, Miroku would be their only hope. Unfortunately, he was no match for her and would most likely die right along with everyone else.

Shippo and Mikio refused to allow anyone else access to the lord or herself. They claimed that there were enough beings present, and adding more would just do more damage than harm. Youta had sent a letter, telling Kagome to be faithful and to remember that Sesshomaru was strong. This wouldn't kill him.

She didn't have the heart to tell him that he was wrong.

It had not been long since Youta had requested to find his father, two years not even having passed, and already, he was going to lose him. That would mean Youta would have to step up, taking the throne and ruling the West. Something he wasn't ready for.

Normally, Kagome would continue to rule until the heir was matured enough to do so. However, she wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Her reiki had never been this unstable before, and she knew that when Sesshomaru passed, she would lose control, killing anyone who was close, including herself.

Quite honestly, she had been thinking of taking her life right at the last minute, just before her lord left her. That way, no one else would die. Truthfully, it was her only option if she wanted to keep from taking unnecessary lives.

The only thing stopping her from doing that was her unborn pup. Even now, it was wiggling under her heart, calling for her attention. It was the only thing that kept her going, giving her the slightest bit of hope.

When Sesshomaru died, she would still have a piece of him.

Her child may be her saving glory.

Maybe not.

There was really no way of knowing so it was a decision she would have to make soon. Take her own life, and the life of her unborn pup, or risk killing hundreds of innocents with no guarantee that she could keep her reiki in check.

Neither choice really worked for her, all because she wouldn't have the support of her mate, her rock.

A small knock on the shoji screen door was her only alert before it was softly opened. Mikio walked in, clearly distressed. She didn't even turn to look at him. Instead, her eyes were glued to her lord, willing him to open his own.

"Milady…" Mikio whispered, sneaking a glance at Amadeus. He would never admit it but he had grown fond of the annoying male. He would be missed.

"What is it?" She asked, her words clipped. She had made it perfectly clear that no one was allowed to disrupt her unless absolutely needed, and whatever this was better be important.

"I'm sorry but Lord Touga has sent you a letter. He demands that you read it or he will join us." Mikio explained, holding out a scroll.

She glanced at it for a moment, noticing that the seal was broken. Her eyes met with his and he looked nervous. She knew he wouldn't open a scroll addressed for her. There was only one brave enough to do so. Shippo.

However, that didn't mean Shippo would keep the contents to himself.

"What does it say?" She inquired, standing from the cushion as best as she could. She walked towards Sesshomaru, reaching into the bowl of water beside him and placing a cool sponge to his forehead. She took another sponge and squeezed it over his mouth, making sure he got the hydration he needed.

It was as she walked to Amadeus, repeating her actions, that Mikio finally began. "Touga…he says that you can save them." It was clear he didn't want to say anything, especially the moment her eyes met his. He didn't like whatever Touga had to say.

"Where is my son?" Kagome questioned, noticing that he was missing. Something was wrong.

"He left. He said he knows what you will do. He won't stop you, but he won't be a part of it either. He wishes that you will prove him wrong." Mikio said, looking away from Kagome.

She stood up straight, placing the sponge back into the water bin, and took the offered scroll from Mikio. Just as she opened it to read, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist, causing her to look up at him.

"I agree with Shippo. I also know that if you do what Touga suggests, your mate and friend will never forgive you." Mikio stated, his eyes glued to hers for a few moments. It was as if he was silently begging her to take in his words, and when he finally released her, she knew he was leaving entirely. The decision was hers to make. No one would interfere, no matter their opinion.

Kagome sat back on the cushion and crossed her legs. Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach as she began to read. What she saw written on the paper shocked her. Quite frankly, she was surprised that Touga would even ask her of this, and she lost her respect for him.

The parchment clearly stated that Touga had a way to save his son, but Kagome had to be willing to give a life for a life. It was a dark spell, one that only worked by sacrifice, and could only be performed by a dark miko.

What Touga went on to say was where she lost her respect for him. He suggested that she sacrifice her unborn child to save Sesshomaru. Even if she would have gone with such a horrible notion, Sesshomaru would never forgive her.

Touga said that they could just make another pup, however, the chances of Sesshomaru looking at her after, let alone touching her, were slim to none. She would never even consider sacrificing her pup for anyone, even her lord. It was just an innocent baby that hadn't even taken its first breath.

However, there was something else she could do. The spell Touga provided was one that was strong enough to work. She would have to corrupt herself, and she had no idea how that would affect her. It wasn't like when she darkened her reiki to transform.

She would have to give a part of her heart over to the darkness and hope that she didn't give into it. Then again, it didn't really matter. If she did the spell, there was only one sacrifice she could use, one strong enough to help three beings survive when they had no chance otherwise.

Herself.

She would give most of her essence to Sesshomaru and Mikio, ensuring that they made a miraculous recovery. She would save just enough to give to her pup, and the outcome of that would lead to two options. She would both die and go into labor early, her body forcing out her pup, or the spell would keep her body preserved, allowing the child to fully form before expelling it into the world.

She preferred the latter. It gave her child more of a fighting chance.

No matter what, the decision was made. She would sacrifice her life and save the three people that she needed to. With her thoughts on the positive, she decided she had some last words to say so she grabbed a parchment and began writing.

First, she left a return note for Touga, explaining that she never thought him to be so cruel, sacrificing an unborn pup to try and save someone who would never want to be saved that way. She also said that there would be no way to keep what he asked away from Sesshomaru, and any relationship Touga had with his eldest was now gone. He no longer had either son.

Next, she left a note for Mikio, thanking him for everything he had ever done for her. She wished him the best with his family and asked that he helped Sesshomaru with Natsuki and the unborn child she still carried. He would need his expertise.

Youta and Shippo received much that same letter. They varied slightly, differing on memories she chose to speak of per son. She basically wished them happiness in their lives, telling them not to let a moment pass them by.

Amadeus was hard to write for. She knew that he would be angry at her for what she was about to do, but she didn't care. And she told him so. He was the first person, other than her lord, that had not been afraid to speak what he was thinking, and she never once got to tell him how much she appreciated that, so she did so in her letter. She also told him to go after the little female that was always at his side now and to never let her go. It was easy to see just how enamored he was with her, and now, he will have a second chance to be with her.

Writing the letter to Sesshomaru was downright painful. By the time she was finished, she had tears cascading down her face, dripping onto the scroll. She told him that she loved him, and always would. That she had never held a love so fierce until he had walked into her life. She also told him not to grieve too hard and basically begged him not to put up his walls again. If he was ever going to move on and find another mate, he would need to let her in. She asked that he speak of her often to Natsuki and their child, making sure they knew just how much she loved them all. Then she, for the last time, said, 'I love you.'

When all of the letters were written, she placed them on the wooden table beside the screen door and turned her attention to the males she was about to save. She went to Amadeus first, kissing him gently on the forehead and squeezing his hand.

When she had said her goodbyes to him, she swiveled around and looked down at the face of the male she loved. Tears were still falling from her eyes and, as she leaned over Sesshomaru, they dropped from her cheeks and landed on his.

She pressed her lips against his one last time, not able to muffle the sob that tore from her throat. She would never get to see him again, feel his love, or touch his skin…but he would live. So, she straightened herself up and sat back on the cushion again.

Once she was settled, she pulled on the bond she shared with her mate, feeling the weakness of it. Even with as diminished as it was, she was able to feel just how much he loved her, and it gave her the last little bit of strength she needed.

She held on to that bond, never letting go, as she corrupted her reiki and recited the spell.

-sSs-

Well, damn. Didn't think I'd go that far, did ya? Kagome could never choose between one and the other, but she would gladly give her life to save another. I really don't have a spell in mind, and I'm not good at making stuff up like that, so I'm just going to skip that part and go straight to what happens after the spell. I haven't decided that outcome yet, or who all will survive, so we will just have to see. I hope you enjoyed.

I will be posting a new story today called _Changed Body, Changed Heart_. It's about an arrogant and stubborn Sesshomaru having a spell placed over him during a moment of weakness. He has no idea how to break it, but he only has a year to do so. In this time he accidently runs into InuYasha's pack while they hunt Naraku. I think we can all guess what happens after that. Sess/Kag Pairing. Head on over and check it out.

Shout outs:

Guest: Me alegro de que realmente te gusta mi historia . Fui al traductor Google , así que espero que esto se puede leer en su caso. Quería también responder de nuevo a usted , pero yo no entiendo español . Gracias por su crítica, estoy feliz de que te gusten mis chatacters tanto y espero que siga disfrutando

Slvrphoenx: I hope you enjoy the new story I will be posting in a miunte. I know it will become one of my favorites. You will still have to wait a chapter before we find out just what happen to our characters of this story.

Wren210: Boo-boo? What did I do? Eels were the closest thing I could think of to resemble soul stealers so I am glad you noticed. Eichii is just outgoing, nothing suspicious about him. lol. Thank you for your sympathy's, I've had a bit to adjust to the pcos. If you remember the last time a few months back when I was late updating because of doctor's appointments this was why. It's just something I have to accept.

Sassy's618: Another Cliffhanger just for you. Lol. On another note your review made not only me but my husband laugh as well. You will have to wait until the next chapter to see who lives.

Kelsie504: I always mention anyone who reviews, no matter how much or how little, even if it's a flame. It's the least I can do for those who take time out of their day to tell me what they think.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review, and yes, poor Kagome.

I do not own InuYasha.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Aftermath

Golden eyes snapped open, a loud, gulping breath of air sucked into his lungs simultaneously. Panicking, those gold eyes traveled around, wondering where he was. He noticed another male beside him, going through much the same reaction he just had.

Slowly, memories began flashing, and once the lord realized what had happened, he noticed something completely different. The bond with his mate was dwindling away rapidly. He grabbed ahold of it, making it halt in its retreat, and he knew, he knew Kagome had done something horrible to save them.

He groaned as he pushed himself up, his hand coming to cover his eyes as the entire room suddenly spun. He was weak, weaker than he had ever been before, but the blinding pain he had felt was gone. He had survived.

Thoughts of living had him searching for Kagome, and when his eyes finally landed on her, his heart just about stopped again. She was lying on the floor between them…lifeless. He scrambled from the soft futon, attempting to get to her, but his limbs were making it difficult and just about refusing to hold him up.

Just before he fell, a warm body leaned against his, and he turned to see Amadeus looking towards him. The guard nodded once and, just like that, the two worked together to reach the fallen woman.

She was laying on her back, her breathing minimal. Even his demon eyes had trouble picking it up. It appeared as if she had been reading a scroll when she had succumbed for her hand was still clutching onto it tightly.

Sesshomaru rested himself against his backside once he reached her and, with the help of Amadeus, she was placed in his lap. A large hand cupped her cheek and he was alarmed at how cold she felt. She had always been warm to the touch.

He placed his forehead against hers, begging her to open her eyes. He never even noticed that Amadeus had pulled the scroll from her, or the fact that he had begun reading it. It wasn't until he began cursing that Sesshomaru finally lifted his head from Kagome's and looked at the guard.

"I'm going to kill him myself!" Amadeus yelled, throwing the scroll with all the strength he had. He was still extremely weak so it merely plopped and rolled a few feet away.

"What does it say?" Sesshomaru asked, his voice tight.

Amadeus sent a look towards Sesshomaru that sent shivers down his spine. He knew he wouldn't like the male's answer. "Your father…he gave her a dark spell to help save us."

"Continue."

"In order for it to work, she would have to give a life for a life." Amadeus stated, then let his shoulders slouch. "Your father told her to sacrifice your pup."

The feral growl that filled the room was deafening, and Amadeus couldn't stop a full-body shiver. Touga would never hear the end of what he had sent to Kagome. That was for sure.

"She would not do that." Sesshomaru soothed, placing a hand on her swollen abdomen. He was rewarded with a swift kick, and he sighed in relief. That is until he realized just what Kagome did.

"Then explain how we are here? We should be dead!"

"Is it not obvious? Kagome has sacrificed her life, to save all of ours." Sesshomaru answered, his eyes slowly closing shut. He was still clinging onto the bond with his female and, quite frankly, he felt as if that was the only thing keeping her alive.

"If she lives, I'll fucking kill her!" Amadeus shouted, throwing his hands up as he fell back to the floor. It was silent for a moment before his voice broke through the tension. "Is she even still alive?"

"Barely. If this one was to let go…" Sesshomaru trailed off, not needing to say anymore.

Amadeus understood. He had never been mated before, but he knew of the bond shared between a mated pair. He had witnessed his parents as they interacted, and he knew just how deep such a connection could run. Sesshomaru was now Kagome's lifeline.

"She did it." A voice whispered, and the two males on the floor looked up to see an angry kitsune and a saddened Mikio behind him. "I knew she would sacrifice herself. There was no way she would let the two of you die."

"Who is running the West?" Sesshomaru asked, shocking all in the room.

"Eiichi. How is that even important?" Shippo asked, anger in his voice.

"You will go inform Eiichi of my resurrection. He is the only one to know. You will also inform him that this one's sire is to be locked in his rooms until further notice." Sesshomaru explained, looking back down to his mate. His fingers gently ran across her face, and he silently wondered if this was how she had felt while looking at him.

"I'll write a letter–"

"No, you will fly. It is the quickest way." Sesshomaru ordered, interrupting the kit.

"You can't seriously expect me to leave? Can you even stand on your own?" Shippo argued, holding out a hand to motion at the two males who still looked weak as hell.

"If you are so worried about this one, hurry back. However, you will do well not to question your alpha." Sesshomaru demanded, darkening his voice and letting him know that he would not tolerate any more hesitation.

Shippo turned and left the room, grumbling about mad dogs as Sesshomaru turned to Mikio. It was his turn to receive orders. "Fetch the monk. This one has questions that need to be answered."

"Yes, Milord." Mikio bowed before turning away and leaving without a fight. He wasn't as stupid as the kitsune.

"Was it really wise to leave us unprotected?" Amadeus asked, looking at Sesshomaru.

The lord just glared at the guard before pushing himself to his feet. He was still shaky, and partially unbalanced, but his strength was returning. He set Kagome down on the futon he had awaken from before turning back to the pouting male. Sesshomaru threw Amadeus over his shoulder, then dropped him onto his original bedding, ignoring the insults the guard spat at him.

Just before Sesshomaru crawled back into the bed with Kagome, he noticed something on a table by the screen door. It was a pile of scrolls, and he could clearly see the names written on each one. He froze for a moment, wondering if he should read them or not.

He eventually decided against it, not wanting to jinx his mate's survival. Those were meant to be goodbye letters, however, he would not let his mate say goodbye. Not now. Not ever.

So, he curled back onto the futon, wrapping himself around his mate to try and get some warmth back into her. He hated that she felt so cold, like death. It needed to change, before his own youki went out of control.

His beast wasn't even helping him control it. In fact, he was just sitting in a corner, whining about their lost mate. Sesshomaru kept shouting at him that she wasn't dead, and he was going to do everything he could to save her…no matter what.

It took less than an hour before Miroku showed up. He immediately went to Kagome, looking her over. Sesshomaru only moved far enough away to allow Miroku access. Other than that, he was by her side.

Finally, Miroku sat back, a look of defeat on his face. "I'm sorry, Milord, but what she has done…I am not strong enough to reverse it."

"Is there anything you can do?" Mikio asked before anyone else could.

"No, there….perhaps." Miroku started, stopping as he went deep in thought.

"Well, speak up!" Amadeus snapped, breaking Miroku from his musings.

"There may be a way for _you_ to save her without hurting the baby." Miroku explained, looking towards the lord.

"Anything. Just speak of what this Sesshomaru should do."

"Well, you see, it would be much the same way that Kagome bound herself to InuYasha…only different, and much stronger. You would give her your youki, binding her to you. Normally, such a thing wouldn't be enough, and would just make her resistant to youki attacks, however, you two are already mated, meaning that the bond will be much stronger." Miroku started, pausing again to think.

"How would I do this?" Sesshomaru asked, beginning to lose his temper with the monk. There may be a way to save his mate, and the damn male was cutting in and out.

"It would be the same as when you mated her, only, you would inject her with much more of your youki than you normally would. Almost to the point of where you would kill her. Her reiki would react, sending it towards you, and the bond you share would be heightened. No amount of distance will break the bond, no amount of time can weaken it. Not even death would separate the two of you." Miroku finished, and Sesshomaru looked towards his little mate. So far, he hadn't heard anything he would object with.

"Then it is done." Sesshomaru announced.

However, just before Sesshomaru could sink his fangs into her neck, the monk stopped him. "There are side effects you should know about. Even now, you can feel her pain and emotions, but it is a dimmed version. If you do this, that will no longer be the case. You will feel every emotion, every pain, every tear, as if it was your own. You will be connected beyond any ever before, never to be separated. If she were to die, so would you. The same goes for her as well. She will feel you just as strongly." Miroku warned, watching as his lord pulled Kagome back into his lap.

"So be it." Was Sesshomaru's last words before he sank his fangs into his mating mark.

Instantly, blood filled his mouth, dripping out the corner. He could feel the warm liquid running down her back and over the hand holding her up. His eyes bled red, and he growled lowly as he began to send his youki into her tiny body.

Pulse after pulse entered her, not stopping until he was sure every tiny nerve was filled with his being. Just as Miroku projected, he could feel her reiki pouring into him. It was as if she was crawling around inside of him, searching through every part of him, and he loved it.

It told him that she was still alive.

The bond between them continued to grow, going past what they had before and into something he had never expected. This was something the monk hadn't explained. He could hear Kagome's thoughts, and he listened as she began to wake, wondering what was happening.

He knew the moment she was finally aware, even before she moved. He heard her internal gasp, and then he felt the pain in her shoulder. It was excruciating, and the thought that his own fangs were causing said pain almost made him sick.

However, he didn't remove his fangs. He actually bit down harder, sending more of his youki into her. He would make sure she would survive. Her hand snapped up and tangled in his pair, pulling roughly, and he could hear the gasps of the others.

"Sesshomaru!" Her voice called out, and he knew what she wanted. She wanted him to stop, to pull back his fangs and heal her wound, but he wouldn't.

The monk had said she needed to be filled until she nearly died, and that was what he would do. So, he wrapped an arm around her torso, not allowing her to move, as he pulled her to his chest. He could see Amadeus and Miroku grabbing her legs and holding her down as she began to thrash against him.

He had to admit the pain was getting unbearable, but he only had a little further to go.

Mikio was whispering soothing words to her, a hand placed on her stomach to keep an eye out for the pup. His other hand pushed back the hair from her face, helping her to see better. Just when he thought even he couldn't handle the pain anymore, she finally reached her limit.

He pulled his fangs from her skin, and the pain he felt receded instantly. He began lapping at the wound, cleaning it and helping it to heal. Her hand was still pulling on his hair as she sobbed into his neck, making it difficult for him to heal her.

When it was finally done, he rocked his little mate, thankful that it had worked. He tested out his theory and whispered soothing words in her mind. He knew she heard it because she began to calm almost immediately, even nodding when he silently asked if she was alright.

He got the sarcastic reply that he would never be able to escape her now, and they both chuckled, confusing the others in the room. He didn't even care and, instead, covered her lips with his own.

It was at that moment that they realized everyone had survived. That the power of love each being in that room held for one another was able to bring back everyone from the very close call of death.

What had just occurred should have been impossible… Somehow, though, the two beings currently clinging to each other proved it to be possible. What would they do next?

-sSs-

The whole out-of-this-world bond just kinda happened as I was writing this chapter. I really actually like it. It is something that is new, and I feel like it would take time to get used to certain things, which is what the next chapter will focus on. Just because they accept the new bond doesn't mean they don't wonder what all it can do. I didn't have the heart to kill anyone off so you are all lucky. I seriously contemplated it though. Kagome will also be met with Amadeus's wrath at the entire situation as well. Eventually, Sesshomaru will confront his father and demand answers, but it will be about two chapters out. Outlined, I have a total of fifty-nine chapters for this story, sixty if I write an epilogue, so there isn't much left for you all to read. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

On a side note, I start school August 29. Its cosmetology school and I'm excited. I feel that it really shouldn't cut into my writing time, but we will see as I progress with my learning. If anyone has attended cosmetology school, I will welcome any advice given.

Shout outs:

Slvrphoenx: I hope this chapter answered a few questions you had. Shippo never would have thought his mother to do something so cruel. In fact the only one who would was Touga.

Relena07: I hope you liked this chapter. I know you were anxious for it.

DarkKitKat: Sometimes stories have tragedies, however this is not one of them.

Wren210: Yea, but not everyone reads my shout outs. I only have a bout three people who do. At least that I know of. Lol.

Guest: I hope this was soon enough.

Kelsie504: It won't. It will start picking up soon, then I will finish it off.

Devadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your kind review.

Rawyyy: No more cliffhangers for a while. I bet you're happy. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Abnormal

Sesshomaru scowled as he looked at Eiichi. The northern lord was attempting to explain everything that had happened during Sesshomaru's absence, but the western lord was having trouble focusing.

Honestly, Sesshomaru was worried that something was wrong with him. He felt as if he had something moving around inside of him, and it was freaking him out a bit. Of course, he never let anybody see that.

It started soon after Kagome had saved him and Amadeus and just increasingly got worse every day. Not to mention there were times he felt sick for no reason, and even his body would swell. When that happened, he would lock himself in his art room, not letting anyone, even his mate, see him while he was blown up like a full water skin.

Then there were times he would have to relieve himself…actually, _all_ the time, yet he never could go. Occasionally, he would release the pressure but, for the most part, he always felt as if he needed to, but couldn't. He would be forced to stand there, attempting to do what he was able to, waiting until the feeling finally faded away.

He had a feeling that he would soon break down, though, and go to a healer. It had only been a few days since everyone had returned to the shiro, but every day was getting worse. Even last night, he could not sleep because of the sudden ailment he possessed.

Keeping his thoughts off of the problem while around Kagome was hard as well. He wasn't sure how far their new link worked, but she hadn't approached him about anything concerning his fears. The fear that, perhaps, either the spell Kagome used, or the way he had saved her, somehow affected him in a negative way.

He had no idea what to do about the entire problem, but he was going to need to get it fixed soon.

"Earth to Sesshomaru!" Eiichi called, waving a clawed hand in front of Sesshomaru's face.

Said male growled before smacking away the annoying tiger's hand. "Must you be such a fool?"

"You're the one not listening. I am trying to tell you what happened while you were gone." Eiichi reprimanded, then stopped when he noticed Sesshomaru zone out again, his hands clenching into fists and relaxing, just to repeat the actions. Eiichi couldn't stop the worry from escaping even if he wanted to. "Sesshomaru, are you okay? Ever since you returned, you have been acting off."

Sesshomaru looked up at his friend and contemplated on his answer. Could Eiichi act as if he was mature for once? Should Sesshomaru finally tell someone? Could his oldest friend give him some kind of insight that he had missed?

Looking at the tiger's eyes, and seeing the worry held there for him, Sesshomaru decided that perhaps Eiichi would be the one he could speak to. So, Sesshomaru sat behind his desk, folding his feet on the cushion, and motioned for Eiichi to do the same.

Once the other male was seated, Sesshomaru began to explain what was going on. He didn't stop once, not wanting to be interrupted for a fear that he may not be able to start again. Throughout his explanation, he watched Eiichi's face, taking note of the many emotions crossing the flesh there.

Confusion, thoughtfulness, concern, and even a bit of amusement, all flashed in a matter of moments as Sesshomaru spoke. Once Sesshomaru's baritone voice faded out, silence settled around them. At first, he was worried that his friend wouldn't know anything, but then, unexpectedly, Eiichi busted out laughing.

Sesshomaru could only scowl as he watched his now-ex-friend, and soon-to-be-dead lord, slap his knee repeatedly in deep amusement. The obnoxious laughter was loud and ear-ringing, and Sesshomaru was sure that it could be heard down the halls.

"Just how deep is this connection you share with Kagome?" Eiichi asked, wiping away tears from his eyes as he leaned back, finally calming.

"This one does not know." Sesshomaru sulked before he perked up again, almost groaning at what he suddenly heard in his head.

 _"You should have come to me sooner. I will be there in a moment."_ Kagome said, making Sesshomaru flinch. The last person he wanted to know about his condition was his mate. She had enough things to worry about.

"Miroku didn't say anything?" Eiichi inquired, having a theory behind what was wrong with Sesshomaru.

"The monk only stated that the bond would be deeper than anyone ever had before." Sesshomaru replied, rubbing a hand along his stomach as he felt that fluttering again. "Kagome will be here shortly."

"So, how does that work, hearing each other's thoughts?" Eiichi questioned. Quite honestly, he didn't think he could do it. He loved his mate, even though she was gone, but he still needed his privacy, and Sesshomaru no longer had that.

"It is not a bad as you think. Kagome and I respect each other enough to give privacy, whenever we can, that is. We are still learning to control it." Sesshomaru explained just as his screen door slid open, revealing Kagome.

She stepped in, letting out an angry sigh as her stomach brushed against a few scrolls, knocking them to the floor, before closing the door. She attempted to bend down to pick up the parchment, but Eiichi stopped her, picking them up himself.

"So, my dear Kagome, I assume you have the same theory as me?" Eiichi asked, setting the scrolls back to where they belonged.

"Yes, although I am surprised that you are still alive. Even I would have been tempted to kill you." Kagome reprimanded, and Sesshomaru was filled with a sick glee as Eiichi's head went into his shoulders, attempting to hide from the irate pregnant female.

"Tell me of this theory?" Sesshomaru demanded, getting back on topic.

"You're pregnant." Eiichi stated, his face the definition of serious and calm. Sesshomaru's eyes widened in panic and Kagome smacked Eiichi in the back of his head.

"If you don't knock it off, I'm going to zap you." Kagome warned before turning to her mate and walking towards him. When she was standing in front of him, she held out a hand, asking for his. He obliged, giving her his large hand, and she placed it on her stomach, allowing him to feel their active pup. "You're not pregnant. But I am, as we all know. The bond must be letting you feel what I am feeling."

"So all the things happening to me…"

"They are normal for a pregnant female. I have been dealing with those things on a daily basis since I became pregnant. It's common, and perfectly normal." Kagome soothed, rubbing her fingers over her mate's hand.

It was then that Sesshomaru received all the proof he needed, for, beneath his hand, he felt a hard kick from his pup and, in the very exact spot on him, he felt a kick, the very flutters he had been experiencing.

His eyes widened again, and he looked up to his mate who was smiling down at him. Now that he wasn't worried for his life, he couldn't believe that he could actually feel his unborn pup. In truth, he had been somewhat jealous of Kagome in that regard, but now, he felt everything that she did.

"Eiichi, leave." Sesshomaru ordered as he stood from the floor, his arms wrapping around Kagome's waist, pulling her towards him as much as he could. Her highly-swollen stomach wouldn't allow for much more.

Eiichi grumbled but left, and Kagome buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest, her own arms wrapping around his neck. "Can you stop avoiding me now? I have seriously felt that you were mad at me, and this entire time you were just worried for nothing."

"Why would this one be mad?" Sesshomaru asked, nuzzling Kagome's hair. Her answer wasn't spoken. Instead, she pushed the thought into his mind, the incident still too soon to speak of.

" _Because I tried to sacrifice myself to save you."_

Sesshomaru sighed but pulled Kagome closer. "I will not lie to you, Kagome. This Sesshomaru is still unnerved by what you did. Not only does it anger me, it angers the others as well."

"I know, but I don't understand why." She admitted, making Sesshomaru tense. He was forced to take a deep breath to keep his anger at bay. Already, Kagome was close to tears, and he didn't want them to fall.

" _You have a way of making all fall in love with you. That love may be different, a friend, a son, a mate, however it may be, it still exists. Knowing that you would willingly, and very much so did, risk your life for just one of us…scares us. The simple truth is, we don't want to lose you for you are the guiding light out of our darkness. Without you, there would be no hope."_

Kagome nodded as she nuzzled into Sesshomaru's neck, letting him know that she understood. She knew how hard it was for him to open up, even in his mind, so, when he did, she soaked it in. She flooded their bond with the love she felt for him, and he closed his eyes, savoring it.

No matter how many times they did that, they would never get used to feeling just how much the other felt for them.

Their peaceful silence was soon broken by the pitter-patter of tiny, flat feet, and Sesshomaru growled in annoyance. Kagome chuckled and pulled back as much as Sesshomaru would allow her, waiting for Jaken to enter.

It didn't take long before he was barging through the door, sliding it open so hard, it shut again. Jaken glared at the screen, and Kagome laughed at the toad before opening the door for him, allowing the toad to enter.

Giving the lady a thankful glance, he focused his attention on his lord. "Milord, Shippo has requested your presence. He says it is important." Jaken informed, and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Tell him I will join him shortly." Sesshomaru ordered, and Jaken turned and ran out of the study, intent on giving the message.

"As I'm sure you can tell, I don't feel the best. I do believe I am going to lay down for a while." Kagome stated, kissing Sesshomaru's jaw as his arms finally released. One hand cupped her check and he planted a proper kiss on her lips.

"If you need me for anything, my love, do not hesitate to call…think." Sesshomaru ordered, catching himself at the end. She didn't need to yell when all she had to do was whisper a thought and he would hear it.

"Okay. Go and see what our rowdy son wants this time." She demanded, and Sesshomaru playfully growled before nipping at her ear. She giggled as she backed away and eventually left the study, Sesshomaru watching her the entire way.

He sent one last burst of his love for her through the bond, then focused on finding the kit. He was curious as to what Shippo wanted. It wasn't often the kitsune requested his presence. After all, Shippo tried his best to stay out of Sesshomaru's way.

It didn't take long before Sesshomaru was met with more than just Shippo. It seemed as if the kit had called upon a lot of beings, not just him. Amadeus and Mikio were there, Amadeus still upset and refusing to speak to Kagome.

He would guard her, sure, but he didn't have to say a word to do that.

Youta was also present, looking just as confused as Sesshomaru was feeling. Turning to look at the tense kit, Sesshomaru finally voiced the question that all wanted to ask. "Why have you called upon us?"

"For these." Shippo explained, holding out a bag of scrolls. Sesshomaru's eyes widened when he realized what they were, and he looked away quickly. He wasn't sure he wanted to read the letter from his mate who thought she would never see them again. He wasn't sure he could handle it.

"You don't have to read them, but I figured everyone deserved the choice to do so." Shippo continued, holding the bag out to everybody.

One by one, everyone grabbed the appropriate scroll until all that was left were two. Sesshomaru's and Touga's. Sesshomaru stared at the parchment, glaring at it as if it offended him. Soon, though, his curious side won and he was grabbing his scroll, opening it, and reading it much like everyone else was.

What he saw angered him more than he ever thought it would. He understood that his mate just wanted him to be happy, but did she not understand that, without her, he could never be happy? Without her, there would be a part of him that could never be filled again.

"Lord Sesshomaru, where is the lady?" Amadeus asked quietly. Sesshomaru looked up from his scroll and saw the inu guard looking as calm as ever, but he knew better. Beneath that calm was a storm finally ready to be released.

"In our chambers." Sesshomaru answered, and Amadeus was gone.

"You're just going to let him go?" Youta asked, looking surprised. The last three present didn't seem to be phased at all by their letters, meaning they wouldn't understand.

Just as Amadeus had things that needed to be said, so did Sesshomaru. "He will not go alone. However, he may speak as he wishes."

Amadeus had just reached the room and didn't even wait for them to slide open all the way. The moment the doors opened enough to fit through, he was inside, staring down at a startled Kagome.

Her eyes were glued to the scroll he was still holding tight in his grasp. "Where did you get that?"

"I could have sworn you left this for me. In it, you stated that you like that I speak my mind with you. Would you like to know what my thoughts are at this moment?" Amadeus started, growling when Kagome shook her head in the negative with wide eyes. "Well, you're going to. What you did…it was fucking stupid! How did you ever think I would have forgiven you if you died? Your life means so much more than mine, or anybody else's, for that matter, and you just about threw it away. What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Normally, Kagome could keep her head about things, but this time, her anger was starting to get the better of her. Amadeus was acting as if she hadn't just sacrificed herself for him. He may be angry, but all she had wanted was to save his and Sesshomaru's life. "Listen here. Everything you just said is your opinion. To me, all of you mean more than my measly life ever could. If I ever need to give a year, or all of my years, to be sure that even just one of you lives, then I will do it. You say you would never forgive me, well, don't you think I know that? I gave my life to you expecting you to hate me. Why do you think I have been letting you not speak to me at all, or working my ass off, trying to figure out a way for you not to guard me any longer without you losing your honor?"

By now, Sesshomaru and the others had joined the room and were silently watching the falling out between miko and guard. It had been some time since Sesshomaru last saw his miko so riled up, and if she didn't settle down quickly, he would step in. She shouldn't be so stressed while pupped.

"It doesn't matter what you think because the option of sacrificing yourself has been taken. None of us have to worry about you being stupid again. "Amadeus paused, loving how confused the miko was looking. "If you kill yourself for any of us, you kill your mate."

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized the truth behind his words, and she looked to Sesshomaru, whose eyes were just as angry as Amadeus'. She could never save anyone in that way again because she could never be okay with hurting her mate.

Her shoulders sagged and her head lowered. She hadn't realized how angry her actions had made everybody. She had just wanted them all to live, but now, she realized that she hadn't been thinking of what they wanted.

Now, she needed to.

"You swore your allegiance to me at the end of the war. You stated that you shall be there for me, however I need you." Kagome began, and all of a sudden, Amadeus wasn't looking so smug anymore. He didn't like the way his friend's voice sounded. "From this moment forward, you will no longer be my guard. You will protect Natsuki as you have done me."

"Kagome–" Amadeus started. This wasn't what he had wanted at all. He just wanted to yell a bit, not be sent away. He never got to say it, though, before he was interrupted.

"I have spoken. Leave me." Kagome whispered. What surprised everyone was just how much authority that little whisper held.

Amadeus was now the one slouching as he realized that his mouth had, once again, gotten him into trouble. He took one last lingering look at the miko, wishing he could say something, but knowing that she wouldn't listen, before turning and leaving to find his new charge.

"Leave." Sesshomaru's voice called out, sending everyone else out of the room. He approached his shaking mate, wrapping her in his arms.

She immediately let go and began sobbing into his chest. He knew it was hard for her to do that, to send away one of her best friends, but he also knew that she had made a mistake. Amadeus had never wanted that.

There were still many things that needed to be spoken of but, for now, he just held her, letting her get everything off of her chest.

-sSs-

This is not over. It will run into the next chapter. It was just getting too long to have as one. I thought it was important that the group deals with their emotions towards Kagome's sacrifice. A sacrifice like that is large and affects more than just a little. However, it almost always gets played down as if she hardly did anything. I think it's important that we see just how everyone is dealing with her actions. I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

I couldn't let any of the main characters die, and everyone loves Amadeus so I saved them all. I believe we figure out Touga in chapter or two. I know it is already written, but I can't remember exactly when it occurs. I can't stand leaving my stories open, and I try my best to finish them all.

Kelsie504: I would have gotten yelled at by a lot of people if I killed anyone off. I didn't want an angry mob chasing me. Lol. In this case, the father needed to be punished.

Redrake323: For the next few chapters everyone will basically be living a happy and carefree life. Touga will be dealt with in two to three chapters.

Sassy618: The bond idea grew on me. I have actually been able to do a lot with it when I write chapters. Thank you for your kind wishes on my schooling.

Wren210: I agree with you about an angry Sesshomaru. I wouldn't want him angry at me though… I'd be scared, but unable to look at away at his sexiness. Not really a good combination. Lol. Touga won't die, but he will be humiliated.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Dispute

Sesshomaru continued to hold his mate well after she had calmed and ceased her tears. Together, they lay in their bed, Kagome trying to meld herself to him as much as possible. He knew she needed reassurance after what had just occurred with her guard, and he was going to be there to give it.

"Kagome, My Love, you must calm yourself. You are close to whelping and this stress is not good for you, or the pup." Sesshomaru soothed, glad when he felt Kagome begin to relax in his arms.

"I didn't want to do that, but I know that was what he wanted." Kagome whispered, nuzzling into Sesshomaru's chest.

"You are incorrect. It was not what he wanted. He was angry, yes, and didn't wish to speak to you, but he never wanted to leave your side." Sesshomaru corrected, running his clawed fingers through dark black hair.

"How can you be sure?" she asked, her voice breaking again.

Sesshomaru sighed as he rolled onto his back, bringing Kagome with him. Her head now rested on his chest, her swollen stomach pressing into his side.

"It is the same with me. This one is angry, furious, at what you attempted to do. Had I not been able to save you in return…I never would have forgiven you. I will always choose you over my own life, and Amadeus feels the same way. He was angry with you, but he simply needed time. After all, I am still furious with you, however, I have not left your side." he explained.

"You may not have had me, but you would have had our children, all of them; Shippo, Youta, Natsuki, and this one." Kagome argued, rubbing a hand over her tight abdomen.

"It would never be enough, Miko, and you should know this. If you were to leave my side, willingly or not, nothing would ever fill what you do." Sesshomaru stated, his voice holding the promise of his words. His sigh was the only thing letting her know that he had more to say. "Your letter…Do you really think this one could take another? Whether it be for pleasure, or love?"

"I would hope that you would. If I'm not here, you still deserve to be happy." Kagome replied, lifting her head up and resting her chin on Sesshomaru's chest. His eyes were closed and his lips in a tight, thin line. She knew he was thinking of what to say next so she twirled a hand in his hair, letting him take the time he needed.

It didn't take long before his voice broke the silence. "Why is it so hard for you to understand? We are one, Kagome. Without you, my other half is gone. I will never find happiness if you leave my side."

" _Without you, I would survive, but I would not live."_

Kagome listened to his words, both spoken and thought. She sniffled as she felt her eyes beginning to water up again, and she blinked quickly, trying to fight the tears. She knew that her lord loved her, had felt what he felt every time he allowed her, but she hadn't realized that that was what he thought of her.

It was almost as if he was describing…soulmates.

" _That is precisely what this one thinks. You are my soulmate. After all, if you die, I die. One heart, shared between two bodies. What better definition is there?"_

"You know, you are a secret romantic. If Amadeus had heard that, he would be on the floor, curled into a ball and sobbing." Kagome teased, sitting up to straddle her demon lord. His hands went to her waist as he looked up into her blue eyes.

"Lucky for me, the fool will never know." Sesshomaru retorted, rolling his eyes. He squeezed Kagome's hips in support, secretly wishing she would move against him. What male wouldn't with their female sitting atop them?

"Can you believe how far we have come?" Kagome asked, smirking as she gave the male exactly what he wanted. His eyes closed slowly and she felt his member hardening and pressing against her.

"Come from what?" Sesshomaru questioned, not really listening. He leaned up as much as her stomach would allow and began to quickly undress her, starting with her obi and moving down. Her haori was next and was forced apart by needy hands.

Large palms cupped sensitive breasts gently, trying not to hurt the breeding female. Her nipples had become tender and seemed to grow worse with each new day. It was one symptom Sesshomaru didn't feel, and instead of questioning it, he was just grateful for it.

"Do you remember when we first met, and how much we hated each other?" Kagome continued, her own hands beginning to remove her lord's clothing. They were quick to undress the other and, in no time, were naked, heated flesh against heated flesh.

Both male and female moaned at the first unclothed contact, sparks shooting through their bodies. They had not rutted since before the lord fell to the poison, and they were amazed at how different it felt with their new bond.

Every touch Kagome made on Sesshomaru's body was felt on hers. It was much the same way for him. It was a new experience, one that the mated pair wished to explore. Just how far did their bond go? What all could they feel?

"You hated me?" Sesshomaru teased as a clawed hand made its way south. He groaned the moment he felt her heat and the slick moisture of her arousal. His wanton bitch was ready for him. They really shouldn't go days without the other's touch. It made two very needy people.

"Of course, just as you–" Kagome was cut off by her own moan as her mate positioned his hips and buried himself inside of his female. She could do nothing more than throw her head back as she was filled again.

The feeling was more intense than it ever had been before, and both were unsure of what to do. In all honesty, they weren't sure they could handle it. It was as if they were both male and female at once, feeling their own pleasure, plus the pleasure of their partner.

"You hated me, too." Kagome finished once her mind settled back down slightly. Sesshomaru had set a slow and steady pace, basking in this new experience. Kagome would push herself up and plop back down on his cock, causing him to growl or moan, sometimes both.

"On the contrary. This one did not hate you. I merely was upset that my body continued to call for yours. I couldn't understand why I felt such a strong pull towards you, an annoying human female." Sesshomaru responded, his voice beginning to become breathless as he picked up the pace, his mouth leaving hot trails of kisses over her skin anywhere he could reach.

"Are you still so annoyed by that pull?" Kagome countered, already knowing the answer. However, she received a growl and a sharp thrust that had his cock jabbing against her lowered womb.

"Does it look as if I care any longer, Woman?" Sesshomaru snarled, grabbing her hips and holding her still as he began to thrust into her faster. He leaned back on the futon, his hands squeezing her flesh as she began to tighten around his throbbing cock.

"I'm not so sure I can tell, Lord Sesshomaru." She said, her breasts bouncing as he pounded into her. She could feel the tingling starting in her toes and knew that her end was coming soon. The way Sesshomaru's thrusts were becoming frantic and irregular told her that her lord was right along with her.

"You carry my seed, Bitch. What more proof do you need?" Sesshomaru snarled, giving one last thrust before he fell into oblivion. Kagome dived right after him, clenching around his cock as he gifted her with more of his essence.

It was a quick rut, but to the point. It had been a while for them, and it was past time for them to feel the touch of the other. Finally able to come back down from their highs, Kagome collapsed to the side of him, leaving one leg thrown over his.

She watched as his cock continued to twitch in aftershocks before slowly beginning to deflate. Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around his mate, holding her as close to him as he could get. He nuzzled into her hair, savoring the scent of their joining.

"You have to admit, we have come a long way." Kagome whispered, snuggling into his side.

"Indeed, we have." Sesshomaru agreed, rubbing the arm of his mate as she began to drift off to sleep. He would help her get her friend back the next day. For now, she needed to rest.

The next morning found Kagome stirring from her sleep. She opened her eyes, not surprised to see Sesshomaru missing. He always rose early, getting to his lordly duties. She sighed before noticing that he had dressed her.

That was unusual for him. He usually loved to see her as naked as the day she was born. She pinched at the fabric, then groaned as her back began to cramp up. The sound of shuffling caught her attention and she looked towards the noise, surprised to see Amadeus staring at her, a look of worry over his face.

"You have been moaning in your sleep for a while now. At first, I thought you were dreaming of your lord, but then I noticed the look of pain on your face." He said quietly, not moving from the cushion he was sitting on.

Kagome just stared at him, unsure of what to say. She now knew why Sesshomaru had dressed her. He had asked Amadeus to come here, all in the hopes that they could fix the whole mess between them.

"Why did you do it?" Amadeus asked, looking up at the little woman.

"I…do what, exactly? Sacrifice myself, or send you away?" She really wasn't sure.

"Both, I guess." He replied, picking at some invisible lint on his shoulder.

"I have already said why I sacrificed myself, numerous times. I didn't want to lose you or Sesshomaru. He is my mate, and you are my best friend, a brother, even. Besides my sons, you two are the most important males in my life. As for sending you away, it's what you wanted so I just helped." Kagome answered, sitting up on the futon. Her face scrunched up in pain again and she groaned.

Of all the times for her to go into labor, now was not it. She was surprised, actually, that Sesshomaru wasn't here yet. Then again, he may feel the pain, but that doesn't mean he knew what it was.

Amadeus studied her for a moment, watching as she struggled to sit up. When he realized she wasn't going to succeed on her own, he quickly stood and grabbed her hand, helping her the rest of the way. She gave him a grateful glance and positioned herself against the wall.

Seeing that she was settled, Amadeus finally spoke. "I did not wish to leave you. I was angry that you would try something so foolish, but nothing more."

"Really?" Kagome asked, looking hopeful. Amadeus smiled and nodded. He walked over to Kagome, kneeled in front of her, and pulled her roughly to his chest.

"Allow me to serve you again, Milady." Amadeus ordered, holding the miko to him. He could feel her chuckling silently before she nodded.

"You are once again my guard. You will do as I please." Kagome teased, her voice holding fake authority. The two attempted to glare at each other but ended up smiling instead. Amadeus finally released his friend and stood to his full height.

"It pleases me to serve you, Milady. What will be your first order?" He asked, watching as her face contorted into pain again.

"Where is my mate?"

"The last I saw, he was walking towards his father's chambers." Amadeus answered, holding out a hand for Kagome to take. She shook her head, declining the offer and confusing the guard.

"I think it is time you summon the midwife. This pup is coming sooner than I thought."

-sSs-

The chapter you have all been waiting for is coming. Kagome will give birth in the next chapter. You will all figure out the gender, and just how many, as well as figuring out what happens with Touga. A chapter has been added overall, meaning that there is now a total of sixty chapters in this story, sixty-one if I do an epilogue. So, you have six more chapters to go, and then this story will be over. Don't worry, I have more planned.

Shout outs:

DarkAngel8605: Of course Amadeus and Kagome would make up. I wouldn't leave them with tension between them.

Redrake323: A lot of people like the bond, and I am glad for it.

Kelsie504: I am glad that my chapter amused you. Lol.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thank you for your review.

Wren210: Everybody was mad that I made it seem as if no one understood why Kagome did what she did, and that just isn't true, they did understand they just didn't like it. It was her that didn't understand, but she does now and all has been fix. You are right about Youta. I need to add him in more, in truth Amadeus kind of took over his role. I will work on that. Shippo on the other never really was a big character, and he knows his mother very well, knowing that she was going to do what she did, before she did it. The while heir thing will be played out, you will see. Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Anew

Sesshomaru stared down at his father, wondering how the male even had the audacity to do what he did. Golden eyes followed the line of blood that dripped from a split lip. The cowering male before him had dared to demand respect from his lord and, now, he was paying the price.

" _Sesshomaru, I have gone into labor."_ Kagome's voice called out through his mind, and his eyes widened.

" _How long?"_ He replied, wanting to deal with his father before the new pup was born. Her beginning to whelp also explained the pains he had been having.

 _"You have time to finish with your father. Sesshomaru…don't be too hard on him. I know he doesn't deserve it, but he is still your sire."_

 _"Rest, My Love. Prepare yourself for the birth of our pup. This Sesshomaru will be with you shortly."_

 _"I love you."_ Her soft whisper came, and he sent his love back towards her, giving her the support she needed until he arrived _._

When he was done with his internal conversation, Sesshomaru turned back to his father who was standing on his feet again, attempting to, once again, dominate Sesshomaru. He failed.

"From this moment forward, you will no longer be allowed at the shiro. You're–"

"You can't do that, Boy! You are my son!" Touga yelled. Sesshomaru wasted no time in raising a hand and sending his sire back to the ground.

"It seems you cannot teach an old dog new tricks. This one is the Lord of the West. You do not speak while I do. Already, this Sesshomaru has allowed you to keep your tongue. It would not be wise to force me to change my decision." Sesshomaru reprimanded, eyes of hatred glaring down at the male who was silently begging him not to do this.

"As well as your banishment, you are hereby stripped of your title. You are no longer a lord." Sesshomaru continued as if he hadn't just threatened his father.

"You're serious? What did I do to deserve this?" Touga asked, deciding it was better to stay on the floor. His son wasn't holding himself back, and his punches hurt.

"You told my mate to sacrifice our unborn pup. It does not matter if it would save my life or not, I would never have allowed such a thing." Sesshomaru snapped, his fangs lengthening in his anger. He felt a sharp pain in his back and he took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm so he could get to his mate quicker. She needed him.

"She obviously did it, so why are you mad at me? I just gave the suggestion. She is the one who actually killed the pup." Touga said, regretting it instantly.

Sesshomaru had his hand wrapped around his father's throat in a matter of seconds. His sharp claws punctured skin, and Sesshomaru snarled only inches from Touga's face. For the first time in his life, Touga feared his son.

"You will do well not to speak of what you do not know. Kagome did not sacrifice our pup for she would not do something so barbaric. She gave her life instead and, had it not been for the mating bond we share, she would have been lost! You wished to sacrifice your grandpup for the life of a son that was never good enough. Why?" Sesshomaru snarled, finally letting go of his father so he could fall back to the floor.

"I just lost InuYasha. I didn't want to lose you either." Touga admitted, rubbing his throat.

"And it, once again, comes back to the half-breed. The fool killed ruthlessly, forced himself on females, including my mate, yet, to you, he could do no wrong. On the other hand, this one messed up once while growing and I was unable to sit for a week. Explain your logic, _Father."_

"You…you were my heir. I had to be stricter with you so you would make a wonderful leader! And you are! I did what I had to!" Touga yelled, not seeing what was so wrong with his actions.

"Why was InuYasha your favorite? Why was I not good enough?" Sesshomaru asked, for once letting down his mask and asking what he really wanted. "Do not think to lie to me."

Touga was silent for the longest moment, debating on how to answer. He knew he couldn't lie or he might be killed. Sesshomaru's beast was close enough to the surface that one wrong move could spell his death. With a sigh, he answered, "Izayoi."

Sesshomaru growled, furious at such a poor excuse. His father was no longer worthy of his time. He would get it, though, if only for a few more minutes. "You favored the mutt because of who birthed him? That should not have mattered for it was not my decision to be birthed by the female you bred. I do not favor Youta more than I favor Shippo or Natsuki. I will not favor my unborn pup more than the others. I do not have two pups, but four. Their parentage does not matter for they are mine. That is the definition of a true father, and I can only thank the Kami I did not turn out to be like you. For, if I had, I would be a failure."

Sesshomaru stopped for a moment as another thought hit him, and he suddenly had another question. "Your excuse has holes, ones that you will fill. You state that you favored InuYasha because of Izayoi yet you did not treat me any different before you met the bitch. What, then, is your reasoning?"

Touga cursed his son for noticing the flaws and let his shoulders slump. He knew that, one day, the truth would come out. "The moment you were old enough to begin training…you excelled. You held so much promise that no one could wait till you became the new lord. I was being approached every day, being asked how your training was coming, and when I felt you would be ready. They acted as if I was going to step down the next day."

"You were jealous."

"Yes. I was jealous and furious that my own son and heir was besting me, and he was still an adolescent. By the time I met Izayoi, you had basically fully grown, and knew all that I could teach you. You were the perfect lord, even if I didn't want to admit it. You never showed emotion, you always thought logically, and you were strong. So very strong. My jealousy rose."

Sesshomaru looked away from his father, hating that this was the male who sired him more and more. He didn't say anything, though, and just waited for him to continue with his story.

"I eventually fell in love with Izayoi and mated her. You know this story already. It angered the council, but at that time, there was nothing they could do. It wasn't until InuYasha was born that things started to get out of hand. I was being told that my decisions were no longer good for the West and I needed to step down and allow you to take the throne. It angered me and was just another thing to make me resent you. Izayoi knew how I felt and came up with the idea to remove your title which, as you know, I attempted. It resulted in the very thing I didn't want. I was instead stripped and you sat where I wanted to be. It wasn't until I lost InuYasha the first time that I realized the mistake I made in raising you as I did. You had no problem throwing out even family, and it was then that I changed my way towards you, hoping that you would eventually begin to see me as your father."

Sesshomaru smirked with a broken smile, wondering how he could have come from someone like this male before him. He also wondered how he had never realized how his father really was. He had hidden it well.

"I catch InuYasha raping a woman, and the only thing you see is that I sent him away? By the laws of these lands, InuYasha's head should have been on a spike. Do you realize, by having mercy for that filthy abomination, he got his claws on my mate? That is something this one must live with for the rest of my days. However, I can find solace in knowing that she will never know the touch of another. Where can you find your peace, Father? Is it even findable? You blamed me, your son, for your own decisions." Sesshomaru paused, closing his eyes as a particularly strong contraction hit his mate. The birth of his pup would be soon. He needed to hurry.

So, he pulled up his shoulders, placed his mask back on, and prepared to say his final words. "From this moment on, you are no longer my father. You will be quarantined in the West with a guard following your every move. It is apparent your lust for power cannot be trusted. If you ever step foot near this shiro, or any in my pack, you will be immediately handled, with your death. You are no longer allowed to breed, or even rut, with a female for it will not do to allow you the chance to sire another pup. You are no longer a lord and will live as such. Nothing will be provided for you, and your own survival will now depend on any skills you may, or may not, have."

Sesshomaru stopped again and picked up the canvas he had brought with him. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do with the painting of his brother, but he no longer wanted anything to do with the beings he was forced to share blood with. So, he removed the sheet from it and threw it towards his father. "This is the only thing you have to remember your precious son. That filth now rots in the ground, as he should, as I wish you were."

With that, he turned and left, ignoring the screams of his father as armed men stormed into the room, forcing the ex-lord outside and off of the palace grounds. The only items he was allowed to take were the painting in his hand and the clothes on his back. Sesshomaru ordered Sounga to be moved to his room so it could still be controlled. He surpassed his father long ago, and an evil sword like that was nothing to him.

Pushing all thoughts away, he focused on his mate, letting her know he was on his way. Unfortunately, the midwife would not allow him to enter, stating that the birth was too far along for the father to enter.

It didn't really matter because he simply leaned against the wall, closed his eyes, and soothed his mate through their deep bond. He could feel every pain she did, and it was excruciating. There were times that he felt as if he was going to fall to his knees.

It took hours, and he ignored all surrounding him. Kagome would have a lot of visitors once the pup was born, but he wasn't sure he would allow them entry. Right now, he really needed his mate, and the last thing he wanted was interfering guards and sons.

Kagome's screams were growing louder by the minute, and by now, Sesshomaru's eyes had bled red. Any who noticed immediately backed away if they knew what was best for them. Amadeus was on the other side of the hall, ear pushed against the wall, listening to the woman inside.

It was apparent he was going to be just as excited for this pup as he was with Natsuki. Sesshomaru didn't mind as long as the guard didn't interfere too much. Sesshomaru wouldn't pass off his child to someone else. No, he refused to be like his father.

After what seemed like days, the screaming stopped, and Sesshomaru heard the first cry of his pup. The scent of new life hit his nose and he grinned in triumph. "A son."

"Dang, I was hoping Natsuki was going to have a little sister." Shippo pouted, ignoring the look Sesshomaru sent him.

The lord wasted no time in entering his bed chambers and setting his sights on his mate. He rushed to her side, running the back of his fingers down her sweaty face. She smiled at him in tired reassurance, and he kissed her forehead, letting his lips linger.

"Would you like to meet your son?" The midwife asked, holding a wrapped bundle. A small clawed hand forced itself from his wrapping, and both parents nodded expectantly.

The moment the pup was placed in Sesshomaru's hands, his heart stopped.

-sSs-

Dundundun! I did say that she would give birth this chapter. I never said we would be introduced to the child, though. That will be the next chapter. Lol. Don't worry, it won't take that long before it's posted. I am really surprised that nobody picked up on the hints about Touga. It was mentioned a few times, for sure. He loved his son as much as a jealous father could, which wasn't much. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

DarkAngel8605: nah, Kagome didn't do anything like that. I didn't really focus on the birth much, and instead went with things that I felt was more important at the time.

ZyiareHellsing: you're welcome

Inugirl504: He didn't die, but this situation called for something a bit more than funny.

Redrake323: I hope you enjoyed what little of the birth I wrote about. Lol.

Wren210: who doesn't need a naughty Sesshomaru? Lol.

I do not own InuYasha.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Amore

Golden eyes with blue specks searched the older golden looking down at them. Sesshomaru placed a large hand behind the small skull of his son, intertwining his fingers in wavy silver hair. Little fangs poked out from beneath small lips, and Sesshomaru smiled more than he ever had before.

He was perfect.

A perfect combination of Kagome and himself, all wrapped up into one little bundle.

Sesshomaru had never believe in love at first sight. He had had too many females throw themselves to his feet, saying the same thing over and over again. All his life, he assumed that was just a saying, something to get what you wanted from another.

Now, he was taking back his words. He fully believed in love at first sight, because the moment his eyes met with his son, his heart swelled to near exploding. It was a beautiful pain, and he wondered if it would be like this with every child Kagome birthed him.

He hoped so.

He looked towards his mate, noticing the look of awe on her face. He knew what she was seeing, and he saw it to. He just hadn't cared. His son was perfect and healthy, that was all that mattered to him.

He could care less if the pup was full yokai or half.

However, in this case, his son was full demon.

"How?" Kagome asked, her voice hoarse from her screams of pain.

"This one assumes it was either the new bond we share, or your energy is so strong it was able to match mine, producing our son. This Sesshomaru really does not care." Sesshomaru replied, looking back down to his son, smiling a grin full of fangs.

"Can I hold him?" Kagome asked, and Sesshomaru looked towards her. For a moment he thought of denying her. He really wasn't ready to let go of his pup, but she would soon rest from her ordeal. While she slept he could watch over their son all he wanted to.

So carefully, he passed over the pup, watching as Kagome's face lit up. She looked him over, checking little hands and fingers, before unwrapping him completely and looking over small toes. Sesshomaru took the time to look over his son as well, but with more than his sight.

Every sense he possessed was focused on the pup, making sure everything was as it should be. When he was sure it was he nodded to himself quickly, then puffed out his chest. He was already filled with fatherly pride.

He nuzzled into Kagome's neck, checking her over just as he did his son. He could smell her blood and knew she had lost a lot of it, but with proper rest she would be just fine. He would just have to make sure her stubborn nature didn't make her rise before she was ready.

"Help me, Sesshomaru." Kagome whispered, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. Sesshomaru looked down to see his son rubbing his cheek against Kagome's clothed breast and he glared at the nurse maid.

Kagome shouldn't have been dressed right after the birth. Even he knew she would be too exhausted to undress herself, but she would still have to feed her son. Turning away from the now terrified healer, Sesshomaru helped to remove the clothing from Kagome, just enough to reveal her breast, which seemed much more swollen than that previous morning.

The pup immediately latched on to Kagome, and she winced before shifting on the bed, and making herself more comfortable. Sesshomaru placed a hand on the back of his son's head and watched as he took what he needed from Kagome. It was a beautiful sight indeed.

"He needs a name." Kagome breathed, already close to being asleep.

"Hn. How about Kazuhiko?"

"Harmonious Prince?" Kagome asked, a little surprised at the name.

Sesshomaru just smiled down at her. "He is a piece of you, and a piece of me. Good and evil, Reiki and youki, swirling around inside of him, at peace and in harmony."

"I love it." Kagome whispered, looking down at their son. "My little Kazuhiko."

"Rest, Kagome. I will take our son to meet the others." He ordered softly, his tone full of emotion.

Kagome just nodded and handed over a now full and sleeping pup, which Sesshomaru gladly took. He sat there, holding his son as his mate finally began to get the rest she needed. As soon as he was sure she was asleep, he stood, looked her over once more, than turned to leave.

Once he was outside of his room, he was bomb barded by others all wanting to see his new son. He hadn't even had a chance to react before Amadeus bravely grabbed his pup and began cooing over him. It took everything Sesshomaru had not to kill the fool, but he knew his mate would be upset if he did.

So instead, he snatched back Kazuhiko and snarled at the fool who coward back immediately. Everyone took note and took a few steps back, not wanting to anger the overprotective father. They would get a chance to see the child, they just had to be patient.

"This Sesshomaru introduces Kazuhiko, the newest son of the west." Sesshomaru announced, holding out the pup so everyone can see the new heir.

"He's full demon." Mikio stated, a look of confusion falling on his face.

"Dude, did you think momma would do anything less?" Shippo stated, making a few people chuckle.

"His markings look like yours. I have grandpa's strips, but he has two." Youta added, holding out a finger and letting his little brother grasp his appendage, even in his sleep.

"You are still my son." Sesshomaru said, making Youta look up towards him. Father and son stared into each other's eyes for a moment before Youta smiled and nodded. He pulled back from his sibling, letting everyone else get a look at the new heir.

"Where is Natsuki?" Sesshomaru called out, loud enough for other to hear and in a matter of moments, the older of the two pups was being handed to him.

He was forced to move Kazuhiko to one arm so he could hold both of his children. Needless to say, everyone was stunned at seeing someone like their lord, holding two pups in his arms. Not to mention that his mask had fallen and the moment was hitting him just as hard as the others.

Ignoring the comments from the beings his mate had forced him to grow close to, Sesshomaru turned from them all and reentered his chambers. He wasted no time in setting down the two pups beside his mate, and then settling himself down beside her.

His eyes traveled over his growing family, and even he couldn't keep himself from smiling. When he mated Kagome, he felt full of love, her love. He was able to feel it through their bond, and even more now since he saved her. This time he was filled with a different kind of love.

His own.

Though he knew his pups would love him, he didn't share a bond with them like he did Kagome. Meaning all of the love he felt was his own. Every little tiny inch was how much he felt for the little bundles sleeping curled together between him and his mate.

It was a new feeling for him, and he wasn't sure how to handle it. It was almost overwhelming, but there was one thing he knew for sure. One thing that he would never do.

He would never change a moment of it.

Kagome sat on the soft grass, leaning back on her hands. Her fingers played with the blades of green, while the wind tussled her hair gently. She breathed in deeply, taking in the soft scent of spring turning to summer.

It had been a week since she was able to step outside. Birthing Kazuhiko had taken more out of her than she thought. Sesshomaru hardly left her side in the week that had passed, and she had to admit, he was doing wonderfully.

Of course he always did well with Natsuki, but Kagome wondered how he would react with two pups. It was a lot harder to raise multiples at once, but he proved her fears and worries were unjustified. He had been doing most of the work while she healed, and he was doing great.

It was a pleasant surprise.

Now a week later, she was still a bit sore, but she was feeling suffocated being stuck in that room for so long, so against the judgement of her care takers, she grabbed her two pups and made her way outside.

There she sat, with Natsuki and Kazuhiko laying on a blanket, looking around at the world, while her care taker, shifted from foot to foot.

"Calm down, Luna. There is no reason for you to be so anxious." Kagome stated, running a hand through her hair to try and tame it.

"Milady…M-Mil-lord, he will be angry." The woman stuttered, fidgeting with her hands.

"I will deal with Sesshomaru. Just relax." Kagome replied, patting the empty spot beside her. "Come, sit down and enjoy the breeze."

Kagome watched as Luna hesitated, but finally the female made her way to sit beside her lady. An eye roll escape Kagome as the woman managed to scoot away from her, all to try to keep from touching her.

"I don't bite." Kagome scoffed.

"No, but your mate does." Another voice sounded out, and Kagome smiled. She turned to look at her guard and best friend, surprised to see him, even more surprised to see the little neko female on his arm.

"Amadeus. What are you doing here? Today was your day off." Kagome asked, watching as the guard plopped down on the other side of the pups, and picked up Kazuhiko first. The male that said he hated babies, being to wiggle his finger in her sons face.

"I could smell you and the pups, and I wanted to make sure you didn't overdo it. It figures the first moment I am not there to look over you, you make the help do something like this." Amadeus stated, motioning for his female to sit beside him.

The cat was hesitant, and once again Kagome rolled her eyes. "Just because I am here, doesn't mean you will get punished for relaxing."

"But, this is the royal family. I shouldn't be allowed so close." Nakida argued, her eyes wide. Kagome's shoulders slumped as she looked from her help to the feline.

"Yes, I mated into royalty, but I wasn't always like that. I was a lowborn, just like many of the west are." Kagome retaliated.

"It's not you, Kagome. It's your mate. You may not expect us to be formal and respectful, but your mate does." Amadeus explained, handing Kazuhiko to his female, and picking up Natsuki.

"Is it okay that I am holding him?" Nakida asked, a look of fear on her face.

"Yes, it is fine. It will be best if he gets exposure to others anyway. After all, as everyone likes to remind me, his father is the Lord of the West, so he will be around beings all his life." Kagome answered, laying back on the ground. She sighed in relaxation, and just listened to the world around her.

The birds chirping, the bee's buzzing, Nakida asking Amadeus if they can have a pup, and the inu freaking out at such a question. The wind blowing through the trees, as it played with the leaves. The sudden growling that had everyone jumping to their feet except for Kagome.

"Woman, explain yourself." Sesshomaru snarled, stomping up to his female, and holding out a hand.

She rolled her eyes again, she was beginning to lose count, and ignored his outstretched hand. As a way to make her lord mad, she stretched along the ground, making a moaning noise right along with it. She saw the flicker of red in his eyes at being ignored, and she smiled up at him.

"I'm fine Sesshomaru, I just wanted some air." She said, finally putting her hand in his still outstretched one.

He pulled her up to her feet, and pulled her to his chest. Instantly he began sniffing over her, checking to make sure she hadn't strained herself to hard. Another sigh escaped her, and she relaxed waiting until he had finished.

Amadeus took this time to discreetly place the pups back on the blanket, and back away from the over protective lord. They grabbed the arm of the servant, and dragged her along with him, and used the opportunity they had to escape.

"Sesshomaru, you scared everyone away." Kagome pouted, noticing the retreat.

"So be it. If they allowed you to roam free of the chambers, this one will find better help for you." Sesshomaru stated, making Kagome growl.

Sesshomaru honestly found her attempt cute, and began to nuzzle her neck. Kagome realizing that he found her warning amusing, let her shoulders slump. She didn't even know why she tried with him.

"Sit with me?" She asked sweetly, her eyes pleading for her lord to give her this.

He nodded then helped his female to sit on the ground where she had been before. Once she was settled, he sat beside her, looking over their pups together. They were both surprised when Natsuki, who had been placed on her stomach, pushed herself upon her arms.

"Look, she's trying to crawl." Kagome exclaimed.

Sesshomaru held his large hands out towards the tiny female, and growled to her. In inu, he was telling his pup to come to him. They both watched as Natsuki attempted to push herself to her back legs, but took a tumble first.

Kagome helped Natsuki to sit up again, then sat back watching over her daughter. Sesshomaru let out another growl, and they watched as Natsuki successfully pushed herself up to all fours. Kagome let out a happy squeal and clapped her hands together as the female took one small step after the other.

"Isn't she too young to be crawling?" Kagome asked, wiping away a happy tear from her eyes.

"Indeed, however she is my pup." Sesshomaru replied proudly, grabbing his daughter when she finally got close enough to him. He growled at her, telling her he was proud and he received a small yip in return.

Kagome could only laugh fondly at the sight, before she leaned against her mate, enjoying the peaceful time the four of them had together. She knew it wouldn't last, for there was still threats they had to take care of, but for now, she would savor this moment.

-sSs-

Their family is growing and growing. I wonder when they will stop. Lol. For now, all of the drama is over, and we will move on to figuring out who is causing the poison, and how to stop them. There is about four chapters left in this story, so it will soon be coming to an end. I hope you all enjoy.

I would also like to thank Wren210 for picking out the pup's name. It was perfect.

Shout outs:

ZyairelHellsing: I thought the talk with Touga and Sesshomaru went as it should have. A lot of people told me that I was too harsh on Touga, but I really don't like I was. Oh well. At least I had you and a few others that liked that chapter. I hope you like this one just as much.

Wren210: Yes, Sesshomaru is ruthless, especially when it comes to protecting what is his. However, isn't that why we all fell in love with him anyway? Lol. I am surprised that no one really picked up on the hints I left between Touga and Sesshomaru. I expected someone to guess that there was going to be a falling out. Lol. Thank you for your compliment, and I am glad that I can inspire someone. It's not often that I do. You are a good writer yourself, and I am glad that we can continue to help each other out.

Inugirl504: How was it cruel? Touga hated that his son was strong, attempted to throw Sesshomaru to the side so he could keep his throne, chose InuYasha over Sesshomaru every chance he got, and eventually told Kagome to kill his unborn pup, not because he would lose Sesshomaru, but because he had already lost InuYasha. I believe that Sesshomaru was lenient in his decision to exile his father. I am glad that you liked the chapter still though, and I hope you will also like this.

Supernaturalfan17980: Yes Touga had it coming. I had thought about possibly killing Touga, but decided against it.

Redrake323: I am glad that you liked the punishment I had chosen. I few people didn't and I'm not sure why. It wasn't as if Sesshomaru killed his father. Lol. But, I hope you continue to enjoy this story.

I do not own InuYasha.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Realizations

Kagome sat on her overly large bed, looking over her pups. They were both sleeping peacefully, and she could only thank every Kami she knew. The night before had been the first rough night, her mate and herself experienced. Letting out a yawn at that precise moment continued to prove just how exhausted the Lady of the West was.

Kazuhiko had had an upset stomach all night last night. It was apparent in the way he vomited repeatedly. Poor Amadeus had been subjected to it personally, and it was more than the Yokai could handle. Overcome with exhausted laughter, Kagome told him to leave her pup to herself and Sesshomaru. Amadeus gladly took the day off, not even bothering to argue.

Kazuhiko being sick and fussy all night long Kept Natsuki awake when all she wanted to do was sleep. Needless to say, the daughter of the west was quite grumpy, and let her parents know it. Sesshomaru and Kagome were then stuck with to screaming infants all night. Neither had gotten any sleep.

She had to praise Sesshomaru for his patience. She knew he was a wonderful father, but last night had been their first real test at raising to nearly same aged children. Sesshomaru did remarkably well, which really shouldn't surprise her. What did surprise her was he did better than her.

Not that she didn't want to help her mate and husband, but Kazuhiko wanted nothing to do with her. She guessed she couldn't blame him since his illness was inadvertently caused by her. Apparently the dinner she had before, didn't sit well with her youngest son, and because of this he shied away from his mother.

That hurt more than she would like to admit.

The only way she had been able to syphon out her 'tainted' breastmilk was by letting Natsuki feed from her. She, of course, didn't mind letting her daughter do this, after all it was a bonding process that she enjoyed. She had been worried that Natsuki would become ill as well. It was her mate, Sesshomaru that assured her Natsuki would be just fine, claiming that the pup was less sensitive due to her being transitioned to mashed adult food.

He had been correct of course.

It had been earlier this morning that she attempted to feed Kazuhiko, and she was pleasantly rewarded with him beginning to suckle her breast once again. The sigh of relief at that could not be missed, and even the ready to drop Sesshomaru had to let out a tired smile.

Of course, at that point in time, neither parent could really celebrate their success. The sun had gone and returned before Kazuhiko was finally feeling better, meaning none of the four got even the smallest amount of sleep. Even now, many hours later, the sun at the highest point, Kagome nor Sesshomaru had slept.

Sesshomaru didn't even have the option to sleep. The moment the sun rose, and Kazuhiko fed, he was called away for a mandatory meeting. He couldn't refuse even though all he wanted was to crawl into bed and sleep curled around his mate.

More villagers had been claimed by the poison, and the council was now calling the deaths a war. Whoever was causing the mortality rate to sky rocket was intentionally attacking the west. Eiichi had returned to his own lands to check things over, and Sesshomaru had received notice from him that nothing had occurred.

Sesshomaru told him to stay at his home to insure that his lands continued to remain peaceful. Now if only the west could figure out who was causing the deaths that were ruining these lands. Sesshomaru took the largest blow to his ego now, than he ever had before.

While he continued to put precautionary measures in place, somehow the person or people responsible for the attacks could get past them. The once known as beyond compare and unequaled lord was now being questioned.

Why is this happening?

Why wasn't he putting a stop to it?

In truth, Sesshomaru had no answers for anyone who asked. He didn't know who was causing it, how they were causing, or even when the next attack would be. He had no way of stopping what he had no idea about. What they really needed was a break in this case, or Sesshomaru may lose the west.

Already his subjects were beginning to pack up their belongings and move to other lands, lands where they felt safe. Sesshomaru did what he could to assure the safety of his lands, but his word was beginning to lose its effect on those he ruled.

And neither the lord nor lady blamed them.

Had they been in a different position, they would do the same thing. They would do whatever needed to be done to protect their family, including leaving. The truth of the matter was, Sesshomaru needed some kind of breakthrough, or he wouldn't have any people left to rule.

They would either perish due to the poison, or leave to find safety.

Neither was a good option.

A shrill cry from Kazuhiko brought Kagome from her thoughts and she turned her attention to her flailing son. Her eyes lingered on the pup, before she finally moved to action. She quickly parted her haori then raised her pup to a breast, sighing when he began to suckle.

Her focus then turned to her now crying daughter, once again grumpy that her brother woke her from her nap.. Honestly, Kagome agreed with her. She placed Natsuki to her other breast with a tired sigh, and allowed her children to feed.

She thought about calling on a nursemaid to tend to her children more often, but she quickly pushed that thought away. She was their mother, and that meant that it was up to her and Sesshomaru to raise them, not the help.

Besides, anytime she had that thought, she would look into brown or golden eyes and remember just why she decided to have children in the first place. She loved being a mother, through thick and thin. It was beautiful and heartwarming, and something she would never trade away.

For every dirty cloth, for every sleepless night, for every piercing cry or dirty moment, there was another more heartening moment that followed. A giggle, a first smile, seeing the male she loved loving his children. There was so many reasons to be a mother, and she grabbed ahold of all of them, holding on tightly and never letting go.

That was the beauty of motherhood, no matter how rough, how exhausting it may seem, in the end, it was all worth it. Every little thing.

It was why she refused to let anyone raise her children for her. She would never miss anything by not being there. She wouldn't miss the first steps, or the first words, or any monumental thing that came with growing children. She was very glad that her mate felt the same way.

The one time Youta had mentioned to hire a maid to do just that, Sesshomaru quickly put him in his place, telling him that had Kagome done that from the beginning, Youta wouldn't be who he was today and he was a fool for thinking of such a thing. After that, father and sons relationship had been strained.

On another note, Kagome thanked the kami once again for Sesshomaru. She was very lucky to have a mate so very attentive to her and their pups. It was more than she ever asked for.

With a content sigh, Kagome looked down at her pups, a tired and small smile forming on her face. Letting Natsuki breastfeed was going to be a problem, but it was something they could work on later.

They had just begun to transition the pup from goat's milk to smashed food. That was all blown out the window the moment Natsuki got a taste of what Kagome had to offer. Weaning the pup was going to have to be started over, but it wasn't too big of a deal and could be handled at another time.

Her mind then chose that moment to turn back to her people, the ones who were continuously being killed off. Thoughts of her children, made her remember the children they couldn't save. Honestly, she believed that she would be the break they needed, she just didn't know how.

While Sesshomaru and Amadeus had been poisoned, they had not been coherent enough to look inside themselves and locate the poison, to feel it and register it. The only one that had been able to do that was her. The moment she attempted to give her life for them, she took that poison inside of herself, purifying it as she did so. It was why Sesshomaru only had to worry about the spell taking her life, and not the poison that had been claiming theirs.

While she wished it would have been easy to purify the poison without sacrificing her life, she also wouldn't have the knowledge she had now. She had an idea of just who was causing the murders to her people, but she had no way to explain it. That was why she hadn't told anyone, not even her mate.

She needed more before she got everyone's hopes up.

The fact of the matter was, she very much so recognized the reiki that was used in the concoction. It was close to hers, and at first glance she thought it had been. But she was wrong. No one could take her reiki without her knowing, so that left only one explanation.

One that confused her.

For reiki to resemble hers so closely, she had to be related to the user, and there was only one other person that came to mind. Only this person was supposed to be dead…by Kagome's own hands.

Kikyou.

This was why she hadn't spoken of her discovery. She couldn't very well go running to her mate and council saying that she knew who was killing everyone, but that person was also dead. No she needed to explain it completely, proving that her theory was correct.

That was now her problem. Her mind always came back to Kikyou, but she couldn't fathom how she could have survived a direct hit from Bakusaiga. Even InuYasha had stated that he left her to die. So how then, is she managing to kill yokai while dead herself.

Kagome sighed, and pulled her pups from her breast, placing them on her shoulders so they could be burped after her feeding. She began to recall how her and Kikyou had been before their reiki was discovered. They had been close, even called Siamese twins.

Then Kikyou began going dark, letting her hatred and jealousy ruining what she could have been. Instead she was changed into a dark miko, basically changing her reiki into something different entirely. Now they were no longer twins, but instead, opposites, enemies.

It was then that Kagome sucked in a breath of realization, her eyes growing wide as the truth filtered its way into her mind. All of this time, she had been looking at the situation from her point of view, for the light side. The entire time she should have been looking at it from Kikyou's side, the dark.

Going dark, opens a whole new world of spells that can be cast, and as a part of training, Kagome learned all of them she could. It was her way of preparing herself, knowing that eventually she would have to fight her sister to survive.

She stood quickly, placing her pups on her bed to fix her haori. Once her obi was tied, she picked up her pups again, then began running to where she knew her mate was. By time she arrived, she barged into the room panting with two wailing children in her arms.

Sesshomaru was immediately by her side, grabbing a pup from her and began to sooth him, while Kagome Simultaneously began soothing Natsuki and pacing the floor, quickly explain what she had just discovered.

She was speaking so quickly that not even Sesshomaru could understand what she was saying with his demon ears. He was forced to reach out and grab her shoulder to keep her from walking anymore and demanding her attention.

"Slow down Kagome, then speak." He ordered softly, taking note of the dark circles under her eyes.

"I know who is killing the west!" She yelled, her declaration meeting with silence.

`-sSs-

Finally they have figured out what is going on around them. Now they just need to come up with a plan and then the big battle to end it all. Right now there is only three chapters left planned. It could be less, it could be more, it all just depends on how it turns out as I am writing.

Also, I'm sorry it took so long to post these. It was taking a lot for me to get used to school, and then I became sick and I could hardly do anything let alone type. I will however be changing the amount of chapters I put out weekly. Instead of a minimum of three, it will now be a minimum of one. If I can get more out, then I will do so. Also, for those of you who read my other stories as well, I will be focusing on hatred for the rest of the story. It's time to finish it. I will return to my others soon enough. I hope you can all forgive me, and I hope you enjoy.

Shout outs:

Zyiarelhellsing: I have already had a chapter with the whole family having a picnic. I can't remember which one it is, but it is there. Lol

Redrake323: I've been leaving out Natsuki a lot so I decided to change that. She needs as much attention as everyone else. Lol

Inugirl504: What was different?

Wren210: Sesshomaru doesn't smile often, so when he does it is monumental… unless he's about to kill someone. Lol. More will happen with Youta in the next chapter. Her reiki doesn't help to heal her that way, but I will admit I forgot about her bond with Sesshomaru. I love thinking about my chapters before I write them. It keeps it interesting for me, so I can continue going and be sure to complete everything needed.

I do not own InuYasha.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Truths

It was not often that Sesshomaru was shocked speechless, but it seemed that every time this occurred it was because of his mate. Once again he was left to stare dumbfounded at his females declaration.

She knew who was threatening the west. How? How is it that Kagome was able to know something that even he was having trouble figuring out. No, not trouble. He had been no where close to even guessing who the culprit was, yet, his little woman surprised him once again.

Finally reeling in his thoughts enough to speak, he asked what everyone else wanted him to. "Who?"

"Kikyou."

"I thought she was dead. Isn't that InuYasha said?" Shippo asked, his face contorted into confusion. Sometimes his mother even shocked him.

"She should have been, and in a way she is." Kagome started before taking a deep breath. This was going to be a long explanation, and by the end of it, her mate would be angry with her. "You see… when a Miko goes dark, many more possibilities open up for them in the spells and curses department. Things that regular miko's and monks couldn't even dream of."

"How is it that you know this?" Youta asked, not noticing the glare he received from his father. He really should have.

"I studied up on it. It is always good to know what your enemy can use against you. Long before I met any of you, I knew I would have to go against my sister. I thought that I already had, when I used Bakusiaga against her, but she was able to save herself at the last minute." Kagome sighed, not missing the look her son had just received.

Truthfully, she didn't blame Sesshomaru for his anger towards his heir. Youta had been pulling away from all of them lately, and it hurt. She understood his predicament with Rin, but he still shouldn't push away his family. But now wasn't the time for those thoughts.

She placed her free hand on Sesshomaru's arm, holding Natsuki to her tightly with their other. Once Sesshomaru turned his attention back to her, she continued on with her explanation.

"There is a spell, the darkest one can go. It is supposed to be forbidden to all, but I assume that it someone is desperate enough, they will break any rules. You see, upon someone's death bed, there is a way to save themselves…somewhat."

"You would live, but you would no longer be yourself."

"Continue." Sesshomaru ordered, noticing the way Kagome paused as if her eyes took her deep into thought. What ever she was going to say, wasn't going to be good.

"When someone dies, most move on, correct?" She asked, watching as everyone nodded before she continued. "Then again, those who move on easily accept their death, weather it is peaceful, or because it is just something they can handle, we will never know. There are those, however, that cannot accept their demise. Those that die suddenly, painfully, who had many more things they wished to accomplish in their time, they do not move on as they should."

"What happens?" Shippo asked, the fur on his tails standing on in. He really didn't like ghost stories.

"They wander, roaming the lands, searching for something they can never find. They all want peace. They want to move on, they just can't. Contrary to popular belief when a person dies, they aren't just thrown into the next world, they are given a choice. You can move on, or you can stay. They don't necessarily hear this choice, but it is given nonetheless. Their hearts are what make the decision. Those who chose to stay, never get the choice again, therefore their soul will remain restless, unable to move on."

"How are these damned souls, and the spell connected?" Amadeus asked, sharing a look with Mikio. It was beginning to be clear, that no one would like where this story was going.

"The spell Kikyou used, it calls these souls to her, pulling them inside and resorting her to what she once was. However, she is no longer Kikyou. She is now a combination, a melding of everyone she took inside. She was evil before, but now… These souls, the longer they roam, the more tainted they become. They more tainted they are, the more powerful she is."

"How many did she take in?" Youta asked, a look of worry coming to his face. Right now the only thing he could think of was keeping Rin safe.

"I don't know. There isn't anyway for me to tell, until I can see her." Kagome admitted with a shrug of her shoulders. "You see, each soul she took in, changes its shape. It manifest itself as glowing eels. Their only role is to do her bidding, and to bring her more souls."

"So the longer we wait, the stronger she grows." Sesshomaru sighed, as his thumb absentmindedly played with Kazuhiko's hair.

"Then we need to find her as soon as possible." Youta announced, standing from his seat. It was in that moment that Sesshomaru turned to him, golden eyes burning in anger.

"You will not be joining in this fight." It was a command, one made by an alpha.

"Why?! I have every right to fight along with you!" Youta defended, his attention now solely on his father. He couldn't understand why his sire was refusing this of him.

"You will stay behind with Rin." Came the baritone order, and Youta winced. He was beginning to understand now.

"Don't bring her into this. You have no idea what it feels like knowing that every day, my mate gets closer to dying. I may have thirty to forty years with her, tops. To us that is a blink of the eye, and I do not wish to miss any of it." Youta whispered, his hands balled into fist at his sides, his head hung low.

"Death is inevitable. It can come upon us when we least expect it, just because your mother is immune to time, does not mean she cannot die tomorrow." Sesshomaru argued, his heart clenching at the thought of losing his mate. However it was the truth, and it was time his son realized it.

"Like you would ever let anything happen to her. Have you two ever even come close to death?" Youta scoffed. He didn't expect the suddenly burn on his face, or the way his head was snapped to the side.

His clawed hand gently massaged his cheek as he turned to the culprit, surprised to see his mother. When he was young, he may have gotten disciplined a few times, but nothing like this. Her eyes were swirling blue oceans, and he knew she was about to speak, he just wasn't sure he wanted to hear.

"Your father was poisoned." She started. Her voice was low, filled with a venom he had never heard directed towards him, and Youta winced, knowing he was in trouble. "He and Amadeus nearly died. Do you understand what I am saying. For days, I sat between them, watching as they grew weaker and weaker. The fear and misery that coursed through my veins as I realized that my mate and best friend were going to leave me was crippling. You sit their and say that your father has never seen death, but he has. He had been so close, he could taste it."

Youta hung his head in shame. Still though, he did not speak, knowing that his mother was not yet finished.

"Where were you Youta? What were you doing while your father laid on his death bed. Shippo was there, supporting us all. Even Mikio was there, but you, Sesshomaru's blood son, wasn't present. Tell me, where were you?"

"Rin." It was all he could say.

"Has she become more important than your father, than me. What about Natsuki and Kazuhiko. They hardly even know who their older brother his. Shippo is there to see them on a daily basis. He doesn't miss a moment. Amadeus and Mikio are like their uncles, and even my infant children recognize them. Do they recognize you?"

Youta only shook his head as he took a glance towards Kazuhiko. His brother was looking at him, his eyes large and curious. It was clear the outburst had grabbed his attention, but instead of looking at the one who was speaking, the one he already knew, he was looking at Youta, the one he didn't recognize.

"Shippo doesn't have a mate, he doesn't have obligations to anyone but himself. Amadeus and Mikio and forced to be by your side, so they have no choice but to get close to them." Youta defended, trying to keep some of his pride. He really should have just stayed silent.

"I would never force anyone to do anything they didn't want to, and you know that." Kagome whispered, more hurt by her sons words than she would let on.

"You can't really use not having a mate against me. Even if I did, I wouldn't shun anyone in my family. I know what it feels like to lose them. It is something I never want anyone else to experience." Shippo added, making Youta look at him with new eyes. It was easy to forget the reason why Kagome adopted the kitsune in the first place.

"To save me, your mother was forced to sacrifice her life." Sesshomaru interrupted. It was time for Youta to open his eyes. "Had I not been mated to her, This Sesshomaru would not have been able to save her. Youta, we understand your fear. We know that Rin is important to you, and it is admirable that you are trying to spend as much time as you can with her. However, you never know when death will come. Do not loose your chance to be with your family, simply because you fear the death of another."

"Besides, You know we would have no problem with Rin coming to our gatherings. She is family just as much as the rest of us are." Kagome added, giving a small smile to her son.

Youta closed his eyes as his hands went limp. He had nothing to say. What could he say. No matter what, they were all right. While he loved Rin, and she was his mate, his family was important as well. His father, his sibling, and most importantly his mother. They all mattered just as much as Rin did, and he had been neglecting them.

So he simply nodded his head, then made his way out of the room. He needed time to himself. He needed to think about what all was said. Having your eyes forced open could be an exhausting moment, and he needed to see clearly. It didn't mean it made anything easier.

It was silent for a few moments as everyone looked at the screen as it slide shut. Everyone understood what the boy was going through, but they al agreed what was said needed to be said. Any who were not Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at the couple in awe.

This truly was a moment where a parent must hurt their child to help them. They could only imagine how it felt on the parent as well, knowing they caused the one person they loved with all of their heart, pain.

"What will be our plan with Kikyou." Sesshomaru asked, bringing everyone's attention back to the war they were soon going to be fighting.

"I can track her. When I saved you, I took in the poisoned reiki. A part of it is still inside me, and I can use that bit to follow her." Kagome started, before turning to her mate. This was the part he would be angry about. "I will need you to control it though. It is dark, and as long as I keep it locked away it can't do any harm. But to track her, I will have to let it out, and you can keep it at bay through our bond."

"You have darkness in you?" Sesshomaru asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I had to corrupt a part of my self to use the spell to save you and Amadeus. I had no choice." She admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Why was his female always keeping secrets from him. "You did not tell this one."

"No, I didn't. Sesshomaru, you already have so much on your plate I didn't want to add more. Like I said, as long as I keep it locked away it is harmless." Kagome soothed, walking up to Sesshomaru, and kissing his jaw. She couldn't get as close as she wanted with two children in the way, but she was still able to get her apology across.

"I can handle anything when it concerns you, my mate." He replied, golden eyes meeting her blue.

It was then that he noticed the dark circles under her eyes, the way she swayed, even as she stood still. She was exhausted, just as much as he was. It was apparent she still had not slept from their fussy son, and he placed a hand on her lower back.

Emotions were high, and fatigue was present. The lord and Lady could use a good nap, before they continued with their day. So, that was what Sesshomaru ordered. "We will reconvene with this meeting tomorrow. For now, do not disturb us."

A few chuckles were heard as the two left, but they went ignored. Truthfully, kagome was glad that Sesshomaru said something about sleeping, because she could really use it. Of course, what lord ordered not to be disturbed just so he could sleep.

Kagome chuckled before looking up to meet curious eyes. "I really love you, ya know that."

"Indeed I do, My Heart." He whispered, covering her lips with his as he flooded their bond much like he always did.

 _My heart will always belong to you, my dear Kagome. Never forget the way it beats solely for you, for if you shall, it shall not beat at all._

-sSs-

At least I didn't make you all wait this time. Lol. Since I did have that gap, I would like to remind everyone that Sesshomaru and Kagome can speak to each other in their minds. So at the very end, the italics is Sesshomaru saying that to Kagome.

I want to add as well, I hope all of my readers who live in Florida, or are in the path of Matthew are safe. Where I live, I never really have to experience this kind of disaster, so I could never imagine what it feels like. Be safe.

Shout outs:

Redrake323: Yes, they are about to go down. Very quickly actually. I am a bit worried about the fight scene, just because I always have so much trouble writing them, but we shall see how it is going to go.

Madam Fluffy: Youta is Sesshomaru's heir. I said it many times in passing, when referring to Youta. Sesshomaru has also claimed Youta as his son many times as well.

Slvrphoenx: Yea. Back in those times, the royal and rich wouldn't care for their own children. They had others hired to do that for them. I didn't like that idea, so I decided to change it. Lol. I feel great now, which is a good thing. It won't take long before I get to my other stories, so the wait won't be forever.

Wren210: I am feeling a lot better and I thank you for your wishes. All good things must come to an end, however, finishing this story means I have more time for my others. That is always a good thing. Youta is going through things write now, and it is explained in the chapter. It will carry onto the next chapter as well. Normally he wouldn't do that, he is just thinking about Rin more than anything else. I had this planned all along, and I am glad that I am finally able to bring this out. I hope this answers some of your worries with Youta. Shippo is there, I just haven't mentioned him. That will change, because for the most part, everyone will be mentioned in the upcoming chapters.

I do not own InuYasha.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Leaving

Sesshomaru sat on his overly large bed, watching as his family laughed and played together. Shippo was teasing his sister, purposefully aggravating her while Kagome attempted to reprimanded him for his antics.

Sesshomaru could only look down at his son, nestled in his arms and smile. "Your family is embarrassing, my son." Kazuhiko just seemed to stare into his eyes, almost as if he agreed.

A small chuckle left Sesshomaru's chest as he turned his attention to the three others in his room. A sigh attempted to escape him, but he forced it away. There was one person missing from this family gathering, and it hurt knowing, that once again, Youta chose Rin.

Sesshomaru ordered that in three days time, they would leave, tracking down the undead Mikio. It was time to put an end to all of this misery. Now two days later, this was the last night before they left.

While Shippo will be joining them on their battle, Natsuki and Kazuhiko would be staying behind. Honestly, he wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle not having his two youngest children around him. Especially Kazuhiko.

He had already left Natsuki once to fight a war, now he was going to have to do it again. But Kazuhiko had never been left behind. Kagome or Sesshomaru was always there, and they weren't sure how their son would react without them.

The worst part about it was not knowing just how long they would be gone. There were many things they could miss their son doing, and that is something neither parent wanted to do. Sesshomaru's eyes turned to Kagome, taking in her appearance.

For now she laughed, but the sun was setting. He knew she would get no sleep tonight, knew that emotionally she would be a wreck. He could feel her emotions and knew she was holding them back, but when night fell, and the reality of the situation hit, Kagome would give in.

Tonight, and the next morning would be filled with her tears.

Had he been a lesser male, even his tears would join hers. However he would not cry. While he didn't like the idea of leaving his son and daughter behind, he knew he would return. He knew his mate would return, because he would not allow it to go another way.

Leaving would be hard, but they would be back.

"Maybe we should send for Youta again?" Kagome whispered, her eyes on the blanket of the bed. Her hands fisted into the sheet, and Sesshomaru placed his much larger one over hers, causing her eyes to meet his.

"We gave him the opportunity, he made his choice." He stated, noticing the way her eyes seemed to sadden as she looked away.

"Don't worry, Momma, he'll come around." Shippo added, attempting to smooth his mother. It didn't work though, and both Sesshomaru and Shippo shared a look full of anger.

Kagome had to much on her shoulders to be adding more. Not only was she dealing with the emotional battle of leaving her pups for an unknown amount of time, but she was also going to have to battle her own sister, to the death.

Adding Youta and his decisions were not something that she needed at the moment.

It was time Sesshomaru put his plan into action. He had conflicted feelings about what he was going to do, but it was a necessary Evil. Youta has proved that he is unworthy of the station, therefor, forcing Sesshomaru's hand.

"Shippo, as you know, you are the oldest of my children, however because you do not carry my blood, you cannot be my heir." Sesshomaru started, waiting for the kitsune to nod with his wide green eyes. "Youta… he is not ready to be an heir, he may never be. Kazuhiko is to young, he cannot even begin training until he is at least six summers old. This Sesshomaru… I wish to make you my temporary heir. If your mother and I should perish for any reason, you would take the throne until Kazuhiko is properly trained."

"Can I do that?" Shippo asked, stunned. He shared a look with his mother, noticing that she was just as surprised as he was.

"You were the kit of the clan leader. Had you not met your demise, and then been sent away, you would have taken over in your sires stead. You have royal blood in you. Enough, that you can be a temporary ruler. I believe you will do well." Sesshomaru answered.

Shippo's chest puffed out in pride. It took a lot for Sesshomaru to compliment someone and this the highest compliment he could receive. He turned his eyes to his mother, taking in her nod and sad smile, before giving one of his own.

He understood that she was happy for him, but she was sad for Youta as well. However, it was like Sesshomaru said. Youta made his own choices. And now he was going to have pay for those. Every action, comes with a consequence.

"I accept milord." Shippo said, turning his head back towards Sesshomaru and bowing.

While he was trying to be respectful to the male who took him into his pack, Natsuki decided to grab at his ears, tugging on them. It was silent as everyone attempted to keep calm, but soon Kagome began to sputter before she could no longer hold it in.

Shippo laughed along with her, while Sesshomaru chuckled. Natsuki just looked at her family around her, wondering what was so funny. Family really was important, and it was moments like these that shouldn't be missed.

"What about Youta?" Shippo asked, a smile still on his face.

While it wasn't really asked, Sesshomaru knew what the kit was referring to, and quickly answered. "This one will inform him of his removed status shortly."

It was silent then as reality set in. Sesshomaru had to inform all that needed to be known of Youta no longer being the heir before they left. Because if, for some reason, he didn't make it back, they council needed to know about Shippo.

Sesshomaru watched as Kagome turned her head to the to glass doors, hers eyes beginning to mist at the darkness that had settled while no one was paying attention. It was time to sleep, and that thought brought with it the difficulties of the following morning.

"I guess I will head on to bed. Maybe I can find a willing female to spend my night with." Shippo announced, standing to his feet as he handed Natsuki to his mother. Sesshomaru glared at him for his comment as he laughed. He continued to smile as he turned to look at Kagome once more. "Do you need help getting them to sleep?"

"No, I want to do it." Kagome whispered, also standing. She approached Sesshomaru, and he allowed her to take their son, knowing that she needed this more than he did.

"Okay, call me if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning." Shippo concluded, turning to leave the room.

Sesshomaru turned to his mate, taking in the way she seemed to be clutching the children to her chest. He quickly approached her, pulling her to his own and wrapping his arms around her waist. He buried his nose in her hair, breathing in her scent mixed with her tears.

"How can we leave them?" She mumbled, her voice muffled by his hair. His arms tightened around her as he licked at her mating mark, attempting to soothe her.

"We must do what we must, Kagome. We will return, I promise you." He assured, moving his lips to her cheek.

"But what if they miss us, or worse, what if they forget us?" Kagome asked, making Sesshomaru pull away so he could look down at her.

His hand lifted from her back, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him. Her blue eyes watered, as if the sea itself leaked, and his thumb brushed them away, before his lips covered her own.

His kiss was gentle and soothing and when he put distance between himself and her, her tears had already stopped. "No child could forget a mother as wonderful as you. I assure you Kagome, we will not be gone long enough for any of your fears to surface. We will return, and we will share many memories with our family."

"You promise?" She asked, blinking away the last of her tears. Everyone knew that Sesshomaru never broke a promise.

"Indeed, My Love. I promise."

Sesshomaru stood beside his mate, looking down at his pups. They were still sound asleep, the sun not even risen, and as his eyes trailed over them, he could admit he already missed them.

He placed a large hand over the head of each child, his thumbs rubbing through soft thin hair. This was harder than he expected. Kagome was beside him, her face buried into his arm as she cried, attempting to keep herself quite so they didn't wake.

Honestly, Sesshomaru wasn't sure Kagome could bring herself to leave if the pups woke from their slumber, and Sesshomaru didn't blame her. He removed his hands from his pups, then placed one on the back of his mate, his hand spread wide.

 _It is time, Kagome. We must meet the others. We will return._

Kagome simply nodded, pulling away from Sesshomaru long enough so she could kiss each child on the head. When she was finally satisfied with her goodbye, as much as she could be, she turned back to her mate, once again seeking comfort in his arms.

He allowed it, picking her up slightly so her feet dangled above the ground. He began walking from the room, only stopping once to look back at his pups. Finally he pushed himself to leave, nodding to the nurse maid who had been waiting to enter.

It didn't take long before he arrived in front of the small army they had created. They decided, sneaking up on Kikyou was better than attempting to fight a war. They had no idea just how strong she was, and they didn't want to alert her to their presence.

Before him stood, Amadeus, Mikio, Shippo, and surprisingly, Youta. They all were dressed in army, solemn looks upon their faces. As his eyes met Youta's, his son bowed at the waist, catching Sesshomaru off guard.

"I understand your decision with Shippo, father, and I will not go against it. However, I still wish to fight, to defended the west and my family. My entire family." Youta announced, still bowing. His eyes were open and staring at the ground, waiting for a reply.

All were silent as eyes turned to Sesshomaru, wondering just what the scorned lord would do. It didn't take long.

A large hand was placed on Youta's shoulder, and he flinched, surprised at his fathers gentle touch.

"Stand, my son. I will not retract my decision concerning you and Shippo, however, you are welcome to joking this fight. This one only hopes that you will keep this attitude upon our return to the west." Sesshomaru said, his eyes piercing his sons.

Youta stood straight and nodded his acceptance. They would still need to work on their fractured bond, but this was a step in the right direction.

Sesshomaru turned his attention to a still sniffling Kagome, and all eyes turned to her. She nodded stating that she was ready, and she leaned into Sesshomaru, still needed that comfort as she closed her eyes.

She instantly released the chains holding back the ball of corrupted reiki, and it exploded inside her, attempting to take over. Sesshomaru growled as he felt the darkness moving inside his mate, and he quickly put his own leash on it using the bond, keeping it from taking control over his female.

Kagome closed her eyes, her stomach slightly churning at the feeling of both Sesshomaru and the corruption flowing through her. She concentrated, letting her mind reach out to Kikyou's. It didn't take long before she found her sister, and her eyes snapped open, her head turning in the direction of the pull.

Her slowly reached out, not stopping until it pointed left, and all eyes followed that direction. "I have found her."

-sSs-

Some of you may think Youta's treatment was harsh, but it will work out in the end. So don't get to mad at me yet. I know I am going to have at least two more chapters, the final and an epilogue. However, the final may be broken into two or so. It all depends on how much I write. Fighting scenes are the worst for me. So, hopefully I do okay. I hope you all enjoy.

Shout outs:

Inugirl504: Thank you. I put a lot of work into my stories, and it always makes me happy when someone notices.

Wren210: Youta does finally get his act together. After this chapter Im not really going to focus on him anymore. He will be mentioned, but most of the next chapter will be about Kagome and Kikyou. It is just assumed that Youta eventually gets things back to the way they were before. I'm glad you were able to speak to your sister, I hope that everything continues to go well for you. I would also like to apologize for my little outburst the other day. I had a moment. Lol. I love romantic things, even if I don't mention it to often. Im just realistic and understand that while romance is nice, its not always possible. Its all good, at least you were able to get past Sesshomaru's 'tail'. Lol. If not you would have missed out. I don't think you read the ones I recently took down, but I'm okay with that. They were a bit embarrassing. Lol.

Zyiarel-Hellsing: I hope this chapter is everything you had been wanting. It's a bit soft, but as they say, its calm before the storm. The next chapter is the fight scene, and I hope you like it as well.

I do not own InuYasha.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Final

Sweat pored down Kagome's forehead as she lifted her face to the sky. It was abnormally hot for the spring day, and her leather armor wasn't helping. Looking at the males that had helped to join in with the fight, Kagome decided she really couldn't complain.

The only one who didn't seem affected by the heat was Sesshomaru himself.

She couldn't help but glare at him, silently yelling at him for his calm, the calm she wished she could obtain, if even for a moment. Sesshomaru noticing her stare, and feeling exactly what it was about, chose that moment that to run a clawed hand through his silver locks. The little growl that came from his mate was quite amusing.

Kagome turned away her attention, cursing her lord and focused on the pull, deep from within her. They were getting closer to Kikyou, and with that brought an escalated anticipation. What would they see once they arrived? Would Kikyou even recognize her own sister, or would she simply be the darkness that she consumed.

It was troubling no matter what, and Kagome was having to force herself to look at this logically, not emotionally. Sure, Kagome had already thought she killed off her sister, but she had not expected a fight. She had just happened upon Kikyou, and was forced to defend her self.

This time, she was _looking_ for her sister. She had plenty of time to think about what she was about to do, and it was proving to be difficult. No matter what Kikyou has done, she was still Kagome's sister.

"It is as you said, My Love. The moment she accepted those tormented souls, she was no longer herself. She is no longer the sister you once cared for." Sesshomaru cut in, interrupting her thoughts.

She turned to look at him, smiling slightly in comfort. Her male was always able to help her realize things she should have realized on her own. Kikyou was no longer Kikyou. And that was the mindset Kagome was going to need going into this.

With a sigh, she accepted the fate of her sister. If the west were to survive, then Kikyou needs to die.

"We're getting close." Kagome whispered. The tension in the group suddenly rose, and all kept on their guard, knowing that soon, a battle would unfold.

"Is there anything we should be wary of?" Amadeus asked, standing on the other side of his lady, protecting what Sesshomaru could not reach.

"Her soul collects. I'm not sure what all they are capable of. They could be dangerous." She answered, stopping her feet from going any farther.

It was as if the pull inside of her disappeared, and she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, wondering why it vanished. The army behind her stopped as well, looking around for any danger that may be present.

All eyes turned to the left as an eerie glow began to form, growing bigger and bigger as it approached. Kagome drew her bow immediately as the rest drew their swords, preparing their bodies for what ever was coming.

The first sight of the soul stealer took Kagome's breath away. It was beautiful, peaceful even. It floated in front of them, its body seeming to dance as it's black eyes looked over each person. So enthralled with this _one_ stealer, they didn't think about any _others_ that may be present.

No one noticed, _felt,_ or even heard as a second soul stealer charged from behind them, hidden by the trees, zipping towards the one person it had it's sights on. It wasn't until an almost inaudible gasp hit their ears, the smell of blood, and that very same blood splattering on Amadeus and Sesshomaru that they remembered to watch their backs.

Quickly Sesshomaru reached out, grabbing his mate, and pulling her to his chest. His hand went over the gaping wound in her lower abdomen, his eyes trailing over her body. It wasn't until Amadeus placed a hand on Kagome's back, directly across from Sesshomaru's hand that the lord of the west realized what happened.

The soul stealer had gone straight through Kagome, and out the other side.

"Kagome, Look at me." Sesshomaru whispered, ignoring the immense pain he felt in his side. The phantom pains that he knew was coursing through her.

"I'm…I'm okay." Kagome answered, her blue eyes meeting his golden worried ones. "I…I think I'm healing. But that isn't the biggest worry."

"What in the hell could be worse than this?" Shippo asked, standing on guard with Youta and Mikio.

"It took the jewel." Kagome replied, and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He was the only one who knew what that meant, and immediately he looked around, trying to find the stealer, but was met with nothing.

"Tell me, sister, No that you no longer have the jewel, do you still have your reiki?" Kikyou asked, steeping out from the trees.

All eyes turned to her, and all widened at the sight. Grotesque skin, pale grey in color, some places torn and hanging from the muscle. It was apparent that Kikyou's death was inevitable. The soul stealers weren't taking what she needed to survive.

After the shock of seeing her sister still alive, yet very much deceased, Kagome took in the words spoken. She pulled her hand to her chest, feeling for the reiki she should posses. It came to her easily, and she almost breathed a sigh of relief. At least until she caught herself.

She may have her reiki, but Kikyou didn't need to know that. Eyes wide, she turned them to Kikyou, internally laughing at the smug look her sister still held. A chuckle, dark and deep, escaped the undead miko's throat, confirming that she fell for Kagome's trick.

"How pathetic." Kikyou drawled, before looking towards all the others. "The feared and respected Kagome, is nothing without this." She paused again, Bringing out her hand from behind her, showing the glowing and blood covered Shikon no Tama. "How deep does the betrayal go, knowing that the entire time, this fake miko held no power, but instead pulled it from this jewel."

"It doesn't matter." Youta yelled, his eyes full of anger.

"While we may not know what it is you grasp, we do know it belongs to our lady. Therefore, you should return it." Mikio added, his sword still drawn at the ready.

"With this," Kikyou started, ignoring everyone as her dull eyes turned to the pink abomination she currently held. "With this, my plans can now unfold."

"NO!" Kagome yelled, launching herself away from the two holding her so abruptly that they hadn't been expecting it.

She collided with her sister, knocking them both to the ground and causing them to roll down the slope, out of sight from the others. Immediately the army began to follow, but were stopped as they were surrounded by soul stealers… hundreds of them.

"This fight will not be easy." Shippo mumbled. And then they attacked.

Tumble after tumble, painful collisions to the ground, forcing the air from Kagome's lungs. She wasn't sure how long they rolled, but she knew they traveled far. She couldn't even hear the rest of her group, meaning that they were preoccupied.

For a second, Kagome felt that she was going to fall forever, but finally, and unfortunately, a large tree was what stopped both sisters. All Kagome could do was lay on the ground, winded and in pain.

Not only did she now have a gaping hole in her abdomen, she now, undoubtedly had at least a few cracked ribs. She opened her eyes, and immediately rolled. A yelp of pain escaped her as she looked at the sword, plunged deep in the ground where she had just been located. Another second longer, and Kikyou would have killed her.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Kagome asked, pushing herself to her hands and knees.

Kikyou took a few steps towards Kagome. It was apparent the fall took chunks of Kikyou's skin, and she was now bleeding profusely. Kikyou wouldn't last through the night, how ever, it wouldn't matter.

If she used the jewel, If Kikyou made a wish, they were all doomed.

"Do you wish to know what I want? What I have longed for, for some time?" Kikyou asked, grabbing her sword from the ground.

Kagome immediately stood from the ground, hissing in pain. A hand wrapped around her abdomen as her eyes began to search the ground. Sometime in the tumble, Kagome had lost both her bow and sword.

"There are two things I despise." Kikyou started, a smirk on her face as she pointed her sword towards Kagome. The cold tip of the blade pressed against flesh, drawing a small drop of blood that wept its way down Kagome's gulping throat. "One, one will die in mere moments…the other…"

"Demons." Kagome finished. She already knew that Kikyou despised both her and the demons, she just wanted to know why.

"I wasn't born with a hatred for demons, just like I didn't always despise you." Kikyou said, a sigh in her voice. "No, a general dislike for both demons and you grew the moment father was killed. It was your fault after all, you and that demon, and then it just grew from there."

"What is your plan?" Kagome asked, wincing as Kikyou began to draw her sword across Kagome's neck, leaving a trail of blood behind it. That would leave a scar.

"After your death, the jewel will come to me for protection. Once it has done so, I will make my wish. Don't you agree that the world will be such a better place without demons to ruin it, to foul the very air we breath." Kikyou stated, looking away as if she was deep in thought.

It was that moment that Kagome attacked, ignore the crippling pain, and lunged at her sister. What Kikyou hadn't seen was the charged reiki coating Kagome's hands, so the moment fingers connected against flesh, Kikyou let out a screech of pain.

Again, the sisters lost their balance, and began rolling down the hill once again. This time though, Kagome didn't let go. She wrapped her legs around Kikyou, moving a hand to her sisters face and pushing her power into it.

The screams that left Kikyou were loud, and left Kagome's ears ringing as they continued to fall. Using her other hand, Kagome grabbed Kikyou's hand, the one holding the jewel, and sharply thrust forward. The snapping of brittle bones, was just as loud as the snapping of twigs beneath their weight.

The moment Kagome had the jewel secure, Kagome released Kikyou, letting her sister fall away. She tried grabbing at trees, limbs, even grass, anything to stop her decent, but nothing worked.

Instead both sister fell over the edge of the cliff.

Somehow, and she wasn't sure how, Kagome was able to grab ahold of a protruding tree root, halting the decent to the very far away earth. She would not have survived a fall. Kikyou wasn't that lucky, and Kagome could only watch as the undead miko continued to fall, screaming the entire way. Just before she hit the bottom, her entire body purified into ash, blowing away for the last time.

It was over. Kikyou was gone, and the west was safe.

Now she had another problem.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, tears running down her face. The emotional trauma that accompanies killing your sister, the overwhelming pain, and the grip losing its tightness on the only thing keeping her alive.

"Please." She begged, her hand slipping further down the root. She wasn't going to last much longer at all.

Her ribs throbbed, her abdomen still bleed quite a bit, and just added to her pain, her throat burned, and she could feel the warm liquid, both a mixture of her tears and the blood from the shallow wound.

She was weakening.

She was slipping.

And then she was falling.

 _I love you, Sesshomaru._

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the wind zipping past her in a gust, accepting her death. The only thing she regretted is knowing that Sesshomaru would die along with her. For the first time, she regretted her bond. It is the very thing that would kill her mate.

Just as she expected to hit the ground she instead met with something hard yet soft. A small grunt escaped her lips at the impact and she opened her eyes, meeting the gold she fell in love with. Instantly her arms wrapped around Sesshomaru's neck as he hovered on his cloud, moving them closer to the cliff she had just fallen from.

"You came." She whispered, burying her face into his neck.

"I will always come for you, my Little Mate." Sesshomaru replied back, looking down at the woman held tightly in his arms.

He had been terrified when he heard her calling for him. He attempted to find her, but the original fall had splattered her blood over many places, causing her scent to meld with the forest they were in. It wasn't until her silent goodbye that he was able to locate her, and hearing as she let out a scream before slipping, stopped his heart.

Even now it was still pounding, still frightened of what could have happened. Lucky he had his orb, and was able to reach her just in time. His knees shook from the adrenaline felt just to save her, but he ignored it, letting his feet touch the ground where all of the others stood.

"It's a good thing you can fly fast." Youta joked, smirking at the sight of his mother and father. Sure, his mother was hurt, but at least everyone was safe.

"Kikyou?" Amadeus asked, worried for his best friend. It wasn't often that he saw her this injured and he didn't like it.

"Purified. I lied when I made it seem like I had no reiki. She never saw it coming." Kagome replied, exhausted. Sesshomaru buried his nose in her hair, soothing her with rumbles.

"What is up with that jewel? And did you get it back?" Shippo added, sharing a look with Mikio.

Kagome held out her hand, showing everyone the glowing pink ball. It shook in her grasp, caused by her fatigue. How she just wanted to sleep, but there was something that needed to be done first.

"Amadeus, put this where it came from please."

"Are you fucking joking? You want me to shove that thing back inside of you?" Amadeus exclaimed, wondering if she was hurt more than everyone thought.

"It's the only way." Kagome breathed, her hand trembling anymore. "If we want any kind of peace, it must be replaced. My body can keeps its aura hidden."

Skeptical, Amadeus looked towards the lord, and his stomach tightened when he received the nod. With a groan, the guard stepped forward, taking the jewel from his lady, and watching as her hand fell limply to her side.

"She is unconscious." Sesshomaru stated, somewhat glad. She wouldn't feel the pain this jewel would be adding upon its return to its proper place.

Amadeus sighed, then quickly pushed the Shikon inside the woman, flinching as his clawed fingers met with warm flesh and hot blood. His eyes widened as the jewel was suddenly snatched from his fingers, placing itself back into its proper place.

Removing his hand, they all stared in wonder as Kagome healed from her injuries, and soon enough, it was as if she hadn't been hurt at all. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him, taking in the scent of his mate.

There was only one thing left to say.

"Finally, the West is at peace."

-sSs-

Here is the final chapter of _Hatred…or Something Else._ I will be posting an epilogue after this, but that is it. Sixty one chapters in total. That was a lot more than I had planned on, but I have to say that I am extremely happy with how this story has turned out so far. I hope you all agree.

I can't remember the name of the chapter, but if you recall, the jewel was explained only to Sesshomaru right after their mating. This is why no one else knew about it. It was also why I didn't want to go into detail about what the jewel was, you all know, and it had been mentioned before. I do believe all questions have been answered, and all loose ends are taken care of. If not let me know. That's it for now, and I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

slvrphoenx: I felt that it was a decision that needed to be made, and i am glad you agree, Youta just isn't ready to be an heir, and may never be. He was raised by Kagome in a Kitsune village, not in the royalty that he was thrown into.

Redrake323: I imagine it would be hard on any parent. I hope my fighting scene was good enough for you.

inugirl504: I hope this battle was okay. I always feel that i can't write fight scenes.

Wren210: I did get it, and hopefully fan fiction wil get their crap together. I really won't focus on Youta to much more, there is just to much needed to be done with him and i don't have enough time to write about it. After all, this is the last chapter. And everything did work out regarding my outburst.

I do not own InuYasha.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Epilogue

Fifty Years Later

"Kazuhiko!" A voice bellowed, drowning out the sound of a laughing Inu. Maids were pushed out of the way as the heir of the west tore past them, running from a very irate Kitsune.

Many people wondered why Shippo got so angry at Kazuhiko's pranks. After all, Shippo is the one who taught the heir. Most found it hilarious that Shippo was finally getting Karma returned to him. It was about time.

The one who enjoyed Shippo's treatment the most was Youta. For awhile it was one of the only things to keep him going. Rin's death, three years prior, had been hard on him, devastating even. At first he had locked himself away, but finally someone was able to bring him out of his depression.

His daughter.

Rin, while aged, somehow conceived and birthed Youta a child. It was also what killed her. Her old body couldn't handle the strain. In all honestly, the pup happened by accident, rin still wouldn't let Youta Impregnate her, and he would never dishonor her, but somehow it still happened.

At first they had been worried about how the child would be accepted, but then they remembered that Youta was no longer the heir of the west, meaning he had no rights to the throne. That also meant that he and Rin could do as they pleased, so a hanyou child wouldn't cause any trouble.

Kagome, was the one who forced Youta to see his child, and once he did, that was all he needed. After that Youta accepted Rin's death and immediately took to father hood. There were times that he went to his own father, asking for help, and Sesshomaru had no problem in giving advice for his granddaughter.

It was at the moment Shippo tore through the castle, just behind his younger brother, naked as could be. Normally he wouldn't have minded showing what the Kami had gifted him, but he knew his female wouldn't appreciate it.

Yes, Shippo the womanizer, found himself a female. Somewhat.

He is interested in a warrior kitsune from another clan, but she wants nothing to do with him. The moment he saw her, he attempted to woe her, and failed miserably. He was hooked instantly.

Quite a few people were amused by how the Kitsune followed the female around, almost as if he was a lost puppy. She continued to deny him, even to this day, but all could tell that she was falling for his charms. She would give in soon enough.

"Calm down!" Amadeus shouted at the two, walking along side his heavily pregnant mate. It wasn't often she was able to escape their home, and today Kagome had called on them for a family get together.

It took three years after the fall of Kikyou for Amadeus to mate the little Neko that had so shyly confessed to him. It really wasn't a surprise to anybody, and even the lord and lady had made a bet on the length of time it would take. The lords attitude that day was a bad one. He really doesn't like to lose.

Just as they turned a corner, they were greeted by Mikio and his own family, three in total now, his youngest only five summers. They greeted each other, close friends since they work so closely together. Immediately Mikio's mate took over for Amadeus, allowing the two females to walk further into the garden in search of the rest of the group, the males following close behind.

Once they reached the proper place, Mikio's oldest yep pups searched out the still bickering Shippo and Kazuhiko and quickly joined into the fight. His youngest ran towards a set of twins spinning around in circles not to far off. Their bluest black hair, shined in the sunlight, their blue eyes mimicking their mothers so perfectly.

They resembled nothing of their father, and Sesshomaru could only be happy that his first born daughters looked exactly like his mate. He now had four beautiful woman in his family.

"Has everyone arrived then?" Amadeus asked his best friend as she approached, just as heavily pregnant as his own mate, with her oldest daughter following behind her.

Kagome had one hand on her back, the other resting on her round stomach. She looked exhausted, and he knew she would be close to giving birth. "We're just waiting on Sesshomaru. I tell you what, we are waiting a very long time before we have any more children."

Natsuki scoffed, doubting her mothers words. Her father couldn't keep his hands off of the woman.

"Perhaps you should cut him off." Amadeus joked, stiffening at the deadly growl that sounded from behind him.

"If she were to follow through with such a threat, you would not live long enough to meet your pup, Fool." Sesshomaru could only glare at the cowering male as he walked past, aiming straight for his mate. He rubbed a large hand over her stomach, feeling for his pup to kick, and smiled when he was rewarded for his patience.

"Daddy!" Two small voices rang out, and immediately Sesshomaru bent down catching two six year old girls, a daughter on each hip. It was a very domesticated sight for the lord to be apart of, but he didn't care.

Truthfully, he was wrapped around the girls fingers, and would do anything for them, perhaps even allow them to paint his face. He kissed each cheek twice, making them giggle before placing them back on the ground. They took off running again, meeting up with Mikio's youngest.

It was then that all hell broke loose.

"My water just broke!" The Neko yelled, surprising everyone.

Amadeus immediately began to freak out, pacing back and forth, and wondering exactly what to do. Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes, before turning to his mate.

"Kagome, will you be able to help the feline?" He asked.

"No." was her surprising answer.

All eyes turned to her, confused. She normally was the one that all went to, and it was rare that she turned anyone down.

"What, Why?" Amadeus screeched, now freaking out even more.

"My water just broke as well."

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide, Youta scoffed, Shippo and Kazuhiko began to gather children and Amadeus promptly fainted. Natsuki poked at the unconscious inu with her foot, a smirk on her face.

Mikio, the only one calm at this point couldn't help but to Laugh as he began to guide the females inside, one hand on each of their back.

While peace may be upon the western lands, it was never boring.

-sSs-

And it has officially come to an end. _Hatred…or something else_ is now finished and I couldn't be happier with the results. I want to thank everyone who followed along with this story, and I really want to thank all who continuously reviewed. The more reviews I get, the more I enjoy writing. You all kept it possible for me to continue. So I thank you again.

I would like to thank Kamila love as always for doing a wonderful job beta'ing. She has been with this story from the beginning and I am very pleased with her efforts.

While this story has come to an end, I have plenty more open, and even some that I have yet to start. Be sure to check out some of my other stories. You may like it as much as you liked this one.

As a finally goodbye to this story, I hope you all enjoyed.

Shout outs:

ZyiarelHellsing: I am glad you liked my story. I hope that it was everything you hoped it to be.

Lilacbloomstar: I imagine a lot of people didn't like the way Youta was conceived, but it happens. Sometimes life forces up into things we don't want. Its how we handle those moments that makes us who we are.

Slvrphoenx: The last thing Amadeus would want to do is hurt Kagome. Especially while she is in the arms of her mate. Lol. I'll be updating to fight in love and war, and eventually ill begin to switch between my open stories.

Guest: I don't speak Spanish, but I am familiar enough with the language to understand you like what you have been reading. I thank you for your review, and I hope that this story was everything you had been looking for.

Wren210: No Sequel to this story. I really don't have anywhere else to take it. At least not without repeating things or making it to close to the sequel planned for after to fight for love and war. So this is the end of hatred. I didn't focus to much on Youta because he had been addressed. He knows he needs to spend more time with his family, and he does. I just didn't have any more story to be able to write about it. While this one is ending, I have plenty more.

Inugirl504: Thank you for your kind review. I am glad that you enjoyed it..

I do not own InuYasha.


End file.
